Black Boys Bloom Thorns First: Volume 2
by Uzumaki-Rebellion
Summary: While his older brother T'Chaka rules as King and Black Panther in Wakanda, Prince N'Jobu Udaku struggles to live covertly as a War Dog with the mother of his secret son Erik N'Jadaka Stevens in Oakland. Must read Volume 1 to follow. (Rated MA)
1. Chapter 1

" _ **It's the butterflies, and the fireflies, fighting in my stomach**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(the light between their wings)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Scared to fly,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I might come down,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Think I'm ready now,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Getting back in line…"**_

 _ **Tank and the Bangas-**_ **"Rollercoasters"**

Califia Stevens found the air chilly when the open ferry crossed the Vineyard Sound. They were approaching the ferry dock, and Califia could feel the cool air kissing her legs and fluttering the hem of her summer skirt. She and her longtime bestie Bakari Dunduza dragged their luggage off the exit ramp and were greeted by Bakari's childhood island friend Albert Pettigrew.

Califia found the term friend bandied about loosely from Bakari's mouth. From what she had known of Bakari's annual excursions to the "Yard" (as he called it), the childhood "friends" were simply children of other wealthy accomplished Black Americans, -the true strivers in their circles-who wanted their offspring to only associate with their kind of Black people, the talented tenth, the Black elites who looked at Black American lineage often the same way white Mayflower descendants took on pedigree as a sign of being exceptional. Special. In Califia's mind, these ferociously upwardly mobile negroes reveled in being "the only ones". The only Black person in a corporate office. The only Black person in an expensive gated community. The only Black member of an exclusive country club. The only Black person to vacation in an exotic locale. The only Black person to belong to certain white spaces historically off-limits to the darkies.

Califia really tried to check herself when she stepped off the boat and saw Albert in person waiting for them with a bright smile on his face. Things could be different. People could change. Her one and only visit to this place was ten years previous when she was fifteen and feeling herself, and she knew immediately, from the chilly reception she received from that breed of Vineyarder negritude, that this was not the social class for her. They let her know right from jump that she would be tolerated for the length of her stay. It was her first time experiencing that type of intragroup prejudice on an overt level. They abhorred the uncultured, unlettered, and untethered lower Black masses. The poors. _Them_.

What she did remember most was how much cognitive dissonance Bakari went through back then since he came from these people. Her fifteen year-old-mind tried to fathom how Bakari could be so cool and down-to-earth, and open to all types of Black people, but the rest of his extended family wasn't.

Part of it had to do with his own parents. His mother Vivian was a fifth-generation member of a well-known and respected family who had distant ties to the first Black family to ever own property in Oak Bluffs. Her family had been vacationing there every summer since the 1900s. They were hardcore Vineyarders and let everyone know it. His father Otis met and socialized with his mother there for years, his own family a fourth generation Oak Bluffs clan filled with doctors, lawyers, bankers, and one raunchy soul singer from the 70s whom no one claimed because it was uncouth and not very civilized in their eyes.

Bakari's parents must've agreed to change their destiny and relocated to the West Coast before Bakari was born, settling in Oakland, both breaking tradition and bypassing the usual Ivy League and historically Black colleges and universities of their foremothers and fathers. They were the eclectic New Age hippy Blacks who practiced yoga, alternative healing, and became vegans. They started Bakari on a plant-based diet until he had his first taste of shrimp and grits dripping with bacon and butter at Califia's grandmother's house in elementary school.

Bakari's father and Califia's father met and became friends when their children studied capoeira together, their bond so tight people thought they were related to one another. They both introduced their children to the art form, had them involved in West African dance and drumming while forging an extended family unit with their wives. When Califia's father went to prison, it was Otis and Vivian who looked after her family. When Califia's mother divorced, re-married and moved back east, it was Otis and Vivian who took Califia in so she could stay in her gifted classes at the same public school with Bakari, continue to study capoeira, and keep the semblance of a normal home life in her own city to offset the trauma of moving away from all she knew. They raised her as a daughter until Califia reached high school and moved in with her grandmother.

Califia thought Bakari's parents were cool, and even though they broke with one tradition for their education, the annual trips back to Oak Bluffs was something they did not relinquish, packing up and heading east the moment Bakari's schooling was completed for the year. Califia would be sent down south to be with her father's people for the beginning of summer, and then passed off to be with her mother in New Jersey for the closing of summer. One year, Vivian asked Califia's mother if she could spend two weeks with them in Oak Bluffs, and her mother readily agreed, probably hoping that the upper-class environment would smooth over Califia's rough edges. But at fifteen, Califia was her very own person and unapologetic about it. The only thing she learned while sunbathing at Inkwell Beach and eating lobster rolls was that the best weed came from the cute white boys six miles down in Edgartown and that she hated the elite of any kind, but especially the ones that looked like her.

Califia watched Bakari and Albert greet one another as old friends and fraternity brothers. They did some quick Omega Psi Phi bonding and Califia took a moment to look around the marina. Plenty of shops and restaurants for tourists. She recalled how colorful she remembered the town being, how quaint and old-timey all the buildings and houses looked, especially the carefully tended Victorian style architecture along the main street. Her gaze soon settled back on the guys. Albert was staring at her.

"I'll take that for you," he said, reaching for her suitcase. She let him take it and then they were sizing one another up. Ten years had seasoned Albert the right way. His once every-texture- under-the-sun hair had been cut and styled to go with his soft curls that started thick at the roots but tapered off at his temples. He had a few prematurely sprinkled gray hairs at his temples that were sexy to her and made her want to run her fingers all down the sides of his head. His barber hooked him up so well that Califia would bet money other dudes pointed at Albert and said, "Give me that clipper cut."

Albert must've been in the sun for a minute, the fair skin that burned so long ago when they were teens now had a rosy bronze hue that made his hazel eyes pop. Albert had turned out so fine that Califia was actually offended looking at his pretty ass. Other people stepping off the ferry were also looking at his pretty ass. Wearing an orange t-shirt with a black dog on it with a red collar, some board shorts, and canvas boat shoes, Albert looked the part of a summering local.

"It's good to see you again, Califia," he said.

"Same," she said.

Albert turned to lead them toward his parked car, and when his back was to them Bakari gave her a look like, "You will thank me for this gift."

She non-verbally let him know that Albert was even better looking than the picture Bakari sent her.

Albert placed the suitcases in the back of a late model gray SUV.

"Shotgun!" Bakari called out.

"Let Califia ride shotgun. She hasn't been here in years. I want to give her a little ride tour," Albert said opening the passenger side door for her.

"She ain't special," Bakari teased opening up the back-passenger door and sliding in.

Albert drove them through the touristy parts and Califia remembered a few places. Like the colorful Gingerbread cottages that looked like they came straight out of a Disney movie. They took a spin around the heart of town. They passed by a restaurant Bakari's parents took her to, Giordano's, and Califia found herself picking out other spots that she remembered. Like the ice cream chain of Mad Martha's. Califia pointed to it.

"Do they still make that nasty ass lobster ice cream?" she asked.

"You remember that? You complained all day when you tried it," Albert said.

They drove along Lake Avenue and Califia was able to catch great views of the harbor as the sun was starting to make its crossing into late afternoon. They cruised past the largest oceanfront hotel on Martha's Vineyard, the Wesley, and Califia made a mental note to try and stay at least one night there. It was a beautiful structure and she wanted to wake up to a sunset on the top floor.

When they made the drive along Seaview Avenue, Califia recognized the Oak Bluffs Beach that had been made into a terrible movie that Otis complained about when she and Bakari were kids. The Inkwell. They circled the Highlands area of Oak Bluffs. Every façade and structure had quarter boards that named the family or person who lived there.

They drove up to a purple-trimmed cottage, and Califia saw the pale blue hydrangea bushes that she used to touch every morning before she headed out to the beach on her fifteenth summer. Bakari's family owned the cottage. Albert's family owned the two on either side of it.

Bakari took their luggage from the trunk and before Califia could even reach for it, his parents were walking outside holding big blue glasses of rum punch to greet them with. Califia hugged Vivian first, her short-upswept hairdo complimenting her salt and pepper waves. She smelled of lilacs and lazy summer nights. Her dark tawny skin still looked youthful and glowing. Otis gave Califia a big bear hug, his aftershave tickling her senses, his heavenly deep and rich umber skin-tone reminding Califia of good health and remaining unbothered by the world. Vivian and Otis were true couple goals in Califia's book.

Califia took her glass of rum punch and drank it down. She felt a little dehydrated from the ferry boat ride, and she also wanted to prep herself for the grand dowager of the Pettigrew clan, Hazel Dixon-Pettigrew, who Califia saw stepping onto her porch. Hazel wore a stylish gray-silver wig that flattered her glowering face as it took in the return of the young upstart from Oakland.

"Hey, Aunt Hazel, look who's back!" Albert said.

Hazel looked Califia up and down. A cool smile spread across her face.

"Welcome back to Oak Bluffs young lady," Hazel said.

Califia already heard from the tone that this woman was not thrilled to see her again. But Califia could play petty too.

"Hello, Miss Hazel, I'm happy to be back," Califia said. She took another long sip of her rum punch and turned her eyes away from the woman.

"We can finally turn up!" Otis said, throwing up his hands.

"Oh Lord, Otis, give them time to settle in before you go overboard. Are you all hungry?" Vivian said, rubbing Califia's arm.

"We're good Mom. We'll put away our stuff," Bakari said giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"You both are actually staying with me in Mama Rhea's place," Albert said, indicating the other cute pink and white-trimmed cottage.

"Bet," Bakari said hauling their bags to the place. Califia followed as Bakari stepped up onto a small porch and opened the front door. Califia's sandal got caught on the flowery welcome mat. She stopped to fix her foot and Albert assisted her by holding her arm as she tried to adjust her shoes.

"We should probably nail that down or something," he said. His voice sounded so rich in her ear. He released her arm and pushed open the screen door for her. She walked in and looked around. It was a quaint little abode that gave off crazy vibes of comfort. Stepping inside felt like stepping into a home that loved people and wanted to throw a warm blanket over everyone. Califia let out a deep sigh.

"This is wonderful," she said admiring the knick-knacks and collected trinkets from a family who had come here and planted roots for generations.

"This place originally had two bedrooms, but my family has added onto it over the years. It now has three bedrooms and a sun deck. Choose any room you like," he said.

He led her to check out each bedroom, and she chose the one that faced out onto a well-tended garden. A window was open and she could smell the beach and her sense memories kicked in and she suddenly realized that this man had watched her undo her bikini top near the seawall ten years ago, and he had fondled her breasts and sucked on her nipples…

She glanced at him, feeling her cheeks flame up. Had he thought about that tender tryst from all those years ago today too?

"Would you like to rest, or are you up for socializing?" Albert said.

Why was this nigga sounding so dreamy, making her feel all gooey inside and shy all of a sudden?

"I really would like to take a nap," she said, plopping down on the double bed. She crossed her legs and caught his eyes looking.

"I'm tripping out on how much you've changed, but also, stayed the same. I like the short hair," he said.

She ran her hand over her fade. She recently had the top buzz cut again. She still had a geometrical undercut in the back. Her new barber was a beast when it came to lining up her shit. He had her looking sleek. She had the perfect round head for no hair. Grace Jones was her Godmother of inspiration when it came to being a baddie with a fade. For some reason, Grace Jones' voice was filling Califia's head when she looked at Albert's lips. The lyrics to "Pull Up to the Bumper" rattled around in her head, and she had to force herself to look away, afraid she would do something rash like unzipping her top.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come out here. We're going to have fun," he said.

"I hope so. It's been a long time since I've had real fun," she said.

She internally groaned. She hoped she didn't sound desperate. She was already dating two guys at the same time and was getting plenty of that good-good. But it had been a long time since she had been attracted to a man like this. Not since….

She felt her forehead crinkle.

N'Jobu hadn't crossed her mind in a long time. Stranger still, she felt guilty for thinking nasty thoughts about Albert the moment N'Jobu popped into her head. She had slept with plenty of men since N'Jobu left her, and not once did she think of him in any capacity while playing the field.

Well, that wasn't exactly true.

Califia's friend Serah had warned her of what it was like to date after being with N'Jobu. It was difficult to transition from a certain standard of treatment, and N'Jobu became the litmus test for Califia to know if a man was worth having. And Serah did not exaggerate when she said it wasn't just the sex, it was everything. The aura. The confidence.

N'Jobu had really spoiled her for what a big dick could be and not be. Three years ago, his penis was the largest she had ever had. But since then, she had encountered some doozies, and not all big dicks measured up. She had one guy who was richly endowed but couldn't keep it up when he penetrated her. It would never reach a hardness that was satisfactory to her. He kept rubbing his fingers on himself to push back into her because his dick would bend and get soft in places and it turned her off watching a condom deflate like a sad punchline. Another owner of a horse dick used it as a battering ram, no stroke game whatsoever, just BAM! BAM! BAM! and then an out of breath inquiry afterward of "Did you cum?"

She learned ever so humbly that big wasn't better and that her best post-N'Jobu fucks came from average-sized men who knew how to use their bodies to satisfy their partners. She just didn't tolerate foolishness anymore. She set boundaries early and often and had no problem asking for what she wanted in bed. Being with N'Jobu taught her the gift of fearless love-making.

She pushed N'Jobu thoughts aside and focused back on Albert and his cupid bow lips. He had nice toned runners legs.

"Tell you what, you rest up. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry. My Aunt Hazel is having her evening soireé starting at five. There'll be wine and snacks. We could go to dinner afterward—"

"Damn Al, chill," Bakari said poking his head in the room.

Califia rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. Albert was so cute chatting her up. It was nice to be around a man that truly liked her and wanted to make sure she was comfortable and taken care of.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit. Is there a dress code for this soireé?"

"What you have on is fine," Albert said.

"Am I invited to the after-dinner trip, or is this a date thang between y'all?" Bakari said.

"Get out!" Califia said throwing her sandal at him. Bakari ducked and Califia heard her shoe hit the floor.

"You are welcome to come along," Albert said.

"Bet."

Albert looked at Califia again and she felt fireflies in her tummy. She was tickled pink to be feeling this way again, so girlish and young, and so open to anything. She was really feeling him.

"Soireé and then dinner," Albert said.

"Sounds like a plan," she said feeling her cheeks raise up in a smile.

Albert and Bakari left her alone, and Califia stepped out of her other sandal and stretched out on the bed. It was so soft. Almost too soft for her back. But the pillows were overstuffed with goose feathers, and Califia found her eyes shutting with a swiftness.

###

Califia changed into a short powder blue babydoll dress that was nice enough for wine and cheese and then dinner. She dusted her cheeks with a light bronzer and painted her lips with a chocolate lipstick color that made her medium brown eyes stand out more. She smoothed her legs in cocoa butter and threw on a snazzier pair of sandals with seashells attached to the heel.

When she stepped out of the bedroom, Albert was waiting for her in the living room.

"Bakari already went over," he said.

She nodded.

"Shall we?" He said.

She followed him out of the cottage and was pleasantly surprised to see a large group of people standing and sitting around Hazel's front porch. Several small tables with dainty yellow table clothes stacked with expensive linen napkins were filled with antique dishes holding various hors-d'oeuvres. One table had wine glasses with expensive wine bottles already open and ready for proper libations. A nice mix of young and old friends conversed and shared pictures on their phones as Albert and Califia stepped into their midst. Califia girded her loins as she took her place among the foray. She felt her stomach tighten and immediately chided her own self for creating a tense situation in her own mind.

When the eyes of several strangers fell on her, she saw smiles and subtle feelings of welcome. Bakari's mother walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Califia, my Goddaughter. She teaches in Oakland," Vivian said.

Warm nods were sent Califia's way and she was handed a glass of white wine from Otis.

"Is this the same young lady that stayed with you all when Ayanna went to Paris that summer?" An older woman with a sharp haircut said.

"Yes," Vivian said.

"Oh, I remember you!" the woman said standing up and walking over to Califia.

"Cali, this is Mrs. Hunter," Vivian said. Mrs. Hunter stood close to Califia and gave her the once-over.

"Oh, I remember this freckled face! Young lady, you gave us such a time when you were here. You look wonderful."

Mrs. Hunter reached out and gave Califia a hug, and Califia felt a bit awkward.

"I'm Cedric's mother. You do remember Cedric, don't you? You, Bakari, Albert, and Cedric ran around together that summer. We tried so hard to get you to be with my daughter and her friends, but all you did was ride that beach cruiser and pal around with those boys. You remember? Cedric, come here!"

Mrs. Hunter waved her hand toward a robust looking man with thick eyelashes that gave his deep-set eyes an intense quality when he looked at Califia. The texturized low-cut waves in his hair complimented his oval face. The summer sun gave his mellow brown skin a reddish tint. How the hell did she forget Cedric? He was the only one besides Bakari who made her feel like she belonged anywhere.

"Hey, you're that girl!" Cedric said, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

Cedric gave her a welcome hug, and Califia smelled a subtle vanilla-tinged cologne on him. The fuck. Did all of the Oak Bluffs boys grow up this sexy? What the hell was in the island water? She glanced over at Bakari who was talking to a woman that looked vaguely familiar to Califia. Bakari was her brother in all ways but taken in context with Albert and Cedric, she saw her bestie with fresh eyes. It hit her like a brick, but because she considered him family, she overlooked how handsome her homie was. He was a solid dude with brains, a wicked sense of humor, and his glasses gave him hot nerd cred.

"You used to loan me your bike so I could ride around town," Califia said.

"How long are you here for?" he asked.

"Just a week, and then I'm off to D.C."

"The Congressional Black Caucus Weekend. I wish I could go. I'm due back in Atlanta that weekend," he said.

"You're in Atlanta?" she asked.

Califia and Cedric went through a litany of places and people they knew mutually in Georgia, and the white wine kicked in and she relaxed considerably as Albert joined them. She was introduced to more people and felt her belly unclench. She snacked on deviled eggs and skewers of grilled shrimp.

"Olivia, come and say hi to Cali," Albert called out to the woman Bakari was talking to.

When Olivia approached, Califia felt the old unease return. Olivia was Hazel's granddaughter, the mean girl whose microaggressions picked at Califia that hot summer in the past. She was the one who had a crush on Cedric. When Califia first met her, she was impressed at how chic Olivia looked at eighteen, her fifteen-year-old self so easily smitten by put together Black girls with plenty of confidence. But Olivia's confidence and pulled together look masked an ugly persona underneath. Not exactly a physical bully, because Califia knew she could whoop the girl's ass, but the mental cruelty Olivia subjected her to made that one time stay a misery.

Olivia's face was heavily made up, and she was still put together like an Essence magazine model.

"Hello," Olivia said, snacking on a plate of bacon-wrapped dates.

"Hi," Califia said, keeping her responses curt.

"Time for a toast!"

Hazel stepped outside onto her porch, her glass of red wine held high in the air. All of the guests held up their glasses.

"To family, friends, and making more memories! Cheers!"

Califia drank another glass of white wine, and as she sipped, she took in the energy of the soireé guests. Hazel made her way over to her with Olivia and another woman in tow.

"Califia, are you enjoying yourself?" Hazel said.

"I am, thank you," she said, making sure her voice was pleasant.

Cedric joined them, and Califia was glad to have a buffer. The small talk was basic and boring, but Cedric kept it flowing, and Califia found herself falling in line with him. They discussed her teaching and Cedric's career as a legal analyst, and Olivia dropped in tidbits about her real estate company and the new house she was having built with her husband. Things were going well until Hazel decided to stir the pot.

"Vivian tells me that your father was finally released from prison. You must be so glad to have him back."

Califia felt it trickle down upon her skin. That old feeling of shame. That old feeling of wanting to hide. Not feeling good enough. Not belonging.

Califia heard Olivia titter over her grandmother's churlish words, and she was aware that some people were staring at her. She swallowed hard, took another sip of wine and steeled her gaze upon Hazel.

"We're very happy to have him back. Thank you for asking after him. I appreciate it," she said, standing a little taller.

"Califia! Come here for a second, I want you to meet Dr. Youngblood," Vivian called from the porch.

"Excuse me," Califia said stalking away from Hazel and her minion.

"Cali, this is Dr. Ayanna Youngblood. She wasn't here when you came to stay with us. Dr. Youngblood, this is Califia Stevens, my other child," Vivian said squeezing Califia's hand.

Ayanna's eyes were a twinkling brown that gave Califia mischief in the making vibes. As a child, Califia had heard stories about Ayanna. Double Ph.D. Brilliant mathematician. Author of best-selling books on history and mathematics across the globe. Black Royalty in Oak Bluffs because of her lineage and her success.

Ayanna clasped both her hands around Califia's.

"I have heard so much about you. I am so sorry I wasn't here the summer you stayed. Why didn't you ever return?"

Califia didn't feel comfortable telling the woman the truth in front of Vivian. She didn't want to hurt her second mother's feelings by blurting out that she was made to feel like a lowly chicken amongst eagles.

"I have family down south that I spent most of my summers with. And my mom lives in New Jersey, so I bounced around a lot."

"Well, accept this as my invitation to come here anytime you want. I have plenty of room in my home. Vivian tells me you are big on Black History. You must let me take you around while you are here. I hear you're a huge Malcolm X fan. I will show you where he stayed when he came to visit Oak Bluffs.

"Really? El Hajj Malik came here?"

"He sure did. So did Paul Robeson. Martin Luther King Jr. The writer Dorothy West."

"She wrote 'The Living is Easy', right?"

"Yes!"

"I read some of her work in college for a Black Literature class. I was all into the Harlem Renaissance after getting into Zora Neale Hurston."

"Such an illustrious time for those authors."

"I'd love to have you take me around."

"Wonderful. I'll plan a nice walking tour and lunch for us. Bakari showed me some videos of you and him doing your martial art, and I would love to talk to you about the history of Black people learning it here in the states…"

The rest of the evening Califia stayed by Ayanna's side. She noticed something interesting in the dynamic of the gathering. Although Hazel paraded around like the Queen of the Universe among the group, it was actually Ayanna who reigned as the doyenne of the soireé. The two women circled around one another, rarely interacting unless they were pulled into a conversation by a third party. It was a subtle dance of power to hold sway over the group. It made Califia wonder what it was like when they were teenagers. She could visualize Hazel being a petty northeastern Belle up against a give no fucks southern Dame.

Califia sipped more wine and ate up the reality tv show that was playing out in front of her. Ayanna was showing her a different side of the Oak Bluffs elite. The kind Califia could get down with.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that you look very nice," Albert said sidling up to her.

Califia was near a table loaded with fancy cheese, and she was trying hard not to indulge. The wine had her feeling warm and easy, and she was really glad she came with Bakari on this trip.

Califia put her hand on Albert's chest.

"I keep waiting for the old Albert to pop out and rag on me. Where is that dude?" She teased.

He stroked her hand and then held it.

"He grew up," he said.

"Yeah, he did," she said, drinking in the sensual look in his eyes.

"You ready to head out for dinner?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing her thumb on the skin between his thumb and index finger.

"Let's jet," he said, his long fingers interlacing with her hers.

"Where are you two going?"

Califia turned and saw Cedric watching them.

"I'm taking Cali to dinner," Albert said, tugging on her hand to keep her moving.

"Come join us," she said, holding out her other hand.

Cedric clasped it, and she felt the unspoken rivalry between the two of them. Fuck it. Who wouldn't want to have dinner with two cool drinks of water? She was a single girl. And life was going the way she wanted. Indulge, she told herself.

###

Albert took them to Giordano's. They ate savory plates of creamy pasta and drank more high-end wine. There was so much Califia had forgotten about her stay with them as teenagers. Probably because she worked hard to void the experience from memory.

Slowly and surely, the two men filled in the gaps of what she had jettisoned. They laughed a lot and for a second, she felt bad for not bringing Bakari along. But a text from him let her know he was happy to stay with his parents.

By the time they were all splitting a crème brule, Califia felt very comfortable being with them.

"When Ayanna asked me why I never came back, I have to be honest, I wanted everyone there to know how shitty their kids were to me," she said, twirling a spoon in the last vestiges of their desert.

"I wasn't shitty to you," Cedric balked. He was sitting to her left, and she could feel his thigh touching hers every now and then. Albert was to her right, his thigh resting comfortably next to hers.

"No, you weren't, but you were kinda shy back then. I would talk to you and you would look at me like I wasn't speaking English."

"I had a crush on you," he confessed, looking her in the eye when he said it.

"You did?"

"We all did," Albert added.

"Why didn't you guys say anything? At least I could deal with puppy love as opposed to feeling like shit floating in cream."

Cedric and Albert burst out laughing.

"We couldn't say anything. Olivia and her squad would've killed us," Albert said, licking his spoon.

"Yep. We had to see those girls every summer, and they controlled the pecking order. Olivia was into me back then…"

"Tell the truth. You two were messing around," Albert said.

"We were, but how would it look going for a fifteen-year-old when an eighteen-year-old was breathing down your neck? Your cousin Olivia can be scary. I wasn't about to have that smoke," Cedric said.

Califia looked around. The restaurant was closing up and she noticed some of the wait staff glancing at them. Her working-class roots kicked in.

"We should bounce. People want to go home."

"There's more wine at the house, we can continue our trip down memory lane there," Albert said.

"Brilliant," Califia said.

Cedric drove them back to the cottage where more wine was shared and more stories about Oak Bluffs denizens were told. They sat on a comfy old couch, listening to good music on Califia's cell, and quickly getting into an argument on the latest hip-hop acts.

"See, I knew the old Albert had to come out sometime!" Califia screeched, slapping his shoulder.

"Albert has no idea what good music is. He thinks Taliba Wright can't sing!" Cedric said.

"Nigga!" Califia yelled, glaring at Albert.

"Tell him!" Cedric said, pouring himself another drink.

"See, now I know you on some bullshit if you think Taliba Wright can't sing. Stop acting light-skint!"

Cedric fell out, slapping his thigh.

"Everything isn't for everyone," Albert said.

"How you can say that about Taliba with a straight face is beyond me," Califia said.

"She sounds like she's caterwauling all the time," Albert said.

Califia switched the music on her phone to a slow song by Taliba Wright.

"Oh, jeez…," Albert said, rolling his eyes.

"You listen to that greatness," she said.

Albert tried covering his ears with his hands and Califia pulled them away.

"Listen to her," Califia demanded.

Albert stopped moving and listened. Cedric was already head bobbing along with Califia.

"Okay, this particular song is not bad," Albert conceded.

"Boy, this is fucking by the fireplace music," Califia said circling her head to the sensual rhythm.

Albert stared at her, and she saw his eyes fix on her lips which were twisted up because of the music.

"Listen to how she plays her voice singing backward and the vibe slaps even harder. She will have you feeling some type of way," she whispered, allowing the music to intoxicate her mind as well as her body.

Albert listened and watched Califia.

"You don't feel that here?" she said placing her palm over his heart.

Albert touched her hand, then leaned down and kissed her. The music had her and Califia opened her mouth and took in his tongue. Albert's right hand slid to her neck and pulled her in. She took his hand and pulled it down towards her right breast. Albert released her lips and looked down at his hand as he squeezed the heaviness in his grasp. She unbuttoned the top of her babydoll dress and she felt Cedric shift on the couch.

"I guess that's my cue to go—" Cedric said.

Califia turned her face toward him. She reached out for his hand and placed it on her left breast. Cedric's eyes didn't leave hers.  
"Come here," she said, and he leaned in, allowing her lips to snag hold of his bottom lip and suck on it.

She felt both of their hands slip inside the dress. She unfastened her bra and pulled it off, letting them caress her softness. Albert wasted no time bending his head low to suck on her nipples, and Califia thrilled to his touch, knowing he was getting off on having his hands on her again. She turned her attention back to Cedric, tonguing him down, enjoying the sound of a deep groan his throat. His hand dropped from her breast and snaked its way to her thigh. She opened her legs and felt his fingers going under her dress seeking out her panties.

She reached down and pulled up the hem of her dress, giving Cedric access to the basic cotton bikini whites she was wearing. His fingers slipped down her panties and she watched his eyes widen when he felt her clit ring.

"Damn," he whispered staring at her face as he plucked at her clit, tapping the ring. His fingers were soon joined by Albert's.

"That's how you roll?" Albert whispered when his finger touched her ring. Cedric's index and ring finger were already spreading her labia and plunging softly in and out of her as Albert's middle finger tapped and pressed on her clit. Califia started panting at the sensations of two different hands touching her, her body soaking their fingers to sticky wet perfection.

"Shit…she got a fat wet puss…," Cedric exhaled. "…she letting us play all in this…"

The fingers of both her hands crawled up their thighs and eased down into their crotches, rubbing two different swellings.

Cedric immediately removed his fingers and unfastened his pants giving Califia full access right away. He had a nice-looking fat brown dick and Califia gripped it firmly, letting him know she was running the show. His fingers returned to her pussy, touching her clit now that Albert had taken over her vagina, curling his fingers, trying to find the best way to please her with his touch. She released Cedric's dick to the sound of his groaning disappointment at leaving him unattended.

She quickly worked on Albert's pants, curious to see what he was packing, and she wasn't disappointed. His golden-brown length filled her grip. With both cocks in her hands, she stroked them equally and let her thighs fall open wider.

"Take off your dress," Albert whispered in her ear.

"You take it off," She commanded, leaning forward so he could ease it over her head. Cedric pulled her panties completely off, and then they all went back to Califia stroking them and the both of them alternating playing with her clit and fingering her pussy. Albert took a look at her stomach and noticed the two tattoos she had placed over her surgery scars. The left side had a writing similar to fancy Sanskrit lettering. The right side had a tribal rendering of a manta ray.

In her passion, she observed how the two men interacted with her body. They were not as aggressive as she would've liked, and they were not very talkative as she would've loved, but they were attentive and took polite turns to play inside her pussy. She found Albert to be more of a voyeur, his moans happening more when he watched her kiss Cedric and roll her fingers around the head of Cedric's dick.

Cedric liked being an exhibitionist, occasionally telling Albert to watch how he fingered Califia. She glanced over at Albert's face, his light eyes were narrow as he bit his lower lip, and that one bit of detail, his lips twisted because of her, made her release sooner than she wanted.

"Her pussy is grabbing my fingers…oh…shit…" Cedric groaned, his dick spurting all over her hand.

She saw Albert's eyes squeeze shut as he kept stroking her clit, knowing he had caused her orgasm.

"Cum on my tits, Albert," Califia moaned to him.

Albert gasped, then jumped up with his dick gripped tightly in his hand. Cedric fell away from her as Califia sat up holding her breasts for him. Albert's fingers clasped her right nipple as he stroked hard, another deluge of pre-cum dropping on her tits before she felt the heavy drops of semen raining down on her nipples.

"Aw…shit…!" Albert yelled, looking down at Califia's face. She rubbed his ejaculate all over her breasts.

"You couldn't wait to do that, huh?" she said.

"Been dreaming about it forever," he said, panting and staring down at her chest.

She glanced over at Cedric, and he was rubbing his dick in his hand.

Her cell phone rang. She answered much to the chagrin of the two spent men watching her. She stood up, grabbing her underwear and dress.

"Hi, Ayanna. Tomorrow? What time? Really? That sounds like fun. I'll be ready."

Califia hung up her cell and stared at the two naked men.

"I guess your local Polar Bear club is doing their daily early morning dip in the ocean. I'm going to join Dr. Youngblood tomorrow."

Albert and Cedric still had lustful looks on their faces. She felt powerful standing and looking down at them. Over dinner, she knew that she wanted to sleep with one of them before she left Oak Bluffs. What had occurred, the spontaneous need in her to have both of them was not expected. But now that they had touched her, and she had kissed them both, she wanted them equally. Maybe at the same time again if they were open to it.

"I think I'm going to turn in now. I have to get up in a few hours apparently," she said, her voice laced with honey and spice.

Cedric took the hint and grabbed his pants, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. Albert stood up and placed himself in front of her.

His eyes regarded her without judgment.

"I want to be the first one," he said touching her cheek.

Califia played coy, but she leaned into the touch.

"You like us both. I know that. But I want you first," he said.

"Okay," she said, fully controlling the narrative that she could already see playing out for the rest of the week.

###

When N'Jobu stepped out of the shower inside his suite, he wasted no time jumping into his sauna.

The Royal Delegation would leave for D.C. in a few days and N'Jobu was so ready to leave Wakanda. Get away from the oppressive environment he found himself in inside the palace.

He sat on the wooden bench inside his personal sauna and allowed the intense heat to comfort and ease his body. He was already packed and needed to tend to some last minute military matters before he left.

He ran his hand over his face. His beard needed a good trim before he left for the states. He debated getting a haircut now that he allowed his hair to grow out. He rubbed his chest and considered where to eat his dinner for the evening since he wanted to be alone. He heard the sound of his bathroom door opening.

He saw through the fogged up sauna door the figure of a woman.

Zinzi.

She opened the sauna and stepped in with a towel draped around herself.

"What are you doing here?" he said, not meaning to sound annoyed. He just wanted the solitude of his own thoughts.

She sat next to him, her hair piled up in a top knot on her head.

"Why can you not leave that Zana woman alone?"

"This again?"

"Yes. 'This again.' I am your woman now, N'Jobu."

"Are you still fucking Gcuma-?"

"No."

N'Jobu blinked, surprised. Zinzi's eyes were taking in his nudity.

"I want to be with you," she whispered.

"Wait a minute, since when—"

She threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips into his hard. He pulled back from her, holding her arms gently but firmly away from him. Zinzi sat back from him. He released her arms.

"Listen, you and I have an arrangement that we agreed to stick to—"

"I have changed my mind."

"Changed your mind? Why?"

Zinzi stared at him. She stood up and let her towel fall to the floor. Holy Bast.

N'Jobu had never seen her naked and was dazzled by what she presented to him. Statuesque and stacked, she eased her frame in front of him, then dropped to her knees and cradled his face in her hands.

"I love you," she said.

"Zinzi, no," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I want to be your wife. I want you."

"I told you to give me time—"

"No. No more time. I want this, now. I want you, now."

She was kissing him again.

"Tell that Zana woman it is over. Tell that sergeant you think I am not aware of that it is over too."

Her tongue was dipping into his mouth. And he surprised himself by letting her in. She let her hand fall to his cock.

"See, you want me too," she said fondling him. She cradled his balls in her hand.

"Let me have you, please, N'Jobu. I love you."

She was going to tie him down. This clever spider woman who built her web in front of him lulling him into a false sense of safety as she actually spun her webbing around him. Trapping him. All she needed to do was drop her fangs into him…

"Tell me you will not go to those women again. Tell me…"

She rubbed her face around his and he slowly gave in, kissing her back. She climbed up onto his lap and he held her waist.

"Tell me…" she whispered in his ear, and her warm breath excited him.

He said nothing and just allowed his lips and tongue to explore her needy mouth. A woman begging was his weakness.

N'Jobu pulled away from her lips and looked at her heavy voluptuous breasts. He reached up and grabbed them. There was so much for him to hold. He suckled her nipples and her sighs sent trickles of pleasure toward his groin.

"N'Jobu," she sighed again, feeling his length fill out between her legs.

He stuck his face between her breasts, plucking at her nipples and listening to her heavy sighs spin into desperate pants as she rotated her vulva on his dick.

"Tell me you can love me," she begged him.

N'Jobu pulled her from his lap and made her sit on the wooden sauna bench. He stood in front of her a placed his cock between her tits. His dick disappeared, only the tip showing. She pushed her huge breasts together and he fucked them eagerly.

"Tell me…" she kept saying.

"Zinzi, fuck…." he whispered, thrusting his cock and abandoning any thoughts outside of this moment with her, the woman who he thought of as a friend only. He reached down and squeezed her tits harder around his dick.

"I can make you happy N'Jobu. You can fuck me in my ass, in my mouth, anywhere you want, just make me your woman…"

"Shit!"

"Let me wear your clit ring, N'Jobu…"

At that moment, N'Jobu's mind went to Califia. She would be the only one to wear his ring. Only her. Zinzi kept begging him, but all he could concentrate on was his woman's pussy, his ring on her clit, his dick covering it with his semen to remind her of who she belonged to…

N'Jobu gasped as his orgasm seized up his back and he drenched Zinzi's neck and face.

"Califia, shit-!" he yelled, and then he caught himself.

Pulling out from between her breasts, N'Jobu felt ashamed for calling out his former lover's name. Zinzi's eyes looked watery, but she stood up and stroked his face.

"I will love you enough for the both of us, N'Jobu," she said.

"I—"

"Do not…" she said touching his lips.

"Sit down," he said.

Zinzi dropped back on the bench and N'Jobu kneeled before her, lifting her legs and pushing them back on the bench. His mouth enveloped her clit. She was alluring, no doubt about it. Luscious and beautiful. Had he never gone to the states, they would've been married and fucking like rabbits by now, on their third or fourth baby truthfully. Licking her pussy, trying his best to bring her pleasure to make up for the short bit of pain he subjected her to, N'Jobu knew he could never love Zinzi the way she needed to be loved. And it was unfair to her to lie and pretend that he could ever fall in love with her. He could only feel platonic love for her.

Zinzi reached out and held up her legs for him. He stuck his fingers inside her and finger fucked her, his thick digits pulling pleasure out of her as she kept saying his name over and over. She was dripping. He felt his cock stir again.

He tongued her pussy, and when she came in his mouth, he savored the taste and feel of her, wondering how hard Gcuma came when he was inside of her. This fine ass woman hung out to dry by a coward.

When they were finished, N'Jobu showered with Zinzi, allowing her to touch him all over. When she saw his seed jewel in his penis, she rubbed it.

"I will not give up on you," she whispered as warm water beat down all over them.

He knew she wouldn't.

But that was the least of his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Throwing me off my axis**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Best thing I ever had**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But please believe me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I would never tell no lie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm not no liar babe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You must have me confused**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say you don't need me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then I guess that means we're done trying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm not gon' try babe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I won't come back for you**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **And now we know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That we were never meant to be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never meant to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At least now I know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That we were never meant to be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I won't chase you…"**_

 _ **Da-P & Mars Today – **_**"No More"**

Califia stood on the porch of the pink cottage holding a large beach towel, a large bottled water and an over-sized beach bag filled with a book and a change of clothes as she watched Ayanna and a group of other Black women walk towards her. They were within walking distance of the beach and Califia quickly joined the fast-moving crew. It was five-thirty in the morning, a little nippy, but Califia was fired up. Ayanna carried a combination folding chair and backpack.

Once they reached the beach, other members of the Polar Bear club greeted the new arrivals. There were light refreshments and juice available for them after they took their dip. Califia pulled off her SFSU sweatshirt and shimmied out of her sweatpants. Her aquamarine string bikini looked a little daring compared to a lot of the one piece and tankinis she saw.

She held hands with Ayanna as they walked into the frigid waters of the Atlantic.

"Ohmigod!" Califia yelled as the icy water rushed over her shoulders. She was pretty sure her titties had frozen and fallen to the bottom of the ocean. They ducked under a wave and Califia started swimming, rubbing water over her head and wiping her eyes.

Once the cold dip invigorated their bodies, the Polar Bears waded back to shore and drank juice with bagels and cream cheese. Some said their goodbyes to start their day while others set up camp on the beach to get an early jump on finding the best spots before the tourists showed up and beach real estate became scarce.

Califia chose a spot near the water.

"Cali!"

Califia looked up and saw Albert walking onto the sand with a folding chair in his grip. She was happy to see him. He watched her throw her clothes back on, his eyes lingering on her thighs as she pulled up her sweats.

"You're not getting in?" she asked.

"Nah, too cold for me."

"Chicken," she said.

She spent the day with Ayanna and Albert on the beach. She could listen to Ayanna talk about anything for hours. They spoke of history, and music, and the best ingredients for making cornbread. They argued about sugar on grits and why candy corn was trash. Pineapples on pizza was acceptable. Ayanna asked about Califia's tattoos and the meaning of the writing on her right side.

"It means love," Califia said, unconsciously touching it.

"I thought you said it meant passion," Albert said.

"It has several meanings. Love. Passion. Happiness," she said.

"It's quite lovely," Ayanna said.

When the sun rose high in the sky, Califia returned to the water with Albert on her heels. They waded out pretty far together, and she draped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He seemed shy about her kissing him openly in public.

"You have a girlfriend or something?" she finally asked him when he kept looking towards the shore.

"No."

"You don't like me kissing you?"

"No."

"My breath stink or something?"

"No!"

"Then why are you acting skittish?"

"Y'know…"

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"People are watching. You just arrived. I don't want them thinking anything bad about you."

"Woman thou art loosed?" she teased.

"You know what I'm saying."

She turned her back away from the shore and pulled aside her bikini top so that her breasts popped out.

"Suck my titties out in the ocean, Albert."

His gaze raked over her breasts.

"Cali, damn, you just get right to it, don't you?"

His hands slipped up her stomach and grabbed a hold of her breasts. He then pulled her top back together when he heard splashing near them. Califia laughed and pushed away from him, heading back toward the shore. She knew he was looking at her ass, and she wanted him to. She was so horny for him.

She heard him masturbating after she went to bed the night before. They were alone in the cottage because Bakari stayed with his parents. She was tempted to have sex with Albert right then, but she wanted to let him stew over their play time with Cedric. She listened to him stroke himself, the sounds of his hand on his dick spurning her to play with herself. She covered her mouth with her hand when she heard him cry out her name with soft grunts, her own orgasm peaking after him.

Ayanna was ready to head back to her home when Califia made it back to their beach spot. They would have their walking tour and lunch the next day.

Albert walked with them back to his family cottage and they both waved Ayanna on her way home.

Bakari was gone. So was his family's car. They must've gone running errands or visiting friends. She was happy that they let her do as she pleased and didn't pressure her into being part of their scheduled plans.

She showered and threw on a pair of shorts and another bikini top to lounge around the house in. Albert showered and she heard him go to his room. The urge for sex came over her. She grabbed a condom from her purse and stuffed it in her shorts pocket. When she opened her bedroom door to go to Albert's room, he was already at her door.

No words were spoken. It was understood. They were going to make the beast with two backs. No doubt.

###

Califia looked down from the first-row balcony of the Union Chapel Church.

She glanced around the packed sanctuary and took in the best of the best of Oak Bluffs Black elite. Well-dressed, smelling like new money, and hosting a slew of colorful church crowns to die for, Califia could see why these people prided themselves. Like shiny copper pennies gleaming in the sun, these people had built a real sanctuary on the island to buffer themselves from the outside world. Could she really blame them? To create a safe haven in this resort where they had the best for themselves and their children and damn everyone else? If only her people in Oakland were this lucky. And it really was luck. The luck of birth. The luck of geography. The luck of class. The luck of connections. The luck of being acceptable and respectable. Sometimes the luck of being the right color. As Ayanna explained to her over lunch, they weren't about assimilation per se, more like ascension. Ascension to the best of what America had to offer them. And ascension often meant leaving others behind for the good of the group.

Wedged between Ayanna and Vivian, Califia gazed upon the main sanctuary as the congregation sang along with a small well-rehearsed choir. The octagonal-shaped church was filled with the harmony of voices that were proud to be their particular brand of special.

She had attended a literary tea, taken a beautiful walking tour of history with Ayanna, and spent time in Vivian's kitchen listening to the triumphs and tragedies of these people as they peeled shrimp, shucked husks off of fresh white corn, and simmered home-made clam chowder on a refurbished 1920s stove. She had shared her body with Albert and Cedric, gone on long bike rides with Bakari, and even spent time with Olivia and Hazel. That had been a lesson in peeling back layers. Califia peeped Olivia's large church hat as she watched the woman sing from her hymnal book standing next to her two daughters and portly husband, a handsome man with a dimple in his chin who talked really loud in group settings. Watching Olivia interact with her family gave Califia a first-hand look at the pressures put upon her and others like her. Nothing she did around Hazel was perfect; slick criticism masked as suggestions nicked at Olivia like tiny razor cuts, the continual slow blood-letting irritating to Califia. No wonder Olivia projected so much mean girl behavior trying to control all those around her. She was powerless around her elders, so she took it out on her friends and even her own children.

Dawn and Collette, Olivia's eight-year-old twins, followed Califia everywhere and called her 'Auntie' which drove Hazel and Olivia nuts hearing it. Every morning for the last five days when Califia met Ayanna to go Polar Bear dipping, the twins were waiting for her on Hazel's porch, wanting to play dragon tails with her or to have her and Bakari do capoeira for them so they could watch her flip all over the place. Califia was smitten with them too, braiding their hair and listening to them babble about anything that was on their mind. Dawn wanted to be a fashion designer, and Collette was bouncing between being a doctor or a helicopter pilot, or both.

Being around the twins gave Califia insight into how early indoctrination was fed to them.

Once, while taking in the sights of the marina and deciding where to have lunch, a group of Black tourists who were not connected to the island in any way came through with children roughly the same age as Dawn and Collette. These children were excited and eager, and overly enthusiastic. Also, loud. The twins were attracted to the rambunctious energy and tried to go interact with the newbies, but Hazel and Olivia quickly steered them away from the tourists.  
"Oh, let's not disturb those people, girls," Hazel said, loud enough and in a tone spiteful enough to make the Black tourists catch her drift. Califia made it a point to introduce herself to the people and greeted their children. She complimented them on their choice of ice cream and admired their souvenir t-shirts and gave suggestions to the parents on where to go.

She could tell this bugged Hazel, but Olivia just watched, and then glanced at her daughters and how they watched Califia interact with the tourists. To add salt into the wound, when they all ended up lunching at the same restaurant, Califia invited the tourist children to sit at a separate table with her and the twins. Dawn and Collette felt so grown-up sitting away from their relatives, and they had a good time talking about cartoons and video games with the other children. It probably wasn't much to transform a life, but Califia hoped the twins would take the hint and be open to other skinfolk.

Keeping ahead of the Jones' had aged Olivia. She was thirty but already looked like she was in her forties. As much bragging as she did with her husband about their new house and their impressive careers, Califia didn't feel like Olivia experienced joy in the accomplishments. She had lovely children, a good man, and plenty of resources, but she always looked pinched in the face about something. Even Albert and Cedric gave off dissatisfied vibes at times, often drinking heavily when they hung out together and commiserating with one another about the grind of their career choices, almost sounding like regrets in the paths they'd forged. They hovered around Califia like disjointed moths, her flame exciting them.

Once in the middle of coitus, Cedric was on top of her and she had told him "I want you to cum in my mouth."

He hollered out, "Fuck, yeah! Open your mouth!" and after he nutted on her ready tongue, he fell next to her on the bed and threw an arm around her, pulling Califia in close.

"I need to wife you up," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I've seen the stunnas you roll with, Cedric."

"You've never heard 'Show me a beautiful woman, and I'll show you a man who's tired of fucking her'?"

"What?"

"Things that glitter ain't always gold, Cali. You don't put pressure on a man. You do your own thing, and you let people live. You know how rare that is? I have to go through social climbers, appropriate bloodlines, women focused on the material instead of me standing in front of them just trying to have a nice time. You and I have a good time, we fuck outrageously well together, and you listen to me about what I'm in to, I mean, really listen and engage. Marry me."

"Shut up. You have a great life, Cedric. It's easy to listen to you and want to know what you're about."

"I wouldn't say great. Very satisfactory on most days for sure. Come spend time with me in Atlanta. Make my life better, baby."

"Hmmm, so Atlanta and then New York."

"Albert already hitting you up to go there?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mind sharing. You are worth it."

Califia's eyes drifted over to Cedric and his mother. Mrs. Hunter had the most elaborate hat on in the church. Ayanna had loaned Califia a sassy little tangerine-colored hat that made her bald head pop with the summer dress she wore to the church. She had received plenty of compliments about the hat, and Ayanna told her to keep it. Cedric turned his head and looked up. He smiled when he saw Califia looking down at him. She waved to him.

Two rows in front of Cedric, standing next to Olivia's husband, Califia saw Albert singing, his pleasant tenor voice smoothing over the older voices that were losing the tune of the hymn. Albert couldn't wait to get her alone in D.C. And he couldn't wait to see her in Oakland. She knew she was messing with both Cedric and Albert for the fun of it. They both pleased her sexually, and they both had qualities that she could admire. But real was real. As much as they accepted her background and what she was about, their families would not be having it. They were very much like N'Jobu in that respect. Destined for other people and places.

N'Jobu was on her mind more and more during her time on the island.

She found herself on the beach one day going through old photos on her phone. He would never be out of her system. Not totally. Something would remind her of him, and she would close her eyes and think of how safe she felt with him. When she saw the Black tourists on the marina, they had a toddler with them that looked like the age her own baby would've been had she gone to term.

She often wondered how different her life would've been with her baby. She could be walking around Oak Bluffs with it right now, her child sitting on her hip, wiping ice cream from a little girl's lips, or a little boy's cheeks. They would probably wear matching tourist shirts.

Unlike Xavier and all the others before, N'Jobu would never really become a footnote. He was in a whole 'nother category.

Before she knew it, the singing was done and she was walking out of the church with Vivian and Ayanna. Bakari flanked her side as Albert and Cedric sauntered over.

Califia wanted to go back to the beach and just sleep on the sand, but she promised Albert that she would attend a Sunday brunch with his family. Cedric planned on tagging along.

She had reserved a room at the Wesley for a couple of days. She wasn't able to get the top floor, but the one below it wasn't anything to sneeze at. She wanted time to herself and away from the more congested gatherings that were occurring at the cottages. Bakari's cousins had arrived, so it was a great excuse for her to give up her room in Albert's house and sneak away. The introvert in her was coming out full force and she needed a break to recharge.

As congregants streamed around them, Califia asked Bakari to place her suitcase in Albert's car since she would ride with him over to the brunch. Albert would drop her off at the Wesley afterward.

Saying her goodbyes to everyone, Califia felt Albert's hand at her lower back as he guided her through the crowd with Cedric right behind them. There were eyes on her, especially from some of the younger women and men.

The three of them had been discreet in their dalliances, and Califia tried her best not be around them all the time, but it was obvious that word had gotten out about them all.

When Hazel saw them approaching the SUV, it was Cedric who took her by the hand to throw off the older woman's suspicions. All Califia could think was, _"Yes you petty, bitter woman, I'm fucking your nephew all in your bed every night. Not only him but this other fine nigga too."_

"Are you all ready for brunch?" Hazel said.

"Yes, we are," Califia said rubbing her stomach.

"We're just waiting for Olivia and the others. Reverend Calhoun will be joining us," Hazel said beaming.

Cedric whispered in her ear.

"Rev. Calhoun is sort of a big deal around here. He's from Boston and runs the biggest Protestant congregation there. Politicians bend over backward to have his support."

"Gotcha," Califia said, not really caring in the least.

Bakari brought over her suitcase and Cedric grabbed it to put it in Albert's car.

A middle-aged gentleman with a receding hairline and perfectly capped teeth approached them.

"Reverend Calhoun!" Hazel said, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to her.

"You remember my grand-nephew Albert, and also Cedric Hunter, Betty's son…oh, and here is my Olivia and…."

Hazel spent a good five minutes pointing out everyone surrounding her. When Rev. Calhoun's eyes glanced her way, Albert introduced her.

"I love that hat on you," Rev. Calhoun said.

"Why thank you, Dr. Youngblood gave this to me," Califia said.

"Is Dr. Youngblood here? Where is she?"

"Ayanna!" Califia called out. Watching Hazel's face, she knew this was like sticking a burr up her ass.

Ayanna walked over with Bakari's parents.

"Rev. Calhoun. So good to see you back again," Ayanna said, giving the man a hug.

"We are going to have brunch, you should join us," Rev. Calhoun said.

Cedric, Albert, and Califia tried to keep from laughing at Hazel's expression. This was the last thing she wanted happening.

"That's a great idea, come join us," Albert said leading Ayanna to his car.

"I guess I'm riding with you, Cedric," Califia said, turning her face towards Cedric so Hazel wouldn't catch her giggling.

Cedric still had Califia's hand in his as he walked her to his car. He whispered in her ear.

"I want to be with you tonight. It's my turn."

She only smiled.

###

Brunch was held inside a darkly lit restaurant. There were fifteen people seated around three large tables in a back room.

The food was basic, but Hazel seemed to think it was the best thing around. The older woman led the table discussions and did her best to keep Ayanna in check. She didn't need to, for Ayanna was busy enjoying mimosas with Califia and having their own private side conversation about Albert and Cedric.

"Both of them?" Ayanna asked, incredulous, her eyes darting about to make sure no one was listening to them. They weren't.

Albert and Cedric both got stuck sitting next to two women Hazel invited in an obvious setup. Both men seemed irritated that they couldn't sit near Califia, and kept giving death stares to the man Califia ended up next to. Early in the brunch Califia chatted up the man and found him a slight bore when he focused the convo only on himself. When Cedric's face went sour watching them, Califia kept facing the other man and pretending to look interested, just to stoke Cedric's ire more. She knew he would let her have it later in bed, and her clit thumped just thinking about him getting back at her by blowing her back out. Albert tried to act like he didn't care, but she saw how his brow furrowed every time Califia leaned her face in closer to the man's ear. She enjoyed teasing them both. It made her a little hot and bothered in her seat.

"Yep. Both," Califia said.

"Young people today, I tell you," Ayanna said, a slight giggle in her voice.

"I like them."

"Which do you like better?"

"Hard to say," Califia said, her eyes watching both men make dry conversation with the women they were set up with.

"They both make me laugh, which is so important to me. A sense of humor is vital. They are both offensively attractive. Both have bodies to die for. Smart. Surprisingly progressive even though they both lean a little conservative—"

"They are both aware of the other?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll say," Ayanna said, sipping on her mimosa.

"It's been a fabulous trip," Califia said smirking.

"If you _had_ to pick just one of them, who would you take?"

"I couldn't—"

"But if you had to?"

"I'd have to think on that one."

Califia re-filled her mimosa glass.

"Maybe we should taper off on the mimosas, Dear," Hazel said, her hands folded under her chin watching Califia.

Califia glanced around the table as the others enjoyed their drinks. Albert glared at Hazel. The other people at the table held sly smiles.

"I'm just trying to catch up with you Ms. Hazel," Califia said, lifting her glass to her lips.

"Alright now, let me come with you," Ayanna said pouring herself another glass.

Hazel's eyes shifted to a stone-like intensity and she turned her attention back to Rev. Calhoun. Califia tuned into the rest of the conversation at the table that centered around proper schools for Dawn and Collette. Olivia was complaining that a Jack and Jill chapter in her city was taking too long accepting her daughters.

"God forbid they have to be around regular folks," Califia mumbled. She thought her voice was only low enough for Ayanna to hear, but the mimosa had amplified her whisper.

"Our children need to be around other _successful_ black families. I always find it amusing that Black people from humble beginnings always want you to apologize for being better than them, more successful, better prepared for life," Hazel said.

"Around here you don't need to make excuses or be self-conscious about Black excellence," Rev. Calhoun said.

"Or display defensiveness at being better," Olivia added, staring at Califia.

Califia saw Albert's eyes dart down to his plate. Cedric stared at Olivia.

"I come from a humble _and_ successful Black family," Califia said, feeling her blood thunder in her ears. She fought the urge to throw her drink at Hazel.

"I don't think a prison term is successful," Hazel said, folding her hands in her lap, looking triumphant.

"Hazel—" Ayanna said, slamming down her mimosa glass.

Califia took her linen napkin from her lap and folded it, placing it on the table. Ayanna leaned forward and Califia patted her hand.

"My father went to prison. But he's free now and doing well," she said.

"It must be difficult for him to transition after being gone for so many years. Is he adjusting? Vivian and Otis took Califia in and raised her while her father was in prison," Hazel said, making sure everyone at the tables heard her.

"Well, thank goodness we had people who could step in and help with that situation," Rev. Calhoun said.

"My father…"

Califia could feel the old hurt stirring in her chest. She stopped to get her thoughts in order. She could see Cedric staring at her, his deep-set dark eyes sympathetic. Albert couldn't even look at her, his hard eyes placed on his Aunt, his jaw clenching. The two women sitting next to them looked uncomfortable. The gathering was silent.

"Have you ever seen a living ghost, Ms. Hazel?" Califia asked.

Hazel's eyes flitted around the table looking confused by the question.

"When I was young, I had a best friend, Natasha. We did everything together. Slumber parties. Silly little tea parties with our mothers. Our birthdays were close together so we often had combined parties to celebrate. One day, she doesn't come to school, and I think maybe she's sick or something. Days go by, and then my mother tells me that Natasha was molested. By a police officer that patrolled our neighborhood. Her parents did everything they could to demand justice, and nothing happened. Cop still patrolled our 'hood. Natasha comes back to school, and she's not the same. Something is dead inside of her. She's alive, but she's a ghost…"

Califia could feel the energy in the room shift to a cold discomfort.

"Stories started going around that Natasha wasn't the only one. My father complained to the police precinct. The local papers. He tried to bring attention to this predator who went after little Black girls like me and my friend. So, my father confronted the cop when he saw him hanging around a park where I was playing. That cop drew a gun. He even pointed it at me. Do you know what it feels like to be a child and have a gun waved in your face, Ms. Hazel?"

Hazel's eyes dropped away from Califia's fierce stare.

"My father defended me. He pushed that cop and the cop hit his head and died. My father did his time like a soldier. No regrets. I graduated Summa Cum Laude from the university where my parents met. I teach near the same park where that cop died. I look out for little Black girls and little Black boys from humble means. I teach them capoeira to protect themselves. I teach them how to survive with often one parent present or none present in their lives whatsoever. You see, Ms. Hazel, to survive all that, and still come out kicking? I'm motherfuckin' Black excellence personified. Sorry to be cursing Rev. Calhoun. I know you uppity negroes can't stand us profane 'hood niggas."

Califia stood up from the table and unhooked her purse from her seat. She draped it around her shoulder and walked out.

"Cali!"

Cedric ran after her, following her out onto the blindingly sunlit street.

Califia walked down to one end of the street, and then the other, trying to figure out which direction the Wesley hotel was.

Cedric grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you don't ever have to explain anything to those people."

"You are those people. You and Albert, the whole lot of you—"

"No, we're not," Albert said, jogging up to the both of them.

Califia felt her entire body heat up. She could feel tears brimming beneath the surface, but she'd be damned if she let these people see her cry.

"Ayanna is in there right now ripping my Aunt a new one. I already told her off myself."

Califia took in deep breaths and exhaled long and hard.

"Can one of you just take me to my hotel? I'm done."

"I'll take you," Cedric said.

"I'll drop off your luggage when I take them home," Albert said. He reached out and tried to hug Califia. She held up her hand stopping him.

"That's a prime example of why I never came back," she huffed out feeling tired.

"Cali, come on," Cedric said.

She pushed past Albert and took Cedric's hand.

"Cali—" Albert called out.

She ignored him.

###

From her balcony, Califia watched the sunset, the soft yellow and orange rays looking like burnished bronze across the harbor. She wore a hotel bathrobe after taking a long hot bath. She oiled her scalp with a light unscented sesame oil that she bought from the local drug store.

She thought about ordering room service and a bottle of wine, but she decided to stay sober and she wasn't all that hungry. Her cell phone blew up with calls from Bakari and his parents and also Ayanna. She sent them text messages that she was fine.

She felt better but wasn't ready to face anyone just yet. She planned on spending the next four days away from Hazel and Olivia and anyone else associated with that family. She felt bad for Dawn and Collette who would probably stand on their porch waiting to see her walking from the beach. She forgot to tell them she was staying at the hotel for two days.

She walked back into the room and went to her closet to check out the dress she would wear in D.C. She spent a pretty penny for it. A chic black number with a sequined red strip that ran down the open back. She found a gorgeous pair of black heels with sequined bows that almost matched the style of sequins of the red strip. It was formal, sleek, and very sexy. It showed just enough skin on her back to make her memorable. And she needed people with the big bucks to remember her for when she followed up with them. She had business cards made up for her and Soliel's non-profit, and she had practiced her elevator pitch to any potential Daddy or Mama Warbucks who would listen to her spiel. She felt prepared.

There was a knock at her door.

"Shit," she muttered, "who is it?"

"Cedric."

She opened the door. Cedric held a bottle of cognac and a bag from the burger spot Califia thought was really good.

"Hungry?"

"I wasn't at first, but since you have that…double with cheese and relish?"

"And a side of garlic fries," he said.

"We can get married now," she joked.

She grabbed the bag and bottle from him.

Cedric closed the door behind him and watched Califia curl up on a desk chair and wolf down the burger. He picked up two plastic cups from her hotel bureau with a coffee machine and poured them both some cognac. He sat in the loveseat near her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better."

"I didn't want to bother you, but you were on my mind and I wanted to make sure you were good."

"I'm good. And I'm glad you came by."

She finished up the entire burger. It wasn't very big. She sipped a bit of the cognac and went to sit on Cedric's lap.

"That was brave of you…sharing that story. Bakari and his family never said why you were with them. We thought you were a distant cousin or something. Your Pops did a bid for you. That's…damn Cali, that's tough," he said rubbing her back.

"My father is amazing."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Because of you."

"Thank you," Califia said. She wrapped an arm around Cedric and kissed him. She twirled her tongue around his then sucked on his top lip. His lips enveloped hers and they took turns tasting the heat of the cognac in each other's mouths.

Another knock on her door.

"Really?" Califia said, chuckling as she pulled away from him. Cedric tried to keep a hold of her juicy lips between his. She stood up from him.

"You're going to leave me like this?" Cedric said pointing to his lap.

"Give me a minute," she said prancing over to the door and opening it.

"Hey."

The soft tenor soothed her ears.

Califia looked at Albert in the hall. He was carrying a bottle of wine and a small plastic container with a slice of cheesecake in it.

"Lookie here, dinner and now desert," Califia said opening the door wider so Albert could see Cedric.

Albert glanced inside at Cedric.

"See, I knew your ass couldn't stay away," Albert said with a grin on his face. Califia pulled him inside.

They broke open Albert's bottle and talked for a bit, with Califia climbing back on Cedric's lap when she saw him adjusting himself in his seat. They turned on the tv and watched a crime drama, with Califia curled up on Cedric.

Califia leaned back into Cedric more.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No," she said.

Cedric nuzzled his nose into her cheek, and she wiggled in his lap, pressing down on his full-blown erection. He started feeling Califia up through her bathrobe and she tugged the belt loose and opened it, letting both men see her nakedness. She tossed away the robe and swiveled around to face Cedric.

Cedric's tongue inched down her neck and made its way to her chest where he fondled and sucked on her ripe nipples. Califia ground her bottom on his lap and looked over at Albert who had his hand resting on the tent that popped up in his pants. He started tugging on his bulge watching them.

"Let me get up," Cedric said, and Califia slipped off of him and sat on the edge of the loveseat.

Cedric pulled off all his clothes. He stood in front of Califia, his shameless erection aimed at her lips. He started stroking it then allowed her to slather her saliva all on the wide underside.

"All mouth, Cali. Just like that," he said.

She serviced him while playing with her clit ring, tapping and petting it with delicate flourishes.

"Yes, that sloppy toppy. Keep on sucking, bitch," Cedric commanded, and Cali groaned when he put some bass in his voice, calling her out of her name and making her clit swell even more between her fingers. She needed to hear more. Wanted that rough edge. Craved that verbal. She peeled her lips away from his length.

"Let me have your dick," Califia said, her carnal invitation to Albert spurning him to undress beside her.

Albert stood next to Cedric and she encircled his cock with her fingers, still gripping Cedric with her other hand. She took turns slobbering them both down, their pre-cum mixing with her steady stream of saliva. She was curious to see how they would react when she stuck both of their fleshy tips in her mouth, letting their dicks touch, and when she opened her lips wide and sucked them both, their only concern was fair and equal treatment.

She kept her eyes darting between them, the eye contact enhancing their pleasure as she began inserting her fingers inside herself. She focused her attention on Cedric.

"How is your mouth feeling like pussy?" Cedric gasped, one hand on her forehead, the other gripping the base of his dick.

Califia started humming on his length and Cedric threw his head back.

"Oh, fuck!" he said.

"She working your shit, man?" Albert said, stroking his erection. Califia released Cedric and latched onto Albert, letting her teeth graze his glans before she wiggled the tip of her hot tongue on his large slit. She slid his cock in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. The vibration from the sound of her gagging set Albert on edge.

"Suck that dick," Albert grunted, thrusting his hips forward, causing Califia's head to push back. He started pulling his dick all the way out and thrusting all the way back in.

"Keep your mouth wide open," Albert hissed. Califia did what he told her to do.

"Gimme some," Cedric said forcing her mouth back on him.

Albert reached down and fondled her left breast.

"You ready for all this?" Cedric asked, lifting his cock so Califia could suck on his balls.  
"Don't forget these nuts over here," Albert said pushing her head closer to his sack. She was cramming three fingers with substantial depth into herself when Cedric entwined his fingers in her other hand and pulled her up, leading her towards the bed. Califia stopped and turned back to Albert. She held her left hand out to him.

"C'mon, Albert," she said.

Cedric pulled Califia onto the queen-sized bed. Once she was sprawled on her back, Cedric settled between her legs and pried her thighs open wider. Albert sat on his knees and stroked his length, feeling on her breasts as he watched Cedric dip his tongue deep inside of her, the slurping sounds he made causing Albert's mouth to go lax as he fondled Califia.

"Albert," she whispered, looking up at his face.

Cedric lifted up her legs and dragged his thick tongue up and down her vulva.

"You ready for me, Cali?" Cedric asked, staring up at her face, his lips and cheeks shiny from her juices.

Califia nodded, but she was more focused on Albert as she tugged on her stiff nipples.

"Turn over," Cedric said.

Califia rolled over and got up on her knees. Cedric unwrapped a condom and rolled it on himself. He lined himself up with Califia and pushed in.

"Take it, baby," Cedric said, gripping her hips.

Califia felt Cedric thrust into her slowly at first, and then he moved a little faster.

"Albert," Califia said. He scooted over and centered himself in front of her face and she took him in her mouth, tongue first then her full lips sliding him deeper into her relaxed throat.

"Damn…Al…look at her throwing it back on me, look at this ass on my dick…" Cedric moaned.

Califia slurped all over Albert's dick, her head finally developing a rhythm that allowed her to handle Cedric's thrusts at the same time.

"She's wetting your shit up, man," Cedric said, watching Califia's head bob as she juggled Albert's balls on her tongue.

Albert placed a hand on his back to support his thrusts between her lips.

"Take it all, Cali," Albert whispered, pushing further into her throat.

"Look at this shit…look at this ass…" Cedric gasped, letting go of Califia's waist and letting her pound on him with her own momentum.

"Goddammit! Take it bitch…yeah…take it deep!" Cedric shouted, slapping her ass. Califia released Albert's dick with a sloppy wet popping sound, her saliva dripping from her lips and down onto her throat.

"Spank me again," Califia demanded looking back at Cedric.

"Oh, you like that shit, huh girl?" Cedric said. Both his hands smacked both cheeks.

"Yeah, she likes that," Albert said, stuffing his dick back in her mouth, making Califia gag the way she had been taught.

"How's that mouth?" Cedric asked.

"Fucking amazing," Albert said holding Califia's head with both hands.

"You need to get in this pussy," Cedric said.

The men switched positions.

Cedric sat on the bed and nuzzled Califia's face with his own, putting kisses on her cheeks as she waited for Albert who ran to grab a condom before jumping back on the bed. He entered Califia carefully, easing between her sopping wet folds, his breath catching in his throat when he was deep-seated within her. He let out a loud groan.

"Goddamn she's tight as fuck," Albert panted.

Cedric didn't answer. He was caught up with Califia's mouth, her tongue joining with his in slow wet seductive circles.

Albert picked up his pace and Califia looked back at him when she felt him going off inside her pussy with bold strokes.

"Damn, dude, that's crazy. You're beating her shit up," Cedric said watching Albert thrust his hips. Albert worked himself up into a frenzy and grabbed Califia's shoulders.

"You're fucking me so good, Albert," she panted.  
"Yes, baby," Albert said, his voice rising as the intense sensation of Califia surrounding his dick tight really got to him.

"Get that shit," Cedric said playing with Califia's nipples as he massaged his fat dick watching Albert.

"Albert!" Califia cried out when he slapped her ass hard.

"Okay, man, give her back, I want some now," Cedric said pulling Califia off of Albert's dick.

"Wait a minute…" Albert said trying to pull Califia back, but Cedric was already lifting her up and slamming her down on top of his shaft. Califia started moving on him.

"That's it, bitch, ride that dick," Cedric panted.

Califia closed her eyes feeling herself overcome with pure intense pleasure.

"Look at those titties bounce," Cedric said.

Califia wished she had fucked both of them together sooner. There was something about the synergy of them together that allowed her to get what she needed. More aggressive behavior and more verbal interactions.

If they could sustain the spanking a little more, she could almost feel like she was with N'J—

Damn.

Why was he popping into her head again at a time like this? Did it really take two men at the same time to give her what she'd been missing for so long?

Now that he was in her head, she couldn't shake him.

He would've spanked her until she was creaming.

He would've made her beg for his dick.

He would've made her open up her pussy for him.

He would've made her call him Daddy.

"My turn," Albert said. Califia crawled off of Cedric's dick and settled onto Albert's. His eyes were glued to her tits.

"Fuck me, Albert," she sighed raising up and down on him, not quite bouncing, but pretty darn close.

"I want you to cum for me, baby," Albert said.

"Yes," Califia whispered. Cedric was feeling on her tits and squeezing his dick.

"Will you let us fuck you like this again?" Cedric asked, his words slipping between gritted teeth. Califia glanced over at him. He was on the verge of release.

"Oh, shit! These big ass titties are bouncing like a muthfucka!" Albert said grabbing her ass.

"Tight pussy—" Cedric gasped.

"All on my dick—" Albert groaned.

"Pound that fat puss, Al. Give this bitch what she wants!" Cedric yelled.

"Ahhh, I'm cumming bitch…I'ma fuck my bitch…oh you're good…oh…s'good—"

Albert lifted up and squeezed Califia tight, her tits smashing into his sweaty chest. She ground her clit into his groin and got enough friction to make herself cum right after him.

"I know you have some more in you, Cali," Cedric said.

Albert carefully removed his sheathed cock from her pussy.

"Hop on this dick, bitch," Cedric barked out propping up his thickness.

Califia wanted more and eagerly slid down on his erection. Cedric lifted her up and down allowing her to hang on him and let him do all the work. Her engorged pussy was overstimulated, but she wanted to work through the sensation. Albert was watching them, his shiny eyes taking in every inch of her. She heard him moan like he was in pain when Cedric turned her around so that she rode him in reverse cowgirl.

"Look at that pussy, you can see it gripping my shit," Cedric said.

Califia lifted up from her knees, and resting back on her heels, she pressed her hands into his thick thighs for balance.  
"She's bouncing…she's bouncing…ohhhhhhh….look how she's bouncing…fuck…CALI!" Cedric hollered.

Califia felt Cedric's dick swell and knew he was shooting a hot heavy load into his condom. She patted her clit and then pinched it, twisting the swollen bud until her insides throbbed on Cedric's cock. He grabbed a hold of her waist and raised his hips to make her feel every inch of him through her orgasm.

She stretched out her back and arms and Albert helped her off of Cedric so that she could crawl between them.

Condoms tied off and tossed into the wastebasket near the bed, the threesome stayed entwined together, both men taking turns kissing her, playing with her tits and slipping eager fingers inside of her soaking slit. She couldn't tell where one began and the other ended, just three writhing bodies moving as one, their various skin shades looking like a Neapolitan swirl on the bed.

She arched her back and lifted onto her elbows when they both slid down between her legs and ate her out, both their tongues snaking around each other as one nibbled on her clit and sucked on her piercing while the other slid a hot tongue inside her pussy. Her lip poked out when they each took a hold of either side of her labia with their tongues, licking and gently biting the swollen tender lips.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck," she panted when the tugging on her labia started pulling on the hood of her clit. The tips of their tongues probed and pressed her clit on either side of it, working together as a team, and she felt her orgasm all the way inside her anus and up the back of her neck. Her hands reached back and pushed against the headboard. Cedric nudged Albert aside as he flattened his tongue and licked up her juices, pressing his nose into her flesh too.

"Let me get some," Albert said, shoving Cedric back so that he could lap up everything she gave them.

"There's enough…there's enough for both of you," she panted with tremulous breath, lifting her legs higher and rubbing the tops of their heads as they licked all of her blessed offerings together.

###

Cedric was in a deep slumber when Albert and Califia began fucking next to him in the bed during the middle of the night.

Califia suspected that although Albert enjoyed having the threesome (twice!), his ego needed to have the last fuck with her. His dick was going in like a starving man between her legs. He held the top of her scalp with his hand to keep her head still so she wouldn't move too much and wake Cedric up who would inevitably want some too.

Without Cedric goading him on with words, Albert was less verbal, but his stroke was on point. He was getting off on fucking her missionary with a sleeping man next to him.

"What if Cedric was my husband, and you snuck in here to get me in trouble?" she whispered.

She heard Albert's voice hitch and his eyes smoldered at the thought. What was it about guys getting off on fucking another man's woman when they could get caught? It reminded her of the hentai anime her first ex after N'Jobu enjoyed. She liked the weird animated overexaggerated porn and noticed her rebound man got stiffer than concrete watching one particular clip where a man snuck into his lover's bedroom while her older husband slept next to her. Albert was probably into that scenario.

"Don't let my man hear you," she whimpered, purposely glancing at Cedric and pretending to push Albert back out of fear. Albert groaned and threw her legs over his shoulders.

"Please, don't, you'll get me in trouble. You can't fuck me like this. Not here in our bed."

Califia made her voice whiny, and Albert ate that shit up, digging in her walls deep.

"Oh God, you're so deep in my pussy. Don't let my husband find out. He'll be so mad at me. He'll punish me. He'll spank my ass. It hurts so bad when he spanks me…"

"You dirty bitch," Albert hissed in her ear, trying to keep his voice low, "You just let niggas fuck you in your man's bed like this?"

 _Okay, Albert, get into this shit_ , she thought.

"I like good dick," she whispered back to him.

"You fucking slut—"

"You like this slut. I know you want to nut all up in this pussy, dontcha?"

"Fuck, Cali!" he groaned.

"You wish you could take that condom off and nut in me raw, right in front of my husband—"

"Damn, Cali—"

"You love this pussy, dontcha?"

"Cali—"

She pushed him up so that he could watch her fondling her breasts and nipples. His face broke into a grimace as he shifted his stroke, watching her hands play with her tits.

"My husband would be so upset if he saw you fucking me so good and staring at my chest. Do you like my tits?"

She licked the fingers on both of her hands and wet her nipples, tweaking the tips lightly for him.

"Fuck this dirty bitch, Albert. Before my husband wakes up and spanks me—"

"Yes, I'll fuck my dirty bitch. Fuck… you… hard…," he grunted.

"Make me cum before he sees us like this—"

Albert was a goner. He spread her legs and watched his dick go in and out of her, his penetration hard and hungry. Califia played with her clit for him and he seized up, his ejaculation thick inside the condom. He coaxed a smaller and less intense orgasm out of her, but that was okay, she already had enough strong multiple orgasms for the night. Albert pulled off his condom and let a bit of his ejaculate dribble onto her clit.

"You ain't no joke, Cali. Shit," he said wrapping up the condom in Kleenex and tossing it in the trash.

She kissed Albert and stepped off the bed, padding her way to the bathroom. She peed heavily and cleaned herself up. She felt like she needed to give her kitty a little break from the guys. Reenergize her body. There were five used condoms in the wastebasket by the bed. She only had a few more days left in Oak Bluffs. She already knew tongues were wagging about the three of them. All she needed was a good two days by herself. Penis free.

When she returned to the bed, her eyes caught sight of a flashing light from outside the large window that had its curtains open. She ambled over to the window. Maybe it was the reflection of something—

No.

It was lightning.

Califia opened the window and the smell of the ocean seeped into her nose and she heard distant thunder echoing across the harbor. For a moment she felt an eerie sense of déjà vu.

A loud crack boomed and another streak of lightning zipped across the water.

She felt goosebumps on her arms. She rubbed her shoulders.

"Come back to bed," Albert called, his voice soft and inviting.

She was rooted to where she stood watching the sky. The taste in her mouth was metallic. Heavy. She felt nauseous the way she did whenever she had a sense of foreboding.

"Is the thunder bothering you?"

Albert stood next to her, both their naked bodies facing the open window.

"No, I'm just watching and listening."

"There will be a full moon soon," he said pointing out the waxing light already growing fuller in the sky each night.

 _Inyanga_.

Califia shook her head.

Albert took her by the hand and led her back to the bed. She rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat loud in her ear. But not louder than the thunder outside.

Xangô was busy.

Califia shivered. As if someone had walked over her heart.

###

N'Jobu stood inside the Presidential Suite of the Renaissance Hotel staring at the suit he would wear to the Pre-Gala Banquet and the formal Black and White Gala.

It was all black on black on black. His personal tailor gave the suit a smidgeon of Western flair mixed with Wakandan flourishes. It was badass and he knew it.

A hotel bathrobe wrapped around him, he went into the bathroom and smoothed beard oil onto his cheeks and chin. Looking at the bathroom counter he had a few cologne choices and decided to go subtle. He felt well-rested and prepared for the evening. He was to give a short two-minute speech at the banquet and then spend time meeting and greeting notable D.C. politicians and Washington elites. He was hoping to end the evening as quickly as possible so he could explore the city. Zinzi was thrilled to be in America; it was her first trip off of the continent and her first trip without her own family. Gcuma was her added treat.

N'Jobu did his best to help Zinzi sneak away with Gcuma, but it was difficult with T'Chaka being there with them. The one thing in their favor was that T'Chaka was staying at another undisclosed hotel for security reasons. Zinzi was on another floor from N'Jobu, so when he and T'Chaka spent their first day in D.C. meeting with the American President along with other African dignitaries, Zinzi had a short window of time to have a secret tryst.

After getting physically involved with Zinzi in his sauna, their relationship had warped into a weird sexual tension. It would be so easy to hurtle into a full-blown sexual relationship with her. She was gunning for it. But he was not one to be sharing a woman. He felt certain he could use the military to free himself from her. And since she was seeing Gcuma in D.C., he was able to put some distance between them. He already suspected that Gcuma was aware of what happened with Zinzi in his sauna.

Zinzi was still upset with N'Jobu that he wouldn't stop seeing his other two women, but she kept giving him seductive vibes whenever they were alone. A part of him wanted to be mean and fuck Zinzi in front of Gcuma just to get the man to flex and come for her. But he cared about Zinzi and didn't want to hurt her just to provoke another man.

He felt an alarm on his kimoyo bead go off. Time to get ready.

When he was dressed, N'Jobu stepped outside his hotel suite and found Yejide and Ometeko waiting for him. They were dressed in white form-fitting dresses with black leather knee-length boots. Sharp. Sophisticated. Deadly. They led him to the private elevator that would take them down to Zinzi's floor.

Captain Gcuma was standing watch outside Zinzi's door, and when he saw N'Jobu, his eyes seemed to take in what he was up against.

Zinzi looked phenomenal in a white and black dress that had a short crystal beaded train in the back. Her hair was twisted into a French roll and her earlobes were decorated with large mother-of-pearl colored earrings that dangled down to her neck.

N'Jobu took her hand and could only wonder how Gcuma felt trailing behind them as they piled onto the elevator.

When they reached the banquet floor, they were met with more Wakandan security and T'Chaka. The King's flowing black robes complimented N'Jobu's suit. It was easy to tell they were royalty. They had arrived a little early and the organizers wanted guests to be seated and in place first before the Royal Delegation made their entrance. They were made to wait in a private side room. It was for security reasons, but also part of the pomp and circumstance of having an actual King and Prince present.

Zinzi sat near him, but he could feel the forbidden glances happening between Zinzi and Gcuma. No one else was picking up on it because Gcuma was part of security and had to keep his eye on everyone, but N'Jobu caught their vibe. He hated being an unwitting part of a threesome. He wished the banquet hall would fill up already so he could get away from Gcuma. He was starting to feel like a cuckold. He twisted the royal onyx and silver ring his father gave him when he returned home from Berkley. Why couldn't those doors open sooner? He started pacing.

"You're not nervous about your speech are you?" T'Chaka asked, a twinkle in his eye as he stared at N'Jobu.

"No. Just ready to get out of this room," he said while glaring at Gcuma who appeared to feel the same way.

Zinzi patted N'Jobu's hand.

"You will be fine. You always are," she said.

Her eyes looked dreamy and satisfied. Lucky woman.

"Your Highness, the other dignitaries are seated and we are ready for your entrance," said a woman wearing a headset and carrying an Ipad. She was wearing a formal dress, but it was obvious she was one of the organizers. Her neck-length dreds flattered her heart-shaped face. She was excited to be near T'Chaka.

"Thank you, Evelyn," T'Chaka said looking at the woman's name tag.

Gcuma stepped out first, followed by T'Chaka's Doras. Yejide and Ometeko would bring up the rear to protect N'Jobu and Zinzi. The other part of their security team would stay posted outside the banquet hall and escort them to the gala ballroom afterward.

"Shall we?" N'Jobu said.

He held out his hand for Zinzi, and she took it, standing up from her chair. She slipped her arm around his and they followed T'Chaka out of the private room and through a hall. Doors to the banquet hall were opened for them and they were met with thundering applause from about five hundred people seated at large five-foot circular tables spread throughout the expansive room.

They had to walk from the back of the banquet hall to the front, an obvious tactic to parade them before the Americans. There were two large projection screens up behind the elevated tables in the front where they would be seated with a few other East African dignitaries. He saw his brother's handsome face projected onto the two screens. N'Jobu focused his attention on the back of his brother's head, occasionally glancing at the other guests to his left. Some were actually standing for them.

He felt Zinzi's other hand grip his arm.

"There are so many people here," she whispered to him.

He was about to answer her when his eye caught a familiar face.

The same round glasses. The same playful eyes. The same eager face full of excitement.

Bakari.

Their eyes met, both startled to see each other. N'Jobu kept his expression neutral as he approached Bakari's table. He saw that Bakari was seated next to a fair-skinned Black man with loose wavy hair. Bakari wrenched his eyes away from N'Jobu and focused on the person seated next to the light-skinned man. N'Jobu felt like someone had poured ice in his veins when he saw the changed expression on Bakari's face.

A red sparkly stripe down the back of a black dress. Reddish-brown skin peeking from the open-backed style. A short fade with a geometrically shaped undercut.

Bakari's face said it all. He looked shocked and scared.

N'Jobu kept his face forward. He wasn't going to look as he passed their table. Dear Holy Bast, he couldn't look. He mustn't look. He steeled himself as he passed near her, his eyes cemented to the back of his brother's head.

Zinzi felt him tense. Unaware, she patted his hand and kissed his cheek.

He kept his focus on T'Chaka and concentrated on breathing deeply so he wouldn't freeze up. One foot in front of the other. Move further away from what surely had to be her. Why else would Bakari react that way?

He felt himself breathe easier when they were far away from Bakari's table. They walked up a short flight of steps to get up onto the elevated seating that led to their banquet table.

N'Jobu sat down between Zinzi and T'Chaka and faced the sea of faces gawking at them, many probably taking pictures. All N'Jobu could think of was that his former university friend and the love of his life were seated out there, finally seeing who he truly was. He could only wonder what they were thinking.

He tried concentrating on the hosts who were standing at a podium introducing each of the dignitaries who stood to applause when their names were called. He felt his palms sweat a bit when T'Chaka stood up and waved at the crowd.

"…and next to King T'Chaka Udaku is his brother, the Crown Prince of Wakanda, Prince N'Jobu Udaku…"

N'Jobu saw his face projected on the screens. He stood up and waved his right hand to the left and right side of the room, then sat back down. He reached for the glass of water at his plate and sipped from it, his mouth feeling dry and hot. He did his best not to look anywhere near the right side of the room. Not that it mattered. Pretending they were not there didn't make them disappear. They were far enough in the back where he couldn't see them clearly. That was good. If he couldn't see them in detail, then they couldn't see him that well either. Except for the damn big screens behind his head.

Zinzi leaned toward him.

"Are you alright?" she said.

"I am fine. Just ready to get this speech over with," he said.

They listened to speakers from the Omega Psi Phi fraternity and the 100 Black Men organization as well as the three other East African politicians sharing the stage with the Udakus. Two Black U.S. House of Representatives Congress members addressed the audience. Then it was finally time for N'Jobu to speak.

He stood up from his seat and walked to the podium. He looked out upon the sea of eager faces. He was only speaking because T'Chaka wasn't yet confident in his English to address the audience. N'Jobu took a deep breath and adjusted the mic to his height.

"I'd like to thank Omega Psi Phi, 100 Black Men of the Greater D.C. area and the Honorable T.C. Hinton for inviting my family to this wonderful banquet and gala event. We have traveled far to be here with you because we believe in the mission of unity and making greater connections between East African nations and America, especially Americans of African descent…"

N'Jobu articulated all the talking points his brother wanted to be covered and he even received some smattering of applause and laughter when he went off script to answer the question of a female host. At the podium, N'Jobu took a moment to speak Wakandan to translate some of the words spoken that he knew his brother and Zinzi wouldn't get. The host had used some slang that his brother and fiancé were not familiar with.

When he was finished, N'Jobu sat back down. Nervous energy filled his limbs. Should he even try to speak to them? Ignore them? His legs felt like they had a mind of their own, wanting to step down from the stage and run to her. The logical side of him thought it would be best not to interact because the moment she was near him, there would be no way for him to hide how he felt. He was already feeling overwhelmed sitting in a cavernous room with her out there after three years and thousands of miles apart. He hadn't even really seen her, just her back. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe he just thought it was her because she and Bakari were two peas in a pod. If it were really her, wouldn't she be seated by him? There was another man there between them, maybe that was a completely different person. Maybe Bakari was just stunned and looked across at the woman to have something to focus on to get over his shock.

The food part of the banquet started, a fancy dinner of prime rib with all the trimmings and tiramisu with Turkish coffee for dessert. N'Jobu drank two glasses of white wine and found his head turning to look on _that_ side of the room. He had to see if it was truly her. Just once. He couldn't let his family suspect anything, and he couldn't give away anything, not with Zinzi there. He just needed his eyes to rest on that freckled face once more. See those fiery eyes of hers one more time. Take in those lips. It would be enough…had to be enough.

More speeches were given at the end of the banquet and N'Jobu tried to quiet his mind and fight for control of his anxious legs.

###

Califia was enjoying herself with Albert and Bakari.

There was a wine and cheese pre-banquet spread that they attended early, standing by high tables outside the banquet hall and chatting with other guests. Albert introduced her to several important people and Califia exchanged business cards with them. He was great at steering her away from charlatans and pointing out the real movers and shakers. He was enjoying rubbing his hand on the skin of her open-back dress. He tugged on the red strip whenever she got too far away from him and kept his hand on her hip when she was next to him. She didn't understand why he was being so territorial with her when she could barely beat back the women who glommed onto him when she stepped three feet away from him or turned her head to speak with Bakari.

When they were allowed to find their table inside the banquet hall, they found that they were matched up with seven high-powered Black women. Califia enjoyed talking to the women and exchanged cards with three of them that had expertise with non-profits and were interested in the transcontinental grassroots work Califia and Soliel were doing.

Albert was very attentive at the table. Califia had cut off intercourse between them, although she did let him eat her pussy the night before in his hotel room. She hinted to him that she would give him some after the gala, and he was eager to touch her as much as he could. His hand was on her thigh when the first East African dignitaries took their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Udaku Royal Delegation…"

The announcement brought many people to their feet as they applauded. Albert still had his hand on her thigh. She tried looking at her program while she stayed seated, but the lighting in the room had changed to spotlight the African royalty that was entering the hall. The family name sounded familiar. Califia hadn't bothered to read the program, she was so busy following Albert and using his introductions to people to gather as much intel and contacts as possible before the free expensive liquor got good to her.

Her eyes caught sight of the projected image of a gorgeous man with dark skin and a winning smile. She scanned the program again but gave up. She'd have to wait and see what the wordy program said once she had better light. Her eyes flicked up and caught Bakari's face. He was clapping and then suddenly stopped clapping in mid-hand movement. His eyes seemed to squint and his face literally blanched. His gaze darted to her face.

"Bakari?" she said over the din of applause.

Bakari's lips moved like he was going to tell her something and then the projected image on the screen of the East African King swept to a man walking behind him. A man with a well-groomed beard and thick tapered waves in his hair.

She knew those eyes.

She knew those lips.

Thank God she was sitting because Califia felt her knees give out and her hands shot forward and gripped the edge of the banquet table. She couldn't move her head, just kept her eyes on the screen and continued to grip the table. Her stomach felt like it was full of loose marbles and her chest was holding in all her breath. She couldn't take in any air from her nose or mouth. She was frozen like she had taken one look at the Medusa in all her glory and the revelation had turned her limbs and head to pure stone.

She could feel N'Jobu's entourage pass them by. Soon enough, she was watching the back of his head as she saw him linked arm and arm with a woman so beautiful that it made Califia finally take fresh air into her lungs.

His wife.

He was here with his wife.

He wasn't some son of a diplomat.

He was part of a royal house.

Califia did her best to act normal in front of Albert, but the glances she gave Bakari let him know she was hanging on by a thread. Her fight or flight response was in overdrive.

When N'Jobu's full title was announced and she saw him, really saw him for who he was, her mind raced back looking for clues, telltale signs from their past that she should've suspected, and it was all there. The sense of entitlement. The arrogance. The resources. The secrecy about his family. Jesus, even their sex, how he always liked her to present herself to him…it all made sense now. She let out a loud laugh and Bakari joined her, the others at their table not finding where the humor was coming from, but Califia knew Bakari was going down memory lane too. She grabbed her glass of red wine and downed it.

She felt gooseflesh pop up on her arms and Lord in heaven, she felt her clit pulse when he stepped to the podium and his voice went out across the speakers in the room. The women at her table all commented on the sound of his voice, his accent, the way he was dressed, and Califia sat there willing herself not to move. She wanted to run out of the room to breathe. She wanted to run up to the stage and slap the shit out of him. She wanted to hug him and ask him why he never reached out to her beyond that damn postcard.

Her anxiety rose and she counted backward from fifty to zero and took another sip of wine.

Even though she had been starving when she first walked into the banquet hall, she picked at the delicious prime rib meal and skipped the dessert.

N'Jobu was fucking royalty. A goddamn Prince in a world that had no need for monarchies anymore. Her thoughts ran even further. She almost had an out of wedlock royal baby.

As she listened to closing speeches at the banquet, she finally read the program. There it was. His full name and title.

Prince N'Jobu Dumisani Udaku.

Watching the shape of his form from so far away from the stage gave her some distance to digest that she was in the same space as him again. He looked a little different with the beard and slightly longer hair, but that was her N'Jobu up there. And he was so beautiful. He had gone home and fulfilled his family's wishes. Married a Wakandan woman. She wondered if they had children…

She felt the sting of tears and with great discretion, she wiped her eyes and focused on all the amazing things she had in her own life. She was a very good teacher who was getting better every day in her chosen profession. Her family was back together. Even her mother was closer to her now that her father was back home. She spent an amazing ten days with two men who made her feel valued and desired beyond belief. And she was meeting people at tonight's event that could help further her work with Soleil. She had the world by the balls. There was no need to run from N'Jobu. They had a deep history and she went through a traumatic event without him and survived. Became stronger. Wiser. It was okay to look at N'Jobu and feel great affection for him along with the pain that was still nestled in her. But he was a married man now and doing exactly what he told her he was going to do. To run and hide or freak out was not an option. In fact, it was better to let him see her thriving and with another man. Albert was great to her and she liked him a lot. She and N'Jobu had both moved on, and there was no need to try and make a big deal about his being there. This didn't have to turn into a dramatic thing. She should treat him just like she treated Xavier back in the day when she ran into him and his new chick. Old news.

In fact, if they should speak at any time, she was going to show him how great her life was.

She perked up a bit, and when Bakari glanced at her, she smiled at him. He looked relieved to see her smile.

All was well for the rest of the banquet. As the speeches ended, Califia felt much better, much more in control of her emotions. They were different people now. This wasn't college anymore. College sweethearts broke up all the time.

"You are the most beautiful thing in front of me," Albert said.

He held Califia's hand and she shifted her attention back to him.

The Royal Delegation made their way down the stage, and Califia thought they would be ushered out through a side door, but they were going to exit before everyone else the same way they came in.

Califia sat up taller in her chair as she watched the Udaku Royal House stroll back her way. The lights in the room were up, so she could see much better, and God in heaven, that man was still everything and more as he made his way towards her, his wife's arm in his. That confident stride. Those dashing dark eyes. That thing he had about him that made people move.

Califia relaxed her face and focused her eyes only on him as he approached. She even stood up this time so he wouldn't miss her as she stood blatantly in the walkway. N'Jobu kept his face forward, and Califia realized he wasn't going to acknowledge her at all. He was going to walk past her with his gorgeous wife and that was going to be it. C'est la vie.

But he turned his head at the last second.

It was if time ceased to function.

His eyes held hers in a locked gaze and she felt her heart thunder away in her chest as blood pounded in her ears. His lips moved and Califia felt her legs stepping back into her chair. Then his eyes released her from his spell.

All she saw was the back of his head and his security team flanking him.

And just like that, he was gone.

###

"I can't believe this fucking shit!" Bakari said.

He and Califia stood together near the open bar in a space that allowed them to talk in private.

The Black and White Gala was held in several rooms that had several things going on at the same time. There was a Vegas-style mock casino room, a live Jazz lounge and a Hip-Hop/Caribbean/Afro-Beats room. 64,000 square feet with cutting-edge technology surrounding them with over a thousand people mingling and meeting the Royal House of Udaku and other political dignitaries.

Guests were dressed to impress God herself, and Califia was so glad she went all out for her dress. She needed the confidence it brought more than ever.

"He never said anything to you?" Califia asked.

"Not a damn word. I just want to punch him in his throat," Bakari said.

He glanced over at Califia.

"Seriously, Cali, how are you handling this? Do you want to leave?"

"Why should I leave? I look fly, I'm with a man so fine that I need sunglasses to deal with his shine. Plus, I have to get my hustle on in this place for the non-profit. I'm here to work. He had me hella shook, no doubt, but there are so many people here, and the past is the past…"

"Do you want to go talk to him?"

Califia curled up her lip.

"I don't know, B. What exactly would I say to him in front of his wife and his brother, the King?"

"Did you tell Albert anything?"

"No, and don't you say anything to him. I'm just going to act like I don't know N'Jobu."

Bakari flicked his finger across his phone. After a moment he held the cell in front of her. "Remember this?" he said.

Califia looked at the cell. An old picture of their crew with N'Jobu at the Wakanda museum exhibit. They were posing under the large photo of the Royal family. N'Jobu's head was right under his own picture when he was a young child. They couldn't see the face of his child self because it was pressed into his mother's dress. His mother, the Queen of Wakanda.

"That nigga really had us fooled," Bakari said.

"I remember the docent who gave us the Wakanda tour…damn, I can't remember her name. The Wakandan lady. She was acting really strange around him. She knew who he was," Califia said staring at the photo. Jeez, they looked so young even though it was only three years ago.

She gave Bakari his phone back and when they looked at one another, they started laughing again.

"This is mad wild, Cali," Bakari said.

They grabbed shots of Patron from the bartender.

"To us for living with a royal Prince and not knowing shit," Cali said.

"Not a goddamned thang," Bakari answered.

They clinked shot glasses and tossed back their drinks. They grabbed two more and moved into the mock casino room to play Blackjack.

Albert caught up with them and they moved to play craps. Califia was on a winning streak, tossing dice like she was her Uncle out on the streets.

"Shake 'em up, shake 'em up!" She yelled throwing her fist around like a pro.

She was jumping up and down when she won a huge pot that she really couldn't cash in and caught N'Jobu and his wife in her peripheral. They entered the mock casino room with their personal guards, two bald women with tattooed heads and white dresses that glowed in the lights. The guards had serious faces and they made people move when N'Jobu stepped in any direction.

His wife watched a roulette table and N'Jobu glanced around to see what else was in the room. His eyes fell on Califia and she felt her stomach clench. She dropped the dice on the table.

"I have to go to the restroom," she yelped and moved quickly away from the craps table clutching her mouth. She felt her mouth water with sour spit like she was going to vomit.

The first restroom she found was full. They would all be full on this floor.

She ran to the elevator. Going to a restroom on another floor would be easier and less crowded.

She pressed the wrong button on the elevator and went down two floors instead of one. She prayed she wouldn't throw up on anyone or her dress.

She found herself on a quiet floor with a fancy restroom that was empty. She ran into a stall and grabbed a toilet seat cover and placed it on the floor to sit her knees on. No food came out of her mouth, just a stream of liquid that smelled like Patron and bile.

After she flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall, she rinsed her mouth with water at the sink then stared at her face. Her eyes were red and watery from the force of the vomit. She reached into her small black purse and pulled out Visine. Squeezing drops into her eyes, she was thankful that she stuck her toothbrush and the hotel toothpaste and mini mouthwash in her purse. She brushed her tongue and teeth and ran the brush along her cheeks. She downed the mouthwash, emptying the bottle and swishing the blue liquid all throughout her mouth.

Mouth refreshed and clean, she checked her eye make-up, and re-applied her shimmery bronze lipstick, then walked into the restroom foyer where there were mirrors and lounge seats. She sat on the far side of the restroom foyer to collect her wits. This wasn't going to work. If she was reacting this way to just him being near her, there was no way she could speak to him.

She heard someone whimpering and then crying in the foyer, and it took her a second to understand that she was the one crying. She tried wiping away her tears, but they leaked out so fast. She sat and held her face, eyes closed, a hand on her queasy stomach.

"Miss?"

Califia looked up and blinked her eyes. She must've been sitting in that position weeping for some time because her eyes were trying so hard to adjust to the foyer light.

A woman stood before her holding out some tissues.

Califia took them from the hand and wiped her eyes and mouth.

"Thank you…," she sniffed. She glanced up at the owner of the kind hand.

That woman.

N'Jobu's wife.

She stood before Califia along with one of the Wakanda female guards.

Chiseled cheekbones, lush lips stained with gold-tinted red lipstick, and a dress that was clearly tailor-made for her jaw-dropping figure, the woman's face was full of concern.

Califia sat back in the restroom seat and clutched the tissue. The woman turned to the guard and spoke Wakandan to her. The guard rested her eyes on Califia and spoke English to her.

"Lady Zinzi would like to know if you are okay. Do you need us to find someone for you?"

Califia's eyes darted back to Zinzi's sincere face.

"I am okay. I just…I just didn't feel very well. I'll be fine. Tell her not to worry, and thank you for asking after me."

The guard translated and Zinzi's face relaxed.

N'Jobu had probably over-married. Zinzi was taking time to check on a stranger and knowing his taste in women, N'Jobu probably married one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind women in his country. Califia couldn't even feel jealous, even while she scoped out the fancy rings on Zinzi's fingers, one of which looked like a giant white gold band with diamonds on her left ring finger.

The guard said something in Wakandan, probably urging Zinzi to leave and return to her husband.

Her husband.

Califia felt a pain in her side.

"You will…okay?" Zinzi asked Califia.

"Yes, I will be okay," Califia said, giving Zinzi a weak smile. She stood up and moved over to the mirror to fix her eyes again.

This was too much.

Zinzi stood in front of another mirror and fixed her hair, checking her lipstick and glancing at Califia.

She had to leave.

Califia slung her purse over her shoulder and damn near ran out of the restroom.

She found Albert and Bakari waiting for her outside of the mock casino.

"Can we leave?"

Albert searched her eyes, but Bakari was already understanding the need to vacate.

"You don't want to meet more people?" Albert inquired.

"I have enough new contacts. I want to go somewhere and dance," she said linking her arm in Albert's.

"But there's music and a dancefloor here—" Albert looked confused.

"Why don't you guys go to the Green Circle. They play old school Go-Go. The music here is a little censored, and folks aren't really cutting loose like she needs to," Bakari said.

"That sounds like the move," Califia said.

She started pulling on Albert's arm. She wanted to leave. Immediately. She couldn't take the chance of running into N'Jobu. She would fall apart.

"Alright, let me say goodbye to some folks—"

"We'll meet you down at the valet parking," Bakari said ushering Califia toward the elevators. Albert changed his mind and followed them.

###

It was her.

The confirmation he received walking past her table made his heart speed up.

Passing her by, he did his best to remember every detail. She had put on good weight, her figure looking grown ass hell. He never liked make-up on her because she didn't need it, but the little she did have on made her look sophisticated. Her lips looked fuller and the fade she wore only made her eyes and cheeks stand out more. She was fucking gorgeous in his eyes.

He tried catching his breath when he stepped out of the banquet hall, but the organizers kept them moving to a V.I.P. section of the Gala Ballroom. They met with and greeted various people, but all N'Jobu could focus on was trying to catch another glimpse of Califia. The Ballroom was large and sectioned into various rooms. It was quite possible he would never see or run into her again.

He thought about the man she was with, he seemed to be standing way too close to her to just be a friend.

He drank in the vision of her. Of all the places to be, how was it possible for her to be here? On the flight over from Wakanda, he had stewed in a funk that he would be in America but unable to even fly to Oakland and just attempt to find her. He thought about sneaking off on some red-eye flight and taking a cab to her grandmother's and knocking on the door. There was no way he could get away with that. But the fantasy stayed in his head. And lo and behold, here she was in the same city and in the same building. With Bakari. A cosmic twist of fate for sure. Or something more.

Destiny.

When he was finally allowed to wander the Gala with Zinzi on his arm, he tried peeking into the Hip-Hop/Caribbean/Afro-Beats room thinking if there was one location where he could find Califia, it would be on a dance floor. He hoped to catch her gyrating on the massive dance floor, the Afro-Beats thumping hard and loud and making her move those hips. He would be content just to watch her from afar. File away her image to be retrieved when he was alone in his bed later in the night.

But she wasn't there, and he spent a few moments watching people with Zinzi who was too shy to go out with him on the dance floor, no matter how hard he coaxed her. She was worried about making a good impression and representing the Royal Delegation.

They wandered into the mock casino room and he thought he saw Califia leaving a table. He caught the back of her head and the red stripe down her back. T'Chaka had entered the room and the crowd made such a fuss over him playing Blackjack. N'Jobu joined him and a large crowd gathered to watch the royal brothers play against two Congresswomen and an appellate judge.

Zinzi went to the restroom and that freed N'Jobu to wander into the Jazz Lounge to see if maybe she had ventured there.

Thirty minutes later he caught a glimpse of Bakari and Califia with the other man walking with purpose. They were leaving the Gala. He watched them enter an elevator. He had Yejide go with him, pretending to seek out a restroom.

He watched their elevator close, then he gazed at the top of the door to see where it was going. Up or down.

Down.

The garage.

He hopped on an elevator across from theirs with Yejide and banged his finger on the parking level. He was irritated that the elevator was so slow and made several stops. Yejide protected him from hotel guests stepping onto their particular elevator. He kept his eyes focused on the bank of numbers they passed down.

When he finally reached the valet section of the parking garage, he caught Califia stepping into a rental car with the light-skinned dude. He saw Bakari watching them pull off, and when he turned around, he came face-to-face with N'Jobu.

There was no joy in Bakari's face. Just a sadness that confused N'Jobu.

N'Jobu stepped forward and held out his hand in greeting, but Bakari just stood rooted.

"Bakari, it's me, N'Jobu. Don't act like you don't recognize me," he said.

"I know it's you," Bakari said, a little rancor in his tone.

Yejide didn't like the saltiness in Bakari's response to her Prince. She stepped closer to N'Jobu.

"That was Califia, right?"

Just saying her name out loud made his heart squeeze and his palms tingle.

"Yeah."

"Is she well?"

Bakari closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he stepped forward and N'Jobu thought he was going to hug him, but instead, Bakari tried to sucker punch him, and Yejide pushed him back, protecting N'Jobu.

"Hold on, Yejide. It's okay. He's my friend."

"Friend?" Bakari spat out.

N'Jobu was now truly confused. What was wrong with Bakari?

Bakari held up his index finger toward N'Jobu.

"I told you once that if you ever made her cry over some bullshit, I would kick your ass—"

"Bakari—"

"You selfish son-of-a-bitch!"

Bakari tried lunging at N'Jobu again. Yejide hemmed him up then knocked him down.

The valet parking attendant reached for a security phone.

"No, it's alright, just a misunderstanding among friends," N'Jobu said.

He gave Yejide a look and she yoked up Bakari by his jacket and dragged him away from the front of the valet and away from security cameras. Yejide released Bakari up against a garage pillar. She tapped her kimoyo and scrambled any cameras they may have missed to stay discreet.

Bakari stood taller and fixed his suit jacket. N'Jobu noted that Bakari was thinner and trim looking, any baby fat he held onto at Berkley had melted away. He looked lean.

"Talk to me, Bakari."

"You left her—"

"You all knew I was going home—"

Bakari shook his head, his eyes welling up.

"Man, you got her pregnant!"

The words felt like a slap across N'Jobu's cheeks and throat. Even Yejide stared at him.

Once the words sunk in, N'Jobu lunged forward and grabbed the lapels of Bakari's suit.

"What are you saying?!"

"You got my sister pregnant and you didn't even contact her when she tried to find you!"

They had a child? She had his baby?

"Where is she going? Where is she staying?"

N'Jobu's eyes bored into Bakari's face.

"You ain't shit," Bakari spat out.

"I need to find her. Where is she staying? I have to talk to her!"

Yejide stepped forward.

"Your Highness…please…we must leave here," she said placing her hand on N'Jobu's.

"Bakari, please…tell me. She's…she's still mine, I didn't know anything. I swear. I had no idea. I would never leave her like that—"

Bakari stared into his eyes. The pleading he saw there must've convinced him. He pulled N'Jobu's hands off of him gently.

"I don't think she wants to see you…"

N'Jobu closed his eyes and balled up his fists.

"Please. I know she wants to see me. Just tell me where she's staying."

"I shouldn't—"

"If you love her as your sister you will tell me."

N'Jobu could see Bakari working out his loyalty to Califia in his mind, his eyes darting to and fro trying to make a decision.

"We're over at the Radisson D.C. Tenth floor. 1019. That's her room number."

Bakari looked defeated.

"Thank you, my friend."

"Be gentle with her," Bakari said, sniffling a bit.

"Always," N'Jobu said.

He spoke to Yejide in Wakandan and notified Ometeko to join them.

They had a hotel to stake out.

###

Go-Go music was exactly what Califia needed.

She shook her tail feathers and ground her ass on Albert as they grooved to the percussive beats inside the grimy club that brought back memories of Califia's old clubbing days. Becoming a school teacher and having grown up responsibilities made her forget how much she needed to get out dancing again just to feel damp and wet all over. Purified.

She and Albert were sweaty, the liquor they had consumed evaporating out through their pores as they moved with the thick crowd. She knew it was time to leave when she felt Albert's erection poking her in the ass. She was ready to fuck him and make new memories. They had something between them. It wasn't something that she thought she could sustain. Bicoastal relationships sounded difficult. But like an old ex once showed her, fuck buddies could be fun. And they were.

She was so happy to get away from the Renaissance Ballroom and away from N'Jobu and his wife.

She wished them the best in their marriage and life, but it was time to leave that chapter far far away in a distant galaxy.

Right now, it was time to get back to her hotel room and get that good-good from Albert.

Her body felt rejuvenated from dancing and sweating out all the tension she carried balled up in her stomach.

The ride back to their hotel was loud with their voices arguing over the trade deficit of Haiti. Califia argued in favor of Haiti telling France and the World Bank to fuck off and never pay another goddamn dime to a colonizer who got their ass whooped and still had the temerity to force Haitians to pay for historical Black resistance.

The ride up the elevator had them all over each other. It was two in the morning and they were pawing at each other's clothes. She was going to fuck this man until the sun came up.

Reaching their floor, they decided to retire to her room that was on the far end of the hall. She dug into her purse but was distracted by Albert's hand playing with her ass.

"Let me find this stupid key card, Albert!" she hissed at him, shoving his hand off of her ass so she could focus on her purse.

Down the end of the hall, she saw two figures standing near her hotel door. When they approached, she saw it was the Wakandan female guards.

One of them with a gap in her teeth stepped toward Califia.

"Are you Califia Stevens?" the guard asked.

Califia didn't want to say anything. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"What's going on?" Albert asked, asserting himself by standing closer to Califia. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

The other guard looked Albert up and down like he was a nuisance.

"You should leave before he gets here," the guard said.

"Leave before who gets here?" Albert demanded.

They all heard the ding of the elevator far down the hall.

The gap-toothed guard stood closer to Albert, her eyes taking on a deadly seriousness.

"Sir, I would advise you to leave now."

Califia looked past Albert, her eyes focused on the far end of the hall. Her skin pricked up.

 _He_ was walking towards them.

It felt like his black on black suit swallowed all the light in the hall as he sauntered down towards them. His stride was assertive, purposeful, and aimed toward her.

Califia backed up away from Albert. She tried her best to find her key card, but her eyes had gone blurry. She had to get into her room fast before he got there. She couldn't handle what was happening.

"Cali, what's going on? Baby, why are you acting scared?"

"Please go, Albert. Do what they say," she whispered.

He was nearly upon them.

"Cali, calm down," Albert said clasping her hand.

She couldn't find the damn key card.

It was too late.

She felt his energy radiating on her back. She turned to face him.

His eyes struck her senses first. They were happy to see her, but there was something beneath the gleam that made her nervous.

He smiled at her, and she noticed the elaborate gold slugs on his bottom teeth.

His beard was shiny and groomed to perfection, and even though she didn't like beards, it was becoming on his face. Had he always been that tall?

She found it difficult to keep eye contact with him, it felt like he was devouring her just by staring at her.

"Califia Stevens," he finally said to her and she squeezed her eyes shut and gasped out loud.

"Baby, what's going on?" Albert said grabbing her waist.

She knew it was a mistake for Albert to touch her like that. In front of him like that.

She opened her eyes and saw N'Jobu glaring down at Albert's hold on her. His nostrils flared, but he covered up his irritation.

"I'm an old friend of Califia's," N'Jobu said not even looking at Albert. His eyes were for her only.

Albert stared at Califia in surprise.

"You know the crown Prince of Wakanda?"

"We have some history," N'Jobu said.

Albert turned to face N'Jobu fully.

"That's cool and all, but we're turning in for the night. Maybe you should contact her later in the morning at a more appropriate time," Albert said.

"Albert—" Califia said.

N'Jobu finally wrenched his eyes off of Califia and centered his attention on Albert.

"Who are you?" N'Jobu asked, stepping closer to him.

"Albert Pettigrew."

"Ah, Albert Pettigrew. Listen. I only have forty-eight hours left in your country, and I would like to speak with Califia. Alone."

Califia heard the bass in N'Jobu's voice. So did Albert.

"With all due respect your Highness, this is not a good time," Albert said.

"Why not?"

"Why not? It's two in the morning."

"I apologize, I'm still on Wakandan time."

"Well, this isn't Wakanda, your Highness."

She knew N'Jobu was just fucking with Albert. His eyes had a twinkle to them. But then they hardened when Albert pulled her closer to him.

"Is this your man, Califia?" N'Jobu asked, his eyes still on Albert.

"Yeah, I'm her man," Albert said.

"Tell your man to retire."

Califia felt so embarrassed and shook, and excited, and nervous, and all the things at once.

"Wait just a goddamn minute," Albert fumed.

"Albert," Califia said pulling on his arm.

Albert stared at her.

"Go to your room. I'll call you later," she said.

"What?"

"You heard what she said. She will call you later. Albert."

Califia placed her hand on Albert's chest.

"It's all good. I'll call you when we're done talking," she said.

Albert's face had reddened, but N'Jobu's expression was not one to play with.

"Albert, please. Go to your room. I will call you."

Albert rubbed her arm then kissed her on her lips unexpectedly and Califia pressed her lips together tight after he had done it, automatically gazing up at N'Jobu. His face was neutral, but his eyes did narrow a bit.

N'Jobu stepped aside to let Albert pass through and head four doors down. When he was gone from their sight, N'Jobu stepped closer to Califia. She felt hot all over, his presence directly in front of her inciting a wild gumbo of emotions to flow through her. She could smell his cologne now that he was so close to her.

"Can we go inside?" he asked.

She nodded and opened her purse again not realizing it was upside down. All the contents spilled out on the floor.

"Here," N'Jobu said, bending down and picking up the things that fell out. He placed them back inside the purse and held up her key card. She took back her purse from his hand and touched the key card against the door handle. The lock turned green. He opened the door for her.

"After you," he said pushing the door open further for her and holding it.

He spoke to his guards and they left him alone, but Califia was quite sure they weren't going to be very far away. She took a step forward and stopped. He was close behind her and when she stopped suddenly, he bumped into her.

She wasn't sure she wanted to do this. It would be easy to tell him goodnight and goodbye. Once he walked into her room, all would be revealed, and she wasn't sure she wanted to go there. With him. Not tonight. Not when she could feel his warmth on her back, feel his breath inches from her. All the things she wanted to say to him all those years ago seemed pointless now. She had moved on. Why go back?

Let him go.

She felt his hand reach up and touch her shoulder.

"The baby…where is the baby?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes.

Too late.

They had to go all the way now.

###


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Twice I turn my back on you  
I fell flat on my face but didn't lose  
Tell me where would I go  
Tell me what led you on I'd love to know**_

 _ **Was it the blue night  
Gone fragile  
Was it about the men  
In wonder steady gone under  
Was it the light ways  
So frightening  
Was it two wills  
One mirror holding us dearer now…"**_

 _ **Little Dragon**_ **– "Twice"**

"Have a seat."

Her voice sounded so benign. Soft. Almost shy speaking to him after so much time between them. She flipped on the lights in the room and saw that she left the curtains wide open. She rushed over to close them as he took a seat at the desk chair that faced the bed. It was the only real seat in the hotel room.

"Do you mind if I take off my coat?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said stepping away from him, keeping some distance between him.

Slipping out of his dark overcoat and suit jacket, N'Jobu watched her carefully, his face warm and inviting. She couldn't get over how the gold slugs on his teeth made him seem larger than life when he spoke.

"I need to take a shower real fast. I'm really sweaty. Give me a few minutes to handle that and change. We can talk right after that," she said reaching into the hotel drawer and pulling out a t-shirt and some thin sweatpants. She rummaged for some clean underwear.

"Take your time. I'm not in any rush."

She nodded and plodded over to the bathroom and closed the door. She ran the shower and let the hot steam envelop her before she even took her clothes off.

Weird.

It just felt weird. Odd. Surreal even.

He was out there. In the flesh. She could reach out and touch him. How many nights, weeks, months had she longed for that? All the crying she had done over him just wishing and hoping she could see him again and now here she was, hiding in the bathroom, too skittish to be in the same room with him again.

She stepped into the shower and adjusted the high-spraying shower nozzle, setting it to pulse so that the hot water soothed her frayed nerves. She shampooed her scalp with the rose-scented hotel two-in-one shampoo and conditioner. She scrubbed up and rinsed quickly, drying off slowly, watching her face in the mirror that was covered with condensation. She wiped it with her hand, debating if she should put on any make-up. She opted for a light lip balm and just slathered herself with an unscented lotion.

Slipping into her make-shift pajamas, she took three deep breaths and placed her hands on the sink counter. She wished Bakari hadn't said anything. If she had to talk to him, she wanted to reveal what she wanted to reveal. Or not. But now he was out there thinking she had the baby.

She would tell him everything…as much as she could handle. She would not sugar-coat it or try to stop herself from feeling fully any emotions that came back up, even if anger rose high and took over. She was ready to unload the burden. She set her hand on the doorknob then paused.

 _Push through it_ , she told herself.

She entered back into the room and sat on the bed facing him.

His face was expectant.

"I found out I was pregnant weeks after you left. My doctor thought it was a combination of me taking medicine when I was sick and the herbal supplements I used for stress that messed up my birth control. I…there were some complications…I had an ectopic pregnancy. The baby was growing inside my fallopian tube instead of my uterus. We tried using medication to um… take care of it naturally… but I had to have surgery to terminate it. I tried reaching you when I thought I could have the baby. Your Embassy, your social media…I reached out to people who I thought could help me. I got your postcard, but there was no return address. I didn't know what else to do. You just vanished. But it didn't matter after the surgery…"

She watched his face as she told him the facts. She saw his demeanor shift from thinking he was a father to a somber absorption of her loss.

"Are you okay? Are you…are you able to have more children?"

His voice went soft, almost hollow on the last two words.

"I've been listed as a high-risk for future pregnancies. I was very lucky. They were able to save my tube. They say I can have children, but there may be risks, the potential for other ectopic pregnancies to occur."

His eyes went downcast and he clasped his hands together.

"Califia, I didn't know. I didn't know. When I left, all of my personal info was wiped clean. For my protection. Now that you know who I really am, I hope you can understand why—"

"I get it. I really do. I used to think your family life sounded so rigid and so old-fashioned…but now…well, no wonder. You're royalty. A real-life Prince Charming. We never really had a chance, did we?"

"Califia—"

"I just really really needed you, N'Jobu. And you weren't there…"

N'Jobu kneeled before her and clasped her hands in his. His face mere inches from her face.

"I am sorry. Baby…please…forgive me. You went through something life-threatening and painful, and I had no idea it was happening—"

Califia pressed her forehead into his and stroked the back of his neck.

"I just needed you. I was so scared. It might have been easier to go through if you were here with me—"

"…so sorry, baby—"

"That baby was the only thing I had left of you…of us…"

Califia balled her hands into fists and pressed them into his shoulders.

"…they cut me and took everything away—"

N'Jobu gently pushed Califia back onto the bed and he curled up next to her placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Her body was taut until he stroked her back and she relaxed into his touch. He pulled her in tighter and her t-shirt rode up a bit. She tried to pull it back down quickly, but he saw the markings of the tattoo on her belly.

He eased a finger down to touch the line of the tattoo and she tensed.

"Please, let me see," he said.

Califia closed her eyes and he pulled her shirt higher.

"This is a manta ray…stingray?" he said. She nodded.

He touched part of the skin that was scar tissue from the surgery. He eased her more onto her back so that he could see the other scar and his breath caught in his throat. He touched the scar tissue on her right side, the ink of the tattoo making the script written there vivid. His eyes sought hers and she saw a sadness there. It was his name. The Wakandan script was an exact replica of his handwriting. The only time he had written his name that way was in the letter he left for her.

He moved down her side and pressed his lips into her skin where she had his name. Califia held her breath as she felt his lips touch her, the warmth of his kiss causing her to release tears she had been holding back. Her body trembled and she felt his lips curl on her belly, and then she felt wetness dropping onto her stomach. He was crying.

She moved a hand to stroke his hair, her fingers circling his scalp in light touches. He rested his head on her stomach and she could feel his chest heaving with gentle sobs.

Her own hot tears rolled down her face, but there were no heavy sobs from her. She had done that long ago.

###

For several hours they held each other on the bed.

Occasionally they would shift their bodies to press themselves closer together and then N'Jobu pulled her on top of him so that her head rested under his neck and he could run his hands up and down her back. When the fingers of his left hand trailed lazily up her arm, she reached for it and touched the ring on his finger.

"Do you and your wife have children?"

She held her breath, bracing herself for the answer.

"I am not married yet. And no, I don't have any children."

She lifted up and looked into his face.  
"But that woman—"

"My fiancé."

"Oh."

She rested her head back on him.

"Do you love her?"

"Zinzi is beautiful. Kind. Intelligent. A good friend. But no, I do not love her in that way…"

She held her breath waiting for him to say more but the hotel phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he said.

The phone rang five times and then Califia's cell buzzed in her purse on the nightstand.

"It's probably Albert," she said, regretting saying his name in front of N'Jobu again.

"Is he really your man?"

"We knew each other a long time ago. Just re-connected recently."

"That didn't answer my question."

"No."

"Good."

She felt herself smirk.

"He seems full of himself," he said.

"Like someone else I know," she said.

She felt him chuckle, the rumble of his voice soothing to her ears.

"He couldn't keep his hands off of you."

"We're just having fun."

"Do you like him a lot?"

"I do."

She felt N'Jobu sigh heavily and his right hand rubbed small circles in her lower back.

"You look happy, Califia. I'm glad."

"My life has turned out well. I love my teaching job. I finally have my own place. My Dad is out of prison. Soliel and I started a non-profit that is slowly coming together. I'm good. Really good."

"I knew you would be."

"What about you?"

His hands rose up to stroke her shoulders.

"My military career has gone well. I am a Lieutenant now and I'm thinking of extending my time as a pilot—"

"When are you getting married?"

"I really don't—"

"Is she in love with you?"

"She is in love with another man. We both are stuck in this arrangement."

"She looks like she's in love with you…the way she was holding you when you walked into the banquet, and when you left. You two look good together."

Califia felt her lip tremble as she spoke. She pulled a hand in tight against his chest.

The hotel phone rang again.

"He's anxious," N'Jobu said.

Califia rolled over and took the call.

"Hello—"

"Is he still there?" Albert said.

"We are still talking," she said shifting her legs over the side of the bed. She could feel N'Jobu sitting up against the headboard.

"How much longer will he be there?"

"I told you I would call you when I was done. I'm okay, Albert."

"The moment he leaves, you call me."

She hung up the phone. She could already see the rays of the sun peeking through the small break in the curtains.

"He's ready for me to go," N'Jobu said.

"Yeah," she said, not looking at him.

"It's probably best if I leave then. I don't want to cause you any problems, Califia."

She heard him lift off the bed and move over to the desk chair.

This was it. A brief reconciliation, a dispensing of information, and then he would be going back to Wakanda. She turned her head to watch him as he pulled on his suit jacket and overcoat. Zinzi was probably waiting for him, lying in some big bed, expecting him to waltz into the room and crawl in next to her. Califia felt her throat tighten.

He walked over to her side of the bed. She closed her eyes. She had to know.

"Do you still love me?" she said. Her breath was soft. The words came out like a prayer.

He didn't answer her question and she let out a shaky exhale. She lowered her head. Felt his hand clasp hers. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You never have to ask that, Califia," he said pulling her up onto her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his chest.

"I never stopped," he said. He tilted up her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She wanted to kiss him. Wanted him to kiss her.

She heard her cell phone vibrate again. Albert.

An ache bloomed in her chest and she felt torn. She was glad she finally had the opportunity to let him know what had happened to her when he left. Her heart felt lighter sharing the experience with him. But she also knew that lingering with him would only entice her to go further with him, maybe even become physical, and that would be a difficult thing to shake off once he left the country. It was best to say goodbye and leave it all to rest for good. Just go to Albert's room and sleep and be at peace with the fact that N'Jobu still loved her.

"You still love me, Califia?"

She threw her arms around his neck and thrust her lips onto his mouth, his beard tickling her chin as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She felt him groan and he lifted her up, their lips fused together, her heart pounding in her chest. She ran her tongue along the gold on his bottom teeth.

He pulled away first to catch his breath and her lips fought to be pressed back against his mouth. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her chin, then suckled her neck, remembering the sensitive places on her skin.

"Bay-bee…" she gasped and she felt his body go taut. He whispered in her ear.

"Go get all your things. Come back to my hotel room with me."

She arched her neck, needing his lips to be back on her.

"But Zinzi—"

"She has her own suite on a different floor. She is with her lover. Be with me. Please."

He set her back down on her feet.

"I don't know, N'Jobu—"

"I may never see you again. Just let me hold you for a few more hours."

He pressed his forehead back into hers.

"Please…" he whispered.

The heat in his pleading made her knees weak. She held his face and returned her lips to their rightful place on his. She led him back to her bed and pushed him down as she crawled back on top of him. Their lips met once more as their tongues delved into one another's mouths. She found herself nipping at his lips, trying to taste and tame his lushness. In their past she had always let him take over the kissing, submitting to his claims on her. But this time, as her teeth grazed his lower lip and tugged on the sensitive skin there, she wanted to let him know how much she missed this, how much she needed this…needed him. The hairs on his beard brushed her gently as he abandoned his need to control her probing mouth and tongue. She felt him encourage her plundering, his hands supporting the back of her neck, soft moans spilling from his throat when she allowed them to come up for air. She could kiss him forever. And it felt like forever until her hotel phone rang again.

Irritated, N'Jobu lifted up and over, his hand reaching for the phone as she continued kissing him.

"Don't…just let it ring…" she murmured, drowning herself within his mouth.

N'Jobu tossed the receiver onto the floor and moved his hands around her waist as she licked the shell of his ear.

A heavy knocking at her door shattered their intense kissing soon after.

"Califia!"

Shit. Albert.

Califia lifted back from N'Jobu, but he held her waist firmly and pulled her back on top of him.

"I have to talk to him," she said, her mouth feeling tingly and her brain a little woozy from all the heady lip play. N'Jobu bit at her lips, tugging the soft flesh and bending it to his will.

"You told him you would contact him when you were ready," N'Jobu said. She sensed the bitter tone.

"Let me speak to him and I'll make him leave…N'Jobu! Wait a minute, let me do it—"

N'Jobu lifted her up and placed her aside as he stood up from the bed and moved to the door. She jumped off the bed and followed behind him.

N'Jobu flung open the door and Califia could see Albert still wearing his clothes from their night out dancing. His eyes looked a bit blood-shot and his face was pinched with anger. He looked surprised to see N'Jobu answering the door.

Califia saw N'Jobu twist one of his beads on his arm, those pretty black and purple beads that made up that bracelet he always wore.

Albert ignored N'Jobu and stared at her.

"How much longer is this going to be?"

"Albert, don't do this. He's an old friend—"

"Can't you show her some respect?" N'Jobu interjected.

Albert turned his red-rimmed eyes on N'Jobu.

"How about you show us both some respect by understanding boundaries," Albert spat, poking N'Jobu in the chest. The way his words slurred, Califia knew he must've gotten into the complimentary hotel wine.

N'Jobu stared at Albert as if he had just lost his mind and shoved Albert back.

"N'Jobu, don't—"

Albert lunged again and N'Jobu yanked the front of Albert's shirt with his hands and lifted him on his toes.

N'Jobu's two guards seemed to materialize out of nowhere and pulled Albert away from him. They released him and stood in front of N'Jobu, blocking Albert's access to them both.

Albert stared at Califia and his eyes drifted down to her t-shirt, the form-fitting material cinched around her breasts. Her cheeks flamed up a bit. He was looking at her nipples. They were stiff and poking out in a not so subtle fashion. His gaze lifted up and landed on her lips which were obviously wet and swollen from kissing N'Jobu for such a long time. She was glad N'Jobu had on dark clothing because the erection she felt while she was on top of him would embarrass her if Albert or the guards noticed it.

"You're about to fuck him, aren't you?"

"Albert! Stop!" she yelled.

"Get your things," N'Jobu said gently pushing her back into the room.

"Don't hurt him," she pleaded.

"Califia!" Albert tried to break past the guards but they lifted him up by his arms and carried him back down to his room. N'Jobu stood at the door as his guards handled the intrusion. His eyes glanced back at her. His desire was unspoken, but she felt it in his gaze. He wanted her with him. And she wanted to go.

She went into the bathroom and gathered up her toiletries. She wasted no time taking things out of the drawers and stuffing them into her suitcase.

N'Jobu spoke to his guards in Wakandan and the one with the gap in her teeth walked in and picked up Califia's bag for her.

"I will have to go on ahead of you, but Ometeko will bring you to me," he said. He reached out for her hand and stroked his thumb on her index finger.

"Okay," she said. She put on a light hoodie and slipped her sneakers on without socks. He kissed her cheek.

"I will see you soon," he said leaving with the other guard.

Califia grabbed her purse and took out her cell. She texted Albert a short message. He probably wouldn't speak to her ever again. She couldn't help herself. It would be easier to beg forgiveness from Albert later than to not go with this man before her.

"Come," Ometeko said, holding Califia's belongings.

Califia followed Ometeko down the hallway. When they passed by Albert's room, Califia turned her head away. She felt like a thief in the night slipping away from a crime scene. On the elevator Ometeko stayed quiet, barely looking at Califia. Once they reached the lobby, Califia left her key card at the front desk.

Ometeko hailed a cab and rode in the backseat with her. Inside the Renaissance Hotel, Califia followed the guard onto the private elevator that led to the VIP floors. They reached the top floor and Ometeko led Califia to N'Jobu's suite.

Ometeko didn't knock on the door. She walked away from it and a few seconds later, N'Jobu was greeting her.

"Come in," he said grabbing her luggage.

She walked into the terrace suite. It was befitting of a Prince. N'Jobu placed her bag inside a closet where he hung up his overcoat and suit jacket.

"Go get comfortable, it's my turn to freshen up," he said smiling at her.

"Okay."

She watched him walk into a bathroom. She spun around to check out the rest of the room and opted to step outside to enjoy the early morning breeze. There was a nice patio set up with leather chairs and glass tables. Waiting for N'Jobu, she watched the sky curled up on a chaise lounge chair. She heard movement inside the suite and she turned her head in time to see N'Jobu pulling on a pair of light cotton pants. When he turned toward the patio, she turned her head back toward the sky. He walked out onto the patio to be with her.

"I'm trying to get used to seeing you with a beard," she said.

He stroked his face.

"You don't like it?"

"It's different."

"Like your hair…"

"You don't like it this short?"

"It looks amazing. You look amazing."

"Thank you. I like the teeth," she said staring at his gold slugs again. She tried to imagine him biting her like he used to. What kind of marks would those teeth make now?

He sat on the lounge chair next to hers and they talked for a bit. Catching up on old friends. Serah had married her fiancé Addae and they were living in London. Serah landed a job at the British Museum. It wasn't Paris like she wanted, but it was actually a better move for her career. Rolita was doing a successful music festival run and was preparing to open for a huge Australian band on a twenty-city tour. Soliel and Negra Li were thriving in São Paolo, in fact, Negra Li was considering running for political office on her city council. And Bakari was about to finish law school and take the bar to become the lawyer he was meant to be. Following in his parent's footsteps.

"The best for last," she said reaching for her cell. She showed him pictures of her father.

"He looks healthy and happy," N'Jobu said swiping through several candid shots of Dante with her grandmother.

"This is a nice one," he said lingering over a picture of Califia with her father frying shrimp together. Califia is holding a fat greasy beer-batter fried prawn over her father's mouth which is wide open.

"He's doing great. He works for the Boys and Girls Club near Nana's house. Runs the janitorial crew. And he's teaching capoeira with me. He even has a girlfriend," she said giggling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's a nice lady. A recent widow. They met out on the Pier."

"I am happy for you both. Is your grandmother well?"

"She is. Her eyes are getting a little bad, but she still runs the roost."

N'Jobu spoke of T'Challa and showed Califia the photo he always carried with him of his nephew.

"He's so big now!" Califia said staring at the printed photo.

"Three years old, but the smarts of an eight-year-old. He's a good boy. Growing strong—"

N'Jobu's voice wavered and Califia looked up from the picture in her hand to stare at N'Jobu.

"Hey," she said, putting the picture down.

She saw N'Jobu bite down on his bottom lip. Then he gave a long exhale. He stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"N'Jobu?"

"How about I order us some room service? A nice breakfast, and then we can catch up some more?"

"Sure, that sounds cool," she said.

"I'll be back," he said.

He left her to go back inside the suite. She heard him on the hotel phone choosing all the things he knew she liked. She was hungry, but it felt to her that N'Jobu needed to do something as a distraction. Something had jumped into his mind and bothered him.

She looked at T'Challa's picture again. Such a cute little boy. He looked like his father the King.

She strolled back into the suite just as N'Jobu was hanging up the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"It looked like something was bothering you out there."

"I'm just…I'm still trying to process the fact that I'm here with you."

"I know how you feel."

"Come here…"

He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her further into the suite and led her to the bedroom. She felt the excitement of being with him again as well as the inevitable crash of energy as her body began to give in to the fatigue of the previous day. The sun was up but her physical need to rest was catching up to her.

He pulled back the covers of the bed and helped her get in. He slipped in next to her and pulled her closer.

"Go to sleep. I know you're tired. I can see it in your eyes," he said.

"I am."

"I'll put the food on hold until later," he said.

He kissed her forehead and held her. It didn't take long for her eyes to droop and then close.

###

N'Jobu felt overwhelmed being with her again. He tried his best to mask his nervousness by staying upbeat, but his emotions were all over the place.

When he first walked into her hotel room all he could think of was that she had a baby all by herself and he wanted to see what their child looked like. He wanted to hold their child and discover the wonder they had created together. When she told him of the ectopic pregnancy, he felt his mind go blank and a creeping sorrow entered his heart. She was willing to raise his child by herself just to have a part of him near her. And it was taken away.

He thought his heart would burst when he saw that she had tattooed his name on one of her surgery scars, a permanent reminder of what they had lost. He thought he would spend the whole night crying on her, but then she spoke of Zinzi and asked him about his love for her.

They both seemed to be cautious about being together again and yet yearning to know how the other felt. His hands and fingers itched to touch her in so many ways, but he only wanted to follow her lead. He wasn't sure if she wanted any physical contact with him. But when she kissed him first, he felt free to touch her once more.

Holding her in the bed all he wanted to do was listen to her breathe and feel her heart beating next to his once more. If that was all she wanted from him, then he would give her that.

She fell asleep fast, and he found himself drifting in and out of sleep, scared that if he fell too deeply into dreamland, she would disappear from his arms.

When he had shown the picture of T'Challa to her and she had said that he looked like his father, T'Chaka, N'Jobu felt the loss of their baby poke at him. He felt like he was about to cry and bit his lip to stop himself. A part of him felt like he had no right to cry over their baby. She was the one who suffered. She was the one who had to go through the mental anguish of deciding to keep the baby and not abort it. She was the one who had to go through the trauma of surgery and physical healing all alone. He had done nothing. Just impregnated her and disappeared. Who was he to cry? He felt so much guilt and so much shame, and yet he was ready to cry because his brother was able to see his own son, was able to hold his own baby and watch him grow. And he could not. But he wanted to.

What he wouldn't give to walk into her hotel room and see his child in her arms. He imagined the sight of her breastfeeding, looking up into his eyes and saying, "Here, come see your son," or maybe, "Look at your daughter, so picky and fussy like you."

Did he even have the right to feel like a hole was opening up in his heart? A hole that only a child with her could fill? That feeling made him leave the patio to get away from T'Challa's picture. He needed the distraction of room service to stop his eyes from watering in front of her.

He felt envy steeping inside of his spirit. He could've been a father too. Legitimate or not, he almost had his own family. And it was hurting him being with her like that, knowing there was nothing he could do to change the outcome for her or for himself. Bast was known to open and close doors for reasons beyond human comprehension, and N'Jobu wanted to trust that his fate with Califia could be manifested for their greater good together. He desperately wanted to believe that. But this loss of life weakened him.

When he laid eyes on her in the banquet hall it had to be the hand of Bast guiding them back together. It had to be. He would will it until it was so.

Here she was. Lying next to him once more.

When he was able to go to sleep, his body relaxed and felt at ease, something it had been unable to do for a long time. The tension he held by being back in the states fell away, only because he was with her again.

Hours later he drifted into a dream state. He was back in his Berkley apartment with her. It was Sunday, their favorite day of the week where they would sleep in all day together, the bed their sanctuary from the outside world. He began stroking her belly and then his hands went up to her breasts. He pulled on her nipples through her t-shirt and he felt her backside pushing back into his groin.

His hand left her breasts and slipped down to her sweatpants where he pulled back on the waistband and allowed his fingers to wiggle down to her panties. He let his index finger trace the outline of her panties as his breath sent heated pants inside her ear. He rubbed her clit through her panties, and when his finger felt the shape of her ring there, his eyes drifted open.

He wasn't dreaming.

He was really touching her, and she was really responding to his touch.

He took a moment to become fully present and whispered in her ear.

"You kept my ring?"

All he heard was a whimper from her and her ass pressing more urgently on his rising erection. His fingers slipped inside her panties and he played with the ring, her clit a swollen treasure beneath his touch. How many other men had played with his treasure? Pulled on _his_ ring? Sucked on it?

His fingers dove lower into her panties. Her folds were slippery already. He wanted to fuck her. Make her body remember his.

He pulled down her sweats and her panties. She eagerly wiggled out of all of her clothes. He did the same. She turned to face him. His eyes fell to look at her breasts and then lower.

"Califia, I don't have any condoms."

"I have some in my suitcase…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think you'd be able to use them."

She was staring at his cock, her eyes fixated on the emerald seed jewel that staked her claim on him for life. He wanted her fingers to wrap around his tip and squeeze him. She glanced up at his face.

"They won't fit you. But…you can pull out."

He closed his eyes and groaned. She was going to let him go inside her. He kissed her mouth hard. When he pulled away from her, her eyes had a glassy look to them. She opened her legs wide for him, her knees bent. She took her fingers from both hands and reached down between her legs and opened up her pussy for him.

"Califia…shit…"

He gripped his dick and stroked the head. The fantasies he had of doing this with her again made his mind dance. If he hadn't come for her, if he hadn't followed them to the garage, hadn't staked out the Radisson, she would be in her hotel room with Albert. He would be the one to spread her thighs and enter her grown ass body. It had to be fate. His woman was underneath him and she was opening up his pussy. Just for him. Only him.

He tapped his dick on her clit, teasing her, enjoying the stickiness mixing from his body and hers. She was writhing beneath him.

"Jobu…bay-bee—"

That was all it took. He pressed into her as slow as he could. Her eyes bulged when he pulled out only to feel all of him push back in suddenly. She fit around him as tight as he remembered and he held still to allow her to adjust to the girth and weight of him once more.

She let out a sound that made his hips snap forward and his head drop to watch himself fuck her slow and hard. His seed jewel was already covered with her juices.

He was back inside his pussy. The only one he wanted.

His mouth was hungry for hers again and he kissed her as his cock was blunt and to the point stretching her out. Nice and slow. Slow and nice. But they both knew his nice and slow was punishing to her succulent folds. He intuitively knew that the average guy she was fucking while he was gone would beat up her pussy, that savage need to pummel her because they weren't used to the carnal heaven between her legs. But he knew this pussy well and what it really needed: those deep shallow strokes that only his dick could hit inside of her. This was his woman. Her pussy was made for his cock. The things that made her soak her panties in mere seconds only came from him. And right now his heavy erection was pulling on her clit.

"Keep Daddy's pussy open," he said, and she wailed out his name after he said that, her fingers still keeping her slick labia wide open for him.

"You miss Daddy's dick?"

"Hmmmmhmm, yes!" she screamed.

"Hold your legs up," he told her as he shifted his weight. She lifted up her thighs for him.

"Like this?" she asked winding her waist.

"You feel so good, Califia," he panted, adjusting his stroke to keep up with the rhythm she was putting down. She felt different, more assertive with her hips—

"Fuck me," she said, her walls squeezing all around his erection, and he felt a tremor trickle down his spine. Sekmet be blessed. This was how she was fucking now?

A deep groan raged through his mouth. He needed to see what she was capable of. He pulled out and scrambled onto his back.

"Ride me," he said. He let her decide which direction, and when she sat facing away from him, he could really see how the good weight she put on had settled nice and easy into her thighs, hips, and ass. With her feet planted on the bed, Califia lifted up and down on him, her ass clapping hard and her pussy gripping him with expert control.

"Oh…shiitttt," he gasped, "…shiitttt!"

This was too much. Too much. She was fucking dudes like this?

His left hand reached up to grip her waist and his eyes could only watch her fat ass slam down on him. The only thing he could muster out from his mouth was an occasional "Ohhhhhh!" between breaths. His brittle voice sounded like a stranger to himself.

This is what Albert was enjoying? No wonder he was so bold at her hotel door.

She was getting off on him, it was obvious. He watched her pussy cream all over his dick as he listened to her call him Daddy in a steady mantra that seemed to make her wetter as she bounced on him.

"Damn, Califia, you're just lathering up my dick. You so nasty…you so nasty…."

He slapped her ass and the side of his hand got covered with her slick.

"Look at all this cream coming out…nasty bitch…ride my dick."

Her cheeks were clapping like thunder and his mouth fell open from the lack of control he had over his own body. It just got better and better to him, but at the same time, he started to get a little angry. Angry that he was so far away from her. Angry that she would probably go back to Albert and fuck him like this once he was thousands of miles away. Angry that he couldn't have her anymore.

He lifted her up off of his cock.

"Jobu, what…?"

He pushed her to get on her hands and knees. She thrust her ass up and held her elbows together on her side, her head turned to where he could see her thick lips held in a pout. He looked down at her parted cheeks and saw the swollen shape of her vulva, so wide open, all that juicy pink ready for him. He groaned again while looking at it. He took his fingers and dipped them in and around her opening, spread those lower lips wider. She arched her back more for him.

"Take Daddy's dick," he said going deep.

Her mouth flew open and her eyes squeezed shut. When he was rooted down in her, she tossed her ass back, and her flow was deadly. His voice cracked.

"This is how you fuck now?"

He thrust in hard and fast and gave her a few hard slaps on her ass that made her yelp in pleasure.

"Huh? You fuck dudes like this with my pussy?"

"Bay-bee!"

SMACK!

"Answer the question! This is how you're fucking other dudes?!"

He watched her hands reach out and press against the headboard. She shoved her hips back and widened her thighs. She started throwing her ass back harder, the headboard supporting her weight.

"Dammit," he yelled, unable to keep his grip so secure on her waist. He let go and watched her thrust on him, his hands held above her ass cheeks.

"Do that, girl," he groaned.

He watched her pound her ass on his dick, sliding all the way down to his balls.

"This how you do that shit?! Fuck!"

He grabbed her waist and plunged in deeper, holding himself inside her without moving. He slapped her ass cheeks for a while, keeping his dick still. He felt her trying to wiggle, but he wouldn't let her move.

"Squeeze Daddy's dick!"

He felt her muscles surrounding his erection clench hard.

"That's a good girl. You only fuck Daddy like this from now on. No one else."

He spanked her hard, still not moving his dick, and her whimpers turned into ragged mewling sounds. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up and back. His thrusts were hitting her walls just right, he could tell by the way she was tossing it all back at him. He grabbed her tits and squeezed them, tugging down on her nipples. He bent his head down and bit into the tender space between her neck and shoulder leaving a deep mark. Her ass was still out of control working his cock and heavy sack. He couldn't yank her hair, so his hand reached up and gripped her throat. He felt her gasp. This was new to her. Her pussy throbbed on him.

"You know who your man really is now, right?" He slapped her ass hard with his other hand.

"Yes!"

"Show me. You know what I want to see."

He released her throat and Califia laid her head on his pillow and her hands reached back and pulled her cheeks apart. He resumed his thrusts and he heard her moans as he hit her spot.

"I'm hitting it?"

"Yes!"

"You like it?"

"Yesss…!"

He was reaching critical mass. He needed to pull out. But he needed to correct her behavior. The impulse was strong in him.

"Tell me you'll only fuck me like this. No one else!"

He slapped her ass cheeks twice. Her pussy clenched around him. She was getting close herself.

"Bay-bee…please—"

"Tell me—"

"…just…you…just…you…don't stop…keep going deep…keep going…"

"Turn over, girl…"

He pulled all the way out and she scrambled onto her back for him. He went down on her, his tongue seeking his ring, sucking and pulling on it with his mouth. Her clit was on fire and her bucking hips and legs were no match for his greed in eating out his pussy. He was merciless with his tongue and generous with his lips.

"Jobu…Jobu…Jobu…"

She was backing up away from him.

"Why are you running, girl?"

He snatched her back down to his ravenous mouth.

"Vulela!"

Her thighs snapped back open. His mouth and tongue went to work. He watched her face then bit her labia on both sides. She stared at his gold slugs, her eyes filled with a hazy glow of lust. She had him fucked up. Three years had changed her for the better in bed, and he had to put it down right as her man.

He sank back into her, making her hold her thighs again for him. It didn't matter how many dudes had enjoyed his exquisite seconds while he was gone. All that mattered was that she knew exactly who she belonged too.

He dragged that thick dick in and out and around and deep and shallow and hard and fast and slow and soft and hot and heavy-

"Cum for me, Califia, make this juicy pussy cum for me…"

He kept his eyes on her clit ring.

"Show me you still love me," he pleaded, trying to hold on long enough.

Her breasts were jiggling and her lips were pursed together tight, and just when he thought he would have to cum first, her lips parted and a deep-rooted groan rang in his ears as he felt her walls spasm around him. He gazed into her eyes and saw tears falling from the corners of her eyelids.

"Califia!" he shouted as he pulled out and drenched her clit ring with his semen. It ran down her folds and ass, soaking the sheets. He kneeled above her, panting and sweating like crazy. He wished he could've cum inside of her. That would've been perfection.

He smeared his cum all over his fingers as he played in her folds, rubbing his semen on her thighs and ass. He pulled on her clit ring, enjoying the feel of his essence all over her. He would never let her go. No matter where he was in the world.

His hands eased up and touched his name on her abdomen.

The sorrow came down on him fast, his tears springing forth without hesitation. He wiped his eyes, but his tears still flowed.

He looked at her face again. She was still crying.

"My love, come here," he said lifting her up and embracing her.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here. I'm here," he said rocking her back and forth.

"It still hurts," she sobbed.

"I know…I know. I have you now. Let me take it now. I'll take it," he said.

He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her pain with heartfelt whispers, but the wracking guilt burned in him. They mourned together for a time and he was surprised when her lips sought his out again, the salt from her tears he could taste on her lips and his. She wanted him again and his body was ready a lot quicker than he thought possible.

They stayed in missionary and he bit her neck and her breasts as she whispered "I love you," in his ear making his dick throb each time she said it. The mewling sounds dripping from her lips made him feel drunk and alive and so very happy that his mouth became reckless when she was close to breaking apart on his dick from rubbing her engorged clit, and he dropped his head down to her neck and told her without hesitation, "You'll have my baby."

He felt her breath quicken and her back arched as she came on him. He pulled out and let hot ribbons of semen streak across her breasts.

They finally had room service for dinner after exploring and reuniting their bodies all day.

When the late evening rolled in, they washed one another in the expansive shower then crawled back into bed together. He would have to join his family the next afternoon before the red-eye flight back to Wakanda. Every second with her counted. Every detail he could memorize this time around was excavated and filed away in precious corners of his being. His hand stroked her scalp as she laid her head on his lap. He told her of his life as a Prince. What it was like to have his whole life mapped out before he was even born.

"Will you be King one day?"

"Not likely. My brother's children take precedence. Unless of course something was to happen and I would have to step in."

"Why couldn't you tell us? Just Bakari and I?"

"You would treat me different."

"No, we wouldn't-"

"People always do. And it wouldn't be safe for you. If someone were to come for me and either of you were with me, there could be a danger to yourselves. It's easier to pretend to be a diplomat's son."

"Will you really stay in the military?"

"It's looking like the best option to get away from the palace."

"You dislike it that much?"

"It's just difficult to live under a microscope."

"Having everything at your fingertips sounds like the good life."

"I won't deny there are perks to being royalty. But there's a cost."

"I'd learn to live with those costs, that's real talk."

There was silence between them for a time. So many things unsaid.

As was their nature, they made love before going to sleep, neither speaking of goodbyes or plans to stay in contact once more. Their last tryst had her sitting on his face after he ejaculated in her mouth. The sounds of his lips smacking while eating her out pleased her to no end and the sound of her orgasm was divine music to his ears.

He was grateful to hold her one more time as they slept together.

When he awoke the next morning, she was gone.

He expected it.

It was a fitting end to their reunion. And only fair that she should be the one to leave him in the night this time.

But what he wasn't expecting to find was a tiny pair of red sneakers on the nightstand.

Shoes that could only fit a newborn.

###


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **This candor I do not condone**_

 _ **It's critical and not alone**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **The choices here I know I own**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **So lead on, lead on**_

 _ **Lean in, let me feel your breath on my skin (I know, I know)**_

 _ **Won't be over 'til it's over (touch me, yeah)**_

 _ **Lean in, liquor on your breath I'm tastin' (I know, I know)**_

 _ **Won't be over 'til we're sober (touch me, yeah)…"**_

 _ **Violents –**_ **"Equal Powers"**

Califia stood back from her classroom window to stare at the decorations she had placed for Halloween. Pumpkins, cute little black cats with red bow ties, friendly looking ghosts carrying bags of candy, and silly dancing skeletons paraded before her eyes. She did a nice job.

Her students were already worked up from the previous week when she told them about all the special activities she had planned for them. Scavenger hunts during recess, mask making for arts and crafts, and a Friday afternoon party combining the sixth-grade class next to hers. She was looking forward to giving the children fun things to participate in. It had been a rough two weeks in the neighborhood.

A teenaged boy had been beaten by the police for refusing to let them stop and frisk him. The sixteen-year-old felt that he was profiled and ran from the cops when they yelled for him to stay put so they could park and accost him. The neighborhood went off and protested in front of the local police station. Nothing was resolved from it. A new cheaply made opioid was flooding the streets and Califia noticed a dramatic absence of some of her students who had parents with addiction problems. On top of that, there were rumors floating around that the family of a young boy that had been in Califia's previous year's class had been taken away in the middle of the night by the Feds. Only it wasn't the Feds according to some accounts, but a secret organization with nefarious ties. Califia didn't know what to believe.

"Looks good," said Leticia, the other sixth-grade teacher next to Califia's room.

"These kids are so hyped for this week, I don't even know if they can focus on classwork," Califia said.

"Here," Leticia said handing her a mug filled with black coffee.

"Thank you," Califia said glancing at her watch. They both had thirty minutes of quiet before the start of their day.

Both women stood side by side sipping their morning brew and staring at the decorations. Leticia moved in closer to Califia. Her voice became a whisper. She spoke in Spanish to Califia.

"I heard that Terrell and his family are in Los Angeles."

"Who told you that?"

"Shhh…I have a friend on the Board of Education who did a little digging. His transcripts were forwarded to L.A."

"Another school?" Califia asked.

Leticia looked around them and moved in closer.

"I don't know if it was a school, but the head honchos were very secretive about it. Very nervous about people looking into it—"

"Which one of you is Califia Stevens?"

Califia and Leticia were startled to see their school Principal and two men in dark suits standing behind them.

"I am," Califia said switching back to English, sizing up the suits and giving her Principal a look of concern.

"Califia, these two men would like to speak with you about Terrell Greenley."

Leticia left Califia and walked into her own classroom as the two suits moved closer to Califia. One suit was a dark-haired white man with glasses and the other was an attractive Asian man with a severe military buzz cut.

"I'll cover for your class until you get back," Principal Johnson said.

"Get back?" Califia quipped, her eyes darting between Principal Johnson and the men.

Califia's boss looked very nervous, her usual no-nonsense expression replaced with worry lines and a pressing of her lips tightly together. Principal Johnson always reminded her of her grandmother when she was dealing with the students and often her staff. Her mahogany face looked deeply troubled.

"This way, Ms. Stevens," Buzzcut said.

Califia followed the men back to the main office where they moved past an office staff that appeared agitated as well as curious. Entering a conference room in the rear of the main office, Califia was directed to take a seat with her back facing the wall. The two suits sat across from her.

"What's this about? Who are you guys?" Califia asked, feeling a little bold and a bit annoyed that she wasn't told she was going to be hemmed up by the Feds so early in the morning.

"No need to be concerned. We are doing a background check on Terrell Greenley and his family. We are not at liberty to give you any details about —" Glasses said.

"Can you at least tell me that he and his family are okay?"

"They are fine," Buzzcut said, giving Califia a cultivated smile meant to ease her unease. It did the opposite. At least she knew the family was alive. She also knew these suits were not the Feds. Something about their demeanor read bad news.

"What do you want to know?" Califia said, leaning back in her chair. She threw her arms across her chest giving a deliberate defensive look. She knew they were trying to invoke the tired good cop/bad cop routine. Buzzcut was not the one to focus on. Glasses was the one who held the big cards in this hand. Califia focused on him.

"How was Terrell in class? Good kid? Troublesome?" Glasses said.

"Great kid. Smart. A little shy. Kept to himself a lot, but he eventually opened up after a few months. He liked to help me in the classroom after school. His parents worked late, so he was a latchkey kid."

The suits listened. Didn't write down or record anything she said. They were probably wired and someone else was recording their conversation.

"Did you notice anything about him that gave you any cause for concern?" Buzzcut asked.

"Like what?"

"Anything that made him stand out?"

"What do you guys really want to know?" Califia said leaning forward. She placed her hands on the conference table. She needed these dudes to be blunt.

"Were his parents attentive to his education? Did they attend parent conferences or open houses?" Buzzcut said, ignoring Califia's question.

"Answer my question first."

"Ms. Stevens, we're not trying to create an adversarial interaction here. We just need some background information to help us assess Terell so we can help him and his family."

"Are they in a witness protection program or something?"

"Something," Glasses finally interjected.

Califia played it close to the vest. She sat back in the chair again.

"His parents worked a lot. It's expensive as fuck to live here nowadays."

Califia waited to see how they would react to her cursing. Nothing.

"They came to one open house event last fall and attended a Kwanzaa presentation in December. They were nice people. Hard-working and proud of their son. Just normal people."

Califia noticed Buzz cut glanced at Glasses when she said the word "normal". It was their tell. Califia decided to act softer in her interaction with the men.

"They were a sweet family. Are they really okay? Can you let Terrell know that his friends and I miss him very much?"

"Thank you, Ms. Stevens. You've helped us out a lot," Buzzcut said standing and buttoning up his suit jacket. Glasses stood and Califia eased out of her chair slowly.

"So that's it?" Califia asked focusing hard on their body language.

"That's it," Glasses said giving her a false smile.

"Bet," Califia said walking out of the conference room. She walked into the staff restroom and locked the door behind her. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at herself to get back in focus. Those clowns were not the Feds. They were not part of any legit government agency. They knew Terrell was not normal. Califia even knew Terrell was not "normal".

Everything she said about the boy was true, except Terrell was an unusual child. There was something different about him. Not overt, but everyone could tell that the slender boy with the big eyes and warm smile was unique.

Califia first noticed it when he arrived in her class a week after the term started. She had been having a horrible headache that didn't disappear even after six hundred milligrams of ibuprofen. She was introducing the class to her new charge and the pain in her head was throbbing like a monster, but Terrell had reached out and rubbed her hand and the pain had ceased. Instantly. She remembered staring at his small hand patting hers and feeling comfortable and…safe.

She had dismissed it as a fluke until she began noticing Terrell's ability to make people feel good. If a fellow student was having a temper tantrum or an argument on the playground and Terrell happened upon them, the problem and anger disappeared. When Califia's teaching assistant was suffering from bad congestion and blocked nasal passages, Terrell asked her for help with a math problem and simply touched the assistant's hand and the problem vanished. Not gradual. Instant.

A healer.

That's what he was. And Califia kept her mouth shut. She'd read stories online and heard whisperings in the streets about people appearing in places with special abilities. A lot were coming from poor communities. Poor communities of color. Many were disappearing. Just like the Greenleys.

Terrell was a little Black boy with a gift, and Califia wasn't about to let on to any secret NGO that she knew the child was a special target. Black people had enough problems surviving as regular humans, let alone being extraordinary.

She surprised herself by not freaking out when she became aware of what Terrell could do. She just had a private chat with him to keep his "skills" a secret. She said the same thing to his parents when they did speak in private at the one and only open house they attended.

The Greenley's were a simple working poor family. Just like everyone else in their neighborhood, they hustled for the basics and lived paycheck to paycheck. Mr. Greenley worked at a recycling plant and Mrs. Greenley did hair in her home, getting paid under the table to make ends meet. Califia was upfront with them and advised them to remind Terrell to keep things to himself. They thanked her for her understanding, and Califia kept her eye on him at school and kept him close afterschool.

But somehow, someone noticed and snitched. A month ago, word was out that the Greenley's had disappeared. No forwarding address, no word of warning or anything. One minute they were in the neighborhood, the next, they were gone. They didn't even take their belongings from their apartment. The landlord had a yard sale after a month had gone by and no one came to collect their things.

Califia was aware that the school was being watched. Several of her students had reported to her about dark SUV's with tinted windows being seen parked near the school and the park. She herself had caught a glimpse of these vehicles cruising through the area during recess. Maybe Terrell wasn't the only one. She hadn't noticed any other children with gifts. Perhaps they were better trained to conceal their abilities. She hoped so.

Leaving the staff restroom, Califia felt the eyes of the office staff watching her as she left to return to her classroom. She caught a glimpse of the two suits climbing into a dark tinted sedan and leaving the school parking lot.

Back in her classroom, Principal Johnson was leading Califia's students in a game of times table Olympics.

"All done," Califia said trying to sound cheerful. Principal Johnson's face still looked grim. She had to know that Terrell was different. The woman nodded and handed over the class to Califia's capable hands.

###

When her day had ended, Califia straightened up her desk and made sure her copy order in the office was on track to be ready in the morning. Their school was so poor and stingy with supplies that every piece of paper copied had to be approved before the copy room staff could print anything. Most times she copied things at home on her own printer. But this order was for the craft activity she planned, and she needed a few hundred sheets done in color. Color ink was expensive as hell.

She was going to walk home since she lived close by and didn't need to ferry anything back with her. Her classroom assistant had gotten through test paper grading and collating math folders for the next day, so for once, Califia had a teacher homework-free night.

She threw on her winter coat and adjusted the collar. Stepping off the school property after switching from heels to sneakers, she waved goodbye to some staff and students and trudged down the sidewalk. She noticed a car following her, a late-model Camry. She turned around to see who was driving when the car stopped. She felt anger rising up in her. Did these fools never quit? They already questioned her—

"Hey, sexy!"

Cedric stepped out from the car and swept her up in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she said as he put her back down on the sidewalk.

"Had a couple of free days and wanted to see you."

"You were going to see me next month."

"I can't wait for Thanksgiving."

"Albert know you out here?"

"None of his business."

"I'm keeping my mouth shut then," she said holding onto Cedric's hand.

"Your other dude around the next few days?"

"Scott?"

"Oh, so Scott must be a new one. I was talking about the mechanic."

Califia made a face and Cedric pulled her towards his car.

"Are you hungry or anything? I can take you to get something to eat."

"Thank you, yes!"

She skipped over to the passenger side of his car and noticed a dark blue SUV across the street from them. She couldn't make out the driver, but she felt her lips curl into an angry snarl. These suits didn't quit. Were they going to follow her around now? She made a move to cross the street and confront them, but Cedric threw his arms around her and kissed her up against his rental car.

"I missed you," he said.

"You better had," she said.

Califia, Cedric, and Albert had been seeing each other for over a year now. Strange to think a year had passed since she re-connected with them. Also, a whole year and more since her reunion with N'Jobu. Stranger still to think that she and N'Jobu had actually stayed in contact with one another. An occasional email from him. Or a text. He kept his messages cryptic because of his status, but at least she knew how he was doing and he could keep up with her. It felt nice to have him in her life on that level. She even sent him a picture of her classroom students from the beginning of the year. He sent her a recent picture of T'Challa and himself in a pool.

There was no mention of marriage or Zinzi, and Califia didn't bother to ask. It was enough to know he was well and she kept it at that.

She glanced over at the SUV as she wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck. Fuck those people.

"Let's go," Cedric said opening up her passenger door. She hopped in and felt her cell vibrate in her purse.

A picture of her cousin Michelle popped up on her phone.

"Hey cuz," Califia said as Cedric pulled away from the curb.

"Yo, Auntie K is on one. She said there's a barber over in the cut that looks like ole boy from your college."

"Who?"

She could hear her cousin mumbling something in the background of the phone, and her Aunt Kendra mumbling something back.

"Hold on a second, Cali," Kendra said.

Califia's phone buzzed again and when she looked down at it, Kendra had sent her a text.

"What's this?" Califia asked.

"Look at it, is that him?"

Califia swiped the screen of her cell and a picture popped up. Drizzy's Kuts. A popular barbershop. The spot she used to go to until her barber moved to Richmond and she had to follow him there.

There was a blurry shot of a man clipping hair.

"I'm supposed to know who that is?" Califia said staring at the picture.

"See I knew that wasn't him," Michelle said to Kendra in the background.

"I don't know who that is. Bad picture," Califia said shoving the phone back up to her ear. She heard a shuffling of hands and then Aunt Kendra was on the phone.

"That African dude works there," Aunt Kendra said.

"Who?"

"That dude you brought to Thanksgiving. The African. He works at Drizzy's."

"Lemme call you back," she said swiping back to the photo again.

Staring at the photo, she tried to make out the blurred image. Dark skin. But a lot of dudes that worked at Drizzy's had dark skin. It was a side profile, but someone else was walking past the figure obscuring the features.

It couldn't be N'Jobu. In Oakland? Working in a barbershop? He didn't even know that area. Had never been there. His time here had been selective and covert. He didn't know the hood like that.

"Everything okay?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, my cousin was just checking on something. She thought a friend of ours was back in town. It's not him."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere?" she said glancing back at the photo.

###

Their early dinner together was pleasant. A Mediterranean restaurant with great baklava for dessert. When Cedric went to the restroom after paying, Califia looked at the photo her cousin sent one more time. Curiosity killed the cat, and the gnawing curiosity in her gut was making her antsy. The last email she received from him was over a month old. No word of him coming back. Why would he? Her Aunt was mistaken.

"Ready?" Cedric asked.

Califia walked in front of him as they left the restaurant.

"I'm staying at the Doubletree."

"You know you can stay at my place," Califia said.

"I know, but I thought you might like a little mini-vacation. I can drop you off at work and pick you up. I'm here for three days. There's a whirlpool jacuzzi bath in my room."

"Nice."

"Shall we go to your place first and pick up some things, or do you want to stay tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow," she said quickly. Cedric glanced at her then set his eyes back on the road.

"Okay," he said.

"Could you drive me over to my cousin's first?" she said.

"Sure."

Califia gave him directions. But not to her cousin's.

She had him park around the corner from a busy street.

"I'll be right back. Need to grab something from my cousin real fast."

"I'll be here," Cedric said.

Califia made her way towards the corner. When she was out of Cedric's vision, she ran down another block and headed towards another street.

She spotted the shop. Drizzy's Kuts. It was busy and bright and her eyes tried to track the goings-on inside from across the street and behind a light pole. A man with a long grey t-shirt and a gold chain around his neck was lining up a chubby dude in a middle chair. Califia found herself moving in closer to look.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Before she knew it, she was stalking into the shop and staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said.

The busy shop kept moving along, but many of the men watched her as she stomped her way up to N'Jobu.

Clippers in his hand sitting above his client's scalp, N'Jobu stared at her, his eyes registering surprise, but his demeanor remained poised and under control. The beard was gone and the goatee was back in place. His own hair was lined up crisp, and his clothes were fashionably hood chic.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Califia felt her neck lean back. What the fuck? He had no accent. He sounded just like a regular East Bay brotha annoyed at being bothered on the job.

"You heard what I said. What the hell are you doing here?"

Her own voice was starting to sound shaky. She glanced around the shop and saw the curious eyes checking her out and also hoping to catch some drama.

"Yo, JoJo, take that outside," said a hefty man clipping the beard of another customer in the back.

"Give me a minute, bruh," N'Jobu said to his customer as he turned off his clippers and placed them on a counter. He grabbed Califia by her arm and pulled her outside.

She felt stunned and unable to think clearly looking at him again in person. He guided her around the corner from the shop.

"What is going on? How are you here?"

"Can we talk about it later?" he asked, still accent-free. His whole demeanor was so different…so regular and yet not regular.

"You couldn't tell me you were coming back?"

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a brass business card holder. He opened it and handed her his card. She read it.

"Joseph Stevens?" she read out loud.

"I'll explain everything to you later. I gotta get back to my customer."

She felt her body reacting to the sound of his voice.

"You got me really fucked up right now, N'Jobu—"

"Joseph…JoJo around here."

He placed his card case back in his pocket. She noticed that he still had his black and silver ring on. But no wedding band.

"N'Jo….Joseph—"

He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. He smelled so damn good, she felt her eyes close when his lips touched her cheek.

"Later, okay?"

She watched him jog back around the corner. She stared at his business card. Her legs felt wobbly. She started walking in the direction of her townhouse but remembered she had driven over with Cedric.

She scrambled back towards where she left Cedric shoving N'Jobu's card into her coat pocket. Her thoughts were all over the place. One minute she's being questioned by men in black, next she's swept up by a long-distance lover, and now N'Jobu was back in Oakland.

How?

###

The hours at Drizzy's were long but fruitful.

Four months he had been in Oakland and three of those months had been proving his worth to Nate Robinson, the owner of Drizzy's. N'Jobu had his entire backstory worked out. He had been born and raised in Oakland but moved to Richmond in junior high. Got into some trouble and had to leave the state for a couple of years. A death in his family had him returning to his roots and he was trying to start brand new. He had the East Bay accent down cold. All he had to do was present his fake barber's license and cut a few heads to show his skills and he was in. His clientele doubled in the first month of work once word on the street hit about the new brotha who was handling the middle chair at Drizzy's.

He had an apartment in a rundown building and he made sure to get a dark Chevy Blazer that was a few years old to fit into his new lifestyle. He even had a girlfriend. Sort of.

Tonya was a young woman he met at a block party thrown by Nate at a neighborhood park. She worked for the city and was an easy way for him to get acclimated to his new surroundings. She really liked him and he liked her a lot. He thought a regular friendship could develop, but after a couple of months, he had needs, and they got along well enough. He had to get himself settled before he could even think about approaching Califia. He was still getting used to being out of Wakanda. Still getting used to the idea of being a War Dog outside of his country.

He planned to wait another month before seeking out Califia, but he almost lost his façade when she marched into the barbershop with hands on her hips demanding to know why he was there. He had no idea how she found out. He did his best to stay low key and away from her regular haunts. But Oakland was Oakland. Word of newbies got around it seemed.

Her hair was a little longer. She had it in a short twist out with faded sides. Her nose ring was replaced with a tiny blue nose stud. He couldn't see much of her body in her long winter coat, but she looked great. He felt his lips tingle when he kissed her cheek, and he heard an unmistakable sigh coming from her lips when he touched her skin.

Returning to his customer, some of the patrons cracked smiles at him as he finished his work. Ivan, the barber across from him teased him a bit.

"Tonya know about that one?"

N'Jobu played it off by just smiling. He hadn't spoken to Tonya in a few days. Their relationship was cooling. She wanted to take things further with him and he was trying to break off with her as painlessly as possible. His War Dog training taught him that people had to be expendable once their usefulness was over. She made him look legitimate to the community. She had an ex that came around her way from time to time, but N'Jobu knew she did it only to try and rile him up. She was a pretty woman who could get whomever she wanted, so he wasn't worried too much about a blow up when he left her. He just had to time it right. Most of the guys in the shop urged him to drop her because she was after a husband and baby asap. They told him to watch his condoms. In N'Jobu's mind, the only woman he was having a baby with was the one who stormed into his job and stared him down not caring who was watching.

A baby.

When he returned to Wakanda, it was all he could think about. Getting away from the palace. Getting back to her. And yes, putting a baby back inside of her. It would be a sensitive topic to broach with her, but he was determined.

His War Dog assignment was to start at seven years and then go year to year after that. His job was to become entrenched in the community and to find out several things: Keep tabs on the pulse of Black Americans in Northern California. Report any factual evidence that a certain agency they were spying on globally was removing Americans with strange abilities. Keep tabs on an up-and-coming politician who had connections to another political figure they were watching in D.C. who could possibly cause Wakanda problems in the U.N. The latter issue had N'Jobu communicating with another War Dog in Washington on a weekly basis.

Being a barber allowed N'Jobu to be in the heart of the community and the flexibility to move around when he needed. His clientele list was high and he was popular at the shop, so the fact that he was bringing in more money for the owner allowed him to hook up his own schedule as needed. And Nate liked him a lot.

Despite the work he was doing for Wakanda, the only thing that he rested easy in was that he would get back to his woman. She was going to have a ton of questions, and concerns, and doubts about him. But he would be honest about everything with her. Tell her he was a spy. If she didn't want him anymore, he had no fear that she would tell anyone about who he was. He prayed she wasn't too far gone for him to come back to her. His love never wavered, and when her hands went to her hips, his eyes swept her fingers. From what he could tell, she was still free. No rings. Just hopefully the one he remembered being between her legs.

###

N'Jobu parked his car in a guest spot near Califia's townhouse. Lucky for him her place wasn't part of a gated community. The townhomes were a small, brand-new planned community created to help low-income residents own their first home.

Months earlier N'Jobu had followed her from work to her home just so he could know where to find her when the time was right. Unfortunately, the time came sooner than he had planned, so it was best to get it over with and see where the chips fell between them. His heart felt jumpy and his nerves were a little erratic with the thought of seeing her again. Their meeting in D.C. was imprinted on his brain and he didn't know how intense this next meet-up would be. He just wanted to be honest with her. Be a part of her life again for as long as he could. He wanted to build something with her, and being a War Dog gave him the time to do it. He had the next day off, so he hoped to be with her into the night and the next day too.

Her tan and cream-colored townhouse was the last one in a far back corner facing a vine-covered fence. It was private and quiet. N'Jobu made sure no one was around before he slipped out of his car and made his way to her place. Each townhome had a wooden fence to enclose on a small patio, so N'Jobu felt comfortable rounding the side of her place. Her lights were on and he could hear music playing softly. He was about to knock on her door when he heard more than one voice inside.

He eased down low and scurried around the side of the townhouse hidden by the patio fence and the darkness outside. Peeking his eyes over the top of the enclosure he could see her living room through the large window. She didn't have her blinds closed, and he wished to Bast she did because his eyes were not prepared to see her on the couch with a man.

Both naked.

The dark brown-skinned man was settled behind Califia, one hand holding her leg up and the other gripping her breast as he thrust his cock inside of her. Califia had her eyes closed and her lips were twisted up. What N'Jobu thought was music playing was noise from her tv set. Her window was open, and he could hear their groans and grunts through the screen.

N'Jobu ducked down low and felt his body grow hot with jealous need. His limbs felt tight and he fought against banging on her door and throttling her lover. He did not need to see this. Not now. Not when his mind was full of getting back with her and having something real…having a family.

Bent low near her fence, N'Jobu inhaled hard and fast. He had to hold it together. She was simply living her life. He could still hear the sounds of their lovemaking….no, fucking. They were simply fucking.

"Get it, baby…" Califia purred.

N'Jobu felt his stomach clench with a sour churning.

"Yeah, bitch, take this dick…"

Leave. Just leave. He tried to make his legs move to give her the privacy she deserved, but his ears heard this man call her a bitch. He was the only one who could call her that.

N'Jobu raised himself up to peer at the two of them again. They were still in the same position and N'Jobu wasn't sure if the man was wearing a condom or not. She better not let other dudes cum inside of her raw. His blood pressure rose, but he could not stop watching them. Especially her. The guy was pounding her and N'Jobu's eyes were on her clit. It looked like she still had his ring on. Yes. It was still there and her fingers were now fondling her clit. He felt his own dick thump in his pants. This woman had him whipped. Another man was fucking the shit out of her and he was getting a hard-on watching her.

What he was not about to do was watch another cock cum inside of her. He wrenched his eyes away from them and scurried back to his car. He was turned on and also livid as he sat behind the wheel of his Blazer. The man's face was full of ecstasy. Digging out his woman, fondling her breasts, playing with her clit and the ring. Fuck.

The only thing he could do was watch her townhouse and wait for the dude to leave before he stepped to her.

An hour went by.

Then another.

Soon it was midnight.

N'Jobu sat in his Blazer seething. Dude was sleeping with her. Would probably fuck her again in the morning.

He checked his cell phone to see if she even tried to call him after he gave her his business card.

Nothing-

Movement.

N'Jobu's eyes caught sight of the man leaving Califia's townhouse. He walked past N'Jobu's car without seeing him and stepped into a Camry parked in another guest spot. N'Jobu watched the man leave and then he stayed seated inside the Blazer thinking.

Should he go to her now? His mind only flashed to her writhing on the couch.

No. He would wait until tomorrow and approach her. He would go ballistic if he saw her now and she smelled of some other man. And he was feeling a little pissy. He wanted to be inside of her quite frankly. He also wanted to spank the shit out of her for making him hard while being on some other niggas dick. He shook his head. He was even thinking in the language of his surroundings. It was what it was. He was now a hood brotha and his feelings were developing in that way. He couldn't unsee what he just saw, so he was going to have to deal with it and move on.

He drove back to his apartment and showered, his body tense from what he saw and heard. He felt agitated, but once he crawled into his bed and the warm covers caressed his skin, his mood shifted to a better place. He was just drifting off to sleep when his cell buzzed on his nightstand. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice sounding heavy and wanting.

"N'Jobu."

"Califia."

He sat up and turned on his bedside lamp.

"I know it's late—"

"It's okay. I was barely asleep."

"It feels weird talking to you and you sound like this. I like it though."

"I need to see you. Tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about."

"I can't tomorrow—"

"Why not?"

He knew why not. He wanted to hear her reason. Would she lie?

"I'm seeing someone. He just flew in from Atlanta and he's only here for a few days—"

"I just need a few hours, Califia—"

"When he leaves, we can—"

"No. Tomorrow-"

"Whatchu mean 'no'?"

"We have to talk tomorrow. I can't wait a few days. I need to see you."

"You've been here awhile, N'Jobu. You had plenty of time to see me. You're going to have to wait until he's gone—"

"I'll come over now then—"

"No. You don't dictate when you can see me—"

"Is he still over there?"

Shit.

N'Jobu closed his eyes hoping she overlooked his slip up.

"Hold up—"

"Califia—"

"Nah, hold the fuck up. Still over here? What does that mean? Were you here? Spying on me?"

"I came by—"

"When?"

Why was she always so confrontational? Why was she so protective of this other dude and her time with him? His agitation bubbled up.

"I saw you fucking him on your couch, okay? Happy now?"

"You are unbelievable," she snapped.

"Trust me, I wasn't trying to see that. I just came over to talk to you—"

"How did you even know where I lived…never mind, clearly you have some sort of weird agenda. Watching me fuck Cedric on my own couch like some raggedy ass peeping Tom."

"I said I wasn't trying to see that. I was going to knock on your door, but I heard voices, and I just wanted to check to see if it was safe for me to come in—"

"It's my fucking house, why would you not feel safe?"

"I had to be careful!"

"Who are you yelling at?"

"I'm not trying to yell—"

"You're acting pissed because I'm fucking a dude I want to fuck in my own house. Really?"

His hands were itching to turn her over and lay her ass out. She was getting out of pocket with her tone, and it was ticking him off in the worst way.

"You're wearing my fucking ring."

"And?"

He stretched his neck from side to side to let it pop.

"Don't make me come over there—"

"And do what, nigga?"

"I'm your man—"

"Correction, you once were, but now you're not…goodnight,…Prince N'Jobu."

She hung up.

N'Jobu jumped out of his bed and grabbed his pants and a shirt. He fumbled around for his car keys once he was fully dressed.

He hoped ole boy Cedric enjoyed his moment with Califia that night because it sure as shit was going to be his last time with her. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **You love me especially different every time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You keep me on my feet, happily excited**_ _ **  
**_ _ **By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You school me, give me some things to think about**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ignite me, you invite me, you co-write me, you love me, you like me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You incite me to chorus…"**_

 _ **Jill Scott**_ **—"He Loves Me"**

Califia's cell phone buzzed twenty minutes after she hung up the phone on N'Jobu. Glancing at the cell she saw it was him. She ignored it. He tried calling her again and she put the phone on mute and left it on her coffee table. She went to the second floor of her townhouse and took a shower, tying up her hair after she ran a quick hand over her quick re-twists with aloe vera gel.

It had been a long day and she was exhausted from work and the sex with Cedric. Coming to terms with N'Jobu being back was twisting up her mood, and scattering her thoughts. His attitude over the phone rubbed her the wrong way. Back in university, she went along with his lead and his demands because she was young and in love and excited by him. She was older now. More experienced. He couldn't throw his weight around and assume that she would jump the minute he told her to. She wasn't about that life anymore.

She still had feelings for him and had reconciled the fact that he was royalty. But now he was pretending to be some homeboy from around the way and it was confusing her. Wasn't he under the thumb of his family? The confusion made it hard for her to fully focus on Cedric when they were being intimate. Knowing N'Jobu saw them was both mortifying and arousing. It didn't take long for her and Cedric to get down to business once they returned to her place, but Califia kept getting shivers in her body when her mind would wander to seeing N'Jobu at the barbershop. She enjoyed being with Cedric, however, N'Jobu just had that way of sticking to her ribs whenever she thought of him, and seeing him being standoffish with her, listening to him talk to her like he was from her town had her feeling off-kilter. He looked normal being in that shop. The guys there treated him like one of their own. There was no feeling of regality spilling from him. But that underlining confidence was still present.

Califia was shoving her slippers near the end of her bed when she heard her doorbell ring from downstairs. Two in the morning. What the hell.

She shoved her feet back into her slippers and walked down her stairs turning on a light near the railing at the bottom that illuminated the room.

"Who is it?"

"N'Jobu. Open up."

"I told you when you could talk to me."

"Just open up, girl."

The gruffness in his voice annoyed her. She walked closer to the door.

"Go home."

"I'll wait out here all night if I have to."

"Then you can be Boo Boo the fool if you want to be. I'm going to bed."

"Califia, c'mon. Open the door. Give me a chance to talk this out with you."

"Man, pffftt, goodnight—"

He pounded on the door.

"Stop making all that noise!"

"Then open up. Talk to me."

He knew she wasn't going to call any cops on him, and she didn't want her neighbors getting the impression that she had paramour problems in the dead of night.

She yanked open her front door.

Dressed in all black with a baggy black jacket and black beanie slung low over his head, N'Jobu's eyes sank into hers with their intensity.

"I have to be up for work in five hours. I'm tired."

"You didn't leave me any choice."

"You have no respect for my job or my time."

"Just tell me you'll meet with me today."

"I already told you…"

She couldn't finish her sentence.

It was his eyes. The way his dark orbs were fixed on her. Like the first time she saw him. So open. So full of life. Smoldering. So full of that thing she couldn't shake from him. Love.

"You can't keep doing this to me. I have a life. I have my own life, and you can't keep messing it up by showing up out of nowhere again. What do you want? Why are you back here again?"

N'Jobu stepped forward and she retreated from him. He closed her front door behind him and she made sure she was far enough away from him to keep her mind clear. She didn't want him to touch her. Whatever heated words she had for him over the phone dissipated the moment he was in front of her. This N'Jobu before her, she didn't know him at all.

"For now, I will just say that I have found a way to be here for an indefinite amount of time. I have to live under an assumed identity, but I will stay here and work just like a regular American. I did this because I want to be near you. I want to be with you again. I want…ah, girl, don't cry…"

He reached for her but, Califia took another step back and held up her hands to block him. She could feel tears welling up. She fought against appearing weak in front of him. He took off his beanie and held it, his fingers worrying the material.

"I want to make a family with you, Califia. A real family."

"I can't talk about this now. Please. Go home."

"I love you—"

"I don't want to hear that!"

"What do you want to hear? I'll say whatever you want me to say."

"You can't even listen to me on the most basic level. I asked you to leave. I told you I would talk to you after Cedric left. I don't belong to you anymore. You can't force shit to go your way just because you want it your way—"

"You don't love me anymore?"

"I still have feelings for you—"

"Do you love me?"

"It's different. I care about you…it's just a little more complicated…"

N'Jobu took a step back. She could tell that wasn't the answer he expected to hear. She did still love him, but she didn't want him to have that power over her. His love was heavy, almost too heavy to lift up and embrace fully again. And this talk of a family. Having children? He came all the way back to have babies with her? He was going too fast. She was still trying to wrap her head around him being here in her house.

He put his beanie back on and took another step away from her.

"You know what? Just go on and be with Cedric. When you are ready to hear what I have to say call me."

His voice sounded dull. Wounded.

"I need time," she said moving toward him. He held his hand up.

"Take all the time you need. I'm sorry for barging in on you."

He turned his back and went to her front door.

"Wait."

His hand was on the doorknob. He was so ready to get away from her. She felt bad for making him feel that way.

"I don't want you to leave here thinking I don't love you anymore. N'Jobu, I do love you. But I'm scared. I have to be cautious with you because I don't know what's going on, but I'm not in the headspace to figure it out right now. Not with Cedric being here. He's a good man and I want to do right by him—"

"Save it, Califia. This wasn't the way I wanted to get back with you. It's clearly not the right time for us. Let's forget about everything. I'll do my thing and you do you."

"Ohmigod. You just make everything so dramatic. Acting like it's my fault you can't get your way—"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

N'Jobu snapped his head around, his eyes rigid and unwavering staring at her.

"I can't worry about some other man's feelings. Fuck! I wanted to crack his skull open when I saw him fucking you. Did you even use a condom?"

"That's none of your business—"

"That is my fucking business—"

"Back on your bullshit already."

"You run your mouth too much, girl."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want to say and you ain't gonna do shit about it."

"You won't say shit when I put my dick down your throat."

She laughed deep and hard but his eyes weren't playing. They swept down her face and took in the contours of her body inside her nightgown. She felt another shiver sweep up her spine and tickle the back of her neck.

"Nigga, you wish you had the balls to—"

His hand grabbed the back of her nightgown so fast, she was already being spun around before she even realized what was happening.

"You are really testing my patience today," he hissed in her ear. He reached up under her nightgown and yanked down her panties with his other hand. "Bend your ass over."

One hand held her by the back of her neck as she did as he told her, bending so that her ass was close to his other hand.

"Mouthy Bitch. Talking reckless-"

His hand struck both cheeks of her backside and she gasped.

"Hold your clothes."

Her hands grasped the silky material of her gown and held it bunched against her stomach as he spanked her several more times.

"Spread your legs, girl. You know what this is."

She was stunned by how things escalated, but her body obeyed even as her mind scrambled to process the turn of events. He rubbed his crotch against her ass.

"Got my dick rock hard. Feel it?"

"Yes," she said. The raspy tone in his voice made her nipples perk up.

"Tell me again what I'm not gonna do."

He walloped her behind eight times, four times on each cheek. The strikes were firm and her backside tingled with heated blood and frantic nerves.

"Hmmmm, pussy wet already," he murmured, dragging his fingers between her legs.

He spanked her longer maintaining tight control of the severity of his hits. She arched her back for more comfort, and his wide hand struck the space under her ass at the top of her thighs. He was getting worked up and she could feel her pussy twitching as it responded to his need to punish her. Her whimpering spurned him on.

She felt the delicious sting of his four fingers slapping her vulva with practiced restraint. He groaned when his fingers became coated with her slickness down there. He made sure to assault her clit with hard taps that made her squirm with pure bliss. Her privates were freshly waxed so there was no barrier to the sensation. All of his contact was skin on skin and her pussy pulsated from his touch.

"Hunnhhhh…Jobu—"

"Shut the fuck up. Turn around."

She lifted up and turned to face him. Her eyes couldn't even look at his directly.

"I don't have the balls, right?"

She twisted her gown with her fingers.

"On your knees. Open that fucking mouth."

She dropped down and felt a smirk cross her lips. She opened wide for him. He unfastened his pants and released his erection from his boxers. Shoving his cock in hard and fast, he barely gave her mouth time to adjust.

"Lemme hear you say shit now, girl. Told you I'd put this dick down your throat. All you're gonna do is gag on my shit. Wet it up."

She felt her stomach flip-flop with nervous energy. Sucking his dick felt like sucking the dick of a sensual stranger. Forbidden. Elicit. It was him, but it wasn't him making her obey.

"Just like that…just like that…all this meat in your mouth girl."

He held her head with one hand as her mouth soaked his dick with warm saliva and gave occasional nips from her teeth grazing the sides.

"This is what happens when you get disrespectful…all down your fucking throat…oh shit…oh shit…"

His head fell back and she gripped the base of his cock with her right hand allowing her fingers from her left to caress and gently squeeze his balls.

His eyes returned to gaze at her face as his fingers slipped over hers on his cock.

"Stick out your tongue."

Her tongue slinked out from between her lips and he slapped the weight of his dick on it, studying her face as he did it. His other hand gripped the side of her neck and she felt his thick fingers rub the soft skin there. He traced the tip of his dick all around her lips then pulled her back up on her feet. He slipped her nightgown over her head and tossed it, dropping down to his knees and widening her legs. He pressed his lips into her mound, snaking his tongue down forcing her folds apart. She gasped and reached for his head, pushing the beanie off of him.

The smacking of his lips and the probing of his tongue inside of her flooded his mouth with her essence. By the time he was sucking on her clit ring, she was already learning to appreciate this new roughneck incarnation of him.

"Did he cum inside of you?"

Her eyes gazed down at his face, his mouth unable to contain his tongue that demanded an answer from her. She pretended not to hear him and stroked his scalp, opening her legs wider for him so he could explore her deeper, drink up everything that she was giving him. She lifted up her right leg to smother his lips.

"Tell me."

"Shut up and keep eating my pussy," she mumbled feeling her insides surge with pleasure. He was going to make her cum. This Joseph. JoJo. This new man with her last name.

He pushed her back and stood up, his dick jutting out against her middle. His left hand went around her neck again pulling her in closer.

"Did you let him?"

She heard restraint in his tone but there was a sultry look in his eyes. Something more too. Concern? Fear? Jealousy?

She licked her top lip and felt a longing in her hips as she slowly twisted her waist in small circles. She wanted his mouth back on her clit. She fingered herself. They both heard the squishy sounds coming from the heat between her thighs. Her legs became unsteady.

"Did your dick get hard watching me with him?"

She thought she saw his pupils react to her words. His dick definitely jumped at them. His lips got tight. Yeah. He was jealous, but he liked what he saw.

"He likes to hit it from the back. Sometimes he'll stick his fingers in my mouth…" She reached down and clasped his fingers in her hand and raised them up to her lips. She sucked on his ring finger, flicking her tongue on his silver and black ring and then wrapped her lips around his index finger, "…he makes me suck on them like I'm sucking on his dick. He has a nice chubby dick…"

She reached down and circled her fingers around his glans, paying close attention to how she rubbed his frenulum. N'Jobu's lips parted.  
"He tells me how much he loves my fat puss."

His eyes closed and she watched his lips purse as he hissed from her touch and the suckling of his fingers in her mouth.

"He really likes it when he fucks me and Albert watches…"

N'Jobu's eyes flew open and gave her a dangerous heated look.

"They like to eat my pussy together…"

She stroked him and he yielded to her touch, his hips bucking, his cock thrusting into her hand. His breathing was erratic. She wondered what images were filtering through his mind. He let his jacket fall to the floor and his hands reached up to pull his shirt and t-shirt over his head. He kicked his shoes, pants, and underwear to the side.

"That's how you fuck, huh? Two niggas at once?"

"Yeah," she said, the querulous nature of her tone making his eyes smolder more, "right on that couch."

His body crowded her and she found herself being herded back towards her couch. She pushed a hand onto his chest to stop him from moving her.

"Tell me. You let them nut up inside you? One after the other?"

Her eyes widened at his language.

"They fuck me long and hard—"

"That's not what I asked you."

Once again, her eyes fell away from his, a fresh heat storming in her freckled cheeks. The rumble of his voice vibrated through his chest, the muscles there taut, the skin supple. She tried to trip him up and take back the power in their exchange.

"Did you want to cum when you saw my pussy on his dick-?"

Her words were cut off when he lifted her high up by her hips and pressed her opening on the head of his dick. He guided her down onto him inch by slow inch and she was not surprised at how pliant her pussy was yielding to his thickness. She let out a long and loud groan when he was fully planted in her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her cheek pressed into his temple, and her eyes blinked rapidly trying to get her body to calm down. His dick made her feel so full and she needed time to adjust to him again. He simply held her with her legs dangling over his muscular arms.

"You did get my dick hard watching you," he uttered, and her voice gave him a full-throated whine that she had no control over. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was agape with a heady "o" shape. Her breasts were mashed into his chest and she could feel his heart beating. _Please, God, just let him keep still, please_ , she thought. As usual, God decided otherwise and N'Jobu began to lift her up and down on his cock. He adjusted her weight on his arms and she leaned back feeling secure that he had her. The up and down motion soon changed to straight up in and out with her ass slapping his waist hard, his balls punctuating each thrust.

Unbidden from him, she confessed everything.

"They never came in me! None of them." she squeaked out, all petulance and brash talk removed from her slick mouth. Deep husky grunts spilled out of N'Jobu's throat. He was done talking to her about anything. He wielded his dick in her pussy like he was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget. She was willing to learn and re-learn anything he wanted to put down on her. She started making a humming moaning sound that she couldn't control and the gasps falling out of his mouth let her know he was in some great beyond himself that he couldn't wrestle control from either.

All they heard were the succulent wet sounds of his rigid erection pummeling her stretched folds. Her legs and toes were pointing towards her dining room and she heard harsher guttural sounds tumble out of him. She couldn't believe he could sustain the pace he had going, but he worked her over something fierce and she was taking it all. She wanted it all. Her full-bodied moaning hums had him stirred up.

"How deep do you want this cum?" he growled in her ear. If toes could bust a nut, hers certainly did as she pressed tighter into him and flexed her feet.

"Deep!"

"You still need to fuck two niggas at the same time?"

"No!"

"Say that again."

"No!"

"I came back to claim you, girl. This is all mine….damn…get ready… get ready…take this shit deep girl…take it deep. I'll put a baby in you just like this…just like this…aahh shit…shit…this pussy!"

"Bay-bee—"

His breath seized up and his body grew taut. She felt every inch of his dick swell and release with hard throbs deep inside of her. It felt like he was practically inside of her cervix at that point, and her orgasm tumbled behind him from the friction of his final thrust and the lust in his voice when he spoke of a baby.

Still carrying her and panting, she clung to his body and shared exhausted exhalations with him. He let her climb down from him. The removal of his cock made her womb feel incomplete without him still there. He hugged her and she tried to pull him towards the stairs and up to her bedroom.

"Nah," he said twisting out of her hand.

She gave him a puzzled stare.

"You were right. You need time to think. Time to deal with Cedric and whoever else you're with."

The Oakland cadence in his voice had her so turned on. This JoJo thing was hella real to her now. This was a brand-new entity she was dealing with.

"I don't get you right now," she said. Irritation filtered through her response. She wanted to feast on more of him in her bed upstairs.

"I'm not talking about some boyfriend/girlfriend thing, Califia."

His eyes darted down to her engorged clit and the ring inside of it.

"That shit right there makes you mine for life. I'm talking wifey level, girl."

"I can't figure out where this is—"

"That ring makes you my wife."

"Fuck outta here," she said giving him a gruff laugh like he was joking. His face was dead serious. He grabbed his semi-hard dick and flicked his thumb over the emerald seed jewel embedded in his skin at the root.

"This marks me as your man. Your husband. Listen to me. Really listen to me girl. I want us to be a family. I want to make a baby with you. It's all I ever think about. I'm not just saying words to hear myself talk, I have a lot to share with you and its stuff that has to remain between only us. I need you to take some time and really think about what I'm asking you to do…asking you to become. If you don't want it, then I need to know now so I can get my own life straight. No matter what you choose, I will be in Oakland for the long haul. You'll have to deal with me one way or the other."

He stepped away from her and pulled his clothes back on. When he was fixing his shoes, she put her nightgown back on.

He kissed her on her forehead and she tried to latch onto his lips but he pushed her away. She forced him to take her mouth in his and he gave in. Not for long though. He pulled away from her.

"This isn't right. You can't drop all this shit on me like this in one day. It's not fair."

"I can't worry about that. I really can't," he said. His voice was urgent. "If you choose not to be with me, then you can't wear that ring anymore. I don't want to see anything like that again…some other man fingering my shit and busting you open like that? Nah. Never again."

He was serious.

She rubbed her forehead.

"I hear you. I'll think about this."

"Good," he said.

He reached for her hand and she took it. She walked him to her front door and when she opened it, she felt the urge to shut it and pull him back in. She thought of having him spend the night with her and waking up to him in the morning. But that was what he was asking her for. A life together again. But this time they were really grown up and in the world. And he wanted a child. That frightened her. The memory of her ectopic pregnancy loomed its worrisome head again. She would have to very careful. Was she ready to have a baby?

His eyes were upon her again. Not the eyes of a Prince, or a military officer, or a diplomat…just a man. A man who still loved her. A man who somehow extricated himself from his country and flew across the world to return to her. A shudder went through her soul. A memory. Nana's bathroom. Ritual bathing in oils and herbs, washing away pain and asking for a return in the light of a new day. She had asked for this. How had she forgotten that? Four years and four months later they had a chance to start again.

"I will call you soon," she said. She fought the impulse to keep him there. They needed space.

"Night," he said squeezing her hand.

Califia watched him leave and when she closed her door, she already knew she was his again.

###

The rest of Cedric's time in Oakland with her was a bust.

It was obvious the moment he picked her up from work and took her to his hotel. They had a bland meal in the Doubletree Hotel restaurant, and when they retired to his room to try out the jacuzzi bathtub, her vagina stayed dryer than a Sonoma desert. She pretended to be tired from work and made up some story that she was coming down with something to avoid sex with him. She felt awful about it, but every time Cedric touched her, her body recoiled and it was because of N'Jobu. She didn't even want to spend the night with him claiming she had an early staff meeting.

Cedric was no dummy though. He sensed something had occurred after he last saw her in her townhouse, but he didn't bother her with details. When he dropped her off back home, he made up a story about having to return to Atlanta sooner for business.

She finished the rest of the week enjoying the Halloween festivities with her classroom, and when she was cleaning up her classroom after their big Friday party, she knew she had to speak to her grandmother. She waited another week to get her mind right.

The most difficult conversation was between Albert and Cedric. She spoke to them separately via face chat. Cedric took it well. He suspected it was over when he left Oakland. Albert was the more difficult of the two. He was in denial and kept saying she was only asking for a break because of the long distance. She let him believe that. Felt bad about it too.

The weather was a bit funky when she set off to see her grandmother. She left her bike at home and drove her Toyota hatchback across the bay bridge.

"Hello stranger," Nana Jean said hugging Califia when she walked into the house.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Out with his little girlfriend. Were we supposed to do something together?"

"No, I uh, I needed to talk to you about something. You have some time?"

"Sure. C'mon into the kitchen. Hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

Califia sat at her grandmother's kitchen table and waited for the older woman to get settled across from her.

"What's on your mind?"

"N'Jobu is back."

"Dayclean? Here?"

"Yeah."

Nana Jean nodded her head a bit.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. He left the military to come work and live here again. He told me he wants me back."

"What do you want?"

"I used to dream about this. Then I got over it. Thought I had moved on…but for reals Nana, he makes me dizzy. In a good way. But I'm nervous about it. Scared too. How did you know Grandpa was the one?"

Nana Jean's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Chile, that man had me twisted around his little finger. He walked into a room and it was Christmas every day. He wasn't perfect but…I really believed I couldn't live without him. He was piss poor, but Sweet Jesus, he made me feel alive and loved up."

Califia smiled as she listened to her grandmother giggle.

"I miss that man so much. We didn't have a lot of time together before he died, but every second he was with me was enough. I was blessed. Yes, I was blessed."

"He still loves me…" Califia felt her face crumple. Her grandmother reached out and held her hand.

"Nothing to cry about. I see it in your face. You still crazy about him. Despite everything that happened, I see it in you. You already know he's the one. Didn't need to ask me. You don't need nobody's permission little girl. If you want him, have him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Califia stayed with Nana Jean for a couple of hours and then made the decision to act.

She drove back to Oakland and headed for Drizzy's Kuts.

###

The Friday night crowd was always hyped in the shop. Paydays were the best, especially when it came time to tip, and N'Jobu didn't mind staying late when money was flowing freely. He had an allotment for his War Dog assignment that covered his rent and food and other amenities he needed, so the shop money was gravy. And he really needed it. He stacked his money in a secret account to get ready for Califia. She hadn't contacted him for two weeks, but he was hoping she was being thorough with her decision. He needed money to take care of her, and he needed money to care for a child. He was so far ahead of his dreams that he was already thinking of opening a college fund account.

He was cutting lines into one of his regulars, a neighborhood thug who was jovial, but folks didn't play with outside of the shop. Shalamar was his name. A ball game played loudly on a flat screen hung in the corner of the shop. All the men stopped for a second to watch the Lakers clobber the Clippers.

"Well damn, Ma. Hello…how you doing?" Shalamar said, and N'Jobu peeled his eyes away from the game only to see Califia sitting on the customer couch. Her eyes shifted to Bernard who kept track of appointments.

"Can you take walk-ins?" she asked.

"Not on Friday nights—" Bernard said eyeing Califia's gray pencil skirt and heels. She had on a cotton blouse that was cinched with a wide black belt. Professional. Yet still banging.

"I'll take her," N'Jobu called out. He winked at her, and he saw her lips curl up into a flirty smile. A good sign so far. She didn't call him. But she wanted to see him. In a public place. He guestimated a fifty/fifty split on her decision. The smile could tip it to sixty/forty in his favor.

She stood up to study the cropped headshots on the wall, looking for a numbered cut that would fit her. He felt eyes in the room swarming all over her backside.

"Hey Miss Lady, where I know you from?"

Shalamar was scoping her hard. N'Jobu tilted Shalamar's head so he could get an angle just right with the clippers. He switched out blades.

Califia turned to look at Shalamar and N'Jobu could already see her sizing the man up. She took a good look at his platinum grill and clothes. She walked across the room and stood in front of N'Jobu's chair.

"You call every woman you see Miss Lady?"

"If I don't know a hoe that's what I call 'em."

"When you see a hoe, go holla at 'em and watch your mouth around me, hear?"

"Day-ummm," Ivan called out and several men in the shop laughed under their breath.

Shalamar's whole demeanor changed. Parts of the room grew tense.

"This bitch don't know who she's talking to, she betta ask somebody," Shalamar said.

"And you don't know who you're talking to. You betta ask my man."

"What your man gonna do?" Shalamar raised up a bit in the chair.

"Fuck up this cut if you keep disrespecting her," N'Jobu interjected and the room went bonkers with guffaws.

"Aye, dawg, this you? My bad JoJo. She fine my nigga. Slick mouth though."

"I like it like that," N'Jobu said, and he felt his chest swell. He wanted to grab a hold of Califia and devour her mouth with kisses so bad, but he kept working on Shalamar's head and watched her stroll back over to the waiting area couch.

When he was done with the hair, Shalamar peeled off a hundred-dollar bill from a thick wad of bills and handed it to N'Jobu.

"Something extra for you, dawg," Shalamar said. They shared a pound and N'Jobu watched Shalamar walk past Califia and size her up one last time before he left. Califia ignored him.

N'Jobu pointed to his next customer, another regular named James.

"Hook her up first," James said.

"Cool," N'Jobu said.

James watched Califia saunter over to N'Jobu's chair, his eyes clearly on her hips. His one lazy eye gave him away. N'Jobu chuckled to himself as he cleaned up his station. When he was ready, Califia sunk down into the barber chair.

"How can I be of service?"

"Shape my shit up. And don't tell my regular dude I was in here. He won't ever line my hair up again if he knew I was stepping out on his clippers."

N'Jobu laughed and Califia's face beamed at him. He threw a dark plastic cape around her, fastening it at her neck.

"You want a wash and conditioning?"

"No, my hair is clean. Just tighten it up."

N'Jobu got to work fixing up her fade.

"Can I see you tonight?"

Her voice was low so others couldn't hear her.

"Of course."

"I thought about what you said."

"Yeah?"

"I want it. Us."

He exhaled a bit loud but kept his focus.

"What time are you done here?"

"Nine."

"Should we go meet somewhere?"

"Come to my place. I'll text you the directions. I'll cook for you—"

"It'll be too late for that, and you've been here all day—"

"I want to though."

He took a brush and dusted away loose hair from her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"All good."

He handed her a hand mirror and she checked out his work.

"Full of surprises," she said handing the mirror back to him.

She reached into her purse to get money.

"Keep it. This one is on Shalamar," he said.

Her eyes were glued to his and N'Jobu fought the urge to stroke her face. She stood up.

"See you at your place then," she said.

He watched her vacate the shop and he felt energized. Invigorated. He cleaned up again and when James slid into his chair, N'Jobu was already putting together a menu in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **Loving you has taken time, taken time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I always knew you could be mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I recognize the butterflies, inside me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Since it's gonna be made tonight, tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All you gotta do is say yes…"**_

 _ **Floetry –**_ **"Say Yes"**

N'Jobu waited for Califia outside of his apartment complex.

The fifteen-story off-white building was full of working-class families, but it also had some sketchy characters who hung around the basketball court adjacent to the property. There was only off-street parking available. N'Jobu wanted to escort Califia inside so that folks hanging around outside could see who she was with. Residents gave him a lot of space and were happy to have him living in the building. When the block got hot or some young knuckleheads popped off, N'Jobu tended to be the peacekeeper and the ass kicker. He had a scuffle with a few ruffians his first week in the building, and once he reached for his waistband most folks thought he was packing and let him be. Word got around not to fuck with the barber on the fourteenth floor. Especially since he really was strapped now.

He saw Califia pull up in her teal hatchback and he hopped into the passenger seat to guide her to a parking spot. Walking back with her he wanted to hold her hand, but he strolled close to her, making eye contact with a few men loitering near the entrance.

They were quiet on the elevator together, so he gave side-long glances to her outfit. She had changed from teacher gear to hanging-out-for-happy-hour fits: a simple long sleeve black maxi dress with black ankle boots.

She followed him to his two-bedroom bachelor pad. His neighbors across the hall, two attractive women who worked retail, were stepping out of their apartment when N'Jobu was opening his door.

"Hey Joseph," one of them cooed as they let their eyes flit across Califia on their way out.

"'sup," N'Jobu said.

He peeped Califia checking out the women as they sauntered over to the elevator. When she turned back to look at him, he had his door open.

"Heyyyyy, Jo-seph," she teased.

"Stop," he said smiling.

"The ladies in 1402 seem very friendly."

"They are."

"Hmph."

He held the door open and let her walk in first. Califia looked around. His furnishings were simple: a second-hand couch he bought from a thrift store that had a hideous striped pattern that he found charming. Two old bookcases and a brass and glass shelving unit that belonged to the previous tenants that he found useful and sturdy. A small coffee table with matching end tables that he bought from a cheap furniture store. A tv stand and an old tv set rounded out his humble abode. His bedroom and kitchen furniture he ordered online, along with a full cookware set and dishes. The carpet was a forgettable bland beige.

"Kick off your shoes and get comfortable," he said reaching for her purse.

She gave him her handbag and he hung it up on a wall shelf near the front door.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Juice, water…"

"No wine?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Water then."

She sat down on his couch and he went into his kitchen to retrieve a glass for her. The batch of jasmine rice he made was ready. All he needed to do was fry up the vegetables and shrimp he had prepped. An old favorite he knew she liked when he made it in the past. Spicy plantains with onions, peppers, and mango relish. Easy to make quickly.

He brought her a cold glass of water and returned to the kitchen to cook. She wandered in to watch him.

"Should I at least set the table?" she asked observing him cook.

"No. You just let me cook. I'll do everything. Relax."

She sat at his dinette table and watched him fix their late dinner. He prepared the table for them and plated their food. She still had a healthy appetite and when she was smacking her lips and humming as she ate, he knew he'd made a good choice for their meal.

"Damn, I missed eating this," she said. She gulped down some water and dipped her finger in the mango relish still on her plate and nibbled it down, cooling her tongue from the peppers.

He cleared up their dishes and stuck the leftovers in his fridge. She followed him back into his living room and sat next to him on his couch.

"Thanks for dinner," she said.

They stared at one another for a moment, and then her eyes fell away from his. A quiet shyness came over them both. She turned her body to face him.

"We're married?" she asked.

As always, she was straight to the point.

"In a manner of speaking—"

"No, you said I was your wife. You were quite adamant about that."

"In my culture, the acceptance of the ring signifies a bond, a marriage bond. There would have to be a ceremony to formalize it, but getting the ring and seed…pretty much a wrap."

"You should've told me that."

"Would you have gotten the piercing if you knew? In this country, it doesn't mean anything, but back home…it's a sign of commitment."

"Yeah, I probably would've still done it. I was committed to you."

"Zinzi broke off the engagement."

Califia's face grew softer in her expression.

"It became a really big deal."

"Why did she break up with you?"

"She eloped with her lover and my family wanted to do damage control by keeping me hidden away in the military. We uh, we had a bit of a reckoning between us when we returned from D.C. that last time I saw you. She was with her lover, and I was with you…when we returned home…"

He wrestled to find words to explain the turmoil. It was an emotionally draining experience. On the flight home, Zinzi cried and there was no comforting her. Back in the palace, they both struggled to come to terms with not being with who they loved. In essence, they couldn't fake the funk anymore. N'Jobi approached his brother privately and tried to break down what was happening between them. T'Chaka was upset, but he held Zinzi in high esteem. She was already a part of his inner circle on national projects. She was even being considered as a future replacement for Kholiwe on the Council of Elders.

The look on T'Chaka's face when N'Jobu told him that Zinzi was in love with Gcuma was an accusatory one.

"Did you force her into his arms?" T'Chaka asked.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I know about your indiscretions, Baby Brother. I also know you have never wanted to get married so soon. I would have thought that you of all people could be a little more careful with her heart."

"She has been in love with that man a long time. Even before she was approached for marriage by me. We have been friends maintaining a lie that can no longer be kept hidden. Her desire is to marry him. I want her to."

T'Chaka wanted to contain Zinzi, convince her to disregard the general and honor her duty to the Udaku family, but she ran off with Gcuma and married him in another city and the family was in an uproar. Their father was outraged that Gcuma could betray the family, and of course, tongues were wagging about the trip to D.C. and Gcuma being around Zinzi. N'Jobu didn't have to worry about Yejide or Ometeko revealing his liaison with Califia. They were loyal to him.

Their mother was concerned with rumors and the truth getting out. T'Chaka was more concerned with N'Jobu being able to save face and being viewed as a weak cuckold. N'Jobu decided to play into that scenario by acting the part of a hurt but understanding ex-fiance who didn't want Zinzi or her family punished. The War Dog expansion came right on time, and N'Jobu campaigned to get an assignment out of the country. Lagos. Marrakesh. Joburg. His parents wanted him closer to the family and tried to compromise by suggesting he take an assignment in Niganda as Special Ops, but N'Jobu played up the fact that he needed distance to get over his loss of Zinzi.

Leaving far away from Wakanda was his only option, and it would help cover the marriage of Zinzi when it did come out. They could spin the story that his sterling military career put a strain on their engagement and they broke it off mutually. And Zinzi could still be a part of the council with no stain on her name in the public. Marrying a high-ranking general in charge of training and stationed in Birnin Zana would be seen as an acceptable consolation. Zinzi's family would have to get over Gcuma's age and previous divorce.

He was sent to Marrakesh first. Then a short stint in Accra before being shipped to Joburg.

For a year he toiled in the muck and mire of military politics and subversion in South Africa. Every War Dog had to come back to Wakanda each year for a month-long psyche evaluation and debriefing before returning to their work. During his annual check-in, N'Jobu learned of the Oakland assignment. He went hard for it. His superiors agreed he was the right person for the job. By that time Zinzi already had her first child. A boy. All he could remember was how much she wanted to make babies with Gcuma. She was doing it.

N'Jobu sat on the Delta plane to America thinking about having a child of his own. He remembered that Califia said she liked the name Erika or Erik if she had a baby. So be it. He would give their child, (the one that only lived in his mind as he flew across the ocean), a middle name. N'Jadaka. A gender-neutral name that would fit any child that came from Califia's womb placed there by him. N'Jadaka- One who brings down thunder. What did Califia say the name Erik/Erika meant? Ruler?

He mulled the name over on the plane. This child who had yet to be created by them. A ruler who brings down thunder. He was going to speak this child into existence with her. They had lost one already. But not this next one. No, this next one would make it all the way into the world. He would see to it.

"Zinzi has the family and person she always wanted. I want the same, Califia. This job I have is covert and I will have to return to Wakanda every year to check in with my people. No one but you and I can know the true details. We have this one chance to be together…"

"But?"

"But what?"

"C'mon now. There's always some caveat. Something that could change at the last minute."

"As long as I toe the line, keep up with my reports, and never interfere overtly with the goings on in my sector, I can be here for…years."

He saw her eyes widen a bit and she scooted a little closer to him.

"How would this work? I mean really work, N'Jobu? You just live like a regular random barber and we get together whenever?"

"We are expanding our global observations-"

"Global observations? Is that code for spying?"

"Yes. We have been expanding our observations in major cities. The only thing I do is live here, watch, and report—"

"What are you trying to find out?"

"The less you know the better—"

"No. That's not how this is going down. You have been secretive with me since the first day you met me. I don't want secrets or omitted facts. You tell me what your people want to know or else I'm walking—"

"My country has natural resources that we have protected—"  
"Oil?"

He didn't want to give away too much. White lies had to be given.

"Yes. Oil, cobalt, gold, tantalum, diamonds. Many countries want to get their hands on it. Exploit us. Our only protection has been to stay low key. To extract these items would destroy our environment. We are poor in the Western sense but there are forces gathering to use us and our land. Some of those forces are connected here."

His face felt hot. He had to walk a fine line. He had to live with this woman in plain sight but also keep her safe. They were just white lies…no really just an omission. The true resource was vibranium. She would never know about that. Never know how far ahead his people were compared to her own.

"We also want to know about some disappearances happening here—"

"Disappearances?"

Her face appeared anxious.

"In parts of East Africa, there have been people going missing. Not like regular missing persons…and not just East Africa. Europe. Southeast Asia—"

"One of my students was taken away under mysterious circumstances. Him and his whole family."

Her lip curled up a bit.

"I was questioned two weeks ago by men who were not the Feds. I'm sure of that. They were evasive and wanted to know if Terrell….that was my student's name…they wanted to know if there was anything unusual about him."

"Was there?"

"Yeah."

"What could he do?"

"Heal people. He could heal people. Moods. Physical ailments. I told him and his parents that they had to be careful. What is going on, N'Jobu?"

"I don't know. I'm here to find out."

"This won't be dangerous, will it? You won't have to do anything that will get you hurt, right?"

Stress marred her facial expression.

"I just watch, listen, and report."

"Didn't your people think you'd be recognized once you came back?"

"No. When I lived here, I was only in places tied to the university. I've blended in completely."

"But there are people around who may remember you when you were with me. If we go out together—"

"It's why I chose the name, Joseph. People would think I Americanized my name. Most didn't know my last name, and you never gave any real details about me. We'll work out something to tell your family. And Bakari."

"And Rolita, Soliel, and Serah."

"True."

She took a deep breath.

"Is this really happening? I'm not going to wake up and you'll be gone again, right?"

"I'm here. There will have to be layers to how we live. I have to keep this apartment. Stay in it at least two to three times a week. It has to look like I'm the only one who lives here."

"My townhouse…I was only able to get it because of you. The money you left me. I used most of it for a down payment. That makes it your home too."

He smiled.

"You'll stay with me there for most of your time?"

"If you will allow it."

She scooted in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will allow it."

She pressed her lips into his. He closed his eyes and swept his tongue inside her mouth. So close. They were so close to realizing their life together. He pulled her onto his lap, one hand supporting her neck and the other draped around her waist. Her kisses were wet like fresh morning dew and he couldn't stop himself from lifting her so that she straddled him. She pulled up her dress so that her warm thighs could spread across him untangled. They were all full lips and open-mouthed exploration. He couldn't get enough of her. Had to hold onto her for dear life. She was his life. His whole life right now.

He broke away from her first and nuzzled his forehead into her cheek and then her forehead.

"My people can never know about you."

"But if we have a baby…don't you want your family to know?"

"They would drag me back."

"You're willing to do that? Live with that?"

"I want to be here. With you. That's all I want."

"God, N'Jobu, baby, that's a huge sacrifice-"

His mouth overpowered hers. He had to make her know that she was worth the sacrifice.

###

Adjustments.

They were hard at first.

The first thing Califia had to do was bring N'Jobu back into the fold of her family and hope they believed the story of him being disowned from his family after leaving the military. It took her father months to be comfortable with N'Jobu being with her, especially when he learned of her going through her surgery without N'Jobu being by her side.

Nana Jean was easier to win over, especially when she saw them together. Bakari flew out to see them during a weekend break and it was good to see the two men patch up their friendship. It was obvious they missed one another. Soliel, Rolita, and Serah supported the reunion too.

Casual friends and associates just absorbed him as part of her life. At the barbershop, he was JoJo or Joseph. Same at his apartment. Around her family, he was Dayclean or D.C. In their townhouse he was N'Jobu. In bed he was Jobu. It was only in their house where he would drop his American accent and allow the lilt of his Wakandan native tongue to return.

When he went to his apartment without her, she sometimes worried about the women across the hall from him. He was playing a role. What if part of that role-playing involved being involved with people because he needed information from them? The two women, Dionne and Alma, were single and too familiar with N'Jobu for her liking. Califia didn't feel jealous per se, just concerned with their overly flirty behavior. And N'Jobu's insistence that Califia not come to his apartment that often weighed on her mind. He wanted to keep work and home life separate. Her stomach would feel queasy when he was not in bed with her and sleeping in his apartment.

Their work schedules took time to adjust.

N'Jobu worked long hours and Nate was giving him more responsibility, grooming him to be a manager out of fear that N'Jobu would leave to work for another shop or open his own. His reputation had grown and his skills grooming and making men look like new money were in greater demand. It caused some friction among the other barbers with seniority, but Nate didn't want to lose N'Jobu's clients. Some were Pro athletes from the Giants and 49ers. Coins were flowing in.

Because of this, Califia often came home from teaching and wouldn't see N'Jobu until much later in the evening after he was exhausted. Their sex life went into a natural transition. It was still satisfying when they did have it, but it wasn't as often. A lot of it had to do with his having to be in the apartment to keep up appearances. It was beginning to put stress on her. She didn't want to complain. She was happy to have him back and they were building on their relationship, but if they were going to have a baby, it appeared that she would be doing the bulk of the parenting.

They agreed not to start trying for the baby until the following month, and she was already off of her birth control. They found a doctor they liked that understood her medical history and appeared to have a good reputation. If they timed it right, she could hopefully carry her baby and have it during her spring break. She could get maternity leave and have the free summer months to be with the baby before heading back to work again. But there was no guarantee her body would just do what she wanted it to do. The research they both did showed that it could take a year to conceive for some people who were actively trying.

She knew that because she was high-risk she would be tenser trying to conceive. She started looking around for a doula to help her navigate a full-term pregnancy. She had heard and read horror stories of Black women dying recently from childbirth in local hospitals. Maternal deaths of Black women were high. N'Jobu's sister-in-law was still on her mind. Her death still gave Califia chills. She wanted an advocate to walk her through the entire journey in case doctors tried to talk over her or dismiss her fears. She remembered the case of a famous athlete who had the best doctors in the world, and she still almost died because her medical team didn't trust that she knew her own body and that she knew something was wrong after pushing out her child.

Califia was ready. She wanted a baby. She planned the timing for a baby. She wanted to have their baby set up right.

But she needed her man at home with her and between her legs to make that happen.

Walking around their house she found herself bored and checking the phone every twenty minutes. He said he was coming home early tonight. He was nowhere to be found. She sat down on the recliner that she bought him for his birthday. She could smell remnants of his cologne in the headrest. Perturbed, she grabbed her keys and her motorcycle jacket.

It felt good to ride her bike. She was tempted to ride to his apartment, but what would she say to him if he was there? I'm checking up on you? I don't trust people around you? I have some doubts about us?

She rode out to Lake Chalet restaurant for a glass of wine. It was a venue that stayed open late and had a nice water view. She ordered herself a carafe of Sauvignon Blanc and sat outside. She had to enjoy alcoholic beverages as much as she could before she got pregnant. She had tenure now for teaching, and still smoked an occasional joint during holidays and the summer, but now she was slowly eradicating all her vices to prepare her body. This would probably be her last glass of wine for a long time.

She checked her cell, but there were no messages from him, and it was already eleven at night. A fog was rolling in. The restaurant was shutting down, so she gulped down the last good swallow of wine and headed back home.

Pulling closer to her neighborhood she noticed street lights and house lights were out all over. The darkness mixed with the fog was eerie and she had to ride slow to maneuver her way home. She parked her bike and used her cell phone to light her way to the townhouse.

Inside the house, her cell light revealed N'Jobu sound asleep on his recliner with his jacket and shoes still on. Light snoring greeted her. She reached down and gently shook him. His eyes reacted to her cell light.

"Why is it dark in here?" he asked.

"Power outage. It's dark all up and down the street. What time did you get back?'

"Been here for about an hour. Had to do some things at the apartment."

He sat up to kiss her.  
"You've been drinking?"

"I was waiting for you and got bored. Went to the Chalet."

He stood up and pulled out his cell. She followed him into their kitchen where he pulled out some mini flashlights.

"Where did you stash the candles?" he asked digging around a cupboard near the fridge.

"They broke when the box fell. There are some tea candles upstairs under the bathroom sink."

They went upstairs and he helped her light several tea candles sitting inside of small round candle holders. They spread them onto both of their bedside nightstands and the glow from the orange holders gave the room an ethereal ambiance.

She changed into a short nightgown as he took one of the flashlights into the bathroom so he could see as he showered himself.

She crawled under the covers of their bed and waited for him.

He walked into the room nude and still drying off, placing the flashlight on his side of the bed. She watched him towel himself down, her breath still catching in her throat while looking at him. His nudity was still so beautiful to her. He laid the towel across a small stool.

"What?" he said when he caught her eyeing him.

"I like watching you dry off."

He slipped into their bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I got caught up with some things I needed to take care of—"

"You didn't call me all day."

"I'm sorry. A lot was going on and I had to get reports completed and sent before I leave," his eyes closed and she felt his body settling down the way it did when he was ready to go to sleep.

She didn't like the sound of him saying "leave". He was due for his annual check-in back in Wakanda. His first one since they were back together. He was flying out in a week.

"I wish you would've called me. I thought maybe you had left without saying goodbye…"

He kissed her cheek.

"I'd never do that to you again."

She rubbed her hand on his chest.

"You will come back, right?"

She felt her body clench up, the anxious tension making her feel rigid and cold. He rubbed her shoulders and lifted up her chin.

"Is that what has you so worried these last few days?"

"Yeah."

"It's routine. I've done it before. Thirty days there, and then I'm back on the plane."

"What will they do with you?"

"Evaluations. Debriefings. After that, I'll spend some time with my family and then I'm back here with you."

She hated appearing helpless or weak in front of him. He always stirred up such intense emotions within her. She didn't like acting like a crybaby, but she really felt afraid. Their love had always been topsy-turvy and uncertain, and she couldn't help feeling that same way even though he tried to reassure her that things would be fine. She worked hard not to press out any tears between her eyelids.

"Hey, don't worry. I promise. I'm coming back."

She released a small shudder and he shifted his weight, lowering her head onto her pillow. She could see the flickering glow of the candles licking across the ceiling of their bedroom and tracing the shapes of their shadows.

"I'm coming back. And when I do, we'll make our baby. Okay?"

She nodded her head. His index and ring finger stroked her from her temple to her chin. He lowered his face toward her and kissed her. Just their lips touching. He pulled back and studied her face.

"I love you," he said.

She started cheesing so hard that her face felt tight.  
"I love you too," she said.

"Show me," he said with a teasing quality in his voice.

She kissed him again, lips only, and then she opened her mouth when his tongue prodded her with insistent licks. Tender and slow, they took their time for a long time until she started nipping at his lips, her signal to him that she was damp between her legs and needed more from him. He pulled back from her face.

"Kissing is never just kissing with you, girl," he said. She could hear the strain in his voice. It had been some time since they had kissed like this. He stared into her eyes and she could tell that he was ready for something more. It had been over a week since they had been intimate.

She unlaced the top of her gown and his eyes watched her hands free her breasts for him. His hands reached for her hardened nipples first and then he was clasping each breast, massaging them.

"I wonder how big these are going to get," he said and she giggled until his mouth latched onto a nipple and he suckled her. Fingers from his other hand stroked and teased her other nipple. He took turns catering to each breast and her clit thumped like a bass drum keeping time with his ministrations. When a nipple popped out of his mouth with his lips wet with saliva, his eyes had changed from soft to determined.

"I can't wait for you to feed my baby with these tits," he said plying her legs wide open. He pushed up her nightie from her hips up to her waist. He propped up on his knees and when her eyes dragged down to his waist, he had his full erection already in his hand stroking himself. He ran his thick fingers around the head of his dick and stared at her tits. She reached up and pushed her breasts together for him.

"Ah, yes…feed my baby, huh, girl. You'll do that, right?"

She nodded and he pressed his tip against her clit and rubbed it. She felt her legs quake and pulled them up.

"I'll put a baby right in this pussy…right in this good pussy…let me put this in you…okay?"

She nodded and he pushed forward, filling up her insides. He watched her play with her nipples for him and his first hard thrust took her breath away.

"Jobu," she whimpered pointing her toes up to the ceiling where the candlelight continued to dance for them.

He took his time with her, his eyes still watching her face and darting down to watch her chest move.

"I need to enjoy these big tits before I have to share them, huh?"

They both started to laugh even in the midst of his long strokes.

"I can't wait baby," he said.

Her breath became uneven as he hit a spot inside her pussy that caught her off guard and caused her toes to curl. His eyes closed when he hit that spot again.

"Oh shit, you feel good. Got my balls tight already, baby."

When he hit another angle that surprised them both with how good it felt, they both groaned.

"Get you some, baby," she encouraged, still tweaking her nipples.

He sank down deeper then pulled all the way out.

"Shit," he gasped. He pushed her legs wider and moved his head down to her folds and lapped up her juices with delicate swipes from his lips and tongue. She was nearly crawling the walls when he sucked on her clit and plied her clit ring with an eager tip of his tongue. He lifted up when she began squirming and sank his thicker erection back down into her walls.

"You'll let me put this baby in you?" he asked.

She was lost in the rhythm of his strokes and murmured yes. A rough hand from him gripped her left breast and squeezed it. His eyes sought out hers.

"Tell me you want to have my baby," he said.

His eyes were glassy from the candlelight and his face looked so vibrant and alive. The passion in his voice was unmistakable. She wound her hips and pushed back on his dick. She felt his balls smashing into her ass as he rotated his hips. He matched her thrust for thrust and her mouth flew open when he slowed down and pressed deeper into her. She arched her back. Their eyes were still locked together.

"Califia, tell me…please…" he gasped.

"I want to have our baby…Jobu…oh…Jobu…"

"I'm not pulling out…"

She rested on her elbows keeping her eyes on his. His dick felt so good. More than good. Perfect. She kept her legs up as he claimed her body over and over, the hunger in his penetration stripping away any preconceived notions that they were going to make a baby when he returned to her. N'Jobu was ravishing her with the intent to put their child inside of her now. He was buried deep within her and he wasn't leaving until his cum was swimming in her womb.

Her fingers sought out her clit and she plucked at her clit ring. She felt like she was going to cum, but he pulled out yet again and feasted on her pussy. She let her legs fall back onto the bed, but his hands pushed her thighs back up as he tasted every part of her down there. When she felt the prick of tears springing forth and cascading down her cheeks, he fell upon her again, the heat from his cock plunging back into her depths. The grip of her arms around his neck anchored her to him. His lips were in her ear and his pants were tormenting her. He was keeping her on the edge of her orgasm.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard on my dick," he choked out. Her eyes were back on the ceiling. Their animated shadows made her smile. God, she loved this man so much. She sought out his lips and kissed him within an inch of her life. When his mouth went to her neck and he sucked on her spot, more hot tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't take much more. And since he wasn't changing positions, she knew he was on a mission. A tickling sensation spread from her clit to her anus. The time had arrived. Her body was going to spiral out of control. He must've felt it. He smothered her lips with his mouth, and when she clawed at his back, his body jerked.

"I'm about to cum, girl," he gasped and slowed his hips to crawl.

"Cum baby," she coaxed.

"I want you to cum first…please…I'm 'bout to bust…fuck."

He pressed into her all the way.

"Cum for Daddy…Califia…shit…cum for me so I can give you this baby."

Califia ground her hips into him so that the swollen nub that thumped in glorious pleasure pressed down on his cock.

"Bay-bee—"

"Yes!"

She said no more as her walls spasmed around him. He gripped his hands around her ass and pumped into her, his voice growling out expletives.

"Here it comes….here it comes….here it comes….here it comes…fuck…oh fuck…!"

She squeezed her thighs around his waist and let her feet strike his ass as he spilled everything he had into her. His hips pounded into her as his heavy dick drained all his passion deep into her womb. It took him several pumps to finish and when he was through, he collapsed and couldn't move for a long time. Only his haggard breathing let her know he was still alive. She chuckled and stroked his scalp.

When he was able to drag himself off of her, his dick was still hard.

"I can tell you right now, my ancestors felt that nut," he said, and Califia howled.

"That is a terrible thing to say!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, it isn't. Shit. I almost passed out. I can tell you right now, your ass is pregnant."

She giggled and he kissed her.

"Look at this shit. My dick is still hard."

They both stared at his length.

"That pussy has my shit bewitched, goddamn, girl."

When he recovered, he made her sit on his face. His tongue fucked her good and she came all over his mouth. Lifting her up, he sat her on his dick again, making her face him.

"Ride me," he demanded.

She clung to his shoulders as he lifted her ass up and down.  
"Bounce for, Daddy."

He watched her dominate him, her tits jiggling the way she knew he liked. She threw back her shoulders so they could bounce more for him and the groan that came from within his throat made her cum fast and hard on him again.

"Oh fuck…Jobu…oh fuck—"

"Yes, baby. It's all for you-!"

She saw his mouth fly open as his eyes hypnotized her.

"I'm about to make your pussy sloppy," he growled. His hips snapped up into her and his release made her clit throb again.

By the time the candles had burned down and out, N'Jobu had flooded her pussy to the point that her opening looked like Niagara Falls with cum spilling out in a great deluge. They were hot, sweaty, and very content with one another.

With his head on her chest, she felt him stroke her stomach, his fingers warm on her tattoo of his name.

###

Three weeks after N'Jobu left for Wakanda, Califia stood in their kitchen and made herself a big pot of chicken tortilla soup. As she cut up fresh cilantro, she felt the membranes in her nose sting something awful. She stopped cutting the cilantro and went to a separate cutting board to prepare the chicken. Pulling back the plastic on the pre-cut chicken strips and rinsing the meat, she switched out knives and then stopped. The odors were getting to her.

She stared down at the food she was prepping and put down the knife. Everything smelled pungent and her nose crinkled. She remembered this feeling. She remembered this reaction.

She didn't need to pee on a stick to know.

Taking a step back from the cutting board, she palmed her stomach and took a deep breath.

There was no doubt in her mind.

She was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **You're the prince to my ballerina  
You feed other people's parking meters  
You encourage the eating of ice cream  
And you would somersault in sand with me**_

 _ **You talk to loners  
You ask 'how's your week?'  
You give love to all  
And give love to me  
You're obsessed with hiding  
The sticks and stones  
When I fear the unknown  
You feel like home  
You feel like home…"**_

 _ **Zero 7 –**_ **"Somersault"**

N'Jobu breezed through his evaluations.

His debriefing meetings were informative. War Dogs in London and China were discovering connections between the Shield Organization and off-shoots of Hydra participating in the removal of targeted individuals with special powers and extraordinary abilities. He informed his handlers of Terrell Greenley and the trace he put on them. He had made a few covert trips to Los Angeles and found the institution where the family was being housed. More than likely the boy was now a human lab experiment, his DNA captured and saved for further study like a modern-day Henrietta Lacks.

He sent field reports back to Birnan Zana and shared surveillance photos of Shield and Hydra agents to a Southland embedded War Dog. He felt compelled to help the family escape, but he wasn't set up with the support and resources to place them anywhere. And even if he could, it would jeopardize his placement in Oakland. It could sever his ties to Califia. He wasn't willing to do that.

His parents were pleased to see him. Still disappointed that he wanted to be so far away from them, but happy that he looked well and thrived in his assignment.

Alone he called Califia to keep in touch with her and soothe her nerves. He spent a short bit of time with his friends in private, but his last free day took him to a protected domain connected to a military base.

He found himself walking through a private residence and being greeted by a cheerful looking Zinzi. In her arms, she held a baby.

"Prince N'Jobu," she said bowing to him slightly.

His arms went around her and he kissed her cheek and stared down at the child in her arms.

"There he is," N'Jobu said touching the baby's fingers.

"This is Gcobisa. Say hello! Say hello to the Prince."

"May I?"

N'Jobu had his hands outstretched. Zinzi placed her son in his arms and watched him rock the baby.

"He's heavy!"

Zinzi laughed and stroked her son's hair.

"This next one will probably be heavy too," she said stroking her stomach. N'Jobu could see the slight bulge in her dress.

"Kakade?"

"Yes, already again," she laughed.

"You were serious about pumping them out."

"Come, let us sit Prince N'Jobu."

She guided him to her receiving room that overlooked a grand hill. She had a tray of nibbles and libations awaiting him as they sat near one another.

"You look well, your Highness."

"So do you."

Her face was heavier and her body was fuller, but she was still his delightful friend and confidante.

"How is Oakland?"

He smiled and she grinned back at him. No words needed to be spoken about Califia. Zinzi was astute enough to see that he was beaming and madly in love.

"Oakland is…good." He started laughing and Gcobisa began to squirm, his tiny face not pleased to be in the arms of a stranger. He handed the baby back to Zinzi.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I am happy. The noise has finally died down about my marriage. Thank you for taking the bulk of the criticism. My parents have come to love Gcuma, no doubt because of this little one. They spoil him rotten."

"As they should. I guess my reputation as a player absolved me of being too much of a bad guy."

"I think it's your military record. They love to see you in uniform. The tabloids kept showing pictures of you in action on the base, and I swear, everyone forgot about me. What scandal? Look at Prince N'Jobu, he is so handsome, and oh thank Bast, he is an eligible bachelor again."

He rubbed his hands together. No. He wasn't a bachelor anymore. He had a wife. He felt a shiver go through him.

"N'Jobu?"

He glanced up at Zinzi.

"It is nothing, just a weird feeling came over me just now. Nothing bad, just a sensation…"

"Your woman is thinking of you," Zinzi said turning her baby onto his stomach on her lap. She bounced her legs gently and rubbed the child's back.

"Could be," he said, and he had the strangest feeling that Zinzi could be right. He hadn't spoken to Califia at all that day and the thought of her brought forth the weird feeling again.

"Could you excuse me for a moment? I would like to make a quick call."

N'Jobu stood and pulled out his comm tab. He walked a polite distance away from Zinzi and called Califia's cell. There was no answer. Odd. She kept her phone by her side and would barely let him get two rings in before she picked up. She was probably busy. He returned to Zinzi.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. May I hold Gcobisa again?"

"You were always good with babies."

"This young one is going to grow up big and strong, yes?" he said staring the baby in the face as he held him up. Gcobisa's feet squirmed and N'Jobu pressed him against his chest and rubbed his back. The child relaxed in his arms.

"Tell me, is Gcuma doing well? I hear great things up and down the chain of command."

"He is doing excellent. He wants to retire soon."

"Retire? He has years ahead of him."

She patted her midsection.

"He wants time with his children."

"Are you happy, Zinzi?"

Her eyes lit up.

"I am very happy—"

"I did not mean to make you cry, Zinzi—"

"No…no…tears of joy your Highness," she said wiping her lids.

She stared at N'Jobu rocking her son.

"Have you found peace, my Friend?" she asked.

"I…" his voice trailed off. His mind tried to come up with the words to describe how he felt being in Oakland.

"She makes me want to be a better man every day, Zinzi. I wake up with her in my arms and I feel like I do not need anything more in this life. I have found my smile again. I have found my peace."

Zinzi's eyes welled up, and when her tears spilled, his did too. She reached over and hugged him, kissing his cheeks and wiping his tears away.

"We are so lucky," she said.

"We are."

She poured him some tea and they spent a lovely afternoon catching up and playing with Gcobisa until he was summoned back to the palace.

###

He left Wakanda early. His choice. Califia had reverted to contacting him only through texts and it concerned him. Her cell phone went to voicemail whenever he called, but within a few minutes she would text back that she was in the middle of something and that she would get back to him. She never would.

He was worried.

He didn't tell her he was coming home early. He wanted to surprise her.

Her car was parked in its spot and he saw her bike was there too. She was home. He dragged his bags out of the Lyft he summoned and walked into the townhouse. Music was playing in the living room from the TV. Old music videos. He could smell that she was cooking something in the kitchen. She wasn't there but he checked the oven. Turkey meatloaf. Her comfort food.

He hung up his jacket and placed his shoes inside the front room closet. Climbing the stairs, he saw that she wasn't in either of the bedrooms. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and he could see her moving. He pushed open the door.

"Califia?"

She was facing the bathroom mirror with her thin red bathrobe open and hanging off her shoulders. Naked underneath she quickly pulled the material up and tried to tie it up. Her right hand shot out and grabbed for the counter, her hand then becoming a fist. He stood behind her and gazed at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were big and her lips were pressed tight. He reached up and pulled her robe back down so that he could see her breasts again. She tried to hide them when he first walked in, but he saw that they looked different. Fuller. He reached down and cupped them, lifting them up. She licked her lips and her eyes watched him.

"Show me what's in your hand," he said. Her fist went up to her chest. She opened it.

A small white stick with a word on it.

"I just took the test."

"We're pregnant," he whispered.

"We're pregnant," she whispered back to him.

His arms wrapped around her tight and she clutched at his elbows. Spinning her to face him he hugged her and peppered her face with kisses. He wanted to shout it out to the world, instead, he twirled her around the bathroom. When he put her down, he saw that her expression was happy, but not as happy as he was.

"What's wrong?"

She pressed her face into his neck.

"I'm scared. What if it's in there wrong? I can't go through that again—"

"Look at me. This time will be fine."

He grinned from ear to ear.

"I knew it! I told you I would get you pregnant. Oh shit. We did it, baby!"

She still looked frightened.

"We'll go in and see the doctor, get everything checked out," he said. He hugged her again.

"Califia, trust me, our baby is coming."

He turned her back around so she could see herself in the mirror.

"I haven't seen you for a whole month and look how beautiful you are carrying our child. Don't be afraid, girl. I'm here with you. Look, see what I see."

She looked at herself and his hands caressed her shoulders then massaged them. He bent down and kissed her ear and then her cheek. His lips nibbled down to her neck and shoulder.

"Look, that's my woman right there. My wife. And she's having my baby," he said. His hand reached down and rested on her belly.

"Safe inside you, right where it's supposed to be," he said.

She smiled.

"That's it, be happy my love," he said.

Her robe slipped down on one side and when she tried to fix it, he pushed her hand away. He slipped the crook of his fingers into the top of the robe and pulled it down on both sides of her shoulders so he could see her breasts again.

"Getting big already," he said tracing his fingers around her areolas then pinching her nipples. They swelled up into hard pebbles and then he cupped her fullness again. He felt his eyes narrow as his hands squeezed her breasts.

"You'll feed my baby with these…"

"Yeah," she said reaching up and stroking his scalp. Her other hand caressed the back of his neck. He knew she could feel the beginning of an erection poking her from him. He pressed into her.

"I missed you," he said pushing up against her more and forcing her hips to lean into the sink counter.

"I missed you too…" she said, her eyes closing as she thrust her ass back into him. He pulled her robe off and tossed it on the counter. His right hand slid around her hips, touched her stomach gently, and dropped down to her clit. He rubbed slow circles there and watched her face.

"I came back early to surprise you, but you did me one better. Having my baby, girl. Look at you."

His voice must've hit a lower register because she gasped when she heard it, her eyes flying back open to stare at his face in the mirror as he took the wetness between her folds and coated her clit with it.

"Damn these titties," he said reaching back for them. He played with them and she watched him do it.

He reached one hand down and unzipped his pants. She spread her thighs for him.

"Jobu," she said, and that sound in her voice made his face twist up. She could make him do anything when she called him that. He lined up his cock with her entrance. When their eyes were fastened on one another again in the mirror, her lips curled up and then she said, "Fuck me." He played in her entrance, not going all the way in, enjoying the feel of slight resistance that her opening always gave him when he went inside of her. The ring of muscle there was tight on him. It was happening to them. They were having the baby he dreamed of, wished for and prayed for. He would be there for her in all the ways she needed.

He wanted her tits in his hands again and he cradled them, indulging in their fullness. They were already swelling at six weeks, he could imagine them at six months and he felt his mouth water thinking about how thick she would get. He pumped his hips faster.

He had her ass clapping already and she was gasping from his breast fondling.

"You miss me fucking you?"

"Yeah!"

Her pussy was melting on his erection like butter. He stroked her belly again.

"I put that baby deep in you, huh girl?"

"Yeah."

"Deep in that pussy," he said.

The sight of her tits in his hands incited him to rock into her ass as hard as he could. His voice was gone and all he could do was moan with desperate breath. When he couldn't hold back, his voice cracked.

"…having my baby…oh girl…you're so beautiful…beautiful…fuck…that's it, that's it, throw it back on your big dick…throw it back girl. Just like that…just like that. This your dick, girl. This all your dick right here."

His eyes raked across her breasts again, watching them bounce in the mirror. Imagining her feeding his child turned him on so much. He couldn't get the image out of his head and he felt his dick swell more thinking about it. He rubbed his fingers on the tattoo of his name. She was his. For always. She was carrying his seed and he felt so proud. Covetous even as his hand covered her belly button. N'Jadaka was growing inside of her. They would be connected together for life. The three of them. His family. His very own family. He would provide for them. He would protect them. Califia and N'Jadaka were his forever.

"Lemme cum in my pussy," he demanded, but she was gone, her eyes squeezed shut, her ass cheeks bouncing and clapping with his dick pummeling her folds to oblivion. He slowed down to watch her face, his hips swiveling with small circles as he rocked into her cheeks softly. He felt his stomach flutter as delicate pants from her mouth made her lips tremble. She dropped a hand down between her legs and fondled his balls. He lost it.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…oh, girl…I love you…shit….I love you…damn, Califia….damn," he gasped. A month was still too long to be away from her. He felt his semen surge and all he could do was get it deeper inside of her before he fell over.

The smoke alarm went off in the kitchen and it jolted them both with it's piercing screech. He pulled out of Califia, the rest of his semen splashing onto her thighs as she pulled her robe back on and flew down the stairs. He zipped up his pants and followed her.

She yanked open the oven door with thick oven mitts, and they both saw how extra brown the meatloaf looked as smoke drifted out.

"Shit," she said.

He glanced at the kitchen clock. The meat looked like it needed more time when he first arrived and he was surprised to see how long he had been fucking her in the bathroom. It seemed like a short amount of time, but clearly, they had been at it far longer. Even she was shocked. She plopped the pan of meatloaf on top of the stove. It looked crispy, dry, and pitiful.

"Let me take you out," he said turning off the oven and opening a window. She looked relieved.

"Mommy needs a break sometimes," he said.

Her face lit up when he called her Mommy.

"As long as Daddy is paying for it, we're good," she responded.

He grabbed her and pulled her in close, kissing her lips.

"I got you. Both of you," he said.

###

They made an early morning doctor's appointment. N'Jobu took the whole day off and drove her on the appointed hour. Califia felt a tension headache aggravate her mood. It was nerves. And anxiety. N'Jobu held her hand as their doctor smoothed a cool gel all over her abdomen for an ultrasound. When the wand was rubbed across her stomach, she wouldn't even look at the monitor. Her eyes stayed glued to N'Jobu's.

"Hey, I'm here," he whispered to her. She nodded her head, but still wouldn't look. She saw N'Jobu's eyes glance over at the monitor. The doctor hadn't said anything yet, she was still rolling the wand, and then she stopped. N'Jobu's eyes widened. He was holding his breath. Califia felt her stomach tighten.

"There they are," the doctor said.

N'Jobu's face broke out into the biggest smile.

"Look, baby. Look," he said.

Califia turned her head and stared at the monitor.

It looked like a tiny bean with a strong heartbeat. Her hand flew to her mouth and she couldn't help but cry.

"I told you, I told," N'Jobu whispered and kissed her lips. She lifted her left hand and held his neck. He kissed her tears away.

"Looks good," said the doctor. "This is the head end right here."

Califia and N'Jobu made out the shape.

"Heart sounds good," N'Jobu said, a huge smile on his face.

"Heart sounds great," the doctor said.

Another appointment was made for her to return for another ultrasound in a few weeks. She was prescribed pre-natal meds and Califia asked about her Doula accompanying her on future doctor visits.

Leaving the doctor knowing the baby was where it was supposed to be and thriving, Califia felt like she could breathe for the first time. N'Jobu took her to lunch and as they ate tacos, they agreed to call the baby N'Jadaka until they knew what sex it was. They also agreed to not find out the sex of the baby until it was born. They wanted her to get out of her first trimester first before they told anyone.

They were excited, and she couldn't tell if N'Jobu was more thrilled than she was. He just couldn't stop smiling or kissing her hand. He was constantly touching her abdomen.

When they went to bed that night, he held her so close to him and rubbed her stomach.

"Did you ever imagine that when we first met that we would have a baby together?" she asked.

"I knew that you were someone special. I knew that I was attracted to you. I also knew I felt something profound. Having a baby? No, but a spark was there. You?"

"I remember admiring your bracelet, and then I was looking at you…"

Her eyes sought out his and she shifted so that she could throw her arm around his waist.

"If I had been even later going to that BSU meeting, I would never have met you. Just that small thing and our N'Jadaka wouldn't be here now. Just that one tiny thing, or missing the meeting completely—"

"You don't think I would've eventually met you through Bakari?'

"I don't know. You weren't supposed to be at the apartment that day I came over to practice with him. If we never met at the BSU meeting, I still might not have run into you at the apartment. Usually, Bakari was over at my grandmother's. You being at the apartment with Andrea was a fluke."

"Wow. Andrea. That's a throwback name."

"You could be having a baby with her."

"She would've been down for it, believe me."

"Really?"

"She wanted to get married and everything."

"You never told me that."

"Why would I? Andrea was a great person, but you came into my life and changed the whole game for me. I think about that night when you first kissed me sometimes. What if you didn't do that? What if you and Xavier had patched things up? So many variables—"

"But we're here're now."

"Yes. Just you and me and N'Jadaka."

She smiled.

"I love that name."

"I'm happy you like it."

The next morning they went to a pharmacy for the prenatal vitamins the doctor recommended. As they stood in line to pay for them, a feeling of déjà vu swept over Califia.

"What is it?" N'Jobu asked thinking something was wrong with her physically.

"The last time I bought prenatal vitamins, I was alone. I wasn't sure if I could handle having—"

N'Jobu kissed her lips and stroked the back of her neck.

"Stop. Don't talk about that. Think only about N'Jadaka and right now."

It hurt him to think of the child they lost. It hurt him to think about how alone and scared she was back then.

He paid for the vitamins and took her back home where he ran a warm bath for her.

While she soaked in the tub, he sat at their dining room table and wrote in his journal. He found himself writing more and more after being back with her. Poems. Snippets of humorous conversations with her. Sketches of her. His child's name over and over. The dreams and plans he had for the three of them.

He wanted his baby to know about his bloodline. Know that it was royalty and came from a long line of powerful people. But he would also have to teach his child the importance of secrecy. Now that N'Jadaka was coming, N'Jobu faintly entertained the notion of returning back to Wakanda with him and Califia one day. Far into the future when the child was older.

He made a note in his journal that he would need to bring back Vibram ink after his next check-in. He would give N'Jadaka the same Vibram tattoo that was inked inside his lower lip. That way his people could identify N'Jadaka as one of their own. At that point, he did not think he could mark Califia in that way. She had no Wakandan blood. The reality was that someday in the future, N'Jobu would bring his child before the Royal Court without Califia. He would have to sequester her somewhere in Niganda or another bordering country until he felt his family could handle meeting his foreign wife. They probably wouldn't even recognize her as such. He could deal with that. She would always be his woman whether they accepted her or not. But he worried about his young one. Would foreign blood taint the baby's connection to the crown?

He pushed those troubling thoughts away and wrote about his happiness at becoming a father. When he heard Califia moving around in their bedroom, he went up to join her.

He found her rubbing lotion on her legs, her naked body so enticing to him. He squatted down in front of her and let his thumbs tickle her midsection. She smiled.

Clearing his throat, he lowered his head to her middle and sang Lullaby, Little One to his very own little one. Califia didn't understand the words but she stroked his head as she accepted the warm breath filled with love directed at her tummy. He kept his voice soft and sang all the verses for N'Jadaka.

When he finished, he stared at Califia, her eyes shiny and so bright with love for him and the baby. He was Bast blessed, and he knew it. Pressing his face into her tummy, he kissed her tattoos and belly button. Told her all the lyrics to the song and taught her to sing it with him.

He felt complete. At last.

###

"What do you mean I can't come to the baby shower?"

N'Jobu stared at Califia with an incredulous look on his face. She rubbed her round belly and stared back at him. At six months she was huge and wasn't sure how she would make it for three more months carrying their active baby. Her nose already looked like a big greasy bell pepper spreading on her fuller face, and her chubby thighs rubbed together so hard, she waddled like a drunk duck when she walked. Peeing several times a day and getting little sleep because the baby was nocturnal, Califia was ready to reach into her vagina and drag their over-active baby out. Three more months of this? Jesus F. Christ.

"The baby shower is for the mommy and her women friends," she said.

N'Jobu stood at their stove frying spicy fried chicken wings for her. The grease was popping and hitting the stove top, but his focus was on her.

"Ridiculous. In my culture, everyone comes to celebrate the new birth."

"My mother is planning it, so she's the one in charge. Talk to her about it."

N'Jobu stared down at her belly.

"N'Jadaka, tell your foolish grandmother that Baba is allowed to attend and celebrate you too."

Califia felt the baby's vigorous kicks.

"Nigga, see what you done did? Got this baby acting out again!"

"That's right, let Mommy know she's wrong for backing a sexist tradition."

Califia reached out and slapped the back of N'Jobu's head. Grease popped and struck her wrist.

"Ow!" she hissed.

N'Jobu pulled the last piece of chicken out of the fryer and moved the pot back. Grabbing a clean dish rag, he soaked it in cold water from the sink and wiped at the burn.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

He kissed her wrist then latched onto her lips, rubbing his hands on her ass. She pushed back from him. He was excited. They had a six-month check-up with their doctor that afternoon and they were given the okay to have sex. N'Jobu had focused all his energy on making sure she had made it through her second trimester before they even indulged in any sexual physical contact. When she was in her fifth month, they resumed oral sex, and she was always willing to give him a hand job before he left for work and when he came home where she would also suck his dick until he was moaning her name and ejaculating down her throat.

For some reason, more women were coming out of the woodwork after she got pregnant. She had a huge hissy fit one time when he allowed her to visit him at the apartment. He had left to go pick up fast-food from a corner kebab shop, and when she heard him in his hallway, she also heard his neighbor propositioning him. Telling him it must be hard to have a pregnant girlfriend and not getting good sex anymore. What was that bitch's name again? Alma. From Costa Rica. Long silky black hair, huge tits, big hips, and a mouth that did more than sweet talk handsome men. N'Jobu may have been on a diet by being with her, but she did catch him eyeing big asses and big lips on the menu of women who worked and lived around him. Looking but not touching. She was cool with that. It was natural to admire women. But it was the ones who came on to him that irked her while she was blowing up like a balloon.

"Whenever you want some, you can have it JoJo," Alma said.

"Is that right?" N'Jobu answered.

Alma laughed and then Califia heard N'Jobu open the apartment door, their bag of food gripped in his hand.

"What the fuck is going on?" she yelled at him.

He froze in the doorway. She could see Alma smirking and going inside her own apartment over his shoulder.

He closed the door and brushed past her, putting their food on the large table he had sitting behind his couch.

"Answer me! That bitch knows I'm in here making this baby for you, and she talks to you like that?"

"Ignore her."

"You couldn't! ' _Is that right_?' Why would you say that to her? That's giving her an opening to keep coming at you—"

"Califia, calm down. She's always like that—"

"Then you check a bitch!"

He stared at her, a slight grin on his face.

"You think this is funny?"

"I think you're hungry and we should eat."

He moved to the kitchen. Her temper was up. She waddled after him, her giant belly poking him in his back.

"Are you fucking other women over here?"

"No! C'mon, stop tripping—"

She pushed him in his back. He turned around and stared at her, his eyes still looking amused.

"I know guys who don't get pussy on the regular cheat on their pregnant partners. We haven't been intimate for a long time—"

"Baby, stop, you'll upset N'Jadaka—"

"Have you cheated on me?"

"Califia…"

He threw his arms around her.

"Getting all worked up because some woman I have no interest in whatsoever talks shit to me. She knew you were in here."

"Then you should've told her off right then and there."

"In the future, I will. Any woman who breathes wrong in my direction I will let her know from jump that it is not appreciated. Now let's eat, okay? What's wrong now? Why the long face?"

"What do you do?"

"What?"

"How do you keep yourself satisfied when we're not having sex?"

"Porn. I jerk off. I watch sex tapes of you bouncing on my dick."

He stroked her arms.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You work so hard, and you take care of me and all my energy is focused on the baby all the time—"

"That's the only thing you should be focused on. I work hard because you and N'Jadaka are my responsibility. I'm satisfied with watching you grow bigger, feeling our child kick and move, and having you in my arms when I come home at night. You think getting pussy is high on my agenda? Girl, are you nuts? You think Alma or any of those women have anything on you?"

"I don't want to neglect you."

"The only way you could neglect me is if you left me. I don't think you're leaving any time soon. Shit, you can barely walk—"

She slapped his arm and he started laughing.

"Come here, silly girl. Let's go to the doctor and see if we can have intercourse. If we can cool. If not, don't worry about it. Porn is holding me down."

She slapped his arm again and the rest of their evening was perfect together.

The grease burn on her wrist turned into a dull poke of pain. She ate the wings he fried for her and rubbed her belly to calm down the baby.

"Call your mother and tell her I want a baby shower for everyone."

"You call her and tell her."

N'Jobu picked up a wing and ate it.

"Are you scared of my mother?"

"No."

"Then call her."

Their doorbell rang. N'Jobu answered it and she heard her grandmother and Junie walk in.

"We brought over some things to put in your freezer," Nana said shoving a big paper bag into N'Jobu's hands.

Junie helped N'Jobu put pre-cooked food into the freezer.

"Dayclean, this should help you out a bit," Nana said patting his back. N'Jobu kissed her cheek.

"Nana, N'Jobu is scared to call Mama and tell her he wants to come to the baby shower."

"She is intimidating sometimes," Nana said.

"I went to a co-ed Baby shower once," Junie said.

"See!" N'Jobu said.

"Boring as hell. All they do is play silly baby games and open presents and talk about diapers and formula and shit. Wasn't no beer or nothing at that thing."

"I would like to play baby games," N'Jobu said.

"Call her up," Califia said.

N'Jobu glanced and Nana who threw her hands up.

"Don't look at me," Nana said.

"I'll do it. Give me her number," Junie said swiping at his cell phone.

###

The townhouse was decorated in royal purples and white balloons with matching streamers.

N'Jobu got his way and Melissa changed the baby shower into an all family and all ages event. Califia was surrounded by her family and friends from far and wide. Soliel and Aunjanue flew in from Sao Paolo with Negra Lia. Bakari and Shavonne flew in from D.C. Rolita flew in from New York. Serah and her husband arrived from London.

Califia was a bit concerned having both her parents at the shower, especially when her father had invited his girlfriend. But they got along, and Califia even noticed her mother looking at Dante with fresh eyes. She wished her father's girlfriend was not there. The little girl in her still wanted her parents back together. But their focus on her gave her the parental reuniting she craved.

Everyone was ready for N'Jadaka to arrive. She could barely maneuver her own home nowadays with her feet swelling up every other day, and her back feeling the pull of all the weight she was carrying. She thought being a dancer and having an athletic body would make her pregnancy easy for her, but this child N'Jobu put in her was testing her resolve every day.

N'Jobu was a wonderful co-host as he followed Melissa's lead in greeting guests and making sure the baby shower ran smoothly. Junie was happy that liquor was available and even conceded that some of the games were actually fun. He won the "Guess the Baby Food" jar game and was geeked at winning a fifty-dollar gift card for gas.

N'Jobu's boss showed up and paid for all the liquor and food for the celebration. He even handed her an envelope full of money that customers from the shop put together for N'Jobu and her.

Bakari played D.J. and there was dancing and much merriment among their invited guests. It was almost too much for Califia to take in. Her eyes were on N'Jobu the entire time. He was strutting around so proud that everyone was celebrating his child. Califia took a moment to rest in his recliner and watched him interact with his mother. He was deferential with Melissa, and she could tell her mother's old Oakland friends were smitten with him.

Her eyes took in the spread of food, family, and fun. But always, her gaze went back to him. They had made a life together, and she was so very happy. Her thoughts took her into sad territory though. Her family got to celebrate new life, but his family had no clue that he was going to be a father. She carried a royal child in her belly, but her baby probably would never meet their paternal relations. She knew N'Jobu adored his mother. It must eat him up inside not to share his joy with her. At least her. But N'Jobu never mentioned it and she didn't want to sadden him by bringing it up.

She watched her man talk to Bakari and then he was gazing at her. Her body felt overly large and cumbersome and completely out of control, but in that moment of looking at him, she felt excited. Turned on. Horny as hell. What she wouldn't give to escape upstairs into their bedroom and have him bend her over. Her breasts were engorged and already spilling colostrum, the pre-milk that would nourish N'Jadaka, so her nipples were tender and often wet, and she so wanted N'Jobu to massage them and place his lips around them to ease the discomfort. She felt like her tits had become massive and N'Jobu enjoyed playing with them when they went to bed. She needed his hands on her now.

"You doing alright, Mommy?" Serah asked, snapping Califia out of her daydreaming.

"I'm fine," she said still watching N'Jobu. Serah followed her gaze and smiled at Califia.

"I see you are still in crazy love with that man," Serah said.

"I am."

Serah squeezed Califia's hand.

"Sis, I am still in awe that you two are having a baby. I did not imagine this for him at all. He looks so happy."

Califia beamed and squeezed Serah's hand back.

"Addae is talking about having a baby now because of you two."

"Really?"

"There's something magical about the both of you. This baby of yours is going to be something else. I can feel it. Are you feeling okay, physically?"

"Yeah. Just tired and so ready to get this child out of me."

"Gift time!" Melissa yelled rounding up everyone into the living room.

N'Jobu sat next to Califia in a folding chair and held her hand. They opened up gifts of baby clothes, and children's books, along with toys and gift certificates. Serah gave Califia a fancy negligee to help get her back into the groove after the baby was born and everyone chuckled, especially when N'Jobu tucked it under his shirt.

Dante gave her a gold necklace that was in the shape of a heart that could hold pictures inside of it for their family. Melissa gave her a matching tennis bracelet set, one for Califia and one for the baby. Nana gave them a three-in-one stroller that made Califia squeal. It was the one she had her eye on for months.

N'Jobu brought his gift out last, a beautifully decorated box with a silver and purple bow on top. She opened it carefully and pulled out a baby blanket. A baby blanket with Wakandan symbols. She opened it up fully on her lap and then she stared at N'Jobu.

"This isn't—"

"Yes, it is," he said.

She leaned over and kissed him. Their guests marveled at the craftsmanship of the blanket, the rich colors, and warmth. What they didn't know was that it was the blanket that she laid eyes on in a museum exhibit, a Wakandan exhibit. On a day when she first kissed N'Jobu.

"I brought it back with me when I first came back to Oakland. Just in case," he said. She was about to put the box away when he stopped her hand.

"There's something else in there," he said.

She reached back down inside and pulled out some purple tissue paper. She unwrapped it and it made Bakari take notice.

"Hey," Bakari said staring at N'Jobu. Califia felt her chest heave and she pressed his gift against her chest. Everyone saw fresh tears roll down Califia's chubby cheeks.

"What is it?" her mother asked moving closer to her.

Califia opened up her hands and they all saw it. The little red converse sneakers that Bakari bought her years ago. Califia caught Bakari's gaze and his eyes looked wet.

"I held onto them," N'Jobu said.

Califia threw her arms around him, still clutching the baby shoes in her hand.

"I had to save them," he whispered in her ear.

Califia was sure their guests were curious about her reaction to a pair of red sneakers, but they were the most precious gift she received that day.

Bakari fired up the music again and there was plenty of eating and drinking to carry them into the night, but Califia sat there in N'Jobu's recliner and held onto her baby's shoes and held onto N'Jobu's hand.

###

Califia's doula made her pregnancy so much easier to endure. She felt confident that her hospital stay would not be a harrowing experience, and the old fears she had about giving birth were far from her thoughts. She and N'Jobu took parenting classes to prep themselves, and her doula taught her meditation and breathing methods to comfort her during the birth. All they had to do now was wait for N'Jadaka to start the process.

The baby was late.

The original due date for N'Jadaka came and went. By that time, Califia was bigger than her townhouse. Tired. Irritable. So ready to have the baby in her arms and not resting on her bladder or mashing her vital organs anymore.

Each morning she woke up staring at her belly and fussing with the baby to come out. They were beginning to believe that they would have to induce labor although N'Jobu was against that. He wanted the baby to come when it was ready.

She awoke on a rainy morning with N'Jobu curled up around her. She had already urinated three times and finally had a moment of respite from the baby to enjoy her man's arms around her. He didn't have to go to work and Nana had prepared meals for them so neither of them had to cook.

Her breasts felt ridiculously itchy and she scratched them inside her gown. She felt N'Jobu's fingers sweep up around them. He rubbed and plucked at them, pulling down the top of her gown and easing the itch, but also arousing her. He must've heard her voice hitch because he began to play with her in earnest. The touch from his fingers and hands made her rub her thighs together. She could feel a lazy heat reaching down between her legs. She reached behind and tugged on N'Jobu's morning erection. His tongue licked her ear.

"Morning, baby," he whispered.

She turned her head so she could kiss him, and their lips stayed connected until she felt her breasts leaking.

"Oh," she said clutching at her chest.

His fingers traced the flow of liquid. He rolled her body towards him, his tongue latching onto a wet nipple and sucking it while playing with the other nipple, swirling his thumb around it. He squeezed the breast that was in his mouth and she felt her milk coat his tongue.

"Jobu," she whimpered as her thighs felt antsy.

His free hand dropped down between her legs, his fingers groping her center.

"Why are you so wet this morning?" he teased, his voice husky and deep that way it always was early in the morning. He continued to play in her folds. She tried grabbing for his dick.

"You want this?"

He stroked his dick and she pulled down the covers so she could see it. He stared at her leaking tits. They were so heavy and full of milk. She had started using her breast pump to help ease the discomfort of engorged milk ducts ready for a baby who refused to come out.

"Turn around. I'll give you what you want," he said helping her ease her big body back to her side. He helped adjust her pillows around her belly and legs. His fingers found their way back to her opening.

"Damn, baby," he moaned when his fingers sank into her.

He shifted his body and she felt like she wanted to cry when he finally pushed into her. His fingers clutched at her breasts again. He was gentle with his thrusts, not going too deep, and they both released heavy sighs of contentment at being joined together again. She felt his lips on the back of her neck, his warm breath showering her with needy panting. She shifted her thigh and he slipped in deeper, causing him to groan louder.

"You're taking me so good, girl. Fuck, I miss this pussy."

His fingers teased her clit and she came easily with just a few strokes, and yet she still wanted more. N'Jobu was caught up in her pussy. He couldn't fuck her into the mattress like she knew he wanted to, but he was damn close despite trying his best to be careful because of the baby. But he was hitting it deep. She came again quickly.

"You just keep cumming on my dick," he groaned. Reaching for her breasts again he squeezed them and they expressed more milk at his touch and it dribbled down his fingers.

"Shit," he said. His dick swelled and he came inside of her, his breath desperate in her ear.

He kissed her face and neck and held her as his body calmed down.

"Goddamn that felt good," he said rubbing her back.

He placed his hand under her belly.

"You feeling okay? The baby isn't moving too much?"

"Slept through the whole thing," she giggled, placing her hand on top of his, "I think us fucking keeps N'Jadaka sleepy."

N'Jobu helped her up so she could go to the restroom and clean up. When she returned to their bed, she let N'Jobu rub her belly and back some more until she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke two hours later feeling constipated. N'Jobu was downstairs watching tv. She could smell food wafting up, so he must've cooked something fresh instead of microwaving one of Nana's pre-cooked meals.

Her bladder emptied readily on the toilet but she couldn't get a bowel movement going. She opted to take a warm shower. She was grateful to have the shower chair N'Jobu bought her. When she ran the water, N'Jobu called up to her.

"You need help?"

"No, I got it," she yelled back down.

Pulling off her gown, she sat in the chair and held the detachable shower nozzle in her hand. She washed and rinsed herself, and thought about calling N'Jobu for her back. The constipation was annoying the heck out of her. She just wanted to take a good solid shit.

She turned off the water and sat in the shower chair enjoying the steam in the bathroom. Grabbing a towel folded on the bathtub ledge, she wiped the front of her body. She could hear N'Jobu laughing at the TV and she wondered what he was watching. She raised up from the chair and found herself peeing all over her thighs. Jesus, now she was losing control of her bladder…except the fluid she saw wasn't urine.

"N'Jobu!" she screamed clutching the sides of the chair.


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **Ever since the day you came  
My whole world began to change  
I knew then to dedicate my life  
For your own  
Everyday I see you grow  
And remember what you already know  
I receive the love  
That radiates from your glow**_

 _ **From which you came was love  
And that's how it all should be  
You and my soul are one  
Through all the time and history**_

 _ **Thank you, thank you"**_

 _ **D'Angelo**_ **– "Africa"**

N'Jobu was about to change the channel on the TV when he heard Califia yelling from upstairs. He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to leap up from his recliner. He ran up the stairs two at a time and found her in the bathroom sitting in her bath chair. Her eyes were wide and wild-looking.

"My water broke—"

"Okay, okay,…let's get you dressed. Are your contractions close?"

He helped her out of the tub and guided her to their bedroom. She clutched at her sides as he sat her on the bed. He grabbed his cell from the nightstand and called for their doula.

"Hey, Rene, it's Joseph. It's time. Califia's water broke, we're heading to the hospital in a few minutes. Okay…okay…we'll meet you there."

Stuffing his cell into his back pocket, he rushed to the closet and pulled out Califia's hospital bag and grabbed a clean knee-length dress and underwear.

Califia fell back on the bed clutching her underbelly.

"Baby!" he yelled running to her side.

"We're not going to make it," she yelped, her teeth gritting.

"Let's get you dressed, I'll call an ambulance—"

She groaned loud and long holding her sides. She was breaking out into a sweat. He called for help and then knelt down in front of her.

"Ohhh! This shit hurts!"

"Don't start pushing or anything—"

"It's coming—"

"Don't push!"

He ran into the bathroom and scrubbed his hands with soap and hot water. Rushing back to her side he spread her legs gently.

"I'm going to check to see how far you're dilated. Hold on, Califia."

He inserted his fingers.

Shit.

She was wide open, fully dilated. Their child was coming now.

"Baby…you are open and ready," he said. He saw a look of resolve come over her face as she nodded at him. Another contraction came over her and her eyes shut tight and she pressed her lips together.

He ran back into the hallway and yanked open the linen closet. Grabbing a stack of clean towels, he rushed back into the bathroom to grab a fresh box of baby wipes. There was no time to boil water or any other things he learned in his parenting/baby classes.

Tossing the towels on the bed next to her, he tried to get Califia to raise up her knees. She pushed up instead.

"I gotta get up!"

He helped her up and for several minutes she walked around regulating her breath while he supported her arm and back. When she couldn't take any more, she squatted, resting her arms on top of his. He held her from behind allowing gravity to drag down her weight. Any panic she had minutes ago transformed into focusing her energy on breathing through each contraction that rocked her.

"Put me down," she said.

He let her down easy until her knees were touching the carpet. She was listening to her own body. He followed her lead. She grabbed a towel and spread it under her legs. Her hands clutched the bedspread as she faced their bed. He rubbed her naked back. Another contraction hit her hard.

"N'Jobu!"

"I'm here, I got you."

He held onto her right hand and she squeezed it tight. She thrust out her hips and inhaled deep. Her exhale was followed by a loud grunt.

Why wasn't the ambulance there yet?

Califia's head fell back and rested on his shoulder, her eyes focused on the skylight window cut into the ceiling. Rain was falling, and her body relaxed for a moment listening to the sound of water striking the glass.

"You're doing great, baby. Hang in there," he said. He wrapped his arms under hers, holding her up and allowing her to use him for support to lean back on.

Another contraction rippled through her and she fell forward gripping the bed again. N'Jobu began to pray to Bast in earnest. He felt helpless just holding her as pain ripped through her. And he was worried. If she was considered high-risk before the birth, how much worse could it be during birth? He wished Nana Jean was there to help. A woman's touch was what she needed, not his useless fear-filled platitudes that she was doing well. He had no idea how she was really doing. Did his brother feel this way when T'Challa was being born? At least they had doctors to help them. But Bathandwa didn't survive…

N'Jobu rubbed Califia's neck and kissed her there. His fingers went down to her opening. She was crowning and he felt the baby's head. It was slippery and wet and he held his hand there to hold it.

"Push Califia, push. N'Jadaka is almost out. You can do this…"

He scooted back cradling both of his hands under her. Her head fell back and she stared up at the skylight. The baby fell out of her with a rush of fluid and blood and N'Jobu caught the tiny pale body and pulled it up to his chest.

The baby squirmed and its mouth was open, bright little eyes staring around, skin covered in a thick coating of yellowish-white vernix caseosa, his cord dangling. The air hit the waxy little body and a healthy cry erupted from the baby's mouth.

Erik.

It was a boy.

He was so tiny. N'Jobu could practically hold him in one hand. As big as his mother got, Erik came out so small. Such a tiny precious little being. N'Jobu wrapped his son in the towels on the bed. Erik seemed to be choking on something and N'Jobu swiped his fingers inside the boy's mouth. He ran into the bathroom and opened up the box that contained a rubber baby suction tube. He cleaned the mucus clogging Erik's mouth and nose, and then he checked on Califia.

She was breathing steadily, her head resting on the bed, her eyes glued to the baby. The umbilical cord still connected her to Erik. N'Jobu lifted her up and placed her on the bed next to their son. He unraveled the cord next to the baby. Califia's hand reached for Erik, but then another contraction struck her and she clutched at her stomach then slumped back. Her eyes closed.

N'Jobu felt panic. He grabbed Califia's hand.

"Don't leave me," he said. His voice felt weak.

"It's the afterbirth…" she said. She sat up a bit and he watched her grimace as she pushed the last of the placenta and membranous afterbirth out. He saw the cord still pulsing and covered the afterbirth with a towel after checking to see if it was intact. He handed Erik to Califia. She stroked the baby's head. Erik had a crown full of wet sticky curls.

"All that hair came from you," N'Jobu joked. His heart felt like it was going to expand and burst. They were both alive and well.

N'Jobu heard that flat wailing of a siren. He helped Califia slip on the dress to cover her nudity.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

N'Jobu ran downstairs and threw open the front door. He flagged down the ambulance and two EMT's with equipment ran to him. They followed him upstairs. He watched them check over Califia and Erik, and he was happy that one of them was a woman who handled Califia with delicate care. He called Califia's parents and grandmother to let them know what had happened. They would meet them at the hospital.

N'Jobu insisted on carrying Califia himself down the stairs to get her onto the stretcher. The female EMT carried their son and N'Jobu was very careful getting Califia down to the living room.

Riding in the back of the ambulance through rain-slickened streets, N'Jobu kept one hand on Califia, and the other on his son. Erik.

###

At the hospital, the rest of the family converged and Rene, Califia's doula, made sure that his son and wife received the best care possible. Califia had minimal tearing and her doctor gave her a clean bill of health after looking after her post-birth. Once Erik was checked out, weighed, and made presentable, they were able to have him in the hospital room for all to see.

"Look at his hair!" Melissa squealed when she held Erik.

"Them big chubby cheeks," Nana Jean said stroking Erik's face.

"That's a good-looking boy right there," Dante said patting Califia's shoulder.

"He came so fast. I thought I was constipated and feeling bloated, but I was in labor the whole time. That pain really hit after my water broke. I was not ready y'all, for real," Califia said.

N'Jobu sat next to Califia's bed and held her hand as her family admired their son.

"You did it, girl."

"Not without you being there."

"Nah, that was all you. I was scared shitless."

"I was too."

"It didn't show," he said.

"Because you were there, holding me. Holding us," she said glancing at Erik.

Nana Jean picked up the baby and handed him back to Califia.

"Let's give them some time alone now," Nana said.

Melissa and Dante walked out with Nana, followed by Rene.

"Look what we made," Califia said, holding Erik's right hand and playing with his fingers. Erik started fussing and Califia lowered her hospital gown. She held onto her breast and placed it near Erik's lips. When he latched onto her nipple, Califia's body relaxed.

"I was worried I was going to have problems with that. Sometimes babies don't take to the breast right away."

"This boy is hungry," N'Jobu said.

He watched his son being fed, and he felt his own body relax into what would become a new routine for the three of them.

"He's like a little doll," Califia whispered watching Erik's cheeks and lips move.

"He's perfect," he said.

N'Jobu watched Califia as she marveled at Erik feeding from her and he thought of T'Chaka. His brother never had this moment with his wife. He thought of his mother and how proud she would've been to see her youngest son become a father. He thought of T'Challa and how he would've loved to meet his younger cousin, someone he could play with. He pushed the sadness from his heart. This was the life he chose. The life he wanted.

Califia looked up at him.

"How are you feeling? Tired?" she asked.

"A little."

"Go home and rest. We'll be fine here."

"No. I'm staying right here with the both of you."

They both watched Erik until his lips fell away from Califia's nipple, his head tilting back with a bit of milk dribbling on his chin.

"He's knocked out," N'Jobu said.

"This boy looks drunk," Califia laughed. Her laughter caused Erik's body to jerk and his eyes flew open then rolled back to sleep again. She rocked him until her own eyes grew droopy. N'Jobu took Erik from her arms and held him while Califia fell asleep. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, my love. Thank you for this gift," he whispered to her.

He looked down at Erik.

"Do you know how lucky you are, my Son? You have the best mother in the world. She is going to spoil you. She says she won't, but don't believe her, okay?"

He held the baby closer to his face.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this day. How far I have come just to hold you right now. We love you so much…so much…"

Kissing Erik's cheek, N'Jobu's chest grew tight and he allowed his tears to finally release. A few dropped on Erik's hospital baby blanket. He was happy and the stress relief he needed flowed out with his tears. His woman and child were safe and healthy. He was so ready to take them home.

He walked with Erik resting on his chest and moved over by the window. Rain pelted the street below. As he rubbed Erik's back, he could hear a rumbling of thunder that vibrated the window.

"N'Jadaka, are you showing off?"

N'Jobu could feel the soft rise and fall of Erik's tiny chest against his own. Califia was right. He was so much like a tiny living doll.

"I want you to be the best of me and your mother. I want you to have all the love that you can hold inside of your heart. I am here for you and your mother. You are a Prince of Wakanda. A royal son of the Panther Tribe. Grandson of King Azzuri the Wise. Grandson of Queen Niyilolowa the Compassionate. Know that you were born to have the world in your hand."

He cradled Erik in the crook of his arm and turned to face Califia.

"Look at Mommy. See how beautiful she is? She brought you here into this world and dropped you into Baba's hands, yes she did. She is my heart. And so are you."

N'Jobu leaned in close and smelled his son's hair and cheek. The sweet aroma of his baby centered his spirit.

A nurse stepped into their room to check on Califia and Erik, and when she left, N'Jobu placed Erik in the heated baby bed next to Califia's bed.

"Sleep well, my Son," he said.

Sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair, he watched them both sleep until his own eyes snapped shut from exhaustion.

###

Erik was a preternaturally quiet baby.

He would fuss a bit when he was hungry or soiled himself, but he never had those loud ear-splitting cries that other babies around him lobbed like sound grenades. His eyes easily focused on the voices and faces around him, and Califia had the eerie feeling that he was always sizing people up, taking in the full details of their personalities…analyzing them.

When he was able to hold up his own neck, Califia liked to bathe with him in the tub, letting him float on his back a bit while lying on her tummy. He enjoyed moving in warm water, his expressive voice squealing with excitement, his limbs flailing to make the water splash. She fell in love with him all over again when she discovered he had dimples, his lips curling into slobbery toothless grins when she would loudly smooch his cheeks to get him to laugh, causing his soft dimples to pop out.

Titty milk was his great love, and he grew chubby feeding from her, easily gaining more baby fat that made his father pretend to nibble on his juicy legs whenever he came home from work. N'Jobu would stuff a whole baby foot in his mouth and Erik would spiral into hilarious giggle fits that had both his parents cracking up. By the time he was eight months old, he was a chunky butterball.

He had N'Jobu's intense eyes and lips, and Califia could clearly see her nose and chipmunk cheeks on him. His hair was dark brown with a tiny patch of auburn hair on the back of his head. A possible birthmark. His ruddy brown skin was a shade close to hers. She could look at Erik and see herself and N'Jobu in him equally.

N'Jobu convinced her to take an extended leave of absence from teaching. He wanted her with Erik until the boy was ready for kindergarden. She pushed back on the idea at first, worried that she wouldn't be able to get her job back at the same school. She didn't have seniority, and even though she was a popular teacher, there was no guarantee she could go back, and that sucked because she lived so close to the school. There was a bit of tension between her and N'Jobu about it.

"Listen to me," N'Jobu argued as he watched her hold Erik on her lap, "I want our child bonded to you and only you for his first few years. I want you to be his only comfort and teacher besides me. There is no need for you to work right now. I will take care of you both."

"I have an impact on the children in this area. Their parents respect me and I love teaching—"

"Our son is the only one you should be teaching. He is your priority—"

"Hold on now. I can be a great mother and a great teacher. I can do both."

"I don't want a stranger watching him while you work."

"Nana—"

"Nana is wonderful, but her eyesight isn't as good as it was, and N'Jadaka is a handful at times. You know this. And I don't want him in daycare-"

"So I get to be stuck in the house."  
"No. You can go out and do things with him—"

"Why don't you stay home and be with him?"

"Be serious, Califia. You know what I do."

"Before I had him, you never mentioned anything about me giving up my work. We never had that conversation. You know teaching is what I want to do, studied for…it's not just some random job I can drop and pick up whenever Erik gets big enough-"

"I thought I would be fine with it, but now that he's here…I just want you with him. You can protect him. So much goes on around here, and I'd feel better knowing you were with him."

Erik started fussing and Califia allowed him to take a breast while she held N'Jobu's gaze.

"I don't want you to give up your work just to make you a housewife, baby. You are the only person I trust to keep him safe, especially when I have to travel."

"I don't want to be away from it too long. I'm in my prime. Five years is just too long, N'Jobu."

They compromised and agreed to have her leave of absence last for only two years…until pre-school. She felt a little salty about it at first, but she did understand where he was coming from. A protective place. He didn't say it, but she knew that Erik being of royal blood was a concern for him. If they had been in Wakanda, their baby boy would be surrounded by bald baddies who would give up their lives for him. But in Oakland, Erik only had N'Jobu and her. She vowed to teach Erik how to protect himself. She survived the streets herself by knowing how to fight and knowing how to discern true friends and foes.

Having Erik made Califia keenly aware of the pitfalls she would have to guide him away from. Little Black boys in Oakland lived precarious lives, and she dreaded giving her son "the talk" one day. She hated knowing that she would have to sit her son down and give him the lowdown on how his Blackness was a threat to many. His Blackness. His maleness. The combination a problem in America. His royal blood didn't protect him. Not there. Unlike N'Jobu who grew up where people everywhere looked like him, and he never had to question what his skin color meant, Erik would have to walk a fine line. It felt like clipping her baby boy's wings before he even had a chance to be free enough to discover his own true self. It wasn't fair. She began to feel the slight tug of resentment for N'Jobu's Wakandan roots. He grew up free. He could make mistakes, walk anywhere without the stigma of his skin color. She could not, and now her son would not either. Unlike N'Jobu they carried the weight of American chattel slavery in their blood. That history marked every Black American. It made them different from N'Jobu and his people.

Califia returned to teaching capoeira full time at the storefront studio. She would bring Erik in his carrier and he would lie in a corner bundled up behind her watching her with bright eyes, a pacifier stuck in his mouth until he wanted her by spitting it out and waiting for her to pick him up. Her father helped her out when she taught in the evening, keeping an eye on Erik until it was time for him to teach his upper-level students. At least she could use her time to put in some work for her non-profit. It was the only real silver lining to relinquishing her classroom. She was still able to teach three times a week in some capacity, and still be connected to her community.

Giving up classroom teaching wasn't her only concern.

She had a hard time losing the baby weight. She had a little fupa and her thighs still rubbed together. Parts of her jiggled that she felt shouldn't be jiggling. Nothing seemed to snap back like she thought it would. She had even lost her center of gravity once her pelvic bone shifted birthing her son. Her return to capoeira proved difficult. Her balance was off. Moves that had been fluid took longer to execute. It was like starting over again. She was fine teaching the beginner classes with the younger students, but her diminished capacity to perform like she once did had made her avoid teaching advanced students. It was frustrating for her. To not have the ability to work her body the way she once could lowered her self-esteem, especially in the bedroom.

N'Jobu was patient and waited for her to initiate sex once she was given the clearance after healing. Nowadays she felt like her body was just a feeding machine for Erik, and she was tired all the time from caring for him. By the time N'Jobu came home, she had enough energy to just ask how his day was before she fell out in their bed so happy to have him watch the baby while she slept.

The few times they did have sex it felt like N'Jobu would rush her to get on her hands and knees so he could fuck from behind. He rarely did missionary with her, and she guessed it was because her midsection was sloppy with rolls and her breasts were floppy milk sacks only made for Erik now. Her ankles still swelled up at times, and she felt so unsexy when they had coitus. Her man hardly looked her in her face when she did find the energy to let him hit it. He kept his eyes closed or averted, but then like clockwork, he was flipping her over onto her knees or stomach. He was probably imagining he was with some other woman just to nut. Not the lackluster human potato he stuck his dick into at home. It was easier to pretend that she was tired from taking care of Erik and avoiding intimacy. He never pushed her about it, and her anxiety only thought the worst: he was fucking someone else. He could get away with it too. There was no telling what he did at his apartment when he was away from them.

Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and hear him jacking off next to her and she would hold still listening to him, wishing that he would touch her the way he used to. A month before she had Erik, she had to have her clit ring removed before his birth. She kept it out for several weeks after his birth, and once she put it back in N'Jobu knew they could join together again, but even her playing with the ring for him didn't seem to hold his interest before he was pulling her ass up and pushing her head down.

When she didn't have a class to teach at the studio, she would bring Erik to the barbershop to say hi to his Daddy during his lunch break. N'Jobu was always glad to see them, and no one there gave off funny vibes that something was going on with N'Jobu or anyone else. Men tended to tell on each other non-verbally, but none of his co-workers acted or looked at her weird when she came in unexpectedly. Neither did N'Jobu, but he was a master of hiding things.

She decided to dress up a bit for their lunch visit, even had her hair done in cute twists with two-toned extensions added. She squeezed into one of her favorite fall dresses that had a cute built in bra to help emphasize cleavage. She sucked in her stomach when she walked into the shop with the baby and N'Jobu was chatting up the new manicurist he had hired. The woman was thick with a tightness Califia hadn't seen on herself for over a year. She could already feel herself wanting to go back home and stress eat and never losing what she considered unseemly bulges on her body.

"Hey baby, you remember Tamla?" N'Jobu said reaching for Erik who was already bouncing on her hip and leaning towards his Daddy the moment he heard his voice. N'Jobu lifted Erik high up in the air and placed kisses on his nose before easing him to sit on his lap.

"Your baby is so cute," Tamla said touching Erik's curls. Her words were directed at N'Jobu.

"Hi, I'm Califia," Califia said with a little bite as she held out her hand to force the woman to acknowledge her standing there.

"Hey, girl," Tamla said, her eyes dusting over Califia.

"You happy to see Baba?" N'Jobu said bouncing Erik on his thigh that was a bit too close to Tamla's leg for Califia's comfort.

"Can I hold him?" Tamla asked.

"Sure," N'Jobu said and handed their child to her.

Califia's jaw clenched.

Erik took one look at Tamla once she had him and started fretting, his face scrunched up and his body angled towards N'Jobu, arms outstretched for his Daddy to rescue him.

"He's picky about who holds him," Califia said feeling proud that her son knew a problem when he saw one. N'Jobu held Erik up on his feet so that he could practice standing on N'Jobu's thigh. The boy's face immediately returned to its happy demeanor as his chubby knees bent up and down. They would be in trouble once this boy knew how to walk.

"Well let me get back to work," Tamla said patting N'Jobu on his shoulder, "Nice seeing you," she tossed over to Califia. She saw N'Jobu watching the woman sashay away.

"Really? While I'm standing here. With your baby?"

"What?" he said with a mischievous smile.

She pouted and he leaned over and kissed her. His mouth tasted like a watermelon Now & Later candy.

"You're eating candy before lunch?"

"One of the kids I cut gave it to me."

"Tastes good on you," she said.

His lips found hers again and she felt something spark. But then Erik had his chunky fingers pawing her mouth to get her attention.

"You look nice," N'Jobu said. She caught his eyes drifting down at her breasts and she felt happy about it.

"Thank you. What time are you coming home today?" she asked. She caught Tamla eavesdropping, trying to hear when N'Jobu would dip from work. He had been staying at his apartment the last two days at night.

"Early."  
"Stopping by the apartment?'

"Nah."

"Good," she said.

"You have some plans for us or something?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What?"

"Guess."

He sized her up, and he must've caught the glint in her eye because he had that knowing look on his face.

"I can have Erik, fed, bathed and put to bed if you do make it back early."

"Oh, I'm making it back early," he said, and she got a chill when his voice dipped low.

"Bet," she said reaching for Erik.

"Boy, you better be fast asleep when I get home. Baba has to play with Mommy."

Califia said her goodbyes to the staff and a few customers. When she glanced back at N'Jobu as she stepped out the door, he was watching her with a grin on his face. Tamla was watching her too. She looked a little deflated.

Good.

###

Erik N'Jadaka Udaku-Stevens could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

Califia fed him, bathed him, and sang the baby shark song ten times for him, and his little ass would still not go to sleep. He sat there in his high chair watching her and N'Jobu eat the romantic meal she prepared for what was supposed to be a dinner for two grown-ups. Alone. They had started feeding him soft baby foods to supplement her breast milk feedings in an attempt to wean him, but Erik was not about that life. His legs kicked out and he had a tantrum in his chair when N'Jobu tried to feed him strained pears. His arms waved toward her and he kept gurgling "Mmm…muh…muh…mmm" to get her attention. She finally had to take him out of the chair and let him bounce on her lap to keep the peace. She knew he wasn't hungry. When she tried to scoop a bit of blackened salmon into her own mouth, Erik had his fist up grabbing at the fork, stuffing her food in his mouth then spitting it out when his tender palate couldn't handle the spicy fish.

"Ohmigod this boy is getting on my nerves!"

N'Jobu laughed, then stood up and walked over to her. He took Erik from Califia's arms and walked him back to his seat.

"N'Jadaka," he said in a firm tone. Erik stared up at his father. N'Jobu spoke to him in Wakandan and Erik seemed to be fascinated when his Daddy clicked his tongue on some words. Erik's fingers reached up and touched N'Jobu's lips, and N'Jobu nibbled on them. Erik started laughing, a string of clear slobber fell onto N'Jobu's pants.

Califia did her best to wolf down her meal and sip on a tiny bit of wine. The cute yellow dress she bought for the occasion was already riding up her thighs and she felt like changing back into her regular flannel nightgown because it was clear that this boy was going to stay up and block her blessings from her man.

"I guess dinner is over," she sighed cleaning up their dishes and heading into the kitchen. When she was through, she found Erik on the couch propped up with pillows, N'Jobu right next to him with the remote in his hand. "The Land Before Time" DVD was playing on the TV.

Califia plopped down on the other side of Erik. They watched the movie for a good twenty minutes when Califia stood and went up to their bedroom. She came back downstairs with Erik's Wakandan baby blanket and pillows in her hand. She spread it out on the floor closer to the TV and picked Erik up.

"He's going on the floor. I'm not having a nine-month-old ruin my date night, I'm sorry," she said.

Erik seemed not to mind being on the blanket, his eyes captivated by Little Foot the dinosaur on TV. Califia sat down next to N'Jobu and he put his arm around her.

"I appreciate all the effort you took to make this happen," he said kissing her cheek.

The movie droned on and eventually, they watched Erik flop over with sleep onto one of his fluffy pillows. Califia reached for the remote and flipped on a streaming service for the grown-up movie she planned for them to watch, a sexy heist thriller. She adjusted the volume and N'Jobu stretched out on the couch on his side. He pulled Califia down in front of him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

The movie was good and very R rated, and Califia felt a shiver go up against her side when N'Jobu's hand stroked up and down her arm as they watched the film. He started kissing on her neck and she turned her whole body to reciprocate, the seam of her lips opening eagerly for him. His fingers slipped to her breasts and she couldn't help but sigh into his mouth. He unfastened the strings on her top to get at her nipples. Her pushup bra was doing its magic, her girls were sitting up like fresh muffins out of the oven. His eyes peeked over her to check on Erik then he was back focusing on her.

His fingers slipped down into her bra and teased her nipples.

"Are they feeling better?" he asked.

Erik was beginning to go through teething, the little white buds of two baby teeth just beginning to sprout. Her nipples were adjusting, but they had begun to chafe a bit. He pulled her bra down a bit to pop out her nipples.

"Keep touching them, they feel great," she whispered and he chuckled.

He lowered his head and his mouth brought his tongue to her and he swiped the tip around each nipple. His fingers slid down and found their way under her short dress, his eyes grew wide.

"Nasty girl, no panties?"

"Shh, don't talk so loud. You'll wake his butt up," she hissed. She wanted to go upstairs and get her man in their bed, but she knew that any abrupt movement would activate Erik's uncanny radar to wake up when they were doing something for themselves. He was far enough away from them, and as long as they kept quiet, they could fool around for a bit.

She felt herself responding hungrily to N'Jobu's touch. He slipped two fingers inside of her and she tried to tamper down the whimpering she was doing as he played with her. She bit on her index finger to stifle the sounds coming from her mouth.

"There's nothing wrong with our baby hearing us make love," N'Jobu said.

He started pulling up her dress, but she pushed it back down. She liked her body being hidden by the clothing. His hands inched their way back up to her breasts and he pulled the top open wider so he could fondle her better. Her eyes sought out his, but he was looking away from her. She turned to look and damn it…Erik was awake, sitting up, and staring at them. The curls on one side of his head were smashed down from where his head hit the pillow.

"Shit," Califia muttered. N'Jobu's hand was still touching her breast when she rolled back on her side facing Erik.

"Little boy, you can't stay up all night with us. You are not grown," she told him pulling down her dress.

"Hmmm..muh," he replied.

"None of that talking back," she said.

Erik leaned forward and crawled until his hand bumped into the square golden-oak colored ottoman that doubled as a storage container. It was soft leather and they watched Erik pull himself up by holding onto the side of it. His wobbly legs took tentative steps while holding the ottoman.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" N'Jobu whispered and Califia shared his awe as they watched their son try to make his way to them without crawling. He did his best, but fumbled, ending up back on his rump in a light tumble.

Crawling it was, and soon Erik, was in front of them reaching up for Califia's hand.

"No, let him do it himself," N'Jobu said pulling her hand back.

"Hunphmph," Erik blurted like he was commanding her to do something to fix the situation.

When he saw that she wasn't going to pick him up, Erik reached up for the edge of the couch and pulled himself up. Once he was eye-level to Califia, he reached for her breast touching N'Jobu's hand.

"This boy is standing here trying to titty block!" Califia cackled.

N'Jobu's hand pushed Erik's right one away. They both waited to see what he would do. Erik's left hand kept his balance on the couch, and the other one touched his jumper for a second before his lip poked out and he reached for his mother's breast again. N'Jobu pushed him back again, and Erik fell back on his butt.

"Not so rough," Califia admonished, reaching for the boy. N'Jobu pulled her hand back.

"Let's see what he'll do," N'Jobu said.

"Don't be mean, babe," she said.

Erik pitched his body forward and his fingers clawed up the couch until he was eye-level with them again.

"N'Jobu! Oh shit! Babe, he looks just like you right now when you don't get your way, look at his eyes!"

Califia started howling with laughter and N'Jobu had to join her because at that moment, their son's eyebrow had a tiny arch in it and his lips were poked out like he wanted to whoop someone's ass.

"C'mere, baby," Califia said lifting Erik up next to her. She kissed his forehead and let him nuzzle in next to her while she fixed the top of her dress.

N'Jobu reached for the remote and flipped the TV back to "The Land Before Time."

Date night quietly became family night. They all fell asleep on the wide couch together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Things are kind of hazy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And my head's all cloudy inside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I've heard talk of angels**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I never thought I'd have one to call mine**_

 _ **See you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just too good to be true**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I hope**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is not some kind of mirage with you**_

 _ **Atlantic Starr –**_ **"Am I Dreaming?"**

N'Jobu picked up Erik and carried him upstairs. He left Califia back on the couch to snooze a bit as he took his son to bed. Erik was finally in a deep sleep and N'Jobu gently placed him in his crib inside their bedroom. He checked his son's diaper and made sure he was dry and rearranged the baby pillows. Stroking Erik's chin, he left him alone with the bedroom door cracked open and the baby monitor volume on high.

When he returned to the living room, he snapped on the other monitor downstairs and curled up behind Califia again. The long wide L-shaped couch was perfect for them to lie on for movies and to also sleep on. He bought it for her once he moved into the townhouse. Califia having sex with other men on the old couch didn't sit well with him. Knowing she was banging two men at once before he got her back made him feel like he had to discard the sofa and her old bed. He did it with a quickness.

With the baby upstairs there was a chance to salvage the rest of their night.

"Califia," he whispered in her ear.

He nudged her hip with his hand trying to wake her up. He lifted up the side of her dress to gaze at her ass. He rubbed on her hip more to get her to respond. His fingers traced the faint stretch marks he saw. She had some on her belly too that she rubbed sweet almond oil on every night to help fade the discolorations. He liked the way they looked on her, almost like henna markings.

"Baby," he said seeking his favorite spot on her clavicle. She finally stirred and for a moment he thought about letting her sleep. She had given up her career because he asked her to, just for the sake of their son. She gave her all to Erik, and it wasn't easy because the boy was energetic. He had a vivacious spirit and the demands of her time caring for him gave her little space for herself. Especially sleep. The last few nights he had been away from her and he knew she was exhausted from taking care of their son alone.

He pushed back from her deciding to let her be.

"Hey," she said gazing up at him with blurry eyes. She reached around her side and sat up fast.

"Where's Erik?"

"Relax. I put him upstairs."

She laid back down rubbing her eyes. The living room was warm and cozy. They would sleep there tonight he decided.

"Go back to sleep. I'm not going in to work until after twelve, so you can sleep in tomorrow," he said holding her hip.

Her eyes took him in like she hadn't seen him for a long time. There was a longing there. She bit her lip when his fingers roamed back under her dress. It had been a long time since they had been together like this. A long, long time.

Bending his head, N'Jobu snagged a hold of her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he allowed his tongue to sweep every corner of her mouth. Breathless he stopped himself, savoring the sweet licks that she gave his bottom lip. He needed to be inside of her again.

He wasted little time slipping out of his clothes and opening up her thighs. She propped her legs up and he rubbed his cock between her folds. He pushed her dress up higher and she balked at letting him do that.

"Take this off," he said and she hesitated.

He pulled the dress up, easing it over her waist and above her chest. She finished getting it over her head.

Looking down at her body he saw that her wetness had his dick glistening. No need to use lubricant. She was ready. He saw it in her eyes. Her hands rested above her mound covering her tattoos. He lifted up her thighs. So soft and so much heavier. Her body had changed dramatically and when he entered her, his erection grew stiffer. Reaching up he lifted her bra. She tried positioning the cups back on her breasts, but he insisted with his fingers that she not do that. Breasts freed, he gripped one tight and squeezed, thrusting deeper into her. They didn't sit as high once they were released. Looking down at her, he couldn't do missionary anymore.

"Turn over," he commanded pulling out of her.

She hesitated again, then turned over. Her face looked strange to him when she did roll over and present her ass cheeks to him. He pushed into her and relaxed, his hands gripping her waist. He wound his hips and snapped into her making her ass clap. Her head dropped down to the couch. She was crying.

He stopped moving.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he asked pulling out again. He turned her over and she sat up, holding her hands against her face bawling.

"What is it, Califia?"

"You never want to make love face to face anymore."

She drew her knees up and held her arms around them, covering her body.

"I just—"

"You don't find my body attractive anymore. You'd rather masturbate than look at me naked. You'd rather be in your apartment than in our bed fucking me—"

"That's not true—"

"It is."

He reached for her legs and pulled them down from hiding her body. She tried to cover her breasts but he made her move her hands so that they fell. The little pouch below her stomach just made her abdomen look thicker. He pushed her onto her back and spread her legs wide again.

"You think I don't want you anymore?"

He slammed his dick into her, filling her to the hilt. He cradled her neck in his hand raising her head up so she could see his dick going inside of her. Her thighs jiggled and the extra roll of flesh around her midsection made her look plush to him. Her wider ass cheeks gave him more surface level flesh to pound into.

"I can't do missionary for long because you make me nut too fast when I look at you, baby."

He already felt the base of his penis pulsing. Staring at her folds, his eyes sought out his ring on her clit. He broke away from staring at it, already feeling his nut sack react.

"You're beautiful, girl. More beautiful after having my son. Look at all this," he said squeezing her breasts then reaching down and tugging on her loose stomach. He lifted her left thigh over his arm. The sound of his dick moving inside of her excited him more.

"I fuck you from behind to make this shit last…dammit, girl…"

Her fingers gave him what he loved most and when he looked down, they held her labia open wide and he groaned so loud staring at her wet pink opening swallowing his dick.

"Look at what you're doing to me, look at my dick…"

He saw her staring at his cock, her mouth parted, the tip of her tongue licking the center of her top lip.

"Making Daddy cum so fast—"

Her eyes shut tight when he said that, and his sudden ejaculation made his legs weak forcing him to grab onto her shoulders for support.

"Oh shit…shit," he moaned into her ear. He held onto her, keeping his dick inside of her, marinating his flesh inside of hers. His fingers reached for her face, lifting her chin up.

"Don't ever in your life think that I would stop loving everything about you. All these changes in you helped make that amazing little boy upstairs. Don't ever doubt that," he rubbed her belly, "you are giving me more to play with."

He pushed his ring and index finger inside of her just to feel his cum coating her walls. His thumb rubbed her clit and his intense eyes held hers as he made her bite on her lips and orgasm. He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath before he flipped her over on his lap and started spanking her.

"This is for doubting me," he said, striking her, his dick jumping again.

He held down her waist and made her ass sting, his open palm groping her after her backside was a heated red.

"Widen your legs. Poke that ass out."

She obeyed and he spanked her vulva with his four fingers until she was crying and begging him to fuck her again. He groaned from the excessive wetness oozing from her slit. Her begging gave him stamina for the next go round, and he made her ride his dick facing him, so he could watch all the parts of her that she was so worried that he didn't love anymore. Her belly. Her breasts. The stretch marks painting her hips and ass from her baby weight gain.

She rode him so well that he couldn't keep up with her pace.

"You keep riding me like this, I'll get you pregnant again," he gasped.

She grabbed his shoulders and he lifted her himself like a jackhammer on his cock.

He surged into her again, thick spurts of cum making his dick dance inside of her. N'Jobu pulled her off of him, cradling her in his lap.

"Hold your legs open, girl. I have more for you."

She held her legs up and open and he spanked her vulva again, enjoying the sight of his semen running out of her as he thumped her clit hard. He pinched her clit between vulva slaps watching the treasure between her legs twitch. He made her cum, her loud cries flying up to the ceiling, probably waking the baby up, but he didn't care. When he was erect again, he pushed her back down on the couch.

"I'm going to make your pussy so messy girl. You keep forcing me to do this to you."

She was so creamy inside. He bent her legs back and gave her fast shallow thrusts.

"Oh…listen to that baby. Listen to your pussy…listen to it. I'm making you so sloppy. Look at all that…shit…you sloppy bitch…fuck, I love you—"

He catapulted his hips forward and he spilled what he had left into her again. He cursed at her in Wakandan, grabbing her throat with his left hand. Her eyes were wet from crying again.

"See what you do to me? It's going to take me awhile to get used to you. Why are you making me cum so fast?"

She reached up and held him, her mouth ravishing his. Whatever fears she had about him not wanting her were unfounded, and she knew it now. His learning curve with her body was always changing. The way she fucked him before plus this new body that turned him on so much? She would use it against him in the future, he was sure of it. Riding him as she did with that Rubenesque body was pure divine torture especially when he couldn't control his premature ejaculation. He was in trouble.

He played in her folds some more until he fell asleep next to her, his hand clutching her left breast. He was a grown ass man, but if his son came after him once more for holding Mommy's breast, he would push him over again. He had Califia first. Erik would have to deal.

###

N'Jobu waited patiently for Califia to come to the shop with his lunch. All he wanted was pigeon peas and rice, brown stew chicken, and fried plantains from the jerk chicken place near their home.

He finished trimming up the perfect beard on one of his regulars and cleaned up. Tamla was playing old school trip hop softly on her phone and eyeing him every now and then as he sat in his chair waiting for his family. The shop was finally quiet and he hoped to eat his food soon so he could knock out three more appointments before he drove into San Francisco to survey some properties that were suspected to be used for counterintelligence in the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. All he needed to do was check to see who was going in and out, take a few photos, and then he could post reports at his apartment. He had to stay the night at the unit as part of his weekly routine, so he invited Califia to come spend the night with the baby.

Staring out of the window he saw Califia walking towards the shop with Erik wrapped around her front with sky blue cloth. She was talking on her phone and carrying his bag of food. He watched her expressive face as she cussed out whoever she was talking too.

"Hey baby," she said walking in and kissing him. Her eyes drifted over to the manicurist.

"Hi Tamla," Califia said. Tamla nodded in their direction and kept working on her client.

"Ooh, I see she has the cleavage out, must be payday for her clients. Big tips today, huh?" Califia whispered in his ear. She released Erik from the cloth and handed him to N'Jobu.

"N'Jadaka," N'Jobu said pulling the boy into his chest.

"You want this in the back?" she asked holding up his food.

"Nah, Nate is back there with the leasing agent. Negotiating for a bigger spot."

"Y'all moving?"

"Talking about it. Bigger spot or a new store."

"Really? If there's a new store—"

"I'd be running it."

"Okay now."

She took Erik from him and N'Jobu opened up his food and started in on the peas and rice.

"They don't put enough coconut milk in this," he uttered between bites.

Swiveling in his chair he watched Califia tickle Erik's belly. Their son arched his back and gave a squeal that made N'Jobu smile. Califia's cell rang.  
"I'll take this outside," she said.

"W'sup?"

"Trying to get some donors to follow through on the pledges for the baptisado in San Diego. Be right back," she said carrying Erik on her hip and slipping an earpiece into her ear as she stepped out in front of the shop.

N'Jobu looked inside the food bag for a soda and saw none. He left his food on his chair and strolled to the back room.

Nate was in deep conversation with a woman bundled up in an expensive winter coat who had contracts spread out before Nate. N'Jobu ignored them and headed towards the work fridge where he grabbed a lemon lime soda. He opened the beverage and sipped walking back into the main room.

Califia was still on her phone facing the shop. Erik was playing with her hair.

"What the hell," Ivan said stepping away from his customer in a front booth chair near the window.

"Fuck's going on out there?" Bernard said standing up from his desk chair.

N'Jobu heard screaming and car horns blaring. A few people were running across the street and then N'Jobu saw him—

A wild-looking white man brandishing a blade and running straight for the shop.

"Califia!" N'Jobu screamed dropping his soda and running for the door.

Califia pulled the phone from her ear and turned to see what the commotion was. Erik was still clinging to her hair. The knife-wielder slashed the throat of an elderly Asian man ten feet in front of them, blood flew, gushing onto the sidewalk. There was no time for her to move, the slasher was upon her. Califia tucked Erik closer into her body and turned her back as N'Jobu threw open the shop door. He wasn't going to get to her or the crazed knife-wielder in time. Bast be with him…

A solid fast body catapulted around Califia, grabbing her waist with swift arms and pressing her and Erik against the shop glass window.

N'Jobu heard his baby boy scream with such a high-pitched sound that he felt like he would die right there on the spot listening to it.

The slasher stabbed the man who shielded his woman and child twice before two other men grabbed him and hauled him off the victim. Califia jumped back and away from the blood. Her hand cradled the back of Erik's head. N'Jobu fell to his knees to tend to the man protecting his family.

"James!" N'Jobu cried out when he pulled the young man back to check his wounds. Blood was everywhere, on Califia and Erik too. N'Jobu pressed his hands onto James's side to staunch the flow of blood.

"Califia!"

"We're alright, we're alright," she said moving away from James her arms surrounding Erik who was wailing with fear.

"Go inside!"

Califia ran into the shop where Ivan and Nate looked after her and the baby.

N'Jobu kept putting pressure on James' side.

"Hold on James, hold on!"

N'Jobu saw police shoving the slasher on the ground and cuffing him, while an ambulance navigated the corner. Looking over on the sidewalk, N'Jobu saw that the first victim was already dead, their life blood dark and cruel-looking on the gray cement sidewalk.

James' body slumped, his eyes going hazy.

"Hey! Hey! No you don't! You stay with me!" N'Jobu yelled.

Paramedics ran up, one looked over the dead man and the other came to N'Jobu's aide.

"He was stabbed several times," N'Jobu told the paramedic.

"Please keep holding your hands there," the paramedic said calling for back up and then opening his medical bag.

Soon, several more EMTs and cops arrived and N'Jobu was able to step away from James. By the time an oxygen mask was placed over James and he was rolled away on a stretcher, N'Jobu was finally able to focus on what had just happened. He stared inside the shop and saw Califia comforting Erik who had calmed down. The boy's face was wet with frightened tears, and even Califia's eyes were watery. N'Jobu ran back into the shop and hugged her, kissing her temple.

"I'm okay," she whispered. His arms were shaking.

"If that guy hadn't jumped in front of us, N'Jobu—"

"That was James. One of my regulars."

"He saved us. Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Is that other man dead?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God…"

Califia wiped Erik's tears away.

"Let's get you two cleaned up," Nate said guiding Califia and Erik to the back room. N'Jobu felt rage bubbling in his chest and he stormed back outside.

The assailant was held against a cop car, and N'Jobu's fists were already out and ready to beat the life out of the man. He was going to tear the man's throat apart.

"Whoa, come back inside JoJo!" Ivan yelled.

Ivan and Bernard ran up and grabbed a hold of N'Jobu and dragged him back to the front of the shop.

"I'm going to rip that piece of shit's head off!"

Two cops interceded Ivan and Bernard to question N'Jobu about James. The distraction broke his rage, and he was able to calm down enough to give the police information. Ivan and Bernard spoke to them too. He didn't want Califia talking to the cops, so he relayed what happened. A sheet was draped across the body of the dead victim. There were two other victims across the street. They had been lucky, their wounds were severe, but non-life threatening.

Inside the shop, Califia had changed shirts, wearing one of the shop T-shirts. She had taken off Erik's bloodied top shirt and let him wear his undershirt. N'Jobu hugged them both again.

"Do you know what hospital they took James to?" Califia asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go there," she said.

He nodded. The shop would have to close down anyway. No customers would be able to cross through police tape.

"They want to speak to Califia," Ivan said holding the front door open. N'Jobu looked at her.

"Here, take him. I'll go talk," she said.

N'Jobu held his son tight, his heart finally calming down. He could've lost them. They could've been stabbed and bled out in seconds right in front of him. They were his life, and just like that, they could've been snuffed out for no reason.

"Hmm, b-b-b, buh buh," Erik gurgled.

"Yes, my Son. Baba is here. Baba has you."

He kissed Erik's cheeks and watched Califia speak to the cops from the window.

###

They were told at the nurse's station that James Collins was out of surgery and would make a full recovery. N'Jobu told the head nurse that he was a friend of James and that the young man had saved his wife and child.

"Is his family here?" Califia asked.

"No, no one has come to see him since he arrived," another nurse told them.

Strange. No family? Or friends?

"How soon could we see him?" N'Jobu asked. "We are pretty much his family," N'Jobu lied. Califia gave him a look but went along with it. He didn't want James to suffer in a hospital alone with no one checking for him at all.

"He needs to rest, but check back here in a few hours. If he's alert and wants to see anyone, you can try then," the head nurse said.

"I'll stay," N'Jobu said. He handed Califia his Blazer keys, "Go to the townhouse tonight. I'll call you when he can take visitors."

"But I want to stay with you."

He could tell she was still shaken up by what happened.

"Okay," he said throwing an arm around her.

They sat together in the waiting room soon joined by Nate and a few guys from the shop. Talking amongst themselves, they pieced together that James was from Los Angeles, had done some time in the joint and was making a fresh start in Oakland after leaving L.A. to get away from some bad influences. His relatives weren't close to him and his parents were dead. He was a loner who worked at a laundry service. His girlfriend was not around.

He was a good customer and came into the shop every other week to keep his hair tight. Loved to tell corny jokes and was often teased for his lazy eye. N'Jobu met his girlfriend once when she came to pick him up. She was a little older than James, cute, a bit bossy with him, but he seemed to like her a lot. Sometimes he hung out at the shop even if he didn't get his hair done, just to watch the sports games with Nate and Ivan on the flat screen. He was a likable dude. Polite. He didn't even have an appointment that day. Was probably coming by to peep the football play-offs and shoot the shit. What if he had opted to stay home, or maybe had to work that day? N'Jobu didn't want to think about that.

He rubbed Califia's shoulder.

"He's hungry, I'll be right back," she said carrying Erik away from the men, finding another set of seats facing away from them. He saw her lift up her shirt and open her nursing bra for Erik. His son's head relaxed and he watched Califia sit back and watch him feed.

A male nurse walked over to them.

"James is awake and asking to see JoJo," the nurse said.

N'Jobu stood up. He saw Califia looking back over at him. She nodded for him to go alone with the nurse.

N'Jobu followed the nurse into an ICU area. James was held in a bright room. His face looked haggard, but a smile spread on his lips when he saw N'Jobu.

"Hey man!" N'Jobu said sitting by his side. He clasped the man's hand in his, squeezing it.

"Is Califia okay? The baby?" James asked.

"They are fine. Because of you."

James nodded.

"Thank you," N'Jobu said, "if you hadn't come along—"

"They are okay, that's all that matters, bruh. Glad I was there."

"Were you coming to watch the game?"

"You know it!"

They both laughed.

"Yo man, is there anyone I can call for you? Is your girl around?"

"She's out of town visiting her family in Texas. I'm not real close with my people."

"We're not going to have you sitting in here alone. The guys from the shop are here—"

"Is Califia here?"

"Yes, her and the baby. Would you like to see them?"

James nodded. N'Jobu pressed the call button for James. A nurse appeared in the room.

"He would like to see my wife and son. They are in the waiting room," N'Jobu said.

A few minutes later Califia was walking in with a well-fed Erik. Califia's eyes were kind and she sat in the chair holding Erik up, his feet on her thighs so James could see the boy's healthy face.

"Thank you so much, James," Califia said. James reached out and touched Erik's arm.

"I can't let this little dude get hurt," James said. Califia wiped away a tear.

"When you get out of here, you are coming to our house to have a home-cooked meal and my Nana's coconut cake," Califia said.

"What do you like to eat, James?" N'Jobu asked.

"I hear you make a mean mac n' cheese with smothered chicken," James said to Califia.

"That I can do," she said.

"How long will you have to be in here?" N'Jobu asked.

"A few days."

"Then we will be the ones to take you home,' N'Jobu said.

"Hey, as long as I get to eat Califia's food, I'll go anywhere with you," James said. His voice grew soft, "They catch that dude?" James asked.

"Yeah. Dude just snapped. Wasn't even from around here. Drove over from San Francisco and just decided to go off on our side," Califia said.

"He killed one person," N'Jobu said. They all grew quiet. N'Jobu took Erik from Califia.

"We'll let you get some rest, James. But as soon as you get out it's on," Califia said. She stood up then leaned in quickly and kissed James on the cheek. He stared at her in surprise then glanced over at N'Jobu.

"Stay up, man," N'Jobu said patting his leg.

N'Jobu took Califia and Erik out of the room so some of the work crew could speak to James. He felt better knowing James was okay.

"He really likes you," Califia said as they rode over to the apartment together.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. He admires you. And he looks like a lost puppy."

"Are we adopting him or something?"

"Maybe," she said smiling, "he always treats me with respect when I see him at the shop, and Erik likes him. You know this boy only likes certain people, so that's saying a lot."

When they pulled up to a red light, N'Jobu looked into the back of the Blazer. Erik was holding his foot in his hand while sitting in his car seat.

"You like James?" he asked the boy.

"Mmm..buh..buh," Erik said pulling his foot up higher.

"I guess we're keeping him. Uncle James it is then," N'Jobu said. Califia patted his thigh and they listened to Erik carry on an intense baby babble conversation with himself all the way to the apartment.

###

Becoming part of the family seemed to come naturally for James.

Right from their first thank you dinner, James Collins morphed into Uncle James immediately. N'Jobu grew close to him probably because he felt like James was orphaned in Oaktown, seeking out friends and pseudo family to replace the ones that cut him off.

James was protective of Califia, but especially protective of Erik, developing a special bond with the boy. They began inviting him to family functions and birthdays, and by the time Erik's first birthday rolled around, it felt to N'Jobu that James was always a part of their family.

They held Erik's first birthday party in a neighborhood park. N'Jobu was happy that a lot of people turned out for it because they needed a lot of eyes to watch over Erik who had just discovered waddle running. The boy was fast and could get through legs like he was a little running back.

The weather was pleasant. Bakari flew out to be the D.J. and N'Jobu was amazed that Califia's closest friends all made the trip to be there, even though they were scattered across the globe. Something about Erik tied everyone to them. He was an affectionate toddler and would have full on conversations with adults in his own babble language. He knew how to say Baba and Mommy, and as other words came to him, he would share them with him. He adored his great-grandmother Nana Jean and spent a lot of time standing next to her as she sat on a bench, his hand holding her knee as he watched the festivities around him honoring his day.

A year old.

Time seemed to fly.

Califia had their boy wearing little boots and braids in his hair. James was constantly buying him clothes, so their son was not caught slipping in his fashion. The only issue they had with Erik was that he had developed a need to bite people he didn't like. Nana Jean was constantly pulling him back away from people who he didn't know well. They would reach out to touch his hair or outfit and he would grab their hand and bite down hard. Then laugh when he was scolded about it.

Erik was eating a bit of solid food now but still would go to Califia to breastfeed when the urge struck him. She was still producing milk and allowed him to continue suckling when he needed it. It was more for comfort more than anything else. His body was still pretty solid, baby fat morphing into toddler chunkiness.

Dante bought a Ferdinand the Bull pinata. April born, and Taurus guided, Erik clapped his hands in delight when older children from their neighborhood took turns trying to smack the shit out of the pinata. Junie's drunk ass kept falling when he tried along with a few adults.

N'Jobu helped Erik take swings at the pinata that they lowered from the tree it swung from. Califia and Bakari were busy getting pictures as Serah encouraged Erik to swing hard. Rolita made her husband lower the pinata more and Erik finally tapped it and everyone clapped and yelled. He was startled for a second by all the commotion, but once he had everyone's full attention he swung again. N'Jobu helped his son hit the paper Mache hard enough to break the ring off of the nose of the bull. Rolita's husband yanked the bull up so that a few pieces of candy fell out. Children ran forward to grab what they could, and N'Jobu clapped for Erik. Erik ran forward trying to swing for the pinata again with the light stick and Soliel nearly broke her neck grabbing for his hands so he didn't smack the other kids.

Califia's parents stood talking at the bar-b-cue grill as her younger brothers played dominos with teenagers their age.

Soliel was sharing a sip of beer with Aunjanue when her eyes lit up looking past N'Jobu.

"I don't believe it," Soliel said, and then she was rattling off in Portuguese. N'Jobu turned to see Axiel walking towards the party spot with a giant red gift box in his hand. He watched Califia stop filming Erik as she ran up to the capoeira master and hugged him. N'Jobu felt a bit displeased watching her run to another man like that.

"What are you doing here?" Califia said with excited breath, her arm slung around Axiel's.

"How could I be sitting in San Diego, when all the fun is up here?" Axiel said.

N'Jobu could already see the single woman at the party swooning, while the married ones allowed slick eyes to check him out on the sly. Soliel hugged Axiel tight and pulled him to sit on a bench.

"This is for the birthday boy…aye! Is that him?"

Califia was beaming with motherly pride as she grabbed a hold of Erik's hand and walked him over to the man. _Please bite him_ , N'Jobu thought but pushed it out of his mind when Axiel stared at Erik long and hard. Erik stared at him back, clutching his mother's leg and watching the stranger with long locs.

"Erik, meet Besouro," Califia said.

Axiel held out his hand, and Erik reached forward and took it.

"Hello, Erik. I brought you something. Happy birthday to you," Axiel said.

Erik looked back at Califia and she nodded her head. Axiel helped Erik rip off the paper. Inside the box was a small drum. Everyone oohed and awed, and Erik immediately began hitting it, easily recognizing what to do with the gift because he was surrounded by drums nearly every day.

"Oh wow, Axiel, what a nice gift," Califia said.

Erik looked around the group of faces and when his eyes found N'Jobu's he yelled out "Baba!" and ran to him. N'Jobu scooped him up and made his way over to Axiel. No sense in acting jealous from afar. The man did bring his son a gift.

"Axiel," N'Jobu said shaking the man's hand.

"You look well, brother. Family life looks good on the both of you,"Axiel said.

"Thank you. We are excellent," N'Jobu said.

Axiel's eyes went to Califia and she dragged him off to meet her family and friends. Soliel took Erik from his arms.

"Let me have my nephew for awhile, I have to love him up before we have to go back to Brazil," Soleil said. N'Jobu let her take Erik. His eyes were on Califia and Axiel.

He didn't know for sure, but he suspected Califia had something with Axiel after he left for Wakanda. Other guys from her past didn't bother him so much, not even Albert and Cedric, but there was something about Axiel being there that stirred up emotions in N'Jobu that he didn't like. Watching Axiel interact with his son brought out a protective pride in N'Jobu. That was his baby. Califia was his woman. But watching them together as the other guests fully embraced Axiel into the fold was a bit disconcerting. The man was just too comfortable with his woman and child.

"Hey. W'sup?" Bakari asked him.

"Nothing," N'Jobu mumbled grabbing for a beer in a cooler next to Shavonne.

"Whew, that man is fine," Shavonne said.

"Hey!" Bakari said and Shavonne laughed at him.

"Your friend is fine. Deal," she said.

"I know dude and all, but he's not really my friend," Bakari said.

"He's definitely Califia's friend," Shavonne said slinking off to get a fresh hot link that Dante was serving up for folks who were still hungry.

Soleil had to hand off Erik to Califia when he started fidgeting and reaching for her. N'Jobu watched Califia sit down at another picnic bench with Axiel seated right next to her.

"Why you jocking him?" Bakari asked.

"I'm not jocking him."

"If you say so," Bakari said reaching for a beer himself. He soon left N'Jobu standing alone to get a plate of fresh food. Typical.

He watched Califia and Axiel talk alone away from everyone. Bakari had returned to D.J.-ing with his portable mixer, and no one was paying attention to Califia and Axiel as they all grooved to the sounds Bakari spun for them.

N'Jobu finished his beer and debated getting another when he saw Erik pawing at Califia's chest. Califia kept talking to Axiel and lifted up her shirt and pushed aside her bra for Erik to latch onto her nipple. She fed their son, cradling Erik in her lap while still talking. Erik clutched at her breast and N'Jobu saw Axiel eyeing his woman's chest. His blood boiled in his veins. Califia breast-fed openly all the time and often tried to be cognizant of people who were uncomfortable with seeing it. She was among family and their son was hungry, and she did what came naturally. But with Axiel there staring at her full breast and probably reminiscing about his mouth being on her, N'Jobu couldn't take it.

"N'Jobu?" Califia said when he stomped over to her. Axiel looked up at him in surprise.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" N'Jobu said.

"Sure, excuse me Axiel."

Califia pulled Erik off of her nipple and fixed her shirt. She smoothed her skirt and stood up. N'Jobu held her by her wrist as she handed Erik over to Serah. Once Erik was in safe hands, N'Jobu clasped Califia's hand in his and practically dragged her far away to a grouping of giant oaks across the park that shielded them from prying eyes.

"What is it?" Califia said rubbing her hand once N'Jobu released it.

"Did you have to breastfeed in front of him like that? He was staring at your tits like he wanted to fuck you."

Califia's eyes closed and her head tilted a bit. When she opened her eyes back up her expression was a teasing one.

"You dragged me all the way over here because you are jealous of Axiel looking at my tits while I feed our son?"

He knew this shit made him look weak, but he didn't care.

"I don't like him looking at you like that. He looked like he was ready to peel Erik off of you and jump you right there."

"You trippin'. C'mon, let's go back and celebrate our son—"

He snatched her arm when she tried to walk away.

"I have never asked you about this, but did you sleep with him when I was gone?"

"Ohmigod, N'Jobu—"

"Ohmigod nothing. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"I didn't know he was coming. He was in San Diego prepping for the baptisado down there. I told him about the birthday but he said he couldn't make it, he would be too busy. I didn't expect to see him until next month when I went down there to support my Dad."

"He's a little too friendly with you—"

"Just like Tamla is a little too friendly with you? And Alma? And that chick at the Trader Joe's? Grow up."

"That's different—"

"How? When I call you out on that shit you laugh at me or just smile. Now you can't take the heat?"

"I don't give a damn about those women—"

"I'm not interested in him. Nigga I'm with you!"

"You fucked him, didn't you? That's why he feels so comfortable all up on you while you feed my son—"

"At one time I did want to fuck him."

N'Jobu felt like he was kicked in the kneecaps when he heard that.

"I had the chance too. But I sucked his dick instead."

N'Jobu swallowed thickly. His right hand reached out cradled her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"You sucked his dick?"

"Yeah. It was right after you left from D.C. I flew down to see Soliel and Negra Li. We went to a wedding down there and Besouro was a groomsman. He had on this snazzy tux. I was wearing this really pretty white dress. People said they thought I was the bride…"

She reached for the button on his jeans and snapped it open. She eased his zipper down. He felt his breath grow heavy as her hand reached inside his underwear.

"I was able to see him at the reception and we slipped away from the guests. I got down on my knees for him…"

He watched her drop down as she pulled out his thickening cock. She pulled his pants lower so she could get his balls out too.

"I took his dick in my mouth like this…"

"Califia," he whispered, thrusting into the moist cavern of her mouth.

"He's packing too, so you know, he made me gag on him…"

N'Jobu's eyes burned into hers as he pushed to the back of her throat, loving the sound of her choking on his cock. She pulled his dick all the way out, her eyes staring up at him in that fake innocent look she always gave him when she toyed with him.

"I let him nut all in my mouth—"

She started laughing and N'Jobu's eyes squinted.

"Are you lying to me?"

She threw her head back and cackled. He smiled down at her feeling a weight lift off of him.

"Babe, Axiel is married and has two kids. He got married like three months after you met him."

"Shit," N'Jobu said feeling stupid.

"But if I could've sucked his dick, I won't lie, I would've. Before he got married. Woulda slobbed all over that shit," she said licking her tongue on both sides of his dick and the underside. Her mouth connected to his balls and he watched her suckle them, her eyes never wavering from his. He reached down and pulled on her tits. She moaned softly and he looked around to make sure they still had privacy. They had plenty. When she was bobbing on him, he felt better.

"Oh, so that's how you would suck his dick?"

"Mmmhmmm," she answered.

He pinched her nipples and she suckled his glans, nipping her teeth on him.

"I also know for a fact that he likes hitting it from the back," she said.  
"Is that right? Show me how you would fuck him like that," N'Jobu said. He pulled her up and turned her around. Her hands grabbed the tree in front of her for balance.

"Poke that shit out,' he whispered. She raised up her skirt and he slid her panties to the side. Leaning back, she presented her ass to him.

"Giving it to him like that?" he asked.

"You know he'd take it too," she said.

"He'd take it now if he could, wife or no wife. I see it on his face," N'Jobu said.

"But this is yours," she said glancing back at him.

"Say that again," he said slapping her ass.

"This is yours," she said.

"You know when we get home you're going to get punished, right?" He felt her shudder.

"I know. Because I lied. I know," she said.

When he pushed into her, she whimpered.

It may have been his son's first birthday, but N'Jobu was the one receiving all the gifts at that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **I was like a satellite spinning away**_

 _ **Almost lost forever and leaving no trace**_

 _ **Floating through the darkest reaches of space**_

 _ **To another galaxy**_

 _ **Our polarity shifted around**_

 _ **There is nothing left holding us down**_

 _ **But it's just gravitational**_

 _ **We are unstoppable**_

 _ **I just can't escape the pull…"**_

 _ **Lianne La Havas –**_ **"Unstoppable"**

Being away from Califia was always tough on N'Jobu. But being away from her _and_ Erik was brutal. His return to Wakanda for his annual check-in had him jumpy and in a constant state of worry. Califia could hold it down, and James was around now, so he had a source of comfort. He gave James a few bucks to watch the townhouse while he was away and to not let Califia know he was doing it. Things were getting tough in the Bay area. Drugs, murders, and unemployment were on the rise, and as hard as Califia worked to help young people avoid the dangers, she was just a drop of water in an ocean of ills. Now she had their son to watch over too and it kept N'Jobu on edge while he was away.

Dante was a big help in watching over his family, but he had his own struggles. Budget cuts had made him one of many looking for work. His having a criminal background made it difficult to find steady employment and he was down in the dumps. N'Jobu asked him to look in from time to time on his grandson and daughter. He made sure to leave some money on a weekly basis in Dante's bank account to keep him floating. Times were tough. Everywhere.

Soliel and Negra Li were informing them of the struggles in Sao Paulo, and with the new fascist and right-wing elements rising around the globe, Serah was even worried about staying in Europe with Addae. Rolita was busy trying to stop pipelines and toxic waste being dumped onto indigenous lands in the States. She was a new mother herself and her people were uniting with other Native tribes to push back on the government. Native murders at the hands of the police had risen, and as quiet as it was kept, the numbers were outpacing Black Americans. Rolita was busy publicizing murdered and missing Native women too from the States up through Canada. Califia and her women friends were deep in the trenches with no end to their work in sight.

This was bothering N'Jobu the longer he stayed in the States.

His brother's edict was for War Dogs to infiltrate, observe, report, and not interfere. But it seemed to N'Jobu that many of the problems in Black communities could easily be solved if Wakanda took a more active role in influencing the communities they were spying on. Small covert actions that could change the course for many struggling communities without showing their hand. His own son had to navigate these roads in the future. N'Jobu wanted to make sure there was safe passage for him.

But T'Chaka would not hear of it. He was interested in subterfuge only if it benefited Wakanda. Wakanda only.

N'Jobu sat eating breakfast with his mother and father on the balcony of the sunroom. Umama prattled on about T'Challa's first day of school and all the new and exciting things the boy had done while N'Jobu was away. It was difficult to sit there with his parents and listen to them talk up his nephew when he was bursting to tell them about his own son. How Erik was adjusting to his new teeth, how his language skills were that of a much older child, how Califia was teaching him several languages at once, how he was already learning basic capoeira and ulwa moves. He had finally stopped biting people he didn't like. Now Erik just glared when he encountered unpleasant people. But he was also very affectionate. When he knew people, he loved people and would constantly give out kisses. They had to stop him from kissing the neighbor's cats and dogs though.

It hurt. Deep down in his soul.

He wanted to show his parents pictures and videos that he had taken just for them. The time wasn't right. Maybe two more years. Two more years and he would bring Califia and Erik to the palace. Carry his son into the throne room and announce his name to everyone. N'Jadaka. Son of Prince N'Jobu and Califia. He would marry Califia in front of everyone and lay claim to what belonged to his son.

Until then, he sat with lackluster energy picking at his breakfast and pretending to listen to all of T'Challa's exploits. It was a burden and he carried it the best he could.

When breakfast was over, he made his way to T'Chaka's military room for a new debriefing with other War Dogs from ninety countries and over two hundred cities.

Entering the silver and gray room filled with warriors and elite soldiers, N'Jobu chose to sit in a spot furthest away from his brother. He felt constricted wearing his military uniform. Oaktown had spoiled him with regular clothes and a life that fulfilled him. It was difficult coming home and wearing the mask of a soldier/Prince.

The amphitheater seating filled up quickly. Some of the council elders were present. N'Jobu was surprised to see Gcuma sitting near T'Chaka. He was under the impression that Gcuma was leaving the military.

The meeting started with news footage of incidents detrimental to Wakanda's autonomy. Niganda was putting more pressure on the U.N. to look into their land claims. A Senator in Virginia was questioning Wakanda's relationship with countries considered problematic to the States. This same Senator had the relative rising in San Francisco politics that N'Jobu was keeping tabs on.

The London War Dog, D'Beke, code name Alton Desmond, stood before them all and relayed his misgivings about Parliament in London.

"We need more War Dogs infiltrating politics, your highness. We should also take direct action—"

"That we shall not do," T'Chaka said.

D'Beke glanced N'Jobu's way. They had commiserated the night before together about bringing up direct action. N'Jobu felt it best that D'Beke bring it up openly so that T'Chaka wouldn't think he was forcing his brother's hand. Coming from someone else may clear the way for open honest talks. It was a no go, and N'Jobu caught his brother glaring at him after D'Beke sat down.

Sita, a War Dog in the Netherlands asked for permission to speak. She had trained with N'Jobu when he first went into the military. She was a hell of a pilot and not enamored of royalty. Her father was part of a group that years before questioned the viability of Wakanda still being a monarchy. They were still pushing to reform the government into something new and not so antiquated and elitist.

"Your Highness, are you even open to discussing direct action?"

N'Jobu, (and he was sure D'Beke did too) waited with bated breath for T'Chaka to respond.

"No," T'Chaka said.

Sita just stared at the King then sat down. Now N'Jobu knew for sure there were other War Dogs out there besides him and D'Beke wanting to do more out in the world.

When the meeting ended two hours later, T'Chaka summoned N'Jobu to his private quarters.

N'Jobu paced the front room of T'Chaka's quarters waiting for his brother to arrive. He checked his kimoyo beads for messages from Califia. She sent him new pictures of Erik eating ice cream with his great-grandmother Nana Jean and Grandpa Dante. She also sent one of her in their bathtub taking a bubble bath with Erik, his braids covered in thick soap suds. They were both smiling at each other, and in that shot, Erik looked more like her with his cheeks puffed up and their noses touching. He missed them terribly and it darkened his mood being in his brother's quarters having to follow orders. He just wanted to get back to his family. Hold his woman and child. Cook dinner for them. Tuck his son in bed. Make love to his wife. He felt out of orbit being in Wakanda. It felt less like home and more like a prison. He couldn't be himself.

T'Chaka entered and N'Jobu saw his Doras stage themselves outside his door. N'Jobu sent Yejide and Ometeko away from the quarters. They awaited him elsewhere. He knew he'd want to go drink or go for a drive after seeing his brother.

"Baby Brother," T'Chaka said pointing to a sofa for N'Joba to sit.

N'Jobu waited for his brother to get to it.

"I see you are influencing others with your need to not follow protocol," T'Chaka said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Influence?"

"I know you and D'Beke have spoken about direct action. Having him bring it up does not hide the fact that he was speaking your words. And Sita—"

"He is his own man—"

"—her family has always wanted to end our reign and our legacy. How you could sit there and let her voice your opinion… that is going against our family—"

"Stop. Just stop, T'Chaka. I am not the only one out there who sees what is going on. We are in a position of power to make great and lasting changes out in the world—"

"I am not King of the world. I am King of Wakanda. My concern and allegiance are to Wakanda and the Udaku family. Wait until Baba gets word that Sita is parroting your thoughts and—"

"I have not spoken to Sita. She is speaking her own words. So is D'Beke. Why are you so against the idea of direct action?"

"World problems are not our problems. Your job is to spy. Collect information and relay it. Nothing more. Do I need to replace you in Oakland?"

The hairs on N'Jobu's neck rose.

"No."

"Then do your job and keep your mouth shut. You War Dogs are just pieces on the chess board that I am running. I move you. You do not move me."

N'Jobu bit his tongue.

"Yes, your Highness," he said bowing to his brother. He wanted to be out of the room and away from T'Chaka. He didn't need this bullshit. But he didn't want to lose his family.

"If I hear any more word about this and it stems from you, I will take you out of that place and haul you before the Council. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"There should be no schism between us. You are a soldier and a War Dog, but you are also from this House. You will hold your tongue. Any words that come from your mouth will be from me and only me. There are vipers among us who would delight in seeing our House go asunder. We are one blade, N'Jobu. Not two."

T'Chaka's eyes were bold and threatening. N'Jobu puffed up his chest and tried to deflect by making his voice sound nonchalant.

"Let us dine together this evening. It would be nice for us to have some time together away from our responsibilities," N'Jobu said.

It was the last thing N'Jobu wanted to do. His desire was to be in his quarters alone and face chat with Califia while she ate and fed their son, catching up on their day, looking at their faces. Hearing his baby boy's laughter. But he had to smooth things over. Get T'Chaka's thoughts away from bringing him home forever.

T'Chaka's eyes searched deep into N'Jobu's. Perhaps he didn't want to do that—

"I would like that. It has been a long time since we have hung together as brothers. Forgive me N'Jobu. I forget to make time for us as a family so often. You know how it is, duty first."

"I understand."

"I hope you do."

"Uncle N'Jobu!"

N'Jobu turned and saw his nephew wearing his school uniform, dark blues and silver. His hair was in neat twists.

"T'Challa!" N'Jobu said opening his arms wide as his nephew ran to him. N'Jobu lifted him up.

"I did not get to see you yesterday, Uncle."

"I know. I apologize. Shall we have lunch together tomorrow, just you and I in the garden?"

"Yes!"

N'Jobu put T'Challa down and watched his nephew go to his father's side.

"See you at dinner," N'Jobu said.

"You are dining with us, Uncle?"

"Yes."

T'Challa's face lit up and N'Jobu felt his heart grow warm. T'Challa was a sweet boy and T'Chaka was holding up his responsibilities as a doting father. So was N'Jobu.

"See you both tonight," N'Jobu said taking his leave.

###

Walking towards the elevator that would take him to his suite, N'Jobu ran into his mother coming from the family library.

"My Son," she said holding out her hand to him. N'Jobu took her hand and followed her into her private study.

"Where is Baba?"

"Visiting with some Council Elders. Sit."

N'Jobu sat near her and his mother kept his hand in hers.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too, Umama."

"Why do you stay there?"

N'Jobu found himself caught off guard.

"N'Jobu…how much longer must you be a War Dog? What are you trying to prove?"

His mother's eyes were wet like she had been crying before she ran into him.

"Umama," he said touching her face.

"You should be home with us. You should be an Ambassador. Do you know they are considering Gcuma for that position?"

"No."

She was weeping openly and N'Jobu felt his spirit sinking.

"Umama…"

"I want you to come home—"

"I can not do that now. I love what I do—"

"But we need you here—"

"I cannot leave Oakland now—"

His mother's lips trembled and she wiped her eyes. He wanted so much to tell her everything. Lay it all out there. But all he could do was weep with her and lay his head on her lap. She stroked his scalp and he felt like he was five-years-old again. He wept for himself and Califia and his son Erik. He bawled like his heart would fall out of his chest.

"N'Jobu. What is it?" she asked lifting his chin up with her hand. She could see there was something more in his eyes. He felt the confession on the tip of his tongue. He saw Califia's face with Erik's. Just say it. Tell Umama. Release the secret.

"Umama, it is hard being so far away from my family."

The words were for his wife and son. He let his mother think otherwise. She could still comfort him even if she didn't know the truth.

"As long as you are happy where you are, my Son, I will support you. But I wish you were here. When you become a father one day, you will understand what I am saying….ah, my Son…go ahead…let it out."

N'Jobu buried his face in the folds of her skirt. He would take her words and surround himself in her love. It was all he could do for now.

He fell asleep on his mother's lap. He awoke to her sometime later with her still stroking the back of his head. She appeared to sense something was not right with him, but she soothed him as best she could.

Before he left for dinner with T'Chaka and T'Challa, he reached out to Zinzi. He needed her warmth and friendship to prop himself back up.

###

Califia cooked herself and Erik butternut squash soup for dinner. She found that reducing her intake of meat, wine, and excess dairy helped her lose weight. N'Jobu didn't want her to lose too much, he was happy with her bigger size, but she wanted to get into fighting shape again. Since N'Jobu loved her no matter what size she was, there was no pressure to lose anything fast, so her gradual weight loss coincided with her return to intense capoeira training. The pounds dropped naturally. She was coming to terms with discovering a new center of gravity for her body.

Her favorite part of teaching at the studio now was watching Erik try to copy her moves. The boy was good. Teaching him early was her goal. Something else she noticed about him: he loved to dance. She could play a song and her boy could keep on beat naturally. His eyes watched her every move when she worked with her martial arts students, but when she started offering dance classes, jazz and hip-hop in particular, Erik was behind her mimicking her steps. He would have her dying with laughter when she turned around after demonstrating a dance combination and he would be bouncing and clapping his hands. The shocking thing was the boy was really good. His arms would be up and his legs would follow the beat, but it was his facial expressions that would have the classes falling out. He was feeling the music. When it really got good to him, he would call out, "Mommy! Mommy!" and she would stop to watch him, encouraging his movement and often joining him.

Tonight she was playing James Brown's Live at the Apollo Volume Three while she cooked, keeping it on loop because her little man was cutting up. They both grooved to the classic 1968 sound, and when her computer lit up with a face chat call from N'Jobu, she happily turned on the screen, James Brown still hollering in the background. It was early in the morning for her man.

"Babe!" she said blowing him a kiss.

N'Jobu's smile was wide as he watched her shimmying as she stirred their soup and put it on simmer.

"Hey!" he said watching her. She was wearing a thin body-hugging t-shirt and short-shorts, so she knew he was peeping her hard, as she intended. It was the little things she did to keep reminding him that he needed to get his ass back to her.

"Where's my boy?"

"Erik," she said looking over at him bouncing on his legs to the music next to her. She moved the computer so that the screen revealed Erik. James Brown was yelling, "Power to the people!" and Erik was rocking it out, his little hips swiveling in his huggy diapers.

"Get it, baby!" Califia called to her son. N'Jobu started laughing and they both cracked up when Erik started copying James Brown by saying, "Beep, beep," in a call and response moment.

"Soul Power!" Califia sang out.

"So Powah!" Erik responded.

"Put up your fist, Erik. Do it for Mommy."

Erik watched Califia hold up her fist and he followed suit.

"That's a soldier right there!" Califia said bending her legs and taking a hold of Erik's hand and swaying with him. She lifted him up on her hip and danced around singing, "Ain't it good to ya?"

The song morphed into Hot Pants and Califia wiggled her ass in her shorts making sure N'Jobu could see her cheeks bouncing to the Godfather of Soul.

"You guys are killing me!" N'Jobu said.

Califia covered Erik's eyes and made her ass clap in front of the computer.

"Aye, put him to bed real quick, I need to show you something," N'Jobu joked.

"Hold on a minute," Califia said. She walked into the living room and turned down the music. She carried Erik back into the kitchen and put him in his high seat. She put soup in his kiddie bowl and let it cool while she scooped a big bowl for herself. She moved the computer to the kitchen table and sat next to Erik.

"How are things?" she said blowing on a spoonful of soup before feeding it to Erik.

"Tough."

Califia stared at his face and finally noticed something was off.

"Is that all?"

"I want to come back to you, that's all. It's rough being here."

She scrutinized his face even more.

"Did something happen?"

"No…no…nothing serious. Just the usual boring stuff. I'm ready to come home."

She smiled whenever he said that.

"Baba!" Erik called out waving to N'Jobu.

"Baba will be home soon. I miss you," N'Jobu said.

Erik leaned forward, his lips puckered and his hands stretched forward.

"Hold on," Califia said picking up the laptop and bringing it towards Erik's face. She watched Erik lean closer and give the screen a kiss as N'Jobu did the same.

"You want to give Baba another kiss?" Califia asked.

"You Mommy!" Erik said pushing her face towards the screen. She pressed her lips on the image of N'Jobu wishing she really was smooching her man. Even though he was gone for only thirty days, her stomach still felt uneasy when he was away. Her body never failed to miss him in their bed. She found herself crawling up the walls without him and her adult toys did nothing for her anymore when he was gone. Even now, hearing the sound of his voice and seeing his face made her feel hot and bothered. She could see it on his face too by the way he was looking at her. If Erik were asleep, she would be upstairs in their bed naked, showing N'Jobu all that he was missing, and her man would be doing the same as they did when they were in college. Her legs would be spread wide open for him and he would be sharing himself on the screen too.

She put the laptop back on the table and continued feeding Erik. N'Jobu stayed quiet just watching them, listening to her talk to Erik using different words and encouraging him to answer her back.

"Baba…Baba…" Erik said moving his head around trying to look at the laptop.

"C'mon, let's finish this first," Califia said.

Erik wouldn't be still and Califia turned to look at N'Jobu, wondering what was distracting the boy.

N'Jobu's eyes were watery, and he tried to fix his face but it was too late, Califia saw the sadness there.

"Babe, what is it?" she said. Putting the spoon down, she focused all her attention on N'Jobu.

"I miss you, that's all—"

"It's more than that. Talk to me."

"I was told to fall in line and not rock the boat or else I would be removed from my duties."

Califia's face turned wooden.

"Removed…taken away from us?"

She tried to hide the panic in her voice. But he heard it.

"I'm not going to do anything to agitate my brother or cause him to do that. Don't worry. It just shook me up a bit when he threatened me with it."

"How are you rocking the boat?"

"I think there are things that my country could be doing and my brother disagrees. And since he is the King…he makes the rules."

She knew the stubborn streak in N'Jobu was strong. He liked having his way, but she knew nothing of their monarchy other than what he told her. King T'Chaka seemed like a hand in fist ruler capable of anything, especially if was sending spies into the world.

"N'Jobu…please…don't do anything—"

"I won't, don't think about anything like that—"

"-just do what you have to do to get back here."

"I will."

She tried her best to appear calm and collected. When Erik began turning his mouth away, she knew he was finished with the soup, so she wiped his lips and chin clean and moved him onto her lap to rock him. He reached up for her chest and she was surprised because it had been several days since he sought out her milk. She thought he was finally done with her.

She gave him her nipple and N'Jobu watched her feed Erik more until the boy was nodding off to sleep.

"He cries when he doesn't see you in the morning," she said.

"Just a few more days…"

"I know, but he still checks the bedroom sometimes to see if you are there. He sleeps in the bed with me waiting for you at night."

"Are you waiting for me at night too?"

"Always."

"When it was just you, I could deal with this check-in. But with Erik…"

"I know."

She watched his face for a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"How long are you going to have James checking on me?"

"How did you find out?"

She smirked.

"I caught him sitting in his car when I was taking out the trash. I don't think he was expecting me to walk up on him."

"He's good people and he's doing me a favor."

"I understand. But Daddy is around and so is Junie."

"He wants to do it."

"I won't stop him."

She rubbed Erik's side. He had his right hand still holding the swelling of her breast and his mouth was still loosely on her nipple even as he slept.

"I better take him upstairs—"

"Just wait…a few more minutes. Let me just look at him…and you."

She reached up to pull Erik away from her breast to fix her bra and shirt.

"Don't. Please…leave him be," he said.

She stayed put and stroked the back of Erik's head.

"You give me peace when I see you with him like this," he said.

She saw N'Jobu breathe deeply. His eyes fell upon Erik and she saw something go across his face, some type of inner turmoil, and then it passed. His eyes went back to hers.

"It'll be okay," she reassured him, but she only said that to try and convince herself.

He wiped his eyes and sat back from the screen.

"Until I see you again," he said and blew her a kiss.

###

He was taking a chance meeting D'Beke in Birnan Azzaria.

The two men took cover inside an out of the way bistro near the border of Canaan and Azania. No one recognized N'Jobu when he went in, and he suspected that no one would say anything anyway. Azzarians tended to mind their business. Out of the Wakandan citizenry, Azzarians were closer in kind to the Jabari tribe, tolerating the hierarchy and its history, but creating their own unique way of living. It was a city that was geared toward pleasure and stimulating the senses.

The bistro was semi-full, but is was still early in the evening and N'Jobu enjoyed a platter of fried calamari and yam fritters. He sipped a thick beer flavored with pears as D'Beke tucked into yellow rice and baked chicken.

Birnan Azzaria was far enough away not to cause T'Chaka suspicion. N'Jobu made sure his brother caught him packing away condoms in an overnight bag when he left the palace. If it looked like he was roaming the city for women and fun with his military buddies, T'Chaka would ignore him. He just needed to remember to get rid of the prophylactics before he returned to Oakland or else Califia would have his head.

"Would he really take you out of Oakland?" D'Beke asked.

"Yes."

"Then he would not hesitate to remove me from London."

"Have you been speaking with Sita?"

"No. She has her own agenda. I was surprised she spoke up at the debriefing."

"We should continue our work, but hold off on doing anything right now—"

"But things will get worse—"

"They will, but I cannot take a chance at this time. We shall wait, and when the King and Council have softened, when the world comes knocking on our door, then we will come forward."

D'Beke swallowed a large gulp of his beer.

"I will follow your lead your Highness. But it grows uglier in London and France…Germany…the runoff will hit our borders one day soon."

"How well do you know Sita?"

"Well enough. She is bull-headed. Rumored to have lovers up and down the western borders. One up in the Jabari mountains too—"

"Really? Passionate people…"

"She is a passionate woman. Did you know she is the great-great-granddaughter of Tunji the Rebel?"

"Yes."

"It is ironic that she would serve the King and your family when her own family wants to abolish the monarchy."

"Every family has their own rebel I suppose."

D'Beke gave N'Jobu a sly look. He ignored it.

"We will cool our communications for a time, D'Beke."

"As you wish."

"I will not meet with you here next year."

"Understood."

N'Jobu paid for his drink and meal, slipped on dark glasses, and left D'Beke seated inside the Bistro. He checked his kimoyo beads and summoned his Doras to retrieve him at another location. Yejide and Ometeko were faithful to him, but he could not take a chance that they could be used to entrap him with D'Beke. He quickly walked through a street bazaar and made his way through several open café patios before he went inside a boutique hotel and waited in a crowded lobby.

Within fifteen minutes he saw a palace cruiser pull up in front of the Hotel. He jogged out and hopped in the backseat, Yejide drove and Ometeko rode shotgun.

"The palace," he said settling back in his seat for the long drive back to Birnan Zana. The golden city didn't feel so golden to him anymore.

###

Califia thought she would hear from N'Jobu before he came home. But his last three days in Wakanda were a silent terror for her. Her calls and face chat messages went unanswered. He was supposed to arrive that Sunday evening and she almost lost her mind with worry when he finally called her from North Carolina. He would arrive in Oakland as scheduled.

Her father was visiting and she had hoped that Erik could stay awake so she could take him to the airport with her, but he was in a dead sleep and she didn't want to wake him so her father stayed at the townhouse so she could pick up N'Jobu alone.

She was circling airport parking when N'Jobu sent her a four-word text, "Be ready for me."

She felt her stomach flutter. He was hungry for her. Those words were his code. Her clit was already thumping in her panties. The last three days had been stressful not hearing from him. She needed sweet relief from his touch. But his words in the text let her know he was going to be selfish. He wasn't going to cater to her needs, at least not in that initial joining together of their bodies. He was going to take. There would be no giving on his part. She felt her face getting flush already. She would have to figure out a way to get her father out of the townhouse fast when they got back. Erik would have to sleep in his room tonight no matter how much he missed his father. Baba wanted Mommy bad.

She parked his Blazer and checked her lipstick and eyeliner in the rearview mirror. Her eyes looked so bright and eager. She slipped her hand under her skirt. The crotch of her panties was already soaked through. She could feel the outline of her clit poking out and when she touched it, she moaned inside the car. Goddamn, that man. She thought about masturbating and having an orgasm right there, but N'Jobu would know what she had done. His four-word message had subtext. She was not to cum in any manner until he allowed her. His needs were to be satisfied first.

She let her index finger circle her clit, her stickiness drenched the tip of her finger. She found herself whimpering as she touched herself.

"Jobu," she gritted through her teeth, so tempted to plunge her greedy fingers deep inside her sopping folds. She saw his lips and his nose and his eyes and his hands in her mind and her hips started gyrating in the driver seat. Just one. One little orgasm. What could that hurt?

Her cell phone lit up. "Heading to baggage claims."

She jumped out of his car and ran to the airport entrance before she got herself in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

" **I'm gonna keep it real**

 **How you make me feel**

 **Boy you give me chills, baby**

 **I'm gonna break it down**

 **You just drive me wild**

 **Whenever you're around**

 **You know how I do**

 **And you know how I flow**

 **Can I get your name and number**

 **Cause I like your steelo**

 **And I dig the way you move**

 **And the way you do your thing**

 **Baby you can bring it on**

 **You can swing it this way…"**

 **702 –** _ **"Steelo"**_

Califia found N'Jobu standing by the luggage carousel with his rollaway bag in his hand. He took off his dark glasses when he saw her and tucked them on the front of his shirt. She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up so her lips could press into his, and their mouths took no time trying to reacquaint themselves. Tongues and lips clashed and dueled for supremacy, and when she wrapped her legs around him, they must've been a sight for onlookers.

Without a word, N'Jobu clasped her hand and they walked out of the airport. She guided him to the Blazer in the open parking lot, and before they got into the car, their mouths were at it again. She hopped up on him once more, wrapping her legs back around his waist. His hands dipped under her skirt to hold her by her ass cheeks.

"Can you feel me?" he asked as he gently bounced her against his growing erection. The parking lot was well-lit, and there were other people heading to their cars, but they were sandwiched between the Blazer driver side door and an SUV. He must've seen the ravenous need in her eyes because his Adam's apple bobbed when he gazed at her expression.

"You have that pussy ready for me, girl?'

She could barely nod before his fingers were feeling her panties.

"Oh damn," he gasped. He glanced around and for a moment she thought he was going to take her right there in the parking lot.

"Let's get home," he said putting her down.

She climbed in behind the wheel as he tossed his bag in the back and hopped into the passenger side.

They didn't speak a word on the way home. Occasionally his hand would reach out and stroke her neck, cheek, or brush against her right breast trying to tweak her nipple. She caught him grabbing and tugging on his dick a few times and she did her damndest to keep within the speed limit.

When she got them safely back to their parking spot next to their home, he wasted no time kissing her again once she turned off the ignition. Lips smacking and hands groping one another, Califia broke away for a second while his mouth traveled up and down her neck.

"My father is still up watching Erik while he sleeps. It may take some time before he leaves."

"It's okay," he said squeezing her thigh, "get in the backseat."

They jumped in the back together and he was already pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"Take that off," he said eyeing her skirt as she opened her blouse and unfastened her bra for him. Panties and skirt fell away and it all became N'Jobu's world when he lifted her up and made her slide down on his cock. She noticed that he had completely shaved his privates. She had stopped waxing before and after the birth of Erik but trimmed herself down enough to revel in the sensation of near skin on skin contact between them.

She was barely sitting on his balls when he began lifting her up and down, his hands palming her cheeks and forcing her to take his entire length in one fell swoop. There was nothing gradual or friendly about his fucking. She held onto him listening to the noises her wet slit made going up and down on his erection.

"You're so hard," she gasped trying to control her breath. She shifted her knees on the car seat for better balance but it didn't matter because he was making the pace fast and hard. She was being slammed onto his sack. His lap was damp with her slick and she could feel her pussy getting slicker. The only sound coming from him were occasional grunts and the Wakandan words he used that sounded angry and rough slipping through his lips. He was loud too, and she was concerned that maybe the neighbors or her father would hear him.

He pushed her back away from him so he could look at her breasts for a bit. His face looked angry, caught up in some heated configuration, and it excited her more. Goddamn, his dick was hard as fuck, a rigid pole that her pussy was servicing at a brisk pace. She was panting and sweating and trying to hang on to his neck but he was banging the fuck out of her like he wanted to split her in half. He was in a zone that she wasn't a part of, a self-centered need to have her that ignored her clit and nipples and her erogenous zones that he normally liked to play with. She was simply a vessel for his pleasure right now and she was cool with that, her engorged clit on the cusp of getting the friction it needed to burst. When her lower back became tense and she felt that familiar tingle coming down, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"You better not cum," he said.

"Hmmm…bay-bee—" she whined.

"I said don't cum."

He resumed beating up her folds, thrusting his hips up with fierce determination, his fingers still threaded through her hair holding her head in place. His eyes were on hers, daring her to defy him. She bit her lip and shifted her hips back so her clit received less friction from him. But he was so big, his girth tugging on her swollen inner folds forcing the bottom of her clit to be rubbed against his cock anyway. He knew this and demanding that she not cum was his tortuous way of dominating her, forcing her to submit for his pleasure. He latched onto her right nipple with his lips and suckled it before biting down hard. She cried out from the dark delicious pain it gave her and she felt his teeth release the nipple and do the same to the other. His dick felt even harder now from hearing her shout. He pressed her body close to him again and his lips and teeth found her shoulder where he nipped at her again and again.

Her hands went up and pushed against the roof of the Blazer. The windows were fogged up and it was like a sauna in the backseat with him. She swooned at the loud clicks and utterances of his language filling up the car… until he seized up.

He was cumming and yelling at the same time and she could feel and hear a rage in his voice and she knew his semen was full of that thick hot anger as it was pumped into her. He shook while gripping her and his hard gasps for air were severe. She was still keyed up, ready to cum just by a single word from him. But he would make her wait, guaranteeing a more shattering release from her later. She held him tight as he came down from his orgasm.

He was still semi-erect when he pulled out of her and her thighs and legs were already sore from staying in one position for so long.

"You're going to cum in our bed," he said, his voice a harsh whisper.

He slapped her vulva and she moaned a bit, pushing his hand away. She pulled on her skirt and wet panties then fixed her bra and blouse.

When they stepped out of the car, Califia was embarrassed to see James' car across from them in a guest parking spot. He probably heard them. She pulled down the back of her skirt to straighten it and N'Jobu slapped her ass not even caring that James was there watching. N'Jobu gave him a thumbs up signal and James started his car and drove away.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look fine," he said.

"Ohmigod, zip up your zipper, I can't have my Dad knowing we just got done fucking in the car!"

N'Jobu fixed his pants while Califia took her house key and placed it up towards the front door. Before she could do anything, Dante opened it. Erik was in his arms and somewhat awake.

"Baba!" Erik yelled, sleep still hovering around his drowsy eyes.

"Unyana wam," N'Jobu said taking Erik from Dante and hugging him.

N'Jobu kissed all over Erik's face and their son had the biggest smile on his lips.

"Thank you for watching him, Daddy," Califia said.

"I'll be on my way," Dante said after taking one look at Califia's face.

"Drive safe," N'Jobu said. Dante patted him on the shoulder as he left.

Califia followed N'Jobu upstairs while carrying his travel bag. She shoved it inside their bedroom closet. N'Jobu sat down on their bed with Erik still in his arms. Their son looked tired like he had been fighting to stay awake for this moment.

"Go to sleep, my Son. I will be here when you wake up."

Erik clung to N'Jobu, his left hand patting his father's face. N'Jobu took Erik's fingers and kissed them, rocking him on his lap until Erik's eyes fell shut.

"I'll get some more pillows so he can sleep here with us," she said heading for the hall linen closet.

"I'll put him in his room. I'm not done with you yet," N'Jobu said.

Califia's breath caught in her throat as she watched her man stroll out of their bedroom carrying their son. She went to the bathroom to relieve herself then stripped out of her clothes and waited on the bed for him.

She heard N'Jobu singing to Erik in his room and her heartfelt protected now that he was back in their home. He wasn't due back for work until Wednesday, so they had the next two days to themselves as a family again.

Lying on her back she found herself nodding off until she heard N'Jobu going into the bathroom. He took a fast shower and when he came back into the room, he was naked and still a bit damp from cleaning himself up. With his dick swinging, he stepped to the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he said and she crawled over to him until she was on her haunches in front of him. He reached down and played with her breasts.

"I hate being away from you," he said pinching her nipples. There was a hardness in his voice. He was talking to her, but his tone was meant for someone else.

He reached down between her legs and circled two fingers around her soft wet center. She widened her legs.

"You know how to keep this pussy ready for me. That pleases me."

When he pinched her clit, she hissed and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry my love, I will give you all that you need. But I still want more from you just for myself. Lay back."

She fell back on the bed and kept her legs spread open for him. He stroked himself, and for a long time, he just stared at her face and body, playing with himself even when his cock was already a rigid brutal thing in his hand. He flicked his thumb over the head of his dick for a bit more as he stared at her clit ring.

"You have complete control over me," he said dropping his knees on the bed, his heavy erection hovering above her opening. His hands became fists and he placed them down near her shoulders, his lips inches from her face.

"I try my best to dominate you girl, but no matter what I do, you make me weak in the end. Put me inside you…now."

She reached down and guided his bulbous head to her entrance and when she wiggled her hips and felt the tugging on her clit, she released a deep groan.

"That clit is so ready, huh?"

She nodded and a pitiful sound came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, baby. Daddy needs his first again," he said pumping in and out of her.

"I want to cum," she begged.

"No," he said running his tongue in her ear.

"Jobu…please…I can't hold on—"

"You will," he said grabbing his dick and pressing down on it so that he didn't rub under her clit. It didn't help, she could still feel the tight pulling from her labia.

"I love fucking you so much, girl. You get my dick like ironwood."

He stared down at her pussy and Califia could feel her body wearing down from his teasing.

"I'm going deep now. Look at my balls…just all up in there…fuck."

She felt moisture rolling from the corners of her eyes.

"This is my pussy…right?"

She could barely focus on his words trying so hard not to cum. When she didn't answer him right away, his voice became a low growl.

"This is still my pussy, right? You haven't been fucking someone else when I've been gone have you?"

She shifted her hips and widened her thighs, pointing her toes up and panting.

"No, I haven't," she answered. His face became smug and she knew he was going to drag her lack of orgasm out to a painful length of time while he nutted when he wanted to. One thing she knew about N'Jobu, he was confident in most things but became unsettled when it came to her and other men hovering around her. Just a hint of interest thrown her way made him react with a quiet fury. She would use that to throw him off and get what she wanted.

"But there is this new guy taking my father's class that is sniffing after me. And he's good-looking too."

She felt N'Jobu's stroke game stagger after hearing that.

"He likes watching me stretch when I warm up to teach my class. Tina says it's because my tits bounce when I warm up."

N'Jobu's eyes were closed and he was thrusting in slower and she felt her clit rubbing against his smooth groin when she twisted her ankles together locking his hips against hers. He raised up and she tried holding him down with her legs.

"They do bounce hard when I move around—"

His hand went around her throat.

"Shut your mouth," he demanded.

"He watches me real close when I feed Erik—"

"What did I tell you about that? I don't want random dudes watching you when you feed my son—"

His dick was so stiff and she felt stretched out completely from him.

"I know he thinks about sucking on my titties—"

"Why must you… always… provoke me like this…fucking shameless…just take all this…take it…," he groaned lifting her legs higher and sinking in as far as he could go.

"Yeah, just like that Jobu," she gasped tugging on her own nipples and watching his face. When he realized what she had done, it was too late, and he couldn't stop her. He had teased her and played in her folds long enough for her not to have some pleasure.

"Califia, dammit…you better not cum on this dick…!" His head dropped forward and his eyes were on her rebellious pussy lips before returning to her face. The heat in his eyes lit the flame in her.

"Be still!" he commanded.

"Fuck me!" she screamed at him and then her legs spasmed on their own as she came on him. He kept still as her body jerked on and around him.

"Stop moving!" he shouted trying to pry her legs open from around his waist.

"I can't!" she yelled back at him as her walls throbbed. She whimpered as the waves of pleasure continued to ripple over her and through her. She had no power over her own limbs.

"Shit, girl!" he said as his body gave in and she felt him swell and pulse, his semen spilling deep within.

"You're so deep!"

"Yesss—"

He fell on her still pumping his hips.

"You hard-headed bitch. I'm going to spank the shit out of you for that," he said.

He lifted up and kissed her hard on the mouth and she sucked on his tongue.

When he found a belt that he liked from his side of the closet, he made her stand up near the bed and grab her ankles. He laid into her and she took the punishment, the scorching heat from his hits made her body hum with pleasure. He shifted her onto his lap, and when he decided that she had enough spanking, he stroked his cock against her ass and came all over her back.

He spent the rest of the night between her legs catering to her with his tongue as he promised.

Daddy was home.

###

Califia woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

She stretched and looked at her bedside clock. Eleven in the morning. She could hear Erik squealing from downstairs. It had been so long since she had been able to sleep in and she was grateful to N'Jobu for the long slumber. She felt sexually sated and rested and kept quiet so she could steal a few more minutes of alone time in the bed.

"Uh oh!" she heard Erik say, and she wondered what happened downstairs. She sat up waiting to hear more, but there was nothing happening from what she could make out from the silence. Moments later she could hear Erik's soft footsteps being followed by N'Jobu's heavy ones coming up the stairs. When she looked at the open doorway, she saw Erik wearing a Donald Duck shirt and matching shorts and carrying a gardenia that was taped at the top part of the stem. N'Jobu was carrying a breakfast tray with a plate of bacon and a large egg-white omelet with toast and grapefruit juice in a glass.

"Mommy!" Erik said climbing up on the bed and waving the flower under her nose. She touched the tape.

"What happened here?" she asked Erik.

"It bwoke," he said watching N'Jobu present her with the tray.

"Thank you!" she said kissing N'Jobu on the lips, "and thank you," she said giving Erik a big kiss on his cheek.

Erik sat up against her shoulder and as she ate, she cut up a tiny piece of the omelet and fed it to him, the soft egg whites easy for him to swallow. N'Jobu sat on the other side of her.

"He has changed so much after just thirty days," N'Jobu said looking at Erik.

"Tell me about it," she said gulping down her juice.

"He knows how to get out of his crib pretty well now."

"I think it's time to get him his own regular bed."

"You may be right."

"You want your own bed, JaJa?" she asked Erik.

He had his mouth open trying to eat more of her food. N'Jobu reached out and pulled her hand up to his lips.

"We need to go to the store. I haven't had a chance to shop," she said.

His lips moved up her arm and reached her cheeks.

"Have I told you thank you yet?" he asked.

"For?"

"Caring for our son while I was away. Handling everything here alone."

"I wasn't totally alone."

"These next two days are all yours. Your wish is our command. Right, Erik?"

"Hmm, Mommy…Mommy…more," Erik said, his mouth open and ready for another piece of omelet.

She finished her breakfast then went to get dressed for the day. They needed food and a few cleaning supplies, and she wanted to take a walk around the neighborhood just to let people know her man was back.

Before they left the house, she was tempted to ask him why he went silent the last three days in Wakanda. He didn't seem to want to speak on the topic of Wakanda anymore so she let it rest. She watched him interact with Erik. Their little boy was so ecstatic to have N'Jobu back, and N'Jobu himself was acting the same way. They were inseparable.

On the way to the store as N'Jobu drove them, she saw him stealing glances at her like he was still reassuring himself that he was indeed back in Oakland with her.

They stopped at various stores to get what they needed, and Califia suggested they run over to San Francisco to get the meat and gourmet oils they liked at their favorite hipster market. N'Jobu agreed and drove them over, Erik all excited about going over the Bay Bridge.

When Erik was seated in the hipster grocery store cart with her pushing and N'Jobu asking what they should get while scanning the store flyer for sales, it almost felt normal again. Routine.

"Pork tenderloin or steak?" N'Jobu asked.

"Steak," she said.

"Be right back," he said heading toward the meat department.

Califia rolled Erik and their half-full cart to the fruit and veggies section. She needed collards, turnip greens, and yellow onions. She vacillated between getting chard or kale and decided neither when she looked up to see a familiar face staring at Erik.

Bridgette.

Shit.

Both women looked at one another and then Bridgette's eyes were back on Erik. She could tell who the father was and Califia felt bad for her.

"Hey," Califia sputtered out.

"Hi," Bridgette said.

Bridgette had a full cart. Califia spotted a lot of microwaveable meals in single serving sizes.

"He's really cute. How old?" Bridgette asked.

"Mommy," Erik said fidgeting in the cart seat.

"Hold on," she said to her son. Erik turned to look at Bridgette.

"N'Jobu's?"

"Yeah."

Bridgette nodded and Califia felt the most excruciating discomfort. It was beyond awkward.

"Baba…" Erik said, and Califia was jolted thinking N'Jobu had found them, but Erik was only asking to go find his father. Thank God.

"We better finish—"

"Me too—" Bridgette rushed out.

They passed one another and Califia bee-lined it to the meat department.

The butcher was handing N'Jobu a wrapped bundle of steaks when Califia found him.

"Let's go," she said urging him to hurry.

"Do we have everything we need?"

"Yeah," she said trying not to glance around for Bridgette.

N'Jobu stuck the meat in the cart and Califia guided them to the check-out counters. All the lines were busy.

"W'sup?" he asked.

"I ran into Bridgette."

"She said something to upset you?"

"No…she just saw Erik and asked if he was yours—"

She didn't know why she was getting so upset. They were bound to run into someone from their past life someday. It was inevitable.

"I don't want her to see you."

N'Jobu nodded and gave her his ATM card.

"I'll go to the car," he said taking Erik out of the cart.

She watched them leave the supermarket and she felt the tension leave her midsection. She pulled items out of their cart quickly when a new line opened up and she was able to maneuver herself to the front of that line.

She kept peeking over her shoulder to see if Bridgette was near.

After paying, she reunited with her family at the Blazer. N'Jobu put the bags away for her as she sat in the car with Erik. When he climbed in, he stared at her.

Califia touched his hand then interlaced his fingers in hers.

"What did you think would happen if she saw me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't want her to. You coming home last night still has me jumpy…I mean…we both wanted you…things could've been different. You might not have become mine—"

"Breathe, Califia," he said squeezing her hand softly. She inhaled deep.

"I had a lot of thoughts going on at the same time when I saw her. When you told me about your brother threatening to keep you over there…thinking about you picking her over me. Us being together is so fucking fragile. One misstep and I wouldn't have you or my baby. Can we just go home? I don't want to go anywhere else today. I want to be in our home. Just the three of us…"

She wiped her eyes. She didn't want to be crying.

"Can we please just go home?"

He kissed her forehead. Then pulled her in for a hug.

"Mommy?"

Califia broke away from N'Jobu and looked back at Erik in his car seat. His little face looked anxious to see her crying.

"Mommy's okay Erik," she said. She saw his lip quiver and she reached back and patted his leg. She didn't mean to scare him. He was sensitive to feelings around him. Bridgette scared her by tapping into her hidden fear. Losing N'Jobu. She gave Erik a giant smile even as a fat tear slid down her cheek. It didn't work, his face crumpled so she reached over and unhooked him from his seat and pulled him in front with her.

"Oh, my big boy, shhh…it's alright, it's alright. Mommy got a little sad for a moment," she said trying to soothe him.

She glanced over at N'Jobu.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"We're good," he said watching her cradle Erik.

Once she was able to calm Erik down, she put him back in his seat and buckled him up.

N'Jobu took her hand and kissed it.

"You have me, girl. This is just delayed stress. I had it last night when we were in the car together…reuniting. It was intense—"

"Yeah, it was. I can still feel it," she said giving him a smile.

N'Jobu drove them home and fed Erik a light lunch. He put their son in his room for his nap and secured the baby gate in case he woke up early.

Downstairs, he made Califia lay back on the couch and proceeded to kiss her and undress her slowly. Their lovemaking this time was patient. Unhurried. Less desperate. There was no rush to orgasm. No teasing. No demands to submit. Even when she rode him, they kept it slow and easy. And he let her cum several times before he allowed himself to take her from behind bent over the couch. His fingers toyed with her treasure and his release had him yelling out her name over and over and over again.

When they were finished, he held her curled up on the couch, whispered romantic words in her ear and kissed her until she could melt away. She thought they could sneak one more round in, but Erik called to them from the top of the stairs.

###

N'Jobu made dinner for Califia and Erik. Music drifted throughout the house. Stevie Wonder. Songs in the Key of Life album. Califia's mood had lifted. Seeing Bridgette had really messed her up. Their lovemaking on the couch had nearly knocked him on his ass. She was so receptive to him, and the slow methodical way she moved under him receiving his length almost had him crying because she was so tender with him and her eyes never left his. He wished they could be frozen in time that way. He tried keeping his moans quiet because of Erik being upstairs, but it was difficult when she was winding her hips and mewling softly. Of course, when her fingers teased her labia wide open, he found himself begging her, "Keep fucking me just like that…oh shit…just like that…fuck my dick…keep fucking my dick…so fucking creamy…keep going…" The sensation of her tightness and her fingers rubbing against his girth going in and out finished him off. He had to bend her over the couch and spread her cheeks open with his hands. The moment he bottomed out in her and stuck his thumb in her ass, yelling out her name was an utter joy as he watched his cock pump a heavy surge of semen into her. The tight throbbing in his sphincter muscle had him vocally spent.

He wanted her bouncing in his lap once he recovered, but Erik changed up that plan.

"Mommy! Baba! I come down!"

"Ah damn," she giggled patting her vulva once she laid back on the couch. He watched a bit of his release spill out of her.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear him," he joked placing his fingers at the lip of her opening and smearing his cum all over her clit.

"You can't do our baby like that—"

They both sat up when they heard a loud thud and the sound of tumbling on the stairs and then crying.

N'Jobu was up and running with Califia at his heels.

They found Erik lying upside down halfway down the stairs. When his teary eyes saw them staring at him, his bottom lip shook.

"Uh oh," he said through his tears.

N'Jobu scooped him up and checked him out. He was okay, more startled than hurt. He had climbed up and over the baby gate then lost his balance trying to get to them.

Califia rubbed Erik's head and kissed him all over his face. The tears dissipated and soon he was reaching out for Califia to hold him.

"Didn't we tell you not to climb on that gate?"

Erik nodded, his lips pressed tight.

"No boo-boos?" she asked.

He shook his head letting her know he was fine. But he was shaking a bit. The fall scared him.

Califia carried him back up the stairs and brought him into their bedroom. N'Jobu followed them and climbed into their bed. She placed Erik in between them and let him rest his head on an extra pillow that sat against the headboard.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll watch him," N'Jobu said. Califia nodded and slipped out of the room. He watched her naked body jiggle and bounce and he felt elated to have her. Nudity in their home was natural. As parents they had no problem allowing Erik to see nudity around him in their artwork on the walls or bathing with him in the shower. It was something they both agreed to raise him with, a healthy respect and appreciation for the human body. No shame about it at all.

"You want Baba to tell you a story?" he asked.

Erik nodded and N'Jobu looked down at his son's face with pride and lot of love. This child was the sweetest thing in the world to him. He touched one of Erik's braids. His hair was so much like Califia's. She often braided her hair and Erik's the same way, causing him to look like a miniature version of her. But looking at his son now, he saw himself in the child's face. At that moment he wanted to make another baby with Califia. They had been blessed with the best baby and now the sweetest toddler. N'Jobu wanted to make a little girl with his woman. Get started on that little tribe of badass girls. Three would be nice.

Erik would be the wise older brother and their three daughters would take over the world. He smiled thinking about it. It was a subject he wanted to talk to Califia about. But they were in the middle of prepping for Erik to attend pre-school the following year, and Califia was itching to go back to work. He still didn't want her to. He wanted more babies and that would mean her staying home and not teaching. He didn't want to appear sexist, but he really wanted her out of the workforce and in their home where he knew they would be safe. His love for Califia had deepened, but that deeper love meant that he wanted her and Erik protected at all times. She was not going to be happy when he pushed back against her returning to work. Luckily that conversation was a year away.

Looking into Erik's eyes N'Jobu smiled at him.

"Ah, my Son. I will tell you about the wise Panther Goddess and how she made the world. You want to hear that story?"

"Yes."

Erik's eyes were wide with wonder as N'Jobu painted a vivid picture of Bast and her powerful fight with the four winds to create the earth. He told Erik how she used the power of the oceans to trick the four winds into staying up in the sky so the world could be shaped by her hand. Califia slipped back into the room and threw on a long t-shirt, and once she was in the bed again, Erik snuggled up against her and they both listened to him spin his tale with flair and drama. N'Jobu made sure to modulate his voice and he used funny accents to differentiate the voices of the four winds. Erik cracked up at the voice he used to be the Northwind. It was like a sped-up Mickey Mouse squeak. He made a mental note to write the stories he told his son down in his journal. Perhaps he would make a separate journal for Califia to have so she could read to Erik when he was out on spy missions.

When he was finished, both Erik and Califia clapped.

"More, Baba," Erik said.

"Another time."

"Time to go to sleep, JaJa," Califia said pulling their bed covers up around Erik's neck.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" she asked. He shook his head. Erik was wearing pull-ups now and so far, their potty-training slip-ups had dwindled. He had very few accidents now.

N'Jobu kissed Erik's forehead, then leaned over and kissed Califia, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Erik laughed, "Baba kissing Mommy."

Still kissing Califia, N'Jobu felt himself getting excited by her again, so he broke it off. The look on Califia's face told him she wanted to have more sex with him. But they both looked down at Erik who was watching them.

"Happy napping, little one," N'Jobu said.

N'Jobu listened to Erik and Califia drift off to sleep, their breathing deep and even.

He didn't want to say it to Califia, but N'Jobu did see Bridgette in the store. He tried to avoid her but she caught him heading over to the meat department. The look on her face was excitement at seeing him again. He kept cool. Kept their chat brief and let her know off top that he was still with Califia. Bridgette's face took in his words and then she was moving away from him with her cart.

He had to take a number and wait to give his order, so he scouted for Califia and spotted her encounter with Bridgette. He hid behind a display and watched the interaction. Bridgette's eyes were glued to his son. He would make things worse if he walked over to them, so he stayed put letting the little drama play out. He had no control over what happened, he could only watch and hope it ended soon. And it did.

He returned to the meat department and a few moments later Califia was pressuring him to leave. He didn't want to upset her more by telling her he spoke to Bridgette. It was nothing serious.

Califia had nothing to fear from outsiders. He was hers forever.

After their family nap, N'Jobu eased into their normal family day. Playing with Erik and doing laundry. Helping Califia around the house with little projects. When dinner was over they watched one of Erik's animated videos, then he and Califia played a long game of chess with Erik sitting on the floor near them playing with his race car and space ship collection.

When the evening grew later, N'Jobu sensed that Erik was a bit clingy with him, so they allowed him to sleep in their bed with them for the night.

Califia gave N'Jobu a look as if to say, "Please don't make this a habit."

He spooned behind Califia as she held Erik near her chest.

"Feels so good to be back. I love you," he whispered in Califia's ear.

"Love you too," she said.

She reached back and stroked his scalp and he held onto her waist.

He was knocked out before he knew it.

###

The next morning Erik was sprawled out on their bed still asleep.

N'Jobu went to use the restroom and when he was done, Califia was in the room shutting the door closed and kissing him. He lifted her nude body up onto the sink counter where they kissed and sucked on each other's tongues until N'Jobu was inserting his penis inside of her and pumping slow and easy. Califia's eyes were dark shiny crystals staring at him, her mouth parted. Her eyes cast down to look at his penis and she watched his seed jewel slide under her clit.

He watched his erection work in and out of her and all he could think of was putting another baby in her. He wanted her pregnant. Wanted her pregnant right away. He spoke to her in Wakandan and she had no idea he was telling her he wanted to knock her up. She moaned at his words, the cadence in his voice lulling her, making her pussy wetter. As his Wakandan words begged her to let him get her pregnant again, Califia fucked him into a morning stupor. His legs shook. He pinched then rubbed her clit to make her cum, and as she spasmed on his dick, he shot hot semen inside of her, his balls pressed hard into her ass wishing that she wasn't on birth control.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"I go pee!" Erik shouted.

"This boy and his timing," Califia said, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

N'Jobu could only think about three more children knocking on the door right next to Erik. The thought made him feel warm and happy inside.

He was home with his family, that's all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **Kinda over all the hard times I've been through**_

 _ **(Love brought me to you)**_

 _ **And I kinda feel loose**_

 _ **My heart I choose**_

 _ **My heart been broke down in the dirt and I finally see blue**_

 _ **Raised hands feel focused**_

 _ **And I'm done being broken**_

 _ **And I talked about love, real love**_

 _ **You the only thing that get me up**_

 _ **I'm high**_

 _ **Got me so far off that I could fly**_

 _ **Watch me fly…"**_

" _ **High" -**_ **Ledisi**

N'Jobu saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent slip into the back of the dance club around ten at night. He followed the white woman from a boarded-up strip mall building in East Oakland all the way across the bridge and into Korea Town. She must've felt very comfortable moving about because she was not careful about her surroundings nor did she try any evasive maneuvers to throw anyone off her trail. She dressed like a real estate agent and had the air of a woman accustomed to being anywhere she pleased.

Sandy brown hair cut in a short smart style, the woman eased past a crowded dance floor and took a seat at a small table next to a man sporting baggy jeans, a silk shirt, and dark glasses. N'Jobu bought a rum and coke and casually walked past them tossing a microbead under their table. He adjusted the earbud he wore and stood several feet away from them pretending to admire the dancing.

"Are you sure they have boots on the ground here? In the city?" The man asked. His voice was clear and distinct in N'Jobu's ear.

Light brown in complexion, possibly Southeast Asian, the man was also an agent.

"We have confirmation. But what they are really up to is anyone's guess. The point is they are here and we have to find out why," the woman said.

N'Jobu caught sight of something suspicious in his peripheral. A young Black woman with a short blonde 'fro was peeping the conversation near him. N'Jobu gulped down his rum and coke and maneuvered away from the agents.

"Shit!" the woman agent yelled as the Black woman pulled out a small pistol and aimed for her.

"Run!" the male agent yelled and they both took off toward a rear exit pushing past patrons who were unaware of the danger. The Black woman didn't pull the trigger and N'Jobu suspected it was a setup. He blended in behind the Black woman and followed her toward the exit, his own gun jammed in his front jacket pocket just in case. The two agents must've deactivated the exit alarm because no sounds rang out to alert the establishment that there was trouble.

The rear exit led to an alley and N'Jobu saw the Black woman chase after the two agents who made their getaway in a dark sedan parked conveniently in an illegal spot. She shot at them but missed doing any damage. He pretended to be taking a piss when the woman turned back and headed for the club exit again. Her gun was still in her hand and when she approached him, he acted surprised to see her.

"Damn, baby, who you mad at?" he asked her zipping up his pants and fake staggering like he was inebriated, bumping into her. Her eyes narrowed watching him, but he was convincing because she brushed past him saying, "Drunk ass."

The moment she went back through the exit door he checked his comm tab for her GPS signal. The tracking device he wiped onto her clothing with his hand came up clear for him. She was still inside the club.

Moving in stealth mode through the venue, N'Jobu was surprised no one noticed the slight commotion. The woman sauntered back over to the table where the agents sat and checked for anything they may have left behind. He moved away from her and out of the club entrance using an app on his phone to hail a ride. The GPS would stay active on the woman and he could trace where she laid her head once she left. His one regret was not placing active trackers on the agents to see where they went, but he wasn't expecting this turn of events. He could find the female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent again and try to follow her on some other night. The club location would now become dead space, never to be used again by the agents. At least he was able to capture some photos of all three people. He had upgraded facial recognition software in his kimoyo beads so hopefully, something would pop on the man and the other woman who interrupted the meeting.

N'Jobu was tired and wanted to finish his field reports and hit the sack in his apartment. He worked a split shift at the barbershop and had been on his feet all day and night. He had to meet Califia and Erik in church the next morning. Nana Jean was receiving an award from her church for over fifty years of faithful service. The Stevens family was expected to turn out en masse to help celebrate and he promised Califia he would meet them there at the church on time. His last four nights had been busy spying and tracking and his woman was missing him at home and so was his son.

A compact orange SUV rolled up that matched the picture on his app and when he reached for the back-passenger handle, he felt the hard barrel of a gun jammed into his back.

"Get in like normal. We're going for a ride player," the Black woman said.

N'Jobu didn't make any sudden moves, he hadn't expected her to do this, but he had to blame himself for not keeping up his drunk act all the way out of the building. She must've caught on to his ruse. His mind was on getting home and being with his family instead of the mission at hand. It wouldn't happen again. He climbed into the backseat and the woman eased in behind him closing the door. She kept her gun trained on his side.

"Fun date night?" The driver asked trying to be friendly.

"Awesome date night," the woman answered.

N'Jobu looked at her. The blonde hair made her dark skin look warm and inviting, but her eyes were cold sable pools of danger.

"I like this song, could you turn up your music?" the woman said.

"Sure," the driver said pressing a button on his steering wheel.

Music up, the woman leaned into N'Jobu letting her lips graze his ear.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?"

N'Jobu tried playing it off with his drunken club façade, but her eyes let him know it was best to stop.

"I'm just hanging out. What's good?" he said.

He was relaxed as they rode through the streets, the address given to the driver was a fake address to a safe house his people had set up that was away from his own home with Califia and his apartment. Her dark eyes studied him.  
"Intellis? Hydra? Deep S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Sorry, Ma, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't mind sharing this Lyft, but that piece in my side ain't cool."

"You followed me out of the exit. You were tracking those agents too."

"Like I said—"

She lifted the gun to his head. The driver was oblivious, too busy enjoying his own music and moving through traffic. N'Jobu held still. He could easily overtake her, but he wanted to see what more she would reveal.

She gave a deep sigh and glanced at the driver. When her eyes left his, he swiped her gun from her hand and stuck it hard into her ribcage. He leaned into her tight making it look like he was cuddling with her.

"My turn. Why are you accosting me when I'm just trying to have a good time on a Saturday night?"

She seemed upset that he turned the tables on her, probably believing he was actually a random dude she had pegged wrong. The car came to a red light and the woman reached up fast and scratched the hell out of N'Jobu's face before bolting out of the backseat and onto the street.

"Hey! What is she doing?" The driver yelled staring at the woman running into the night.

N'Jobu pocketed her gun and closed the back passenger door. He felt blood welling up from the deep scratches she left on his face with her nails.

"Lovers spat. She's mad at me for talking to some other woman back at the club."

The driver glared at N'Jobu as if he were nervous about having him in the back of the car. Holding the side of his face, N'Jobu released the biggest smile.

"We go through this every time we go out. She thinks I'm flirting and I'm just asking this chick what drink she had in her hand. Go figure. Aye, you can let me off over there. I'm going to walk off this buzz. My apartment is nearby."

The driver pulled over once they made it through the green light.

"Thanks," N'Jobu called out as he left the car. The driver took off and N'Jobu checked the GPS tracker. The woman was close by, inside an apartment on the next block. He picked up his pace and walked to the apartment. Waiting on the corner as if he were waiting for a late-night bus, he kept his eyes on her domain. She appeared to be in for the night. He recorded the address and hoped she had some good prints on her gun. He would figure out who she was later.

He jogged a few blocks down and called for another ride. This time to his real home. No one was tailing him.

The scratches on his face began to throb with a dull pain. He had church in the morning and would have to explain the marks on his face. He had some medicinal cream from home in his apartment that would help speed up healing, but he would still have signs of injury in the morning.

His new ride appeared and he jumped in. His body ached. He was tempted to go to the townhouse and slip into bed with Califia. But he had work to complete. He couldn't wait to see his family at church.

###

Califia checked her watch. He was late. But only by a few minutes.

Holding Erik in her lap she glanced toward the back of the church to see if N'Jobu had slipped in and was waiting in a back pew. Nana Jean was up front with Califia's father and Uncle and the rest of the family sat behind them. Several cousins flew out from Atlanta to witness the event and a few from Richmond came through too. They were representing Nana well.

Califia heard some tittering behind her and when she looked back, N'Jobu was sauntering in wearing a gorgeous eggplant-colored suit with a matching tie and expensive shoes. He looked like he was wearing something from his Prince couture closet. Her man looked clean from top to bottom except for that large bandage on his left cheek. They made eye contact and she watched him head for her and Erik as some in the congregation watched him. They didn't come to church often, but when they did, N'Jobu was always a head turner. He squeezed into the pew next to her and Erik was already crawling onto his lap. N'Jobu leaned over and kissed Califia's cheek. Erik puckered up his lips and N'Jobu kissed his son back. Califia had put thin cornrows in Erik's hair while she wore her own hair out in a bushy 'fro. She was letting it grow out. Erik's hair was already touching his shoulders and there was talk between them of cutting it for pre-school soon.

Pre-school.

Time was marching. Erik was three and ready to go into a classroom with other students. She watched N'Jobu admire the maroon suit jacket and bow tie that she had put on Erik. His son looked dapper. Even his toddler shoes looked fancy and the color matched his tie. Like father, like son.

"What happened to your face?" Califia whispered to him.

N'Jobu looked at her and she got lost in his eyes. She hadn't seen him for any real length of time for four days and she missed him. Worried about him too. He let his thigh rest against hers as he reached down and held her hand.

"On the job snafu."

"The shop or….?"

"Not the shop."

She asked no further questions.

"It's nothing serious. I promise, just a scratch," he said.

His eyes roamed over her outfit.

"You look lovely," he said.

She bought a new purple blouse and skirt set along with some cute heels appropriate for church. Her grandmother had puckered her lips when she saw how tight the skirt was, but she couldn't say much when some of the other women in the church were wearing dresses that could be worn at a club.

Califia saw Nana Jean turn around and wave her hand for her great-grandson to be brought to her. Califia picked up Erik and moved away from the pew and headed to the front of the congregation. She heard a few people say "Aw, how cute," when she walked past them with Erik. He really was cute and she felt proud that her son was acting so well in church. When Erik saw Nana he automatically reached out for her and the older woman took him onto her lap. Califia returned to her seat and N'Jobu leaned into her ear, "I think the deacon on the right was checking out your ass. That skirt is tight as hell, girl."

"I didn't think it was all that tight when I got it."

"Trust me. That thang is poked out. Did Nana say anything?"

"She looked me over a bit."

"I'm sure she did," he said beginning to giggle. Califia hit his knee.

The pastor of the church stood reading off Nana's history with the church, shared a few anecdotes, and then called Nana forward. The entire church stood giving her a standing ovation and they all watched her walk up to the podium with Erik in her arms. Erik appeared enamored with the crowd looking at him and he held onto his great-grandmother's neck with one arm.

"This is my great-grandson, Erik. Don't he look nice?" Nana said bragging on him.

Califia found herself beaming as she held N'Jobu's hand. They listened to Nana as she thanked her church home and Pastor, and Califia saw N'Jobu really get into what her grandmother was saying about community and commitment to uplift. When she was finished speaking, a young woman stood next to her with a large gold plaque in her hand. N'Jobu strolled up to get Erik so Nana could hold her plaque. He stayed on the stage next to Nana and Califia's Aunt Doxie leaned over from the front pew and said, "Girl, you can tell Erik is his baby. Looks just like him. Chile, your son is going to be fine when he grows up. Y'all in trouble."

Califia laughed, but staring at them both on stage, she realized Aunt Doxie was right. Erik's cuteness was just the first stage of taking after his father. She could only imagine if he took on any of N'Jobu's traits when he grew older. How many young girls would be crying over him? Boys too. Vying for his attention? Calling the house at all hours trying to catch him? She was dreading the birds and the bees talk because already at the age of three, Erik was a big flirt. He was already tapping into his skills as a charmer. One well-placed dimple when he smiled had people fawning over him already. And he recognized that power to manipulate.

Nana walked back to her seat in the front pew and N'Jobu walked back to his seat with Erik. There would be a potluck dinner in the church dining hall and everyone was planning to stay for it. Califia was itching to go home with N'Jobu. She wanted to feed Erik, change him and put him to bed then crawl onto the couch with her man and fool around. And then talk about going back to work.

She already accepted a job offer for the fall when Erik would start school. Their son would go to pre-school for a half day and Dante would pick him up and watch him until she came home from work. The new school that hired her was a twenty-minute drive from their house, a middle school that had a great reputation and a gifted and talented education program that was filled with children of color. It was a school she would want Erik to attend once he came of age. She was excited about it and wanted to tell N'Jobu all the details. She knew he wanted her to stay home longer, but she felt it would be easier to get through his misgivings if she already had a job in place.

At the potluck, Califia introduced N'Jobu to many people who were curious about her and him. She wasn't deep into the church so each time congregants saw her, they wanted to catch up, and now that she had a son by a man they didn't know, their curiosity was strong. Erik sat and ate with Nana and he was getting his flirt on with a few grade school girls who kept playing with him and fussing over his bow tie and shoes. She spied him purposely untying his shoes so some little girl would come over and tie them for him. Then he would smile real big for her just so she would play with his hair or ask to carry him around again.

When two girls walked around with Erik holding his hand and they came her way, Califia bent down and told him, "Stop untying your shoelaces." He just smiled. N'Jobu only sat back and grinned.

"Don't encourage him," she said.

"He is his own person."

"With your D.N.A."

N'Jobu shrugged and they both watched Erik work the room.

"When are you two going to have more like him?"

Califia was startled to see the Pastor's granddaughter standing so close to their seats.

"Cali, right?" The woman said. Her eyes flitted past Califia and landed on N'Jobu's.

"Yeah," Califia said crossing her leg so that it rubbed up against N'Jobu's leg.

"Your grandmother is always talking about you and the work you do at Alpha House. The dance classes and martial arts…you always sound so busy. Hello there, I'm Kandice, you are…?"

Kandice held out a well-manicured hand toward N'Jobu. He shook her hand and threw his arm around the back of Califia's chair.

"Thinking about more kids?" she asked again.

Califia hated when people did that. Especially people she didn't know well.

"Erik is a handful right now, so not any time soon," she answered. She noticed N'Jobu's expression. He seemed disappointed with her answer.

"Well that little guy is adorable and you make pretty babies together. You should give him a sibling."

Califia wanted to tell Kandice to mind her own damn business but she felt N'Jobu stroke her back gently to calm her. He could already tell she was ready to tell ole girl off.

Kandice went on her way and N'Jobu moved closer to her.

"Erik is not really a handful, Califia."

"I know, I just wanted to make her go away."

"It would be nice for him to have a sibling."

Califia stared at him.

"Just not now," she said.

His eyes blinked and then she knew. He wanted more babies sooner. Not later.

"I took a job, N'Jobu. I will be teaching in the fall at a middle school. I'm going back to work."

He let her words sink in.

"I was going to tell you about it tonight. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you've been gone and…"

"I want us to have another baby, Califia. I want more children with you. I don't want to wait. It would be good to have our kids close in age. I don't want Erik to be alone-"

"N'Jobu—"

"That's how I feel."

Califia glanced around the church dining hall. No one was listening to them and Erik was busy being the center of attention with Nana.

"Let's talk about this later," she said. N'Jobu nodded his head.

She had hoped he would want to wait a few more years before they tried again. But he wanted more than just one sibling for Erik.

She raised her hand up to his face where the bandage was.

"Let me see it," she said.

He lifted up the tape and pulled back the bandage. Four scratches. The type of marks a woman might make. She put the bandage back in its place. Glancing around the room she made eye contact with her grandmother.

"I'll be right back," she said leaving her seat.

The room was full of chatter and laughter and church folk catching up with all the good gossip. Califia made her way to Nana.

"Hey, Nana," Califia said.

"He looks to be winding down. You all can go on home if you want. I'm leaving in a few minutes with your father and Doxie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming and bringing my sweet great-grandbaby. He is so good around people. Didn't fuss or anything,"

Califia picked Erik up.

"You ready to go home, JaJa?"

He nodded.

"Say bye-bye to Nana."

Erik leaned over and hugged Nana.

"Give your Nana a kiss so you can go with your Momma."

Erik kissed Nana and waved at everyone as she walked to her father and gave Dante a hug. N'Jobu was up with his car keys in his hand. Califia and Erik had caught a ride with a cousin to the church. They would ride home with him.

The moment they were in the car and Erik was safely strapped in the backseat, Califia asked what she was dying to know.

"A woman made that mark on your face. Right?"

"Yes," N'Jobu said heading away from the church.

"I thought you just spied on people. You're interacting with them now? Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know—"

"I was watching some other people and then she pulled a gun on me."

Califia stared at his face. He was calm driving. He hardly told her anything about what he did and she never really asked. But those scratches…that was something intimate. Face to face.

"A gun was pulled on you? Jesus Christ. N'Jobu—"

"I took it from her. Nothing serious—"

"Nothing serious? I'm thinking you are just out there…damn…you're running around with guns too…and you want me to have more babies when I have to worry about you getting hurt or killed now?"

He kept silent.

"I don't like this."  
"It's what I do, Califia."

"I still don't like it."

The silence in the car was loud to her ears. Her stomach was upset and she was tense in her shoulders. All she wanted to do was be home alone with her man and child and close out the world. But here they were.

Erik was fast asleep when they arrived home. N'Jobu carried him inside and took him to bed, changing his clothes and telling him a story to help him ease back into dreamland. She took a shower and changed into a long nightgown. N'Jobu was still in Erik's room when she went downstairs to watch TV.

Forty minutes later he walked down and joined her on the couch. He didn't speak and she didn't really want to talk about baby making or even her career. Her thoughts were on the woman who pulled a gun on him. He had taken the bandage off and rubbed some fresh medicinal cream on his wound.

They sat next to each other rather stiff and awkward.

"I hate worrying about you," she said still not looking at him.

"I don't want to cause you to worry. This was just an isolated incident. I want to keep this work away from you and Erik."

"Hard to do when people are putting hands on you."

She finally turned to look at him. She touched his face. What bitch marred his beautiful skin?

"Tell me who did this and I will whoop her ass."

N'Jobu smiled and held her hand. He kissed the inside of her palm gently and pulled her in close. She rested her head on his chest. He made her feel calm at that moment.

"I want to have more children with you. I do. But I would like to work for a bit and focus all my energy on Erik. He has cousins and we have friends with children, so he won't feel alone. Just let me have a few years of teaching and my other work."

He stroked her arm and then kissed her forehead.

"If that is what you want, then I will support you."

She felt his body tremble a bit and she held onto his arm tight.

"We will have that tribe you want, babe. When you take us all to your home one day, we will make your family proud. Okay?"

"Okay," he said with the softest voice she had heard from him in a long time. He was hurting. She felt it.

They were both mentally drained but held each other for some time on the couch, the TV blaring a series of awful TV shows. Califia laid her head on his lap and he rested against the couch rubbing her back.

"Please tell me you're not mad at me," she whispered when he flipped the channel. The quiet between them was bothering her.

"I'm not mad. Just a little sad. I told you I would support you. I will."

She hated disappointing people she loved. The sadness in his voice made her feel sad for him. Life was going well for them. They were truly blessed to have one another and Erik. They were blessed to have a home they could afford, and extra resources to do nice things together as a family. Most people around them struggled, but they were lucky to live the life they did.

She finally felt confident in raising Erik the way she thought he should be raised with the help of N'Jobu. Not having her own mother around and not having a great relationship with her for so many years made Califia concerned that she would not have the type of experience necessary to bring her son up in the positive loving environment she wanted for him. She herself had been raised by parents who loved one another despite their interpersonal flaws and fights, but once her father was gone, she didn't receive the mothering she needed to thrive. She often felt she had to mother herself while her own mother found herself again. And once Melissa re-married, her focus was on her new husband and her new babies. Love seemed conditional there. As long as Califia was good and didn't cause problems Melissa was a competent parent. However, Califia was a young girl grappling with trauma, and Melissa was ill-equipped to handle that and two new young babies. She preferred to ignore it. Califia felt like an outsider in that home. She always felt like she had to figure out life without any help from her mother.

Even when Bakari's parents fostered her until high school and gave her love and security, she still felt a displacement, a sense of being a fringe dweller horning in on someone else's family. She had nothing of her own. Living with Nana from high school until parts of college saw her sharing space with a revolving door of cousins, aunts, and uncles who sought respite when life got rough or they were going through a transition: homelessness, unemployment, divorce, domestic abuse, drug rehabilitation. Nana provided a stable home but it was often chaotic with family drama.

Living with N'Jobu and having Erik gave her peace. They gave her security. Real stability. Love unconditional. She finally had what she needed. She didn't want to offset the balance she had now. But N'Jobu was feeling slighted. No, not slighted. Incomplete? Missing something…

"Are you worried that Erik being half Wakandan and living here will cause him problems if he is alone?"

She felt N'Jobu's hand stop in mid stroke on her back. She sat up to look at him.

"You don't want him to be an outsider," she said.

"I do worry about that," he said.

She touched his hand.

"He is also Black American, and he is being raised here. He will not feel like an outsider with my people. He is always surrounded by love. And he has us."

N'Jobu seemed to relax because of her words.

Once they found their way to bed for the night, N'Jobu held her tight, making her lie on top of him while his arms surrounded her. The tension that hovered over them earlier in the night had dissipated. She thought they would make love, anticipated it once the friction between them passed. But he just held her until she fell asleep.

###

The Saturday before Erik was to start pre-school was a rite of passage for him.

His first haircut.

Dante and Nana Jean came to the shop with Califia's cousin Junie and Michelle, as well as her Aunt Kendra and Kendra's grandchildren ages four and five. Erik was excited by all the attention and when the family swept into N'Jobu's shop, it became a festive atmosphere.

All was well until Erik was sitting in the booster seat on N'Jobu's shop chair. Both Erik and Califia rocked 'fros, but once N'Jobu's clippers started buzzing and he made the first pass on Erik's hair, his son began to cry.

At first, they thought it was the sound of the clippers scaring him, but when N'Jobu turned them off and stared at his son's face, he guessed it had to be something else.

"Why are you crying, JaJa?" he asked.

Erik's wet eyes looked tortured and his hand went to his lip. Califia rubbed his back trying to calm him.

"I want my hair to be like Mommy's!" he wailed.

All the adults cackled and Califia's face gave their son a sympathetic look.

"You'll look so handsome with a nice haircut from Baba," she encouraged, "you'll look like him."

Erik shook his head and his tears sprung harder.

Dante and Junie laughed at N'Jobu.

"JaJa, I already started to cut your hair, it won't look like Mommy's—"

"Erik, don't be that way," Califia said touching his cheek.

Califia's eyes were full of mirth as she stared at N'Jobu. There was no going back on the clippers now.

"Mommy is getting a haircut too!" Califia said. N'Jobu stared at her. Her thick head of hair was returning to its old sunburst length finally. Would she really cut it off so soon?

"Let Baba finish cutting your hair and then it will be my turn. Mommy has to get a new haircut for school too."

Califia gave N'Jobu a look to finish his work on their son. Erik had stopped crying and was staring at his mother in earnest.

"You'll still look like Mommy, okay?"

Erik nodded and allowed her to wipe his tears away with her fingers.

N'Jobu turned his clippers back on and Junie captured the haircut with his cell phone along with Califia and Dante using theirs.

Once he got his son's hair trimmed and tapered down to the proper length he and Califia agreed on, he etched in lines on the side to give his boy some style with a different set of clippers.

"Watch out now," Nana Jean said admiring the quality of N'Jobu's handiwork. Erik's young cousin's Macy and Dean watched, both ready to leave the shop because they were all promised a trip to get ice cream from a local spot once Erik's hair was done.

N'Jobu brushed the back of his son's neck and his shoulders before releasing him. They gave Erik a mirror to admire himself and he broke out in the biggest dimpled grin.

"Your turn, Mommy!" he said as N'Jobu helped him down from the booster seat. N'Jobu handed the booster seat to the new shop assistant and Califia took Erik's place.

"Go ahead and take the kids to get lunch and ice cream. I'll catch up with you when he's done," Califia said.

Dante picked up Erik so he could see his mother get the first cut.

N'Jobu touched Califia's hair, his fingers caressing the soft fullness.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"My baby wants to look like me. I can't deny that little face anything," she said.

N'Jobu fired up his clippers with fresh clean blades.

"Here we go," he said and took out one smooth swipe of her luxurious hair.

When N'Jobu glanced at his son, he saw Erik clap his hands. He took another strip of hair out and Califia waved her hand at the family.

"Go get the kids ice cream. Macy and Dean look bored watching this," Califia said.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Baba!" Erik said waving.

"You be good for Grandpa and Nana," Califia called after them as the family left the shop.

He and Califia waved at Erik, and then N'Jobu continued with her hair.

He ran his fingers on the new smooth section of her scalp. Something about touching her there made him feel excited. He didn't put a drape around her so the clipped strands of her hair fell on her bare shoulders. He brushed away her shorn locks as he worked. She wore a yellow halter dress and the ginger hairs that fell across her reddish skin stirred a sensual visual for him. When she tilted her head to the side for him, his eyes glanced down at her round soft shoulders and the curve of her breasts. He trailed his fingers on her shoulders and she gave him a look like something was kindled within her too. He felt himself breathing a little harder and focused on finishing her hair.

He caught some male customers watching them…her in particular like they sensed something rising between them. When he glanced over at Nate, his boss had his eyes right on Califia. N'Jobu knew the man had a thing for her. Nate was respectful and even a little doting on Califia and Erik. He was a married man with a few side chicks that popped up in the shop from time to time. He also had a foul mouth, but whenever Califia was around, he turned into a saint with just a hint of lust in his eyes when he thought N'Jobu wasn't looking.

N'Jobu would normally pitch a quiet fit if a dude was checking for Califia a little too hard, but Nate was an exception. Probably because he allowed N'Jobu to do what he wanted whenever he wanted, especially when it came to taking time off at a moment's notice. A little reckless eyeballing on his woman was a small price to pay in order for N'Jobu to spy and keep his freedom of movement.

Turning his attention back on Califia, he could smell the shampoo she had used on her hair that morning, satsuma orange. The lotion she rubbed into her skin wafted up, strawberry scented and complimenting the orange aroma falling away from her. He stepped in front of her and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. He bent down and kissed her, not caring if anyone watched them. He slipped her a bit of tongue, then pulled up allowing a finger to dip down and rub across the top of her dress so that he touched a nipple that hardened under the cotton material. Califia's eyes began to smolder and he moved around her so that he could continue cutting.

The barber Ivan now had his eyes on them, and he must've caught the slip of N'Jobu's finger on Califia's nipple because N'Jobu saw the man adjust his manhood, his eyes staring at Califia's chest. Even Tamla the manicurist was watching them, her face starting to look flustered by what N'Jobu was doing. A simple haircut had become something more.

Once he had her scalp smooth and faded just right, he lined her up and gave her a similar look like their son. She looked gorgeous. Short hair was her signature look he felt. Her eyes popped, her lips and cheeks popped, she just looked amazing without hair. He wiped the rest of the loose strands from her shoulders and neck with his hands. The contact with her skin had him hungry for her. He could see her nipples so ready for him. They all could.

"Hooked that shit up, JoJo," Nate said still watching from across the room.

"I have to use the restroom," Califia said getting out of the chair. She handed N'Jobu money for their haircuts and moved to the back of the shop to go use the employee restroom. N'Jobu handed the shop cashier the money.

"Erik's on us," Nate said as he worked on a young man with a thinning hairline.

"Thanks," N'Jobu said.

He followed Califia into the back of the shop. No one else was back there, but he heard water running in the restroom. He opened the door.

Califia had a paper towel folded in half and was letting water splash onto it. She wiped the back of her neck with it.

"You got me a little hot and bothered out there," she said smiling at him. He didn't smile back. He closed the door behind him and ran his hands across her back and neck and rubbed her in spots that had her closing her eyes.

"That feels good," she said.

He placed his lips on her left shoulder and allowed his mouth to move down her back and across to her other shoulder. His fingers trailed up her neck and stroked her scalp for a bit, his eyes staring at her in the restroom mirror.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

Before she could respond, he turned her around and his hands cradled her face. He kissed her, light touches at first, and then his teeth were pulling on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in. He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the sink, his mouth never leaving hers.

It seemed like it had been a long time since they had kissed like this, and he could not get enough of her. He ran his hands across her smooth scalp once more, his lips nibbling at her earlobes, and he could hear the satisfied sighs coming from her.

"Babe, you're at work—"

He pulled down the top of her halter dress exposing her breasts.

"N'Jobu," she gasped pulling her dress top back up and trying her best to place her breasts into the built-in bra cups. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out through the slit in his boxers and stroked himself. He hadn't touched her intimately since before Nana Jean's award. Work, taking care of Erik and Califia, and his nighttime spying kept him busy. He had been unable to relax enough to touch her for weeks. Cutting her hair made him desire her on the spot, even though it was his workplace. He didn't care. He was going to have her.

He pulled down her dress again and squeezed both breasts with his hands. Califia sighed and let him do what he wanted. He let his right hand drop back down and stroke his erection while he played with her nipple. Pre-cum oozed out onto the floor.

"Baby," Califia said as she watched the puddle of his own making pool on the floor. She let a finger drop and play with his slit, her digit coated with his wetness. She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked off his pre-cum.

"You taste so good," she said.

He continued working his dick and staring at her chest. He bent his head and latched onto her right nipple. She held the back of his neck with one hand.

He licked and sucked on her other nipple then raised up stroking himself harder.

"Yo, JoJo, your next customer is here," Nate called out from the office. N'Jobu slowed down his hand. Califia held a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"You hear me?"

"Yeah, Nate. Give me a minute," N'Jobu answered.

"Take two," Nate said.

N'Jobu smirked. Califia tried pulling her dress back up again.

"Don't," he said, his eyes still glued to her large areolas. He resumed stroking himself.

"Your boss is outside that door," she said.

"I don't care. I have two minutes."

Califia fixed her dress.

"Come home tonight and I will let you have whatever you want," she said.

He sought out her lips again and when she let him taste her tongue once more, he forced her right hand onto his cock.

"Play with my dick," he whispered in her ear.

"Nate can hear us—"

"Come on, girl…"

She did what he asked and he was so primed for her touch that he began rutting in her hand freely, grunting as she rolled her fingers around the head of his cock.

They could both hear Nate moving around in his office, going through his desk and typing on his office laptop.

"For real, N'Jobu, we should stop."

"Stroke my shit."

"You can't cum on my dress."

"I'm going to cum on your tits."

He reached over and pulled the toilet seat lid down. Luckily for Califia, Tamla liked having a plush pink toilet seat cover in their work restroom. N'Jobu pulled Califia from off of the sink and had her sit on the toilet lid. He yanked her dress top back down and released his entire dick and balls from his pants, sandwiching himself between her breasts.

"I can't believe you right now," she said holding her tits together for him.

"Just look at me," he said thrusting inside the soft round orbs she offered up to him. Her pseudo-innocent eyes had him slipping into a need for release. He gripped his dick and pulled out from her breasts.

"Push those tits together…shit…," he said.

She mashed her breasts together and opened her mouth letting her tongue roll out teasing him. He changed his mind about her breasts.

"Fuck girl…take this fat nut."

His release coated her tongue and she had to wrap her lips around him and swallow everything fast to keep it from dripping onto her dress. He tried to keep his voice low but his groans got away from him. Nate definitely got an earful.

When she finished licking her lips and fixing her clothes, Califia stood up and poked him in his chest.

"How am I supposed to go out there now? Is he still in the office?"

"Probably."

He saw her cheeks color.

"Don't worry about it. He won't trip. I've heard him in here plenty of times myself. He can't say shit."

"Him and Pamela be in here?"

He gave her a sly look.

"Ooh…" she said.

He shrugged.

"He cheats on her in the restroom?"

He shrugged again.

"And you had to do this with me in here?"

"Stop being sexy to me then," he said.

"Y'all nasty."

She still wouldn't leave the space.

"I'll go out first then you can leave when you're ready."

"Keep him talking or something…ugh…I can't even look him in the eye now."

N'Jobu chuckled.

"I promise, he won't say anything."

Fixing his pants and making sure there were no stains on the floor or on his clothes, N'Jobu washed his hands.

"Wish me luck," he teased and opened the restroom door.

Nate was obviously pretending to be fixated on his computer when N'Jobu stepped out.

"Everything good?" Nate drawled out and N'Jobu grinned.

"Of course—"

Califia breezed past them both, not even looking in Nate's direction.

"I better see about my customer," N'Jobu said, his stride relaxed as he left the office.

###

Califia put Erik to bed at a decent hour. He was exhausted from being with his cousins and running around the local park with his cousins after having lunch and ice cream and then pizza rolls later for dinner at Nana's. He was thrilled to see her hair when she caught up with them at that ice cream parlor.

Lying in bed herself, she waited for N'Jobu to come home. He said he would be home after nine. It was already ten. He left a text saying he wouldn't be long at nine-fifteen.

At ten-thirty she got up and started pacing in the living room, the sexy red nightie she had on for him now covered by an old bathrobe. She texted him but there was no response.

###

His intuition told him to go snoop back around the apartment where the Black blonde lived from the club fiasco. The GPS he swiped on her jacket still worked so he knew she was inside her apartment building.

Her fingerprints and faceprint came up clean. No records. No telltale signs that she belonged to any organization criminal or otherwise. What was her connection to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents she was tailing along with him?

He watched her building from his car. His GPS showed she was on the move. Thank goodness she was wearing the same jacket from the club.

He wore glasses with binocular enhancements and kept his focus on the entrance of the apartment building. She was about to walk outside.

"Interesting," he muttered to himself as he watched the Black blonde exit onto the street with another woman who looked exactly like her. Except she had a short platinum 'fro instead of a blonde one. Identical twins.

He scanned their bodies from his car with the glasses and he knew they were packing serious heat under their clothes. Two weapons each.

He checked his cell. Shit. He never responded to Califia's text. She was probably sitting at home pissed.

The twins were walking away from the apartment. He had to make a decision. Let the GPS track the women and hope the blonde twin kept wearing the jacket all night, or go home to appease an angry wife. The GPS would only show where they were going, but not the details that a more elaborate tracking/visual-audio recording system would give him. He would have to get close to one of them to place an upgrade on them but also taking a chance of being caught, or he could tail them, get photos and figure out the proper time to try and get into their apartment to set up surveillance on them.

His cell vibrated.

"I'm sorry, I'm running behind," he mumbled still watching the twins move around the corner.

"You're not coming," she said. He couldn't tell by her tone if she was mad or merely disappointed again.

"I'll be there, but it'll be about another hour."

She hung up on him.

"Shit."

She was mad.

###

It was after one in the morning when he snuck into their bedroom.

He tried his best to keep quiet so that he could slip in between their sheets and pretend that he had gotten there earlier while she slept. He sidled up next to Califia and felt the silky material of her nightie. Damn. The red one. He missed out on some good loving.

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

" _ **My voices tell me  
Be still  
Have faith  
Stay clear of the rat race  
It's alright  
I'm simple like the flowers  
And just love  
And worry not  
About tomorrow**_

 _ **Be simple like the flowers  
Come smoke my herb  
Make your heart like the ocean  
Your mind like the clear blue sky  
Come smoke my herb  
Make your heart like the ocean  
Your mind like the clear blue sky  
Come smoke my herb…"**_

 _ **Me'Shell Ndegéocello—**_ **"Come Smoke My Herb"**

Califia awoke in her bed to find N'Jobu's arm wrapped tight around her waist. He was snoring softly and she guessed he got in late because he was normally an early riser. She could feel his morning wood pressed into her ass.

A normal Sunday morning would have him lifting her legs and nudging her neck to let him enter her, but he must've had a tiresome night. She still felt a bit upset that she wore her best nightie for him and he opted to stay out all hours. This seemed to become a pattern with him lately: promising to be home with them as a family by dinner, promising to tuck Erik into bed and regal their son with bedtime stories, promising to carve out some grown-up time so they could make love or talk, or play chess, or listen to music together. She ended up smoking a mild joint to lull herself to sleep after making sure Erik was still snoozing the night away. She found herself smoking a lot more late at night when N'Jobu was gone. He never said anything about the trace aroma of weed in their living room, and she made sure to keep it away from Erik.

Easing away from his hold, Califia left their bed and pulled on her house robe. She went to Erik's room and found him quietly playing with his dolls on his bed. He seemed surprised to see her so soon. Their son was accustomed to hearing Mommy and Baba "play" together in the morning and Erik had learned to wait for one of them to get him when it was time to get up. He knew how to go to the restroom on his own if he needed it, and he also knew that when Mommy and Baba had the door closed, he was not to disturb them unless it was an emergency. Sometimes N'Jobu left the door slightly ajar and Califia would fuss with him about Erik hearing or seeing too much. Their son had walked in on them before while they were in missionary under the covers, and N'Jobu kept pumping in and out of her slowly as Erik crawled up on their bed to tell them he had a bad dream. Califia could remember how normal N'Jobu sounded as he soothed their son while still stretching her folds under the covers.

"Lie there quietly and go to sleep, JaJa, no monsters will get you," N'Jobu said.

Erik curled up on his side completely unfazed by what they were doing. Baba on top of Mommy just seemed natural. They were always kissing in front of him, so seeing N'Jobu kissing Mommy like this in bed was just a regular occurrence. He just needed the safe sound of his father's voice and his mother's eyes on him for a comforting moment before he was knocked out again. N'Jobu kept on giving her pleasure until he came inside of her grunting softly after she felt herself fall apart all over his dick. She didn't even lower her voice that much when her cries of pleasure escaped her lips and flew into N'Jobu's ears. They just let themselves be while Erik slumbered. When they were finished, N'Jobu tossed the top cover of their blanket over Erik and went to sleep himself. The next day after that they implemented the door rule with Erik.

"Morning, Mommy," Erik said.

"Morning, Baby. You want waffles or pancakes today?"

"Waffles."

"Me too, good choice."

"Is Baba asleep?"

"Yes."

Erik looked disappointed.

"You like your haircut?"

"Yes."

"I like mine too. Do you want to help make breakfast, or do you want to play until it's ready?"

"Help you!" he said jumping down from his bed forgetting his dolls.

She led him to the bathroom where they both washed their hands.

Once they were downstairs in the kitchen, she had good music playing for them as she helped Erik mix the batter in a big bowl and then pour the mixture onto their waffle-maker. She let bacon cook in the oven and coffee percolate in the machine as she enjoyed time with Erik.

Their first batch of waffles came out quite exceptional, and as she plated the fluffy goodness, N'Jobu made his grand appearance. Black sweatpants and a t-shirt, he sat down at their kitchen table and watched her and Erik fix breakfast.

"Baba!"

"Hey, I see you making good food."

N'Jobu helped Erik get into his chair as Califia pulled the bacon from the oven. She draped the crispy slices onto a plate of paper towels to drain the grease.

N'Jobu cut up Erik's waffle for him while Califia put out the butter and syrup.

"I thought you'd sleep until noon," she said putting several slices of bacon on N'Jobu's plate.

"Too many delicious aromas down here," he said.

She sat down across from him and they all began eating, Erik doing his best to pour syrup for himself.

"Not too much, JaJa," N'Jobu said.

Califia tightened the robe around her nightie. She caught N'Jobu staring at her chest as she pulled the top shut.

"Sorry I got in too late to enjoy that," he said.

"Another time," she said stuffing bacon into her mouth. They both watched Erik rocking in his seat as he chewed on a big piece of bacon. He was always moving or bouncing around to some internal rhythm. He liked to hum when he ate sometimes too when he nibbled on his favorite foods.

"The time got away from me—"

"Forget it," she said reaching for another waffle.

"Can I have more bacon?" Erik said pushing his plate towards Califia.

She put two more pieces on his plate and poured him more orange juice.

"What's our agenda for today?" N'Jobu said cutting into his second waffle.

"Erik and I are going into the studio. I'm going to cover a class. Intermediate West African dance."

N'Jobu looked disappointed. She wanted him to. Her petty way of passive-aggressively letting him know that her and Erik's time was precious. She would leave him stewing alone at home while they were gone for a few hours. Sunday was supposed to be their full family day. No if ands or buts.

"I'll go with you," he said.

She stared at him for a moment, but then finished eating her breakfast.

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"You can go with us," she said.

"I messed up by getting back late. I just want to make up for it by being together today like we normally are, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

Erik was staring at the two of him. It was eerie how he could sense any discord between the two of them. Califia decided to lighten the mood and not cause Erik anxiety because she was still annoyed with N'Jobu for not being with them the previous evening.

"Will you cook sweet and sour chicken nuggets for Erik tonight? I want him to have something special since it's his first day of pre-school tomorrow," she said pinching Erik's cheek. Erik smiled.

"I suppose he wants mashed sweet potatoes too?"

Erik nodded his head.

"And pudding," Erik said chewing on his last piece of waffle.

"Alright, deal."

N'Jobu cleared all their dishes and cleaned up for them as Califia went to get herself and Erik dressed.

She was actually glad N'Jobu wanted to go with them. She did want him to miss their presence, but thinking on it more, she really just wanted him to be with them. Her being upset wouldn't change that he had to work late sometimes even when he promised to be there for them. She knew he would rather be home, but she was tired of looking at Erik's face when she had to tell him Baba was too busy to come home to him.

"Amarillo o Azul mijo?" she asked Erik holding up two t-shirts.

"Azul," he said pulling on his socks by himself.

Once he was dressed, she oiled his scalp with a light almond oil and made sure his sneakers were tied tight.

Downstairs N'Jobu had pulled on a soft sweat jacket and his favorite Adidas kicks.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and walked Erik out to N'Jobu's car. The ride over was pleasant. She practiced a few Portuguese words with Erik, mainly colors, numbers, and phrases to greet people. He was a fast learner and his verbal skills were sharp. N'Jobu jumped in to have Erik say a few Wakandan words, and they both laughed when Erik did his best to match the clicks like his father.

The studio was crowded when they arrived. Califia changed into a black leotard and tied a thin purple and pink African print wrap skirt around her waist. She saw the studio manager stroll from the back office.

"Amanisha, is this class always this huge?" Califia asked. Usually, the beginner class was packed while the intermediate and advanced classes were smaller, less than thirty people on average. Scanning the space, there had to be over sixty people spread out which was unheard of for them on a Sunday. Women of various ages stretched and kept their eye on Califia.

"Two things. Word got out that you're teaching today, and Tico is joining the drumming for your session."

Tico.

The new young drummer everyone at the studio was thirsting over. Califia could see the regular drum troupe warming up in the corner, three exceptional talents that had been down with Califia since she created the Alpha House facility with Soliel. Glancing over in the back of the studio she could see N'Jobu standing in a corner watching Erik who was sitting on the dance floor waiting for Califia to begin. Her son already had his shoes and socks off.

Placing a water bottle on a stool in front of the long wall mirror, Califia nodded for the drummers to start the warm-up beats.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

Tico swept in with his djembe and set himself up quickly as the lead drummer. Califia could feel eyes from various women going all dreamy already. Maybe it was all the tats on his arms, or the cute style of his thick wavy hair, or the amazing physique he displayed in his tight T-shirt and linen drummer pants, but Califia found herself actually feeling the palpable surge of lust directed towards Tico from the room. He was a flirty dude, and Califia did find him cute, but he was cute in that superficial way that Califia remembered finding guys like him when she was still in college. Tico was a nice guy, but he was a player and a bit dishonest with women from what she gathered from the whisper network around the studio. He was also arrogant in a mean-spirited way when he was around other men.

"Let's start," Califia said ready to get down to business. The class spread out as much as they could and Califia started them off with basic warm-up moves with arms and legs moving simultaneously. Once she felt there was sufficient loosening of limbs, she began pelvic thrusts and mini leg kicks. The class was keeping up pretty well and she nodded toward Tico to turn it up a notch with the drums and he did, leading the ensemble in faster beats. Califia started harder combinations of moves and began the real teaching aspect where she had to keep repeating the steps. Erik jumped up by then and was doing his best to keep up, often jumping up and down right next to her. He turned around often to stop and watch the class while bouncing his knees. He liked doing the hand movements the most.

Halfway through, Califia divided the class into three groups and had each group start on one side of the room and dance their way to the other practicing the new combinations she taught them. She danced down the room with each section, encouraging, demonstrating, and cheering on the folks who finally figured out how to do the moves. She was having a lot of fun, and she thoroughly enjoyed watching Erik dancing down the room himself getting about half of the steps. N'Jobu stood in the back of the studio grinning and watching Erik follow her around. She found her heart melting with N'Jobu being there, and any irritation she had that morning was gone.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall by the door, she saw that time had gone by fast and they had reached the end of the class time.

"Okay, show and prove time!" Califia yelled.

Everyone made a huge semi-circle around the drummers. Califia loved this part of the class, a freestyle segment where anyone bold enough could jump into the middle of the circle and follow the drummers. Of course, with Tico leading the crew, she wasn't sure how many would be willing to put themselves out there—

A young woman of about nineteen jumped out and began demonstrating her moves. Tico went in and really began showing off for the class, making his drum talk, causing dancers to risk it all in the middle of the circle. Califia stood near the side of the drummers so she could encourage students and cheer on the people who were a bit shy about putting themselves out there. Erik stood next to her, one hand holding onto her left leg as he watched women take turns jumping in and out of the circle, some women facing off with one another. Califia nudged Erik into the middle and he stood there shyly for a moment, one hand going to his mouth as he looked up at her.

"Get it, JaJa!" she called out beginning to move inside the circle. He followed her and the class clapped for him. Soon, he had relaxed enough so that he began moving on his own. She took a step back and they all watched Erik get into his dance, adding steps she hadn't taught that day. Tico caught onto the child's rhythm and aimed his hand movements towards Erik as he worked his drum. Her son's eyes caught Tico's and he started to really show out.

"Look at him!" she called out to N'Jobu who sauntered over for a closer look at the circle his son now commanded. Califia jumped back into the circle with him and showed him basic moves he could follow and they danced together in sync, following the drum lead from Tico. Erik stopped and looked up at her and said, "Go, Mommy!"

She turned toward Tico and gave him a run for his money, easing in closer to the drummer as she kicked her legs and let her arms fly faster and faster. Tico tried controlling her movements by switching up the drum cadence with the other drummers, but Califia stuck with them eventually ending her solo by thrusting her hips towards the drummers letting them know she was through. The class clapped and Tico started the cooldown drumming and the class spread out once more as Califia led them through slower moves to bring down their heart rates. Erik moved next to her and Califia gave N'Jobu a look as if to say, "Look at this son of yours keeping up."

When the class ended, students applauded Califia and the drummers. She gave a humble bowing of her head and applauded the drummers herself too.

She drank heavily from her water bottle and Tico sauntered over to her with his drum. His swagger was heavily pronounced and Califia fought to not roll her eyes at him.

"Great class," he said moving in a little too close for her comfort. His drum was almost touching her belly.

"The drumming was on fire today," she said wiping sweat from her neck with a small hand towel that sat under her water bottle.

"It helps to have you teaching the class," he said giving her the once over with his eyes, "How about you and I going out for some coffee later? Erik can get chocolate milk if you want."

She stepped back from him and N'Jobu was already there by her side holding Erik's hand.

"Nice drumming," N'Jobu said positioning himself almost in front of Califia. His voice was firm and she saw a look pass over Tico's face. He had no idea who N'Jobu was.

"This is my son's father, N'Jobu. Babe, this is Tico."

"Nice to meet you," Tico said holding out his hand. N'Jobu shook it, his grasp strong and very telling in that moment. Tico backed away a bit giving Califia more space.

"I hear you are a popular fellow around here," N'Jobu said.

"I don't know about that."

"He is," Califia said, "in fact, this class is full because of him."

Tico shook his head.

"That's all you, Califia," Tico said.

"You should tend to your fans," N'Jobu said clasping Califia's fingers in his.

"Bye, Tico, and thanks for your hard work today," Califia said walking away with N'Jobu.

When they were a few feet away from Tico, N'Jobu picked up Erik and Califia whispered in N'Jobu's ear.

"So you must've caught that."

"He came at you pretty strong. His body language was so obvious. Is he always like that with you?"

"Not always, but he does take up space when he talks to women in here."

"Has anyone spoken to him about it?"

"No one has complained, but I think it's because they like him. I've mentioned to him that I don't like to be crowded and he minds that. I guess today he forgot."

"Today he was trying to mack. He didn't know you had a man?"

"I'm never really on the same class track as him."

"You want me to talk to him about personal space?"

"I think he got the big hint today."

"Where to now?"

"Ice cream," Erik said.

"You sure?" N'Jobu said looking at Erik.

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip and raspberry."

"Blueberry?" N'Jobu teased.

"No! Raspberry!"

"A raspberry like this?" N'Jobu said putting his lips against Erik's cheeks and giving him a wet raspberry for fun.

"No Baba!" Erik laughed rubbing his cheek.

Califia watched them and she felt happy. She was excited for Erik to start school, and she was excited about going back to work in a week. She was happy that she would be able to go with N'Jobu to see Erik off on his first day of pre-school. They already had his school clothes laid out for him and she just hoped that he had fun on his first day being away from her like that. Would he adjust quickly? Would he miss her? Could she bear being away from him?

Swinging her hand in N'Jobu's, Califia didn't want the day to end.

"I'll change real quick and we can go," she said.

###

Tico's drumming was flirty. That was the first clue N'Jobu picked up on when he watched the young man's hands strike his drum. He was also a show off with a false sense of confidence. N'Jobu saw how Tico tried to impress Califia with his skills, but she was so far above his level that he couldn't even see his inability to make an impression on her.

There was something else in his drumming too. Aggression. The machismo dripped from his fingers as it struck the drum skin during class.

N'Jobu enjoyed watching Erik dance with his mother and also participating in the circle, but when Tico approached Califia after the class, N'Jobu read her body language and he moved to be by her side at once.

As Califia changed clothes, N'Jobu walked back over to Tico who was talking to the other drummers. N'Jobu recognized the other men and nodded kindly towards them, but his eyes fixed back on Tico with a quickness.

"Watch yourself around my woman. Understand?" N'Jobu said.

The other drummers cut their eyes away from Tico.

"Yo man, I didn't know—"

"I don't care what you did or did not know. I'm telling you to watch yourself. If she ever tells me you have been inappropriate with her, you and I will have a talk. Won't be no words though."

Erik was staring at Tico and then he was leaning his head against N'Jobu's neck.

"Baba. Let's go get ice cream."

"As soon as Mommy comes out, we're leaving," N'Jobu said, his eyes still boring holes into Tico's face.

"Babe."

Califia was at the door waiting for them.

"What did you say to him?" Califia asked when they left.

"What he needed to hear, that's all."

###

N'Jobu caught Califia watching Erik as he slept in his bed. She had gone upstairs to check on him, and when she didn't return, N'Jobu made his way up to her and found her leaning her head against the door of Erik's room. Their son was fast asleep, his starfish nightlight glowing in the light socket near his bed. His school clothes were hanging on the back of his closet door: a small green striped polo shirt and new jeans. Casual but classy.

"Everything, okay?" he whispered touching Califia's shoulder.

She turned to look at him and her eyes were shiny as if she were about to cry. Her right hand touched his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't think I would get this emotional about him starting school. Seems so silly. I remember when my mom got like this when my brothers started school and I thought she was so corny. But look at me. Staring at him and his first school clothes."

N'Jobu swept his arms around her waist and allowed her to lean back into him.

"It is a big deal. He is separating from us and going into the world on his own for the first time. Meeting new people. Learning new rules of conduct that may be different from what he's used to. We can't keep him with us forever. He's growing up."

"He is. It still feels like yesterday when he was inside of me. He's not going to be my baby for much longer."

"Nope. I'm excited for him."

"Me too. I just wish I could have him stay little for a few more years. My baby…"

She let out a heavy sigh and continued watching Erik sleep.

"He's the best part of you and me," she said.

"He is."

"I wish your family could see him."

"I wish they could too."

She turned to him, eyes still shiny, her lips pouty.

"It's been three years, almost four. Hasn't enough time passed? Are we not worthy to go to your homeland yet?"

He held onto her shoulders then let his fingers drop to stroke her elbows.

"You are both invaluable. But the time is still not right—"

She turned away from him and watched Erik once more.

"You say that every year that goes past. Erik is a Prince. Shouldn't he know his kingdom?"

"He will. One day. You know this—"

"Do I?"

Erik stirred in his sleep.

N'Jobu wrapped his arms around Califia's arms again and held her closer to his chest. They kept quiet and waited for their son to ease back into restful sleep again.

"You tell him stories about Wakanda. You talk about his grandmother the Queen Mother. His grandfather a great King. His cousin T'Challa being this smart and funny little person. You tell him all these wonderful things about your home and you don't take him there. How do think this will make him feel as he gets older? What will he think about his place in your world?"

Her words cut him. But the time wasn't right. Wakanda was experiencing social upheavals and T'Chaka was in the midst of squashing the unrest bubbling in certain political groups that still challenged his rule. Bringing his son and woman into that milieu at this time would be wrong. Stressful to them. Possibly dangerous when the Udaku family was under a political microscope and being watched by their enemies at home and abroad. He didn't want to chance that blowback coming into contact with Califia and Erik. She rightfully believed that Wakanda was just a regular country. If she knew the full truth—

She detached herself from his arms and moved into their bedroom. He followed and watched her strip out of her clothes. She sat on the edge of their bed and stared at him, butt-naked, the light from their bedside lamp making her skin look dewy and warm.

"Tell me the truth, N'Jobu. You won't take us to Wakanda because I'm not good enough for your family. You're slumming with me. I'm good enough to fuck and have secret babies, but I can't sit at the royal table. I'm no Zinzi or whatever Wakandan bitch is acceptable. Right?"

He sat next to her and touched her hand.

"Don't think that—"

She crawled onto his lap facing away from him, gyrating her hips and looking back at him. Her fingers touched her nipples hardening them. He felt his left leg shake.

"I'm only good for this, right?" she said, slowly bouncing on his sweatpants, causing the material to curve around the shape of his thickening cock. His erection sprung on him fast. He grabbed for her arms and held them.

"Girl…shit," he gasped.

He tried pulling his sweats down, but she swatted his hand and ground down on him harder.

"I'm worthy of this. Just this,…your faithful concubine," she whispered, her eyes closing, her thighs pressing down onto his. Her hands slid up to his knees and she widened her thighs and leaned forward isolating the movements of her ass cheeks one at a time and so very…slow. Her hips were winding and he felt like his lower half was dangerously close to evaporating into the ether.

"Can't take this home with you?" she said looking back at him again.

He felt his face get tight, his lips were already parted and releasing humble moans. He reached up and cupped her breasts almost holding his breath as she lifted and dropped herself on his dick.

He was powerless against her.

"…just that slut that you can play with when you want to…"

He could see the sticky wet pre-cum stain from his sweatpants glossing her ass.

"Califia, wait, lemme take my dick—"

She circled her grind on his lap and he felt the first spurts of cum soak the inside of his sweats.

"Shit…ohhhhh shit."

She slowed her motion and watched him look down at his crotch. It was soaked through.

She dropped to her knees and pulled his sweats down. Gripping his sensitive dick in her hand she licked it, up and down, slurping up all traces of semen. He cradled her face and kissed her, his tongue probing the hollows of her cheeks, the slickness of her gums, and the tang of his own essence in her mouth. He lifted her back onto his lap.

"You're worthy of the world, girl. Don't you know that?" he breathed into her ears as he snagged her lips again between his. Necks arching from left to right, lips smacking, bodies sweating, N'Jobu held her like a life preserver. When she lifted up and sat back down on his fresh erection, he was the one who felt unworthy.

###

Califia had sprinkled Nana's Florida water on Erik's head and neck before they left home. A measure of homespun protection for her little boy's first day of school.

She and N'Jobu held Erik's hands as they walked him into his new classroom. His teacher was a Black woman with thick twists and bright red lipstick and she had her room decorated in a colorful burst of numbers, letters, playful animals, and greetings from around the world in big bright bubble lettering. Each child had their own personal cubby hole to store personal belongings, and Califia showed Erik where he could put his new jean jacket. He had been a chatterbox on the way to the pre-school, but once they stepped into the classroom as a family, he had become quiet, as if he sensed that he was about to be left behind.

He was shy when his teacher greeted him, and he began to cry when they were trying to leave him. He grabbed Califia's leg and wouldn't let go.

"JaJa," N'Jobu said trying to pry him loose.

"I want to go home," Erik gasped, his wet eyes staring up at Califia.

"But school is going to be fun. Don't you want to have fun?" she asked.  
"Nooo!"

She didn't want to laugh at her baby, but his face looked like he was being tortured by the most horrific thing imaginable instead of being in a room full of fifteen 3-year-olds. Mrs. Graham the teacher knew the drill and began playing a happy sounding children's song that Erik knew by heart because Nana played it for him all the time at her house. His head turned in the direction of the music and like magic, his tears stopped and he was releasing his hold on her thigh.

"Who knows this song?" Mrs. Graham asked and Erik's arm shot up.

"Who can sing it with me?"

Children shyly gathered near her and in an instant, they heard their son singing his heart out. Mrs. Graham played another song that involved hand and body movement, and as much as they wanted to stay all day and watch Erik in school, N'Jobu and Califia took the opportunity to slip out of the classroom without Erik noticing.

For the rest of the school day, Califia kept bugging N'Jobu at home about how Erik could be doing. Was he crying over them? Was he getting along with his classmates? Was he being a good boy?

She was annoying N'Jobu who wanted to have Erik-out-of-the-house sex before school ended, but Califia was too fixated on their son. N'Jobu had to push her back on the couch and yank off her pants so he could stick his face between her legs.

When they returned to the school to pick Erik up, they were happy to see he had adjusted to being left behind. They found him talking to an adorable Korean boy who was holding a toy airplane. Erik was trying to explain to the boy how to make the propellers work.

"There's a button under here…lemme show you…no, not there, there…"

The two boys worked over the toy until the tiny propellers were working.

"See, I told you!" Erik shouted. The two boys ran around the room and when Erik saw them standing near the door he waved at them and kept playing with his new friend.

"Erik, your parents are waiting," Mrs. Graham coaxed gently.

Erik grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him over to them.

"Mommy, Baba, this is Water. We have the same birthday and he likes dinosaurs too. He has a T-Rex at home that is this big…"

Califia and N'Jobu listened to Erik prattle on. But Califia had to make sure she heard the Korean boy's name right.

"Your name is Water?" Califia asked.

The little boy looked confused by the question.

"Walter, his name is Walter," Mrs. Graham said smiling.

"Oh," Califia said realizing Erik had mispronounced his friend's name.

"Haggyo joh-ahani?" N'Jobu asked Walter.

Walter nodded surprised that N'Jobu was speaking Korean.

"Erik, your friend's name is Walter, not Water," Califia said.

"I like Water," Erik said dancing around N'Jobu.

"Say his name right," Califia said.

"Walter," Erik said.

"I like Water," Walter said smiling at Califia with a snaggle tooth grin.

"Erik, would you like to go get your jacket now?" Mrs. Graham said.

Erik nodded and ran over to his cubby hole and grabbed his jacket.

"Bye-bye, Water!" Erik said hugging Walter and then grabbing Califia's hand.

"See you tomorrow, Erik!" Walter said waving the toy airplane at Erik.

Califia and N'Jobu held Erik's hands and lifted him up together so his feet were lifted from the ground. He laughed heartily.

"I'm flying!" he yelled.

"You like your first day?" N'Jobu asked.

"Yes! I want to wear my Spiderman shirt tomorrow and my red sneakers. Walter is going to wear his and we are going to be twins, Mommy!"

Success.

Califia started her new teaching job and their home adjusted once more to the changes in schedules. Dante did a great job picking up Erik when his school day was over Monday through Wednesday, and Rolita watched him on Thursdays and Fridays now that she was staying home with her little one for a year. Her daughter Nevaeh had just turned two so Erik was comfortable being in their home two times a week. On those days N'Jobu picked him up after work and brought him home.

Things were going well for about a month until Mrs. Graham left Califia a message about needing to have a parent-teacher conference concerning Erik.

"What do you think it could be about?" Califia asked N'Jobu over dinner as she replayed the message for him on her cell.

"Erik seems to be in good spirits when he comes home," N'Jobu said.

"It's got to be the capoeira. I bet he's being too rough with the other children, probably showing off and going too hard. I told him he shouldn't do it at school. Maybe he hurt someone. You don't think they'd kick him out of school for it? He's only three."

"We'll find out tomorrow so relax. No sense stressing over the unknown," N'Jobu said.

"JaJa, did anything happen at school?" she asked.

Erik ate his peas and glazed carrots with a satisfied look on his face.

"I played with Water and Jeannie, but Jeannie is too mean, so we don't like her. She hits Water sometimes."

"Did you hit Jeannie or anything?"

"No."

"Let him eat," N'Jobu said finishing up his plate.

"He's eating, I'm just trying to figure this out in case it's bad."

"He's three, Califia."

"Parents are litigious over the simplest things nowadays."

N'Jobu shook his head.

"Well, if he did put hands on anyone, he was probably using ulwa—" Califia said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I said it. If he went buck wild in class, I betcha it was your shit that got him in trouble—"

"Ooh, Mommy used a bad word, Baba."

N'Jobu gave Califia a look.

"He may have cursed in class, but that comes from you," N'Jobu said sipping on his glass of water.

"I watch what I say around him."

"Just like now?" N'Jobu joked.

"Mommy should get a time out for using a bad word," Erik said.

"Mommy is sorry for using a bad word, Erik. Daddy will give me time out later," she said winking at N'Jobu.

###

N'Jobu watched Erik play quietly in the designated play area in his classroom. He shifted his weight in the adult sized chairs that Mrs. Graham had in the back of the room near her classroom desk. He could see Califia's leg nervously shaking, her left toe-tapping unconsciously as she waited for Mrs. Graham to inform them of the concern that brought them there after Erik's regular school time. N'Jobu and Califia had to take time off from their jobs to be there.

"Thank you for making time from your busy schedules. I asked for you to come in because I would like to talk to about Erik. I don't think he should be in my classroom anymore."

N'Jobu could hear a soft gasp escape Califia's lips and her eyes sought out his. There was so much worry in her face.

"What exactly is the problem, Mrs. Graham?" N'Jobu asked while reaching over to hold Califia's hand to calm her. They all could hear Erik playing with the toys on the other side of the room completely oblivious to the adults.

"Oh, wait, Mrs. Stevens, I didn't mean to cause you any alarm. The reason why I'm saying this is because the curriculum I teach is not what Erik needs—"

"Are you saying he has trouble learning? Like maybe he needs a special day class—"

"Not exactly what you may be thinking. He does have special needs and that's why he can't thrive in my class at this pace. You see, Erik's intellectual abilities are above the pre-school level. He outpaces his classmates and is often bored during the lessons. I would like to have him tested because I believe he needs to be at a different grade level. I'm thinking maybe first or second grade."

Califia's face broke into a relieved grin.

"Oh, Mrs. Graham. I was so worried. I thought Erik had done something and you were calling us in to suspend him."

Califia squeezed N'Jobu's hand.

"May I ask why you would jump to that conclusion?" Mrs. Graham said folding her hands on her lap.

"My experience as a teacher has me on edge sometimes when it comes to Black children in the classroom. I'm just being blunt here. I know my son has a lot of energy, and you see…he knows some martial arts and I thought he may have injured another child or something. These things can get blown out of proportion so easily."

"I see. I do understand why you may have gone there in that thinking. Whatever it is that you two are doing at home with him has him at an advanced level, and I can't afford to stifle his young mind when I see the brilliance in him so early. There are some drawbacks though."

"What are they?" N'Jobu finally interjected. He wasn't surprised that Erik was far above his peers, he just didn't think it would manifest so early.

"Skipping ahead can sound impressive, but sometimes students don't adjust because they are not with their same age peer group. They can feel out of place being often the youngest person in the class. They also encounter more emotionally and socially mature classmates that can make it difficult to fit in. Being book smart doesn't always translate into successful interactions on the playground or outside of school. Erik is only three and he may find it hard to blend in with six and seven-year-olds. I need you to be aware of that."

"Could he stay in your class and just do advanced work? He could stay with his age group and friends, but do upper-level lessons?" N'Jobu asked.

"In all honesty Mr. Stevens, I would find it difficult to give Erik the special attention he needs one on one and then also teaching my other pre-schoolers. I have an aide that helps me, but I'm afraid Erik might feel stifled or singled out."

"I see," N'Jobu said.

"How soon would you want him to get tested?" Califia asked.

Mrs. Graham pulled out a folder.

"Once I get your permission, I can have a specialist in next week to test him. If he's at the level that I suspect, it would be best to move him as soon as possible so he can adjust quickly while the school term is still early."

"What if we decide we want him to stay in your class? He has made so many friends. He and Walter are so tight," Califia said.

"If that was your choice, then I would do my best to accommodate Erik. But that child is gifted. He needs the space to shine."

"Set up the tests. As soon as you know what level he should be placed in we'll do it—"

"I think we should talk about this more," Califia said releasing her hand from his.

"Mrs. Graham said he needs to be in another class—"

"Let's see where the tests place him, and then you can re-visit moving him or not. I will be creating some supplemental teaching materials for him and there's a section on our school website you can check out that details the process on skipping grades."

"Thank you, Mrs. Graham," N'Jobu said standing up and holding out his hand for her to shake.

Califia was slow to stand up, and the expression on her face was one of annoyance. When she did shake Mrs. Graham's hand, N'Jobu already had Erik with him.

He drove them to McDonald's an ordered Erik a happy meal while he and Califia ate fries sitting inside a wide booth.

"Do you think he can hang with second graders?" she asked.

"He's already reading words and writing things. He likes pulling things apart and putting them back together on his own. He hangs with his older cousins just fine. He'll be alright."

"Ugh, he likes Walter so much."

"Walter is my best friend," Erik said chewing on his cheeseburger.

"He can still have play dates with Walter. Their friendship can continue if he wants it."

Erik's eyes watched them.

"Erik, your teacher thinks you are a very good student. She wants to put you in another class," N'Jobu said.  
"N'Jobu, c'mon, don't tell him like this."

"What do you think about that, JaJa? You are very smart and your teacher wants to put you in a bigger kids class."

Erik stopped fiddling his fingers inside his small bag of French fries.

"Can Water come with me?"

"No, Baby. Water will have to stay with Mrs. Graham."

A worried look came over his face.

"Can I still play with him?"

"On the weekends and maybe after school sometimes," N'Jobu said.

"I don't have to see Jeannie anymore?"

"No, she won't be in the same class as you," Califia said.

"Good. She's a pain."

N'Jobu and Califia laughed.

"Will you be sad about leaving your class? It's okay to be sad," Califia said.

N'Jobu found her eggshells approach to telling their son he was changing classes ridiculous.

"No. I won't be sad. You promise Water can still be my friend?"

"Yeah," Califia said, her lips curling into a smile.

"Okay. I'll go with the bigger kids. I'm not scared."

"Wait, do you feel scared?" Califia asked.

"No, but you look scared, Mommy."

N'Jobu tilted his head at Califia.

"And there you have it. You are projecting onto him and he's cool with leaving."

"I wasn't projecting."

"Yes, you were."

"What's projecting?" Erik asked.

"When you assume someone feels the same way you do—"

"Baba says you should never assume," Erik said.

"And he is right," Califia said squeezing N'Jobu's hand.

She stared at him.

"You were right. I was worried for nothing."

"He'll be fine. He's an Udaku."

"And a Stevens," she said.

N'Jobu leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Why are you always kissing?!" Erik said with an exasperated sigh.

"Eat your burger and mind your business, boy," N'Jobu said kissing Califia again.

"So we'll let him do this?" Califia asked.

"I can do anything, Mommy," Erik said waving a French fry at her like it was a wand.

"Spoken like a true Udaku," N'Jobu said.


	14. Chapter 14

" _ **Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words, let me blow your mind  
I will take you far, far away  
I'll make you feel alright  
You've gotta crave it and chase it  
Until you're close enough to taste it  
I can give you what you need  
I can give you what you need…"**_

" _ **Make You Feel" –**_ **Alina Baraz & Galimatias**

 _April 10_ _th_ _, 20—_

 _I find myself writing more and more as my son grows older._

 _Erik. N'Jadaka. JaJa._

 _I remember the night he was conceived so vividly. The urge to make him was so powerful that the moment I released within my woman I knew he was on his way. It is interesting to note the difference between wanting to have a child and having one by accident. When I talk with the men I work with at the shop, most of them had children not by choice, but by surprise. It is what Califia calls being caught out there. If they were with a woman and she happened to get pregnant the response has been either going with the flow, asking for an abortion or leaving the relationship. Some of these men learn to love their children but they are seen as a burden and not a blessing._

 _I find this way of thinking abhorrent. Granted, when I impregnated Califia the first time, it was not planned, but I was happy when I found out for an all too brief moment before I learned of her operation. I do not understand the thinking of men who behave this way. The second time I left America to return to Wakanda, all I could think about was having a baby with Califia. Erik existed in my mind way before I even reunited with his mother physically. He was real to me even when he was just a thought._

 _I remember when I came home from Birnin Zana and Califia revealed to me that she was carrying him. She was so scared. Fearful that she would lose this child too. But I knew different. This time I was with her. We wanted this little one together. And Bast blessed us from on high. I know this to be true. The day he was born felt a bit like I was being reborn with him. My hands caught him. I held him first._

 _Our son._

 _My world has never been the same since he has come into my life with his mother. I can not imagine living a life without the two of them being in it. Califia has given me the most supreme gift with my son. She is the only woman who could give me a child like him. I ponder sometimes what type of child I would have made with Zinzi or some other woman from back home. Because his bloodline is so different, uniting Califia's hundreds of years of genetic mixing and separation from Africa with my Wakandan pedigree, Erik is a rare jewel. The best of the Old World Africans and the New World ones. My beautiful son._

 _I find him writing at his desk in his room quite often. I suspect it is because he sees me writing all the time in my journal. He likes to emulate Califia and I. I caught him in our bedroom opening my journal, his curiosity getting the better of him to cause him to violate my privacy. I told him about going through my things without permission. I had no fear of him reading anything that would give my secret identity away. My words are written in my native language. He is beginning to learn the Wakandan alphabet. He is fascinated by the fact that we have more letter/symbols than English. I have been creating a separate journal for him, recording things that will help him understand my culture for when I feel it is time for him to know the truth._

 _He is sprouting up like a strong tree. He is seven years old now. About to turn eight. He is in the sixth grade and excels in math and science. He loves history and social studies._

 _Califia and I had to have a serious discussion last night about allowing Erik to attend a local high school part-time for math and computer science, or have him do independent study at home. It feels like every year he excels more and we have to decide what to do with his education. Califia wants him to have the balance of children close to his own age. We are always having slumber parties and play dates with children from her studio. His regular school day finds him around older students, while his extracurricular activities are filled with age-matched peers from our social circles. I think he finds a good balance, but he tends to like older people. He loves sitting with Nana Jean a listening to her stories, especially when she has a card game with what Califia calls a hen party; a group of older women who drink, smoke, play spades and gossip._

 _Erik has taken up drumming and recently received his fourth capoeira belt. I am very proud of him._

 _His Uncle Bakari is coming to visit him for his birthday and they will no doubt drum together and play the berimbau for hours. Bakari has been a true brother to me and he has taken my son under his wing as if we were blood family. I am truly grateful for all these years of friendship with him. Bakari and Shavonne found out that they can not have children of their own now. Shavonne suffered from ovarian cancer two years ago and had her ovaries removed. It was a difficult conversation to have with my brother Bakari, but he and Shavonne are considering adoption, and they have focused a lot of love on Erik over the years. They are like his second parents._

 _Tonight Erik is having a sleepover with his buddy Walter. They've been hanging tough since they first met in pre-school. Walter's parents are always happy to have their son stay with us. I think it is because Erik is a positive influence on Walter. Maybe they think Erik's smarts will rub off on their child._

 _My son is an introvert. He can be gregarious and appear extroverted when he is with his friends, but he has the tendency to hang back and take in his surroundings before engaging with people. We used to think he was shy once he started elementary school, but the reality is quite different. He observes. Slowly warms up to all that is around him. And then he acts._

 _He is very particular about how he looks and dresses. Likes things in his room and around him organized and clean. Neat._

 _Califia is doing well despite the fact that we did have a recent pregnancy scare. Her middle school went through a strike and the stress and worry affected her health. For about two weeks we thought she was pregnant because she had missed a cycle. I admit I was ecstatic. She was actually excited herself until she saw a doctor and it was confirmed that she was not with child. A week later her cycle resumed and we told ourselves that it would have been a welcome surprise. We have been very careful with birth control, but it is my desire to have her pregnant again. And I want her to have our next child in Wakanda. I want to conceive our next little one in my home country. I want a daughter._

 _Califia predicted it, and I have been holding off on speaking on returning to Birnin Zana with our family, but Erik has begun to ask me about home. He asks why he does not get to meet my family. I have tried to avoid direct answers by planting the idea that my family is estranged and that it is difficult to communicate with them. He seems to accept this answer. It is no different than Califia's relationship with her mother and brothers. They do not often see each other because of distance. My son does not push the issue, but I can see in his eyes that he knows there is more to the story than I am telling him._

 _I am writing this in bed._

 _Califia is asleep next to me. Her hair is all over the place and she is in a deep slumber. While the boys were downstairs watching tv and playing video games while lying on the floor with sleeping bags, I was able to sneak a spanking session with her. We did not plan on it, but I walked in from saying goodnight to the boys and found her reading a book in our bed. She had on one of my old undershirts with a T-back design that she liked and just a pair of yellow bikini panties. She turned over to look at me and there was something about the way she stared at me that reminded me of the days when she would be in my bed at my old grad school housing. I reached over and slapped her ass and just marveled at how thick and healthy and gorgeous she looked. Almost eleven years of me knowing her have gone by, and she still gives me a thrill when I look at her._

 _I made her get on her hands and knees and pulled her panties part way down to her thighs. I spanked her while stroking my dick. She let me play with her pussy with my free hand. My fingers were inside of her when she climaxed, and I let her walls just coat my hand with her slickness. Her pussy is incredible, that is the only way I can describe it. She probably thought I would ride her doggy style, but I just wanted to cum on her face. It is something that I derive great pleasure in doing. The primitive need to mark her with my semen is just a thing I crave if I do not cum inside of her. It makes me feel like I own her. She is mine. No one else can have the honor of painting her face in that way. When she looks up at me, when her lips are parted, when she is waiting for me to release, I just cum so hard that it hurts._

 _Tonight I had a lot of pent up frustration from work at the shop. Nothing serious, but I knew I was going to need her tonight to calm me down. I groaned so loud when I came, and even more when I saw how much I shot all over her face. She will not move once I have ejaculated on her. She knows I like to stare at her with my semen all over her. I just love to mark her in that way. Some deep-seated urge to watch my fluid drip down her beautiful freckled face. She gives me the most intense look and then I want to do it again. I like to have her wet and slippery and soaking when I am done with her._

 _I so badly want to wake her up right now and push my dick back into her. The older we get, the more I need to fuck her. She makes comments sometimes to me about how my sex drive should be slowing down. Most men my age reach a certain plateau in their sex drive. What she doesn't know is that my body is not normal. I was created by a man who ingested the heart-shaped herb before he was ever married. When my brother and I were conceived our DNA was already different, superior to regular people. As long as I take care of myself, my body will not slow down like the average man. Thus, my sex drive will not be thwarted. I will probably fuck the way I do now until I am a very old man…_

N'Jobu saw a flicker of light under the bedroom door. The angle of the light let him know that Erik was in his room.

N'Jobu closed his journal and left the bed to quietly investigate.

Erik's door was ajar, and he was at his desk writing. Califia had bought him a large dark brown journal that she tried to closely match to N'Jobu's leather-bound journal for him. His face was hunkered down and his right hand was scribbling furiously.

"JaJa," N'Jobu said.

Erik turned away from his journal and looked up at his father. The light from his desk lamp gave the back of his head a halo effect. His baby 'fro looked springy with soft curls.

"Baba…"

"Why are you up so late? Is Walter still downstairs?"

"He's asleep. I wanted to write some things down."

"What sort of things?" N'Jobu asked stepping closer to Erik's desk.

Erik's eyes flitted away from N'Jobu's and glanced down at his writing hand.

"You won't tell Mom, will you?"

"Depends on what you're writing about. Is it something serious?"

N'Jobu took a seat on Erik's bed watching his son's face with curiosity.

"I don't want Mom to know because it's embarrassing."

N'Jobu leaned forward and kept his hands on his knees in an open stance to help Erik relax.

"Go ahead and tell me, Son."

"I had an accident…while I was sleeping…not an accident really…um…my penis…"

N'Jobu cocked his head to the side.

"Your penis what?"

"It got hard, Baba."

N'Jobu let a small smile peek from his lips.

"We've talked about this before. That's natural. Your body is growing and changing and sometimes while you are asleep you will have an erection even at your age—"

"I wasn't really asleep, Baba. I was kind of touching myself."

"Oh."

Oh.

N'Jobu made sure to watch his tone. They hadn't really had the masturbation talk yet.

"Touching yourself is also natural and good. It lets you understand your body and what feels good to you. It is best to do that privately, JaJa."

N'Jobu was beginning to feel like he needed to wake Califia up for this part of the conversation.

"I have a situation at school," Erik said.

"Okay."

Erik looked behind N'Jobu.

"Is Mom asleep?"

"She is."

Erik's face looked fretful.

"JaJa, you can tell me about it."

Erik took a deep breath and spoke with his head down.

"There are these two girls at my school. One is in my P.E. class and the other is in the classroom next to mine. They both like me…."

Erik's eyes glanced up at N'Jobu.

"…and I like them both. Joy, the girl in my P.E. class said I had to decide who I liked best and let them know back at school on Monday. Her and the other girl Amelle are going to wait for me in front of the flag pole. I can't decide."

N'Jobu kept his face neutral, but he was dying of laughter inside. The most stressful occurrence thus far in his son's school life was liking two girls. Two girls who demanded that he make a choice.

"You like them both equally?"

"Yes. That's why…that's why I was touching myself. I was thinking of them and my thoughts made me get excited and then that _accident_ happened—"

"Erik, having an erection is not an accident when you touch yourself. It's okay to do that. Thinking of girls will make that happen a lot. Especially two girls that you like."

"I wanted to see who I liked better when I thought of them while doing that. But it worked for them both."

N'Jobu tried not to let the laughter inside of himself spill out and make his son feel ashamed. The logic behind his masturbation was too precious.

"What makes you like them both equally?"

Erik's face scrunched up a bit.

"I like that they are older than me."

"How much older?"

"Joy is eleven and Amelle is twelve."

An eleven-year-old and a twelve-year-old interested in an eight-year-old. Holy Bast.

"What else do you like about them?"

"They are both funny. I like humor in a woman."

N'Jobu laughed out loud at that. Erik looked sheepish but a smile came across his face, his soft dimples popping out in his cheeks.

"Go on."

"They are both pretty. And smart. I like smart girls. Joy plays basketball with me and Amelle can play chess and beats me sometimes. I like how Joy laughs and Amelle is nice to people who don't have friends."

"Hmmm, I can see how this can be difficult for you. They gave you until Monday to decide?"

"Yes. I came up here to write about it. I want to figure this out, Baba. If I choose Joy, Amelle will feel hurt. If I choose Amelle, then Joy will be upset. If I don't choose any of them, then they both will be mad. Then I won't have a basketball partner or a chess partner anymore for recess. Plus Caleb Baxter has been trying to throw salt in my game by telling me that I just want to be a player. I don't even know what that is really. I asked cousin Junie and he said I should ask you because you would know."

"Junie said that?"

"Yes."

N'Jobu clasped his hands together.

"I think you should get some sleep and not worry too much about Joy and Amelle tonight. We can talk more about it this weekend after Walter is gone. Okay?"

Erik looked relieved to have someone share his burden. N'Jobu stood up.

"Don't stay up too long. You don't want to leave Walter by himself downstairs. If you have any more accidental thoughts of Joy or Amelle, have them in private, understand?"

"Yes, Baba."

N'Jobu leaned over and kissed Erik on his forehead.  
"Goodnight, Son. Sleep well."

He left his son's room and returned to his own closing the door. He crawled under the covers and was startled to hear Califia giggling on her side of the bed, wide awake.

"Did you hear us?" N'Jobu asked.

"I heard everything," she said covering her mouth.

"Great," he said.

"Don't worry. I know he doesn't want me to know, so I will feign ignorance. But you were so sweet with him. God, he seems so young to be having these feelings and desires. I just want him to be an innocent little boy forever."

"I need to find out what Junie has been telling him about me."

"I'm sure he's heard Junie and Bakari talking about you when you didn't know he was around. But listen, I fell out when he said he liked humor in a woman!"

Califia covered her mouth again to keep her laughter down.

"Well, to an eight-year-old, a girl three or four years older is a woman to him," N'Jobu said.

"Wait! And then he said that other boy was throwing salt in his game…ohmigod that is all Junie right there!"

N'Jobu laughed with her and they tried their best to keep their voices low.

"Who do you think he'll pick?" she asked.

"My money is on the basketball player. You know ball is life with him."

"Nah, my bet is the chess player. She shows kindness to people who are scorned, and Erik has a soft spot for underdogs."

"Care to place a wager?" he said.

"We are terrible parents, but I got five on Amelle."

###

It never fails to happen.

Like an embedded natural alarm system, Califia can tell when N'Jobu has left their bed when she is asleep. She was in the midst of a pleasant dream about guacamole and her Nana's chicken enchiladas when she felt something off and broke away from her dream state. Her eyes popped open and she saw the book she had been reading wedged under N'Jobu's pillow. He was gone and his journal was lying on the nightstand.

She sat still listening for a moment, thinking he was in the restroom, but then she heard his voice in Erik's room.

"I don't want Mom to know because it's embarrassing."

Fully alert, Califia sat up and cocked her ear toward the door. Partway through their conversation, she had to hold her pillow to her mouth so they wouldn't hear her chuckling.

When N'Jobu returned to bed, she couldn't help but reveal her awakened state. After making bets about who Erik would pick, she and N'Jobu laid in their bed together not saying a word. Each probably lost in their thoughts about Erik.

"How old were you when you realized you liked a girl?" she asked.

"I think maybe I was five. It was a girl from a prominent family in Niganda. She used to kiss me under the table when my father would visit her father. I haven't thought of her in years. She was really something. Just a year older than me, but she was kind of worldly for a six-year-old."

"You were kissing at five? These girls after Erik are almost junior high age. What if they pressure him into doing things he's not equipped to handle yet?"

"He was mature enough to talk to me about something so personal right away. I feel that he will talk to us if he feels pressure or discomfort from the situation. I say we let him figure this out on his own."

"What would an eleven or twelve-year-old see in an eight-year-old boy?"

"Have you met our son?" N'Jobu said giving a sharp laugh to his question.

"I know he's very good-looking, but when I was twelve, the last thing I was checking for was a little dude."

"He's mature. Talented. Brilliant. He came from my loins. What are you missing?"

Califia slapped N'Jobu's arm.

"The conceit—"

"What conceit? I'm stating a fact. That's my seed. Have you seen him work his dimples at your studio when he's flirting? Have you actually watched him flirt with girls and women? The boy is a master."

"But is that manipulation or genuine interest? Boys use girls all the time. I don't want him to be a dog."

"Am I a dog?"

"What?"

"He comes from me. I'm raising him to respect and cherish women. Do you think he'd turn into a dog when I'm teaching him how to be a non-toxic man? He comes from you too. You don't tolerate any bullshit from men, and he sees that. You have to remember, when he was smaller, he wanted to be more like you than me. Would a dog spring from that?"

"I'm not ready for all this," Califia said covering her face and groaning.

"It's not about us being ready, but us preparing him to be a young man and then a fully-grown man."

"I know…but still…that's my baby—"

"He'll always be your baby," he said rolling over to face her.

N'Jobu held her until he drifted off to sleep. She stayed awake listening to his breathing. She could hear Erik and Walter up again playing video games even though it was past midnight.

She thought about what N'Jobu said about Erik flirting at her studio.

She allowed Erik to take her hip-hop dance class and she treated him just like any other student. There was one class for all age groups and the little ones had to keep up if they were going to hang with Califia. She often used Erik to demonstrate complicated steps, and when the class worked on the moves together as a large group, her son would slink to the back to dance next to people he was interested in. Sometimes it was to compete with older dancers, and sometimes it was to be near cute girls. He would simply dance and girls would flock to be near him. If someone had trouble with a step, he would talk to them and show them the move slowly. Then he would compliment them on mastering it.

Once he had their attention, he would move away to the front again and be next to her to show off his prowess at keeping up with her. And she played right into it by dancing with him in front of the mirror and counting off steps for him to further demonstrate. Her little boy was a beast with his moves and she often let him go off in class with the music, gassing him up as he killed any routine she put together. It was over when he freestyled and she would often have to shut him down when he went off and laughed at her trying to cage his groove. Then those damn dimples would come out and the class would hoot and holler. That little negro really did have some game. No wonder Joy and Amelle were demanding his attention despite his young age.

N'Jobu's hand drifted across her chest and he squeezed one of her nipples through the t-shirt she wore and stretched his legs out. She snuggled against him, placing her head on his chest.

"Are they still playing downstairs?" he asked while clearing his throat.

"Yeah."

"I told him not to stay up too late. What time am I taking them to the movies tomorrow?"

"Eleven o'clock matinee."

"Can we change it to later?"

"No, Walter's mom is picking him up from the theater, so make sure you call her when the movie is almost over so she can be waiting in the parking lot."

"You teaching at the studio?"

"Yeah, then I'm going to sit in on my Dad's capoeira class. I think it's time I get this final belt."

His eyes opened. There was a smile on his face. She could see it from the moonlight bathing them from the skylight.

"So a trip to Brazil?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. Erik wants to try for his next cord too."

"I'll get tickets for us then."

"The baptisado is around the time of the city council election. This could be Negra Li's year finally. If she gets in office this time around, we could really do big things there and in Oakland with our non-profit."

N'Jobu kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad I get to be around brilliant Black women."

"I think this will be a great experience for Erik. We can help Negra Li campaign and he can spend time with Axiel and the other old heads."

Califia tilted her head up.

"Are they in the kitchen?"

She heard pots and pans moving around and water running in the kitchen sink.

"Time for them to call it a night," she said jumping out of the bed to put an end to midnight snacking.

###

N'Jobu watched Erik carefully button his shirt for school. His favorite forest green button up. He had put aloe vera gel in his hair to make his curls shine and he couldn't decide on which pair of sneakers to sport.

"The blue or white ones, Baba?"

"White," N'Jobu said.

"How do I look?"

"Smooth."

Erik grinned. He took a deep breath.

"Just go with your heart, Son. It'll all turn out okay."

"I hope so."

Erik took a good long look at himself in his bedroom mirror.

Today was the day.

The choosing of a girlfriend and the ending of a friendship if he chose wrong according to Erik.

Califia kept up the masquerade of not knowing what was going on, but she still cooked him his favorite breakfast of waffles and bacon and came up with the pretense of having to ride with N'Jobu when he dropped Erik off at school because of car issues.

When they all rode over to Erik's school, N'Jobu made sure to park near the flag pole so he and Califia could scope out the main event without Erik really seeing them. They both watched him hop out the backseat and put on his backpack. He waved to them both, hooked his fingers in the backpack straps and trudged his way toward the flag pole.

"I think that's them…it is! There are the girls!" Califia squealed.

Two girls both wearing designer brand t-shirts and jeans waited by the flag pole. One was a short dark brown-skinned cutie who was a bit pudgy, and the other was an equally adorable skinny whip of a thing with bow legs, and golden-brown skin. Both had dark big bushy hair, and both had their hands on their hips when Erik approached them.

"Here we go," N'Jobu said.

Califia reached out and held his hand as they peeped the drama.

"Should we really be watching this? What if it goes south? There's no way I can pretend to not know if he comes home with a broken heart…oh, my poor baby!" Califia said.

"Hold tight, girl," N'Jobu said, his face animated but his heart in his throat too along with Califia.

"I can't watch," she said covering her eyes.

"Shh," he said.

"What's happening?"

"Stop hiding your eyes and just watch."

They both gazed over at their son as they watched his head bob a bit as he was talking, his hands gesticulating a bit as he explained his reasoning for whomever he was choosing.

"God, he looks so calm and diplomatic," Califia said.

They watched both girls listen, their faces betraying nothing until suddenly they both stared at each other then looked at Erik together at the same time. The dark brown-skinned girl said a few words and she looked calm while saying it. She then turned to the golden brown-skinned girl and pointed at her.

"Uh oh, looks like he picked Miss Bow Legs," N'Jobu said.

The other girl said a few words and then her fingers were pointing back at the other girl.

"This may be a flag on the play, lil thick Mama may be the winner," Califia said.

Both girls finally stopped talking when Erik resumed his words. When he was done, he placed his hands back on his backpack straps.

Both girls looked at one another again and then—

"Wait. Wait! What just happened?" Califia squeaked in the passenger seat.

N'Jobu started laughing and slapped a hand on his steering wheel.

"Oh, my Gawd! No he didn't!" Califia said.

"His choice!" N'Jobu said.

They both watched the two girls kiss each side of Erik's cheeks and walk on either side of him onto the school campus. All together.

"That boy chose them both, didn't he?" Califia said leaning back in the passenger seat and folding her arms across her chest.

"We don't know for sure—"

"They were both smiling and kissing his cheeks at the same time. That is all you!"

"Me?!"

"That's some N'Jobu Dumisani Udaku maneuvering. That boy knows what a player is—"

"Player? How is it playing when they both agree to it?"

"Shut up!"

N'Jobu laughed and started up his car. Califia looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who used to juggle several people at the same time. Polyamory is your thing. That's you he's taking after," N'Jobu said.

"Tuh."

"I guess our bet is moot now?"

"Clearly. Make sure you get the 411 when he comes home today."

"I'm going to mind my business and let him tell us what he wants us to know."

"You ain't right. How am I supposed to look at him at dinner?"

"Just like you normally do."

Califia shook her head.

"Califia, don't you mess this up being nosey."

"I won't."

###

"So, did anything exciting happen at school today?"

Califia felt N'Jobu's eyes on her face as she watched Erik tuck into his plate of rice and spicy plantains.

"No," Erik said reaching for a bowl of cauliflower.

She felt N'Jobu's foot nudge her ankle under the table.

"Erik, your mom wants to go up for her final cord at the next baptisado in Sao Paulo."

Erik's eyes got big. Califia spooned a bit of rice into her mouth.  
"For real, Mom?"

"Yep. You feel like training with me, maybe go for your next cord too?'

"Yeah!" he said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Auntie Li is running for city council again, so we're going to help her out while we're there. That means we'll be gone for a while. Are you cool with that?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Baba will get the tickets for us early…but Erik, that means you'll miss computer camp this year."

"That's okay, I've been coding some stuff on my own and I can catch up on what I missed with Walter. His mom is finally letting him go this summer."

"That's good to hear," she said.

They ate more food and talked about mundane things, and Erik watched Califia interact with his father with great intent. When they were enjoying a slice of Nana's famous coconut cake, Erik seemed fidgety.

"What's wrong, JaJa?" Califia asked.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

Califia glanced over at N'Jobu and his calm eyes telegraphed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sure, go ahead, baby."

Erik's eyes drifted over to N'Jobu's and then he sat up a bit in his seat.

"What was it about Baba that made you like him so much?"

Califia felt her heart flutter. He was trying to share his new feelings with her in a round-about -way.

"Did you like him when you first met him?"

"She did not, Son—"

"Wait! When I first met you, I was in the middle of something important—"

"You barely wanted to give me the time of day—"

"I was starving—"

"So that's a no?" Erik asked.

Califia picked at her cake.

"I found your father interesting. And handsome…but he was already going after another girl when I met him."

"For real, Baba?"

Califia stuck a big bite of cake into her mouth and stared at N'Jobu. His face looked stricken, like he had betrayed his own son by being with another woman before her.

"Uh—" N'Jobu said.

"Uh, nothing. I was in the middle of talking to your father about his bracelet when this other girl walked right in front of me and took him away. Just like that!" Califia snapped her fingers. Erik's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Who could be better than my mother, Baba?"

"Say that, baby. Answer your son. Who could be better than moi?"

She could see already that N'Jobu wanted her to shut up. She could also see that glint in his eye that told her he was going to get her back later. Hopefully in bed.

"We were in University. Uncle Bakari wanted me to meet some new people so that's what I was doing. I met a lot of people there that night. Not just your mother."

"So what made you pick her?"

N'Jobu folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the table while looking Califia dead in her face.

"She was fierce, JaJa. So fierce. When I looked at her, I couldn't see anyone else. That's the honest truth, Son. It wasn't just the way your mother looked. It was how she made me feel. Strong. Powerful. Happy. Special. Curious and open to new ideas…just so many things that made me feel alive and whole. No other woman has ever made me feel like that. When she was away from me, I was miserable…I didn't feel like myself without her. When she was by my side, I knew I could conquer the world. That's how I knew she was the one for me. That's how I knew. And I love her more every day each time I look at you, JaJa. I hope you can be so lucky one day."

Califia felt water prick her eyes, but she tried to hold back any tears. When she glanced back over at Erik, his bright eyes studied her face and she started to cry.

"Come here, girl," N'Jobu said reaching his arm out for her.

Califia moved out of her seat and sat on his lap. She buried her face in his neck and he stroked her back.

"Hey…hey…you know that's what you mean to me…" N'Jobu whispered in her ear.

Califia wiped her eyes and turned to face Erik. She cleared her throat and sat up on N'Jobu's lap so that she was leaning into him.

"One time I was visiting a museum with your father. We were looking at blankets and pictures from his country. We were still getting to know each other. Not exactly friends, but getting there. I asked him if he could take me to one place in his country, he said it was this river that was like a natural sauna. I was looking up at his face and I thought I could be with him forever. That was also the day he first kissed me—"

"Aye, you kissed me first!"

"Oh yeah, I did—"

"That's when all that started?" Erik asked.

"Yeah," Califia said staring at N'Jobu, ready to take his lips in hers right then and there.

Erik stood up and walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around Califia's waist and placed his head on her chest.

"I'm glad you found each other. I think you should apologize to Mom for letting that other woman interrupt your first meeting, Baba," Erik said.

"Apologize!" Califia demanded and N'Jobu kissed her instead.


	15. Chapter 15

" _ **I am known to stay awake  
(A beautiful world I'm trying to find)  
A beautiful world I'm trying to find  
(A beautiful world, I'm trying to find)  
I've been in search of myself  
(A beautiful world) a beautiful world  
It's just too hard for me to find  
(Dreams, dreams)  
Said it's just too hard for me to find  
(Dreams, dreams)  
I am in the search of something new  
(A beautiful world I'm trying to find)  
Searchin' me,  
Searching inside of you  
And that's fo' real**_

 _ **What if it were no niggas  
Only master teachers?  
I stay woke (Dreams dreams)…"**_

 _ **Erykah Badu—**_ **"Master Teacher"**

N'Jobu thought he was alone crouched low on the roof of an abandoned seedy building. The optic lenses in his night vision spy glasses easily picked out heat signatures below him. Two bodies were hidden in darkness but easily detected by him. Who else was on to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he was after this far from the city?

The agents he was looking for were a no show thus far. He was taking a chance being there because he wasn't sure if this was the exact location he wanted after he was able to decipher a few cryptic communications between the people he was after and their handlers. He decided to find out who his unwanted visitors were.

He slipped down from the roof and made his way around to where the two targets hid. He pulled two guns from two hidden holsters on his body and crept closer until he was behind them. Adjusting his night vision to clear vision, he was surprised to see that the extra intruders bum rushing his show were the two twins he followed years ago. For them to be where he was could not be a random coincidence. He knew they would be strapped, so he activated a preemptive vibranium shield around himself from his kimoyo beads just in case.

"Hey," he whispered.

When they spun around to look at him, he trained his gun on both their foreheads. They both raised their hands.

"Don't even try for your weapons," he said.

One of the twins recognized him.

"You're that guy…from the club…long time ago," she said.

They were both still rocking short 'fros, but their hair color was natural this time around. The only difference between them was that the one who spoke had longer hair.

"I remember you too. What's your deal? Why are you two here?"

One twin looked at the other.

"Why are you here?" the longer-haired twin asked.

"The man with the steel in his hand gets his questions answered first," he said.

"We're looking for someone," the shorter-haired twin said.

"Don't tell him anything—"

"What difference does it make? Maybe he can help us—"

A light flashed over their heads. A car.

"Shit," N'Jobu said, "come on, we're going up to the roof. Move your asses," he hissed waving his guns directing them to move in front of him.

They all jogged discreetly to the building he came from and hauled ass up the stairs five stories and onto the roof.

"Get down," he said.

"We need to see if these are the people we're looking for," Long Hair said.

The three of them peered over the side and watched a security guard step from the car and check some locks on the building across from them. He left in a matter of minutes. N'Jobu eyed the women again.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"Our brother," Short Hair said reaching into her pocket. N'Jobu aimed his gun for her head again.

"It's just a cell phone," she said pulling out the phone and swiping the face. She held up the phone to him. It was a picture of a little boy. He recognized the face from eight years ago. The child that used to be in Califia's class. She swiped another picture of their whole family in happier times.

"Terrell Greenley," he said.

"You know him?!" The Long-Haired twin said leaning forward. N'Jobu put away his guns. He knew they wouldn't do anything to him once he spoke their brother's name.

"My wife was his teacher."

The twins looked confused and hopeful at the same time.

"He was taken away from your home and placed in a facility in Los Angeles."

N'Jobu watched the short-haired twin cover her mouth and break down in tears. The longer haired sister breathed deeply.

"Are they still alive?"

"I believe they are."

The one twin tried to comfort the other and N'Jobu could feel their pain envelop him.

"We were in school when they took our family. Arizona State University. We didn't hear from our parents for a long time, so we caught a bus home and they were gone. Everything was just as they left it. Furniture, clothes…food. But they were gone and no one could give us answers. Because we were in college we were left on our own. We have been looking for our family ever since. The only clue we had was the white woman who showed up at our apartment before they were taken. That bitch I followed into the club on that night you were there. I was going to run them out for my sister to snatch up. But they had switched cars on us and got away."

"Tell us where they are keeping them," the Short-Haired twin said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kat. That's Randi."

"JoJo,' he said.

There was no sense in lying to them about who he was. If they were smart enough to detect and track S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, they were sharp enough to figure out who his fake self was.

"I don't know if they are still there. Eight years is a long time—"

"You are the first real clue we've had in a long time. Even if it's a dead-end, we want to find out for ourselves. Help us and we can help you out. You need weapons? We got that on lock. Need us to hack into some shit? We handle it."

He stared at the two of them. What a turn of life this was for them. College students turned spymasters and gun runners. He knew his job. Observe. Collect information. Do not interfere. The twins were attuned to his every facial expression. What could it hurt to tell them where the Los Angeles facility was? He wasn't going down there himself. All he needed to do was find the agents he was after and find out who their superiors were on the chain of command so he could report it back to Wakanda.

The sound of another car distracted them again.

The three of them peered over the side of the roof. Sleek silver caddy SUV with government decals. The agents they were all waiting for stepped out along with a third agent. Bingo. N'Jobu's glasses took pictures and sent the images to his computer at the apartment to start facial recognition. He scanned the plates on the vehicle. The agents walked inside the building across from them. His work here was done. He had already installed recording devices inside the other building. He could listen in on their conversations later in his safe house.

"Give me your phone," he said to Kat.

He found a notepad function and typed in the address of the Los Angeles facility.

"I don't know if your family is still there, but good luck. It's a fortress and heavily guarded," he told them wiping down the cell with his shirt.

"Thank you," Randi said. Her face was sweet-looking. It was hard to believe she was the same woman who jammed a gun in his side and was ready to take him out. What would they be doing if they didn't have to find their stolen family?

"Guess you won't need to follow ole girl anymore," he quipped.

"I'm going to kill her," Kat said. Randi gave her sister a glaring look. N'Jobu was shocked by the statement.

"Kat…" Randi said turning to face her twin.

"That bitch has got to pay. She was the one who found our family. She was the one who made them disappear. I don't give a fuck who she works for. Our family may be dead. But I will have the satisfaction of taking the last breath away from her. We don't need her now. He told us what we wanted to get from her. Her life is over."

Kat stormed away from Randi and headed toward the door that led back down into the building. Randi hot-tailed it after her. N'Jobu followed behind. He wasn't about to be caught at a murder scene.

###

Califia watched Erik try to handle two machetes in his hand.

She held her breath as he moved in time with her father inside the studio. The blades looked menacing and too big in her son's hands. She wanted him to practice with the sticks but her father insisted that he had to learn the way she did if he was going to be good. And sometimes one was injured when practicing martial arts. Her heart kept jumping as she watched Dante choreograph Erik's steps. She saw Erik's arms quiver as he tried his best to hold the weight in his hands. When he dropped a blade, she saw his whole demeanor change. He was angry with himself.

"It's okay, Erik. We all have to learn. We all drop the blades," Dante said.

Erik leaned down and picked up the machete again and when Dante hit it with his own, Erik dropped it again. In his frustration he threw down both blades and stomped away from Dante.

"JaJa!" she called out. Erik stopped, his back turned to her.

"Is that how you treat Grandpop?" she said walking around him.

Erik's chest was rising and falling rapidly and his lips were twisted up. His eyes were filled with anger.

"It's called practice, and it's called practice for a reason. You can't expect to be perfect at something right away. Those blades are heavy. You'll get stronger."

She could see his breathing calming down, but his face was still blazing with heat at his failure to hold onto the machetes. Califia glanced at her father and then she took a quick look at some of the other students in the class who were watching. Older teenagers.

"Show your mestre his due respect and then come with me," she said walking away from him and grabbing a light sweater to cover her t-shirt. She waited by the front door as Erik turned around and bowed to his grandfather. He then picked up the blades he had thrown on the floor and handed them to the next student, a sixteen-year-old who Califia thought was one of the best in the class.

She held the front door open for Erik and he walked out in front of her.

Once they were outside, they walked together side by side. She was going to take him to the corner market and get him some chips and an iced tea.

"If you want to be in Grandpop's class you have to control your anger when you mess up. I used to get mad all the time and you know what happened to me?"

He shook his head as he looked up at her.

"He kicked me out of the class."

"For real?"

"For real. I wasn't allowed to come back for a long time. You have to channel your anger sometimes. Make it work for you in a positive way so that it doesn't mess you up. Do you want Grandpop to kick you out of the class?"

"No."

"Then figure out how to use your anger, Baby. Anger can be a gift. I learned that lesson. When I was allowed to come back, I used my anger, my frustrations, all of that to get better at my skills."

He nodded and she rubbed the top of his curls.

"The machetes are so heavy," he said.

"I know, I remember struggling with them."

"Why can't we just have kid-sized machetes?"

"What, you want to fight with 2 steak knives?"

Erik giggled.

"No."

Closing in on the market, Califia could already see trouble ahead, the usual loiterers who hung around the front. The typical young thugnificents who had nothing better to do than hang around at night a pester people. It was tiresome.

"Hey, Miz Lay-dee!"

One particular annoyance called out to her with a sing-song voice and she rolled her eyes as they walked past him into the store.

"Roll them eyes if you want to but I still see you, Ma."

She saw Erik cut his eyes at the man.

"Ignore him, JaJa," Califia said.

She allowed Erik to roam around the store to get what he wanted. She picked up some rolling papers and a bag of Cheetos for herself. Not exactly healthy snacking, but she wanted something salty. She checked her phone and saw that N'Jobu was on his way home. She texted him that they were at the studio. He hit her back up and said he would pick them up and take them out for dinner.

"Can I have a coke?" Erik said.

"No. Ice tea is even cutting it close. You are in training."

"So are you," he said peeping her bag of Cheetos and rolling papers.

"Don't get smart," she said thumping his cheek playfully.

She paid for their snacks and was putting her card away when the loud mouth from outside walked in.

"'Sup, Ma? You and shorty doin' alright tonight?"

"We're fine," she said swiping her eyes at him.

"I can see you're fine," he said.

"C'mon, Erik, let's go," she said with some urgency in her voice. She didn't like the way this dude was coming at her, and she didn't want to make a scene in front of her son. The man had to be drunk or high, and there was no telling if he had a piece on him. Sometimes all it took was one tiny thing to set a man off before he became dangerous. It would be different if she were by herself. But with her son next to her, she wasn't about to pop off. She waited for Erik to walk in front of her so she could block him from the annoying man, but the guy reached out and slapped her ass. Hard.

"Ooh, you thick girl, I like that, yes indeed," he said, a slimy grin spreading on his lips.

"Don't you touch my mother!" Erik yelled.

Before she could reach out for him and pull him back, her child was up in the air, scaling the man's body and wrapping his legs around the shocked man's neck. Fucking. Him. Up.

"Oh, shit, Erik!" She yelled.

Erik had his can of ice tea in his hand and was smashing it repeatedly against the man's face. The man spun around knocking into a display of potato chip snacks. Erik dropped down and swept his right leg in a circle, knocking the harasser onto the floor.

"Okay, baby, come on, let's go!" She hollered reaching for Erik's arm.

"The fuck's going on?!"

One of the other guys from outside came in to check on his friend. Califia pushed him back.

"Bitch!" he screamed. Califia side-stepped him.  
"Erik, let's go!"

She watched Erik turn back around and stomp on the first man's side with his foot. The second man reached down and snatched Erik by his shirt hauling him up in the air.

"Nigga, let go of my son!" she yelled.

Califia struck the man in the neck with her hands, then shoved his head forward with the open heel of her hand. She reached for Erik and an elbow smashed into her mouth.

"Mom!" Erik cried out.

"I'm okay!" She yelled feeling blood dribble down her chin from the cut in her lip. The shit stung like a muthafucka.

Erik twisted around in the man's hand and bit him. The man dropped Erik waving his hand around while cursing up a storm. Erik ran to her and stood in front of her, blocking the two men from touching her again. She saw his hands draw up and his fingers curl into an ulwa stance. His father's way.

Califia heard her cell phone chime. She knew whose ringtone it was. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw N'Jobu's avatar. She swiped the phone.

"Where are you?" she heard N'Jobu ask.

"Baba, some man hit Mom at the store!" Erik yelled at her phone.

###

James was laughing at some corny joke Dante was telling him when N'Jobu pulled out his cell. Califia and Erik had only gone up the street according to Dante.

"You want to come to dinner with us?" N'Jobu asked Dante.

"No, you young folks go have fun. I'm beat. I need Cali to be teaching these classes now. These kids wear me out too fast. James, you should take a class with us."

James shrugged.

"I'm not much of a fighter, Mr. Stevens. I've seen Cali too. I don't know if I can keep up."

"Erik is the one to watch. The boy is fast. You should have seen him earlier, Dayclean. He was pissed when he couldn't hold onto the machetes. Threw them on the floor and had a fit."

"He threw the weapons down in class?" N'Jobu asked feeling disappointed with his son's behavior.

"Cali had a little talk with him. That's why she took him for a walk."

N'Jobu dialed Califia's number.

"Where are you?"

He was not prepared to hear his son yelling for him.

"What's the matter?" James asked when N'Jobu shoved his cell in his back pocket.

"Come on," N'Jobu said and James followed him out of the studio.

He felt heat rising in his face and his jaw grew taut. He could see the store ahead of him and soon his feet were moving faster. He could hear James running behind him.

When he shoved open the corner market's glass doors, he could see his son patting Califia's back. She had a piece of ice wrapped in a napkin against her lip and the store clerk was fixing up an overturned display.

"What happened?" he said touching Califia's face. He pulled back her hand to look at her lip. It was split pretty bad. Would probably need stitches. Her eyes were watery from the pain.

"We're okay," she said.

Erik tugged on his arm.

"This guy was talking rude to Mom, and he hit her on her butt. He said she was thick and then I jumped him… and then his friend came in and grabbed me…. and mom whacked him and then he elbowed her in the face!"

N'Jobu listened to every word and all he saw was red.

"Where are these dudes?" he asked.

James moved around the store looking for the men.

"They ran outside when the store guy threatened to call the police," Erik said.

No need for the police.

"Wait here," he said to Califia.

He stormed outside with James at his heels.

"They went around there, Baba!" Erik yelled following them.

"Go back and be with your mother."

"But you don't know what they look like, Baba."

He didn't.

"Erik, come back here!" Califia said.

"Go back inside the store!" N'Jobu bellowed.

"Just forget those grimy niggas," Califia yelled back.

He walked further down the street with Erik and James.

"There they go!" Erik said pointing across the street.

"Which ones?" he asked.

There were five guys crowded near an old modified Impala.

"The big one with the blue shirt and chain, and the one with the white sweatshirt. Blue shirt smacked mom's butt. White sweatshirt grabbed me and hit her," Erik said.

"Go back to your mom."

"Baba—"

"I said go to your mom. James take him back for me," N'Jobu said crossing the street.

He approached the men. They sized him up. Before anyone could ask what the fuck he wanted, he had one hand around the throat of white sweatshirt and a gun on blue shirt. The other three men jumped back.

"When my woman and my son go to the store, they shouldn't be bothered. Just minding their own damn business and you lil bitches want to touch her and then hit her?"

His hand squeezed white sweatshirt's neck tighter, the man's eyes bulged. N'Jobu took his gun and beat the man several times in the face with it before kicking him onto the sidewalk.

"Shit man-"

"What the fuck—"

"—unnecessary—"

N'Jobu stuck his gun in the face of blue shirt ignoring the other men's comments.

"See, you just should've let them be. But you had to touch her ass. What hand did you touch her with?"

Blue shirt's eyes were petrified, but he lifted up his right hand. N'Jobu grabbed it, and with one swift yank and twist down onto his uplifted thigh, he broke the man's arm. Blue shirt screamed to wake the dead.

"Touch them again and see where you all end up," he said.

The other men stood back.

"Get the fuck up outta here and don't hang 'round here no more. You won't see me coming next time. I promise."

The untouched men gathered up their wounded friends and piled them into the old Chevy. They drove off fast. Shoving his gun into the back of his waistband, N'Jobu turned to face the other side of the street. He saw Erik standing with James watching him.

"I told you to take him back to his mother!"

James shrugged, "You might've needed my help. I'm not going to leave you hanging, bruh."

N'Jobu looked down at Erik. His son's eyes were shining and he was quiet.

Shit.

He saw the gun.

"Don't tell your mother you saw your Dad with a gun out, young buck," James said looking at Erik.

Erik nodded.

"Let's get back to your mom," N'Jobu said rubbing Erik's head.

Califia stood inside the store waiting for them. She saw blood on his shirt.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm good. Won't be bothered by those clowns anymore," he said reaching for her hand. He grimaced when he saw her lip again.

"You need stitches, girl."

"Shit," she said.

"Come on, we'll go to the emergency clinic."

They all walked back to the studio.

"What did you do to those guys?" she asked. Her voice sounded hesitant. Like she wanted to know and not know at the same time.

He didn't answer her. She glanced over at Erik and James.

"James?" she said.

"JoJo just took care of business, that's all."

She didn't ask Erik anything.

###

Four stitches closed her wound.

N'Jobu watched Califia sleep. He still felt rage inside his chest. Seeing her lip wounded like that kept him wide awake. She had described the way Erik just went ballistic in the store when the man touched her. He was proud of his son for defending his mother. He just worried that Erik would get the wrong idea about fighting, especially when N'Jobu pulled out a gun to beat a man with it.

He could've just used his hands, but he really wanted to inflict a huge amount of pain without injuring his own hand. Califia had been trying to persuade Erik to channel his anger in productive ways, and here he was using his anger to fuck up two men. In a way, it was productive. He was quite sure those men wouldn't be hanging around the store anytime soon, especially with the hurting he put on the two egregious characters.

He would have to have a private talk with Erik. Explain to him his violent act. He was enraged. He could've handled it another way. But the truth was he didn't want to handle it a different way. He wanted to fuck the men up for bringing ill will to his family. Molesting his woman, and breaking skin on her face…they were lucky he didn't kill them. Touching and injuring what belonged to him. He should've broken both arms and the other guy's elbow.

Califia shifted in her sleep, her body facing in toward him.

He reached out and stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. Still hurt?"

"Not so bad now. Painkiller kicked in."

Her eyes studied his face.

"Let it go, babe. It's over," she said.

He closed his eyes for a moment. This would sit with him for a while.

"How bad did you go off?"

His eyes opened back on her face.

"I did some damage."

"Did Erik see it?"

"Yes."

She sighed and turned onto her back.

"I wanted to mess those dudes up myself…but Erik was there…"

"I know. You didn't want to put him in harm's way."

"I get so tired of seeing men like that just being out there. The harassment and catcalling…the unsolicited conversations. Shit gets old. Erik has to see all that. He'll think it's normal to talk to women like that—"

"He didn't react as if it were normal."

"But I'm his mother. A relative. People see it happen so much that they become numb to it, especially if it's someone not connected to them. What if he grows up and thinks that shit is okay, just hanging out and acting that way—"

"My son would never do that."

"This place changes people."

"Not Erik."

"I hope you're right."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and her fingers went up and touched his lips.

"They were lucky I wasn't there when it went down," he said kissing her fingers.

"I know," she said.

"I'm the only one who can touch you."

His hand caressed her neck then gently rubbed her shoulder before falling on her breast.

"Just me," he said squeezing her softness.

"You might have a permanent scar," he said looking at her lips again and touching her face. Tension filled him once more and she stroked his cheek.

"Don't think about it anymore, okay?"

She moved his hand back to her breast.

He thumbed her nipple then traced a finger onto her belly, raising up her t-shirt. His finger lingered on her abdomen then slipped down to her panties. He pulled them off and she widened her legs pushing the bedcovers down for him. He shifted his weight and his eyes fell to look at her between her legs. He dragged two fingers up and down her center until glistening juices began to ooze out onto her folds. He pulled her inner lips open to stare at her pink inside.

"Baby," he groaned plunging two fingers inside of her. Her pussy made squelching sounds and he groaned even harder.

"Look at my pussy…getting all juicy," he whispered moving his digits in and out of her. Her eyes never wavered from his. Her lips were pressed together, and he still felt mad about her injury staring at it until her bottom lip dropped down and she gasped out his name. He kept working his fingers inside of her drawing out more wetness. He felt so hard. He was sleeping naked and his cock jutted out.

Her deep sighs spurned him on and he added another finger and hit deeper against her walls.

"My spot," she hissed closing her eyes.

"I got you, girl. I got you," he said.

They heard the toilet flush from the bathroom. Erik was up.

Califia whimpered trying to keep her passion quiet. N'Jobu kept his fingers tapping her spot. Her back arched and he pulled his fingers out to play with her clit.

"Jobu," she gasped opening her legs wider.

His thumb swirled around her clit ring, tugging on it when it suited him, and he watched her face play out intense expressions to his touches.

"Bay-bee…"

"Shit," he said pushing his fingers back into her slippery pink slit. His own wide slit was leaking clear fluid onto the sheet. He needed to stroke himself.

His fingers made a loud sound when he pulled them out from her pussy and he groaned some more as he gripped himself. His strokes were firm and she indulged him by slapping her vulva with teasing fingers. When she pulled her lips wide open for him once more, he knew he was done.

"Play with your pussy for me," he said. She gave slow seductive swirls to her clit and then she dipped her fingers inside herself. He could see her delicate brown fingers coated with so much of her natural lubricant. It was pooling in slick drizzles all down her ass cheeks.

"Open up that pussy. Let Daddy see all that pretty pink," he said.

She pulled her labia open forcing her vagina to pulse. He could see it gaping open a bit more.

His hand tugged down forcefully on his dick, the wide head dripping copious amounts of pre-cum across his thumb and index finger.

"That's what they want," he choked out staring back at her pussy. Her clit was twitching and his face was pinched with desire.

"…Jobu…"

"They want this pretty pussy right here…right here…got that shit wide open for me…so wide open. You like doing this to me…don't you? They want Daddy's pussy…Daddy's pretty pussy…fuck!"

The build-up had gone beyond his ability to control. She had him. There was nothing he could do but let her lead him to the end. She owned him.

"…big dick…"

"…all yours girl…"

"…so hard Daddy…"

"…you did this…"

"…look at this pussy, Daddy…"

"…I see it…"

"…huhmmm…"

"…you did this to me…"

He rubbed his cock against her opening.

So. Much. Pink.

"Dammit…dammit…!" He yelled without meaning to, but his dick was already shooting out semen and it was drenching her pussy. All he could see between her legs was his cum and a small bit of her fingers holding her soaked labia open.

He jammed his fingers inside of her shocking her, causing her fingers to let go of her sticky swollen inner lips. He pushed his cum inside of her with his ring finger and index finger and his thumb pressed onto her clit.

"Cum on my hand, girl," he commanded.

She whimpered and he saw her tongue jab on her lip on accident and she hissed from the sting of her stitches.

"Cum on Daddy's hand," he said stroking her deeper. Her eyes squeezed shut and her legs shook.

"…Jobu…oh, Gawd…"

"There you go….there you go…keep cumming for me."

A sharp shriek escaped her lips and he was sure their son heard it but there was nothing they could do about it. He felt her insides squeeze on his fingers with tight pulses and then her legs fell back down on the bed. She was spent. And very satisfied.

###

Erik sat in the living room watching cartoons and eating a big bowl of frosted flakes. N'Jobu sat down next to him on the couch. He left Califia asleep upstairs sated from his caretaking throughout the night. She probably wouldn't wake until noon.

"Son."

Erik glanced over at him.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday. Last night."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. No. I just want to make sure you understand some things. What I did to those men…I was very upset about what they did to you and your mother. They disrespected you and they were inappropriate. You were right to protect your mother…"

Erik's eyes were questioning.

"I didn't want you to see me hurt those men. I was angry, very angry—"

"Mom said anger was a gift. You have to use it the right way. Didn't you use it the right way, Baba? Protecting us from those bad men?"

"In a way—"

"I don't understand."

"I didn't have to be so rough with them. I didn't need to pull out a weapon. I could've just used my hands…or talked to them."

"Talking won't change them. Grandpop tried talking to them, Mr. Anderson tried talking to them before too. They not the talking kind, Baba. You were right to beat them up. Nana says an ass-whoopin' never hurt nobody when they need it."

N'Jobu stared at his son. He felt a bit flummoxed from the conversation. The violence didn't seem to bother Erik. This didn't feel right.

"There's a time and a place to get physical. But you have to maintain control so you don't cause more problems or cause unnecessary pain."

Erik ate from his cereal bowl and for a few minutes, they both watched a spastic cartoon on the TV.

"Why do you need a gun, Baba?"

"The same reason your Grandpop and Nana have a gun at their house. Protection."

"But you're strong. You can beat up two people at the same time."

"Having a gun can help scare people so you don't have to fight them."

"Have you ever shot your gun?"

"No."

"Does Mom know that you have a gun?"

"Yes."

Erik was quiet again.

N'Jobu heard Califia moving around upstairs.

"I don't want you to think that using force is always the first and best way to go. It should be the last thing you need to use when confronting problems. Does this make sense to you?"

Erik nodded.

He hoped he was getting through to him. He didn't want Erik going off the way he did in the store all the time. He could really harm someone. He was like a baby rattlesnake. Full of strong venom that could be used all at once and a true danger. He would need to be taught to control his venom, control his abilities like an adult rattlesnake learns over time. If Erik could knock a grown man on his ass at eight years of age, there was no telling what he could do when he became a man. And if he was mixing capoeira with ulwa already….N'Jobu would have to guide his son well to contain that power. He and Califia had a lot of work to do to shape him.

"Hey you two," Califia said watching them. Her hair was wrapped up in a scarf and her lip looked swollen still.

"We were talking about last night," N'Jobu said.

"All good?" she asked.

"Yes," he said giving her a look that they would talk later in private.

"You feel okay, Mom?"

"Yeah, baby. This will heal fast."

Erik finished off his bowl of cereal and took it into the kitchen.

"How is he?" she asked.

"We will have to watch him. I'm not sure that he really understands the ramifications. It's my fault. I didn't handle things well."

"You did what you had to."

"I reacted, Califia."

"It happens."

She dismissed the conversation and sat next to him on the couch. Wrapping her arms around his waist she laid against him.

"We aren't perfect all the time, N'Jobu. As parents, we do the best we can. Erik knows this," she said.

N'Jobu pondered her words then kissed her cheek.

Word got around about what N'Jobu had done.

When Califia came into the shop the men ignored her or tried their best not to appear like they were leering. Even Nate watched himself. Grown men looked at Erik differently. His small frame and easy-going nature was viewed in a new light.

No one retaliated or came up to N'Jobu regarding what he did to the two men. He kept his eyes and ears open, but the streets let it be known loud and clear: don't fuck with the Stevens family. The corner market had few loiters since then and N'Jobu was quite sure he wouldn't hear from any of those men he saw that night.

James kept his ears open too, and from what he reported to N'Jobu, most people were pleased that the corner men were dealt with in a severe way. No one else had ever got through to them about their behavior without being threatened or laughed at.

N'Jobu didn't want people to fear him, but if it kept his family safe, then he would accept the reputation for handing out beat downs as warranted.

Califia and Erik continued their training in preparation for Sao Paulo. They were face chatting with Negra Li and Soliel every week, their voices excited when speaking in Portuguese. Erik was pretty fluent and it was nice to hear his son master other languages. His Spanish was good, and the few Wakandan phrases he knew had a passable accent.

A month before they left for Brazil, N'Jobu gave Erik a Vibram tattoo inside his lower lip.

He cooked Erik and Califia a rich lunch of chicken stew and rice then made Erik sit in their living room on a chair. He numbed Erik's gums and used a special Wakandan tattoo needle to inject the glowing ice blue ink into the skin. Califia watched, her eyes fascinated by the color and symbols placed on Erik. N'Jobu wiped away blood and saliva, and when he was done, he showed Erik what it looked like with a hand mirror.

"When we go back, they will know you are one of us," N'Jobu said, "this is a key for your passage."

"What about Mom? Can she get a tattoo?"

N'Jobu glanced at Califia. She knew that she would not be marked. She wasn't Wakandan.

"That mark is just for you and your father," she said.

Erik didn't question why that was so, and N'Jobu was relieved that he didn't have to let his son know the reasons why. It would hurt Califia's feelings, and he didn't want his son to feel bad for getting something she could not.

"Don't ever show anyone that marking. That is just for Wakanda."

"Okay," Erik said admiring the glow in the hand mirror as he pulled down on his lip, "Can I see yours, Baba?"

N'Jobu bent down and pulled down on his bottom lip. Erik stared at his mouth and smiled, pleased that they matched.

Califia and Erik started playing a video game together and he sat back and watched them. More and more he began to contemplate going back home and taking them. It was time. His son was old enough to understand some things about his country. The isolation. The culture. The technology. The secrecy. His royal heritage. Maybe his next trip for the annual check-in would be the time to come clean. Right after their trip back from Brazil. Oakland was changing-a bit rougher, a bit unforgiving, a bit colder. His son deserved safety and a place that could nurture his brilliant mind the right way. Califia deserved to be pampered and in a place that respected women. He had a lot to think about.

###

Erik's eyes were huge when they flew into Sao Paulo. He had been there a few times when he was younger, but this trip was different because he was older and more aware of what went on around him. Califia had him wearing baby twists, something he wanted for the baptisado, and when they arrived at Negra Li's home, Erik blended in with Soliel and Aunjanue's daughter Marisol who was a year younger than Erik. He ran around the streets with Marisol speaking the language like a native, and when a group of kids that Marisol ran with joined them, no one could tell that Erik wasn't from there.

N'Jobu was happy to see Erik jump into friendships fast, his introverted nature disappearing the moment he was around Marisol and her little crew. The little girl's dark skin, cheekbones, and thick braids reminded him so much of his mother.

While the children played, the adults sat out on Lia's balcony talking political strategy, campaigning, and the upcoming baptisado. Califia was confident about receiving her final cord and fully embracing the title of mestre. Besouro was there in Sao Paulo, and N'Jobu knew he would really test his woman when she stepped into the roda.

N'Jobu stood looking down at the street where Erik ran around with the children. He held a glass of beer in his hand, and the aroma of Lia's cooking wafted out from the kitchen and tickled his nose. His family needed this trip together. They needed to be away from Oakland. The beginning of the year had begun with the death of a young Black man on the BART on New Years Day. Shot by BART security. After the corner market incident with Califia and his son, one of Erik's school friends' parents were murdered in a botched drug deal gone horribly wrong. Drive-bys were up too. The violence was getting out of hand. Some young punks even tried to rob Nate at the shop, but he was strapped and that didn't go off so well. Nate actually shot one of the robbers and had to file a police report. Luckily, his gun was registered.

"…taking threats seriously…"

N'Jobu's eyes broke away from watching his son below and fixed themselves on Soliel. Threats?

Lia sat on a plastic chair sipping on brown liquor. Her hair was piled on her head in a tight bun.

"We get threatened every time we stand up for ourselves and also when we do nothing. We have history on our side. We have more young people registered to vote than at any time in our local history. Change is coming. They will have to deal," Lia said.

Califia leaned against the metal pole of a clothesline smoking a joint, her one indulgence on the trip courtesy of Soliel. She took a long puff and let the smoke sit in her lungs. When she released, she coughed for a moment.

"Hard to stomach that your own neighborhood police force is actively against you," she said.

"They don't want accountability, especially coming from poor people," Lia said.

"They were able to defeat you last time because they had people convinced that law and order and draconian laws would save us here. The rich and conservative ate that shit up—"

"So did some of our people, Soliel," Lia said.

"Yes, it be our own people sometimes, but this year will be different. We have the youth on our side, and we have a lot of moderates siding with your platform. This is your year," Soliel said.

"City council and then maybe State Senator next?" Califia winked at Lia.

"Baby steps, Sis, baby steps," Lia said.

They heard the footsteps of Erik and Marisol running up the steep stairs, their laughter echoing as they ran.

"Shit, N'Jobu, you were supposed to let me know when they were on their way up!" Califia said stubbing out her joint in an ashtray and hiding it under the plastic table they would eat on.

"My bad," he said heading into the living room to greet the children.

"Uncle JoJo!" Marisol said reaching up to him. He picked her up and swung her as Erik grinned.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked his son.

Erik stuffed it in his mouth.

"Candy," Erik said chewing fast.

"Don't let your Mom see that," he said.

"One candy won't mess up his training Uncle JoJo," Marisol said. Her accent was so cute when she spoke English.

"Tell that to his mother," he said.

"Time to eat!" Lia called out.

Everyone piled outside to enjoy food and friends.

###

The crowded school auditorium broke into applause when Negra Li took to the podium to address her supporters. No one called her Lia, they loved saying Negra Li as if she were a Princess with a grand title.

N'Jobu's belly felt full and happy from her cooking, and he was impressed with the turn out so close to election time. Califia and Soliel sat next to him with the children. Aunjanue stood in the middle of the aisle running an LCD projector for Negra Li as she showed statistics to the audience on funding for public schools and public housing.

There was a Q & A afterward, and N'Jobu watched Erik quietly ask Califia questions. Negra Li was speaking Portuguese, and Erik caught most of her talk. He himself could not get but a few words and phrases. Califia did her best to translate for N'Jobu, but she soon got caught up in Negra Li's words and became quiet.

They were lucky that they didn't have to walk too far to get to the school because N'Jobu was tired. He wanted to curl up in bed with Califia and sleep for a long time.

Back at the apartment, Soliel played music and they sat around for a bit and talked until N'Jobu's eyes fell shut.

"Oh, he's out," Califia said. Although his eyes were closed, he could hear his son laughing at him.

"Okay you two, in bed, now!" Negra Li said.

He could hear Erik and Marisol complaining but he knew they would go into a side room where a blowup bed was set up to accommodate them. They would probably whisper together all night.

"C'mon, babe. Get up," Califia said grabbing his arm and pulling on him. He gathered himself up and said goodnight as Califia pushed him towards the back room they would share. Soliel and Aunjanue would join them in the morning for some sightseeing and visiting other families. They were grateful for a night together without Marisol.

He crawled under the covers of the bed and watched Califia strip down and put on sweats and a thicker t-shirt. He only took off his shirt and left his sweatpants and socks on. Once she slipped in next to him, he nuzzled his face into her breasts and held onto her tight.

"Exhausted?"

"Yes. My belly is comfortable, my body is warm, and we get to be alone for a moment," he whispered.

"The people here seem excited about Negra Li. She's predicted to be the winner by a landslide this time."

"She already has the poise of a polished leader."

"She is pretty badass."

"You really and truly admire her."

"She's my hero. You know that."

"You're my hero, girl."

He pushed up to get near her face and kissed her lips.

"Mom, Baba…"

N'Jobu turned to see Erik in the doorway. He thought he had closed the door all the way when they turned in.

"Hey, what's up," Califia said.

"Can I come in?" he asked watching N'Jobu release his hand from Califia's face.

Califia waved him over and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it okay if I go see Besouro tomorrow instead of going sightseeing?"

"You don't want to be with Marisol when we go to the Bazaar?" Califia asked.

"Besouro is teaching a private class and I want to take it. Please?"

"You'll be able to take a session with him during the baptisado," N'Jobu said.

"But this one is different. I want extra practice before the baptisado."

"But Marisol will want you to be with her and you don't get to see her that often," Califia said.

"It's just one day, Mom. Please?"

N'Jobu felt his eyes growing heavy again. Califia looked at him and stroked his scalp.

"Let's see how things get organized in the morning. Your father is tired and you need sleep too."

Erik nodded and Califia leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Night, JaJa."

"Night, Mom."

N'Jobu rubbed Erik's shoulder and watched him walk out of the room.

"Close the door," N'Jobu called out before resting his head back on Califia.

"Should we let him be with Besouro?"

"I don't see why not. We're here for some time. He wants to train with a master teacher. We should let him. Marisol will get over it," he said.

N'Jobu yawned. He felt weary but his body was fighting full sleep. The jet lag was screwing with him.

"How come you and Erik aren't tired like me?"

"We slept on the plane while you played that trivia game for hours."

"I want to sleep so bad, but nothing is winding down. Even when I close my eyes I'm still up."

"Smoke some weed."

"You know that doesn't agree with me."

"I don't know what to tell you."

N'Jobu rubbed his dick through his sweats.

"Why don't you suck my dick for me? I'm tense, I need help relaxing."

Califia gave him a smirk.

"Suck your dick? Just like that? No finessing or romantic overtures? Just 'suck my dick'?"

"Yes. Help your man get to sleep."

"How about you just lay there and eventually knock out?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to his crotch.

"Help me out."

"These walls are too thin for that."

"I'll be quiet."

"No you won't."

"Just suck on the head for me then. Tongue my shit down, I won't even nut in your mouth."

"No."

"Come on, girl."

She pulled her hand back.

"Stop playing," she said.

"I'm not playing. I need you. Help me."

He rubbed himself and they both could see his dick plump up a bit in his sweats.

"…babe…"

"No…"

"Please…"

"No."

He curled up his lips and stopped rubbing himself.

"That's cold woman."

"Night."

She turned away from him and snuggled under the blankets.

"Wait until you want some. See what happens," he said spooning behind her and closing his eyes.

She only laughed at him.

###

Califia held Erik's hand as they walked into the large gymnasium. They both wore matching abadá pants and new form-fitting t-shirts. All white.

She felt Erik's hand tremble a bit. It was intimidating to step into a space that big. Especially with so many masters of the craft watching and judging. They had spent the earlier part of the day watching demonstrations and listening to older masters. The time had come to show what they could do.

"You'll be fine, JaJa," she said. He nodded. They both saw N'Jobu take a seat up in the bleachers with Negra Li, Soliel, and Marisol. N'Jobu waved at them.

"Come on, let's go to your section," she said.

Negra Li and Soleil's father Andres played the berimbau and he winked at Califia when he saw her. She waved to him and stood with Erik around the roda as people warmed up. The drumming and singing was boisterous. Erik began clapping and singing along visibly relaxing. She was worried he would pull out.

His private session with Besouro had him feeling confident before they came to the baptisado. Now she felt like Erik was struggling to find his bearings. His eyes lit up when he saw Besouro walk into the roda and start singing a call to come play. Califia started singing and clapping. Her eyes scanned the room and she felt a slight twinge of nervousness herself. So many masters in one place. Like Erik, she had ascended ranks pretty quickly, but to become a true mestre she needed confirmation from some people there who were not fond of her or her aggressive style of fighting. She would have to dig deep today and bring excellence. Oakland excellence.

Those under eighteen and up for new cords began to take to the floor and Califia stood back and continued clapping and singing, giving her son encouragement.

They watched several young girls and boys go into the circle and do their best. Many of them were not given their next cords. Califia was a bit surprised at the number of youngsters not allowed to move up and gain new ranks. Erik was aware of this too and she saw how tense his face was as he waited for his turn.

She glanced over into the stands and caught N'Jobu's eye. He had a solemn expression on his face.

Besouro knelt down on one knee in front of Erik. It was his time. Califia took in a deep breath. Erik went down on one knee and held out his fingers to touch Besouro's. At this moment Erik's beloved Uncle Axiel was no longer family or a friend. He was a mestre determining the level of skill a student had to move forward with a new cord. Axiel would not go easy on her son simply because he was part of an extended capoeira family that was tight over two continents. Axiel was simply The Beetle, Besouro. Erik had to show and prove.

Andres called out for Erik and Besouro to enter the circle. They both did the traditional small cartwheel and Besouro engaged Erik in basic moves that he should know to get to the next level. Erik did well and Besouro moved faster and upped the intensity of skill. He kicked Erik a few times to trip him up and to test his balance and recovery skills.

Califia felt her throat go dry. Besouro was really pushing her child. Andres kept the pace of the berimbau and drums even. Erik back flipped twice and came for Besouro's long legs with sliding moves she had practiced with him.

"There you go," she hissed under her breath as he clipped Besouro's foot causing the man to stumble. Andres snuck a glance her way and a big grin came over his face. Besouro came for Erik harder and the boy eased around him with such skill the crowd clapped for him. Erik rolled

into a handstand and spun on one hand before leaping with his hands aiming for Besouro's chest. The mestre deflected the assertive move and knocked Erik down. The boy jumped up but Besouro spun around him and struck Erik's calves knocking him down again. Califia felt her chest get hot. The move was too hard for a child—

Erik helicoptered his legs to spin and get back on his feet, where he swayed low and his hands went into an ulwa stance. His face had gone hard and serious. She saw his eyes had narrowed. He was angry. He looked just like N'Jobu.

"No," she gasped. He was going to switch up to ulwa and do something damaging that would disqualify him. He had the ulwa grappling stance, and she knew from experience fighting with N'Jobu that it hurt like hell when you didn't expect it. And Besouro wouldn't know what hit him.

"N'Jadaka!"

They both heard N'Jobu's voice booming over the drums.

Erik swiveled his neck. N'Jobu called out something in Wakandan and she saw Erik flinch and relax his hands.

"Channel that!" she called out to him and he began to jinga, his swaying smooth and calm and playful.

Besouro came for him again, but this time Erik was in the zone and matched his idol move for move. Califia saw a smile slip over Besouro's lips. Andres called for them to stop.

Besouro ran his hands over Erik's twists and hugged him. They bowed to one another and Besouro did the expected swipe of his legs that would knock Erik down to humble him. Erik took it well when he tumbled back on his butt. He laughed and then his eyes found hers. She placed a hand over her mouth and blew him a kiss. When she looked into Besouro's eyes, she knew her son had gained his new cord.

###

It shocked N'Jobu to see his son switch up his stance so fast.

It was one thing for Califia to describe it to him when his son did it at the corner market, but to see it first hand, and so swiftly, jolted him.

He called out to Erik and then told him in his language to "focus on the right way." He saw Califia call out something to him and then Erik went back into capoeira mode.

"What was he about to do? What was that?" Lia asked.

"He just lost focus. I had to remind him," he said.

When Andres presented Erik with his new cord, the boy turned to his mother and hugged her. He then faced the audience and held it up for N'Jobu to see before it was tied on him by Besouro.

There was a small break before the other initiates entered the circle, so N'Jobu was able to speak to Califia before she was up for her final cord. Erik sat next to Marisol bragging on his new level, and N'Jobu sat next to Califia.

"He almost lost it," Califia said peeking over at Erik.

"He just flowed into ulwa so naturally, it was like one art form."

"What did you yell to him?"

"I told him to focus."

"I told him to channel."

"He listened."

"Yeah, he did."

"He was very good."

"Besouro and Andres were impressed. Let's see if I get the same reaction."

"You got this."

"The way Besouro was fighting Erik, I may need to borrow some ulwa moves."

N'Jobu pulled her in toward him and kissed her.

"You have all the skills you need. I want to see you make him fall on his ass."

"Depends on if he goes in with me."

"He's going in. He can't wait. Look at him."

Besouro was speaking with Andres, his hands on his hips, and his legs wide apart. He saw Califia looking at him and he pointed at her and smiled. He gave a head nod to N'Jobu.

"He's still into you."

"That again?"

"Just an observation."

"He is into himself."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I gotta go."

"Bring your cord back, Mom!" Erik said.

They fist bumped and Califia climbed down the bleachers.

The room seemed to get a little tenser once the older initiates gathered into the roda. There were many cell phones held up to record the event. A few masters that hadn't been out for years were present. Most of them men. There were very few women mestres. For Califia to come this far was an inspiration to many. N'Jobu glanced over at Marisol who had cotton candy in her hand and shared it with Erik. She was a beginner and had the opportunity to play with Califia at the earlier demonstrations. Soleil and Aunjanue wanted her to excel in the art. Watching Califia, they hoped Marisol would consider more training in the future.

N'Jobu and Erik watched Califia kneel down and clap her hands. She didn't sing or make eye contact with them. She appeared to go into a meditative state, preparing her mind and body. There were several mestres surrounding the circle this time.

They watched several people go into the circle. Some received cords, some did not.

"When will they let it be Mom's turn?" Erik whispered. He was pressed up against N'Jobu, probably feeling anxious for his mother to do well.

"Looks like they will make her go last," Lia said patting Erik's knee.

Califia stood up suddenly and stepped away from the circle shaking her hands above her head and pacing.

"She's nervous," Soliel said.

"Yes," Lia said putting her hands on her knees and shifting forward.

Erik stared at N'Jobu.

"Baba…"

"Don't worry. She has the jitters. See…she's calming herself down."

They watched Califia roll her neck and return to the circle. She knelt down and kept her eyes focused on the berimbau. Andres made a few hard taps on the berimbau to change the pace of the drums and an older bald mestre stepped forward and knelt before Califia. His dark nutmeg skin was moist from sweating and his eyes were focused on her hands. Califia raised her eyes up and did a slight nod to the man and then they touched fingers.

Cartwheeling in, Califia wasted no time outpacing the mestre. Her moves were fluid and her usual acrobatic style dominated the floor. She wasn't very aggressive, probably adjusting herself to not make the older master look bad. Another mestre with a head full of snow-colored locs slid in and replaced the bald mestre. The new mestre was fast and forced Calfia to use more hand techniques to keep up with him.

N'Jobu felt comfortable watching his woman do her thing well, but his eyes kept creeping over to Axiel who was hyper-focused on Califia. The Beetle clapped his hands and sang, but N'Jobu could tell he was itching to jump in.

Andres said something in Portuguese to an elder drummer who in turn called over a man to take over Andres' berimbau playing.

"Hey—" Soliel said.

Lia started laughing.

"You know he had to do this!" Lia cackled.

Andres spun into the circle and it was the first time since she entered the roda that N'Jobu saw Califia smile. Her own father had been too ill to fly over to Brazil with them, so Andres was stepping in to test his Goddaughter.

"Baba, Mom is doing so good!" Erik squealed standing up to clap and cheer his mother on.

At that moment, Besouro cartwheeled in and joined Andres for a bit of double teaming.

"Besouro!" Eric yelled.

Califia must've felt cornered because she immediately asserted her dominance. This wasn't her Godfather or a mentor/idol…this was war and she let them have every kick and hand jab she could muster. She slid onto her legs and did a Chinese split that pivoted into a handstand that had her legs twirling to smack Andres and Besouro. Andres tapped out to watch as another mestre took his place to push Califia to the edge. Besouro tried his best to tame her, but she had already forced the other mestre to leave the roda, and she was using her legs to tangle up The Beetle until he fell and she jumped on top of him winding her legs around his. His smile broke as he realized she had him pinned. Andres looked to the mestre with the white locs and the elder nodded.

"Aye!" Andres called and Califia unlocked her legs from Axiel's and jumped up screaming. N'Jobu and Erik jumped up and clapped for her. Axiel stuck out his foot and tripped Califia. She went down but flipped herself back up on her hands and spun around the circle letting her legs pose and twist. N'Jobu was amazed at her core strength as her arms supported her weight in the air. She did an excruciatingly slow front roll up and when she was back on her feet, her hands went to her face and she began to cry. The room applauded her and Andres hugged her tight. Besouro walked up to her and gave her a deep long hug that lifted her off of the ground. He waved over an official who had Califia's final belt. All of the mestre's present stood before her as Andres tied on her final belt. White for Grand Master.

Andres looked at the audience and yelled, "Mestre Martelo!"

N'Jobu looked at Erik.

"He called her Master Hammer."

"Hmmm. The Hammer. It fits her,' N'Jobu said. "Go congratulate her."

Erik beamed as he ran down the bleachers to be with his mother. N'Jobu watched Erik duck larger bodies as he made his way to Califia. Once her eyes saw Erik, she ran to him and picked him up. Her eyes fixed on N'Jobu's, and he blew her a kiss.

"Mestre!" he yelled to her and she placed her left hand over her heart as she held Erik and nodded her head to him. He felt tears sting his eyes as he watched his love get the accolades that she deserved in an art form she cherished. She had reached the zenith and the grand masters there acknowledged her ascension into their ranks.

N'Jobu walked down the bleacher steps and took his time getting to Califia. Soliel, Marisol, and Lia had already passed him up to hug and kiss Califia, but her eyes were on his as he approached her. She still held Erik, and when he stood in front of her, he cradled her head with his hands.

"You were magnificent," he said.

Her eyes were glistening and when she saw his wet eyes, she broke down and he threw his arms around her and Erik.

"Your father is so proud. I texted him. And I'm sure he's already looking at footage online,' he said. She nodded, her eyes red, and her lips curled up into a broad smile.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Mestre, I love you."

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. From the corner of his eye he saw Besouro watching them. N'Jobu made sure to slip Califia some slow tongue action, their lips lined up perfectly so he would see it.

"Ah, man, not this again!" Erik yelled.

N'Jobu didn't care. He had his woman and his child by his side and all was well.

What more could he wish for?


	16. Chapter 16

" _ **I ain't tryin' to think about it, no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, I said it, boy, get up inside it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want you to homicide it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Going slow and I want you to pipe it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Anything I kinda like ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up against the wall, we don't need a title**_

 _ **Yeah, I said it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, I said it, baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, I said it, man fuck a title…"**_

" _ **Yeah I Said It" -**_ **Rihanna**

Califia laughs as she twists and turns around Erik.

They spar together on the rooftop patio, their new cords swinging from their waists. Lia and Soliel jump in every now and then to test Erik and he skirts around them. Doing handstands and side flips that make them clap for him.

Lia sings an old capoeira fight song as Soleil claps along with N'Jobu who sits on a chair watching his son match his skills with hers. Her son is fast and he is bold. He is not intimidated by Califia's assertive kicks and leg work. Soliel joins Lia in singing and Califia holds up her hands. Erik saunters up to her by swaying low on the ground, his hips and legs and arms rocking back and forth in tandem before he presses his hands into hers and they dance together. Her eyes gaze into Erik's and she sees mischievous twinkling there. He breaks away from her and backflips into a handstand and uses his legs to come for her. She backflips into a handstand too and their legs and feet strike at one another twisting and twirling in offensive and defensive moves.

Califia widens her legs into the splits and Erik does the same. Rotating her feet and legs she has her son mirror her, training his core strength. Erik wobbles a little but he stays in tune with her lead.

She spins out and returns to her feet and he does the same until she makes her body small and dangerous, jabbing her hands onto his shoulders catching him off-guard. He falls over but regroups by spinning around trying various kicks on her. She allows his kicks to connect with her thighs and knees so that he can feel what his strength can do. She is impressed when he runs full throttle toward her planting his right foot on her bent thigh to catapult himself into another backflip. When he lands, he is in full ulwa mode, his hands spinning so fast and hitting her sides that she has to move quickly to defend her midsection.

She uses spinning and low ginga moves to block him until N'Jobu jumps in.

"JaJa!" N'Jobu calls and Erik turns to find his father in fight mode. Califia taps out and stands next to Lia and Soliel.

It is rare for her to see N'Jobu do any ulwa in front of others, but he seemed ready to take on Erik since he was switching up art forms. She found it thrilling to watch her little boy calculate moves so fast and flow into either fighting form when he felt the need. N'Jobu's size was the only thing holding Erik back from really teaching N'Jobu a lesson. She could only wonder and marvel at what Erik could do to his father when he was bigger and stronger. Creating a new mixed martial art form perhaps. Right now, his moves were seamless.

Erik's face became serious while working out with his father. N'Jobu called out Wakandan words that Erik knew. They sounded like movement instructions and Erik flowed accordingly. Until he was running up on his father like he did the man in the corner market.

"Jesus!" Lia exclaimed as Erik wrapped his legs around N'Jobu's neck. N'Jobu pulled Erik down from him.

"Where did you learn that?" N'Jobu asked.

Erik sat down on the cement patio panting and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I just do it," he said matter-of-factly.

N'Jobu glanced over at Califia who shrugged. N'Jobu smirked and patted Erik's head.

"N'Jobu, that style of fighting is so fluid, so much like us," Lia said.

N'Jobu spent some time showing Soleil and Lia a few moves. Erik joined in and Califia watched them all. Especially N'Jobu. He had taken off his jacket to fight in his t-shirt and sweats, and his biceps flexed as he played with Erik and her friends. A breeze came through and ruffled Soliel's hair, the long curly pitch-black tresses flowing around her face as she spun around N'Jobu and Erik, pushing Lia into their path as she tried to block herself from Erik's hands that stuck out like sharp pincers. Lia swiped a leg that connected with N'Jobu's foot and tottered him back. He stumbled into Califia.

She grabbed a hold of his arms to keep her balance and when he twisted around to look down at her she felt a sense of déjà vu again. The feeling was visceral, his touch activating her always active sense memories. She thought of the first time he saw her spar with Bakari. His eyes had caressed her every move then. She had been sweaty, high, and feeling incredibly attracted to him. He was in relationships with several women, and that night after he first saw her do capoeira, she watched him in a private Karaoke Bar maneuver two of his lovers like an illicit tango. One of the women became one of her close friends. Serah. The woman who told her that this man fucked like a God. That he was loyal. And loved women.

At this moment she was feeling soft and loved and blessed to have him in her arms. That first stumble and touch from so long ago led to her being there, and behind them was the fruit of their union, a spitfire child who was brilliant and showing great athletic prowess. She began to have a yearning, a maternal tugging. Maybe it was time to make another little one. Maybe it was time for their baby girl to come along.

She leaned her head up and captured N'Jobu's lips in hers. She heard the heckling from Soliel and Lia. Their quick smooch was interrupted by the arrival of Marisol and Aunjanue with bags of ice cream and a small cake to celebrate their baptisado success. Erik ran after Marisol who held up a bag with the chocolate flavor that he loved. The two children ran into the kitchen to grab spoons and bowls.

Lia walked over to Califia and touched her shoulder.

"We should probably start getting ready after the cake and ice cream," Lia said.

They were going out to a local club to dance and celebrate. A little adult time. N'Jobu had originally planned to stay with the children until he learned that a newly divorced Axiel and some of Soliel's other male friends were joining them. Her playing coy about all their nighttime plans seemed to spurn N'Jobu into coming along just to keep an eye on her.

She still found it amusing that a man who was raised as a Prince, with all the trappings that came with it, a man who could have any woman he desired, got his boxers in a bunch when it came to little old her. When she was feeling especially horny for him, she would manipulate that need in him to keep other men away from her. She didn't think it was insecurity on his part, but this deep-set urge to have dominance over what belonged to him. That shit turned her on in the worst way. It was manipulative, but sweet baby Jesus, when she used it against him, played upon his need to covet her, he would get up in her guts and make her pussy sore. The type of soreness she liked every now and then. She needed him to punish her folds from time to time. Make her back and neck ache something fierce. Bruise her thighs. It made her feel powerful. Wanted.

Lately, she was needing that feeling more and more from him.

Once the children had been stuffed with too much sugar and dairy, Califia and the other adults bundled them up and dropped them off to be watched overnight by Lia and Soliel's parents.

###

She could feel N'Jobu's eyes on her ass as she walked arm in arm with Lia, swinging her butt cheeks a little too hard while wearing the sexy little blue dress she bought at the Bazaar just for their evening out. The first half of their evening was spent bar hopping and catching a late dinner at a steakhouse. Soliel's two male friends, Martine and Joao were funny and hit it off with N'Jobu quite well.

The local hip hop club was having a soul night, so the music was a mixture of Sao Paulo R&B & hip-hop with a few American songs thrown in, and a new trend in Brazilian music loosely translated as "gutter rip". It was a hard type of sound that was bubbling up from the streets and she loved it. She planned on bringing it back to the States with her to use in her dance classes.

Axiel was already out on the floor of the club. The place had a wooden roof with no real walls, just giant cement pillars that held up the roof, and an uncovered patio section that had couches and chairs spread around so folks could watch the floor and catch cool breezes and smoke. Califia wasted no time shimmying up to Axiel with Soliel and shaking her hips. Aunjanue kept Martine and Joao occupied with Lia. She saw N'Jobu hang back, taking in the scene, his eyes never straying from hers too long. When the dance floor grew dense, she waved her hands for him to join her.

She loved dancing with her man, but he wasn't the type to become flamboyant with his moves. He had confessed to her long ago that he loved to just kick back and watch her move. He was a very good dancer himself but never seemed to want to indulge too much when they went out. Probably because he didn't like attracting too much attention. However, his being insular and relaxed seemed to attract the women there and soon Califia found herself surrounded by chicks ready to pick up the slack if she faltered any time. N'Jobu held her waist, turning her every now and then so he could look at her from every angle.

His eyes flitted around the place, checking things and people out. She wanted him focused on her, but the open space had so much going on, and there were so many interesting people to look at. She had to admit her eyes were wandering and peeping the hot guys gyrating hips around her. She also had to admit that the women there were straight fire, so N'Jobu's wandering eye was understandable. She found herself staring at a lot of the women herself, admiring their outfits and hair, and occasionally gawking at some of their bodies. This part of town was very Black, and the African ancestry was prevalent by the high number shelf booty many the of the baddies were slanging around in tight outfits that left nothing to the imagination. Califia thought her dress was provocative by being short and tight, but compared to some there, she had on a nun's garb. And she wasn't mad at them. Sometimes it was good to be out there free with one's body. Being in their thirties now, she and her female friends moved around like mature club doyennes who could still bring it. It was evident by the number of younger men rushing up on them.

When N'Jobu bought her a drink at the bar, she wasn't surprised at the assertive plays made for him even while she was standing there. He had a lot of eyes on him when they were on the floor shaking it up. He passed on going back to dance again so soon, so she tossed back a calimocho and a cinnamon stinger shot and made her way back to the dance floor and back to Axiel who grabbed her hips in time to the new music craze.

Feeling loose, she tossed her ass back on Besouro, her eyes on N'Jobu as he waded through women chatting him up who thought he was American and available. Liquor warming up her veins and hard beats heating up her thighs, Califia felt her pussy jump when she saw N'Jobu lean in towards a big girl with a gorgeous smile and major curves who giggled at whatever N'Jobu was telling her. Him just talking and smiling was so damn sexy to her. And each time he had to lean in to make himself heard over the music by whispering in a woman's ear, Califia could clearly see the women reacting to the intimacy of his warm breath on their ear. He smelled like a million bucks and the robin egg blue shirt he wore made his melanin pop. He wore the thick silver chain she bought for him for his birthday and the midnight black jeans he sported gave him a casual but classy look. She kept admiring him as she danced. The woman he was with introduced him to one of her friends. She watched him shake the new woman's hand and order himself another drink. He wasn't even thinking about her cheeks slapping against another man's crotch. Nigga.

A tad bit miffed, Califia focused on the dance floor. So many fine men. The cinnamon stinger had her lifted, and she soon forgot about N'Jobu and concentrated on the sensations of the liquor in her system. She was now a mestre. All the long years of hard work and intense discipline had paid off. She was proud of herself. And she was proud that Erik was able to witness it. She needed him to see what he could do in the future if he wanted it as she did. Studied hard. Practiced. Focused on the outcome of his goal. Strict discipline. Visualizing himself achieving his goal. Her little boy was a badass and she took great pride in teaching him. She felt honored to be his mother.

She smiled to herself and let her arms wave in the air. Someone passed around a community joint and she clipped it, snagging two good puffs before passing it along and moving away from Axiel and joining Soliel. She was hunched up on a dude who was grooving deep and Califia tried to match his intensity.

The weed hit her hard, surprising her, and she became one with the music, her body slowing down and just vibing. The DJ tossed in some classic carnival sounds and the samba beats mixed with the gutter rip took her away. She felt like she was twenty again and up for anything. She twirled from dude to dude and enjoyed herself.

The deep bass reverberating from the massive sound system hit her chest hard and she couldn't help but groove to celebrate her achievement. She didn't have to worry about looking after Erik tonight, she could sleep in and worry about herself. She wouldn't see her son until later the next day, and that meant she could enjoy N'Jobu for a few hours alone. Such a rare occurrence. Adult alone time. Thinking on it heated her up. She wanted to look at her man's skin, stare at the way he walked, and drool over him as if she was just meeting him for the first time tonight. He looked so damn fine and was so nonchalant about it, even in a room full of equally intoxicating men. He was her Prince. Thinking on it more, she loved the fact that her man was royalty. No one else knew it, but they felt it while being in his presence. Even as he sat back at the baptisado being supportive and not attracting attention to himself, he was still capturing the attention of other men and women.

She herself could still feel breathless being around him. The liquor and weed had her feeling emotional and she found herself getting a little misty-eyed knowing that he had chosen her, some regular Oakland girl, and made her his secret Princess. Of all the women in the world he could've fallen for or been with, he aligned his life with hers. She wasn't rich or pursuing a lucrative career. They would probably have to live in their townhouse for many years before even considering a bigger place once Erik grew older and they added more children to their family. Unless he took them back to Wakanda, he would have to hide his full self as a simple man making a living cutting hair, hiding from his own people so many secrets. She wiped her eyes. He chose her. Gave her their beloved son. He loved them both unconditionally.

Spinning around she saw N'Jobu on the floor with the big beauty and another sexy young thang who was clutching his back. Califia felt her lips curl up. Should she go over and snatch him away? Or let him do his thing—

The hand snagging her elbow were assertive. She blinked when she was spun around. Martine's light beige-colored skin was sweating up a storm. She could feel the hot moisture from his body flicking onto her own drenched arms. She moved with him, pressing her breasts into his chest just to see what it felt like. She wanted to be flirty and naughty and did her best to be sexy without crossing the line. She wanted her man to feel a certain way and do something. She wanted him to come get her.

Two songs had come and gone before her eyes flitted over to find N'Jobu back at the bar speaking closely to another woman who had her hand on his arm and was running her fingers back and forth. He wasn't even paying attention to Califia. He had a drink in his hand, and when he finally checked the floor for her, he raised his glass to her, not even caring that a handsome stranger was all on her. The man was bumping into her ass in time to the music, taking advantage of her flirty behavior and N'Jobu wasn't even reacting like he normally would.

 _Nigga._

Lia brought her another drink on the dance floor before bopping off with her boyfriend who had finally arrived. The club was really hitting its stride by then and the thick crowd made it hard for her to track N'Jobu from the dance floor.

She walked around the club looking for him, thinking he had gone to a restroom, but she found him back on the floor with the woman who had her arm on him at the bar. The woman had body for days and Califia felt a bit intimidated watching her throw her big ass on her man's groin. When N'Jobu reached down and grabbed her hips to bump against her, Califia felt her pussy jump in her panties. She watched N'Jobu clutch the girl's hip with one hand while his other hand treked up her back and gripped her neck…

Califia felt like her face was sweltering. She didn't want to admit it but she knew her panties were hella damp. Strange. Observing him with other women made her feel so excited. She got to see how he moved, see how it must look when he was on her. He was just so smooth when he worked his eyes and lips. Once he had a woman in his crosshairs, he could go in for the kill just by speaking her name with his voice. His fake American accent was just as sexy as his normal voice.

The girl was winding her hips and she was looking back at him. Califia knew that look. It was telling him he could have it all. Right there on the dancefloor. And N'Jobu was grinding on her knowing he could take it. Califia knew his dick had to be hard. The music playing had everyone on the floor thirsting and dry humping. Now N'Jobu's girl was putting her hands on her knees and bouncing on her man's dick a little harder. This was going a little too far now.

The music switched up and the crowd screamed their approval and more people rushed the floor. Califia pushed her way through the bodies, her eyes furtively searching for her man. This shit was not playing out how she imagined it would. Some other bitch was getting a taste of that Daddy Dick. She felt the opening of her pussy clench involuntarily thinking about his thickness. Califia knew what that bulge felt like the first time she encountered it on her ass. She sure as hell was not about to share it.

She couldn't find him.

In a drunken panic, she actually thought he left with the woman.

She ran out to the parking lot, her heels making her run clunky. She called out his name. He was nowhere to be found.

"Cali, you alright?"

Axiel held her arm.

"I can't find N'Jobu."

She hoped her voice didn't sound distressed.

"He's around here somewhere, I saw him a minute ago."

"He's not good with the language, so I just want to make sure he's okay," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"I'll look in the men's room."

"Thanks," she said walking around the back, eyes glancing around the outdoor lounge area.

She saw a few couples making out against the posts that held up the roof of the establishment. As she moved further away from the inner part of the club, the only light she had to see were the stars and a few outdoor heating lamps that glowed. The music was thumping hard, the vibrations rumbling all the way to where she was standing.

"Come here!"

She felt rough hands lift her up and carry her toward a large storage shed and slam her against the side. A brazen mouth was on her neck, sucking the skin like he wanted to cannibalize her flesh. His breath was hot, his saliva hotter as he reached under her dress and yanked her panties to the side…

###

He knew exactly what she was trying to do.

From the way her ass twisted when she walked into the club, to the way she clung to dance partners while staring at him, N'Jobu knew Califia was trying to get a reaction out of him. But instead of playing into her little game, he purposely mirrored her behavior, giving her a taste of what she was doing.

She was not liking it at all, and it made him laugh internally. He played it low key, not really asserting flirtatious behavior. All he had to do was play the quiet American in a foreign country and the women flocked to him. Especially the younger ones who were not impressed with men grabbing them as they danced, or yelled at them as they walked past. He just sat in the cut and minded his business while sipping his liquor and not gulping it down. He knew how to speak basic Portuguese to get around and order food and drinks, but he pretended to be helpless trying to get a rum and coke and he was instantly rescued. His eyes kept checking for Califia, and whenever they met, he would give her a coy smile or wave and then turn his attention to whatever woman was in his personal space.

He saw her dancing with Axiel on and off, but Besouro was drinking hard and flirting with every woman in his vicinity. Divorced for nearly four months, Axiel was a like a kid in a candy store sampling every sugary sweet that walked his way. N'Jobu wasn't compelled to do anything when the man was play slapping Califia's backside in time to the hard beats rattling everyone's eardrums. If she thought she was making him jealous, she was sadly mistaken. He ignored her again when a fair-skinned man with thick muscles reached for her when a new song blasted out from the speakers. Her eyes kept watching N'Jobu instead of her dance partner, and he kept on feigning interest in the other women. Which wasn't hard. The women were incredible and openly letting him know he could get it. One woman was absolutely vulgar whispering in his ear the things she was ready to do _in the club._ He stood there and listened, actually intrigued until her boyfriend stepped to him and ushered her away, giving N'Jobu a stern look of disapproval.

The rum and coke loosened him up, giving him more confidence to try and use more Portuguese while speaking to the new girl hitting him up at the bar. Her body should've been arrested for causing a public disturbance. Every man in the spot was checking for her thickness. Ass for days. Tits sitting pretty. He had to tell her that he was there with his woman to make sure his buzzed state didn't have him fucking up in public. But this beauty didn't give a damn about Califia.

"She left you here at the bar alone?" was the rough translation he was able to make out when the woman eased closer to him, stroking his arm.

"I don't like this song," he said.

The woman, Maya, took his hand and switched over to English.

"I'll make you like this song," she said dragging him toward the dance floor.

Maya moved like she owned the world, and N'Jobu found himself reacting to her. She was cute and sexy and when she turned around to let him see what she was working with, he couldn't help but groan at the sight.

"You are dangerous," he said.

"I know," she said.

They danced and he had no shame staring at her. His eyes bounced around searching for Califia and he saw her watching him near the bar. He reached for Maya's hip and ran his other hand up her back and held her neck. Maya backed her ass up until it was hitting his dick, and he still felt no shame when a slight erection sprung up. He thought of what he would do to Califia when they returned to Lia's place. The children would be gone. Lia would be staying with her boyfriend. They had the flat to themselves. He was going to serve her some deep dick. Thinking about her thighs and how he was going to make her scream had his cock thickening against Maya's plush cheeks. He wound his hips knowing Califia was seeing everything.

The music shifted and he pulled Maya away from his stiffness. She wanted more, and her hand stroked his bulge.

"That's not for you," he said smiling and removing her hand, "Thanks for the dance."

He searched the room for Califia, but the packed floor had him moving around. He caught sight of her and she was turning down dances from various men. She was looking for him and moving in the opposite direction. He followed from a distance, enjoying the view of her from the back. Her dress had her cheeks bouncing while she walked. All that weight sitting nice and fat. Damn, the older she got, the better looking she got, and her backside had him weak still. He was ready to get all up in that ass. It was time to go. He needed to bust several nuts inside of her and on her. He was going to be loud and aggressive as hell.

He went to use the restroom first.

###

"Wait—!"

He thrust his fingers down her throat to shut her up, his eyes molten orbs ready to melt all of her.

"You think I don't know what you were trying to do?"

Over his shoulder, she saw people watching them. His other fingers still held her panties to the side. She wiggled a bit, wanting him to touch her core, but he kept his fingers in place.

Axiel walked towards them and stopped short when he saw N'Jobu hemming her up against the shed. She was gasping, her eyes staring at Axiel. The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He watched them, not bothering to leave.

"You love being a brat, don't you?" His American accent was gone. This was pure Jobu magic.

"You think I care if you purposely let them touch you because you want to get a rise from me?" He whispered in her ear.

"I know you were getting hot watching me, eh? You saw that fat ass on my dick—"

She whimpered when he said that, her lip trembling from the thought of his erection being rubbed on by that other woman.

"If I touch you right now, would your pussy be dripping, girl? Hmmm?"

Pleasetouchmepleasetouchmepleasetouchme…

"Is your pussy wet, baby?"

He still would not touch her. She could feel the air on her vulva and that in itself was making her labia twitch with longing. Her private parts felt engorged to the point of discomfort. She needed release. Her clit was in critical condition and only his fingers or dick could save it.

"Get your ass back inside the club," he hissed at her.

Her eyes looked at him confused.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about trying to tease me," he said.

She reached down to pull her panties back in place.

"Nah. Leave that shit twisted to the side. I need easy access. You better not touch yourself either."

She fixed her dress, but the taut angle of her panties rubbed one side of her vulva, making her legs tremble.

"Get to stepping, girl. I'm not playing with you."

He smacked her ass and she walked in front of him. Axiel still watched them as they moved past him.

"Everything good?" he asked.

"Peachy," N'Jobu said brushing past him. He slapped Califia's right ass cheek hard and Axiel heard and saw it happen. She felt her bottom lip drop open.

"Keep moving," N'Jobu demanded.

They entered the dance space and found the others sitting around a low table on mix-matched couches.

N'Jobu sat down on an empty spot and Califia sat next to him. Axiel sat across from them in a wooden chair that had seen better days. The music was rough, rugged and raw, and their little party flocked to the floor except for Califia, N'Jobu, and Axiel. Martine and Joao stayed perched behind them on another couch that was back to back with their own.

"Music is fantastic," Axiel said.

N'Jobu's hand slipped down onto her knee then drifted to her thigh. She could still see Axiel watching them. His eyes caught N'Jobu's movement and he turned his head to pretend like he didn't see her man's hand easing under her dress. Her breath hitched when she felt N'Jobu's fingers stroke the sensitive nub of her wet clit.

"Ready for me already?" he asked loud enough for the men to hear. If she weren't already sweating enough, she could swear her moist face would catch on fire.

"Goddamn, this pussy is so wet. You trying to tell me something?"

Now she was really feeling turned on and embarrassed. He was going to talk shit with them all right there. Play in her pussy while the men she was trying to make N'Jobu jealous with sat there and listened to her body give in to this wily Prince.

One of the men she had danced with earlier strolled past with a drink in his hand. He glanced over at her and N'Jobu. When his eyes drifted to her lap, even he could see what was happening under her dress and he moved right along. She turned to look at N'Jobu and his eyes were on hers. Playful and sinful was the way he gawked at her. His lips curled into a smirk as he pulled on her clit ring.

"Oh, Gawd…" she tried to whisper but the slight tugging was unbearable. Her lips twisted up trying to stay quiet.

"When I get you back to Lia's….." N'Jobu teased. He bit his bottom lip and pulled her in closer so that her legs shifted toward him giving him better access to the apex of her thighs while her dress still covered his hand. He let his index finger tease her folds, parting them slightly so he could dip the tip inside of her.  
"Jobu….shit…don't…."

"Don't what?"

Her eyes fell on Axiel who was shifting his legs in his seat.

Her head dropped onto N'Jobu's arm and he flicked the tip of his finger on her clit again and she hissed, biting his shoulder, her heated pants barely constrained to his ear. When he looked at her eyes, she shut hers tight. The smug look on his face irritated her because she was at his mercy. As self-conscious as she was knowing the men sitting near them were well aware of what was happening to her, she didn't want him to stop. The discomfiture only aided in the gratification she was experiencing while being put on display. The other men wanted to be the ones with their hands and fingers under her dress, manipulating her folds, inserting their eager digits into her center. But this was N'Jobu's pussy. And he was reminding her of that. Her hand dug into his arm now. He tugged on her clit ring and then pinched her labia together in rhythmic tweaks with his slippery thumb and ring finger.

"Tell me why your pussy is so wet."

She wanted him to stop talking so loud. Axiel could hear everything, and so could Martine and Joao.

He pulled her head back forcing her to look at him.

"Don't hide now. Tell me. Huh? Why are you dripping all over my hand?"

He pinched her clit again harder and she winced from pleasure. Axiel was really twisting in his seat now. She heard Martine and Joao talking about her in Portuguese. They were enjoying what N'Jobu was doing to her in public, telling her to cum on his hand so they could hear what she sounded like. She tried squeezing her thighs together to control N'Jobu's hand but he stuck a finger inside of her and the pressure he exerted there made her stomach quake.

"Keep your legs still."

His eyes grew darker and his voice hit that bottom tone that let her know he was to be obeyed. His finger made small teasing circles inside of her and then she felt his thumb press against the skin between her pussy and her anus. He pinched her again and the sensation of his index finger pressing down on his thumb in that small space between her legs made her squeeze her eyes shut once more and buck her hips. She wanted to cum so bad. What was worse, she wanted to cum in front of the other men. She wanted the humiliation.

His lips suckled hers and she was grateful to have his mouth on her. His tongue licked the seam of her lips and she widened her mouth to grasp his, but even his lips and teeth teased her with incomplete kisses. She moved her hand up to grasp his face and hold him still. But he flicked his tongue around her lips some more before biting her bottom lip and releasing her. She couldn't control the groan of frustration that slipped out of her.

"You mad?" he said. He laughed at her and flicked her clit again. Her throat let out an exasperated chuffing sound.

"You're not getting what you want? Daddy playing too much?"

The smirk on his face pissed her off. He was aware of how she felt. He didn't care.

"You like thinking about me fucking other women, don't you?"

He slipped two fingers inside of her, going deep and tapping on her spot.

"You can't lie and say you don't, I can see how your body is reacting with me just talking about it. Thinking of my dick inside of Maya…that last girl I was dancing with… she got you panting and wetting your panties…oh shit, your pussy is pulling on my fingers…you want to see Maya bouncing on Daddy's dick? Is that what you want to see? How Daddy would make her pussy feel good?"

"Fuck…," Califia grunted. She reached out and grasped N'Jobu's neck. The image he painted was what she was fantasizing about when she watched them dance together.

N'Jobu laughed at her again and pulled his fingers from her center. He pulled her panties back into place.

"Go dance with your friends. I want to watch you," he said pushing away from her. Her body wanted to melt into the couch. He had her on the edge of no return. Just rubbing her thighs together caused electrical sparks to shoot through her skin from her neck to her toes. She felt ripe and gushy and so ready to break apart from his touch. Her nipples were poking through her bra and even the slightest rubbing against the silk material shot tendrils of heat to her middle. She didn't think she could stand up without stumbling on jittery legs.

N'Jobu shoved the side of her thigh, forcing her to move. She couldn't even look at the other guys because she knew their eyes were on her. They knew that she was wet and her carnal scent was on N'Jobu's fingers.

She could see Soliel, Aunjanue, and Lia dancing together, so Califia focused on walking stiffly toward them. They grabbed her arms when she appeared before them and for the first time in a long time, she felt shy about dancing in front of him. He knew her body inside and out, knew what it could do while fighting or fucking. But at that moment, dancing for him in public seemed so much more intimate. She felt naked in front of everyone. When she glanced over at him, he was still sitting on the couch, his legs relaxed, and thighs wide open. His face looked languid but also expectant. She wanted to go back to him and sit on his lap, drape her legs over those thighs. She exhaled through her mouth and saw Martine smile at her while Joao sipped from a shot glass. Axiel sat back in his seat watching the room, but his eyes gave furtive glances her way.

N'Jobu let the fingers of his right hand roll a bit, signaling for her to move.

She turned away from him and hid behind Soliel and Lia. Aunjanue sparked a joint on the floor and discreetly blew a long puff of smoke into Califia's mouth.

"Girl, you need to loosen up. You look so uptight," she said.

Califia grabbed the joint and took a few more drags before she was able to calm her nerves and the jumpiness in her skin. Her fingers stroked the soft material of her dress and the world began to slow down along with the music. The women's laughter carried her into a place of peace and deep sisterhood. These were her girls. The women who carried her through dark times. Women who loved her and loved her son fiercely. Her hands entwined with Soliel and Lia's and they spun together and bumped asses, shared more weed, and partied together like the night would never end. The sensual feel of sweat on her skin and the soft bodies of her friends pressing into her made her tune into the lovely sensations of her own physical joy. Limbs moving so smooth, her head shaking to and fro, loose hair bouncing around her face…she felt so free.

Floating sensations had her moving her hips and rolling her neck. Soliel had her backside up against hers and they moved in tandem, lowering themselves down and moving back up. They turned and hugged each other, pulling Lia into the group hug as Aunjanue took pictures of them with her cell. Soliel went off with her dancing and Califia called out to her as Lia jumped in and tried to show them both up. Negra Lia, a living Goddess, a woman who made a way out of no way to lead other women to freedom and self-empowerment. A woman who would possibly be a world leader.

Erik was a great admirer of Soliel and Negra Lia. When they would sit in Lia's kitchen and talk of the future, Erik would sit at their feet and listen, his eyes scanning the room to take in their conversations on men, politics, and how they wanted the world to be for their children. He would ask questions and she never asked the women to filter their words or actions. He heard cussing. Sometimes he watched them roll weed and smoke it while contemplating music when Marisol wasn't around. She let him sip a capful of wine if they made dinner calimochos and complained about the nighttime telenovelas they watched. She thought he would want to spend time with his father out and about if the women were watching the Brazilian soap operas, but instead, N'Jobu would sleep or read in the guest room while Erik sat up under the women watching the corny shows. Erik said it helped him with his Portuguese, but she suspected he was into the trashy stories too.

There were times she would insist that he allow the grown women to be alone without his presence, and he would get such a look of hurt on his face. N'Jobu had to take him aside to explain what a hen party was just so he wouldn't take it personal. During those private times, N'Jobu would take Erik for a walk through the favela.

Thus far this trip was by far Califia's favorite with her family. Erik was old enough to gain so many fond memories. He made numerous friends through Marisol, and everyone was looking forward to seeing if he would become a mestre like her one day.

Califia's mind spun with thoughts and warm feelings. She rocked her hips in place and turned to look at N'Jobu and her heart went to her throat. He was walking toward her, the music feeling like their own theme song as he took long strides to reach her. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms feeling his hands pull her waist toward him. When she looked up into his eyes, she saw nothing but love there. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rocked in time to the music with him.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the floor. Soliel, Aunjanue and Negra Lia only smiled and blew her kisses.

N'Jobu didn't rush them out of the space. She was able to see some of the women who he danced with watch him as he ignored their faces and led her toward the row of cabs waiting on the street.

N'Jobu chose one that was idling and ready to go. They climbed into the back seat and he gave directions to Lia's place to a fairly young dude with a wide smile. The cab barely left the curb before he was pulling her on his lap facing him.

###

Her glassy eyes let him know she was going to pop if he kept touching her.

He had no idea where the extreme control over his own faculties came from, but he focused all of his attention on stimulating her to the point of exhaustion on the couch. When she became frustrated, he knew he had her, and by then, he just wanted to watch her dance. He needed the respite to get himself together. He didn't want her to dominate him. He wanted to push her to her limit. Get her pussy so engorged and fat and ready for his cock. They had the opportunity to explore each other without disturbance and he needed to take advantage while he could. Time alone was so rare.

He watched her smoke weed and play around with the women, but something transpired that shifted her on the floor. She began to move the way he liked and he fought to not rub himself in public. He took so much pleasure from watching her move. An ecstasy would come over her face not much different from when she came sometimes. It was beautiful to witness. Forcing her to dance for him also made her self-aware of the men who watched her too after he played in her pussy and spoke loud enough for them to hear what he was saying.

Watching her dance, he imagined what she would look like back home in his suite inside the palace. He could picture her naked on his balcony overlooking the royal garden, swaying her hips, her breasts illuminated by Wakandan moonlight and stars. He would make her crawl to him onto the royal bed they would share where she would ride him and he would hold her so tight. All of Birnin Zana would hear their cries of release.

When her hands began patting her thighs, he was ready to leave and went after her. He danced with her for a bit, but her heated softness pushed him to vacate the premises. He was ready to spread her wide and dig into her deep. He was ready to show her how much she meant to him and pleasure her for hours on end.

Inside the cab he pulled her onto him, his control slipping a bit when he ripped her panties off and began spanking her. Her heels were pressed against his hips while her thighs were bent against his sides. Her wet vulva was planted on his bulge and her head rested against his neck. She had trembling arms hanging around his neck.

He pulled her dress up to bunch around her hips as he laid into her cheeks. The cab driver glanced at him from time to time in the rearview mirror. N'Jobu told him in basic Portuguese to mind his business and he would get extra money for ignoring them.

"…tell me if it gets too much…" he gasped to her, unable to stop his hand from smacking her ass as he spoke of their safe word. Each time his hand connected to the fleshy globes, he couldn't help but release a grunt as her pussy bounced on his dick in response and she whispered in his ear, "Spank me hard."

His battle for control was on struggle mode. He could feel the head of his dick becoming slick, and he wanted to unfasten his pants, but he didn't want to fuck her in the car, and he knew he would if he allowed her folds to touch the sticky heat of his erection. He used one hand to hold her waist and the other to beat the shit out of her cheeks.

"Dammit!" he yelled when she shifted on his dick and he felt the friction rub him. He was so rigid and his balls felt like heavy stones weighing down his pants.

The cab encountered traffic and they were stuck at an intersection, so the cabbie could hear everything, and N'Jobu didn't give one fuck.

He slipped his fingers down past her ass and let it hit the back of her vulva and she jumped in his lap. Her pussy lips were so swollen, even more so since he began spanking her senseless. Concern crept up on him. How long would this traffic be? He needed her on a bed fast and this cab was barely crawling. The way she was trembling on him after each slap, he knew she was moving closer to orgasm, and he wasn't ready to let her do that until he was rooted deep in her. And he couldn't stop spanking her because they were both in the headspace they craved.

His body was so hot and he was sweating with her pressed so close into him. He knew they should stop before he made her cum. He rubbed her backside tenderly and tried slowing his breathing down.

"…don't…don't stop…" she huffed into his neck.

"Shit!"

He unleashed more strikes on her ass and then took both of his hands to squeeze, lift, and separate her cheeks.

"You okay? Can you handle more?" he asked, his voice shaky like his legs.

"I want more…"

"You want more?"

"Yes, please…I…I want more…you're making my pussy feel so good…"

"…that fat pussy feeling good…you better not cum yet…you're being such a good girl for Daddy…you cum when I tell you…"

"DaddyDaddyDaddy…."

She chanted in his ear as he slapped her vulva from the back. When he put that deep Oakland cadence in his voice, she tried grabbing for the opening of his pants but he pulled her hand away. Even though he was a Prince and she loved his natural Wakandan accent, she would go buck-wild when that Oaktown vibe spewed out of him when they became sexual.

"Please, fuck me Daddy!"

Her mouth was hot on his neck and her tongue flicked the skin there. He heard the cab driver make a sound after Califia begged N'Jobu to take her right there. It sounded like a groan.

"I want you in the bed—"

"I can't wait that long—"

"Yes, you can—"

"No, I can't! I want your dick now!"

The brat was coming back and he heard the pout in her voice. He took this as a sign of disrespect and smacked her for a full round until she was grinding in his lap. He lifted and separated her ass cheeks once more and she hissed from his touch on her sensitized skin. When his pinky finger grazed the back of her vulva again her behind clenched up tight.

The cab driver glanced back at them and his eyes grew big when he saw N'Jobu's hands spreading Califia's cheeks, her wet pussy just wide open and glistening. The man turned his head quickly.

Slow down.

N'Jobu turned his head so they could kiss, big, wide, open-mouthed kisses that had their fleshy lips feasting on one another. He just held her ass in his hands and she stopped grinding into him. They had to hold on until they made it to their destination.

When he came up for air from her lips he was transfixed by her face. True ecstasy was etched there. Great Bast, he couldn't wait to penetrate her, ram his cock into her until they were fused together. Get deep until he was breathing for both of them.

He kissed her again and her lips were puffy and sensitive from his attention. He could feel the itchy sensation in his own lips when they kissed for a long time. He rubbed her back to bring her down from his harsh spanking. She shuddered when he patted and smoothed his hands over each ass cheek. She arched her back to stretch a bit and he allowed her to wiggle her legs for circulation, but he wasn't going to let her change her position. Instead, he just held her still and thrust his hips up to let her slit rub him a bit. Just enough friction to keep him hard but not spurting in his pants. He kept Califia's head held into his neck again, and her breathing was just soft pants that was music to his ears.

"I'm going to make a big ole mess in this pussy. You know that, right?"

"Yes," she whispered in his ear. It was a struggle whisper, any energy she expended now was dangerous, her clit was a detonator ready to explode the rest of her.

"We have to use a lot of lube. I'm going to be in your pussy for a long ass time, girl."

Her breath shuddered.

He kissed her shoulder.

"We better do it on the floor. I'll break that fucking bed…"

He heard the strain in her voice as she tried to say his name.

"I know you want me now. But we're almost there. You want the cab driver to see me punish your tight pussy?" He pulled her cheeks apart again. He could see the cabbie was driving carefully with one hand on the wheel. The other hand wasn't visible but there was movement in his lap.

N'Jobu continued to rub Califia's lower back. The cab turned onto Lia's street and when it stopped, it took a long time for Califia to crawl off of his lap.

"Fuck me right here," she said, not caring about the cab driver sitting there waiting for his money.

Her ass was still visible and N'Jobu could see that the cabbie wasn't shy about tugging on his dick watching them while they spoke.

"You got my man up there feeling on himself," N'Jobu said.

"He'll never see us again. Let's give him a thrill. It'll be his tip," she said kissing the side of his neck and running her tongue in his ear. She sat back on him and began grinding on him. The movement of her ass on his lap made the cabbie tug harder on his cock.

Califia spoke to the cabbie in Portuguese. He was listening to her words but his eyes were on N'Jobu.

"What did you tell him?"

"That he could play with his dick and cum while you played with me."

She looked back over her shoulder and stared at the cabbie. The man spoke to her and then Califia giggled.

"What?"

"He wants your permission. He doesn't want you to beat him up for cumming if he watches. He said he liked it when you were spanking me."

"I don't know, girl…"

"You let Axiel, Joao, and Martine watch while you fingered me in the club, along with whoever else may have walked by—"

"But you were covered up—"

"They knew what was happening—"

"Look, I just want to get you inside and get in this pussy," he said rubbing her backside. His fingers dropped down to her vulva. The street was not well-lit, so the cabbie could probably only make out a little detail. She sucked on her teeth when he touched her labia.

"Daddy," she uttered, and the sound of those two syllables made him thrust his hips up. She made it sound so vulgar. This was his woman on his lap. But she was turned on by the thought of another man watching him play with her.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yeah. I want him to see what's yours."

"Just spanking."

"Just that."

N'Jobu looked at the cabbie.

"Tell him he can jerk off and watch then."

Califia's hand reached up and turned on one of the overhead car lights.

"Damn, girl. We don't want the whole neighborhood watching," N'Jobu said reaching up himself and flicking it off.

"But I want to see his dick—"

"You need to concentrate on my dick," he said in a rough tone.

Califia's voice became sultry, and somehow the Portuguese she spoke sounded really nasty rolling off her tongue. N'Jobu saw the cabbie unzip and reach into his pants. His strokes were long and steady and they both could see the man had an average-sized uncut dick with a thick mushroom cap from the lights of his dashboard.

N'Jobu reached up and turned her face to look back at him.

"Hey. Focus on me," he said in a gruff tone.

"You don't like me looking at his dick? Think I might like his more?"

SMACK!

Her head snapped forward when he struck her and her gasp melted into a whimper. He used both hands to alternate striking her plump ass. They could hear the cabbie's grunts and groans.

"What did he say?" N'Jobu asked when the cabbie spoke under his breath.

Califia was staring down at N'Jobu, her eyes taking on a glazed look. He could feel her thrusting her ass out, trying to poke it out so the cabbie could see it all.

"Harder…he said to go harder…oh Jobu, I can hear him playing with his dick!"

He slapped the underside of her ass to create new stinging sensations for her. She was getting off knowing another man was flogging his meat because of her. He himself was getting off watching her gain pleasure from it.

His hands gripped the thickness on the sides of her ass and jiggled it and they both heard the loud moan from the cabbie. N'Jobu looked over and saw the pained look on the man's face as he nutted into his own hand, his eyes glued to Califia's thick cheeks.

"Let's go," N'Jobu said pulling down her dress to cover her ass.

Califia crawled off of him searching for her torn panties.

N'Jobu reached for his wallet ignoring the humongous tent in his own pants. He drew out a wad of cash and tossed it on the passenger seat next to the cabbie.

Stepping from the cab, N'Jobu reached back and helped Califia out. Her legs were like jelly as she took a moment to get the blood circulating properly. She pulled down on her dress and entwined her fingers with his. Neither of them bothered to look back at the cabbie. They were eager to climb the stairs and get into Lia's place.

N'Jobu made Califia walk up the stairs ahead of him, forcing her to hitch her dress back up to reveal her backside. Her ass was reddened and her pussy was glistening. She stopped every now and then to arch her back and widen her thighs so he could see what he was about to get.

When they reached the apartment, Califia went to the restroom and N'Jobu went into the guestroom, turned on the lights and threw the mattress of the bed onto the floor. The small double bed had a weak frame, and he knew he was going to be knee deep in his woman. The cement floor would be their support.

He took off his clothes and placed them on a side chair. He rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out the bottle of lube she brought for them.

He was slicking up his cock when she walked in naked. He watched her place her clothes on top of his.

"Get on the bed," he said stroking his length up and down, letting her see how much better his dick was compared to the cabbie. He pulled on his heavy balls while she situated herself for him. There were so many positions he wanted from her and so much time to do it in.

She lazily let her legs fall open as she laid back on her elbows watching him with lust-drunk eyes. The way she was staring at him made him think that she felt like she had the power right now.

"You tried to make me jealous," he said.

She smirked, but he didn't smile back at her. When he did that, she knew she was in trouble.

"Bay-bee…," she whispered, trying to get back in his good graces. He knew she was ready to have an explosive orgasm. He had tortured her pussy all night, and she didn't want to drag it out again. Too bad. She shouldn't have been playing with him.

The arrogance jumped out of him. She needed to meet Prince N'Jobu again.

"Whose dick is going to be better than mine?"

He stepped over to get his personal satchel stuffed at the bottom of his own suitcase.

He pulled out two separate containers.

One contained a silver cock ring. He twisted it around the glans of his dick and her eyes grew big.

The second box contained the gold slugs that he only wore at home in Wakanda. He went to the mirror in the room and slipped them on his bottom teeth. When he turned around to look at her, she had her fingers playing with her pussy. Although her pubic hairs were trimmed short, he could see how damp she was from his touches and spanking, her juices making the hair there shine as if they were heavily oiled.

"I did not give you permission to play with my pussy."

The bass in his voice made her blink.

"Jobu—"

"Nah, that's not my name. You best come correct. You know who the fuck I am."

Her hands dropped to her side.

He spoke to her in Wakandan, making the hard clicks and robust tone of his voice let her think she was in big trouble. She had no idea what he was saying and that was a good thing because his words were filthy. He was having fun. Telling her how he was going to stretch out her pussy and break her fucking back because she had the best slit in the world. But the tonality sounded harsh to her ears because he made sure to keep his face hard when he spoke. Her eyes were fixated on his teeth, the gold slugs gleaming in his mouth. The better to nip and bite her with. He let his eyes narrow as his eyes raked up and down her body. His tongue rolled over his bottom teeth tasting pure gold.

"Stand up!" he barked at her.

She jumped up and her hands dangled in front of her body like she was trying to cover herself. There was confusion in her eyes.

"What's my name?"

"N-N…N'Jobu?"

"Tried to make me jealous, as if some random man compared to me in any way, and now more disrespect?"

He stepped to her like he was in the throne room back in Birnin Zana. He grit his teeth and when she saw those slugs again and saw him grip his dick the way he did, the fancy cock ring emblazoned with Wakandan symbols now dripping with his pre-cum, it clicked in her mind. Her whole demeanor switched up and her eyes widened again. She bowed to him and stepped back from him in a submissive stance.

"Your Highness, Prince N'Jobu."

His dick throbbed so hard in his hand when he heard her say the words.

"Much better," he said trying to hold on to all modicum of supremacy over her in this moment. If he slipped up, let her take on any power over him, he would weaken before her and let her have her way with him. And he didn't want that. She tried to manipulate him all day, and she had to pay for trying to cuckold him.

He laid down on the bedding and tucked his hands under his head. Staring up at her, he let his eyes drop down to stare at her folds. Her pussy was ready. He pointed to the lube next to the bed.

"Prepare yourself," he commanded.

She bent down and grabbed the bottle and squirted a significant amount of lube on to her hand. She rubbed her vulva, squirted more lube on her fingers and inserted them into her pussy. He tried his best to keep his face neutral as she opened up her labia for him, trying to diminish his authority. Her two fingers slipped in and out of her vagina and he could hear that creamy sound so loud in the room. He gave a small gulp and prayed that Bast would give him strength not to cave into Califia's seductive ways. He made a loud exhale when her fingers pulled out and rubbed her clit ring. She almost had him. But he smiled at her and held his massive erection up.

"Come service your Prince." The demand was clear in his voice.

"Bay-bee," she whimpered staring at the cock ring circling his wide glans.

"What did you say?'

She swallowed hard and took a small step toward him.

"Your Highness—"

"Come here. Now."

She knelt down on the mattress and crawled over him. When her breasts were hanging over his chest he reached up and pulled her down close to him, holding her face into his neck, basically the same position she was in when they were in the cab.

"Put this royal dick in that juicy pussy you disrespectful—"

He smacked her ass so hard that she didn't even hear the last part of his sentence. She lifted his heavy cock and sat back on it, sliding so hungrily with ease until his balls were covered in her juices to the hilt. He groaned hard, his grimace making his slugs visible and she moaned when she saw them. He bit her shoulder hard.

"I'll fuck you so good, Your Highness," she said lifting her lower half and dropping back down on him.

"You better, you already know pussy is lined up and waiting for me out there."

He watched her eyes go from lust-filled to jealousy.

"They knew a Prince when they saw one and were ready to give me good Brazilian pussy. Right there on the dance floor if I wanted it…."

She was bouncing on him already, twisting her hip each time her clit hit his cock ring. She stared down at the slugs in his open mouth and rode him harder. His breath hitched, but he tried to stay strong talking mad shit to her.

"Maya wanted this dick so bad. You saw her throwing it back at me. She probably knows how to handle royal dick. Whatchu think? Could she take all this dick better than you?"

She pressed down into him, her lips sucking on his neck, her tits smashed into his chest as she moved her hips and ass up and down. He just laid there, not moving anything except his hands holding her hips, his eyes watching her big ass jiggle.

"She had a nice fat ass too, shit was soft and round, I bet she could take a good pounding—"

She groaned so loud it made his balls tingle.

"You want me to show you how I would fuck her big ass?"

His erection felt harder in her pussy. She was really slamming down on him.

"She felt on my dick after we finished dancing. I told her this big dick didn't belong to her. It's all yours Califia."

"Ohhhhh, bay-bee!"

"This royal dick is all yours…oh…shitttttt…."

She was squeezing his erection, her walls gripping and releasing in time to her thrusts down on him. His toes curled up.

"Oh my Bast, you're riding the shit out of this royal dick!" he yelled. He held onto her back tight and just let her work his meat down to the bone.

He could feel the pressure on his glans from the cock ring. They had already been going at it for twenty minutes, it was time for the ring to come off.

"Lift up, lift up!"

She raised up off of his cock with a loud wet noise and sat on her side. He reached down and removed the cock ring. He looked down at her.

"Let me show you how I would fuck Maya."

He forced her to get on her hands and knees and when he penetrated her, she started wailing from his deep thrusts.

"See…a big ass like hers…she has to have a big dick hitting those walls like this. While you were busy letting these fat cheeks slap against common dick, Maya was getting this…your royal dick. Is that what you wanted?"

"No!" she screamed. He chuckled. She was getting mad now. She was still dripping from him talking about Maya, but she hated the idea that she let another woman get a feel of what belonged to her. Regret was a helluva emotion.

"I think she'd like this…mmmhmmmm, my balls slapping against her pussy just like this, huh, baby? Does it feel good?"

"Gawd, yes!" she screamed. She held her arm out behind her, and N'Jobu grabbed her hand to help get the angle right. His dick was gleaming from her juices and the lube they slathered on themselves. He was ready to bust just watching her cheeks slap his balls.

"Would you let me cum in her pussy, Califia?"

Califia's back and ass cheeks glistened with so much sweat. Her head drooped down once his balls really started slapping against her clit. She was done for. All he had to do was tell her she could cum and she would do it.

"Goddamn, thinking about that woman's fat ass is gonna make me nut. I'ma let this royal dick cum in your wet slit. Maya wanted this dick so bad—"

Califia snatched her arm back from him.

"Martine and Joao wanted this pussy," she said.

"What?"

He gripped her hips hard and slowed down his thrusting.

"Axiel too. And the cab driver. They know royal pussy when they see it."

What. The. Fuck.

N'Jobu pulled out of her and turned her on her back. Her eyes were hard and her lip was curled up like she was mad.

"You heard me, Your Highness."

His dick was still jumping from being inside her tight heat and he could see all her good pink waiting for him to spill inside of her. He slid his fingers around the tip of his dick and squeezed so she could see his slit.

"No one's getting in this pussy except for me. Watch your mouth."

"You watch yours. If I'm your wife then that makes me a Princess, don't it?"

He laughed at her and her eyes looked betrayed.

He pulled her leg, dragging her down to him and pushed her legs back open.

"You just keep these legs open and let me nut in my pussy," he said bending his head down to suck and then bite her right nipple.

She slapped his face.

N'Jobu jerked up releasing her nipple. The sting from her hand still rocked his face.

"What's your fucking problem?"

"You."

He reached for her legs again and tried prying them back, but she pushed back from him and stood up.

"You ain't getting shit from me," she said walking to the bedroom door.

"Where the fuck you going?!"

He jumped up from the bed and followed her. When she tried opening the door he slammed it shut and pushed her up against it.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me I'm a Princess—"

"Get your ass back on that bed and take this dick—"

"Not until you say—"

He grabbed her left leg and lifted it up while gripping his cock in his hand.  
"You play too much, Califia," he said.

He thrust up into her and knocked the breath out of her.

"Play too fucking much," he said.

Grabbing her hair, he pumped into her, the sound of her back hitting the door just as loud as his grunts. He stared into her eyes.

"I am Prince N'Jobu. House of Udaku. Son of King Azzuri the Wise. Son of the Compassionate Queen, Niyilolawa. I am the Golden Jaguar chosen by the Great Panther Goddess Bast from on high. Father of N'Jadaka, The One Who Brings Down Thunder. Know who the fuck is banging the shit out of you right now!"

Califia lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his hips as N'Jobu worked his back and leg muscles to pound her against the door.

"Acting like some impetuous little brat. Making me jealous over who? Bitch, I'm the only real nigga who can handle this pussy."

He hit a spot inside of her that made him hunch up against her.

"Take all this dick!"

She was just heavy breathing clutching onto his back. He still couldn't believe she had slapped him. He couldn't believe that shit had him turned on too. He smothered her lips with his own, sucking on her tongue until she released his mouth screaming, "Please!"

He leaned back still clutching her waist.

"Cum on this royal dick then," he said, his eyes holding her lusty gaze while he pushed in as far as his cock could go.

"Oooooohhhhh."

Her eyes rolled back then squeezed shut as her mouth took in short puffs of air as her body unraveled around him. He felt the intense pulses of her walls around him as her orgasm flowed ensnaring him. Her face. That damn face caught him again and he felt himself spurting deep within her and yelling her name so loud he was sure Lia's neighbors heard them. When he felt her spasms stop, he pulled out of her.

"Hurry up and go pee," he said catching his breath.

When she stumbled out of the bedroom he went into the kitchen and poured them two big glasses of ice water. He watched her come out of the bathroom stretching her body and he felt his face go flush looking at her. He handed her a glass and they both gulped down the fluid. They were dehydrated and still horny for each other. She crawled onto his lap as he sat at the kitchen table and they kissed for a while. She liked rolling her tongue across his slugs and he brought his mouth to her breasts, biting her and rolling her nipples with his fingers. She was sitting on his dick in no time and he fucked her the way she needed to be fucked.

"I'm the throne you sit on, girl," he whispered in her ear.

He watched her tits bounce then stared at his dick taking care of her needs.

"Your pussy feels so good," he said.

"Yeah," she answered. She was gripping his shoulders and watching his face as he watched her pussy stretch around his dick with each thrust he gave her.

"Where do you want me to cum, baby?"

"On my face."

"Get ready," he said.

She lifted off of him when he began to grimace and called out her name.

She dropped to her knees and looked up at his face. He stroked himself taking in all of her beauty.

"Play with your pussy for me," he said adjusting the angle of his dick, pressing it closer to her face.

Her fingers dropped down rubbing her folds.

"Cum on my face, Your Highness…Prince N'Jobu," she purred.

A fantasy made real.

Hot ropes of his creamy white shot out and coated her face. It was a big ole mess and he loved it.

"Only for a Princess," he said and she smiled.

He reached down and played with her tits, pussy lips and clit until she came on his hand with him calling her Princess for the rest of their alone time.


	17. Chapter 17

" _ **There will never come a day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'd ever hear me say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That I want and need to be without you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want to give my all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby just hold me, simply control me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause your arms, they keep away the lonelies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I look into your eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then I realize**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That all I need is you in my life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All I need is you in my life…"**_

 _ **Brian McKnight**_ **– "Never Felt This Way"**

The nightmares had returned.

They usually rose their ugly heads the weeks before N'Jobu had to return to Wakanda. They were earlier than they had ever been in two years. It was usually some variation of the same narrative.

Califia would find herself walking into a palatial estate dressed in a fancy dress or some luxurious flowing pants suit and top. She would find herself bejeweled from head to toe with gold bracelets jangling around her wrists and ankles. She had no idea what the palace in Wakanda really looked like outside of the modest photos N'Jobu had shown her, but the dark dreams would conjure up various scenarios each time, her subconscious probably piecing together things she may have seen in magazines or on tv over the years.

There would be the initial joy of finally being in her man's homeland, feeling a sense of belonging, harboring joy in her heart as she moved through large ornate double doors that lead to the voices she heard. The voices were always N'Jobu and Erik's…until she stepped into a wide- open room where an elaborate silver throne sat. N'Jobu was on that throne, his gold slugs gleaming on his teeth as he smiled. But his smile wasn't for her.

Zinzi sat next to him holding a baby. Standing next to her were three other children…and Erik. The three strange children-sometimes boys, sometimes girls, often both—shared features that let her know these were N'Jobu's progeny. His rich dark flawless melanin was in their skin.

N'Jobu would always look over at her and his eyes would look beyond her as if she weren't there at all and one of the children would call out, "Baba, Umama…" and N'Jobu would lean over and kiss Zinzi's cheek and touch the head of the child in her lap.

Zinzi would rise and hold out her hand and say, "Come, Husband," and all of them, including Erik, would walk away from the throne, walk right through her as if she were a ghost. And each time, Califia would run after them screaming, trying to stop N'Jobu, grabbing Erik's arm, but it always ended the same way. N'Jobu walking away from her with another family. The horror would swell in her belly and then she would wake up…

Noise.

From down below in the streets.

Califia forgot how loud it could be living in cramped spaces with people piled on top of each other. Her eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling. Every part of her ached. She asked to be made sore by him. She got her wish. Her thighs had black and blue marks. Her private parts ached from pleasurable use. Her nipples felt tender and raw. Her back shot out bolts of precise pain from where he twisted her to and fro.

Everything hurt, but damn, everything felt so right too.

She was happy to be awake. The nightmare faded in the light of the morning each time. The constant fear about N'Jobu going home to Wakanda for his annual check-in would never leave her. The noise took her from the discomfort that the dreams brought her.

Turning her head to the left of her she saw N'Jobu's profile. He was sound asleep with the covers draped over his waist. His bare chest called for her to touch it and she did, not waking him at all. She herself looked like a fire breathing dragon with drool sometimes when she slept, but this man next to her had the ability to look like he was posing in a magazine when he slumbered. So unfair.

She rolled onto her side so she could get her face close to his. She touched his plush full lips then traced her finger over his chin. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, then lifted a little higher to press her lips into his. He slept soundly. She reached under the covers and felt for his dick. It was flaccid. It probably wouldn't work for a long time. She didn't know where he pulled his stamina nor the ability to recuperate from each time he ejaculated in her and on her, but N'Jobu really showed out this time. His appetite for her was ravenous and she reciprocated that hunger.

But now, he was finally sated and shut down.

Or so she thought.

"Hey," he whispered, his eyes still closed, but his lips curled into a knowing smile.

"Hey," she whispered back kissing his cheek again.

He turned his head to kiss her back.

"Are they back yet?" he asked.

"No. We are still alone."

"Maybe we should leave Erik with your Dad or Rolita every now and then when we get home. I want more time like this…like last night….early this morning…two hours ago…"

She laughed.

"We were really on one. Are you going to explain the door, or shall I do it?" she asked.

N'Jobu sighed heavily. His banging her against the bedroom door caused a noticeable crack in the middle of it.

"I'll tell Lia. And I'll replace the door."

Her hands were still rubbing him under the covers. She pushed the sheet and blankets down. His dick was plumping up. She stroked his emerald green seed jewel. The piercing was just as beautiful now as when he first showed it to her. He opened his eyes. She kissed his lips again then brought her face down to his cock and licked the jewel. Flicking her tongue around it, she felt his erection grow, his dick filling out and lifting up. She put her mouth over it.

"Damn, good morning to me," he said widening his legs for her.

Her mouth and jaws were the only things not too worn out.

"Ooh, yes, I like that, keep making that popping sound with your lips…"

She sucked on the head and each time she bobbed down on it and released it with her thick lips, a loud audible POP! was made. His dick was coated with hot saliva and she looked up at him and his lips quirked with pleasure. Eyes already heavy-lidded he thrust up into her mouth. Saliva dribbled down her jaw and neck. She sat up and gripped his cock and began stroking it up and down.

His eyes glanced down between her legs.

"You're still swollen down there. I'm sorry, girl."

"It's okay. I wanted it," she said. Her labia had swelled from when they were finished having sex, the irritated plumpness arose from his pummeling and biting and rubbing. It would take a few days to get back to normal. The look in his eyes told her he was ready to delve back in her.

His eyes traced every part of her and his erection reacted to what he saw, growing slicker at the tip and bulging in her hand.

Her eyes watched her hand work his dick. He moved his head closer to her and she gave him soft kisses. Her fingertip touched his slit and she played with the clear fluid he released and smoothed it around the head of his cock. Her grip returned just under the glans, her firm short strokes there made him stop kissing her, his breath agitated from the sensations of her stopping and starting. She was edging him just right. Staring at the fat shiny head of his glans she felt her body react to the perfect dark even coloring of his erection.

She slowed down her hand and just let her fingers make a ring under the head, twisting her digits slowly from left to right hitting his sweet spot. She saw his eyes sweep down to her pussy and more of his body's own lubricant spilled down and pooled on top of her thumb.

"Califia," he groaned, raising his eyes back to her face. He had that look. He was close to release. He reached out and fondled her breasts. She drew in a sharp intake of breath across her teeth when his fingers brushed over her sore nipples. The pleasure and pain she felt from his touch made him thrust his hips. He needed more from her hand and she gripped him tighter.

"Yes, like that," he gritted out watching her hand stroke him harder.

"Ah, man," she whined.

She could hear the children making their way up the steps from down below. Marisol's high-pitched squeal followed by Erik's high-strung cackles with Lia telling them both to slow down.

"Keep going," he grunted out squeezing her left breast.

She pumped her fist around him faster.

"Like that?"

"Yes…keep doing that…you know how to work me…you k'no—"

He blurted out something harsh in Wakandan and then his dick released a steady flow of cum that ran down his length and covered her hand.

"Shit!" he cried out.

When his cock was no longer sensitive, she reached for the hand towel they had used earlier.

"No, you clean me up with your mouth," he said pushing her head toward his lap.

"They'll be in here soon—"

"Lick all this up."

She did her best to slurp up all that dripped down his cock and thighs. When they heard the key in the front door twisting the lock, he wiped the rest of his release from his stomach with the towel and kissed her.

"I taste good in your mouth, girl," he whispered.

"You so nasty," she said licking her fingers of the excess semen still there.

The front door opened in the living room and the children's feet stampeded in followed by Lia's calm voice telling them to stop running in the house.

Califia stared at N'Jobu and rubbed his chest again.

"Next time we need a full twenty-four hours to ourselves—" she said.

A knock on the bedroom door let them know Erik wanted to see them. N'Jobu pulled the covers back over them and he pulled Califia onto his chest.

"Mom…Baba…it's me."

"Come in," she said.

Erik dipped his head in the doorway first then stepped in when he saw they were waiting for him.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"More comfortable down here," N'Jobu said squeezing Califia's shoulder under the covers.

"Auntie Lia wants to know if you want to have dinner at Luna's Grill or Catalina's…Baba, what's that on your teeth?"

Erik stepped closer to them and knelt down on the mattress. Califia ran her pinky finger on N'Jobu's gold slugs.

"Your father was just showing me his new grill," Califia said waiting for N'Jobu to come up with a good explanation as to why Erik had never seen them before.

"Cool," Erik said. He didn't ask his father to elaborate.

"Tell Lia we'll do Catalina's so we can dress up," she said.

"Okay," Erik said bouncing up from the mattress.

Califia could feel N'Jobu rubbing on her booty.

"What happened to the door?" Erik asked staring at the large crack in the middle.

Califia looked up at N'Jobu.

"Yeah, about that…" Califia said.

N'Jobu shook his head.

###

N'Jobu treated everyone to the Catalina restaurant feast.

His family, Lia's and Soliel's parents along with some community elders congregated on one side of the restaurant. It was a fancy establishment and everyone dressed up to celebrate the upcoming election.

Victory was in the air, and even though Lia thought it was presumptuous to celebrate before an actual win, everyone wanted to do it regardless of the final outcome later.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Califia. Their lovemaking had him buzzing and once again he had tunnel vision, following her around like a lost puppy, constantly holding her hand or kissing her neck. She, in turn, stayed hugged up on him, her hand constantly rubbing his arm at the table or stroking the nape of his neck. She and Erik dressed alike, form-fitting black blazers with tight black trousers and black Doc Marten boots. Califia wore a low-cut black silk camisole top under her blazer while Erik sported a jet-black silk shirt he bought for himself at a boutique in the city.

N'Jobu wore an ivory and ecru suit that complimented the darker ensemble of his wife and son, and around their dinner table, the rest of their party was quite sophisticated with their apparel. The owner of the restaurant came over to meet Lia and wish her well while giving everyone dessert on the house.

Wine freely flowed, and N'Jobu felt his kimoyo beads heat up.

"Which way to the restroom?" he asked.

Califia pointed him toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Leaving the group, N'Jobu made his way as if going to the men's room, but went outside instead. He inserted an earbud in his hand and took out his cell phone to pretend he was using it. He tapped his kimoyo.

"Prince N'Jobu."

"D'Beke."

N'Jobu looked around his surroundings. No one was paying attention to him as he stood off to the side near the end of the sidewalk speaking Wakandan.

"I think I have found someone who can help us with our little project," D'Beke said.

"Who?"

"A South African."

"Really?"

"An Afrikaner."

N'Jobu sucked on his teeth.

"No, listen. This white man is a mercenary with a flawless reputation. Hard to contact, but I have my radar on him. He is in Dubai right now but may be willing to do some work for us. With your permission, of course, Your Highness. Sita knows him personally."

"Sita does?"

"Yes. Hold on…."

N'Jobu heard D'Beke speak to someone and then a new voice was in his ear.

"Your Highness."

"Sita," he said. His voice changed in tone when he heard the woman's voice.

"Tell me about this Afrikaner. Can he be trusted?"

"His name is Ulysses Klaue. A greedy maggot of a man. He is about as trustworthy as the dollar amount he is paid to do jobs. But he gets things done. And off the radar. He can be the perfect fall guy too if you want him to be."

"Let me think about it," N'Jobu said.

"Of course. I can set up a meeting in Canaan if you like."

"No, further away. Off continent. Someplace white. Northern."

"I will see what I can do, Your Highness."

"N'Jobu—"

He turned to see Califia watching him. He spoke quickly into the phone.

"I have to go. We shall speak again soon. Tell D'Beke to start preliminary inquiries. Feel out who is with me. And Sita…do this with great discretion. I can not stress this enough."

"Will do, Your Highness. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sita."

He pretended to tap his phone and took out his earbud.

"Everything okay back home?" she asked.

Her eyes were inquisitive. She heard him speaking Wakandan. He didn't know why he felt nervous. She didn't know his language, but her voice sounded suspicious like she was aware of something. He put his phone away and reached for her hand.

"Everything is fine—"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some military colleagues. Just going over some things before I return."

Damn. There was that look in her eyes. The worry she always had when it came close to his annual check-in. He pulled her in and held her waist.

"Nothing to worry about. Is everyone still enjoying dessert?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her forehead.

"Let's go back in," he said.

They found Erik stuffing a large spoonful of chocolate mousse into his mouth. Marisol was busy pushing vanilla parfait into hers.

N'Jobu held up a glass of wine in honor of Lia.

"Salud," he said.

All the adults joined him. When he looked into Califia's eyes, she looked worried about something. But she smiled at him and held up her glass of white wine toward Lia.

###

When the evening was over and they were all back at Lia's ready for bed, Califia sat at the dresser mirror in the guest bedroom and twisted her hair. The children were asleep and Lia was on her couch with her boyfriend watching a late-night movie. She herself could not sleep and decided to busy herself with her hair.

N'Jobu was on the mattress down on the floor reading a book.

She heard his voice when he was talking on his phone outside the restaurant. The way his tone sounded she knew he was talking to a woman. It was something his voice did all the time and she wondered if it was what they did in his native language, or if N'Jobu just naturally sounded seductive when he spoke to any woman. He never sounded that way with men.

She worried about having the nightmare again when she fell asleep. She never told N'Jobu about it because she was afraid it might be true. His American life could be an elaborate charade, and he would go be with Zinzi and their children. Califia was just his side-chick that he gave a baby to just to keep her happy and complacent so he could use her for his spy work.

She didn't know why she couldn't ignore the dreams as the stuff feeding on her anxiety about his leaving again. But he was giving her vibes that something was off, especially back in his homeland. And to hear him talking to a woman that could be Zinzi just ate at her. He could be going home and putting on a wedding band and stepping into a home where Zinzi and their children would spend a whole month playing family. Maybe, just maybe, the times he told her not to come to his apartment, what if he were meeting his other family in secret from her?

She shook her head at the thoughts. They made her seem so ridiculous. He loved her. He wouldn't lie to her about having someone else. True, he lied about his heritage, but she understood why he did that. But she had heard horror stories from close friends about women marrying foreign men and their husbands having whole ass families in other parts of the world like it wasn't anything. Years of women thinking they were the only one only to find out a man had a whole different life for decades.

He received strange calls at odd hours of the night at their townhouse. Calls he had to take in private speaking his mother tongue in hushed tones. He was supposed to be a spy for his country. What if his double life was a triple life? She knew she couldn't handle something like that. And she cursed herself for coming up with the hurtful thoughts, driving herself into states of panic, driving herself to make him prove he loved her by teasing him. Pushing buttons in him that she knew he would react to. The whole time they went out dancing the other night was just her insecurity acting out. How bad did he want her? Did he still love her passionately? Was she still his everything in bed like he told her? He wanted more children. Could he have another woman back home giving him the babies he so desperately wanted? Legitimate royal offspring that his parents were fawning over? How hard could it be when he already had a secret child in the States?

The dream she had that morning was truly the worst even though most of the fear wore off once she woke up. In that scenario, not only did N'Jobu have his other family, but he took Erik with him and left her behind.

Her eyes glanced at him from the mirror. He was into his book. A history of salt. He had finished another book on the history of wine and beer two days ago. He looked comfortable. Content. Clothes off, no plans for the next day except attending a final political rally to drum up last-minute support for Lia near a mall after a late lunch. And here she was sitting in front of a mirror thinking he was doing the most horrible thing she could think of. Being with someone else. Although he had said it in the heat of their lovemaking, she could still feel the tension in her gut when he had told her there was pussy out in the street just lined up and waiting for him. Not just the streets in Sao Paulo, but everywhere.

He caught her staring at him.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said watching her reflection.

She tied her hair up with a black silk scarf and turned to face him.

"Just thinking about the election."

It didn't look like he believed her. He held out his hand for her. She stood up and went to him, kneeling down on the mattress and letting him pull her close to him.

"Something else is on your mind. I see it in your eyes. You know you can't hide things from me when your eyes reveal so much. My love, what is it?"

She hated being insecure. It was hard not to be when she had a man like him.

"What is it?"

He stroked her arm. Then lifted up her chin.

"Tell me," he whispered.

His eyes were so loving. Sincere.

"I have these bad dreams…I have them more now and they get really bad when you go back to Wakanda. I trust you…but…"

"But what?"

She couldn't answer. She felt ashamed for doubting him, but she couldn't help feeling what she felt.

"I have dreams that you go home to a second family."

She closed her eyes and pressed her head into his chest. It sounded even worse saying it out loud. N'Jobu pushed her back gently and shifted his body so that he was leaning above her.

"You dream this or do you believe this?"

His voice sounded coarse, like he couldn't fathom what just came out her mouth. She couldn't answer him. Shame swallowed her throat.

His face broke into an incredulous expression.

"Califia. You think I have another family?"

There was pain in his voice. She looked up at him.

"How long have you been thinking this?"

 _Don't lie to him._

"The past two years—"

He sat up abruptly.

"Two years?!"

She lifted up and her shoulder touched his, her off-the-shoulder t-shirt hanging low on her arms.

"What have I possibly done to make you believe that?"

"The secrets. The pretending. I don't know what you do when you are over there. I don't know what you do when you are in your apartment by yourself. More and more these days you are away from us alone. I tell myself that you have to do it to stay here with us, but sometimes…sometimes N'Jobu I get scared. And it manifests in my dreams."

"I don't have another family in Wakanda. Or anywhere else. I don't have any other children. I just have you and Erik. That's all. I just don't understand why you would hold onto this for two years. You can talk to me about anything."

He stroked her face then pulled her in for a hug.

"Shit, girl. Don't ever hold onto something like that. Talk to me. I love you. I want you."

"Okay," she whispered.

"I damn near fucked you through a whole door last night. That didn't tell you anything?"

She smiled.

"I know you worry. I know you get anxious when I am gone. It's the life I have given us. I take the blame for that. There is so much about my culture that you could never fully understand. It is so rigid, and so hard for me. I do the best that I can so I can make a life with you and Erik—"

"You don't have to explain—"

"No, I do. Because it is affecting you so much. Giving you nightmares. Stressing you out. I don't have any power right now to change things at this time in my life. But I promise you. One day we won't have to hide—

"N'Jobu—"

"Listen to me. I want you to feel secure and safe, and I am sorry that I have disappointed you by not making you feel that way."

She flung her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore…just hold me…"

She felt his body shake a bit as he pulled her in tighter against him.

"There's only you, girl. I swear…"

She nodded and let him pull the covers back so she could scramble under them to get next to his warmth. He held her safe and secure until she fell asleep.

###

Noise again.

She woke up to a cool empty mattress on his side of the bed.

His shadow was outside on the patio deck. He was on his cell phone again. She heard the soft tones drip from his lips. A woman on the other end once more.

Knotting in her stomach made her feel a fit of dull anger seep into her chest. He said his military work caused the calls. She wanted to believe him. But he could talk in his language next to her in bed and she wouldn't know any details. He didn't have to go outside. It made him look sneaky. Like he was conducting an affair.

 _Girl, stop. Get it together._

She curled herself up into a ball and faced away from the window.

He stepped back into their space and packed his cell away in his suitcase. Crawling back onto the mattress and under the covers, he spooned around her and a hand reached for her breast. She didn't like the touch but endured it. He held the weight of her in his hand and pressed closer into her. He seemed to ignore her body language, probably still thinking she was asleep. When he angled his groin closer to her backside, she pushed away from him. She felt his body shift, unsure of what to do. He placed his arm around her waist and she went stiff when he touched her. He lifted up and she felt the covers pull back from her arms.

"Califia."

She ignored him.

"Don't close me out, girl."

She pulled the covers back over her shoulders.

"I just want to go to sleep."

"I can't touch you now?"

"It's hot."

"No, it's not."

She tucked her head low.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Nothing. Do you need to make any more phone calls? I can go sleep with the kids. Give you privacy in here."

She heard him suck on his teeth. She sucked hers back.

"Don't act like a child," he said.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me—?"

She turned around to face him.

"You're talking to a woman. Both times you have been talking to a woman on your phone—"

"We have women soldiers in our military. You do remember my personal bodyguards, right? All women—"

"—you didn't have to make or take calls right now—"

"—I'm in a different time zone. If I don't take the calls my people will think something is wrong—"

"Why does your voice have to sound like that when you talk to women?" she hissed, trying to keep her voice below a whisper.

"Sound like what?"

"Like you're trying to fuck them through the phone?"

"What?"

"Ughh!" she said throwing the covers back over her head. She sounded stupid. She knew it. Now she was embarrassed. It was so juvenile.

His hand rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey…"

She wanted to sink through the floor.

"So…you're not going to share the covers?"

His fingers pulled on the blankets and sheet, dragging them away from her face. She kept her eyes closed.

"I have no idea what you mean about my voice talking over the phone to women. I just talk—"

"You can't hear yourself, so you wouldn't know—"

"I can definitely hear myself, girl—"

"It's the tone…you sound suggestive…the pitch and timbre change…like you're trying to have phone sex."

"You don't think I talk that way to you on the phone?"

"Not all the time…sometimes…"

He shook his head.

"If I really want to seduce someone with my voice, I know I could, and I have done so…but I promise you, I'm just speaking to a colleague and fellow soldier…what are we really talking about right now? I'm so confused. What are you upset about? I took the call outside so I wouldn't disturb your sleep. I don't know what else to say to calm your fears."

"Let's just go to sleep and forget about it," she said turning her back and pulling the covers back up.

N'Jobu curled up behind her and held her waist again. She accepted it this time. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"You want me to talk sexy to you?"

She felt her ears get warm from his soft breath.

"Should I tell you how fine you looked in that blazer, hmmm?"

He flicked his tongue in her ear and then he let his lips snag her earlobe and toy with it. She felt a low whimper escape her lips. He reached for her breast again and gave soft swirls around her areola with his finger. The teasing circles didn't touch her nipple at all. She found herself pressing her rump into his groin.

"You are the only one I want. You believe me?"

He was doing it. That thing. That subtle change in his voice. He nibbled her lobe again and let his index finger skim over the top of her nipple once.

"Tell me you believe me, girl."

She felt her stomach drop.

"Tell me…"

She didn't say anything.

"Let me eat your pussy. Let me show you how I feel about you…"

"Okay," she said feeling a shudder escape with the word.

His fingers drifted down to her shorts and slid them off of her. Pushing back the covers he pulled on her legs and she automatically bent her knees for him. His mouth found her stomach and kissed each of her tattoos before traveling down to the opening of her thighs.

His tongue swiped her puffy inner lips, the tip of it tracing the delicate folds, parting them so that he could get at her center. His soft lips were deliberate in their work and very responsible for the mewling noises she was letting out. But good God, his tongue…

She gazed down at his face and his eyes were on hers.

She lifted up his pillow and pressed it against her mouth so she could scream into the cotton fluff when he finally licked her clit directly.

By the time he was finished with her, she was willing to believe anything he said.

That worried her the most.

###

Lia's supporters were feeling the momentum of her campaign coming to a close. The final rally they all attended was a rousing success, and Lia gave a powerful speech that encouraged the crowd to keep fighting for their rights even if she lost the election the next day. Many people booed when she mentioned the possibility of losing again.

N'Jobu and Califia stood among the crowd of supporters as they watched Lia on a portable stage. Erik and Marisol stood next to her.

N'Jobu adjusted his sunglasses and watched his son stare down at the crowd as Lia spoke. So many people were there, and Erik's eyes surveyed all the reactions. He was dressed in pressed jeans and a yellow cotton t-shirt with Lia's face on it. It was his favorite shirt to wear the entire time there. Lia was speaking into a bullhorn in the photo and her fist was in the air along with a crowd of Black women behind her holding their fists up too. It was an iconic looking image. Lia's hair on the shirt was free-flowing, thick curls framing her face making her eyes look dynamic and full of purpose.

Califia wore the same shirt while N'Jobu sported several campaign buttons on his plain black t-shirt.

Lia continued speaking and N'Jobu glanced over at Califia who was hanging on to every word spoken.

His woman could be so strong in so many ways, but when it came to him, she became almost fragile with her fears. His mind had been blown by the confession that she thought he had another family back home. She tried to say her nightmares about it was the cause of her worries, but he saw through that. For two years he had gotten on a plane to Wakanda, and she had sat in Oakland believing he was with another woman and fathering other children behind her back. Unbelievable. True, he could easily do it if he wanted to. But why would she really feel that he could do that to her? They had been through so much together. He had given her his heart and his allegiance, forsaken his parents and brother to be there with her, and yet she still entertained the notion that he could be foul like that. And her irrational belief that his talking on the phone a certain way meant he was having an affair. She wasn't handling his War Dog life well at all. He had to admit that. He was so busy trying to keep everything together balancing work, spying, and staying incognito in the open, that he had ignored the impact on his family.

Erik just knew that Baba worked a lot, kept an apartment, and traveled sometimes overnight. Once a year Baba left town for a month to teach at a barber college. That was the story and he and Califia stuck to it. It was such a normal routine since his birth that Erik never questioned it. The apartment was rent controlled and so many people sublet and had complicated living situations around town. His friend James stayed at the apartment many times when he was thrown out by his girlfriend when they fought, and Erik assumed N'Jobu kept the place for wayward friends and relatives.

"Look at him, lording over the crowd," Califia said bumping her arm into his.

N'Jobu looked back over at Erik who was still watching Lia's audience. Marisol was looking bored next to him, whispering in his ear. Erik ignored her, his eyes gazing back up at Lia. He listened to her words and N'Jobu wondered what his boy was thinking. He was constantly surrounded by politics, culture, activism, and art. How was this shaping his outlook on life?

Lia's speech ended and her fist was in the air. Erik raised his fist and he joined in with the crowd as they chanted with Lia.

"What are they saying?"

"Power to the people," Califia said.

There were reporters flocking to the side of the stage.

"I'll get Erik and we can meet over by the car, yeah?" Califia said. N'Jobu nodded and ducked through the crowd avoiding the press and camera people.

Tonight would be their night together as a family. Just the three of them. N'Jobu made reservations under Califia's name at a fancy hotel in the city, the Hotel Cadoro.

Aunjanue loaned them her car and N'Jobu waited for them with the motor running.

When Erik arrived with Califia his face looked sour. He climbed in the back seat and buckled himself up.

"Why the long face?" N'Jobu asked.

"Marisol was crying," Erik said.

"Why?"

"She thought we were going home to Oakland. She hugged me and got stains on my shirt. She was eating a candy bar…I wanted to wear this for the election tomorrow—"

"We can get it cleaned at the hotel, JaJa," Califia said.

"She's so emotional," Erik said.

"She's just going to miss you a lot when you leave, Baby," Califia said.

"But she knows we aren't going until Sunday. A whole week—"

"Hey. She only gets to see you every other year. She can express how she feels," N'Jobu said glancing back at Erik from the rearview mirror.

Erik stared out the window, his lip poked out.

"Fix your face, boy," Califia said.

Their hotel room was on the twenty-first floor, the top, and Erik's face definitely fixed up when he saw the view from the window.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed running up to the window and peering out. The lights in the center of the city were shimmering like polished silver and white jewel stones. Erik's reaction softened N'Jobu's heart. What would his son's reaction be if he could see the view of Birnin Zana from the palace?

"Mom, look!"

"Pretty," Califia said standing next to him. She pulled the curtains open wider.

"Can we stay in and eat?" Erik asked.

"You don't want to go out?" she asked.

"No."

"What would you like to do tonight?" N'Jobu asked placing their overnight bag in the closet.

"Eat hamburgers and watch tv."

Califia giggled.

"Oh, I see. The tv show Xica The Queen comes on tonight…"

Erik's face turned sheepish, and his dimples popped out.

"I knew you liked it a lot. You like the actress who plays Xica," she teased.

"She looks like Auntie Lia."

"Yeah, she kinda does."

Califia looked at N'Jobu.

"Burgers and Xica tonight."

"I'll call room service," N'Jobu said.

###

They laid up in the king-sized bed together eating burgers and fries with cheesecake for dessert. N'Jobu had to agree that the lead actress in the show did favor Lia, just older. It was a historical drama with some fantasy elements, and Erik was enthralled. Califia was into it too, and every now and then during commercial breaks, the two of them would discuss the previous segment and try to guess what would happen next.

Califia was leaned up against his arm and Erik was sprawled out on her lap. N'Jobu couldn't figure out the appeal of the show. It looked rather low budget and all over the place plot-wise. He nodded off toward the end, the burgers and red wine he drank taking their toll. Erik had shifted his position and was now between N'Jobu and Califia, his head now resting on N'Jobu's chest.

Their hotel room had an additional junior bedroom suite for Erik, but the way his boy was cozied up on him, N'Jobu might not get the chance to try out the king-size bed with Califia alone.

"Why is your bracelet getting warm, Baba?"

The kimoyo beads were pressed against Erik's arm.

N'Jobu moved his wrist and discreetly pressed one of the beads. The signature was from T'Chaka. Shit. He didn't have his scrambler with him, so if he answered the call, his locater would show his brother that he was not in Oakland. Questions would be asked that didn't need asking. He had a least twenty-four hours to ignore the call before his brother would try again. And if he didn't answer by then…trouble. Another War Dog would come searching for him in Oakland. And if he weren't there…

"It gets sensitive to body heat. It is warm in here. And you are all over me."

Erik tried to touch the beads again, but N'Jobu shifted his body reaching for the remote.  
"What else is on?" N'Jobu asked.

He flipped through the onscreen guide. Erik was staring at his beads.

"I want to watch the news," Califia said.

"Boring," Erik said.

"Well go in your room and watch what you want to watch," Califia said.

N'Jobu turned on the news, Erik's face looked deflated.

"Go on, and don't stay up too late. We are meeting Auntie Lia and everyone for breakfast and then we go to the polls," she said.

"What about my shirt?"

"Lia is bringing you a new one in the morning," she said.

Erik kissed Califia on the cheek and swung his face back around and kissed N'Jobu's cheek. He bounced off their bed and meandered over to his room.

Picking up his cell, N'Jobu saw that there was a missed call from T'Chaka. The fake code name they used popped up at the same time his beads warmed up. He showed the phone to Califia. She sat up on the bed.

"I'll have to leave soon—"

"Why? Please, not on election day—"

"I have a little over twenty-four hours to reply. I must be in Oakland when I do—"

"Just text him back—"

"Califia…I can't. I'll stay for the election, but I have to find a flight out tomorrow night or early the next morning. If I don't, it will cause me problems with my brother."

"Okay," she said, her voice gone small.

"I wasn't expecting a call from him. I have no idea what he wants."

"Just tell him you are tracking someone—"

"We have War Dogs here. They would handle it."

"Then tell him you are on a vacation-"

"I would have to notify them of any movement outside of the U.S. prior to going."

"Then you should've told him you were coming here weeks ago!"

She held her hand to her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. We'll deal with it," she said picking up her phone off of the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find you a flight out of here."

He took her phone from her hand and placed it next to his on the other nightstand.

"I'll do that later," he said.

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about that. We will support Lia tomorrow. She will win the election. I'll fly home and be there for you and Erik when you return."

"We'll leave with you—"

"No, be here for your friend. Support your family."

She nodded. They watched the news of pre-election coverage, saw clips of interviews with Lia and her opponents. It would be a tight race, but pundits were confident of Lia's potential victory.

N'Jobu left their room to go check on Erik when it got late.

His son was sound asleep with the TV running infomercials. His body was twisted up in his bed covers. N'Jobu turned off the tv and tucked the bed covers around Erik's shoulders. He padded back across to Califia and she was snuggled under the blankets.

N'Jobu turned the TV volume up a bit and crawled in next to her. He bent down to kiss her and her eyes were bright.

"We'll be fine, alright?" he said.

He kissed her thinking a light peck was all she wanted, and he considered turning the TV off if she just wanted to sleep, but her lips held his seeking more. Chaste smooches turned into deeper and wetter kisses. She seemed desperate for affection. He slowed down her lips by breaking away from her and kissing her neck. She helped him pull off her top and bra, and by the time he had his pants and shirt off, she was naked under him. He kissed her breasts and licked her belly button while she rubbed circles on his scalp. She pulled him back up so she could kiss him again, and he drank from her lips.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he rested his growing erection on her mound but kept kissing her. He wanted her to lead. He wanted her to be in control of what happened between them at this moment. He was worried about the call from his brother. He didn't want to show his own fear. His mind tried to come up with various scenarios as to what T'Chaka wanted. He spoke to his parents prior to going to Brazil, but he and T'Chaka still had a chilly relationship at times. There was pressure at home for T'Chaka to re-marry along with the political problems from within their own class. Zinzi tried to keep N'Jobu abreast of the issues from home, but his main concern was his influence over several War Dogs throughout the globe. Was his brother aware of the allegiance some were giving N'Jobu?

He was still feeling out ideas on what he wanted to do, still weighing the pros and cons of how to change the direction of thinking in Wakanda. He just knew that he couldn't sit back and let the world roll over Black people who were struggling. His son was in this world. His woman was in this world. He needed to figure out a way to make changes and force his brother to accept these changes. It was unacceptable for him to see the outside world function the way it did when all it would take was for Wakanda to step in and act. Take over. America was a poor excuse for a superpower and world leader. Wakanda needed to take that role. He had to change minds. And the first ones were other War Dogs who saw what he saw and agreed with him.

 _But what if T'Chaka knew about his secret meetings and talks?_

He held Califia tight and let her have his tongue, mouth, and lips.

"I need you," he panted into her ear when he was desperate to escape his thoughts that intruded on her comforting him. He was losing himself in her lips. Her fingers caressed the back of his neck and he looked down at his dick. They were both sticky from the excitement of kissing. He rubbed himself against her folds. He could feel the tickling of her clit ring grazing the underside of his thickness and hear the wetness oozing between them as they moved.

He let his tip tease the entrance of her. Gazing at her face he saw that her lips were pursed and that lusty haze in her eyes had returned. He adored that look on her. It let him know her pussy was ready. He continued the gentle rubbing, his tip spilling a thick stream of pre-cum all over her ring making her more slippery. The fat lips of her outer labia cradled his dick and he could see that her clit was swollen enough now that the hood was pulling back. Her whimpers intensified but the TV was helping drown out her noise.

He was ready to lay pipe on her.

Sliding the weight of his dick in her folds, her clit ring hit a spot on his frenulum that made him moan loud enough over the sound of the tv.

"Fuck me," she panted.

He wanted to ram himself deep in her, but he wanted to stretch this exquisite sensation even longer.

"Look at this fat pussy," he said staring down at her center.

"Jobu…"

He closed his eyes for a second and then kept watching her clit.

"You know how to take care of Daddy—"

"Baby…please…fuck me…"

He groaned again. Her voice trembled now, the core of her begging revving up the nerve endings in his skin. This was his shit right here, the sound of his woman on the verge of cumming, begging for his dick. He shifted his weight so he could press his erection against her a little harder. She was still a little tender down there, but it was too late to turn back.

"Huhnhhhh…"

She was trying to keep quiet. It didn't matter now. Erik would either sleep through this, or he would get an earful. Fortunately, the boy was a hard sleeper.

"You like this big dick on you?"

"…fuck me…"

"You want me to punish this pussy again…is that what you want?"

She tried lifting up but he held her arms down at her sides.

"Tell Daddy what you want…"

She twisted her hips and her clit ring rubbed him at a different angle.

"Oh…you bitch…," he stammered.

She twisted again and he moved slower and harder. Her clit was twitching now. It was difficult for him to focus, his balls felt weighted down and his tip was spilling more pre-cum.

"Please," she yelped and he felt a shuddering ride up his back.

"You want this…"

"…bay-bee…I can't…"

"Tell me what you want…"

"Aiyyy! Baby!"

"Yes?"

"…fuck…fuck…oh…shit…fuck my pussy…"

He couldn't hold back and plunged in, shocking her senses and knocking a moan out of her.

He kept his thrusts slow so she would keep begging him for more.

"I'm in this pussy now, girl. See how deep I'm going…mmmhmmmm, I know you feel all of this. That's it, give me what I want."

Slow. Deep.

He was losing himself once more inside of her.

He interlaced his fingers with hers on both hands and kept penetrating her depths. The thick mattress and solid frame didn't make noise, so he was able to move his hips any way he liked without worrying about waking their son. He really began to put his back into it.

Peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses he clung to Califia. Her thighs squeezed his waist and he sank deeper into her.

"Califia," he gasped.

He released her hands and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I got you," she whispered in his ear.

His hands reached under her and gripped her ass cheeks. Pumping to save his life he didn't stifle his groans.

"You know how to take care of me so well. Just you…just you…Baby, I love you so much…"

He spilled into her, his primal yelled absorbed by the sheets that his face was pressed into. A heavy load of semen left his body and he didn't want to let her go.

Heart hammering and legs weakened, N'Jobu pulled out of her. His dick still seeped cum from the tip when he was out of her and he stroked himself to release the rest watching it drip down onto her clit ring.

Califia slipped her fingers around her swollen nub and rubbed herself, her eyes on his still erect dick as a long string of cum dangled from it. He stuck two fingers inside of her pussy feeling the aftermath of his ejaculation, and Califia sucked in a breath. He watched her orgasm give her release and he groaned when her pussy tightened on his digits. He held still until she had finished shaking and her body relaxed.

"This will be a long night," he said releasing his fingers and getting off the bed.

She smiled at him and stretched.

"Be right back," he said and headed for the bathroom.

###

Califia rolled on her side and felt a deep smile widen her mouth.

Their sex in Brazil had been out this world and she wanted more. The disappointment she felt because he had to leave them before their trip had ended subsided. He was remorseful and apologetic. Just now he fucked her like he missed her already, and she felt that she could cope with the change in their travel plans.

His cell phone lit up on the nightstand.

She watched it for a moment and then slid her hand over to pick it up. When she tried to swipe it to check the call, she found that he had locked his phone.

He had never locked his phone before.

She heard him washing his hands and she put his cell back where he had it.

He found her in the same position he had left her in when he returned to their bed.

"Me next," she said jumping up and running to the bathroom.

She peed first then washed her hands and face. Staring at herself in the mirror, she tried to fix the tears that were trying to fall out of her eyes. She wiped her face with cool water on a hand towel, and when she returned to N'Jobu, he was lying on his back.

"Come sit on my face baby," he told her.

So many mixed feelings passed through her. She wanted to ask why his phone was locked. His hands were beckoning her to come to him and she did. She couldn't help it. He made her body feel too damn good. And right now she just wanted to feel loved.

She crawled over his face and sat on his tongue. Looking behind her as he ate her out, she saw his hand stroke his dick.

"Make this pussy feel good, Daddy," she said lifting up a bit so his tongue could lick her from front to back.

"You taste so good, girl," he said, his breath hot on her clit giving her shivers as his voice vibrated on her folds.

His cell lit up again when she was cumming in his mouth. Someone really wanted him.

"Fuck me again," she told him while wiping a tear from her eye.


	18. Chapter 18

" _ **See she's telepathic  
Call it black girl magic  
Yeah she scares the gov'ment  
Deja Vu of Tubman**_

 _ **We go missing by the hundreds  
Ain't nobody checkin for us  
Ain't nobody checkin for us…"**_

" _ **Blk Girl Soldier" – "Jamila Woods"**_

The morning is a whirlwind of activity and excitement.

Negra Lia and her entire family had a catered breakfast at her parent's house near the polling site where the family would cast their votes. N'Jobu watched Erik prance around in his new t-shirt and new black khakis. Califia untwisted his hair and let him rock a 'fro to match hers. Erik was a Mama's boy, and N'Jobu couldn't fault him for it. Especially when your mother was a badass.

A priest from the local church came by the house and gave Lia a blessing prior to everyone tucking into the gourmet breakfast. A TV played in the background and everyone caught the news coverage of polling stations having long lines. Lia had captured the imagination of the young, Black, disenfranchised, working poor, and the queer community. Although it was just the city council, N'Jobu sensed that the people in the community saw Lia as their champion, that perhaps with her unapologetic Blackness and her support for them and their needs, that real change was a possibility. She was a local girl who made good. City council was just the start. The energy pouring out in the streets and on TV was just the beginning of a new day in Sao Paulo politics. Axiel and other supporters were sponsoring carpools to help get people in the favelas to their polling places. Lia looked happy but also worried. When she stepped outside to get some air, N'Jobu followed her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked while sipping on orange juice.

Lia's eyes were coal black, the eyes of someone who could take the world by the throat and shift it on its axis. Her hair was wrapped in a yellow headwrap and the shade of raisin brown lipstick she wore complimented her glowing skin.

"I'm feeling the pressure," she said.

"You have this on lock," he said.

"I don't want to disappoint them if I don't win. They all have their hopes and dreams pinned to me, and I can't fail them again," she said. For the first time, her eyes looked vulnerable and unsure. He moved closer to her.

"No matter what, you have inspired the people around you to strive for more power to help themselves. All these young people…they are on fire."

"I hope they can carry on and stay invested in politics if this doesn't go the way they want."

"They will."

Lia gave a deep sigh and rubbed the back of her neck.

"The problem we have is waiting for some great savior to come down and fix everything. There can't be one leader. There have to be many, in all communities…when we put our hopes into one person we often get into trouble."

"What would you like to see happen?"

Lia glanced out at the street and clasped her hands in front of her thighs.

"Black strongholds all over the world. Many leaders…many women…. running communities and connecting together, sharing ideas on what works and doesn't work to help us move forward as a people. Less in-fighting and power grabbing or even clout chasing…."

She spoke in Portuguese for a second to find the right English word and then she stared at N'Jobu.

"I want heaven on earth for all of us right now. No more struggling just to survive. We need to thrive and flourish. All of us in the diaspora…on the continent from where we came from too. Free education, free healthcare, affordable housing for all…prison reform and then abolition. Transformative justice. That is my dream…no, those are my goals."

"Big goals."

She smiled and tapped her head.

"Ah, but if we put our mind to it, we can do it. I just have to play my part. Right now, city council…next time something bigger."

She shook her hands with nervous energy.  
"We should go to the polls now," she said.

N'Jobu took her hand and squeezed it. He spoke to her in Wakandan and her eyes glanced at his lips for a second when she heard him give a click with his tongue.

"What did you say?"

"I'll tell you after you win," he teased. She gave him a playful tap on his shoulder and he followed her back inside the house.

"Are we ready to leave?" She asked everyone inside. Her boyfriend Oscar grabbed his car keys and everyone divided up into the car groupings they would go in over to the polls. N'Jobu and his family were riding with Lia's parents in their minivan. Their small caravan pulled out and N'Jobu could feel Erik's excited energy as he sat next to him. Califia chatted with Lia's parents and N'Jobu watched the scenery out of the car window.

"Mom told me you have to leave early," Erik said. They were sitting in the back of the mini-van.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Some things came up at work and I have to solve some problems there."

Erik's eyes went to his beads.

"Mom looked sad when she told me. Are you guys okay?"

N'Jobu was taken aback by his question.

"What made you ask that?"

He shrugged.

"Mom looks happy most of the time, but this morning she kept looking at you and…I dunno…she looked kinda sad. Did you have a fight last night, Baba?"

N'Jobu glanced up toward the front of the minivan. Califia and Lia's parents were busy speaking loud Portuguese and ignoring the back of the car.

"No. We didn't have a fight. She is sad that I can't go to the museum with you on Friday. She likes us all being together and she doesn't want me to miss Aunt Lia winning."

Erik smiled.

"Auntie Lia is going to be a President one day."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Erik's nose scrunched up as he thought about the question. He looked like Califia at that moment.

"A computer designer and programmer with my own company. Or an architect."

"Hmmm, I thought maybe you might want to be an archeologist or a scientist—"

"Oh yeah, those too."

N'Jobu rubbed his son's head. His brilliant little boy.

"You can be whatever you want to be, my Son."

The minivan pulled into the parking lot of an elementary school. N'Jobu saw that the line to vote wrapped around the building. He slipped on his dark glasses and pulled a baseball cap on his head. There was a news crew waiting by the entrance. N'Jobu hung back behind the reporters and out of the way, blending in with the background. Two male news reporters thrust mics in front of Lia's face, cameras bright and close.

N'Jobu didn't know what they were saying, but he was sure it had to be about her casting her vote and her hopes for the outcome. Califia and Erik stood to the side with Marisol and Aunjanue.

Lia's parents, Soliel, and her friends stood in line to cast their support and Lia herself was filmed being escorted into the polling booth directly so she could vote. It didn't take her long to go inside the private booth and make her choices. When she came out, she flashed the peace sign on both hands and the crowd of people waiting in line clapped. Lia walked to the end of the line to join her family. Califia left Erik with Aunjanue and Marisol and sauntered over to the background where he was standing and watching. She clasped her hand in his.

"This is it," she said.

He nodded.

"Oscar said he can give you a ride to the airport tomorrow."

N'Jobu put his arm around her and pulled her in tight so that she was against his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Lia is lucky to have you rooting in her corner. I saw all the work you put into helping her campaign. Organizing the young people, working on her social media and every little detail to make this a success. This is a win for you too."

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wish I didn't have to go," he whispered to her.

"We'll be back in Oakland with you soon enough."

She tilted her head up and puckered her lips. He kissed her and felt her body relax against him.

They both turned to watch the voters make their way through the line.

N'Jobu thought of Califia's work in Oakland. He thought of her activism there and the need she had to change what was around her. It mirrored Lia in so many ways. Soliel was the same way, her activism focused on protecting the fragile same-sex rights that had been hard won since she had married Aunjanue and gave birth to Marisol. For N'Jobu, it felt like an unfair burden to carry. These women could not live comfortable lives or even live for themselves without external pressure encroaching on their right to life and liberty. They couldn't be happy unless all were happy.

He hated to admit that he wished Califia didn't use so much of her time worrying about others when they were first reunited. But it was the thing that made her who she was. If she weren't that way, how different would she be? Would he have fallen in love with her?

The first time he had ever saw her was in the middle of her bursting into a room bringing a righteous energy to a crowd and encouraging them to protest a racist writer. If she had been a typical university student talking to him about her classes and who made the best coffee for cramming sessions, he may have overlooked her. But she came in like the fire of Sekmet with her form-hugging biker clothes and daggers in her eyes. His old lover Andrea had caught his interest with a fat ass and compliant nature, but Califia's sharp tongue and call to the masses had won his heart. After that, she was always on his mind. Even when he was juggling women back in the day, getting his dick wet as much as he could because he could, it was Califia and her assertive drive to shape the world that forced him to turn her way. Her influence on him over the years changed him and his worldview. She was the catalyst for him finally admitting to himself that he wanted out of the palace. He wanted a life of his own, but to have that life, it meant looking out for the life of others in a more profound way.

He could freely admit that his woman gave him new eyes. And those new eyes turned to look at his own country and really allowed him to see how seclusion and secrecy was…what? Wrong? Selfish? Without her, would he be sitting in the palace now with Zinzi looking no further outside of Wakanda except for the occasional trips he would have to make to the U.N. and worrying about nothing so pressing as to what he would wear to a royal event? Would he have children that were nothing like Erik, who expected things to be handed to them because they had wealth and protection?

N'Jobu watched his son as he spoke to Lia and Marisol, and a chill ran through him. His little boy was so much more than what his own nephew T'Challa could ever be. His nephew lived in a bubble just as N'Jobu had lived. It was an extreme world of privilege, high-tech, and insular thinking. It was also a small world that had the capacity to make one not have empathy. This was the thing that Califia gave him. The tipping point that shifted his mind. He was sympathetic to the troubles of people outside of Wakanda when he first arrived in America, but honestly, beyond that, it wasn't his problem or concern. Califia taught him empathy. And this made him look outward.

It shook him to his core at that moment to know that she made him free. Made him want more for others. Especially for her and their son.

N'Jobu squeezed Califia's waist and let his chin rest in her hair.

Bast be a rock.

###

They were inside the local community center that Soliel created. It was a small building that served a vibrant neighborhood and it was packed with supporters.

Califia was drinking an overly sweet punch when the final vote was tallied and Lia received the phone call that she had won her seat on the city council. They all watched Lia cover her face with her hands after she burst into tears. Her boyfriend Oscar scooped her up and her family clamored for hugs. Marisol and Erik hugged Lia's waist as she stared around the room, her face full of shock.

N'Jobu stood next to Califia and his smile was so big and bright, she could only grab onto his arm and squeeze his bicep. Lia ran to her and Soliel and threw her arms around them both in a big hug.

"This couldn't be done without you two," Lia said. When she stood back, her face looked like it had really registered that her political career was beginning. All the talks over wine and food late into the night over years of strategic planning to win over minds and canvassing the neighborhood had paid off. Her foot was in the door. Now all she had to do was stick to her convictions and push reform. Within the hour of winning, Lia was outside the center giving a victory speech to reporters, her face back on tv again. The entire neighborhood felt like it had won. Califia and N'Jobu watched her speech from inside on the tv with Califia translating for him.

"She is talking about her critics hating her left-leaning politics and how her opponent, that asshole Nobrega, will no longer be allowed to hide his cover-up of extrajudicial killings by police officers in the favelas…"

They could hear the crowd of supporters outside cheering Lia's words about the police and city corruption. Nobrega was a former cop turned politician, and N'Jobu thought he had the face of a mindless weasel. He was racist, homophobic, and a champion of militias and right-wing extremism. Throughout the campaign, he kept referring to Lia as a troublesome black rat who would damage the city. An ugly little man in N'Jobu's eyes. He overheard Erik calling him "mancha de merda" to Marisol at the Catalina restaurant, and Califia looked shocked that he said that and reprimanded him at the table. When he asked Califia what Erik had said, she whispered in his ear, "Our son called him a shit stain." N'Jobu had laughed.

There was a small party at Lia's house that evening out on the patio, and part of the time was spent with Califia and Erik watching N'Jobu pack his things. They had finally put the mattress back on the box spring and Califia and Erik sat on the bed.

"Tomorrow we'll be at the swearing in and then the luncheon until one, and then we'll head back here for dinner. My Dad said to call him when you get into Atlanta and he'll be at the airport waiting for you," she said as she watched him pack away a few shirts and some souvenirs.

Erik kept watching her face and she wondered why he was so intent on being so hugged up near her. He was doing the same to N'Jobu.

"You okay, JaJa?" she asked him while rubbing her hand on his curls.

He nodded, but he gave furtive glances to his father.

"What is it, Son?" N'Jobu said sitting on the other side of Erik.

They both saw two tears run down both sides of Erik's face and then he was pressing his head against Califia's chest. She put a protective arm around him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want Baba to leave."

"I'm just going for work—"

Erik shook his head against Califia.

"Something's wrong," he wailed and Califia patted his back to try and calm him down.

N'Jobu pulled Erik away from Califia and held his chin with his hand forcing the boy to look his way.

"Speak," N'Jobu said.

"It doesn't feel good—"

"What doesn't feel good?" N'Jobu said wiping Erik's face.

"You guys. It feels different."

"What are you worried about?" Califia asked. Her eyes had glanced over at N'Jobu's and he looked as puzzled as she felt. But Erik was sensitive that way. He always had the ability to feel their tensions.

"Baba leaving us so early all of a sudden. And you were crying this morning when Baba took a shower. I saw you, Mom. Baba's phone was vibrating on the kitchen table and you looked at it and started crying…are you breaking up? Is Baba leaving us?"

Califia was horrified. Her baby saw her crying over her fears and thought his family was disintegrating. The look on N'Jobu's face hurt her also. When his eyes reached hers, he was now aware that she had been checking his phone. His locked phone. Califia couldn't even find the words to speak.

"No one is breaking up, JaJa. Dry your eyes. Your mother and I will always be together."

She stared at N'Jobu. There was no lie in his eyes.

"You've been worrying about that all this time today?" she asked.

He nodded, a small shudder of air leaving his lips as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. She should've been more aware of how she was acting around her son. All of her focus had been on N'Jobu and that damn cell phone, and she had unintentionally telegraphed divorce to her baby. She held him close to her and kissed his forehead.

"We are fine—"

"But why were you crying?"

"I always miss your father whenever he leaves us. I'm just sadder now because I want him to be here to help us celebrate Aunt Lia. He's going to miss out on all the cool stuff we're going to do—"

"Yes," N'Jobu said jumping in to clean up her mess, "No museum. I can't go see the Gato waterfall with you and Marisol on Friday. Your Mom was looking forward to that, so now we'll have to do it the next time we come down-"

"And your father's phone is always ringing and disturbing him. I was upset that he will have to work early and not play with us."

Erik's chest stopped heaving and his face was now just puffy and not wet with tears.

"Feel better?" N'Jobu asked.

"Yeah," Erik said still leaning into Califia.

"Afonso said that his mom cried a lot before his Dad left them. He doesn't get to see his Dad anymore," Erik said.

Afonso was a neighborhood kid that played with Marisol.

"We are fine. You will see me back home. Give me a hug," N'Jobu said.

Erik practically leaped onto his father and Califia felt her chest heaving a bit. N'Jobu stroked the back of Erik's head, but when his eyes met hers this time, they were solemn.

"JaJa, come on!" Marisol yelled from the small livingroom.

"Your mother and I are going to talk, okay?" N'Jobu said.

Erik jumped up kissing N'Jobu's cheek and then quickly hugged Califia before he ran out to play with Marisol and Afonso. Lia had turned on music and the noise outside let them know there were more people around to give their congratulations.

Alone, Califia felt like a small gulf had sprung between her and N'Jobu.

"Checking my phone?"

She nodded, feeling her eyes well up.

N'Jobu stood up and locked the new bedroom door. He sat back down next to her.

"I do not want to see my son crying like that ever again," he said.

She couldn't tell by his voice if he was angry or upset, or even sad. His eyes were on hers and their intensity overshadowed anything else.

"I do not want you looking at my phone and wondering about my intentions or who is calling me."

He took off his shirt and slipped off his shoes and socks.

"I do not want to see you crying over me because of something you've imagined I've done to cause you harm…"

He slipped out of his pants and underwear. When he was completely naked, he widened his legs.

"Take off your clothes," he said. It was a command.

She stood up and pulled her blouse and bra off. He held her hand for balance when she kicked off her heels and pulled off her pants and bikini underwear.

Helping her straddle his lap, N'Jobu held the back of her neck with his hand.

"You have to trust me. I'm your man. Just yours. I have to take this fear out of you," he said. His voice changed.

"Califia Stevens, you belong to me. You are the mother of my son. Yours is the only bed I belong in. Understand?"

He moved his hips under her and she reached out to hold onto him. He lifted her up to adjust his penis under her so that it rested tucked between her folds, soft and warm, not even erect.

"Kiss me," he said.

She placed her lips on his and the heat from his mouth made her open hers wide to accept his thick wet tongue. His other hand held her waist and she could feel him growing underneath her. She bounced for him and his kisses became deeper.

"Our son can't cry like that anymore," he said.

His reached up and fondled her nipples, plucking them until they were stiff beneath the tips of his fingers. He looked down between her legs.

"Get that pussy ready for me," he whispered to her. He slipped his tongue around the outer shell of her ear and she could feel his warm breath hitch as her plumped up clit and ring dragged across his tip.

"Oh…girl…just like that…just like that…get that fat pussy ready for me…just me…"

She was getting wet so fast, his voice easing her pussy open…

"There it is…I see it…that look…you got Daddy's pussy together, huh?"

She groaned into his neck and he laughed at her.

"Yes, you are ready for me. Dripping all on my lap…"

Laughter outside distracted her for a moment. The music was infectious and the smell of rich foods permeated the air. Lia was talking to someone over her cell phone.

His lips trapped hers again and his deep kisses engulfed any control she had over her mind and body. By the time he let her come up for air from his mouth, she was whimpering into his collar bone and her thighs were slickening his thighs with her wetness.

"You ready to sit on my dick?"

His grip was on her waist. She whispered yes into his neck but it came out like a long breathy sigh. He gripped his erection with his hand.

"Slide down this pipe, girl."

He lifted her up and she widened her thighs and slipped her fingers between her legs to guide him inside of her. She sat on him slowly and his breath became little puffs of warm air upon her neck. He kept still once her ass sat on his balls. The walls in the room vibrated with the sound of music and talking and laughter from outside. They heard Erik speaking to Andres and Soliel, and there were occasional shouts from down below on the street from people sending words of support and pride at Lia's win.

Califia shifted forward on his lap and started lifting up and down on him.

"I don't want you to worry about me being back home by myself," he grunted, his hands gripping her sides. His voice went deeper in tone as the sound of skin on skin slapping together drowned out the noise outside.

"When you come back, I'll bring you to my apartment. I'll let you get in my bed…"

Her eyes stayed on his, her lips puckered and wanting his mouth.

"I'm not fucking anyone else but you—"

She exhaled and kept her movement on his lap controlled so that the bed didn't move that much.

He lifted up from the bed with her still on his erection and moved to put her on her back on the edge of the mattress. He spread her legs and leaned over her, his thickness sliding in and out of her with a slow gentle rhythm.

"Is this what you're worried about?" he asked. His sack was like a plush gift slapping against her cheeks.

"You think someone else is getting this in my bed when I'm away from you?"

Her eyes rolled back and she turned her head to the side. She couldn't look him in the face as her pussy throbbed with just the thought of him with someone else. It was a perverse pleasure to imagine his dick hitting some other woman's spot the right way. Serah called him grade A dick and didn't mind sharing him. She could not, but it turned her on imagining the act.

"Ohhhh," he said trying to keep quiet in the room as he held her legs up.

He looked down at her and she knew he was not keeping his control with the way his face was getting tight, his jaw clenching and unclenching each time he entered her folds.

"Damn, I'm stretching this shit out," he gasped. He thrust forward and laid on top her, letting her take his full weight. The bed was groaning from their movement. She pushed up on his chest and he pulled out of her. He squeezed his balls as he watched her stand up and bend over for him, her hands pressed on the mattress.

He grabbed his cock and inserted himself back in her and soon enough he had her sucking on the sheets with her mouth trying to hide her yelps. He was having a difficult time keeping the sounds of his pleasure to himself.

"I have to fuck this good pussy… real well….I won't have it for a week…ohhhhhh…I feel you coming already…I feel you," he gritted out.

She screamed into the sheets, her hands gripping the cotton tight.

"Cum in me," she begged, her head turned to look back at him, "your dick feels amazing."

He made a sound that gave her shivers.

"I'm ready to bust—"

"Cum in your pussy—"

"Damn—"

"Nut in this pussy…"

His hand pressed down on her lower back. She rocked her ass cheeks on him.

"Bast!" he shouted and she felt him hold still as his cock spasmed in her walls. She sighed as his load kept pumping into her. Collapsing onto the bed, he pulled out from her easy, still dripping cum from his tip.

He plopped down next to her and reached above her head. He brought his cell to her face. She watched him unlock his phone.

###

It was always hard leaving them.

N'Jobu gave Erik and Califia tons of kisses and it was never enough. Lia's boyfriend waited patiently by his car as N'Jobu bid farewell to everyone. When he hugged Lia tight, her bright eyes made him feel blessed to know her.

"Now will you tell me what you said the other day?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He smiled.

"When sleeping women wake, mountains move. And do not forget, however long the night, the dawn will break," he said.

"Hmmm. I like that. Thank you for being here with your family and for supporting me. We will have a good time for their last week."

"When you get some time, come visit us," he said.

"I will."

He hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"JaJa," he said and Erik jumped up in his arms. He hugged and rocked his son in his arms.

"Look after your mother. Be a good boy and I'll see you soon."

He leaned over and kissed Califia.

"You better get going, you have to be there early for international flights," Califia said.

Her face looked peaceful. They were back on track.

"Me and you in my apartment. I'll get Dante to watch Erik," he whispered. He saw her eyes twinkle.

Waving to his family and friends, N'Jobu enjoyed the drive with Oscar as they moved away from the favela and he had the opportunity to watch the scenery. He found a flight that could get him into Atlanta at a decent time. If he had to, he would contact T'Chaka there and feed him the story he sent his parents via email about attending a bachelor party. He just needed to be on American soil as soon as possible.

Once he was back in his apartment, he would start getting background info on Ulysses Klaue. And if D'Beke found that N'Jobu had enough War Dogs converted to his side, he would start planning to subvert policies back home. It would take time.

The airport was busy and his flight was delayed.

He sat in a crowded section where his gate was and watched travelers come and go. He had a couple of hours to kill, so he read a book from his burner cell to pass the time. He was looking forward to sleeping on the plane and made plans in his mind to keep busy while he was separated from Erik and Califia.

The chatter of voices around him lulled him to close his eyes.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he fell asleep and was jolted awake by the gasp of the Black woman sitting next to him.

His eyes shot open, and he couldn't make out what the woman was saying in Portuguese. Other travelers were stopping and watching the tv above them. It was a chaotic scene and a female reporter was pointing to a car in the distance behind her.

"What's happening?" N'Jobu asked a white man behind him who spoke English to his companion.

"I'm not sure," the man said.

The woman next to him covered her mouth with her hands.

Eyes back on the tv, Lia's picture appeared. It was a photo of her voting at the school. A clip played of her speaking outside of the community center after she won. N'Jobu walked swiftly to his flight gate and questioned the brown-skinned attendant who also had her eyes glued to the tv.

"Excuse, me. What is happening?"

The woman's eyes were wide and her lip trembled.

"That woman who was voted into office was…she was just killed—"

N'Jobu felt his gut lurch and he immediately dialed Califia's number. She wasn't picking up. Eyes bolted back to the tv, the news showed shocked faces of people wandering around in a daze. One young Black woman was shown sitting in the street wailing.

N'Jobu looked for any signs of Califia or Erik, or anyone he recognized because they were with Lia.

"Two people were killed," he heard the second gate attendant tell another traveler next to him.

Califia was still not picking up. All he knew was Erik and Califia rode with Lia and Soliel to the luncheon.

Two people dead.

Panic clutched his throat. He grabbed his carry-on bag and walked quickly toward the ground floor. His eyes were blurry and he was running by the time he made it outside of the airport.

Luck was with him and he snagged a cab right away. He gave directions to the cabbie to head for the community center. He couldn't remember the luncheon address because his mind was a rush of negative fear-bound thoughts.

The cabbie had the radio on and N'Jobu heard Lia's name mentioned.

"Do you speak English?" N'Jobu asked. His voice sounded high-pitched and frantic.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what the radio is saying about what happened to the new Council Woman. Lia—"

"Oh, oh, she was shot and killed…"

N'Jobu's hands shot up to the top of his head. He still couldn't reach Califia and his body was shaking.

"Who shot her?"

The cabbie listened to the radio.

"What the fuck are they saying, man?!"

The cabbie was startled by his anger, his lips grew tight.

"She was leaving from somewhere and when she was in her car, someone pulled up and shot into the car…uh…she was killed…and…and they say her driver was killed too…many people seriously injured who were running away…"

He sent Califia a text, and then he tried calling Soliel. No one was picking up. He didn't have Lia's parent's number. That was in Califia's phone.

The soldier in him bucked up. He sat back in the seat. He couldn't fathom what was happening and he had no control on how to get to his family any faster. Califia could hold it down. She would protect Erik.

But who would protect her if he wasn't there?

He closed his eyes…and felt his kimoyo beads heat up on his wrist.


	19. Chapter 19

" _ **You've been feeling kinda juiced up  
Seeing things in a new light  
I know you've been through stuff, but  
I wonder if you're too righteous  
'Cause lately people going crazy  
I think you should stay  
'Cause I just want you safe  
Baby, I know that you're angry  
Feeling like your fate on the line**_

 _ **Maybe you should stay the night  
Maybe you should stay the night  
Maybe you should stay the night  
Why don't you stay the night  
Baby just stay the night…"**_

" _ **Stay The Night" –**_ **The Internet**

 **(Thank you MxMajor for song suggest!)**

N'Jobu felt his heart wrench itself from his chest and lodge into his throat. Throngs of people were milling around the community center, most were crying and wandering in a daze.

Grabbing his bag from the cab, he made his way into the center looking for any familiar face. His cell rang.

"Hello?!"

"N'Jobu, it's Bakari, what the hell happened?"

"I just left the airport. I'm trying to find Califia and Erik."

Bakari was close to crying and N'Jobu felt himself about to lose it. He needed to free his phone.

"I will contact you when I find them. She's not answering her cell."

"Okay, okay…I'm trying to find info online. I just see two people killed…were Erik and Cali with her in the car?" Bakari asked.

"Yes—"

"Jesus Christ…."

"I'll call you when I can."

N'Jobu hung up and immediately his cell buzzed again.

"N'Jobu. I thought you were on the plane already? I was going to leave you a message. I can't reach Cali…My God, Lia-"

"I already know, I'm trying to find them now—"

"N'Jobu, please find my babygirl and my grandson."

"I will."

He hung up and saw an older woman he recognized from the dinner they attended to celebrate Lia.

"Allendra!" he called. The woman turned and when she saw his face, she hurried over to him with her cane. She shook from crying and grabbed N'Jobu's arms. Her Portuguese was fast and filled with moans. She shook and almost collapsed. N'Jobu helped move her to an empty seat in the community center.

"Soliel?" he asked trying to connect to anyone else. Allendra shook her head and a young man swooped in to care for her.

A group of people were gathered around a tv set watching a news report and N'Jobu caught the name of the area where Lia was killed. He entered it into his cell. It wasn't far from the center according to his GPS. He ran out into the street. It would be easier to get there on foot.

###

It was luck really.

Simple chance…

Califia sat with Erik at a full table facing a podium where Lia spoke to a large congregation of Black women leaders. The empowerment luncheon was a huge success and the wave of energy she felt being among so many Black Brazilian women leaders gave her goosebumps.

Erik sat next to her and listened to the women speakers who talked about the activism and the need for broad support from city to city. Lia asked Califia and Soliel to come up and share their work with their sister non-profit, The Alpha House.

Many of the women laughed and applauded when Califia and Soliel spoke of their work in Oakland and Sao Paulo. Califia could see Erik watching her, his eyes big with pride when Califia gave the Black Power salute and proclaimed "Power to the People" in Portuguese and many women jumped up to hold their fists in the air. Erik's expressive brown eyes looked around and he leaped to his feet and held up his fist in solidarity. She felt proud of him. She needed him to see Black women taking leadership in their hands. She didn't want him to think that Black men were the only leaders to follow in their community which traditionally was the case because of sexism, and men not being willing to step aside to share power. Or just let women lead period.

When she sat back in her seat, Erik gave her a high five and kept leaning his head against her arm. She put an arm around him and held him close. She thought he would prefer to spend the day with Marisol, but Erik wanted to come to the luncheon. He seemed to be mesmerized every time Lia spoke.

Lunch was actually very tasty and Erik ate his fill of grilled meats and seasoned rice and vegetables. Califia ate a lot too, but she wanted to save room for the dinner they would have later that evening with Lia's parents.

Leaving the luncheon was a whirlwind of women trying to talk to Lia, and many approaching her and Soliel about creating more international sister non-profits. Califia met a woman from Recife who wanted to create an organization and rites of passage program for young Black girls. The vibe was so uplifting. She felt like she wanted to cry because the work she had been doing all those years with her sister-friends was paying off with coalition building and tangible results that were shifting the axis of power in low-income communities. Global change was possible, but it was slow and tedious and not supported by many. As Lia told her once: baby steps. One foot in front of the other and no looking back. Califia began to think about running for office back in Oakland. Why not? Follow in Lia's footsteps. Build bases of power in many cities. Black women taking over.

It was only because a young teenaged girl approached Califia and asked about young people in Sao Paulo reaching out to other teenagers in Oakland that she and Erik and didn't get into the SUV with Lia, Soliel and Lia's office aide Jacinto along with Lia's publicist Yolanda.

"We'll see you all at the house," Lia said stepping into the backseat of Jacinto's car.

"We'll ride with Aunjanue," Califia said as she waved to the young girl to wait for her.

"See you later nephew," Lia said giving Erik a hug. He held Lia's waist.

"I liked your speech," he said.

"I'm glad. Your mother was good too, no?"

"She's always good," Erik said glancing up at Califia with a big grin.

"Ah, thank you, Baby, Mommy tries," Califia said as she squeezed his big cheeks.

They watched Lia get into the car and Califia returned to the young girl. Speaking for a moment and exchanging contact info via cell phone, Califia promised the girl that she would connect her with some young people she worked with in Oakland. The teenager, with a thick head of braids and a gorgeous smile, gave Califia a big hug.

"You and Negra Lia and sister Soliel give me hope," she said.

Califia touched the girl's shoulder.

"No, you give me hope. More young women like you are the future," she said.

"Mom, Aunjanue wants us," Erik said.

"Do you want to go hang with Marisol at the house or go to the store with us?"

"Hang with Marisol," he said grabbing hold of her elbow with his arms.

They walked to Aunjanue's car and Califia took shotgun and Erik scrambled in the back with two other women who rode with Aunjanue to the luncheon. A flood of Black women left the luncheon and Califia watched them all disperse invigorated.

"You want some water, JaJa?" Califia asked taking a water bottle out of her purse.

"No," he said staring out the window.

Ahead of them by four cars, Califia could make out Jacinto's car.

"Lia didn't get very far," she said.

"Jacinto drives slow," Aunjanue said.

Simple chance or maybe divine providence…

Califia held up the bottle of water for Erik again to make sure he didn't want some and when he said no again, she turned her head…

A loud explosion rocked their ears. Aunjanue slammed on her car brakes and they saw a billowing cloud of smoke spewing from something on a sidewalk on the far end of the street. People began running around them and Califia saw a dark non-descript car race around Aunjanue's car.

"What's happening, Mom!?" Erik cried out. He thrust his body toward hers in the front seat.

Califia watched the driver of the nondescript car pump their brakes and jump out waving an automatic weapon. He began shooting directly into Jacinto's car, aiming for the back seat first.

"Get down!" Califia screamed at Erik, shoving his head down in the back seat. She ducked down with Aunjanue in the front, and when the gunshots ended and she heard the car speed away, only then did she raise up to look.

There was screaming in the streets with people covering their eyes and noses because of white smoke drifting everywhere. It smelled like something Califia was familiar with. Tear gas.

"Stay here, JaJa," Califia said jumping out of the car and running toward Jacinto's car covering her nose and mouth with part of her blouse.

She knew it was bad before she got to the car, and before she could really see the horror, a man reached out and shoved her back. Pipe bomb smoke blew their way stinging her eyes and she could hear Soliel screaming inside the bullet-ridden car.

"Mom!"

Califia looked behind her and saw Erik, wide-eyed and frightened watching her. He began coughing when the smoke reached his eyes. She ripped a bottom piece of her long skirt off and soaked it with the bottled water she still held in her hand. She snatched Erik and shoved the wet cloth onto his eyes and nose.

Erik shoved her hand away from his eyes and looked at Jacinto's car, his eyes tearing up from the smoke. They both saw Soliel stumble out of the car bleeding from her chest, her screams almost drowned out by the stampede of people full of panic and running over each other.

"Go!" Soliel screamed to Califia as she clutched her chest.

Califia shoved the cloth back over Erik's face and made him hold it. She lifted him up and ran with him.

"Don't look, Baby! Don't look….don't look!"

Aunjanue ran past them to reach Soliel.

"Get him away from here!" Aunjanue shouted to her.

Califia ran as fast and as far as she could.

She had to keep her child safe. No matter what happened to her sister-friends, she had to protect Erik first.

###

The streets were blocked by the policia federal by the time N'Jobu reached the area where Lia was gunned down. He was able to get a glimpse of the car they were in. He could see blood in the street, and more people were crowding around. The anger in the air was visceral. He saw rage on the faces of many people standing watch over the scene. Jacinto's SUV was surrounded by police tape and N'Jobu made his way past the car and further down toward the building the luncheon was held.

Inside, several people were being questioned by police and detectives, so N'Jobu made himself discreet as his eyes darted around looking for his woman and child.

"N'Jobu!"

N'Jobu whirled himself in the direction of the familiar voice. Andres.

The man looked like walking death. He carried two cups of water in his hand. N'Jobu ran to him.

"Come with me," Andres said, and N'Jobu followed him to an alcove.

"Califia!" N'Jobu yelled when he saw her.

She was seated in a chair with Erik lying across her lap. They both had red eyes and looked beyond distraught. Califia reached up for him and he sat next to her and hugged her. He couldn't hold back his emotions and cried into her hair as Erik sat up from her lap. He reached over and pulled Erik onto his lap as he wrapped his other arm around Califia.

"I saw it on the news at the airport."

"They killed her and her publicist. Jacinto just died on the way to the hospital. A car drove up and shot them all up. Soliel is in surgery now. N'Jobu, Erik saw her. He saw Soliel—"

Her face pressed into his neck and she wailed into him. He felt Erik falling apart with her and he willed himself to cease his tears. They needed him to be the strong one right now. He took in deep breaths and gave long exhales until he felt that he had control of his emotions and the tremors of fear and anger in his body. He wiped his eyes and looked at Andres.

"I'm so sorry," he said to the older man. Andres held out the water for Erik and Califia. N'Jobu made them drink it.

"Aunjanue called me to find them," Andres said looking at Califia and Erik, "I can't lose any more daughters."

"I need to go to the hospital," Califia said.

Andres knelt in front of her.

"I need to take you to go be with Marisol. We need you to look after her and Erik together. I will take you all to her. Aunjanue will stay at the hospital tonight with Soliel and my wife. I have to deal with the police and find out who killed my Lia."

N'Jobu had no idea how Andres held it together.

"The streets will be dangerous tonight. Too much anger. I need my family safe," Andres said.

N'Jobu nodded.

"Come. We should leave," Andres said standing up.

N'Jobu picked up Erik and threaded his fingers with Califia's. He knew she wanted to go to the hospital.

"My love, Marisol needs us. Soliel and Aunjanue would want us to be with their little girl."

"I know," Califia said, her face a waterfall of tears. He kissed her temple.

The ride in Andres' van was a challenge. So many people in the streets and so many police cars barricading many roads to control the flow of cars and bodies trying to get near the crime scene.

N'Jobu sat with Califia and Erik in the back. Her shudders into his neck as she continued crying wounded his soul. Erik seemed to want to be like N'Jobu, strong for his mother as he held her hand. His little soldier. Always wanting to protect Califia. The boy had wiped away his tears and kept his face stoic for her.

Lia's street was teeming with people. There were flowers and candles laid in front of the steps leading from the bottom to the top in front of her flat.

Two of Lia's and Soliel's older cousins, red-eyed and exhausted, greeted them with a weepy-faced Marisol. The moment Marisol saw Califia, she burst into tears and Califia picked her up and crooned soft noises into her ear as she rocked her on her hip. Erik patted Marisol's back as Califia took the girl to the main bedroom.

Andres turned to N'Jobu.

"We will be at the hospital until we know how Soliel's surgery goes. She took two bullets. One in the shoulder and one in the chest. They shot my Lia in the head—"

Andres broke down and N'Jobu grabbed him and held him tight. The older man rested his head on N'Jobu's shoulder.

"She was our champion. My first born. How could they do this to her?!"

Andres pressed his hands into his face and N'Jobu did his best to comfort him. He was in no shape to drive. One of the cousins decided to go with Andres and drive him to the hospital. The other cousin, an older woman with weary eyes offered to cook for N'Jobu and his family.

"Thank you," he said as he watched Andres leave for the hospital. The older cousin went into the kitchen and N'Jobu went to check on Califia and the children.

He found her on Lia's wide bed with both children at her side. Marisol was weeping softly on her lap and Erik was stroking her hair that spread loosely around her small shoulders. Califia patted Marisol's back and also stroked Erik's hair.

"Andres has gone to the hospital," N'Jobu said.

Marisol asked N'Jobu something in Portuguese that he couldn't make out because her voice was so soft and tired.

"She asked if her Mommy was going to be alright," Califia said.

The expression on Califia's face let him know that she needed reassurance from him just as much as Marisol did. Erik's somber brown eyes were also needing N'Jobu's confidence in the outcome. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the little girl.

"Your mother will be fine," he said. Marisol closed her eyes and turned her head to face Califia's stomach.

"For real, Baba?" Erik asked his eyes welling up.

"Come here," N'Jobu said holding out his arms for Erik. His son scrambled from under Califia's embrace and threw his arms around N'Jobu's neck. He felt the trembling in his son's slender frame.

"You can cry, my Son. You experienced something no child should have to see. I am sorry this happened. I am sorry you were there."

"I want to hurt them," Erik said, his warm breath blowing onto N'Jobu's neck, "I want you to get them, Baba. Make them pay—"

"Shh, JaJa…the police will find these people—"

"It was probably the police who did this," Califia hissed.

N'Jobu glanced at her, surprised by the sudden veracity in her voice. Her eyes had the look of revenge in them. The children didn't need to see this.

"Erik, do you think you can look after Marisol for a little bit?" N'Jobu asked. Erik shook his head and scooted back over to Califia.

"Can we talk in private?" N'Jobu asked.

Califia lifted Marisol from her lap laid the girl out on the bed next to Erik. Their son threw his arm around her shoulder. Marisol's big ebony eyes watched them leave the room.

N'Jobu pulled Califia into the smaller spare bedroom and closed the door.

He embraced her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I couldn't reach you on your phone. I was terrified, Califia."

"It happened so fast. I left my purse in Aunjanue's car. There was an explosion…they set her up N'Jobu. They put a pipe bomb in a trash receptacle to stop the flow of cars so they could get her—"

"I know—"

"They had tear gas, and I saw the car go past us, I saw a man open fire—"

He felt her body go limp and he held her up.

"It was the police. I know it was. She planned on shaking up their cabal and they got rid of her…"

"We have to be brave for the children—"

"I want to kill the people who did this…I want them fucking dead and in the ground…"

She grabbed onto his shirt with her fists.

"Soliel jumped out of the car and screamed at us to get away. I just grabbed Erik and ran—"

"You did well, my love."

"She's dead—"

"Shh—"

"Soliel might die—"

"No—"

"We could lose them both."

He pressed his forehead into hers.

"Don't think that way. Think about Erik. Think about Marisol. They need to see you rise above this-"

She pushed away from him.

"How do I rise above this? That could've been us in the car! By a fluke, I got caught up with a young person who asked me a question and we didn't ride with Lia. Our son could be dead. I could be dead right now—"

"Califia, please….baby…you are here. You are both here. There is a little girl in there who has no idea what is happening to her other mother. We need to be here for her."

Califia's eyes closed and she drew in a long inhale. When she exhaled and opened her eyes, there was a resolve in them. He had reached her, turned her around for the moment. She grabbed onto his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said.

He made her lay on the guest bed and went back to the other bedroom. Erik and Marisol had fallen asleep together, both curled up in the fetal position facing each other. N'Jobu went back to Califia and curled up next to her. He took out his phone and texted her father and mother and left a text for Bakari to inform all of their friends that they were safe.

For the second time that day, his kimoyo beads heated up. He ignored it. He would have to lie to T'Chaka. His family needed him. As soon as he could, he wanted to get them out of Brazil.

###

Late into the evening Aunjanue and Lia's parents returned to Lia's place.

Soliel was out of surgery and was expected to survive although she was still in critical condition. Close friends and other family squeezed into the home and the noise outside in the street was ferocious. The people there were a powder keg ready to blow.

The children had been fed and put back into bed. Marisol was calmer now that Aunjanue was there, and N'Jobu watched Califia and Axiel pace on the patio with a few of Lia's relatives. There were constant knocks on the front door, so one of Lia's big male cousins sat in a chair out front to keep reporters and other people away as the family tried to grieve for Lia and pray for Soliel's full recovery.

N'Jobu went to check on Erik and Marisol again and when he returned to the patio, Califia and Axiel were gone.

"Where is Califia?" he asked Andres.

Andres' hands were clasped together in his lap as he sat on the couch.

"They have gone out there," he said.

"What? Why?"

N'Jobu ran out of the home and flew down the stairs.

So many people.

"Califia!" he called out. He ran downhill trying to pick out her shape among the people. There were police posted up on corners and N'Jobu felt the thick tension pushing against his skin. He didn't like the way things felt. He heard a glass bottle break behind him and he kept his eyes darting about searching for her.

A group of young teenagers, both girls, and boys, taunted five officers stationed near a busy corner street. Heated words were exchanged and N'Jobu saw that the police were acting as if they wanted something to pop off. He moved past them quickly. Califia and the police were not a good mix.

A large group of protesters walked towards a wide intersection where a young Black woman was standing on a car and yelling at the crowd. She wore one of Lia's political t-shirts, and N'Jobu felt his spirit crashing. How was it possible that earlier that day he was speaking to Lia, wishing her well and looking forward to her visiting his family, and now she was dead, lying in a medical examiner's freezer with a bullet in her brain? He could only make out a few words of what the young speaker was saying, but she appeared to be riling them up. He heard the words "Justice" and "Black People" and Lia's name.

A federal police van drove up with the cops on speakers telling the crowd to disperse. More police vehicles were surrounding them. N'Jobu felt his gut tighten. He had to find his woman soon…

He caught sight of Axiel, the man's long locs tied up on his head. Axiel was yelling in agreement with the young woman on the car. He had his right hand stretched out and holding onto Califia's shoulder in front of him. She had her head down and N'Jobu swooped in to get her.

"Califia," he said reaching for her hand and pulling her away from Axiel.

Her eyes were red from crying again, but there was a hardness in them that startled him. For a second, she looked at him as if she didn't recognize him.

"Baby," he said trying to will her back to him.

The young woman speaker jumped down from the car and the crowd began following her and shouting Lia's name, ignoring the police who began to grab at people to stop them.

"We are going to the police station," Axiel said. Axiel looked at Califia as if to confirm her joining him.

N'Jobu felt the rush of bodies moving around them. The police were still yelling at people on the speakers.

"They can't get away with this," she finally said, the words sounding thick and heavy in her mouth.

"I know, but it's not safe out here. The police here are ready to go off. I don't think people will remain peaceful—"

"We shouldn't be peaceful!" Axiel yelled.

N'Jobu glared at him.

"They walk over us. They take one of own and they'll do it again and again unless we stop them!" Axiel's eyes were blazing.

Califia nodded in agreement.

N'Jobu held her shoulders and pulled her in close. She felt tense, coiled…ready to strike.

"Come back to the house with me. Erik is there and he needs you with him. I need you with me. This is a bad scene right now, baby. I know you want to fight. I know you want justice. We all do. But I need you to come back with me…please."

Her eyes swept over his face.

"Axiel, you should come back too," he said glancing over at him, trying to coax the man back to safety.

"The family needs you both there with them. Not out here."

N'Jobu saw Axiel's face go lax and then it contorted into intense pain. He ran from them and joined the sea of bodies.

"Axiel!" N'Jobu called out.

He was gone.

Califia wrapped her left arm around N'Jobu's. Clinging to him she allowed him to lead her back up the hill.

Lia's parents looked relieved to see Califia back in the fold. They made her call her father and grandmother, and soon after, her mother. Hearing their voices made her relax, especially her grandmother Nana Jean.

When N'Jobu learned that there would be no funeral right away, he made flight arrangements to get Erik and Califia out of the country. She didn't want to leave, but Aunjanue and Andres insisted. They would all be laying low until Lia's killers were found. No one felt safe. As soon as Soliel could be released from the hospital, she and her family would be sent away to stay with relatives outside of the city.

Lying in bed with her and Erik, he couldn't sleep. She couldn't either. He held her tight with Erik curled up between them. Erik had a fretful sleep, and N'Jobu worried that he would have nightmares about Soliel and Lia for a long time.

Watching Califia's face as she finally drifted off, N'Jobu wondered if she would've stayed out in the street if hadn't been there. Would she have left Erik and run out to risk her life if he hadn't been there and gone after her?

He believed she would have.

And that scared him.

###

The first thing N'Jobu did upon arriving back in the states with his family was to contact T'Chaka when he knew his brother would be busy. He made sure the signature showed him to be in Oakland, and he gave the concocted story of being at a wild drunken bachelor party out of state for a few days.

The second thing he did was contact the therapist that he and Califia used so many years ago to get through a rough patch. Dr. Davis. He wanted Erik and Califia to see her and deal with what happened in Brazil. Especially Erik.

The third thing he did was contact D'Beke and Sita. It was time to take a head count of War Dogs. Who was with him…and who was not.

And the fourth and final thing was to look up the infamous Ulysses Klaue.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Your girl, she go hard in the baste**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Swangin' on them, swangin' on them, swangin' on my ways**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Swangin' on my ways**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Swangin' on my ways**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've been thinking like, "Ayy, yo"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I've been thinking like, "Ayy, yo"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Sound of rain helps me let go of the pain)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I've been thinking like, "Ayy, yo"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Sound of rain helps me let go of the pain)**_

 _ **Solange—**_ **"Sound of Rain"**

 _Ungubani?_

 _Who are you?_

 _I asked this question of myself many times. Often times, I do not know. But I do know I am no longer the man my country knew. Maybe love? My son?_

 _It has all changed me. T'Chaka must see what we can do, how we can change the course of time for the people who struggle so much in this land. Strangers to me, but my brothers and sisters still. How can I look at them, with the same skin as me, stolen from the same place I came from and not reach out to them? How can I sit idly by and watch in pain and return to Wakanda as if there was nothing to see at all?_

 _Who am I?_

 _A war dog who will not leave the lost tribe behind again. Who are you, my son? You will ask this one day and know the answer: N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu._

 _My son._

 _###_

 _My woman is in pain. We have been back home for a month since Lia's death, and I am set to leave for Wakanda and I am frightened. As a family, we have gone to three sessions with Dr. Davis. I thank Bast that children have the resilience to bounce back from tragedy. Our son struggles. He has good days and bad days, but most of his bad days come from his worry over Califia._

 _She is not faring well._

 _She has lost weight from not eating and she suffers from insomnia. She has taken leave from work and spends days in bed. The most that she allows me to do for her is to hold her at night and look after Erik. She self-medicates with edibles so that Erik won't smell marijuana smoke on her._

 _Lia's family has planned a private memorial for her, and I do not want Califia or Erik to go. She is furious with me, even though Lia's entire family and her own family agree that she and Erik should stay in the States for now. There are plans for a large public memorial next year. There have been protests and marches throughout Brazil and other parts of the world in solidarity with Lia's memory. Califia's pain and anger and lack of concern for her health make me question whether I can trust her to care for Erik when I am gone. Dante and Nana Jean have made plans to step in for me along with Rolita. Dante questions why I have to leave for a month when Califia needs me and the only thing that saves me from his questioning is that I tell him I must work to cover the bills since Califia isn't working. I have been bringing Erik over to my apartment to give him some semblance of a normal home life and to also give Califia privacy when her crying gets bad and she begs me to take our son away so he doesn't have to see her. On those days I call Rolita to watch her, and I make the time alone with my son the best that I can. James hangs with us a lot, and he has been a source of strength when I can't speak to Bakari. Erik is crazy about James, and they spend a lot of time playing video games together and streaming anime._

 _Erik is asleep in my apartment bedroom and I write this on my couch. Tomorrow we will go home to his mother and I will cook for both of them. I miss my woman so much. I miss touching her in that way. I miss kissing her. I miss her laughter. I miss her being that incredible mother to my son. I miss us._

 _###_

 _This man Klaue will meet with me in the Netherlands. Sita has found a safe place for us to interact. A place that we can control access to. When I return to Wakanda I will know for sure who I can count on among the war dogs. I will also have to gain all access codes in order to lay my hands on the Vibranium I need. I have someone in place that I have turned who can help me. I just have to keep T'Chaka off of my back. He has been very open about keeping me close to him on this trip home. Zinzi has been cryptic about what's been happening, so I suspect she is being watched carefully too because of our closeness._

 _My meeting with Klaue has to go off without a hitch because my only chance to see him without surveillance right now is when I fly home. I made sure to choose a flight with a long layover in Northern Europe. I will have six hours to feel this man out. If I can use him, I will. Sita was right about him in one respect; he is a little whore for money. My research on him tells me he is willing to do anything for it._

 _###_

N'Jobu dressed in warm layers and kept his dark glasses on when he entered the small villa in Amsterdam. He made sure to enter the country under an alias and not as Prince N'Jobu so he wouldn't have to bring any Doras with him. Sita came as his personal guard and even though she had secured the property and hired extra protection under her control, she was still wary of Klaue. Klaue was told to come alone and was watched and followed to make sure he did what he was told. N'Jobu gave orders to kill him on site if he did not acquiesce to all of his demands for secrecy. N'Jobu would not reveal his identity to the man. All that he was told was that some goods would need to be secretly couriered out of the country in the future and there was a handsome reward for his services if he should be used.

The semi-detached modern-styled steel and glass villa had plenty of open space surrounding it to give N'Jobu's people eyes on the meeting at all times. Snipers were in position, and if the meeting went left, Klaue would be disposed of and N'Jobu would go home and find someone else to ferry the Vibranium out.

Sitting at a small table facing the main glass entrance, N'Jobu and Sita watched a lone brown Mercedes meander up the winding driveway and park.

A short messy brown-haired man in an ill-fitting suit stepped from the driver's door and scanned the villa. One of Sita's hired hands stepped forward and patted Klaue down while another kept a gun trained on him.

"Great welcome committee!" Klaue shouted out loud enough so that N'Jobu could hear him.

Stepping into the villa, Klaue had a nervous swagger about him that was more bravado and posturing rather than real confidence. The Black faces that stared at him as he stood before N'Jobu had the man second-guessing who he was fucking with.

Klaue smelled of an over-dosing of expensive Italian cologne and poor personal hygiene. His greasy-looking hair and body odor offended N'Jobu. The poor-fitting suit was expensive but not tailor-made and looking at the man from head to toe, the watery light eyes, the liver lips, and a hodge-podge of tattoos on his arms, he could tell the little man was new to expensive tastes. N'Jobu's nose crinkled and he pointed to the chair seated across from him. Klaue sat down.

"Well, I'm here. Let's talk," Klaue said, "Mind if I smoke?"

N'Jobu gave a slight nod.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Klaue said slowly reaching into his suit pocket. He lit up a spicy-smelling thin cigarette.

"Ashtray?" Klaue asked.

Sita placed a glass of water in front of him.

"Wakanda," Klaue said.

N'Jobu stayed silent. This made Klaue even more nervous.

He studied the Afrikaner a little more. The future of his immediate family, Califia and Erik, depended on this thin rat-looking thing sitting before him. The only way N'Jobu could help the Black diaspora was through getting his hands on enough Vibranium to support a world-wide revolution. And the irony of it all was that a racist White South African was going to help jumpstart that revolution. And unbeknownst to Klaue, helping N'Jobu would usher in his own demise, the end of White Supremacy and the end of all of those who supported it, even other Black and non-Black people of color.

Sita stepped forward and handed Klaue a small satchel. The man opened it. His eyes seemed impressed.

"Just for showing up? Twenty-Five thousand in U.S. dollars?" Klaue said.

N'Jobu nodded. When he felt the man was going to burst if he didn't speak soon, N'Jobu folded his hands in his lap.

"Your record is clean. And when things have gone awry, you disappear. I like that."

"He speaks!" Klaue exclaimed, holding his hands up and looking around the room smiling hard. Not one Black face gave him warmth.

"This is just part of a retainer. If I like what I hear, then you will receive another seventy-five thousand to help collect your team within the next year," N'Jobu said.

Klaue leaned forward while listening to N'Jobu's voice. He pointed to N'Jobu's face.

"You're…you're not just some radical. The way you talk…you are a higher up—"

"Who he is, that is not your business. You are here to listen and do what we ask," Sita hissed, moving closer to him, her hand on a gun holstered to her hip.

N'Jobu whispered to her in Wakandan to chill. The three other war dogs in the room along with the three hired hands stepped closer, letting Klaue know to watch his mouth.

"I get the feeling that what I am asked to retrieve aren't just some priceless artifacts," Klaue said, the smile sliding off of his face, "Human trafficking?"

This was the part of the conversation N'Jobu was waiting for. The part he wished he didn't have to divulge, but he had to because even though Vibranium was undetectable to outside modern metal detectors and such, it wasn't stable, and Klaue would have to be shown how to smuggle it out safely.

N'Jobu motioned with his fingers for Sita to bring forth the sample of Vibranium enclosed in a protective capsule.

The luminous electric blue glow mesmerized Klaue's eyes. The man's mouth slipped open.

"Fuck it to hell…" he said standing up when the phosphorescent capsule was placed in his hand, "is this really…is this-?"

"Vibranium," N'Jobu said watching Klaue closely.

"I'm in—"

"We still have to discuss my terms and timetable—"  
"I don't care! I am in. Whatever your terms or timetable. I already know you will pay me well."

Klaue regarded N'Jobu with gleaming eyes. Sita took the Vibranium from Klaue's fingers and he tracked the luminous glow as she placed it in N'Jobu's hand.

"That small amount right there is worth millions. How much more do you have?" Klaue asked.

"Let us speak about your operation. How quickly can you organize a retraction team?"

Klaue took the hint that he would not be told more about their holdings. It was all need to know moving forward.

"Three to four months tops."

"Understand, I will wipe out you and your people if at any time I suspect chicanery."

"I am a professional. I do thorough background checks on all my people. You've done your homework, I'm sure."

"Talk to me," N'Jobu said leaning back in his seat.

The greasy-haired man in the ill-fitting suit leaned forward, a full smile widening his mouth and showing the glint of cheap gold-rimmed teeth.

"I will tell you all that you want to know," Klaue said.

And he did.

###

On the ride to the airport in the secured SUV, Sita kept staring at N'Jobu's face.

"What do you think, Your Highness?" she asked.

"We should not trust him at all, but he has the juice to get what we need to be done completed."

"Will I see you again on your way back to the States?" she asked.

"Yes. D'Beke will join us and we can begin."

Sita's face looked pleased. She even gave him a smile.

"What is happening at home?"

Sita's smile faded.

"The King….your brother…he has been putting dissenters in jail."

"What?"

"There have been political protests taking place in several Birnans. There's a new spiritualist cult that has had some major growth in followers who have been causing problems. Some protests have become rather violent, and King T'Chaka has taken in leaders and incarcerated them."

"What are they protesting exactly?"

"The lack of democracy in a monarchy. What else? The lack of freedom they have to practice their religion—"

"The Udaku family has never shunned nor stopped religious freedom from marginal religions—"

"Maybe in the past. Maybe when your father was King. But King T'Chaka…he is not so tolerant these days. He claims it is an affront to the crown, a wedge issue to fracture the power of his throne."

"You believe this, Sita? Speak freely."

"I believe what I see, and I have seen even moderate dissenters vilified by your brother."

"But jail-?"

"There was talk that one of the incarcerated planned to assassinate the King."

N'Jobu's body jerked when he heard that. His kimoyo beads heated up and N'Jobu tapped his earbud.

"T'Chaka," N'Jobu said.

Sita remained quiet while he took the call by audio only.

###

Califia carefully flipped over the waffle she made for Erik onto a plate.

"JaJa!"

She heard her son's feet running down the stairs, and by the time he reached the kitchen, she had his plate on the kitchen table next to a glass of grape juice.

"Hot off the griddle," she said.

Erik studied her face and she gave him a healthy smile. His face relaxed and he sat at the table.

She passed him the butter and syrup and helped herself to a piece of sausage. Erik watched her plate.

"Got my appetite back," she said.

He gave her some dimples and she forced herself to eat even though she really didn't want to. She made up her mind to force herself through this pain. She was hurt when N'Jobu told her that he wasn't sure that she could handle their household while he was gone. She counted on him to care for Erik while she fell apart, but it fractured their relationship when he treated her like an irresponsible child. Calling people to watch her and Erik when he left the house. Each time she cried, the look on his face made her feel like he wished she could just get over what happened to Lia quickly so that she could cater to him once more.

Their last night together before he left for Wakanda was pleasant, almost their regular interaction as a family. She worked hard to show him that she was capable of being present for their son. It was also the first time they had sex together since Lia's death, and she only did it to please him, to make him feel like she was okay even when she didn't feel okay. It took her a long time to get self-lubricated, but their kissing took up a lot of time and allowed her body to ease into sex before he could notice that her senses were not in tune with his.

N'Jobu kissed her mouth for a long time before his hands even reached for her breasts or even tried to touch her between her legs. He was so happy and touch-starved for her that his focus was on sections of her. Her lips. Her tongue. Her throat. The tender spots behind her ears. The space between her breasts. Her nipples. Her belly. Her inner thigh and hips.

He kissed and licked her vulva as if it was his first time being down there, and by then, she was wet enough to accommodate his desperate erection. The moans and raspy grunts that fell inside her ear as he pumped in an out of her pleased her. She could still take care of him physically even if she wasn't really there emotionally for him. She opened her legs wide and when she looked up into his face, it was contorted in deep pleasure. His forehead creased tighter and he was exhaling hard pants.

"Califia…Califia…"

Back in Brazil she was depressed, anxious, and scared about his leaving, hungry for any physical contact with him. But now? She was ready for him to leave. She needed to grieve longer without the judgment in his eyes, without him making her feel guilty if she broke down in the middle of the day.

She put her pussy on him thrust for thrust and held his shoulders, her breath coming out faster as she felt him reaching his peak.

"Daddy—"

N'Jobu's lips thrust out when she said that.

"You ready for Daddy to cum?"

"Yeah—"

"Tell Daddy you want him to cum—"

"Jobu—"

"Tell me Califia…baby…tell me…"

He was gasping, twisting her leg to get leverage for more friction.

"…this pussy…" he growled in her ear.

"Yeah," she exhaled.

She could feel the solid fullness that his dick always filled her up with, but she wasn't really _feeling_ anything, not in the way she wanted to but could not reach because of the trauma she was clinging to. She wished she could let go like him. Use sex to get a mental release. Her body wasn't giving her any signs of wanting to orgasm. And N'Jobu's dick was going at her hard as fuck. Their bed was shaking.

She wanted this to end before she started crying in the way that would upset him. She cradled his head and pressed her lips close to his ear.

"Cum in your pussy, Daddy…"

She dragged out the word Daddy so that it sounded reckless and raw and she felt her man seize up tight then thrust his hips into her hard, his voice gone. The swelled pulses coming from his dick only secured the knowledge that a flood of hot semen was coating her insides. She would still be dripping his seed even when he was flying across the Atlantic. And a nut that good to him would only encourage him to seek more.

He kissed her lips and along her neck, and when he pulled out of her, his mouth sought to eat her folds to make her cum. But she pulled him back up and hugged him. Once he realized she didn't want any more sexual contact, he held her tight and rocked her in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine. I just want to make you feel good."

"Let me take care of you, baby."

"You did," she said playing with the thick ejaculate spilling from her pussy. His eyes watched her fingers and he stroked his dick.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, his voice getting tight from seeing her shove her fingers inside her pussy.

"I'll miss you too," she said.

She played with her pussy lips for him until he lost it.

"Look how you make me nut!" he cried out, shooting cum on her fingers as she held her labia open for him. He had soaked up their sheets with his sweat and cum, but he held her on top of him until he fell asleep. When he was softly snoring, she crawled off of him and showered. Cleaning her body, she let her tears fall with the warm water flowing over her.

Her thoughts snapped back to Erik, and she surprised herself by eating more than she thought she would. Maybe her appetite had finally returned. Maybe she could get it together while N'Jobu was gone.

"We're going to see Grandpop and Nana Jean today," she said.

"Cool," Erik said stuffing his mouth with waffle.

"Baba, leave a voice message yet?" she asked.

"No. He texted that he made it to Atlanta. I missed the call on my phone," he said.

Califia had checked her phone, but nothing was there. He probably thought she was sleeping in again. At least he texted. She knew he was in Amsterdam for a layover. He always sent an email from a burner account when he made it to Wakanda.

Erik was watching her again.

"What?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothin'. You look happy."

"I am happy."

Erik picked at his plate unsure of something.

"We're going to be okay, baby."

"I know you miss Auntie Lia, Mom. I miss her too."

The sound of her name still hurt and Califia felt her eyes prick with water. She fought to be strong. Their first day alone together and she didn't want her son to feel unsure of her. She crammed a sausage in her mouth and picked up a glass of orange juice.

"Nana wants to know what you want for dinner."

"Pizza—"

"Pizza? Nana said she was cooking and you want pizza? Boy, are you crazy!"

Erik giggled. He drank his juice and pushed back his plate.

"Enchiladas."

"That's better," she said.

After she cleaned up the kitchen, she drove them over to her grandmother's and as they walked up the hill to reach the house, they found Dante inside the garage working on his latest project; restoring a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle, midnight black, a pure brute swinging 450-horsepower battle axe.

Dante was on a roller under the car when they saw him.

"Hey now!" he said.

"Grandpop!" Erik squealed.

Dante rolled out from under the car and picked Erik up. He gave Califia a kiss on her cheek and patted her shoulder.

"Looking good, Cali," he said.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"There's my baby!"

Nana Jean walked out from the front porch.

"Nana, stay up there, we'll come up," Califia said heading toward her grandmother.

Erik ran past her and hugged Nana Jean's waist.

"Dayclean make it okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Califia said.

"Good."

Nana Jean made Erik help her fold laundry while Califia cleaned up the kitchen for her grandmother to make her enchiladas later in the day. Keeping busy with her family kept her mind away from sadness and she felt good. Real good.

She went into the small family room to do some dusting of cobwebs and family photos and her eyes caught sight of an old picture on the fireplace mantle of her and N'Jobu on the porch holding Erik when he was a baby and Califia felt her chest grow tight.

Seeing N'Jobu's face took her breath away and she felt guilty. Guilty for not giving all of herself to him before he left. Not just her body and mind, but her spirit as well. Lia was about moving forward, no matter what, and Califia let herself get stuck because of the rage she still felt. Erik was so adorable as a baby and the memory of that day weighed on her. She had sent that exact picture to Lia and Soliel, and Lia had texted her the moment she received it and told her to raise her son up well and strong.

She pulled her cell from her jean pocket and called N'Jobu's burner phone. The voicemail picked up right away.

"N'Jobu…baby, I miss you. Call me when you make it there…when you can get privacy. We're over at Nana's and everything is good. I just…I want you to know that I'm here. I'm here for our son, and I'm here for myself. I'm here for you. I need to hear your voice, okay?"

She wiped away a tear and smiled, still looking at the picture and his beautiful face. Those gorgeous teeth. Those full lips. The lips he gave their little boy. Those eyes that Erik also had—

Her cell buzzed and she recognized the burner number. She swiped her screen.

"Califia."

His voice made her gasp. Erik walked up next to her.

"Mom…"

"It's Baba," she said, wrapping her arm around Erik's shoulder.

"I'm leaving for Wakanda soon. I'm so glad you called me," he said.

"Babe…I've been so lost since we came home. I know you have tried your best to be understanding. I was stuck—"

"I know, my love, I know—"

"I promise you that you can have faith in me getting through this—"

"If I made you feel—"

"I shut everything out and made you take care of everything. It wasn't right. I'm standing here in Nana's family room and she has the picture of you and me when we first brought Erik here. I saw your face, baby…I saw your face and I forgot that you need me too…"

She could hear his voice shuddering over the phone like she had made him cry. He exhaled hard.

"I love you," he said, his voice soft and full of longing.

"I love you too…hey, quickly, talk to Erik before you have to turn your phone off," she said.

She handed the phone to Erik.

"Baba…yes…yes. I will. Uh, huh. They are fine. I know…I will. I love you too. Okay…"

Erik handed the phone back to Califia. She wiped her eyes with her free hand. Her nose felt runny.

"My love. There are some potential problems back home. My brother has some political dissenters, so I may not be able to speak to you as often as you would like. But don't worry. I will text and email you when I can—"

"You'll be safe right?"

"I will be fine. My brother will need me around him more, and because of that, I won't have a lot of privacy for security reasons."

"Okay," she said. He had confidence in his voice, and she knew that once he was in Wakanda, he would have his Doras with him. And those sistas did not play.

"Tell me you love me again," he said.

"I love you…we both love you very much—"

"Bye, Baba!" Erik yelled into the phone.

"Until I see you both again. Be well, my love."

Her lip trembled a little when he was gone. She looked down at Erik.

"Shall we go help Grandpop with the car?"

Erik nodded. He threw his arms around her waist and pressed his head into her chest.

"Don't worry, Mom. Baba will be back soon."

She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his forehead.

###

For security precautions, N'Jobu was escorted into Wakanda over the border of Canaan inside a military Tusk Fighter aircraft instead of one of the Royal crafts. Once he was flown secretly into the country, he was driven by a super discreet convoy with Ometeko and Yejide by his side. His two faithful Doras were thrilled to see him, but also hyper vigilante in watching over him as they moved through several Birnans to get to the golden one of his birth.

His parents greeted him under the cover of darkness as he was ushered into the palace.

His mother could not stop touching him, exclaiming that he looked a bit worn. Lia's death and his family struggles hovered over him, but speaking to Califia and Erik earlier in the day made him feel confident that he could get through this check-in.

As he walked through the palace and headed up to his brother's private suite, he thought of Califia and how their last night together was so one-sided in affection. He wanted her so bad that night.

After he had put Erik to bed and joined Califia in their bedroom, she was fully naked under the covers. He hadn't seen or felt her nude body in so long that the moment he slipped under the covers and felt her naked thigh and hip touch him, the thickening of his penis didn't take long. When she had allowed him to penetrate her, it felt different. She was going through the motions but he couldn't quite get her to connect with his pleasure. They had always had the ability to create a mesmerizing feedback loop in their intimacy, but that time, it didn't happen. Instead of stopping, he became selfish and took what she gave because he missed her sexually. He needed her body. He needed to feel her tight ring of muscles surrounding his manhood. He needed to feel those big tits and see them bouncing. He needed to feel his semen spurting inside of her, his sack draining weeks of build-up. He let his desire for her override any reason to stop and make sure she matched his vibe.

At that moment, the sex was great for him, but it was like the sex he had while in school; all about the pleasure that his dick got without concerns about love or the other emotional aspects of two humans connecting. They didn't make love. He just fucked her. And he was all about the fucking because he hadn't had it in so long.

But talking to her…hearing her tell him that she would be fine…she made him cry. She made him determined to push forth and plan the best strategy to free them all.

The elevator ride up to T'Chaka's suite felt long, but once he stepped out with Ometeko and Yejide by his side, his dip had returned to his step. His entrance into T'Chaka's private quarters was full of confidence.

"Uncle N'Jobu!"

T'Challa's voice surprised him and when N'Jobu turned to look at his nephew, his eyes grew wide for a second at how much older he looked. The twelve-year-old appeared before him in his royal purple pajamas, his once full head of curly hair cut short and tapered. His voice even sounded different. Clearly, puberty was upon him. N'Jobu's heart ached staring at him. He held out his arms and his nephew ran into them, hugging him hard.

"My nephew! What are you doing up so late?"

"I wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. I have missed you so much, Uncle!"

"Oh! How I have missed you too!"

N'Jobu saw his brother enter the room. No smile on his face. Just worry. And something else. Indignation.

N'Jobu saw another young boy standing off to the side, his big round eyes shyly watching N'Jobu as if he were in awe.

"And who is this?" N'Jobu asked, waving his hand for the child to step forward.

"W'Kabi, stop acting scared. It is only my Uncle. Uncle N'Jobu, this is my best friend, W'Kabi," T'Challa said.

"W'Kabi…W'Kabi? Why do I know your name?" N'Jobu asked. He could see the child wearing a blue night robe with the Border Tribe's dark blue sigil sewn into the collar. A horseman with a fluttering blanket wrapped around the shoulders.

"My father protects the borderlands, Your Highness," the boy said. He bowed his head to N'Jobu.

"Tankiso is his father,' T'Chaka said.

N'Jobu did his best to keep his reaction neutral. He knew the boy's father. Tankiso would be N'Jobu's inside man to help him smuggle the Vibranium out of Wakanda and into Niganda with Klaue when the time came.

"Pleased to meet you, W'Kabi," N'Jobu said. He held out his hand to shake, and W'Kabi stared at T'Challa first and then T'Chaka.

"Do not be foolish, W'Kabi, you can shake my Uncle's hand. He is a Prince like me. Not the King!" T'Challa laughed.

W'Kabi smiled and took N'Jobu's hand. It was a firm handshake and N'Jobu was impressed by the confidence he felt there.

"Alright, boys. Off to bed now. Prince N'Jobu and I must talk," T'Chaka said heading toward his private bar.

"Goodnight, Uncle," T'Challa said hugging N'Jobu once more. W'Kabi bowed and N'Jobu watched the two children leave the suite followed by T'Challa's personal Dora.

"They are like brothers," T'Chaka said handing N'Jobu a small glass of plum liquor.

Brothers.

If Erik were here, he would probably join along with his cousin, the three boys staying up late and giggling, maybe even running around the palace in secret like he and T'Chaka did when they were young boys long ago.

N'Jobu sipped the plum liquor thinking of his son. Erik would wear the silk robes of the Golden Tribe, N'Jobu's family sigil sewn into the collar. He could imagine hearing the sound of Erik's sweet laughter ricocheting off the high walls and ceilings of the Eastern Palace. The soft patter of Califia's feet would probably echo in the halls as she would no doubt be the one to hustle the boys back to bed. For a second, N'Jobu closed his eyes and tried to see her wearing his royal robes and returning to the large bed in his suite down below. He so wanted to make real love to her again. Body and soul together.

"No problems getting into the country, Baby Brother?"

"No," N'Jobu said opening his eyes back up and finishing the plum liquor.

"Sit," T'Chaka said.

N'Jobu padded over to the couch near the expansive window that reflected the twinkling of city lights below.

"Things are not well here."

"I have been made aware," N'Jobu said.

"Your thoughts?"

"I am shocked that the one man you have imprisoned, the one they say tried to plot an assassination…what proof do you really have to keep him incarcerated—"

"Proof? Are you implying that I would just throw someone into confinement just on a whim?"

"From what I have gathered on my own there has only been speculation and flexing—"

"Would you have me wait for outright harm to come to me or to someone in our family first?"

"Of course not—"

"Then why question my rule?"

"Will this man have a trial?"

T'Chaka waved his hand at N'Jobu.

"Enough. No more talk of this. It is not your concern."

T'Chaka poured more plum liquor into his glass and he held up the bottle for N'Jobu.

N'Jobu took the bottle and poured more in his own glass. They both sipped and eyed each other. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," T'Chaka said.

Whoa.

A voluptuous young woman with flashing eyes stepped into the room wearing a long mauve River Tribe styled evening tunic.

"Your Highness," she said, keeping her eyes respectfully downcast when she saw N'Jobu. She was beautiful, her hair tied back allowing her thick braids to fall down her back and N'Jobu knew exactly what she was there for.

"Prince N'Jobu, let us speak more in the morning. Breakfast with Baba and Umama in the sunroom?"

"Yes," N'Jobu said, standing up. He glanced at the woman again and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over what his brother was playing with at night. He knew for a fact that T'Chaka had several women in rotation for many years. It drove their parents crazy. Umama in particularly hated mistresses being anywhere near the palace, no matter who they were messing around with. Rumor had it that their own father tried to have a young plaything early in his marriage to their mother, but Umama took an ancient knife that allegedly belonged to the very first Black Panther, Bashenga, and threatened to cut off his scrotum and end the entire royal line of Udaku forever if he ever brought another woman into the palace. The fact that he and T'Chaka existed let N'Jobu know that his Baba must've stayed on the straight and narrow. There was no doubt that his mother would kill their father and any woman he had back then or now.

No wonder they wanted T'Chaka married again.

"This is Dineo. She will accompany you to your suite."

N'Jobu's eyes widened.

"A nice homecoming companion for you. It must be tough to find a beauty like this out there," T'Chaka said winking.

Crude. Distasteful. What was this? From his own brother?

Dineo allowed her eyes to rest on N'Jobu's face and he saw her lips part when she got a good look at him.

"Goodnight, T'Chaka," N'Jobu said putting his drink glass on the bar and leaving the room. Dineo followed him and Yejide followed them both.

When N'Jobu reached the private elevator, he turned to her.

"I do not need you," he whispered discreetly so Yejide didn't hear. Not that she didn't already know what Dineo was there for.

"I must accompany you to your suite regardless. The King has demanded this. Please, do not cause me trouble, Your Highness."

Dineo rode the elevator with him down to his suite.

When they reached the outside of his quarters, Ometeko looked shocked to see Dineo at his heels.

"Do not ask," he said to Ometeko as he swept into his space.

Dineo was right behind him when the doors swung shut.

"I am here. You can leave," he said, surprised that the woman even stepped into his private sphere.

Dineo fingered her braids and then allowed her long lashes to flutter as she placed her gaze fully on his face, all pretense of deference gone. She wanted to be there with him. Gently tugging on the clasps that held her tunic closed, the loose clothing dropped to her feet.

Shit.

Her nipples stood at attention as she played with them, and all those curves that the tunic hinted at earlier were more than true once fully revealed.

"I am here for you, Your Highness," she whispered.

"I understand that, however—"

"I hear you are known to make women cry when you make love to them, Your Highness."

He hadn't had sex with a woman in Wakanda for almost a decade.

"Dineo—"

"I have heard all the stories from here to Azania about you. I want you to make me cry," she said stepping toward him.

If this were another time, he would be all over this girl and rearranging her insides. But he had a woman at home that knocked him off of his feet, even five thousand miles away.

He turned his back on her and headed to his bedroom.

"Do not make me have you escorted out, Dineo," he tossed over his shoulder as he pressed his kimoyo beads opening his suite's front doors.

"Your Highness," Ometeko called into the space without entering.

"Please see to it that Dineo makes it back to her own home," N'Jobu said before slamming his bedroom door shut.

###

"N'Jobu."

His body relaxed when he saw Califia's face on his computer.

She was snug in their bed inside their townhouse.

"Erik is still asleep. Do you want me to wake him?"

"No, let him sleep. I sent him a recorded video for him to see when he wakes."

"How are things?"

"I'm still feeling things out. My brother is dealing with some political dissenters, some policy changes...blah, blah, blah." He tried to make things sound mundane to comfort her.

"You're not tired? You should be exhausted."

"I am," he said.

"It's raining here," she said, "a good clean rain. Everything smells so good outside."

"You sound well, my love."

"It's the rain. It makes me feel brand new. But it's not the same without you here to enjoy it with me."

She sat up in bed and he saw that she was nude.

"Baby, really? You know I'm on the other side of the world and you sit up there onscreen with those beautiful tits teasing me?"

She fondled her nipples for him.

"You're killing me over here," he said.

She really was, he felt his cock fatten in his pants.

"Let me really put you six feet under then," she said, peeling back the covers, showing him already plump glistening folds.

"Were you playing with yourself?"

"Mmmhmmm, right before you called," she sighed, her fingers plying her labia open.

"Fuck…Califia…"

N'Jobu groaned loud in his room and yanked down his pants.

Three fingers deep, Califia fingerfucked herself for him as he damn near stroked all the skin off of his dick.

When she came calling his name while staring at him, her legs spread wide, he shot thick ropes of his own cum onto his chest. He fell asleep to the sound of the rain falling on their skylight and her fingers playing with her clit ring, her voice softly telling him she loved him.

It was a blissful rest.


	21. Chapter 21

" _ **You make me feel like a natural man, yeah (A natural woman)**_

 _ **You don't even gotta waste time**_

 _ **It's just natural, romantic, yeah**_

 _ **And we don't gotta take it slowly**_

 _ **You could break my body, baby**_

 _ **You're all that I need, yeah**_

 _ **Perfect for me, yeah (perfect for me, yeah)**_

 _ **You're gonna make me feel like I never felt**_

 _ **And fall like I never fell**_

 _ **Care like we never cared**_

 _ **And love like we never will…"**_

 _ **Desire B & Marnino Toussaint**_ **– "Never Will"**

Umama sat and watched N'Jobu as he ate a full breakfast. The sunroom was filled with fresh flowers from the royal garden and the overwhelming spread of gourmet foods before him actually made him miss the simple breakfasts with his woman and son back home.

Home.

His real home. Califia and Erik. They were his center.

"You are very quiet this morning," Baba said, staring at N'Jobu.

"He just arrived in the middle of the night. Jet lag, my son?" Umama said as she patted his hand.

N'Jobu felt the curious eyes of T'Challa and W'Kabi on him as the boys helped themselves to seconds and thirds of sliced fruit and sweet breads. T'Chaka was equally quiet, but N'Jobu sensed that he was waiting to speak more openly once they were alone.

"I am tired, but I will be fine," N'Jobu said picking up wild honey plum slices to add to the pieces of pineapple already on his plate.

Umama glanced over at T'Chaka.

"We will be attending the Ti'Azan Gallery opening tonight," Umama said. Her tone alone let N'Jobu know something was up.

"I am looking forward to seeing the new artwork coming out of Djata," Baba said.

N'Jobu watched his parents tiptoe up to their real reason for bringing up the gallery opening. They were so obvious that N'Jobu quickly popped a piece of honey plum in his mouth to keep from laughing at them.

T'Chaka sliced into his grilled pork breakfast medallions on his full plate.

"I am too. I hear that Matsimela's daughter will be accompanying him tonight," Umama said.

T'Chaka put down his utensils and stared at his parents with a slight smirk on his mouth.

"Stop it, you two," T'Chaka said.

T'Challa giggled and N'Jobu let a wide smile crease his lips.

"I hear that she is no longer training Dora Milaje recruits—"

"Umama, please. Enough. I know what you are trying to do. I will go to this gallery opening, and I will meet this woman. Is everyone satisfied now?" T'Chaka said.

"Ramonda, her name is Ramonda," Umama said.

"Is she nice?" T'Challa asked.

"Very nice, and she loves children—" Umama said.

"Umama—" T'Chaka said, his face looking defeated.

"I too look forward to meeting Matsimela's daughter," N'Jobu said, trying to rub it in.

"Perhaps you should be looking for a wife of your own, Brother," T'Chaka said. N'Jobu couldn't tell if his brother was being serious or not.

"My work would make that difficult—"

"I am thinking of changing some things. Boys, it looks like you are both done eating. Please excuse yourselves so we can speak privately," T'Chaka said.

Disappointment on their faces, the boys said their goodbyes and left the sunroom. T'Chaka waited a few minutes and then looked N'Jobu in the eye.

"What changes?" N'Jobu said doing his best to make his voice calm and nonchalant.

"Moving some war dogs around, bringing some back home permanently."

Acid churned in N'Jobu's stomach. He wanted to drink the water next to his plate, but he was afraid that his hand would shake if he did so.

"Why?" N'Jobu asked.

"New eyes, new patterns of intel gathering…besides, Umama misses you and I need you to fulfill your true role as my Ambassador. Therefore, it is time for you to return home, take your place as our representative in the world, and get married."

"Yes, I agree. It is your duty now son to be with us again," Umama said.

"I strongly disagree with that plan," N'Jobu said.

Silence.

He had to think of something to say to deflect and convince them all otherwise. He was not expecting this. And Bast help him, surely his brother wasn't planning on him staying there now. Califia and Erik's face flashed in his mind. He felt his forehead crease and his jaw tighten. He told his family not to worry. Told them he would return to them. If they kept him there, if his brother insisted that he stay, he would have to escape from the country, go AWOL, maybe even move Erik and Califia out of Oakland—

"Hopefully you have a reasonable timetable for switching out war dogs. I feel that any sudden changes would cause suspicion—"

"I have already begun the process."

"My intel has been very fruitful and I am embedded in that community fully. If I am removed—"

"All will be handled with a smooth transition. Your Intel has been fruitful and very important. But I need you here with me. Our people love you and I believe your presence here at home can help me turn the tide of dissent."

"There was a vid special about T'Challa turning twelve and they played the old recording of you singing to Bathwandwa when she was carrying him. The social chatter about you lit up the public for weeks, N'Jobu. Our people want to see you more, and your positive popularity crosses all political quadrants. You being here and standing by your brother's side could help all of our people," Baba said.

"This is true," T'Chaka said.

His people.

N'Jobu tried not to show any consternation in his being, but he no longer felt connected to Wakandan people anymore. His people were out there in the world.

"As it stands, Baby Brother, Ambassador Obi tells me he shall retire at the end of this next term and he is willing to start a transition team for you within the next two years. So, continue to do your work well for me, and tonight, let us see what wives Umama has picked out for us this time."

Umama laughed, but when she saw N'Jobu's face, she touched his hand again.

"I should…I should go get some rest. I feel a bit drained, and I need to be ready for tonight," N'Jobu said standing up suddenly and gripping the dining table with his hand to hold his balance.

Two years.

He had two fucking years left to do what he needed to do.

###

"Take your time, JaJa…there you go…there you go…."

Califia pressed the gas pedal of her car gently so that her vehicle moved slowly. Erik sat on her lap turning the steering wheel. They were in their own townhouse complex parking structure. There had been rain earlier in the day, but as the evening came down, there was only a slight drizzle, and no one was outside because of it.

"Not so fast, Mom!"

"I'm not going fast, we're barely moving!"

She held his waist as his hands clung to the steering wheel nervously trying to straighten out the front tires.

"Turn a little harder," she said. When her hands went up to help him, he leaned forward.

"I got it! I got it! Let me do it!"

They both started giggling as he made a wide turn back into their parking section.

"Let's see if you can park it," she said giving the car a little more gas.

"I can," he said.

"You got it, baby," she whispered as he guided the car into their parking space. She put the hatchback in park and pulled the emergency break up.

Erik leaned back into her and she kissed his cheek.

"You did it," she said.

Erik hopped out of the car and she followed him.

It was a good day for them and she was ready for a shower and some dinner.

"Don't forget to bring down your bag of Goodwill stuff. Grandpop is going to pick it up tomorrow when comes over to fix the toilet."

The downstairs bathroom toilet kept running after each flush and her father refused to let her call a plumber when he could fix it himself. He was worried about their income since she wasn't working.

She walked into her bedroom and lifted the bag of clothes she was donating from off of her bed and placed it onto the floor near the bedroom door.

Her laptop was on the bed and she flipped it on. She checked for messages from N'Jobu and was happy to see a taped face chat link. Before she could open it, N'Jobu was already online sending a private chat link to her. He must've been on his computer and waiting for her to log in.

She ran to her bureau mirror and checked her hair and face. Once she felt she looked decent enough for him, after rolling a bit of tinted lip gloss on, she hopped back on her bed and opened his link.

"Baby," she said, "Wow, look at you."

N'Jobu was dressed in an elaborate dark suit with a colorful gold scarf draped over one shoulder. His hair was freshly cut and he had diamond earrings studded in his ears. And those amazing gold slugs were back on his teeth. Moments like this reminded her that her man was royalty and when he was with his people, he showed up and showed the fuck out. Jesus, he was still so fine. She felt herself swooning.

"Califia."

"Huh?" she said.

"You okay?"

"It's you. I mean, damn N'Jobu."

"I'm going to an art show. Not my idea of fun without you," he said.

Art shows. Fancy meals. Servants. Chauffeurs. Bodyguards. High Society.

And here she was going through old clothes to donate and trying to figure out what to fix for her and Erik to eat in less than twenty minutes and hoping their toilet didn't overflow until her father could fix it.

"You look gorgeous. I'm jealous."

"How was your day today?"

"Good. Erik and I cleaned out our closets for Goodwill. We visited Rolita and her mother. Oh, my father is coming over to fix the toilet tomorrow. It started running—"

"Mom!"

Erik's distraught voice startled Califia. N'Jobu's face was full of alarm. She stood up and saw Erik standing in her bedroom doorway.

"What's wrong?"

He stepped forward and her eyes swept his body looking for an injury or something. All he had in his hands was a yellow t-shirt. He held it out to her.

"Oh, JaJa…come here, come here…"

She held her arms out for him.

"What is it?" N'Jobu asked, his face full of worry.

She pulled Erik onto the bed and let him rest his head on her lap. He was crying and Califia held up the t-shirt for N'Jobu to see.

"JaJa," N'Jobu whispered when he saw Lia's face on the old political t-shirt Erik loved so much. He must've gone through his closet again to check for old things he didn't want and found the garment. He had been doing so well. Seeing her face unraveled him.

"Son, look at me. Look at me," N'Jobu said.

Erik shifted his head on Califia's lap and she rubbed his back to calm him. N'Jobu stared at his little boy.

"She's still with you. She's still here with us. Let her have those tears for a little while…then show her how you will carry her within you. Okay?"

She felt Erik nodding his head but a pitiful moaning sound was coming from his mouth and she felt herself beginning to lose it.

BeStrongBeStrongBeStrong…..

"Baba, my chest hurts so bad," Erik said.

"I know. I know. That pain takes time to go away, and Lia doesn't want you to hurt like that for her."

"I want you to come home!"

The high-pitched wailing from his little chest made Califia feel so small without N'Jobu there with them.

"I want to be home with you too. But Baba has to work so I can take care of you and Mom. You have school tomorrow, so you'll be busy…and what about the chess club? Do you think you want to join…?"

The mundane talk of school eased Erik's breathing, and once N'Jobu had him talking about choices of high school and online courses for the following year, their son had stopped crying and sat up from her lap. N'Jobu even had him laughing about his favorite anime and Califia felt her body ease into a relaxed state.

"Feeling better?" N'Jobu asked Erik.

"Yeah," Erik said.

"I'll keep this and you can watch some tv until I fix dinner, okay?" Califia said.

"Okay. Bye, Baba."

"Bye, JaJa."

Erik stepped off of their bed and left the bedroom. Califia heard him head down the stairs. She looked back at N'Jobu and took a deep breath.

"That was rough," she said.

"It will come and go," he said.

She looked at his suit again and reached out to touch his face on the screen.

"I better go cook us dinner. Babe…you really look amazing."

N'Jobu stared at her and in that moment, she felt what he was thinking and it made her feel desired and loved. She broke eye contact with him and just looked at his clothes again.

"I will be offline for a few days. I just wanted to check in with you."

She nodded and saw him look over his shoulder.

"I better get going," he said.

"Okay."

His screen went dark.

Califia sat for a few minutes, quietly centering herself before she went downstairs to cook for herself and Erik.

###

The gallery was packed.

Once word spread that Prince N'Jobu was in the city, many favors were called in for people who desired to attend the opening to see him.

N'Jobu spent most of his time near his parents, escorting his mother whenever his father was hemmed up by supporters and friends. He took one moment alone to grab a glass of honey wine and to check out a small mixed media painting hidden behind a floating wall. The art piece in front of him was intriguing, a depiction of Warrior Falls that shifted its design perspective depending on where one stood. Looking at it from the middle, it looked like the Falls at midday. But if one walked past it from left to right, the sunlight moved as if it were a time-lapse of morning to night. Clever. He glanced down at the name of the artist on the title card underneath it.

"Interesting piece, is it not Prince N'Jobu?"

N'Jobu glanced to his right and noticed the svelte figure of a dark brown-skinned woman with short stylish locs swept to one side of her head. Kohl-lined eyes that reminded him of Califia's feline gaze peered back at him intently. Several thin silver choker necklaces encircled her throat. Her eggplant-colored strapless gown revealed shapely shoulders and the bone-white corset that cinched her waist drew his eye to the high shelf curve of her backside. Great Bast. Who was this?

"It is an engaging depiction of Warrior Falls," he said allowing his eyes to drift back to the art on the wall. The woman's direct gaze without the usual deference accorded him because of his status caught him off guard. He was accustomed to citizens fawning over him if they found themselves in his presence. This woman stood there as if he should know who she was. No automatic bowing or standing back from him, no "Your Highness," or "I shall leave you be."

She stood right next to him. Crept up on him in a stealth-like fashion. He stepped forward to re-claim his ownership of the space, but she stepped forward too and moved a little closer to him.

The hell?

He glanced at her again and then he tapped his kimoyo bead discreetly. Within seconds, Yejide stood near him.

"Your Highness?" Yejide said.

"Yejide!" the woman said rushing forward and embracing the Dora.

Now wait just a damn minute, N'Jobu thought as the woman brushed past him as if Yejide were the most important person in the world.

"Lady Ramonda!" Yejide said, standing stiffly, trying to stay on her task of assisting her Prince, but clearly excited to see….

 _Ramonda._

Oh, so this was the woman his parents wanted his brother to meet. A possible future Queen.

N'Jobu really stared at her now.

"Do not worry about him, I promise no harm will befall your charge," Ramonda said winking her eye at N'Jobu. He couldn't help by smile at her lack of deference now. She really didn't give a care that he was royalty.

"So, you are the Ramonda—" N'Jobu started to say, stepping forward to get a more proper introduction, but she turned her back on him and linked arms with Yejide pulling her aside, ignoring N'Jobu completely.

"How are you, sister? I have been hearing glowing reports about your work in the palace," Ramonda said.

Poor Yejide let her eyes focus on N'Jobu. He held up his hands freeing her to interact with the assertive woman.

"I am well, Lady Ramonda—"

"Is Ometeko still paired with you?"

"Yes…Your Highness?"

N'Jobu smiled and motioned for Yejide to leave them alone. Yejide bowed, gave Ramonda a look, and pivoted her legs in a severe military turn to refocus herself on her job.

"I remember when she first tried out to be a Dora. So timid. I was not so keen on keeping her in the ranks. But look at her now," Ramonda said as she turned on her heel to face N'Jobu again. She must've read something in his face because she smiled coyly and finally lowered her head to him, "I hope she has earned your respect, Your Highness."

"She and Ometeko, both. Lady Ramonda, is it?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Lady Ramonda Nkoli," she said.

"Daughter of Matsimela," he said.

"Yes."

Ramonda's eyes went back to the art on the wall.

"Did you notice the bit of detail on the waterfall?" she said moving closer to the painting and pointing to a spot near the top.

N'Jobu moved forward to see what she was talking about.

"It shimmers," he said as he looked at the mica flakes embedded in the blue of the water on the piece. His eyes met hers again and he found himself becoming more enchanted with her. All he knew about her was that she had been a Dora for his mother years ago while he was away in London for undergrad studies. She rose in ranks and was hand-picked to leave the Dora Milaje in direct action and to become a trainer for future Doras.

A server wandered into the area with fresh glasses of honey wine and Ramonda grabbed one and N'Jobu replaced his with a fresh one.

"Here's to interesting art," he said clinking his glass with hers.

"And to interesting people," she replied.

At that moment he realized she was flirting with him. Bast help him. All the disregard for protocol made sense now. Did she not know why she was really brought to this opening?

"I am going to check out the sculptures now. Please excuse me," he said moving past her.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I have not had the opportunity to see the sculptures myself. I have been hiding out here from my parents," she said.

For the first time, N'Jobu saw uncertainty in her eyes.

"Why are you hiding out?" he asked.

"I thought I was here to enjoy the art, but my parents…they are trying to set me up…introducing me to someone, and I am not in the mood to pretend like I am interested tonight. Do you mind being my buffer? Just for a little while?"

Now he was really taken in by her. She had no clue what was happening to her, and she unknowingly wanted him to keep her away from some random dude that happened to be his brother. He wanted to laugh out loud, but he grinned instead.

"I suppose I could assist you. You do not know anything about the man your parents have fixed you up with?"

"They have been trying to marry me off for years, and I keep telling them to let me be on that topic. But what I can I do?"

"Follow me," he said turning away from her.

He kept two steps ahead of her as she tried her best to walk next to him. Yejide followed them and when they reached the hall of sculptures, he got stuck for a few minutes greeting some dignitaries, and then he was able to move into the space.

He walked with Ramonda, always keeping ahead of her, and he could tell this bugged her until she caught on that he expected her to stay in her place when interacting with him. She finally got the hint that she was not on his level and he noticed that she made sure to stay at least two body lengths away from him and not shoulder to shoulder.

She was very critical of the sculptures, but the ones she did like, he liked them too. She had a sharp eye for detail and once they began talking about certain pieces, he learned that she was also a sculptor and almost went into art full time before she became a Dora Milaje. They talked and walked and after a time he had to ask her a question.

"Why did you leave the corps?" he asked, curious to know why she removed herself from that career.

"I missed being out in the field. When I worked for the Queen Mother, she always told me I should train up the Doras to be like me. That was such a high compliment. I loved working for her, and I was very happy training future Doras. But now…I actually would like to take a break and explore art again. I rented a small house near the Jabari mountains that I want to convert into a studio. However, I have to muddle through this thing with my parents. I made an agreement with them. They allow me a year of peace to sculpt without judgment of my life choices, and I would go on a few meet and greets with suitable men."

"You are not interested in marriage?" he asked.

"I am. But I would like to take this time to work with my hands in creative ways again. Not just teaching the Doras how to break necks in the most efficient way possible."

N'Jobu laughed out loud, and Ramonda smiled wide. Her eyelids crinkled at the corners when she did, and her lips made her mouth look inviting. How many hearts had she broken when she became a Dora and dedicated her life to the throne? He wondered.

"What are you looking for in a partner?" he asked.

She rattled off a litany of the usual things most people wanted, and somehow the topic switched to food and then politics and then art again. She was delightful and didn't back down from her convictions, especially when it came to opinions about T'Chaka. She didn't even care that she was speaking to the brother of the King. Her biggest judgment was that she felt that T'Chaka kept himself too far apart from their people. His way of ruling was impersonal and off-putting because he separated himself from society.

She was right.

Her eyes studied his face, and he felt himself becoming uncomfortable being alone with her in the section of the sculpture space they were in.

"I need to return to my parents. Shall I escort you to yours?" he said.

She looked disappointed. Her smile faded.

"I thank you for sharing your knowledge of the work here. I wish you success with your own artistic endeavors…"

Yejide stepped forward, and N'Jobu began to feel awkward trying to get away from Ramonda. It was a weird feeling. He wanted to hang with her because she was interesting and had unique insights on how the new art coming out of Birnin Djata really reflected the state of their country, but at the same time, this was to be his brother's possible courtship dance, and Ramonda was acting like N'Jobu had just broken up with her.

"I am sure the man your parents would like for you to meet here will keep you entertained."

Ramonda shrugged her shoulders.

"Hopefully he will be as gracious and as enjoyable as you, Your Highness," she said.

"I doubt that very much, but he can sure try," N'Jobu said getting her to smile again.

"Too bad he is not you," she said as her eyes caught a look at something behind him.

N'Jobu turned to see his brother walking up to them with an older couple along with his own mother.

"Ramonda, daughter, come and greet the Queen Mother, and King T'Chaka," the older woman said.

Ramonda's eyes grew wide, and she glanced back at N'Jobu again.

"Trust me, he is not as gracious or as enjoyable as me. But he will not bore you, Lady Ramonda," N'Jobu said.

"Lady Ramonda," T'Chaka said, reaching for Ramonda's hand.

N'Jobu heard the slight turn of pitch in his brother's voice. Ramonda was not what he expected. As his brother kissed Ramonda's hand, N'Jobu could tell that T'Chaka was smitten already. His eyes were glued to her face. Their mother looked pleased. Like the cat that snared the canary.

N'Jobu greeted Ramonda's parents and then he excused himself. His eyes sought out Ramonda's one last time before leaving. They were still bewitching eyes, her expression letting him know that she was not in a million years expecting anyone like this. And something else was there too.

Disappointment again.

###

Califia stood by the sound system and watched her class of dancers execute her choreography just short of perfection. It was Saturday and she felt a ripple of pleasure course through her body as she enjoyed the feeling of sweat and movement on her own body.

Dante stood in the corner uncovering his drum with his drum corps as they waited for her session to end so that his beginning capoeira class could begin.

"One last time y'all, from the top. Get it in!" Califia yelled as the dancers got into formation again. She saw Erik hanging near his grandfather watching, his right foot tapping in time to the massive beats that rattled the floor.

Califia slid her feet over to him shaking her hips, drawing his eyes to her face as she held out her hands encouraging him to join her. He shook his head while looking away from her and she pranced in front of him doing one of his signature moves that made him laugh.

Dante started warming up his drum. Joining in time to the music on the sound system. The bells hanging above the front door jangled and James walked in carrying his drum bag. Whenever N'Jobu was gone for a period of time, James was always there, watching over them. Dante convinced him to start drumming on Saturdays and James came faithfully, improving his technique.

The music really started rocking when the rest of the drummers joined Dante in playing and Erik finally eased in front of her following her steps. The two of them danced together in sync and James pulled out his cell to tape them.

"Go Erik, go Erik, go Erik…" the class chanted and her son leveled up his moves.

"Whatchu got little boy, huh?" she challenged and Erik stopped and bent his left knee, placing his hands on it and just letting his right-side move, popping his booty out, imitating the girls in the class.

The drums thundered and Califia spun around grabbing Erik's hands and pulling him closer to her.

"Aye, from the top again!" Califia yelled to the class as Dante walked over with his drum strapped to his waist and standing in front of Califia and Erik. The rhythmic hip hop beats flowed easily with the drumming as she danced next to Erik in front of the mirrors. Everybody that moved in the space was on point and when they reached the end of the choreo, Califia cartwheeled into a handstand and then swiped her legs around Erik.

Dante placed his drum on the floor and slid into the action, and Erik stepped back allowing his grandfather to play with Califia too, the three of them twisting and turning, their bodies bending and jumping. James moved in closer with his cell.

"Erik, say hi to your Dad so I can send him this," James called out.

Erik waved at the phone and Califia lifted him up from behind and Erik dissolved into peals of laughter as she twirled him like he was a carousel.

"Califia," James called to her and she looked at his phone and crossed her eyes while sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, babe," she said to the cell.

James turned his phone camera back on his face.

"JoJo, she was saying that to you, not me," James said.

The door bells jangled again and Califia put Erik down when she saw who walked in. He was a bit leaner and his hair was longer, but those deep-set eyes looked the same as when she first saw them when she was fifteen.

"Cedric," she said. Confusion prickled her face and she moved over to the sound system turning off the music.

"Thanks, everyone," she said clapping her hands and walking over to Cedric. The class scattered as the transition from one session to the next began.

"Hey," she said feeling awkward, especially in front of Erik who was watching Cedric curiously. Cedric stepped into her personal space and held out his hands for a hug, and she gave him one, making sure not to act overly familiar with him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Had a layover, decided to see if this place was still here—"

"Mom," Erik said handing her bottled water and standing right next to her.

Cedric looked at Erik when he heard "Mom" and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Cedric asked.

"What's yours?" Erik tossed back.

Califia stared at her boy and Cedric chuckled.

"Fair enough. I'm Cedric," he said holding out his hand.

"Erik," her son said shaking the man's hand.

"Strong grip young man," Cedric said.

Erik looked up at her face and Califia could really sense the internal interrogation going in Erik's head.

A layover in Oakland? She didn't believe that for one minute.

"How long is your layover?"

"Just a few hours. Just took a chance and…well here you are."

"Hi," Dante said sticking out his hand toward Cedric, "I'm Dante, her father."

"How's it going, sir? I know Califia from Martha's Vineyard. Grew up with Bakari."

"Yeah…oh, yeah, okay. Glad to meet you. Excuse me, I have a class to start. Califia, I can get Eugene to do the drum for me."

"Erik, do you mind helping Grandpop while I talk?" Califia said.

She could tell Erik didn't want to, more interested in this strange man talking to her. She wondered if his father told him to act like this while he was gone.

"Erik?" she said again and her son stepped away from her and reached for Dante's drum on the floor and moved it back with the other drummers.

Califia had Cedric follow her to a back section that had folding chairs set up. They seated themselves and Cedric surveyed the space. He looked back at her as Dante's students trickled in and began warming up on the floor.

"So…motherhood really agrees with you, Cali. You look great," he said.

"A little heavier," she said touching her stomach.

"It fits you," he said as his eyes glossed over her short leggings and tank top.

"I saw you and your son tearing it up through the window. That was pretty cool."

Cedric's eyes went to her naked ring finger and then glanced over at Erik again.

"Yeah, he's a great kid. Takes after his Dad a lot, so the two of them together can be a little crazy," she said letting him know Erik's father was in the picture.

"I just wanted to see you again. You don't really do personal social media, but I saw the website for here, and so…you know…"

She looked at his left hand and saw a wedding band.

"Married, huh?"

"Divorcing."

"Sorry to hear that."

"You?"

"I'm with Erik's Dad. Going strong," she said.

"I have two daughters and a son," he said.

"Oh, wow. You've been busy," she said laughing, "Pictures?"

He pulled out his phone and showed a family photo. Good-looking children. His wife…ex-wife, looked how she always imagined the woman he would end up with would look like. Conservative and perfectly coiffed hair. Good make-up. Body still trim. Children miniature versions of them both. Classy and safe. The oldest girl looked to be about seven.

"You keep up with Albert?" she said.

"He's still single. Has a son with a woman in Maryland."

Califia watched Erik keep the lead drum beat in place of her. They watched her father lead his class in basic moves.

She wondered if Cedric came looking for her to see if he could get next to her again since he was divorcing. She kept her personal stuff off of social media for N'Jobu's sake. The things she did have online were private and open to only a tiny number of people.

"Can I take you and your son out to eat?"

She had to admit she was curious about him. Curious about the goings on back in Oak Bluffs.

Free food for her and Erik and a distraction from missing N'Jobu.

Why not?

###

"But if Godzilla is a replicant and can regenerate whenever he wants to, why would they stay on the planet? They can't kill him, so why not go to a new planet?"

Cedric looked confused and starving for the answer to his question. Erik twirled his fork in his hand and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because it's the only planet that can sustain life and they lost all their tech and can't rebuild their ship," Erik said.

Califia savored the French onion soup she ate along with her ribeye steak. Erik enjoyed a gourmet hamburger with sweet potato fries along with Cedric who ordered the same thing. Erik had been a little stand-offish with Cedric as he sat between them, but once Cedric mentioned that his daughter was into the new Godzilla animated series, Erik's eyes perked up and they discussed the show non-stop.

"But if the monster planet has the resources to create metal and a lot of their housing, why couldn't they re-build their ship too?"

"I don't write the show, I just watch it," Erik said and Cedric burst out laughing making Erik smile.

Cedric glanced at Califia, and she just shook her head.

"I need to use the restroom," Erik said.

Califia scooted over and allowed him to leave.

"Is he okay by himself?" Cedric said.

"Trust me, no one is going to snatch up my son if they know what's best for them. Thank you for asking though."

"This is nice," he said.

"It was good hearing about folks back east, Thank you for this meal too."

"Erik is…Erik is really sharp. His vocabulary and the way he thinks…school must be a breeze for him."

"He doesn't attend a traditional school for most days. He starts high school next year."

"High school? Holy shit. At 9?"

"Yep. It's a struggle keeping him grounded. His mind and ideas are so far beyond what traditional schools can do for him. He'll probably start college when he's twelve. His father and I are trying to figure out how to balance it out. It's hard keeping up with him sometimes."

"My eyes did glaze over a bit when he was talking about his science experiments at home when we were driving over. Half the time I didn't even know what he was talking about. _Tetrach…tetris dee…parrodox?"_

"Tetrachlorodibenzoparadioxin. Don't let it scare you. It's the chemical toxin made from wood burning. He's trying to figure out a way to clean the air when we get all these wildfires in California every year."

"Well, my kids are trying to figure out how to dress themselves neatly on their own. Yay."

Califia chuckled.

"Trust me, Erik is still a little kid himself in a lot of ways."

"I always wondered what a child from you would be like. It's you, but extra helpings."

They laughed together.

Erik returned with his own cell phone stuck to his ear. When he approached the table, he handed his phone to Califia.

"It's Baba," Erik said.

Califia's face froze.

"Could you excuse me for a moment? Erik, finish your food."

Califia moved from the table grabbing her purse and walking into the restaurant lobby. She glanced at her phone in her purse and saw that she missed three calls and a private face chat from N'Jobu. Erik probably blabbed about their meal with Cedric. She took a breath and tried to sound cheery.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Cedric?"

"Yeah. He had a layover and came around to the studio and saw us there. He's treating us to dinner before he goes back to his wife and kids."

She could've said home or family, but she wanted to soothe her man because she already knew his mind was racing in the wrong direction.

"Everything good on your end?" she said glancing over to their dinner table. Erik was chatting with Cedric and Cedric had a big grin on his face while listening.

"How long is his layover?"

His voice was tight. Dammit. They hadn't spoken in two weeks, Just emails and pre-recorded video messages.

"He has to leave within the next hour."

"Face chat me on our private line when you get home."

'N'Jobu, don't trip."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can hear it in your voice."

"He just shows up out of the blue?"

"He had a layover and remembered the studio—"

"He's not Bakari or Soliel, or one of your college buddies from way back—"

"We're just having dinner and catching up. I knew him as a kid. We know the same people I grew up with—"

"You had a relationship with him. A sexual one. I'm never going to look at him like he's just an old homeboy."

"Ohmigod, is this going to be a big deal? Is it? Let me know now so I can hang up. I would think you would be happy to hear my voice and know that I am doing well. Getting out of the house and doing things with Erik. Who is doing great by the way. But since you are so worried about old dick—"

"Alright, alright. Chill—"

"You chill. Why are you so uptight? What did Erik tell you?"

"He said your old boyfriend took you two out for dinner."

"Old boyfriend? How did he know that? Did you tell him that?"

"No, so he must've picked up on something between you two that was pretty obvious—"

"All we are doing is talking and eating. He's telling me about his children, I'm telling him about Erik and you."

Silence.

She rubbed the side of her neck. Together for almost ten years as a family, and this man could still make her feel guilty for no reason.

"Finish your meal and get back to me when you can," he said.

Her jaw clenched.

"Califia?"

"Okay."

She hung up on him.

###

Umama was really pulling out all the stops for Ramonda.

An elaborate dinner outside on the moon observation deck high above the palace. The best wines from the family wine vault. The entire Udaku royal family decked out in clothing reserved for state functions. Two council elders in attendance.

N'Jobu ate his food and tried his best to appear pleasant, but he was upset. When Califia didn't answer her phone the previous day, he went to his go-to number which was his son. He caught Erik washing his hands in the bathroom with a video chat.

"Where are you?" N'Jobu had asked not recognizing the facilities.

"Mom's old boyfriend is treating us to dinner."

Erik said it so easily that N'Jobu thought he misheard for a second. Who the fuck was feeding his wife and son at a fancy restaurant?

Erik spilled the beans, describing the man, saying his name, and giving his keen observational skills. When Califia denied telling Erik the extent of her relationship with Cedric, N'Jobu wondered what they had done to tip Erik off to something sexual in nature to make him conclude that Cedric was more than a simple old friend.

When she hung up on him, he let his anger and resentment settle and he searched deep within to figure out what upset him so much. She said the man was married and had children. He had to take into account that he was once engaged to Zinzi, had sexual contact with her, and they were still good friends and he saw her once a year back home. Cedric hadn't been around for ten years. N'Jobu suspected that something was amiss in Cedric's marriage to make him go out of his way to see Califia. N'Jobu could only remember that horrible moment a long time ago when he sought out his woman and he saw her screwing Cedric hard inside their home. Screwing her like she was the breath Cedric needed to survive in the world. Saw that man's dick thrusting into his love and she liked it.

He could feel his body yearning for Califia in that terrible way it did whenever he was in Wakanda. And knowing that other man was in her vicinity, eating with his own child no less, it made N'Jobu rigid and ready to fight.

He concentrated on his brother.

T'Chaka was charming and funny and for a pleasant moment, he was almost his old self, acting the way he did when Bathwandwa was alive. Ramonda was drawing his good qualities back out. It had only been two weeks, but N'Jobu knew that his brother was in love. Ramonda cut the King no slack, and she didn't mince words if she disagreed with T'Chaka, and this made Umama smile so hard.

Although he didn't know Ramonda well, he could tell that she was liking T'Chaka. Maybe more than just like him.

The first dinner she had been invited to at the palace, with her parents in attendance, she had cornered him during the after-dinner libations and punched him in his arm.

"You knew everything," she said.

"I did, but I didn't know it was you until you harassed me."

"Harassed you?"

"All up in my face. Not giving me peace to contemplate art by myself," he teased. Those sharp eyes of hers made him feel strange again.

"I was so embarrassed," she whispered, "you were making fun of me."

"I was not!"

"Lower your voice," she hissed.

He lowered it, "I was minding my business…wait, why am I lowering my voice in my own home?!"

Ramonda rolled her eyes at him and left him standing with a glass of port in his hand. T'Chaka had glanced their way and N'Jobu decided to check in with him. His brother's eyes questioned the private conversation between himself and Ramonda.

"Your intended is angry with me," N'Jobu said.

"My intended? We are simply in the preliminary—"

"Stop. This is me, your brother. I know you. You are taken with her. Just pick a date and let us end this tiresome charade."

Ramonda walked over to them.

"Welcome back Queen Ram—"

T'Chaka thrust his elbow into N'Jobu's side, and N'Jobu felt a bit of wind get knocked out of him before he could get all his words out.

"I hope the dinner was satisfactory," T'Chaka said, and N'Jobu stood there enjoying the tinge of desperation in his brother's voice trying to impress Ramonda.

"It was wonderful, Your Highness. Thank you for inviting me and my parents. My mother wants the recipe for the pheasant crepes."

"And she shall have it," T'Chaka said.

Dear Bast, this was painful for N'Jobu to watch.

"What is wrong with your face?" Ramonda asked.

N'Jobu glanced at his brother first then looked at Ramonda.

"Nothing is wrong with my face—"

"You look like you are in pain," she said.

"I think Umama would like to see me…" N'Jobu said looking for an out.

"No one is looking for you," she said.

"Then I will look for someone," he said.

"Did your brother tell you how he made fun of me?" she said.

T'Chaka glared at N'Jobu.

"Hey…" N'Jobu said.

"Shall I have him arrested for you? I can place him in isolation from the fireworks if you would like."

"Fireworks?" She questioned.

A loud explosion erupted from outside and T'Chaka held out his elbow for her.

"Right on time," T'Chaka said as Ramonda took his arm.

"Thank Bast," N'Jobu said and Ramonda flipped him off without looking as N'Jobu walked behind the two of them.

"Ramonda!"

Ramonda's mother's voice called out from clear across the room.

"Sorry, Mother," Ramonda said.

N'Jobu grinned and Ramonda stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh.

This woman.

She could very well save T'Chaka.

Everyone congregated on the observation deck balcony and watched the fireworks that burst in fiery rainbows of color over the city.

"Are you celebrating something?" Ramonda asked T'Chaka.

"You," T'Chaka said, and Ramonda's eyes became coquettish. Had N'Jobu and the others not been present he was positive his brother would've kissed her.

The blossoming romance right before him made N'Jobu miss his Califia and his son. They should be there with them all watching the extravagant light show that was only happening because his brother was beholden to a woman that could probably bring him to his knees. N'Jobu knew that feeling well and welcomed it. Wholeheartedly.

"Prince N'Jobu."

N'Jobu glanced across the table and saw Ramonda's cousin Allem staring at him.

"Yes?" he said to the woman. Allem's full lips were stained red like the wine they drinking.

"Will you be attending the Star Light Ball this year?" she asked.

"I will be there," he said trying to remember the reason why Ramonda's cousin was there. Oh yes, a potential mate for him. Two more weeks and he could get on a plane and jet home. Hopefully.

Allem looked thrilled that he said he was attending the ball. He skipped it the previous year but felt it was best to go this year to stay the obedient younger Prince. Play his role until he could be away from the palace.

His kimoyo beads lit up. The signature was from Jax.

N'Jobu sent a quick message that he would meet his boys at Quantum, the new private bar outside of Djata. He needed a break.

When the formal dinner was over, N'Jobu left the guests and fled as discreetly as he could to his suite. He dressed down in jeans and a plain designer pull over, then hit a private chat line to try and catch his woman. She had ignored his apology texts and just let Erik touch base with him after their dinner with Cedric. Califia didn't answer, so he checked Erik's line. His son was connected. He made small talk, discussed school but then he seized the moment to pump information out of Erik.

"JaJa, what made you say that Cedric was Mom's old boyfriend?"

"I could tell."

"How?"

"I just could."

"Be specific."

The face chat they had was private, Erik was in his room and Califia was downstairs watching tv.

"Are you upset about this, Baba?"

"No. I'm just curious how you could figure that out without your Mom or I telling you that information."

Erik stared at N'Jobu for a moment.

"You don't like Cedric," Erik said.

"I don't know him. I have never met him."

Awkward silence. Erik was feeling out the situation, and even five thousand miles away, his boy could tell the truth. His eyes broke away from N'Jobu's.

"His voice," Erik said.

"His voice?"

"And his eyes."

"Help me understand, JaJa. Really, I'm just curious."

"He looked at Mom and talked to her the way you do. And you love Mom. So I knew he loved Mom too before he had a wife and kids."

N'Jobu gave a deep sigh.

"Baba," Erik said, his eyes contemplative and a bit guarded.

"Yes, my Son."

"Mom didn't talk to him or look at him the way she does with you."

N'Jobu gave his son a wide smile.

There was a knock on Erik's door. Califia walked in. When she saw N'Jobu's face she stopped moving.

N'Jobu felt his heart open up for her.

"Hey," she said, her eyes glancing at Erik.

N'Jobu held his hands under his suite desk and shot off a quick message to Jax that he would be late joining him.

"Can I tell you both a story?" he asked.

Erik's eyes lit up and N'Jobu watched Califia's body language.

"Sure," she said when she saw how eager Erik was.

N'Jobu needed to tell her in the stories of his people how he was feeling. He could tell she didn't want to have a private talk with him, but he wanted to connect with them both.

Erik picked up his laptop and carried it over to his bed. It was almost the afternoon there and a Sunday. Perfect. Sunday was always their family day of rest.

Califia crawled on the bed next to Erik and he watched their son lean back into her.

"I want to tell you the story of Entabeni and Sekmet. It is how a God from one world traveled across the heavens and saw his great love, a Goddess from another world, and did whatever he could to be with her, no matter what. And despite the fact that he was a jealous God, stubborn, quick to make assumptions…a ridiculous deity really, his heart was in the right place and needed to be with her for eternity."

Califia gave him a sly look.

"Baba, you're not good at disguising this story. You're talkin' about you and Mom," Erik said.

"Am I?"

"It's so obvious," Erik said crossing his arms.

"I am quite sure that this is an ancient story I heard from my own Baba when I was your age. Hmmm. Maybe I should choose another one-?"

"No, we want to hear this one!" Erik said glancing up at Califia.

"Yes, we want to hear this story," Califia said leaning her head back against the headboard.

Erik's eyes looked deep into his mother's and then he scooted his face closer to the laptop screen.

"Baba…"

"Yes, JaJa," N'Jobu said.

"Mom has that look in her eyes and that sound in her voice. The way you do it."

Califia looked at both of them confused.

"That is good, my Son. Very good."

He spun the tale for them. And his heart eased. No worries about Cedric. No worries about T'Chaka keeping him in Wakanda. No worries about what he had to accomplish while he was in his home country to secure a cache of vibranium.

At this moment, his very own Sekmet made him whole and kept him in her world. That was all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 22

" _ **Omi o l'ota o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Water, him not get enemy!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I dey talk of Black man power**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Water, him not get enemy!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I dey talk of Black power, I say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Water, him not get enemy!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I say water no get enemy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Water, him not get enemy!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you fight am, unless you wan die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Water, him not get enemy!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I say water no get enemy…"**_

 _ **Fela Kuti –**_ **"Water No Get Enemy"**

Ramonda stares at him as he saunters into the sunroom. The Udaku family is present. T'Challa's little friend W'Kabi is there too.

Fifty of the most important members of the clan are there to meet Ramonda in a formal fashion. Just like it was done years before when Bathwandwa was chosen for T'Chaka's mate. The family would break bread, words would be spoken of the future of the bloodline and Ramonda would slowly be brought into the fold to attend public events with T'Chaka. The next step would be to have Ramonda's clan join the Udaku's after T'Chaka spoke to Ramonda's parents in private to ask for her hand. The joining of both families would formally end the betrothal march. N'Jobu had gone through it with Zinzi.

Her eyes are fixed on him and N'Jobu feels uncomfortable because he worries that others can sense her staring.

Ramonda has been sharing private thoughts with him…unasked for divulging of her feelings…her doubts about T'Chaka. Their family is on the cusp of solving the "T'Chaka" problem, and the woman his brother is madly in love with has confessed with a pure tongue that she feels a better match would be with him, N'Jobu. Bast help him.

She followed N'Jobu to plays and his royal duties visiting schools and organizations. When he went to show support for an art therapy wing of a hospital in Birnin Djata that Zinzi was sponsoring, Ramonda was right there with his mother and T'Challa. He took a few days for himself to go to Lake Umbono to float on a houseboat with Jax and his cousin Sekani to get away from the palace. But on his return, she sequestered him in the garden and told him about her issues with T'Chaka. They were valid points, but N'Jobu wanted no parts of her talk of aligning with him.

"Do you even love my brother?" he asked her, the stars of Wakanda twinkling above them, the lack of a moon making the surroundings appear illicit.

"I have great affection for him…I could love him desperately, but he…he is so rigid in his thinking. It frustrates me. He has no desire to see or even consider other viewpoints. He can be so loving…sensual…gentle with me, but so willfully tyrannical with other people. I do not know if I can take this much longer. Loving him would be consenting to a mercurial relationship."

"He loves you, Ramonda. I would be proud to call you sister—"

"But I don't know if I want to be your sister…"

Her eyes took on a pleading quality and he stayed silent.

"Did you hear what I said?"

N'Jobu nodded.

"You understand what I mean?"

"Say what you want to say."

She seemed irritated with him now too.

"Why are you not married, Prince N'Jobu?"

"I am a War Dog—"

"You are a man."

"I do not like where this talk is heading—"

"You do not have to like it, but you will hear it—"

"Please, Lady Ramonda, keep your words. I do not want to hear what you are trying to say."

"Why not? You already know how I feel without me telling you. I want to know why you cannot claim me. We are a better fit. I know it…your mother knows it. You all push me toward T'Chaka—"

"I am going to bid you goodnight before you go further and dig a hole that we cannot crawl out of—"

"Why do you not take a wife. Just tell me that—"

"I do not have to tell you a damn thing. You are here for my brother. He loves you and he deserves to be loved by a woman who will cherish him and his son. If you think you can fill the shoes of my departed sister Bathandwa, then so be it. But I will not entertain this talk of a match between you and I. You are wrong for that—"

"N'Jobu, please, I believe in being honest—"

"Then let my brother go so he can find another."

"If these were different days, and I was already a queen, I would have you both as husbands."

The audacity! The boldness.

It made him actually smile.

"Eh, you smile, but I remember the history books. Your Great-great-great-great grandmother Queen Shuriyah had two husbands, both Princes. Twins in fact. And she was a divine ruler. They were all happy—"

"No one does that anymore among royals, so stop this talk—"

"Why do you pretend to be blind? So stoic? I know the stories. I know what lies between your legs. Who keeps you warm at night in America?"

"Goodnight, Ramonda."

"Prince N'Jobu, please. If you tell me why you will not consider me…truthfully…I can let this go, and do what your family and the Elders want."

"You do what the family and Elders want because you love him and his son. That is all. My nephew looks up to you. He thinks of you as a mother figure already. Do not taint this, do not muddy the waters, do not put me in this uncomfortable position—"

"Eh, eh…I see…"

Her eyes, so direct and observant, so cat-like in their agility to read him…they were on him, unblinking.

Her beautiful lips pulled back into a warm smile that was sincere and a bit sad.

"You are in love with someone. Someone out there."

N'Jobu felt his chest grow tight.

"This is what you hide. Is it not?"

He couldn't even deny it, even though he wanted to. He missed his family so much, it showed all over his face and she caught it.

"You look like your brother right now," she said. Her voice was gentle, nurturing. Full of understanding now. He would not admit to it openly. Not to her.

Ramonda held her hands together. Her eyes swept past his.

"I will not speak of this again. I will not approach you in this way again."

"Do not join this family unless you are clear on your role in it. Do not marry T'Chaka unless you truly love him and only him. Do not break my nephew's heart if you linger for the wrong reasons."

Ramonda bowed her head to him.

" _Lady Ramonda, I cannot believe the words that came from your bold throat."_

N'Jobu and Ramonda's heads turned in surprise. They thought they were alone.

Zinzi stepped forward, her hands clasped before her, hair twisted up in an elaborate crown atop her head.

"Zinzi," N'Jobu said. He stood his ground, refusing to move. If he stepped away from Ramonda it would make him look guilty. But if Zinzi had been there listening from the beginning…

"How dare you spy on us," Ramonda spit, her sharp tongue like a knife to the throat.

"Spying? This is the royal garden, a place to openly walk and contemplate—"

"You should have let your presence be known the moment you saw us—"

"And miss your sly words to my friend? Ha! Suffer."

"You should watch how you address me," Ramonda said, stepping away from N'Jobu and moving closer to Zinzi.

Zinzi's left hand rested on her hip and her right index finger sat on her cheek in contemplation.

"You are not a Queen yet, and you should watch how you address a Council Elder."

N'Jobu's mouth fell open.

"Is this true?" he exclaimed.

"I was just told by King T'Chaka himself ten minutes ago."

N'Jobu swept his arms around her in an affectionate hug. Zinzi squeezed his shoulders, and when she released him, her sharp eyes fell on Ramonda once more.

"Who are you to speak to a Prince as if you are fit to let loose words freely before him? Your family has not even begun the formal betrothal unification and you are addressing Prince N'Jobu in such reckless fashion."

Ramonda held her tongue.

"No words now when you are reminded of your place, eh, Lady Ramonda?" Zinzi pushed.

N'Jobu chuckled and Ramonda cut her eyes at him.

"Apologize to Prince N'Jobu," Zinzi demanded.

"Zinzi—" N'Jobu said, wanting to let Ramonda off the hook.

Zinzi held up her hand to him.

"Your Highness, Lady Ramonda was out of line. She needs to acknowledge the discomfort that she placed you in."

N'Jobu reached out and touched Zinzi's hand.

"Zinzi, please…let it go. It is of no consequence. Lady Ramonda is aware of what she has done and we are good."

"Lady Ramonda has been flouncing around here as if there is an actual ring on her finger and on her privates. I am sure the King would not want to hear of such language spoken tonight."

N'Jobu felt his own face freeze up when Zinzi brought up the marriage clit ring. Ramonda's face crumbled.

"What kind of woman makes a proposition to the brother of her intended, eh?"

"Zinzi, let it be," N'Jobu insisted.

He could see tears welling up in Ramonda's eyes.

"Your Highness…Prince N'Jobu…I am very sorry," Ramonda said.

"It is forgotten, Ramonda. All is well as long as you make the right decision for yourself and our family," he said.

"She will make the right decision. She is no fool. She loves King T'Chaka. I know this," Zinzi said with confidence.

"Zinzi," Ramonda said, padding closer to her with hands out in supplication.

" _There you are, you found them—"_

T'Chaka strolled over with his Doras and touched Zinzi's shoulder.

"Has she told you the news Brother?" T'Chaka said, his wide smile bringing levity to the tense situation.

N'Jobu cleared his throat.

"Yes, this is wonderful news," N'Jobu said watching Ramonda.

"My love, what is it?" T'Chaka said when his eyes reached his beloved.

Ramonda shook her head and walked over to T'Chaka slipping her hand in his.

"I am excited to hear of Elder Zinzi's new position. So deserving," Ramonda said.

"She will be one of the youngest to be brought into the Council of Elders in its history. I advocated for her place on the council for many years. Prince N'Jobu was one of her first supporters. This is a great day for us. Elder Zinzi is a shining light. As are you," T'Chaka said kissing Ramonda's hand.

N'Jobu's eyes fell on Zinzi again, and his dear friend held out her arm for him.

"Come Prince N'Jobu, we must talk about your speech for the—"

"No talk of speeches. Tonight we shall have cocktails out on the moon deck and celebrate your ascension, Zinzi."

N'Jobu linked arms with Zinzi and they followed T'Chaka and Ramonda. Straggling behind a bit, Zinzi whispered in his ear.

"The nerve of that fox—"

"Does she love him as you said?" he asked.

"She does. But she is crafty, looking for other options just in case. Your brother is a bit much to handle. I think she is afraid of him—"

"Afraid of him?"

"The challenge. The mental work it takes to not be so frustrated with him. I have had my fill already going through the Elder screening. He can be exhausting. Imagine being married to him. How Queen Bathwandwa dealt with him is a miracle."

N'Jobu cackled out loud.

"You know I am right."

"Did you hear the entire conversation between us?"

"I did. She is no different than any other woman when it comes to you. You make us feel comfortable, free to be ourselves. You can be an arrogant ass in your own way too, but you are less coarse than King T'Chaka. And she met you first. You made a huge impression on her. I have heard her speak about the museum and her first encounter with you. My word, when she said she would marry you both…oh my Sekhmet, I nearly lost my composure. I would expect that greediness from you—"

"What?!"

"Udaku men are a heavy breed. I am surprised you all shy away from multiple wives. It is your nature—"

"Stop—"

"Mark my words, one day in your family line someone will bring back the very old ways."

"Hush now," he said pinching her wrist.

"Watch and see."

"How are your children? I have not had the time to visit your home yet. Is Gcuma well?"

Zinzi tapped her kimoyo beads and her family hovered above her wrist.

"My goodness, how big they have grown. Gcuma looks well."

"We are doing well. The children are driving him crazy now that he is retired."

"Three boys are a handful."

"They are."

Before they stepped onto the moon deck, Zinzi stopped N'Jobu.

"Ramonda will marry your brother. She adores T'Challa, and she wants to be T'Chaka's Queen. Do not be alone with her until she is married to your brother. She needs to know her place, N'Jobu, and you confuse it—"

"I have done my best to stay away from her, but she follows me…shows up to places with my mother—"

"Well, she knows I am aware of her actions tonight. She will not overstep her bounds. Things will fall into place once you leave. Once she is T'Chaka's Queen, she will focus on her position and leave you alone. T'Chaka is the meal, you are the delightful appetizer—"

"Thanks a lot—"

"Do not be offended. You know what I mean. I was the same way, in love with Gcuma, but enticed by you."

"Our situation was different."

"The result will be the same. She will be the Queen. She will mother your nephew while loving your brother to pieces. Trust me."

"When she becomes Queen, do you fear reprisal from her?"

"No. I am an Elder now. She has no say in my position and she would be a fool to fix her lips against me when she knows I heard everything. Do not worry about me."

In the sunroom, N'Jobu took his place next to his mother and nephew, still running the memory of the garden in his head. Her eyes were still on him when he spoke to his nephew and he ignored her. The meal was comforting and full of T'Chaka's favorites. Halfway through dessert, he felt his kimoyo beads heat up. The signature was from D'Beke.

"Excuse me, I have some business to attend to," he whispered to his mother.

Bidding the family goodnight, N'Jobu made his way to his suite.

"D'Beke," he said once his room was secured.

"We have a problem, your Highness," D'Beke said. N'Jobu could see the crease in D'Beke's forehead. He swiped the image of D'Beke from his wrist and threw it up on the wall above his bed.

"What is it?"

"Klaue. He is on the run from the Americans. We think he is trapped in Morocco hiding out. He is not responding to our messages."

"Shit."

"There is good news."

"What?"

"Sisipho is on your side."

"Yes!" N'Jobu said, clenching his fists together.

Sisipho was a War Dog living in South Korea who had a huge influence on a number of War Dogs because of her powerful personality. She had kinship ties to a War Dog in Venezuela that N'Jobu was desperate to have aligned with his plans. With Sisipho aboard, it would be easier to sway other War Dogs in South America.

"Keep me posted on Klaue. I head back to America soon."

"Yes, Your Highness."

N'Jobu swiped his kimoyo beads and checked the time. His family would be asleep. He swiped video messages up on the wall from Erik and Califia. One was a short clip of Califia cleaning off her motorcycle. The shaky video was made by Erik who was walking and talking around his mother as he taped her.

"Baba, Mom is letting me drive her car in the parking lot!" Erik exclaimed as his cell camera stayed on Califia's face.

"JaJa, hold still, you'll make your father dizzy moving your phone around like that," she said.

Erik stuck the phone on his face.

"Baba, it's not too shaky, right?"

It was shaky.

Behind Califia, N'Jobu could see Nana Jean sitting on the porch. The older woman looked thinner. Her health had been waning the last few months and they had been spending more time with her helping out.

"Nana, say hi to Baba!" Erik shouted.

Nana raised her hand to the phone.

"Hello, Dayclean. Get home safe."

"I joined the chess club, but they are so boring. Mom said to stick it out, but I don't know if I'll stay. Can we go to Disneyland when you come back? Walter's Mom said he could go with us—"

"Hey, she said she would think about it because Walter has been goofing off in school and not doing well," Califia said.

"He's always goofing off in school. Please, Baba. Can we go?"

"You know, if he was on live, he'd say 'We'll talk about it when I get back.'"

"Yeah, but when Baba says that, it means we're going."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

Erik rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Did you roll your eyes at me?"

"I was exercising them," Erik said.

N'Jobu laughed loudly, enjoying the back and forth between his child and woman.

Califia let her bike rumble and N'Jobu watched her close her eyes and listen to the engine. She wanted to get a new bike, but she was still fond of her college ride. She took Erik's cell from him.

"Babe, we'll send you more vids later. Gotta run. JaJa…"

Erik grabbed his riding vest and fastened it around himself. He picked up his helmet from the back of the bike. Califia adjusted hers. N'Jobu watched the shaky camera angles again as Erik hopped on the back of the bike holding his phone.

"Gotta go, Baba!"

The vid ended.

N'Jobu didn't want to tell Califia his concerns for them riding on her bike. When it was just her, he was used to her riding. But now that Erik was old enough to hang onto her, he worried about them out on the street.

Another vid was from Califia at home in their bed. Erik was asleep on her and it was just a simple one-sided conversation. She discussed their day, Erik's new project he was coding on his computer—he wanted a new faster computer—Dante's suggestions on what to do with the downstairs toilet that was working but would have to be replaced soon with a better low flow design. It was raining there, and N'Jobu missed Califia more because he knew that when it rained, he would normally be in bed on top of her, her legs wrapped around him, his mouth pressed into her ear. He found the mundane talk comforting and even pretended to answer her as he undressed for bed.

Swiping their image from off of the wall behind his bed, he whisked it above his sheets so that it became 3D. He laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head and watched his woman talk to him, her eyes looking as if she were in the room with him. He reached out and pretended to touch her face and did the same to Erik who was lying across her lap snoring softly, his face peaceful, his beautiful full lips poked out. Califia used to tease N'Jobu about Erik's lips because they came from him. "One day he will grow into them and they will be deadly once he knows how to work them," she would say.

When he was asleep, N'Jobu felt his son looked most like her, and watching him now…watching them both now reminded him of when Erik was smaller and she would breastfeed him, his tiny face so open and ravenous for life. He missed his son being a baby, that time flew by so fast. He remembered making love to Califia when they first saw Erik take his first steps because he woke up and wanted his mother. His first haircut. His first day of pre-school. His first day of grade school. His first capoeira cord. His first time riding his bike alone. The first pieces of computer code he wrote and was so proud of…so many memories of his boy growing into his own person.

There he was, his little Mama's boy, snuggled across his mother in their big soft bed because Baba was away.

Their image froze.

N'Jobu sat up.

An unknown and coded call was interrupting the vid.

N'Jobu scanned it and tossed the call over to an untraceable line on his computer that would be scrambled and appear to come from seventy different countries outside of Wakanda. He pulled on some pants and a shirt and opened the vid call at his desk.

"Your Highness."

The woman before him bowed her head slightly. She had tight eyes that reminded N'Jobu of the Khoisan people of Southern Africa. Long dark hair twisted in thick chunky ropes draped over one eye giving her the look of a film noir spy. The War Dog from South Korea.

Sisipho of the Mining tribe.

"Sisipho. I am glad that you have responded to my call—"

"I will make this quick. This is not a safe line for me. I will be in Wakanda in two days. We must meet…Niganda?"

"No, Azania—"

"I do not think—"

"It has to be Azania. Niganda is being watched because of the land disputes."

"It has gotten worse?"

"American interference."

"Of course. They do like to meddle and create chaos if it benefits them."

"Sisipho, this is a life commitment. Once we go forward, there is no going back. And if it fails…"

"Prison and possible exile if they go back to the old ways. I know."

"Maybe even death."

There. He said it out loud to someone else. With D'Beke and Sita, there was no need to speak of consequences. But with Sisipho, he had to lay it all out. Give her a stark and cold reality. They could die. Even he, a man of protected royal blood…he could die for going against his brother…his country. He could also face imprisonment or even worse, permanent cryogenic freezing if they really wanted to be cruel. He knew of bodies hidden away before he or his father were even born.

"Why?" she asked.

He sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"You have the world at your feet. What do you get by doing this?" she asked.

"Freedom. Real freedom. We have ignored the lost tribes for far too long and they are suffering. You may not see it as much because of where you are—"  
"I see it. I am out in the world. I see. I hear."

"And you? What made you come around?"

"You."

N'Jobu relaxed his arms.

"Me."

"You are an enigma. Many of us think this. You move in the world much too different from your blood. It is time that we flex, become the only sphere of influence around the globe. You are the one to lead us. No disrespect, but King T'Chaka cannot do that…will not do that."

"And what do you get from aligning with me, Sisipho?"

"The power to shape the world beyond our borders. I see what the Americans do and how their allies follow like sheep. We are not sheep, Prince N'Jobu. We are Wakanda. There may come a time when an outside threat could challenge us. I would rather be proactive with our future rather than keep our heads in the sand to the outside world. If you can make this happen, I am all in."

"Two days. I will have D'Beke give you details."

"I will bring Thando."

N'Jobu felt his heart rejoice. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed to hear. With Sisipho and Thando by his side, it would be easier to turn others.

"Until we meet in person, Sisipho."

"Goodnight, your Highness. I look forward to speaking in person."

N'Jobu walked out onto his balcony. The night air felt cool and perfect for sleeping. But his mind raced. His plans were coming together. Klaue just had to pop back up on the radar. He also had to passcodes with W'Kabi's father. He already had a planned visit to one of the mining sites that would be the easiest for Klaue to get into since it faced Azania, an ally of Wakanda for the last twenty years.

His eyes swept over the city.

Sometimes, when he stood on his balcony and watched the city down below, he thought of not doing a thing. Fantasies of bringing Califia and Erik there played often. He could take the shame of a hidden family now, but he couldn't take forsaking the rest of the diaspora. Lia's execution was his final uprooting. There was no doubt he was doing the right thing.

No going back.

Ever.

###

The family private library was a place of solitude.

N'Jobu ran his fingers over an ancient tobacco brown parchment filled with the handwritten text of a scholar who lived over two-thousand years ago. The smell of hand-crafted ink fashioned from the days of antiquity still had the fresh scent of ancestral memory as it stung his nostrils while turning the pages. He wore protective gloves to preserve the integrity of the text.

He read the first transcribed telling of the discovery of Vibranium inside the great mound where it fell from the sky. His ancestor Bashenga, the first Black Panther, investigated the ancient site first discovering the power of the metal. The radiation from the great blue metal had permeated so much of their flora and fauna, bringing forth the purple heart-shaped herb that linked his bloodline to a power that shifted their very DNA for centuries. It flowed through N'Jobu through his father. Trace elements coursed through his own son, Erik.

N'Jobu spent hours pouring over texts trying to grapple with his people's decision to stay hidden. To not help the outside world. To allow history to be shaped without their hand in it. Even among the forbidden apocryphal texts that only he and his family could read, those ancients who challenged his bloodline even conceded that Vibranium and their people should be hidden away from the rest of the earth. It wasn't until Queen Shuriyah, the woman Ramonda invoked, intervened that Wakanda even ventured outside their borders to interact with Niganda and Azania. There was so much Vibranium. If they had acted sooner, colonized the world themselves, how different would things be?

N'Jobu rubbed his eyes.

"Son."

Turning to his left, N'Jobu saw his father King Azzuri entering the reading room. N'Jobu took off the protective reading gloves.

"Baba. Why are you up so late?"

"Your mother is still up speaking with Ramonda. They have been holed up on the moon deck talking all night. And you know if your mother is not by my side, I cannot sleep," The King said taking a seat next to N'Jobu.

N'Jobu's hands moved away from the ancient books.

"Heavy reading?" Azzuri asked.

"Umama mentioned something at the dinner and it sparked my curiosity. Old legends…some myths of Sekhmet."

"You loved those old stories as a child. Anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Queen Shuriyah."

"What about her interests you, my Son?"

"What made her go outside the borderlands? As a War Dog, I know the importance of our work watching outsiders now…but…what was the real catalyst for her to go against tradition and seek contact?"

N'Jobu's father studied his face. Azzuri was well-equipped in discerning bullshit if N'Jobu were to try and make up some story to throw off any need to really know the truth. It was best to be direct and hide his intentions within the truth. Queen Shuriyah, his ancient grandmother went out into the world for a reason and it couldn't be to just make friends with neighboring countries.

King Azzuri's eyes took in the other piles of books lying around the large round dark marble table.

"The apocryphal texts too? You really are curious." Azzuri said.

N'Jobu waved his hand over his kimoyo beads and a digital viewscreen popped up above his wrist. He flicked it above the books and widened the screen for his father. Scrolling through saved books, N'Jobu found a book-marked tab and opened it. The bright blue of the Wakandan words scrolled by quickly as N'Jobu's fingers searched for the exact passage he wanted.

"Aye, the Book of Long Verse," Azzuri said.

N'Jobu enlarged the text and the beautiful script floated before their eyes.

" _Queen Shuriyah's marriage to the sons of the House of Xosaa preceded plans to expand the hand of the nation. Council Elders were hesitant to disavow the Queen's desire to travel outside of Wakanda, and talk of a pilgrimage into Azania created divisions within the Udaku immediate family. Those who were in agreement with the Queen pushed for immediate action, while those who were against it petitioned the Queen to reconsider. The most vocal supporter was the Queen's younger brother Mmet Udaku who came into infamy when he publicly derided their grand Uncle, Osumo Udaku for plotting to have his sister removed from the throne under accusations of the Queen being a heretic. Queen Shuriyah maintained that her reasons for seeking the outside lands were of benefit to the Wakandan people…"_ N'Jobu stared at his father after reading the passage aloud.

King Azzuri stared at the shimmering words before them.

"Nowhere in the texts from antiquity to now do we see the actual reasons why she wanted to seek contact with the outside. Our people have always been meticulous in recording every detail of our history. Surely someone would know the true reason for her going out. Nothing out in the world would benefit us. We had everything we needed." N'Jobu said.

"Why do you think she went out?" Azzuri asked.

N'Jobu sat back in his chair.

"To conquer the world."

King Azzuri smiled.

"Why do you think I created the War Dogs?"

"To see what we were up against."

"Beyond that?"

"I do not know. Tell me."

"Do you really think your greatest grandmother wanted to conquer the world? Maybe she wanted to be like Mansa Musa in the West and show off our wealth."

"Would she have revealed our Vibranium?"

"The people outside of our lands, outside of this continent…they were beneath us, savages to their own, and savages to those outside of Wakanda. She would not reveal our power, only use it to protect herself and her entourage. Which is what she eventually did—"

"But what happened after that? All I see in the books are her return and the birthing of several children from her husbands. Azania…Niganda…what else? She went out for two years…then came home to have babies? That cannot be the whole story. Where did she really go? Why did she not venture out again or relay what she saw?"

N'Jobu's father shrugged.

"I too had my share of critics, especially when I created the War Dogs. Sometimes the role of a good King or Queen is to do what you need to do that supports your people at the time you live with them. Maybe Azania and Niganda were enough for her—"

"Baba, you had spies all across the globe. Did you have plans bigger than Wakanda?"

Azzuri shook his head, his thick shaggy mane of soft gray hair so different from the fierce locs he wore when N'Jobu was a child. His father had been an all-powerful being back then, but now, he was a gentle jovial grandfather.

"Once…"

N'Jobu kept his face steady when he heard that.

Azzuri stroked his beard for a moment, his brown eyes careful and considerate.

"In my youth, becoming King was the only thing I wanted. I could not wait to sit on that throne and lead our people. I felt like I had something to prove, I wanted to make my mark on history. As the world changed, I felt that I had to protect our people. Too many wars out there. Too many weapons of mass destruction in the wrong hands…America. At one time I really considered being proactive, flexing on America in particular…but…"

"But what, Baba?"

"It was not worth the trouble. Too many countries to tangle with…too many eyes on us…thus the creation of the War Dogs. I could watch the world and not carry the weight of it."

N'Jobu nodded.

"Your brother is a lot like me. He is still finding his way and his increase in spying will guarantee that we are always protected. He carries the nation on his shoulders, and he does it well…"

"But…?"

"He would do so much better with you here—"

"It always comes back to that."

"Because it is true."

N'Jobu stared at the words still floating above the table.

"What is going on in California?" Azzuri asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so attached to it. You have had opportunities to change locations, but you prefer to be there."

N'Jobu felt his stomach flutter.

"I am good at what I do there, Baba. The people there trust me and I have been successful in my tasks."

"Are you and T'Chaka getting along?"

"Of course. It is quite difficult to have problems when we only see each other thirty days out of every year."

Azzuri chuckled. His expression shifted and he looked hesitant.

"Baba…?"

"Do you have someone there? I am sure you are having relations with women, that is inevitable, but…is your desire to stay there because you have found someone?"

The hairs on N'Jobu's neck rose.

"I see," Azzuri said.

N'Jobu's eyes fell away from his father's. If he kept looking at him, too much would be revealed.

"End it."

N'Jobu closed his eyes.

"End it quickly," Azzuri said. He stood up and patted N'Jobu's shoulder before leaving him alone once more.

N'Jobu felt tears slide from his lids and onto his cheeks. If his father suspected anything more, he would not speak of it.

###

The flight into Azania was lowkey. Ometeko and Yejide were quiet as they sat in the front of the mid-sized Wasp Stinger aircraft. Yejide flew the craft and N'Jobu sat in the back, his thoughts flowing fast.

Staring at the physical landscape down below as they crossed the border into Azania, N'Jobu fiddled with his kimoyo beads, confirming time and place and double-checking security measures for his secret gathering. Hidden under the guise of meeting with the Azania Ambassador, N'Jobu's itinerary was brunch with a few heads of State, a tour of Azania's military training camp, and then a night out on the town. The night out would be the ruse to allow N'Jobu to meet with the War Dogs he had turned to his cause.

Brunch was a well-attended affair and N'Jobu was impressed with the reception he was given by the Azanians. The training camp was impressive and N'Jobu felt himself becoming weary with all the minute-by-minute overly planned day. There was no room for spontaneity. No time for him to just interact with regular citizens. Just him and his entourage being whisked from meeting to meeting, photo op to photo op, and then finally, freedom inside of the Presidential suite assigned to him, the Doras, and the Wakandan publicist assigned to cover his visit.

It took N'Jobu some careful convincing to get his Doras to let him leave their side unattended. N'Jobu was not convinced he could trust Ometeko and Yejide with his plans. In the past, they were privy to his pregnancy loss with Califia, and were aware of his many trysts in Wakanda before he returned to Califia. But he was not sure that they would turn against the throne to help him. They were loyal to him as a royal. But could they be loyal to him as a rebel? He didn't have the time to find that out.

D'Beke arranged for a fake lover to meet with N'Jobu at a hotel.

When Ometeko and Yejide dropped N'Jobu at his fake rendezvous spot and saw the decoy waiting for him in the lobby, they were both playful with him. Teasing him for having to sneak around like he was in his twenties again. He entered the hotel and slipped out of it again through an alternate exit when he was sure Ometeko and Yejide couldn't track his deception.

D'Beke and Sita picked him up in a dark vehicle and whisked him out of the city and headed for a private meeting location. It was the home of a War Dog stationed in Azania, one of the first people to follow N'Jobu right after D'Beke and Sita.

Stepping into the two-story home on a country estate hidden by trees and well-hidden roads, N'Jobu came face to face with twenty War Dogs, some coming from as far away as Canada and Argentina. They were men and women of sterling reputation. They all stood and bowed when N'Jobu entered the room. He waved his hand at them.

"Be seated," he said.

The room they were in accommodated all of them comfortably, allowing N'Jobu, Sita, and D'Beke to sit in front of everyone. Looking to his right, he saw the impressive faces of Sisipho and Thando.

N'Jobu rested his hands on his thighs.

"This will be long and difficult. If we are successful, our lives and the lives of Wakandans will forever be altered. If there is anyone here who feels they cannot move forward, now is the time to leave. And if you choose to do so, know that we will watch you until the end of your days. Traitors who tip our hand will be no longer."

N'Jobu allowed his words to sink in. No one spoke, all eyes on him with eager anticipation. The energy in the room was electric…powerful in the quiet that surrounded them all. He was the ruler of the hand that would move this mighty fist before him.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

All heads bowed before him once more.

###

Califia didn't show up at the airport.

N'Jobu texted her the moment he touched down in Atlanta and she didn't respond. Five hours later when he stood at the luggage carousel in Oakland, there was no answer from her cell or Erik's. He was about to snag a cab when he saw James rushing up to him.

"What are you doing here? Where's Califia and Erik?"

"There was a situation at Erik's school. Califia asked me to get you," James said grabbing N'Jobu's roller bag.

"Is Erik alright? What happened?"

"Erik is fine. Califia is at his school now meeting with the Principal—"

"What?"

"Califia wants me to bring you to his school."

"James, I swear to God if you don't tell me—"

"Erik got into a fight with another student, at the high school, and fractured the boy's collar bone—"

"The fuck," N'Jobu said.

On the ride over to the school, he texted Califia to let her know he was on his way. She didn't text back, but he could see that his last four messages had been read.

"Do you know anything more?" he asked James.

"No."

Traffic slowed them down, and N'Jobu began to feel antsy. He thought things had been going well at home. Califia and Erik seemed to be adjusting and getting back on track with their lives since Brazil. The vids and voicemail chats were all positive.

Arriving at the school, N'Jobu grabbed his travel bag from the trunk of James' car.

"You want me to stick around?"

"No, I'm good. But James…."

James watched N'Jobu's face with concern.

"Yeah, man, w'sup? What you need?"

"Can we talk sometime this week?"

"Sure. The house or the apartment?"

"Apartment. It's something important. For your ears only."

"Yeah, just hit me up, mayne."

"Cool, cool…talk soon. Thanks for picking me up."

"Lemme know how things turn out."

N'Jobu nodded and watched James drive out of the school parking lot. Classes were still in session and N'Jobu was stopped at the entrance by a security guard.

"I'm here to see about my son. He was involved in an altercation with another student. My wife is already here."

He was escorted into the office and the school secretary walked him to the Principal's office. Califia and Erik were seated in front of the Principal's desk. Califia's face looked wounded and stressed and Erik…his little boy had his lips poked out and his eyes had gone into that deep anger mode when he was attached to a wrong-doing and couldn't let it go.

Part of him wanted to hug his woman and son and pull them out of that office, take them home and love them up with kisses and pressing his nose into their skin so he could smell their comforting scents and touch their faces. But the mood in the office was thick with anxiety.

"I am Joseph Stevens," he said, putting down his bag and grabbing a seat next to Erik. His eyes swept over to Califia and he could tell she was ready to jump all over him so happy to have him home. He smiled at her, then glanced down at Erik again. N'Jobu reached out and put his arm around his son. Erik broke down crying and crawled onto his lap.

"Hey, hey…JaJa, what happened?"

"It wasn't my fault…Baba…" Erik gasped, his shaky voice choking on his words as he tried to express himself.

"Okay, breathe…breathe…relax, I'm here—"

"Mr. Stevens, your son—"

N'Jobu held up his hand to the white woman with the tense face.

"I want to hear it from him," N'Jobu said, setting the tone for the rest of their time there.

N'Jobu helped Erik ease back from pressing his face into N'Jobu's neck.

"Talk to me, JaJa."

He wiped the tears from his son's face.

"I was walking in the hallway with my friend Thalia, and she was telling me about…telling me about…"

"Breath, baby," Califia said stroking his hair. N'Jobu reached over and grasped her hand in his, squeezing it gently. She squeezed back and he saw her relax back into her seat.

"Thalia was telling me about her Dad's new computer and I was asking her questions about it and these boys kept bothering her, saying mean stuff and one of them ran up on her and grabbed her from the front…her private parts and she pushed him and he tried to push her back. I told him to stop and he pushed me down, I fell on my laptop and then he kicked my feet…then I…I jumped him back."

"How did you injure him?"

"I kicked him…ulwa round kick."

N'Jobu nodded his head and looked the Principal dead in her eye.

"How is the young lady who was sexually harassed?" he asked.

"Thalia is waiting for her parents—"

"And the boys who started this?"

"Two have been sent home on suspension, and the injured young man, William Plosser, is at the emergency room as we speak. His parents are there with him."

"Will he be suspended?"

"Right now, Mr. Stevens, we need to focus on Erik."

"Will you be suspending him?"

"It's not fair, Baba—"

"Shh, let me speak to Mrs. Conway. Answer me."

The tone in his voice made the woman glance over at Califia who wore a stern expression.

"Maybe Erik attending this high school part-time is not a good fit," Mrs. Conway said.

"Up until this incident, you have had no problems with my son. In fact, you told me a few weeks ago how impressed you were with his maturity and academic focus—" Califia interjected.

"Yes but-"

"What did William's parents say about his behavior?" N'Jobu asked.

"They want Erik expelled—"

"Expelled? When their son put his hands on a female student, and also put hands on my son when he is seven years older and bigger than my child? You really are letting that come out of your mouth?" Califia scolded.

"Califia…" N'Jobu said. Her eyes cut to his and he squeezed her hand again. She fell back and let him take over.

"You will not be expelling my son—"

"I told them suspension was more likely because we have a no-tolerance policy—"

"You are not suspending my son," he said.

"Mr. Stevens, William's parents could sue us…sue you."

"Let them. And I will sue you and them."

"As I said, the best thing is a three-day suspension and some counseling."

N'Jobu felt his son tremble and more tears squeezed out.

"Hey. You did the right thing. You tried to help someone and protect yourself," he told Erik.

Erik nodded and wiped his face.

"I don't want to be in trouble. I don't want to be suspended. He…he broke my computer—"

"I will get you a new one. Don't worry."

N'Jobu's eyes went back to the Principal who looked unsure and intimidated by him.

"We will keep Erik home for the rest of the week. Not on a suspension from you, but a break given from us. If the parents of that boy who caused all of this malice want to have words with me, give them my number and tell them I will gladly come to their home to discuss how they will rectify this situation on our behalf. Do you understand?"

"Mr. Stevens—"

"You heard what I said. My lawyer will be contacting you soon. We will get to the bottom of what type of students you allow to roam your campus like savages. Tell the Plosser's they will be reimbursing my son for his broken computer."

N'Jobu made Erik stand up from his lap and held his hand.

"We are done here," he said.

He grabbed his luggage with his other hand and waited for Califia to lead them out of the office.

In the hall, a young teen girl waited for them.

"Erik!" she exclaimed, running up to their son, "You okay?"

Erik nodded, wiping his reddened face.

"I'm Thalia. Your son stood up for me against those boys."

"We are sorry you were accosted in that way," N'Jobu said.

"They are creeps. Always have been. If you need me or my parents to talk to anyone, we totally have your back, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens."

Thalia's high ponytail bounced as she spoke, her dark brown eyes full of concern.

"It's hard being in this school sometimes. The white kids aren't always nice to us brown and black kids or even other poor white kids. Erik is like our crowd's favorite little brother, so we don't want him to get shafted by some bullies."

"Thank you for checking in with us. We're going to take him home—"

"They're not suspending Erik, are they?"

"No, but he'll be staying home the rest of the week," Califia said, watching the girl carefully.

"Estás bien?" Thalia asked Erik.

"Si," Erik answered, his face looking better now that he knew he had support from his friends.

"Can I give you a hug?" Thalia asked.

N'Jobu could tell Erik was a little hesitant in front of his parents.

"It's okay if you don't want a hug," Thalia said, "probably looks weird in front of your parents."

Erik smiled and held out his arms. Thalia gave him a quick hug.

"Before I forget, I held onto your bag. Sorry about your laptop," she said handing him a blue bag with Erik's graffiti-laden permanent marker scribbles tagged all over it, mainly names of anime characters and his favorite rappers.

"I already called my Dad about your computer," she said.

"Your Dad?" Califia asked.

"He's a lawyer and I wanted to see if he could sue William on Erik's behalf for property damage while harassing me."

Califia smiled and Erik giggled.

"That's better, dude. You are much better looking laughing than having a sad face. You were awesome today, and I thank you."

Thalia hugged him again.

"I gotta run. My parents will be here in a bit to meet with the Principal."

"Thank you for checking in with us," Califia said.

They walked Erik out of the campus and Califia drove them home.

It was not the joyous return N'Jobu had gotten used to, but they were all safe and sound.

Erik took N'Jobu's bag upstairs and they allowed their son private time to get himself and his thoughts together.

When they were alone in the living room, N'Jobu wrapped his arms around Califia and held her tight.

"I always miss you so much," Califia breathed into his ear.

It didn't take long for his lips to seek out hers. When he released her she rubbed his chest.

"I think Erik and I should return to therapy. More than once a week. I feel like this William thing triggered him and he reacted a little too aggressively," she said.

"I'll support you both."

"Can we not talk about today with him? He already feels terrible. When I told him that James was picking you up, he just cried so hard. He was worried you would be ashamed of him for getting in trouble. He wants to make you proud and not have you worry when you are away from us."

"Of course. He's already been through the wringer. We'll just have a great evening. I'll pick up some Chinese take out and ice cream, and we can watch movies all night. On our bed."

"You know he's going to love that."

"I love you," he said grabbing her waist again.

"Love me how much?"

He kissed her again, a big wet sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, that much. Not bad."

He looked at his watch.

"If I leave now, I can beat the traffic. Be right back."

He stepped back from her and Califia threw her arms around his neck again tight. He held her and felt her body tremble a tiny bit.

"It wasn't easy with you being gone this time. We did okay, but this separation was tough babe," she said.

He rocked her in his arms until her body stopped shaking.

"I'm here now. I'm here, my love."

Holding her, he could hear his father's words from the library.

 _End it._

There was no way that would happen.

Ever.


	23. Chapter 23

" _ **Every once and awhile**_

 _ **I find myself going through a transition**_

 _ **Packing up, flying away again**_

 _ **Never knowing how or which way is up**_

 _ **Turning, Spinning high**_

 _ **Welcome to changes**_

 _ **No time to spare**_

 _ **Might as well get used to it**_

 _ **Welcome to changes**_

 _ **Blow with the air…"**_

 _ **Carleen Anderson –**_ **"Welcome to Changes"**

Califia had known Dr. Barbara Davis since she was a child.

Therapy was something her grandmother insisted on after her father was arrested and sent to prison. Nana Jean understood that her granddaughter was traumatized and needed the professional help her mother couldn't give her.

Califia was grateful for the intervention and grateful to have used Dr. Davis services when she had a brutal fight with N'Jobu when they were in their twenties. It was the only time in their relationship where N'Jobu had laid hands on her. He was defending himself from her attack after he accused her of being a cheating slut. He claimed much later that he had been holding back, but she remembers him using ulwa on her without hesitation. Perhaps it was ingrained in him to protect himself with full force no matter who it was who attacked him.

Califia allowed the fingers of her left hand to fuss with the leather button on the couch she sat on in Dr. Davis's comfortable and welcoming office. Soft browns and mauves surrounded them with splashes of pink. Soothing colors in all the décor. Hanging plants with long green tendrils giving the space a safe feel.

Erik sat beside her, quiet, his hands in his lap as he waited for their session to begin.

N'Jobu had been home for months and their family had maintained a stable home life since his return. Califia had returned to work but she made sure she and Erik saw Dr. Davis twice a week.

"How are things going for you at school, Erik?"

Dr. Davis's kind eyes peered at him from her horn-rimmed glasses, a sweet smile on her lips as she looked at the boy. Erik's body shifted in his seat.

"Good," he said, "…better actually."

"How so?"

"I sleep better at home, so I'm…calmer…um, yeah…calmer at school. No more nightmares."

"That's good to hear. And you, Califia?"

Califia's eyes left Erik's face as she gazed at the therapist.

"I still get bad dreams…sometimes. Not of the attack, but just weird stuff that I can't remember when I wake up."

Dr. Davis scribbled some things down on a yellow notepad.

"What about N'Jobu? How has he been?"

"Good. He and Erik are going camping this weekend with Erik's friend Walter."

"We went to Disneyland a few weeks ago," Erik said. His face lit up at the memory.

Dr. Davis went over some new breathing techniques with them and showed them how to quickly assess their anxiety levels with each other. It hurt Califia so much that Erik suffered from some of the same problems that she grappled with as a child. Intergenerational trauma was no joke, and she worried that she had passed down so much of her pain to her son. Erik had always been a joy to raise, a sensitive little one who felt deeply, but Lia's assassination had opened a wound that accelerated anxiety in him. He was also showing signs of obsessive-compulsive behavior. She could see the stress in him as he tried in his own way to still process and live with what he witnessed.

Their fifty-minute session went by quickly and while Dr. Davis put away her notes, Califia felt her heart- rate go up.

"Erik, do me a favor, could you wait out in the next room. I want to schedule some things with your mother real quick," Dr. Davis said.

Erik nodded, hopped off the couch, and disappeared into the waiting room.

"Califia…what is it?"

Califia finally allowed her tears to flow freely. She kept them in so Erik wouldn't see them, struggling to look normal for him as he left the space.

"I'm messing him up," she said, her voice shuddering from suppressing her emotions from Erik.

"What makes you say that?"

Dr. Davis handed Califia a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"My entire life has been nothing but pain and struggle and mental health issues. I see what it's doing to him. I'm setting my baby up for failure. He's become so rigid about things and he treats me like I'm the child sometimes. He always checks to make sure I'm okay. I'm supposed to be doing that for him!"

She threw her hands over her face unable to stop herself from weeping.  
"I've fucked up my son—"

"No…you haven't done that—"

"You see how he is—"

Dr. Davis pulled Califia's hands from her face.

"Let me tell you about your son. Erik witnessed a horrific event. But he is resilient. He has an absolute innate sense of justice. He believes strongly in fairness. He has a protective nature about him. His heart is so big and loving that he wants to make sure his Mommy is okay too."

Califia sat back on the couch still clutching the tissue in her hand.

"Parents can pass down anxiety—"

"That can happen. Erik has been displaying symptoms of an overactive brain, but it's nothing we can't work to improve. He's a brilliant child with big thoughts and ideas going on. He's learning to focus in much calmer ways so don't get yourself so worked up. Your coming here with him is the best thing you are doing to help him and yourself. His coping behaviors are simply coping behaviors. He could outgrow them over time—"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Let's focus on right now. Stressing over the future or the past is what keeps you stuck Califia. We work on that with you, and Erik will be fine. The fact that he sees you here doing your best to get well mentally only encourages him to do the same. You have to stay focused on the present with him now. Be mindful of the progress you both have made. Think of all the support you have from your family. Especially N'Jobu."

"Erik…he's my best thing, y'know?"

"I know."

"I worry so much about him. Parents are supposed to protect their children—"

"We live in the real world, Califia. You can't shield Erik from everything that happens, but you can be a pillar of strength and unconditional love for him. He can face anything when you and N'Jobu give him that."

Dr. Davis handed her another tissue and Califia tried to fix her face before going out to Erik.

Her son's eyes sought out hers the moment she walked out and he saw that they were pink from crying.

"You okay, Mom?"

"I am. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

She was mentally drained from the session and drove herself and Erik to visit N'Jobu at the shop. He was managing two new locations and they caught him as he returned to the original Drizzy's Kuts.

N'Jobu's eyes always lit up when he saw them and the moment they stepped into the shop, his arms were around her waist in greeting and he was touching Erik's hair.

"Hey, wasn't expecting you two to pop in," he said.

Califia sat in an open booth chair as Erik greeted three of the other barbers working on customers.

"Can I leave Erik here with you while I run over to see Rolita?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"I got a text from her about meeting at her place with some of the women from Rise Up. Shouldn't take that long. An hour or two."

"Dinner at Nana's still?"

"Yeah."

She kissed his cheek and waved to Erik as she left. Needing Erik to be with the stronger parent right at the moment was important. She needed time with Rolita to lift herself up away from Erik. It was almost like he had extrasensory empath powers, able to read emotions and feelings from people just by looking in their eyes and taking on their weight. It was scary sometimes.

Rolita greeted her at her home with four other women from Rise Up and two men from a local Black activist group. There were snacks laid out in the living room and Califia ate chips from a paper plate with salsa. The mood in the room was solemn.

One of the men pulled out a laptop and showed the women a web page with a list of photos and names. Rolita sat next to Califia and took a deep breath.

"Activists are being murdered," Rolita said.

Califia felt the tension in the room rise.

"Misha Browning was found two hours ago," Rolita said and there was a gasp in the room from everyone.

Califia closed her eyes and steeled her nerves. Misha was a woman Califia had only known and interacted with online in cyber activist spaces. They had coordinated national action plans on police brutality and domestic terrorist attacks on immigrants and mutant humans. She had gone missing a few days previous and word spread by the police was that she had a domestic dispute with a boyfriend and disappeared soon after. But her boyfriend, a man Califia had met in person at a climate change conference in Fresno after she graduated university, was staying on a Scottish Island for a fellowship prior to Misha's disappearance.

There was a pattern.

Up until that moment, ten activists that Califia interacted with personally or knew of through online spaces nationally were dead. Seven of the dead were reported to have committed suicide. Four Black men and two Black women, and two Native women from the Pine Ridge Nation active with pipeline and environmental protests and civil disobedience. Three of them were said to have been murdered under suspicious circumstances. Their mental health was scrutinized and most of the newsfeed on them was swept away. Prominent and vocal activists. Killing themselves?

And now Misha. Found face down under Ohio river debris fifty miles away from her home.

Califia could only think of Lia and then her own self. Rolita too. They were mothers with young children. They were mothers trying to make the world safe for their babies. Could they be targeted next? Could they show up dead and the world told that they committed suicide? It wasn't unthinkable that an activist could kill themselves. Mental health was something they all grappled with and sometimes the world beat them down until killing oneself seemed like a good option. But ten people? Now eleven? Within two years?

Califia sat back in her seat. The rest of her time there long. And painful.

###

N'Jobu sat with Erik at his great-grandmother's kitchen table as he watched his son disassemble yet another one of his robotic toys. Erik had figured out a way to hack into the software of the original robotic programming and rebuild a new larger robot combining four different toys and the pieces of scrap metal his grandfather found for him. He placed the final pieces of the disassembled robot onto the final product.

Erik routed power to his new creation with a handheld and tried to get the strange-looking franken-robot to pick up a mug filled with tea and raise it up to N'Jobu's mouth. A set of spoons and a fork sat on the dining table waiting to be used by the robot to lift up a scoop of fruit loops and pick up sliced mango pieces.

"Be still, Baba." Erik said moving the levers in his hand.

N'Jobu sat still, but the tea mug didn't seem secure in the robot hand as small drops of the liquid spilled from the cup.

"I'm still, Son," he said trying not to laugh as the robot hand grew more unsteady.

"Stop laughing at it, you'll hurt the Daka 3000's feelings," Erik said.

"Oh, you changed its name again. Won't your mother be upset? The Cali 3000 was a nice-sounding name."

"Inventors name things after themselves."

"Why not JaJa 3000?"

"Too soft-sounding. The Daka in my middle name sounds hardcore…Baba, c'mon, be still!"

N'Jobu was leaning back in his seat, his hands up to catch the mug if it dropped.

"I have to perfect this by next week to be ready."

"Is Walter entering the science fair?"

"Yeah, he's working on something."

"You're not going to tell me about it?"

"It's boring."

"Don't say that about your friend."

"It is!"

"Tell me about it."

The robotic arm made it up to the front of N'Jobu's face with the mug. Erik did his best to ease it closer, but it was too jerky. He took a pause and stared at N'Jobu.

"He's making a display of fabrics that can be used to make flak jackets. Bulletproof—"

"So military science—"

"No, clothes for kids. So they won't be shot dead in school."

Whoa.

N'Jobu stared at Erik.

"He's really doing that?"

"Yeah. Lame."

"I don't think it's lame…just…that's pretty hardcore, Son."

"Compared to this? I'm creating a robot that can help the elderly in their homes. Open their pill bottles when they can't, feed them, and help put things away…but Walter's anti-kill clothes is hardcore. Serious Baba?"

"You both have created hardcore things."

"Kids shouldn't have to make clothes like that."

"I agree—"

"Like, make clothes that can let you fly or something…"

Frustrated, Erik snatched the mug from the robot's hand.

"I can't get this to move smoother. I'll have to take it apart. Wish I could get some nanobots for this…"

"Do you want to try the spoon or fork again? That did really well."

"Nah. Thanks for being my experimental human."

"Glad to be of help. Do me a favor though."

"Yeah?"

"Be supportive of Walter. He's trying to make something to help other children. Grown-ups are the blame for that, and it's a shame that a child his age wants to make something like that because we suck, but he is doing something he thinks is a good thing. Support that."

Erik stared at him and nodded his head.

"Who knows, maybe you both will make it to the Stark Expo. That would be exciting."

Erik grinned.

He was so determined to make his robot work. Not just for the Expo.

For Nana Jean.

His son's great-grandmother was ailing. Today she was having a good day and strong enough to make a Friday night fish fry. Relatives were coming over, and everyone was determined to make it a joyous evening of good food and family fun.

N'Jobu could see that the older woman was having a hard time with her health. Her once vibrant face was appearing a bit dull the last few months, and her already thin frame was looking gaunter. She was experiencing bouts of anger when she couldn't do a lot of things by herself like she used to. Like driving. She was having trouble with her hands, periodic shakiness and pain making it difficult for her on some days. But not today. Today she was cooking with the assistance of Erik and N'Jobu.

Erik picked up the tools he used to tweak the wires on his robot when he suddenly reached out and tapped on N'Jobu's kimoyo beads.

"It's lighting up, Baba!"

N'Jobu saw the emergency silver lighting on his beads. They warmed up his wrist.

"I've never seen that color before," Erik said, his eyes glued to his wrist.

The past three years he had told his son his beads were like mood rings and could change colors at will. But he was right. Silver was a new color. Silver was a signal from his fellow rogue War Dogs. Something was wrong.

"Clean this up, and we'll start making the batter for the fish and shrimp," he said.

Pushing back from the table, N'Jobu headed to a guest bedroom, Junie's old room, and locked the door.

"D'Beke," N'Jobu said, watching the man's shape hover over his wrist.

"We have found Klaue. He is ready to move into Wakanda. The time has come your Highness."

N'Jobu shut his eyes and sat on the guest bed.

"Send out a code three, and make sure all cells are on code. No more communications until you all hear from me. Understand? Send me Klaue's contact. We have to be…we have to be…D'Beke if anyone acts suspicious…end them."

"Yes, Prince N'Jobu."

D'Beke winked out and N'Jobu felt his body tremble with excitement and nervous energy.

The time had come to act. No more planning. Action.

"Wakanda Forever," he whispered.

###

Califia felt beyond stuffed. She rubbed her belly from all the shrimp she consumed. Hot, juicy, greasy, salty-sweet delicious shellfish fresh from the skillet. N'Jobu rubbed his belly and Califia watched Erik help Nana Jean fry up more shrimp in cornmeal batter this round.

"Nana. I can't eat anymore," she said.

Nana dropped shrimp into a fry strainer and Erik lowered it and stood back when the grease popped. Nana dropped more shrimp into the bowl filled with the batter.

"Someone will," Nana said, her frame so much smaller from how Califia always saw her as a little girl. She felt it deep down. No one else in the family wanted to say it outright, and Nana Jean was not forthcoming with her health, but Califia knew. Her great-grandmother was battling something and trying so hard to stay on the earth for Erik. That was her child. He may have come out of Califia's body, but Erik was her baby

Erik's mind was set on going to the Stark Expo in New York. He had come so close last year, making it to a semi-final status and receiving a signed certificate from Tony Stark himself. She and N'Jobu had to nurse him through a mini-temper tantrum when he didn't get to be a finalist. He pouted for weeks and wouldn't even hang up his certificate in his room that Nana Jean had framed for him. N'Jobu had to have a sit down with him and remind him of how many people, children, and adults had submitted projects and didn't even make it to the quarter-finals. She remembered the title of his abstract too, "Novel Subtle Acoustic Communication: Successful Elucidation of the Cryptic Ecology of Runner Plant Bugs with Emphasis on Their Stridulatory Mechanisms". He spent three months capturing the faint sound of bugs. Bugs that he had crawling all over his bedroom when a few escaped by accident. She shivered at the memory.

Califia had to chime in and show him the certificate.

"Tony Stark really signed this. A busy man like him took the time to sign something acknowledging your hard work. You should be proud of yourself."

It wasn't until Erik went online to see how many people had entered projects did his own parent's words kick in. There were only twenty-five semi-finalists for his category and his face beamed when he announced, "Just over half a million people entered globally."

For the new year, he switched from acoustics to robotics hoping to be a finalist. And he focused on something more personal, and close to home: Nana Jean.

That big ole heart of his wanted to make his Nana as self-sufficient for as long as possible with a personal elder care robot.

N'Jobu watched her closely after she rubbed her belly and caught his eye. Her mood hadn't been the best when she arrived at the house. The meeting at Rolita's was tough on her psyche and she almost opted to go home and sleep until her grandmother called Rolita reminding her to bring her daughter Neveah.

Erik's cousins and Neveah ran around the front room while Erik cooked at the stove.

"JaJa, go be with the other kids, I'll help Nana."

Erik nodded and she watched her grandmother pat his head.

"Nana, for reals, I don't think anyone else can eat more. Take a break and spend time out front too."

"Dayclean is still eating," she said.

"I am done, Nana. Go relax, we'll take care of all of this."

N'Jobu stood up and cleared the dishes left on the table as a few of Califia's Uncles cleaned up after themselves before heading to the den to watch TV.

"You good?" N'Jobu asked.

"Better."

"Erik told me you looked upset leaving your session today. Want to talk about it?"

"It was nothing serious…really. I was just feeling a way. Venting."

"Did it help?"

"I think so."

He rinsed dishes and stacked them in the new dishwasher they bought for Nana three years ago once they saw she had trouble with her hands.

She finished putting leftovers in the fridge and when she looked at N'Jobu again, his gentle eyes broke her down.

"Let's go in the back," he said when he saw her eyes well up with water.

The house was busy and no one paid them any mind going to the back guestroom. It was quiet back there. N'Jobu locked the door and they both sat on the bed.

Califia wiped her eyes.

"He is too much like me. And I am afraid for him."

"Califia—"

She touched his hand.

"His quick temper. His anxiety. His need to be in control…this compulsion to make things perfect…it's not healthy…and living here, and seeing Lia…I have damaged him."

N'Jobu stayed quiet and she was grateful. Over the years he had to learn how to let her talk things out and not try to offer immediate solutions as he was want to do all the time. She just needed to be heard. Just wanted to let her words linger openly so she could work through her pain.

"I worry about how he will deal with the trauma later in life. Kids bounce back. I know this. Better than adults. But he…you know this about him…he feels too deeply. This world will break his heart N'Jobu. People like that suffer more than most."

N'Jobu continued to listen as he held her hand.

"I worry about him. I told Dr. Davis this. I worry that he has inherited my pain. I pray and pray that he can be more like you, like…if I could take the worst aspects of myself and remove that from his DNA—"

"Stop."

N'Jobu's eyes were watery. He stroked her face.

"I don't want you thinking like this. I don't want you to carry this in your heart. Take parts of you out of him? He wouldn't be who he is without those parts of you. I know I'm supposed to let you feel what you feel, but my son…our son? He is perfect. He is his own person. That is an Udaku Prince out there and you make him perfect. Understand?"

"I want to believe you, I might believe you if…."

"If what?"

"If you would take us to Wakanda. It has to be safer and better there. You heard what Rolita told you at dinner. It's bad out here. You heard about Walter's science project. Fuck is that? Fuck kind of world are we living in. How can we protect Erik? What if something happens to him? What if something happens to us? Who would take care of him? Who would be capable of caring for a child like ours? Huh? Tell me."

"Babe—"

"Why won't you take us away from here? My baby is a Prince. He deserves to live in a world without fear, or where his best friend doesn't make bulletproof t-shirts for his peers. Don't you want him to have the life you had growing up?"

N'Jobu pulled her in with a tight hug when the tears really started flowing down her face. She was so tired.

"My love, don't cry, please…don't cry…"

It was the same quiet fight they had over the years. His refusal to take them home.

They weren't welcome. She knew this. Deep down they were not wanted in his world, and yet it was the only one that could save them. And she didn't understand why he prevented them from contact. Not even a visit. Their son was learning Wakandan. Memorized their alphabet. Practiced writing his name, even practiced a little speech he wanted to give in front of his royal grandparents when they would meet. Even had a gift he made for his cousin Prince T'Challa, a little necklace that would hold secret-coded messages between them.

And yet…

Here they sat with her crying about it once more.

They left the bedroom and joined the rest of the family to eat pound cake and watch Wheel of Fortune, everyone shouting at the tv their guess's at the puzzles. Neveah and Erik giggled like crazy whenever her father Dante guessed words that clearly were made up to make them laugh.

Once they returned home, Erik put away his robot, and she and N'Jobu dressed for bed. They allowed Erik to lounge in bed with them until it became way past his bedtime. She caught that mood from N'Jobu that he wanted to make love, but Erik kept prolonging his stay in their bed by negotiating for extra time with them. They allowed him to watch another half hour of the SyFy channel until he was knocked out and snoring with his head resting on Califia's stomach.

"Hey, buddy, time to wake up," N'Jobu said nudging Eric gently on the shoulder.

"Thirty more minutes," Erik whispered, his eyes wide as if he hadn't been snoring a minute ago.

"So you can sleep again? Go to sleep in your room. I need some Mommy time," N'Jobu said. He started pushing Erik away from Califia.

"Mom!" Erik whined pushing N'Jobu's hands away and trying to stay on her stomach.

"It's two in the morning, JaJa," Califia said stroking his braids.

"Then I should be able to stay since the sun will be up in five hours."

"If you don't get," N'Jobu said pulling on one of Erik's braids.

"Ow, Baba! I know why you really want me gone…you wanna kiss Mom and do the nasty!"

"Boy!" Califia said, a shocked expression on her face as she play slapped his arm.

"Yes, now get," N'Jobu said.

"I can't believe that came out of your mouth," Califia said.

"Why are you being embarrassed?" Erik teased.

"Time for you to get out of grown folks business," Califia said lifting him off of her stomach.

Erik finally rolled over and stood from their bed.

"Y'all some haters, man, for real," he said.

His dimples melted her.

"Who is this child? Where is my sweet JaJa?" she said.

Erik leaned back over the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Night Mom," he said.

"Night, Baby. Sleep well," she answered.

Erik gave his father a sly look as he sauntered out of their room backward.

"I'll just close this so I can get some rest," he said as he grabbed their doorknob and shut it behind him.

"Okay, maybe we should take some of your DNA out of him," N'Jobu said as he wiggled out of his pajama bottoms.

"That was all you, nigga," she said staring as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

He tugged on her nightgown and she brushed his hands away.

"We can't do it now," she said glancing at the bedroom door.

"Why not?'

"Because he knows that's what we're doing—"

"I don't care, just put the pillow over your mouth," he said pulling the bed covers back and raising up her gown to her hips. She widened her legs and allowed him to lick her vulva slowly, but then she felt self-conscious. Kept glancing at their bedroom door making her stomach tense.

"I can't, not yet," she whispered.

"Babe, stop being silly. I want to make you feel good after a tough day…shit…pussy wet already."

His tongue rested just under her clit as her ring poked out from the engorgement of the slick bud. He gave light pulses there and her legs shot up, her thighs falling open.

"Get the lube," he said stroking his dick.

Reaching into her drawer she pulled out cherry flavored lube. She coated her vulva and opened her wet inner lips for him.

Tongue darting in and out and smearing his lips with her arousal, Califia held N'Jobu's head.

"Let's just do a quickie," she said.

"Quickie, longie, I just need to be in my pussy," he said shifting his body to line up with hers. He inserted his erection and she gasped out loud.

"I'm about to fuck you real good," he hissed in her ear.

Califia stuffed her left hand over her mouth as her right arm held his shoulder in a death grip.

"God, baybee—"

"Mmmmm—"

"Wait, not so hard, the headboard is banging against the wall—"

"Fuck that wall—"

"The noise—"

N'Jobu lifted up and watched his dick slide into her.

They had been working and caring for Nana Jean and Erik so much that it had been a couple of weeks since they had last had sex. And this quickie was just what they needed. If N'Jobu didn't waste any time kissing her, she knew he was desperate to get in her stuff. He couldn't go very long without some sexual contact with her.

"Look at your dick, Jobu," she encouraged, his face so intent on watching her pussy grip his length. His dick was shiny, his dark coloring magnificent. She felt sorry for people who couldn't have Black dick like this filling them up. He was ready to split her in two. She needed this. Needed him. Needed to get her mind off of her troubles.

He pulled out and positioned himself on his side behind her. His hands gripped her breasts but her gown kept slipping down.

"Take it off," he said and she removed it over her head and tossed it on the side.

White light under the door.

Erik was still up.

Califia dropped her head to one of her pillows and bit into it. She could hear how gushy her pussy was, could hear N'Jobu trying his best to keep his voice down but to no avail.

"Damn…damn…," N'Jobu grunted, his hands tightening around her breasts.

"Yes, baby."

"I missed this pussy, girl. We gotta stop playing and make time for us…oh shit…"

"Jobu—"

"Where you want it, baby? I'm ready to cum…oh…Califia…where you want this nut?"

"In my mouth," she said.

"Okay…okay….," he panted.

He kept stroking his dick in her pussy, hitting the side of her walls hard.

His pace picked up, and for a second she thought he would cum inside her because he didn't seem willing to leave her hot folds.

"Turn around!" he shouted.

Yanking out of her, he stroked his thickness as she turned around and lowered her face to his cock.

"Open your mouth…oh shit…baby open your mouth!"

Mouth Open. Tongue out.

N'Jobu slapped his dick on her tongue, his eyes swimming with an all-consuming carnality. Her own fingers plucked at her clit and when his release splashed all in her mouth, she gulped his cum down as her sugar walls clenched from an intense orgasm.

She swallowed everything he gave her, and he spent some time licking between her legs again and giving her another orgasm.

She was about to enjoy the third orgasm from his mouth when a brilliant blue light spilled under their bedroom door.

"N'Jobu!" she cried out.

He turned his head and saw the brilliant fluorescent blue. His eyes shifted in a way she had never seen before.

He leaped up and put on his pajama bottoms. She threw her gown back on and followed him out of their bedroom.

Erik's bedroom door was open, the dazzling blue array coming from there.

"Erik!" N'Jobu shouted.

Their son stood in the middle of his bedroom. N'Jobu's Wakandan beads were on his wrist, the blue light bleeding out from it.

"Baba!"

Erik tried pressing down on a bead.

"Don't do anything else!" N'Jobu said.

But it was too late.

Erik twisted one of the beads and the brilliant blue light filled the entire room and a large holographic image floated above Erik's wrist.

A street scene.

People walking on elevated sidewalks.

Space ships flying in the air.

Black people dressed in ways they had never seen before.

"N'Jobu, what is this? What is that?" she whispered with awe in her voice.

Erik's eyes studied the images and he took his free hand and stuck it inside the field of blue light. It expanded and different color-rich scenes played like a series of split screens spinning in a circle.

A cityscape.

And a futuristic structure that looked like a double palace…

"It's Wakanda," Erik said.

His fingers flicked an image up over his head. It looked like a billboard advertising a car they had never seen before in the world. The lettering was all Wakandan.

Erik's bright eyes stared at her.

"It's Baba's home!"


	24. Chapter 24

" _ **Pretty little darling, have a heart, don't let one mistake keep us apart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I climb the stairs and turn the key**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, please be there, sayin' that you're still in love with me…"**_

 _ **Luther Vandross**_ **–"A House is Not a Home"**

N'Jobu crept closer to Erik.

The boy had his hands up inside the kimoyo scanner field and images of Wakanda floated all around them. He needed to shut it down before T'Chaka or anyone else back home caught wind of his signal.

Erik's eyes were full of wonder and Califia was frozen to her spot, her eyes trying to fathom the images streaking around them.

"Show me the palace!" Erik shouted and the images before them swirled in a dazzling display of blue light and the palace came into view front and center.

N'Jobu tried to grab the beads and the internal force field shield activated from his sudden lunging. A strong pulse of protective blue light surrounded Erik and the instant N'Jobu touched it, he was blown back against the wall. Califia screamed and went to his aid, but N'Jobu shook her hands away and struggled to gain his balance again as he lifted himself back up. Thank Bast it was on low stun mode or else he could be dead at that moment.

"Erik…please…pull out the bead with the iksok symbol. Just pull it away from the other beads."

Erik grabbed one of the beads and plucked it away from the rest and the images winked out. N'Jobu gently pulled the beads off of Erik's arm and his son had a look of guilt on his face now.

"Are you okay, Baba?"

"Why did you take my beads?"

"I just wanted to see—"

"You had no right!"

N'Jobu's voice thundered, his anger reaching deep from within. This shouldn't be happening. All the careful hiding of the truth. His kimoyo beads were to only activate from his touch and his touch only. How was Erik able to activate it?

Erik shrank away from him and Califia held out her hand for him. He ran to her and his eyes were fearful.

"What the fuck was that, N'Jobu?"

"Califia—" His body felt drained from the energy surge that knocked him down.

"Don't lie—"

"He shouldn't have—"

"Was that Wakanda?"

He closed his eyes and slipped the beads back on his wrist.

"Yes."

"Why…how…that looked like the future."

"We are the future," he said.

###

It took a long time to get Erik to fall asleep.

N'Jobu sat with his son stroking his hair and soothing the boy's nerves. It was a lot for them all to take in and N'Jobu was afraid to face Califia.

"Baba, are you still mad at me?"

His child still had fear in his eyes.

"No, JaJa…I just…I just wish you hadn't taken my beads. There are some things—"

"N'Jobu."

Califia stood in the doorway of Erik's room. Her face was pensive. Unwelcoming.

"I'll be there in a moment," he said, making his voice soft and even to prevent Erik from worrying.

When the boy drifted off to sleep, N'Jobu made the trek across the hall to explain everything to his woman. She wasn't in the bedroom. He walked down the stairs and found her on the couch waiting for him.

"Califia—"

She put a hand up and her eyes were so hard. Beyond angry.

"You lied to me once. A long time ago. You promised there were no more secrets between us."

"There are no more secrets. Not really—"

"Not really?"

Her voice was high-pitched. He winced.

"Who are you?"

"I am your husband. I am a Prince. I am a War Dog—"

"And?"

"I come from a culture that is far more advanced than yours—"

"How far advanced?"

"The world could never catch up to us unless we allowed it."

"That…that forcefield thing…you've had that since we met?"

"Yes—"

The slap came with such force that it stung surprised tears from N'Jobu's eyes.

Califia struck him again and he sat there and took it.

"You could've protected her…saved her. You could've protected our son from seeing Lia die like that…you…your people…you could've…"

The revelation came to her eyes with such force that Califia stood abruptly. He couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Are you enhanced people?"

"No, not in the way you are thinking. Please, my love…sit down. Talk with me—"

"Shut up!"

Her hands held the sides of her face and she backed away from him.

"What I saw… I ain't never seen shit like that. You said you were the future. If that's true…if that's true…why didn't your people help us? Why did you leave the rest of us behind?"

Tears rolled down her face and N'Jobu was too frightened to comfort her, afraid she would go running out of their home. She was like a wounded deer confronted with a bear of truth that she couldn't handle.

"My people. My family…for centuries they thought it was best to take care of own and let fate take care of the rest."

"Do you know how wrong, how selfish, how cowardly you sound?"

"I don't share those sentiments, Califia—"

"But you act on it! What's the fucking point of spying on the world when you don't give a fuck about it? You have all that you need to live like that, but they have you out here doing what? Keeping us down? Making sure we don't ruin your paradise?"

"I have been making plans to change that—"

"Ten fucking years of planning? You let our son get traumatized!"

" _I didn't want that to happen!"_

The anger roared out of him and N'Jobu jumped up from the couch, his eyes unwavering as he stared at Califia.

"I have lived a double life so that I could be with you and our child and it tears me apart every fucking day—"

"Our son could be in paradise! Lia could be alive doing the work she was born to do for her people. Black people could be…"

She couldn't even find words.

"You let atrocities happen to me and my people, and my baby. I fucking hate you! I hate your people!"

"Califia, don't—"

"Get the fuck outta my house!"

"Mom! Baba!"

Erik stood at the foot of the stairs wide-eyed and fully awake.

"Go back to bed, JaJa," N'Jobu said walking toward his son.

Califia ran to the front door and flung it open.

"I don't want you here! Get out!"

She screamed so loud that N'Jobu saw Erik flinch.

"Let me take him back upstairs," N'Jobu said taking Erik's hand in his own.

"I said get out!"

Califia flew at N'Jobu, shoved him in his chest and pulled Erik away from him.

"Mom stop it! Please!"

Erik grabbed onto Califia's arm and she shook his hands away and blocked him from N'Jobu.

"Go back to your fucking future!"

She pushed him again and Erik jumped in front of N'Jobu, his face full of terror and tears of his own.

"Mom, don't!"

"JaJa, go back up to you room!" Califia yelled.

"I don't want you and Baba to fight anymore!"

The daggers in her eyes shifted away from N'Jobu and she glanced down at Erik. He was shaking as he held his hands up to stop her from touching N'Jobu.

Her face softened and she collapsed on the bottom step and held her arms out to Erik. He embraced her and she picked him up and carried him up the stairs. They were both crying and N'Jobu fell to one knee. Their bedroom door slammed shut and he could hear their muffled voices.

He pulled himself together and went back to the couch.

Not knowing what to do, he didn't want to leave even though he had the apartment to go to. If he went upstairs to check on them it could set Califia off again. Feeling stuck, he just sat on the couch and tried to calm his own nerves.

He let some time pass before he walked up the steps again.

Pressing his ear to the door, he couldn't hear anything. He turned the knob and thank goodness, she hadn't locked him out.

She was curled around Erik who had finally fallen back to sleep. Her eyes were still open and watched him with such so much fury that he felt withered and useless.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry doesn't change anything."

"I will change things."

"It's too late."

"It's never too late."

"Maybe for the world, but not for you and me."

"Don't say that."

She closed her eyes.

N'Jobu crept into the room and slid onto the bed with them. He allowed his body to curl around Erik facing Califia. He tried touching her face, but she brushed his hand away.

He stayed up all night watching them sleep.

###

Califia mentally and emotionally left him.

Physically, they were in the same home together and raised Erik like they normally did. But N'Jobu slept on the couch at night. She barely spoke to him unless she had to when it concerned Erik.

Erik could feel everything between them and his anxiety spiked. His teachers called them from school. He was skipping classes and hanging out at the park or in the neighborhood library. N'Jobu didn't confront his son, he just encouraged him to keep going to school and not worry about them. Parents argued and disagreed and sometimes didn't talk. But this didn't soothe the boy. He knew too much. Felt too much. Worried too much.

N'Jobu made the painful decision to leave the townhouse and stay at the apartment. It was better for Califia to be mad at him far away than in front of their son. Erik spent weekends with him at the apartment. Dante and Nana were aware that something was wrong, but Califia didn't tell them anything, and he sure wasn't going to speak on it. He brought Erik to spend every Sunday with his great-grandmother and grandpop. It helped ease Erik.

He thought allowing Califia to work through her anger would cool it and maybe they could communicate and get back together so he could reveal all of his plans to her. But she wanted nothing to do with him. Over thirty days went by and it became clear to the rest of her family that they were separated but not telling people.

N'Jobu reached out to Soliel and Aunjanue. Rolita. Even Serah. None of them had any clue that he and Califia were no longer together. Rolita even came by Nana Jean's house with her daughter Neveah to play with Erik. The children ran around outside playing basketball while they spoke to one another. He couldn't tell Rolita the truth, so he just implied that they had some issues that were not working out.

"Did you cheat on her?" Rolita asked.

"Never," he said, incensed that he would be asked that.

"I can't imagine her leaving you unless it was that."

"I promise you. I would never do that to her…"

He felt the weight of Califia's absence and tears welled up. They sat out on the front stoop watching the children run up and down the sidewalk.

"I have tried talking to her. I have tried reasoning with her. I don't know what to do or say. I miss her."

"Have you been staying here?"

"No, a friend's house. I found an apartment—"

He tried to explain away not being at home without it sounding suspicious.

"It's that bad, N'Jobu? You have your own place now?"

"It is so hard for Erik."

"Maybe I could keep Erik with me for a weekend and you two try to spend time alone. Get loud as much as you want without Erik being there."

"That would be a big help."

"How about this weekend? Bring him over from school and I'll bring him back Sunday evening."

"Thank you," he said.

Rolita patted his hand and they sat in silence watching cars go by and listening to the sound of Erik and Neveah playing.

"I can't even imagine you two not being together. I am so shocked, N'Jobu. She said nothing to me at all."

"It is difficult to share family trouble."

"Maybe she's embarrassed."

"I know I am," he said.

"Don't be. Couples go through it. Me and Neveah's father are going through it now. But we take breaks. Maybe this is a good thing."

"I hope so."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"A week ago, to switch up some scheduling conflicts with Erik. We haven't talked about us at all. Just him."

Rolita nodded.

"Baba, can I have some money for me and Neveah? We want to go get ice cream."

N'Jobu reached into his pocket and handed Erik a twenty-dollar bill.

"Thanks!"

Erik and Neveah ran down the block to the corner store.

"Thank you for bringing Neveah," N'Jobu said.

"Cousins should play together more often. Bring him to the house whenever you want."

Nana Jean stepped out onto the porch.

"Where are the children?" she asked.

"Just went to the store for ice cream," N'Jobu said standing up and stretching his legs. Nana held a cordless phone out to him.

"Cali is on the phone for you," she said, her voice hopeful.

Rolita smiled at N'Jobu and waved for him to take the call.

"I'll wait out here for the kids, go talk to her!" Rolita said.

N'Jobu took the phone and went into the house, heading for the guest bedroom. He closed the door and sat on the bed. His stomach felt tense and his left temple thumped from holding too much tension there.

"Califia," he said.

"I'm not dropping you off at the airport."

N'Jobu closed his eyes. He was flying back to Wakanda for his brother's wedding to Ramonda in a week. He planned to be gone for ten days.

"I would like for JaJa to see me off—"

"Get James to drop you off then. I'm not doing it."

"Can we talk this weekend? Rolita can keep Erik for us. She would like him to spend time with Neveah. We can talk things out openly. I can make us dinner and we can just…we have to talk this through Califia. I can't go on like this. Neither can you. We have to try for Erik's sake."

He held his breath. Waited for her to scream or yell at him.

"Okay. We can do that. But I'm still not going to the airport."

"That's fine," he said.

The strain in his voice released a bit. She was willing to spend the weekend with him. When he returned from Wakanda, it would be Spring Break and he could perhaps get them all back together for a trip somewhere. Just the three of them.

"How is he?"

"JaJa? He's having a good time with Neveah. They just went to get ice cream and we are going to get pizza for dinner and then it's off to the movies."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Busy."

"So…I'll come to the house on Friday evening? Rolita will take JaJa and drop him off to you on Sunday night."

"Okay."

"Cali—"

She hung up.

At least she spoke to him. He held on to that positive thought. He would see her. A month was too long without her by his side.

###

"Guard your man," N'Jobu said as he tossed the basketball to Erik.

"Don't be all soft on me, Baba," Erik said whisking the ball between his legs trying to shake N'Jobu from him.

They both ran around in gray sweats and no shirts, their sweat flicking around the court outside their apartment building.

Today had been a great day with his son.

N'Jobu released Erik from school early so they could have lunch together at a 50's style diner before he dropped the boy off to Rolita.

A pickup game at home was a fun way to spend time together since he wouldn't have Erik to himself for the weekend.

"In yo face!" Erik yelled.

A nice three-point shot whizzed over N'Jobu's head.

Erik tossed the ball and N'Jobu took his time drawing his son in close before throwing out a fake spin move.

"Boo yaa!" N'Jobu yelled tossing up a smooth lay-up.

"Aight, aight old man," Erik teased.

N'Jobu went easy on Erik even though his son preferred to be blocked hard. He was smaller than a lot of his neighborhood buddies and he wanted N'Jobu to help him get better at handling larger opponents.

N'Jobu glanced at his kimoyo beads. It was time to take Erik to Rolita.

"Ready to head out soon?"

Erik dribbled the ball around N'Jobu and ignored his question.

"Jaja…"

"I want to go with you," Erik said.

"This weekend is for me and your mother. You know that."

"Why is she so mad at you? It was my fault for playing with your beads. If I hadn't done that, she wouldn't hate you—"

"JaJa. This has nothing to do with you."

"Then why can't you be with us?"

N'Jobu took the ball from Erik and rested it on his hip.

"I betrayed your mother's trust. I didn't tell her about my home…how it really is."

"But she should be happy you come from a cool place like that. You should take us there then she'd be happy again."

"I wasn't honest with her and it is taking her a long time to get over it. That's why we need this time alone to work things out. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah. But it's hard Baba—"

Erik's lip trembled and N'Jobu could see the tears welling in his eyes.

N'Jobu dropped the ball and reached out for his son. He embraced Erik as the boy's arms encircled his waist and held him tight.

"I'll make things right, my son. Don't you worry. When I come back from Wakanda we'll take a trip together. All of us together. What would you like to do? Universal Studios? Disney World? Six Flags?"

"Take me with you, Baba."

What he wouldn't give to take his baby home with him. Snatch him and Califia up and float them across the ocean in the Royal Talon Fighter. Let them see Wakanda the way they deserved to see it. Have them presented onto the Royal court.

But he couldn't.

It was too late for that now.

Entry codes had been hand-delivered to Klaue. W'Kabi's father was on high alert to be ready for the extraction…theft…of vibranium. The twins would be working with him to modify weapons once the vibranium reached his hands and he passed it on to the other rebel War Dogs. He had already bought a secret home for his family on the island of Malta. The world would be changing soon. So soon.

His son's little body gripped him so tight.

"I want to go to Wakanda. I want to see it…I want to see the sunset with you and Mom there. I want to meet T'Challa and Grandma Umama and your Baba…"

N'Jobu lifted Erik up in his arms and rocked him.

"One day you will."

"Mom said you won't ever take us."

N'Jobu winced.

"My home is very complicated. My family doesn't get along very well, and it wouldn't be a good idea to go when my family is that way."

"But Mom's family doesn't get along and we still go see Grandma Melissa and my Uncles. We could do that too. If you just take me, I could make everything better…"

A lump surged in N'Jobu's throat. His boy could make things better. Umama would gobble his son up and spoil him so much. But he let fear rule him, allowed the hint of shame to ruin everything. He was so worried about his family's reputation with a bastard child and non-Wakandan wife that he gave up the chance to live in the light instead of wallowing in the shadows. He was a fool. The Udaku pride in bloodlines and pedigree shattered any chance of reconciliation.

"You make me better, son," he said.

N'Jobu kissed Erik's forehead and carried him back into their apartment building to gather their things. A few of his neighbors watched them with concern as Erik cried in his arms.

"Everything alright?"

Sheila, his new neighbor with the apartment next to his stood in the hallway collecting mail from her mailbox. N'Jobu hit the elevator button to go up. Sheila's questioning eyes watched him.

"We are fine. Just had a little heart to heart talk, and it got a little emotional," he said.

Sheila smiled as she collected flyers and bills from her mail slot.

"Will your son be here this weekend again? My son will be here and he enjoys playing with Erik."

"Not this weekend I'm afraid."

"Next time," Sheila said, "Hope you feel better, Erik."

The elevator opened and N'Jobu stepped in.

Sheila's eyes still watched them.

"Bye Ms. Sheila," Erik said.

Erik dropped down from N'Jobu's arms and wiped his face. A weak smile sat on his face as they faced Sheila.

"Bye Erik."

"You should invite Dion to your birthday party," N'Jobu said when the doors closed.

"Okay."

"You still want a party, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound excited about it."

"If I invite Dion, he'll invite his cousin Reggie."

"So."

"Reggie likes me."

"You have a problem with that?"

"Nah. People like who they like, but…"

"But what?"

"The dudes on this block be hatin'. I end up having to fight for him all the time."

"You're fighting out here?"

The doors opened on their floor. Stepping out, Erik nodded his head.

"Tariq and Donald be on Reggie every time he comes over. Can't even ball out here without them saying something to him. And Reggie got game for reals, Baba. He knows I don't like him in that way, but we cool. But these dudes stay buck around here."

"I don't want you fighting in these streets."

"That's just how it is out here."

"I'll talk to Tariq and Donald's people."

"Baba, don't."

"Why not?"

"I want to handle it. And you scare people—"  
"What?"

"Nobody wants to cross you, Baba—"

"Then I'll talk to Tariq and Reggie myself."

Erik shrugged.

They grabbed their things and N'Jobu locked up the apartment.

"Rolita will bring you back Sunday and I'll pick you up on Tuesday to go to the A's game, okay?"

"Yeah."

"You have your cell and charger?"

"Yeah."

Erik's eyes held N'Jobu's gaze.

"Mom still loves you, right?" Erik asked.

"Has she said something that makes you ask that?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't talk about you, even when I ask her questions."

"I still love her."

Erik's chest swelled when he heard that, and he let out a heavy exhalation. N'Jobu touched his shoulder.

"You think I stopped loving your mother?"

He shrugged again.

"I hear her crying every night. And sometimes when I'm here Baba, I hear you too."

N'Jobu gave out his own heavy exhale.

"Well my son, if we have tears for each other, then love is still there. Let's go."

###

Neveah stood in her yard waiting for Erik and when she saw N'Jobu's car pull up, she ran to help Erik take out his weekend duffle bag.

"Hi, Uncle N'Jobu!" Neveah said. Her two braids bounced on her shoulders and N'Jobu dropped into an ulwa stance for her and she hooked her fingers and ran toward him pretending to attack his sides. He picked her up and held her high in the air.

"You are getting so heavy! You'll be able to lift me up soon!"

"Titans is on, c'mon JaJa!"

Neveah dragged Erik's duffle into the house as Rolita watched them from her front door. She waved at N'Jobu.

"Be good?" N'Jobu said to Erik.

"I will. You be good too," Erik teased.

N'Jobu hugged his boy tight.

"Go on so I can get to your mother,"

Erik ran into the house and N'Jobu stood on the sidewalk for a long time. So much was riding on this weekend.

He had to make things right.

###

Their home was pristine.

It smelled like apple and cinnamon oils had been burning in one of Califia's oil burners in the living room.

He smelled chicken enchiladas and Spanish rice cooking in the kitchen. Hanging up his jacket on the back of the front door, he took a little time to just stand in his home again. His real home. Califia came down the stairs barefoot and dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Smells good in here. Food and everything else."

"Hungry?"

"I am."

They sat in the dining room across from one another. It was strange to be in their home eating without Erik being there. They didn't speak to one another, eating their fill and drinking up glasses of ice water. No wine tonight. Clarity was needed.

N'Jobu cleaned their dishes as Califia put away leftovers. They were skittish and awkward around one another. It was the longest they had been together in weeks. He followed Califia into the living room. He sat in his old trusty recliner while she settled on the couch.

"I don't want any small talk," she said.

He nodded.

"Erik—"

"He's not handling us being apart very well," he said.

"I know," she said.

"What are we going to do? You are in control of this temporary separation—"

"This is not a temporary separation."

Her voice was tight.

N'Jobu settled in the chair and tried to relax his tense arms.

"I thought I could get over all the high tech and splendor. I thought this was something I could forgive or ignore. And I can. But I can't let go of the fact that you could've made things different…for so many people I know who are no longer here."

N'Jobu's fingers clutched at the hand rests of his chair.

"What can I do? Being away from you is killing me—"

N'Jobu felt his chest crumbling. All he could see was Erik's hopeful face. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Califia."

His hands rested on her thighs. The warmth he felt there made him place his cheek on hers. She nuzzled her face with his.

"Don't leave me."

His voice broke. She pulled back from him.

"You—"

"Don't make any final decisions now. Take the time when I'm away to think things through. Let's work on us when I get back…just don't give up without giving me a chance, our son…JaJa…he needs us together, baby—"

His head dropped onto her lap and his hands grasped her waist. She held him and stroked his neck.

"Please. Let me come back when I return."

She allowed him to stay on her lap and he drank up her touches to his neck and hair.

"Show me your world again," she whispered.

N'Jobu sat back on his legs and stared at her face.

She was so beautiful. He savored the moment of being so close to her again. His right hand cradled her cheek and he went for her mouth with his own.

Lips full and tasting of sugar.

Her tongue made hesitant dips into his mouth and he gave her space to explore him again. Her hands brushed up against his shoulders. When he tried to pull her in closer, she drew back from him.

"Show me."

N'Jobu sat on the couch next to her pulling the tracking bead off of his kimoyo.

Her eyes grew wide when he revealed all.

###

Califia and N'Jobu didn't make love.

She couldn't get into the mood even though he was spooned against her for two nights, his erection prominent against her backside. His hands held her breasts, but he didn't fondle her, even when she could feel his warm breath heavy against her neck. There were chaste kisses in the night, but her body would not succumb to him being next to her once more. Not exactly numb, but close to being that way.

When he thought she was asleep, she heard him grabbing tissue paper and stroking himself both long nights, cumming into his hands with her name on his lips. Her senses were so keyed into his being there that she could smell everything on him even while curled up on her side of the bed facing away from him: the odor of the toothpaste on his breath, the cologne fading off of his body from his sweaty masturbation. The whiff of his semen soaking his hands.

She was lost. Felt more distant from him while they were in their own bed together. More than anything she wanted to make them whole again. But he had broken her heart.

The sense of betrayal, the pain, and weight of it was an anchor on her spirit dragging her down. Lightening that load meant letting him go. He had wasted too much time and allowed lives to be stolen. There was irreparable harm done to Erik. And to herself.

She loved him.

Still.

But after seeing the real Wakanda, she wanted to let him go. Would let him go.

Saturday was a movie day and take-out feasting for N'Jobu in their home but it was careful consideration and plotting on her part. Now that she understood what she was up against, she knew leaving him would not be easy. Not with the power and resources he had.

N'Jobu was sweet as pie and strong and protective as a raging lion when he needed to be for her. How would he be when she made a move to dissolve their union? Where could she go without him hounding her? What could stop him from taking Erik away from her for good to get back at her? He could return to Birnin Zana with their child and disappear off the face of the earth and her own government couldn't help her. Not against an advanced country like Wakanda. Could she even hide herself and Erik if he threatened her over custody? Could she even go back to him knowing all she knew now if it was the only way to keep her son?

She thought knowing the full extent of his world was a way to deal with her angst about it.

It didn't help.

Instead, it made her afraid of him.

She changed her mind and took N'Jobu to the airport herself with Erik when it was time for him to leave them for his brother's wedding. His lips on hers before he slipped away in the TSA line made Erik smile so hard.

"I miss you already," N'Jobu said, and she dug deep to convey the same sentiment as him before he sauntered away from them. She gripped Erik's shoulders tight as N'Jobu waved good-bye to them.

At that moment, Califia made the decision to keep her plans a secret. From everyone…

…except for the one person she knew N'Jobu would never know.


	25. Chapter 25

" _ **First I blame you, then I want you  
Fucking hate you, then I love you  
I can't help myself, no  
When I have you, wanna leave you  
If you go, that's when I need you  
I can't help myself, no**_

 _ **You come in waves, waves, waves  
Every hour, every day, day, day  
You come in waves…"**_

 _ **Normani Feat. 6lack –**_ **"Waves"**

Califia found Erik sitting on the sand of the beach she had once trampled on as a teenager. It was a cool day in Oak Bluffs, and Erik wore a beige sweater and jeans with a pair of new kicks on his feet.

She watched him throw a few ragged shells into the water.

"JaJa, come eat," she called out.

Erik's head snapped around to stare at her, his face absent of the normal joyful expressions he had for her. They were not in a good place together and it was her fault. She had refused to allow him to contact his father. She'd taken away his phone and pulled it apart before they left Oakland. She had a burner phone for herself and she told no one where she and Erik were staying for the last two weeks.

N'Jobu had returned from Wakanda the previous week and she knew he was probably frantic trying to find them. She left him a message on his phone once she knew he was in the air and unable to track her. The only information she left him was that she and Erik had taken a little vacation together and would be back in another week. She had even allowed Erik to say hello on the message so that everything sounded normal. They had taken trips before when N'Jobu was gone. Except this time, she didn't come back right away.

All that high tech from his country made it easy to find anyone. Her only recourse was to use a burner and leave no social media footprints for him to trace. He didn't know anyone in Oak Bluffs. Even if he went to Bakari to try and pump info, she knew Bakari would keep his mouth shut for her sake even though N'Jobu was his boy. To be extra safe, she didn't even tell Bakari where she was.

She kept a tight leash on Erik, forbidding him to try and call his father. She even lied saying he was in Wakanda for longer hoping her son wouldn't try to sneak a cell call from anyone's phone. It worked for a while. They took no computers with them, so he couldn't jump online without her knowing it. She told her friend Ayanna that Erik was not allowed to use any computer because he was on punishment. She gave no explanation of what he had done to be grounded from the internet.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Erik stood in front of her, his eyes sullen.

"I asked you a question."

He shrugged.

"What did I tell you about shrugging at people as an answer—"

He stalked past her and headed for Ayanna's home.

She refused to get angry with him even though he was pissing her off. She followed behind Erik as they moved from beach sand to pavement. A tiny breeze ruffled the crinkled curls of Erik's 'fro.

Ayanna's house smelled of savory soup and fresh bread.

"There he is," Ayanna said.

Dr. Ayanna Youngblood had been a balm in Gilead for Califia right before she reunited with N'Jobu so many years ago. Staying in Oak Bluffs, hooking up with childhood cohorts Cedric and Albert had been a trip and a half. A lifetime ago.

Erik's face stared at the stove and Califia knew he was famished. Ayanna was a fabulous cook, and Erik was filling up on her East Coast specialties. Erik washed his hands at the kitchen sink and sat down at the small kitchen table that was decorated as if they were about to have a high tea.

"Sit, sit Califia," Ayanna said.

Fresh sirloin steak soup was ladled into their bowls, and slices of cranberry bread were slathered with fresh creamy butter on their plates. Erik spent no time talking, and Califia felt happy to see her boy chow down well. Ayanna watched him and her eyes strayed to look at Califia too. The woman could see the tension between Erik and Califia.

"Good day today at the beach, Erik?" Ayanna asked.

"Yes."

"See anything exciting?"

"Not really. It was just peaceful," he said.

Erik cut his eyes at Califia, but she ignored it, happy that he was speaking.

"This soup is delicious…everything has been so good Ayanna. Thank you for spoiling us," Califia said.

"I'll keep making good food for as long as you stay."

Erik stared at Ayanna when she said that. His eyes turned and glared at Califia.

"I want to talk to Baba."

Califia scooped up chunks of steak on her spoon. Ayanna's eyes fell on Califia too.

"I said I want to speak to my father."

She watched her son's face and the anger she saw there made her shiver. He looked so much like N'Jobu when he was mad.

"We can talk about that later—"

"I want to talk about it now!"

Erik pounded his left hand on the table.

"Raising your voice at me? Being this disrespectful-!"

Erik leaped up from his seat and stormed out of the house. Califia put down her spoon and stood up.

"Let him be," Ayanna said.

"He gets worse every day—"

"Why won't you let him talk to his father?"

"We are having some…problems and I need time away from him."

"Why does it feel like you've run off with Erik?"

"Ayanna…please. I'm trying to get my head together. Work some things out."

"Whatever issues you have with Joseph shouldn't keep him from his son. That child misses his father. You'll push Erik away from you further if you keep hiding here."

"I'm not hiding—"

"Yes, you are. Every time the house phone rings you jump. You check your cell every hour on the hour. You watch your son's every move. Did Joseph…did he abuse you?"

"No…no it's nothing like that. We just have some fundamental differences in how we are living—"

"You don't have to sell me a snow job, Cali. I'm your friend."

Califia tried to convey the truth without telling the truth.

"JoJo is planning to uproot us from Oakland and I'm not down for that. I vacillate between wanting to talk to him and not wanting to. I miss him, and then I get mad about some things, and then I shut down. It comes and goes."

Ayanna stared at her face for a long time. She ate a bit of her soup but didn't challenge Califia for more information.

"You are hurting him."

Califia felt her eyes water.

"Excuse me…"

She put her dishes and Erik's in the sink and left the kitchen. Walking outside she let the cool breezes flow over her as she tried to get her mind to stop racing. She felt confused and a sense of disorientation. Deep down she knew it was wrong to hide Erik from N'Jobu. But she was also afraid of him too. Even with her long history with N'Jobu and the trust she had with him, discovering the entire truth of his world made her anxiety spiral. Right at that moment, she felt lost. The anger toward N'Jobu's choices still simmered. She didn't know how to fix them. Going back just seemed too scary. Uncertain. N'Jobu came from people who were like Gods. How could a mere mortal like her stand against him if he made decisions that she was against?

She walked back to the beach and didn't find Erik there. A bit of panic set in until she saw him riding Ayanna's beach cruiser. The bike was so big, but he handled it, rolling without pedaling.

A car horn caught her attention.

"Cedric?"

Cedric pulled over in a silver sedan. Two children sat in the back seat.

"Hey, a little bird told me you were out here," Cedric said.

She gave Cedric a weak smile and he frowned a bit.

"Is it a bad time to visit? I heard you had Erik with you and thought maybe we could go to a movie. The kids are all crazy about that new Disney movie. We could catch the next show in an hour."

Califia glanced over at Erik.

He rolled the bike her way and stopped when he saw Cedric's face.

"Hey young man!"

"Hi," Erik said.

"I was just asking your Mom if you would like to join me and my kids for a movie. Popcorn, soda, candy, all the works."

It would be a nice distraction.

But Erik's face hadn't warmed up, and Califia was afraid that he would act out just to get under her skin.

"Okay," he said.

She couldn't hide the grin on her face.

###

N'Jobu stood behind his brother as he waited for the procession of Ramonda's family to make the wedding prance in front of the Udaku Clan. The tiny buzz of drones flew around them as the televised event was presented to the entire nation.

T'Chaka stood like the proud King he was as he waited for his formidable bride to make her appearance. And when she did…Holy Bast. Even N'Jobu felt air rush out of his mouth when the Nkoli Clan stepped into the Royal Hall of the Ancestors. The family moved in tandem to the rhythm of their family song that was sung by their family griot, an older woman whose sweet voice echoed throughout the hall telling the world why Ramonda and her people were worthy of this union. Shoulders hips and feet danced the steps of their Clan as they moved closer to T'Chaka. All eyes were on the radiant figure in the back, Lady Ramonda Nikoli who was dripping with jewels, the thick locs of her hair swept back in a dramatic flourish with diamonds and amethysts braided into her tresses. Her dress was a soft cloud of purple and mauves and her face was…

N'Jobu turned away from looking directly at Ramonda in case any of the drones caught an improper facial expression. In Oakland parlance, Ramonda was a bad bitch. His brother might have met his match and then some.

The Udaku family griot was N'Jobu's cousin Didah, the youngest griot to facilitate a wedding in their lifetime. Didah held a large wooden staff and challenged The Nikoli griot in a call and response song battle that thrilled everyone present.

N'Jobu leaned into his brother and whispered, "Do not mess this up."

T'Chaka was waiting for his cue to sing the traditional call and response of the man to his future wife. Ramonda clearly was ready to do her part.

Their parents sat down next to them watching the entire ceremony. Umama had such pride on her face. T'Chaka was finally getting his family. She would probably have more grandchildren soon to keep her busy. N'Jobu glanced down at T'Challa who held the traditional red silk binding rope that he was charged with tying onto his father and new mother. He had practiced on N'Jobu and W'Kabi so many times to make sure he got it right. Draped in royal purple robes that matched his father's, N'Jobu could feel the excitement bubbling off his nephew. As always, he thought of his own son and wondered what Erik was doing at that moment. Practicing on his berimbau or sparring with his mother? Video games? Writing in his journal? Working on some new robot? Slumber party with Walter? Reading a new graphic novel? Sleeping? Wondering about the fantastic world he had stumbled across in his father's beads?

N'Jobu thought of Califia. Was her anger still burning in her heart? Would she forgive him and let him come home and accept the changes that would be coming for them? He missed her terribly. Missed his boy.

Didah raised her arm up toward T'Chaka as he walked down to meet Ramonda before the royal court. T'Challa walked with him, his grip on the red silk cord tight. Didah placed T'Chaka and Ramonda's hands together and they all watched T'Challa do the proper tie to bind them all as a family.

Regality was made for Ramonda and N'Jobu could see all the admiration for her from all the faces in the room. It was a good match. Umama had done well. Ramonda's eyes glanced at N'Jobu for a moment, and he gave her a slow nod. They were sister and brother now. Whatever she may have felt for him was dead.

The grin on T'Chaka's face made their father laugh.

"Look at him my love…if he smiles any harder his face will split int two!"

Umama slapped their father's hand but he clasped her fingers in hers and kissed her cheek which brought excited oohs and ahhs from the crowd who caught it. A priestess officiated the vows before the palace guests, and in a blink of an eye, T'Chaka, Ramonda, and T'Challa were rocking their shoulders as the people sang to them, blessing their union. N'Jobu sang with great feeling but his heart and mind were still back in Oakland.

When he was free to have a moment to himself before the reception, he tried calling Califia and Erik. No answer.

The nation of Wakanda witnessed the union of two families. N'Jobu harbored the fear of disunion in his own family.

"Uncle!"

T'Challa grabbed N'Jobu's hand when he arrived at the reception and dragged him to meet his new relatives. New cousins his own age. W'Kabi walked with them and sneaked glances at N'Jobu. He was fascinated with N'Jobu's suit of arms. As part of the wedding ceremony, T'Chaka asked that N'Jobu wear his military uniform to reflect the power of the Udaku family. His fits were formal military wear, and W'Kabi admired the uniform.

"W'Kabi, you seem to like what I have on."

"Yes, Your Highness. I want to wear a uniform like that one day."

His big eyes were enthralled that N'Jobu was speaking to him with informal words again.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you will follow in your father's footsteps, eh?"

The boy nodded until T'Challa grabbed his hand and pulled him into play with the Nikoli children. His nephew now had more children his age to play with. If Ramonda and T'Chaka had a child, they would be too young for T'Challa to pal around with. It was good to see his family circle expand. Whenever N'Jobu came home, T'Challa was under his feet every second of the day.

Lonely.

The boy was lonely.

It broke N'Jobu's heart. Things could be so different if Erik were there. They could—

He stopped himself. The path he was on was beyond that scenario. That fantasy.

Poor sheltered T'Challa. Stuck in a palace and groomed to take it one day, but so isolated. Even with W'Kabi living within the palace part-time wasn't enough to make the boy feel different. Their Uncle/Nephew talks consisted of questions about the outside world, but also time spent playing games one-on-one. T'Chaka had become a better father over the years, but there was still something lacking in their bond that made T'Challa look elsewhere for it. And that elsewhere was always N'Jobu. The emails and photos he received from his nephew on a secret chat link were constant. And now that the boy had reached full puberty, questions about girls and body parts were more frequent.

Perhaps T'Chaka had been so busy with Ramonda that he was missing the cues from his son. N'Jobu marveled at how conservative his brother was with T'Challa in all things having to do with relationships and bodily functions. Whereas Erik was never sheltered from sexuality or open talk about what happened behind closed doors (or not so closed doors), T'Chaka seemed embarrassed whenever T'Challa approached him about it.

If T'Challa caught T'Chaka kissing Ramonda, the King acted like it was a shameful thing to see. Erik had seen N'Jobu tongue his mother down so much, he was bored with it and found it corny.

It was just odd to N'Jobu that two brothers raised in the same palace could have such different ways of teaching their sons about becoming men sexually. They weren't raised like that and N'Jobu couldn't figure out why T'Chaka was that way now.

N'Jobu grabbed a glass of wine that drifted by on a floating platter that tracked the walls of the room. W'Kabi's father Tankiso made his way over N'Jobu. They stood a discreet distance from the crowd of onlookers.

"Your Highness. Any word on when we shall act?"

N'Jobu nodded.

"Klaue will inform me of his movements. You will know then," he said.

"Baba!"

W'Kabi saw his father and ran over to hug him.

"Your son was admiring my uniform. Although I think your own is much smarter than mine," N'Jobu said.

W'Kabi puffed up his chest with pride.

"W'Kabi, I think you should grow into the uniform of your father. He is an important man. Without him, my brother could not run the nation properly."

The boy's eyes were wide with adoring admiration.

Ululations rang out as dancing began in the coronation hall. Ramonda now wore the isicholo of a Queen, and she took on that new title with a flourish the moment it was placed on her head by Zinzi. Her shoulders seemed more thrown back. She clasped her hands in front her just like his mother did. There was a new haughtiness about her as she addressed people. She was made for this.

N'Jobu watched Ramonda dance with T'Challa. She loved the boy dearly. Spoiled him much to T'Chaka's chagrin. N'Jobu was glad of that. She twirled his nephew's hand and they promenaded down a line dance together. T'Challa was all smiles. Having lost his mother at birth, the maternal love Ramonda gave T'Challa made N'Jobu happy. The female power Ramonda exuded was exactly what the boy needed. The balance of a woman with great confidence and intelligence united with his father.

As the night grew longer and more celebrating commenced, N'Jobu took his leave.

"Prince N'Jobu. Where are you going? You haven't danced with me yet."

Ramonda's sharp eyes watched him.

Other eyes watched them as well.

Things were different now.

N'Jobu's eyes darted about and they landed on Zinzi for a split second. Zinzi cut her eyes at Ramonda.

"My Queen," N'Jobu said with a slight bow.

Ramonda was now above him in status. He couldn't refuse her without causing a scene. He didn't want to dance. He wanted to retire to his quarters and call his woman.

T'Challa ran up and pushed him toward Ramonda and the guests laughed. N'Jobu took Ramonda's hand and led her to the grand ballroom floor.

"So now we are truly family at last," Ramonda whispered.

N'Jobu kept his hands on her limp and polite. The orchestra played a traditional march that required very little movement.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very. My life has become truly richer. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful son. And a brooding brother."

Her eyes latched onto his.

"Come home. Take your place by his side."

He shook his head and looked over at his brother and nephew watching the spectacle of the reception.

"Take care of them. For me. And my parents. They have been so alone together that it is hard for them to connect to others. My brother needs you, but my nephew needs you the most. Be an extraordinary mother for him. Promise me that."

Her eyes regarded him with concern.

"I will raise T'Challa to be a good man—"

"Like his father—"

"And you. He loves you so much, Prince N'Jobu."

N'Jobu turned his head. A tear escaped his eye. Ramonda saw it. She hugged him tight, causing them to stop dancing.

N'Jobu broke away from her and nearly ran to his suite.

###

Panic didn't set in for N'Jobu until Califia became evasive about where she was and when she was coming back in her text messages.

Up until the moment he touched back down on American soil, N'Jobu had been under the impression that he and Califia could work things out since she and Erik now knew about the real Wakanda.

They often traveled out of state when he was overseas, and he figured she would travel a lot to be around family and friends while they worked through their rough patch. It wasn't until six weeks had passed, the month he was gone and the two weeks he was back, that N'Jobu suspected that something was wrong. Califia had taken Erik out of school for far longer than his Spring Break.

The shock of it knocked him for a loop. None of her friends or family, including Bakari could tell them where they were. All his calls to her went to voicemail. He couldn't track them at all, not even Erik's cell. His only guess was that she had to be on the East Coast. Nana Jean had called relatives in Atlanta for him, and that woman never lied about anything. She was upset and Dante wanted answers as to why his daughter was avoiding her man.

Being in Oakland was tense. He leaned on James for a lot of support. The man was practically living with N'Jobu in his apartment. With Klaue ready to act, N'Jobu did not need this family crisis looming over him. He needed Califia and Erik with him in case he had to move out fast. He needed to set the world for them and get them on board. Once he had the vibranium, the planet would tilt on a new axis.

He bought a plane ticket to D.C.

The only way to get answers was to confront his friend in person.

One thing Bakari could never do was lie to N'Jobu in his face.

The cab ride was slow and hot and by the time he arrived at Bakari and Shavonnes's house, N'Jobu knew there were two things that had to happen. Bakari telling him where his family was willingly. Or Bakari telling him with the use of force.

Bakari's new house was located in a D.C. suburb. They were doing well. Shavonne's lobbying gig and Bakari's law career kept them comfortable in the upper class. Their house was solid rich brick with a cultivated yard and two fancy cars in the driveway.

He knocked on the door.

"N'Jobu!"

Shavonne's face showed sincere surprise and joy at seeing him. She hugged him tight and pulled him inside their home.

"Yo man! What are you doing here!"

Bakari ran down the stairs and practically jumped in N'Jobu's arms. Both their faces showed no trace of concern seeing him there.

"I need to talk to you," N'Jobu said.

The serious tone in his voice didn't crack any façade in Bakari's expression.

"What's going on? Cali and Erik with you?"

"No. I don't know where they are."

"What?" Shavonne said pulling on N'Jobu's arm.

"I haven't heard from or seen them in weeks. I thought maybe they came here and you were keeping their stay a secret."

Bakari's face stayed open. N'Jobu detected no bullshit from him.

"Damn man. I didn't know…I thought…let's go in the den. Shavonne, babe, could you bring us some beers?"

Shavonne took N'Jobu's jacket and grabbed the duffle bag he carried.

Following Bakari into the den, N'Jobu kept his guard up.

"Sit down," Bakari said.

He turned off the giant wall screen that had been playing a baseball game. N'Jobu clasped his hands together and tried to keep his voice steady.

"I have to find them—"

"Y'all been having problems like that, man? Cali ain't the type to run off from a fight…I mean…what exactly is going on with you two?"

"I just…we have some fundamental differences with our home life right now and we haven't been able to come together."

Shavonne handed them cans of beer and sat next to Bakari.

"I just can't believe she'd just take Erik and not tell you anything," Bakari said.

N'Jobu opened his beer and drank.

"What is the problem, N'Jobu?" Shavonne asked.

"We have some cultural differences and we're butting heads—"

"Cultural differences? Nigga, you act more American than me," Bakari blurted.

"It involves Erik and how we're raising him…"

N'Jobu left it at that. They both seemed to believe him, especially when he mentioned Erik.

"I've called everyone, her father and grandmother have too. You are the closest person to her. If she hasn't told you anything, I don't know where else to go."

"I put your bag in the guest room. Let's have dinner and then we can figure out something. Bakari?" Shavonne said. She looked at Bakari with a hopeful expression and N'Jobu latched onto that sense of hope.

"Sounds good," N'Jobu said.

He checked his phone wishing that Califia would reach out to him.

He had to find them.

Soon.

###

Califia felt such relief watching Erik laugh with Cedric's children as they ate ice cream and walked outside of the movie theater. The film was a success and Erik looked a lot different with a smile on his face.

They returned to Cedric's family cottage for a nightcap. It was within walking distance of Ayanna's house and the children went into a bedroom to watch a streaming service for the Disney channel. She and Cedric could hear an animated action flick going, and even though Erik was mentally ahead of most children, he still enjoyed watching animated cartoons. Cedric's son and daughter asked Erik questions and their excited voices bounced around as the movie went on. She could hear Erik explaining the different characters, and the more she heard, the more she knew they were watching something with robots or transformers.

Califia sat with Cedric on his couch and they talked about their lives in general and what they had been up to since their last run-in. They drank wine and Califia felt loose and good for once. They fell into easy banter and Cedric moved in closer to her as they knocked back another new bottle. Laughing about old times Califia was startled to see Erik watching them from behind the couch. His eyes were narrow and his lips were tightly pressed together.

"Hey baby, what's up, you guys okay back there?" she asked.

Erik's eyes drifted over to Cedric.

"I'm ready to go," he said.

"We'll go soon. I'm still talking with Cedric."

She saw her son's lips downturn into a scowl she didn't like.

"Can I just go? I can walk back on my own."

"I said we'll leave in a bit. Go on back there with the kids—"

"You want something to drink, Erik? I have soda and juice. I can bring you all some potato chips to snack on—"

"I just want to go. You can stay here with him if you want-"

"Outside!"

Califia jumped off the couch and gave Cedric an apologetic look. She stormed out onto the small porch and Erik sauntered out with his lips poked out and his eyes challenging her.

 _This Lil nigga…_

"I've let that mouth of yours slide for the last few days, but now it's going to stop. When I tell you to do something, you do it."

His eyes didn't back down from hers and at that moment, he was more like her than anyone else.

"I'm sick of your behavior—"

"I'm sick of being here," he said. Those fucking eyes of his. N'Jobu all the way.

"I don't care!"

His lip trembled when she shouted at him, and she saw his eyes well up.

"Erik…Erik…!"

He ran from her and she followed him. He didn't head for Ayanna's but the beach instead. Against a bloodred sunset, Califia chased after her son as he ran toward the sand and headed for the water.

"Erik! Stop!"

He was barely in the water before she grabbed for his arm and yanked him back to the sand. She spun him around to face her and he tried to pry her hands off of him. She couldn't believe how ferocious he was, like a cat gone berserk. When he scratched her hard, she let go and watched him take on a fighting stance. The fuck?

She circled him carefully. His chest heaved and his body shook with adrenalin.

Califia rolled her neck and jumped up twice before kicking her leg out toward him.

"Let's go," she said as her body swayed low.

He was wound up too tight and so was she. It was best to fight it out in a safe way for them.

The look on his face was one of surprise. He backed up from her.

"Nah…don't stop now. You got fire in your belly. Let's work it out. You're mad at me. Upset with what I'm doing…"

Her hands moved forward and back and she inched in closer to him. His eyes glanced down at her feet. He knew she was deadly with them if he didn't watch out. He'd had his share of knockdowns from her speed when they played in the past. She needed him to play with her. Work through his anger with her.

"Come for me, JaJa. You don't want to talk to me with a respectful mouth, then you can talk with your hands. That's what you really want, right?"

"No. I just want Baba."

"Baba is still traveling—"

"You're lying. I can see it in your face, Mom."

"I'm not ready for us to go back home."

"Why not? What did Baba do that was so bad?"

"I'm just trying to figure what is best for us."

"All of us?"

Califia stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"You and me, JaJa. Just you and me."

"You want to divorce my father?"

"I didn't say that."

"Can't you figure out stuff back home with him? He'll be worried…he'll be scared…"

Califia closed her eyes.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Of Baba?"

She nodded her head and Erik walked up to her and hugged her waist.

"Why Mom?"

"Your father is not the man…I don't know who he really is Erik. His home…Wakanda. All of it scares me. "

"He's Baba. My father. Your husband."

"He's more than that."

"I know. He loves us, Mom. You shouldn't be scared of his home. Or him. He comes from an awesome place and we could go there…"

She stroked Erik's hair.

"I need more time away, okay? I'll figure out what to do—"

"No!"

Erik pushed away from her and she saw his hands were balled into fists.

"Let's go back to Cedric's. Let me finish talking to him and you hang out with his kids, and then tomorrow we'll talk about going home. Okay? I just need tonight to talk with my friend and then—"

"He doesn't look at you like a friend Mom!"

"JaJa-"

"He's not your friend. Not how you want him to be—"

"JaJa…baby…please just let me talk with him and then we can go?"

Her son's eyes were straight fire. He kicked a bit of sand, but then he looked at her.

"Okay."

"I promise we'll leave soon."

She reached out a hand to him and Erik took it. She squeezed it tight as they walked back to the cottage together.

"Things okay?" Cedric asked once they made it back.

Califia nodded with as much confidence as she could muster. Erik stood next to her glaring at Cedric.

"I have chips," Cedric said holding out a large bowl of Doritos.

Erik glanced at Califia then grabbed the bowl and took it back into the bedroom with the children.

"Is…?"

"We are struggling. But it'll be okay. You know, pre-teen shit. Get ready for it."

They sat back down on the couch and drank more wine.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Hell no. I want to talk about Albert. What has he been up to?"

"Get some more wine because it's a doozy," Cedric joked.

Califia listened for the children. They were quiet but a new movie was on.

"Alright, tell me everything," she said.

###

N'Jobu stacked dishes in the dishwasher of Bakari's kitchen then stretched his back. The meal of corned beef and fried cabbage was good and he felt better being around his dear friends. He pondered going for a jog and listening to music to distract himself when his cell rang. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Baba?"

"Erik!"

N'Jobu lowered his voice and headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Bakari and Shavonne were watching another ball game in the den.

"Son, where are you?"

N'Jobu's phone chirped and he saw an address pop up that Erik sent him.

"Hold on, don't hang up!"

He traced the address through his phone.

Martha's Vineyard.

"Is your mother there with you?"

"Yes. We've been here for two weeks. She won't let me talk to you. Why Baba? I don't know what's going on—"

"JaJa, don't let her know you talked to me. I'm going to fly out there and get you."

"I'm using her friend's phone. I took it from his jacket—"

"Who is this friend?"

"Mr. Cedric…"

N'Jobu couldn't believe it. She took their son to another man's home?

"I have to put the phone back, Baba—"

"The address you sent me. Is this where you are at right now?"

"No."

"Will you be going back to that address?"

"Yes. Mom is talking to him in the living room. I'm watching another movie with his kids. I'm in the bathroom right now. I have to go back."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry, Baba. I don't want to stay here anymore. Mom says she's scared of you…"

N'Jobu could hear Erik getting worked up.

"Calm down, son. Everything will be fine. I'm going to hang up now. Remember, don't say anything to your Mom. I don't want her to leave with you if she knows I'm coming. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Put the phone back and go watch the movie—"

"Baba?"

"Yes, my son?"

"I miss you…and I love you…bye!"

N'Jobu held his phone to his chest and breathed in deep. They were fine. Safe.

But why would Califia be scared of him?

N'Jobu grabbed his duffle bag from the guest bed and ran down the stairs.

"Erik just called me. They are in Martha's Vineyard—"

Bakari snapped his fingers.

"Oak Bluffs. She's probably at—"

"Ayanna's," Shavonne finished for him.

"Ayanna?"

"Dr. Ayanna Youngblood. An old family friend," Bakari said.

"Don't call her. I'm going to fly out and get them. Erik sounded worried."

Bakari took out his phone.

"This is Ayanna's number and address—"

"Erik gave me the address."

"Why is he calling you and not Califia?"

"I don't know."

"I'll give you a ride to the airport," Bakari said grabbing his keys and kissing Shavonne on her cheek.

"Thanks."

"I should come with you—"

"No. It'll be fine—"

"What the fuck is going on with y'all? Shit don't sound on the up and up."

"I'll have her call you when I get there."

"Work this shit out. Y'all have a son who needs you. Put that boy first."

"We will."

###

Califia woke up with a hangover so bad it took her two hours just to move her head from her pillow to check the time on her cell sitting on the nightstand. Erik was curled up on her belly, his head pressing down on her bladder.

"Jaja, move over. I need to pee."

She stumbled out of bed and it took her a few bumps into a dresser and hallway table and an oddly placed sculpture to realize she was not in Ayanna's house but still in Cedric's.

She could smell bacon and eggs cooking and heard a video game being played on the wall screen in the living room. Barely making it to the bathroom, Califia voided her bladder and then stared at her face in the bathroom mirror. Rough. Who beat up her face in the middle of the night? Oh, yeah…two bottles of expensive wine.

"Hey, Cali."

Cedric poked his head out of the kitchen.

"We stayed here? I thought we walked back to the house?"

"You started to, but you were in no shape and neither was I to drive you. I just put you and Erik in my room."

"Thanks. My head is ringing."

"Wake Erik and come eat."

Califia moved sloth-like into Cedric's bedroom and shook Erik.

"JaJa. C'mon, wake up. Cedric cooked us breakfast."

Erik rolled over and stretched his legs.

"Get up," she said while throwing herself back on the bed.

Erik crawled off the bed and she heard him go into the bathroom. Her cell phone buzzed on the nightstand but she ignored it.

Erik walked out of the bedroom and put on his shoes.

"Let's go, Mom."

"Eat first," Califia mumbled as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"You promised we would go back to Ayanna's."

Her cell buzzed again.

"We will…"

Erik stalked out of the bedroom and Califia reached for her phone as she dragged herself off the bed again. Staring at her burner phone she saw Ayanna's number. She followed Erik out of the room as Cedric's children ran into the kitchen to find seats at the dining table. She swiped her phone and stared at Cedric's face as he took in her hungover appearance.

"Ayanna…"

Movement on the porch caught Califia's attention. She could see a large shadow looming behind the frosted glass in the door window.

"Califia, Erik's father…"

The knock on the front door made Califia's blood freeze. Her eyes sought out Erik and he was already running to the front door when he saw the shape in the window.

"JaJa…wait!"

Erik flung the door open and Califia felt her stomach drop when she saw N'Jobu standing there. His eyes fell upon Erik as their son ran and jumped into his arms.

"Baba!"

Erik's voice was a shrill cry and Califia felt all the pain and anguish she had caused her son by keeping him away from his father. She felt ashamed and even more frightened when N'Jobu's eyes captured hers. The smile on his face he had for his son seemed cold when it turned on her.

N'Jobu gripped Erik tight, their son's legs wrapped around his waist tight.

Cedric watched N'Jobu and Erik, and his eyes sought hers with confusion.

"I'm here," N'Jobu said rocking Erik who began to cry so hard that Califia felt her heart weaken. What had she done?

"I'm taking him," N'Jobu said.

He comforted Erik as best he could.

"Why is Erik crying Daddy?"

Cedric's daughter Rebecca leaned against him as she stared at Erik on N'Jobu.

"Go back in the kitchen, Sweetheart," Cedric said.

"I have his things from Ayanna's, we're flying out—"

"N'Jobu wait—"

"Califia?"

Ayanna was still on the phone.

"I'm here—"

"Is he there?"

"Yes."

"I didn't tell him—"

"I know. I have to go."

She swiped her phone and tucked it in the loose jeans she still had on from the night before.

"We're leaving."

The finality of his voice forced Califia to move.

Erik dropped down from his father's arms and N'Jobu grabbed his hand and took him out of the house.

"Let me explain!"

She jumped in front him trying to keep Erik in sight.

"What is there to explain? You took our son clear across the country, told me nothing of your plans, and I find you in the home of an ex? My son calls me terrified because he doesn't understand what you are doing? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Where are you taking him?"

"Away from you! We're flying back to Oakland."

Her stomach lurched. He could be lying. He could take her son to another world if he wanted. Her fears were manifesting right before her.

"Get out of my way."

His eyes were hot dark coals glaring at her.

"You called him Erik?"

She did her best to keep from crying, but she felt the leaking in her eyes.

"I used Mr. Cedric's phone when you were with him."

N'Jobu's head tilted and Califia held her hands up.

"We were talking, N'Jobu. The kids were in the next room watching a movie and we were talking in the living room—"

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing. Move out of my way."

"I'm coming with you—"

N'Jobu opened a rental car door and put Erik into the front passenger seat.

"I need to get my stuff from Ayanna's….N'Jobu…stop! Let me get my things—"

"I'm going on the ferry now and then the airport. Find your own way."

"Wait! N'Jobu, dammit…just wait a minute!"

She could see Erik crying in the passenger seat as he watched them argue.

"Erik, get out of the car!"

She slapped her hand on the hood.

"I have no idea of what is going through that thick head of yours, Califia. You should've talked to me. You had no right to just take him like this!"

"You can't take him either—"

"Watch me!"

N'Jobu jumped into the driver seat and started the car.

"Erik!"

Her son cradled his face in his hands.

N'Jobu backed the car out and Califia ran as fast as she could to Ayanna's house.

"I need a ride to the ferry. He's leaving with Erik. I have to be on that ferry with him!"

Ayanna watched her run around and pack her things in a whirling ball of confusion and angst.

"What airline is he taking?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's just get to the ferry first."

Within minutes she had her luggage together.

"He just came here asking for you and I told him I didn't know where you were. He asked for Erik's things…and…I just gave them to him. He had this way about him and I just did what he wanted—"

"It's okay, Ayanna."

The drive there was erratic and when they reached the ferry, Califia saw that she had missed the launch. The next ferry wasn't leaving for another hour. She stood on the pier and watched the boat Erik and N'Jobu were on. They had a head start and she had no idea where they were headed.

She tried calling N'Jobu's number on her burner, but he wouldn't answer. She dug into her suitcase and brought out her regular cell and put it back together. It took some time to charge it using Ayanna's car charger as they waited for the next ferry.

Calling him again she was shocked but happy that he picked up.

"N'Jobu…N'Jobu…"

Her voice sounded so weak.

"We'll be flying on a Delta flight to Oakland. I'll text you the flight details—"

"Wait for me—"

"No. Erik is going to stay with me until you get your shit together."

He hung up.

The salt of the sea, the soft breeze of the wind, and the touch of sunlight on her face were the last things she remembered before she buried her face in Ayanna's neck and bawled like a baby.

She had lost her man and her child.


	26. Chapter 26

" _ **I do it cause he real with me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I do cause he still with me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I do cause I should**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I do cause your good for me, good for me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I do it cause I trust (ya)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I do it cause I must**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm doin it for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I do it cause I'm grateful... willing and able**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I do it for you cause you do it for me…"**_

 _ **Algebra Blessett**_ **—"U Do It For Me"**

N'Jobu peeked down from his window to watch Erik play ball on the court near his apartment. A handful of boys and girls his age ran around the court shouting and laughing. Erik made a mad dash and took it to the hoop, his lay-up smooth.

Two weeks.

For two weeks his son had been living with him on that side of town away from his mother. Erik spoke to Califia every night before bed on face chat, and N'Jobu took him to school like normal and picked him up afterward. He spent the last two Sundays with his grandfather and great-grandmother and N'Jobu turned a blind eye when Califia joined them to have dinner before he picked his boy back up after she had left.

"Could I have another cup?"

"Huh?"

N'Jobu turned away from the window.

His neighbor Sheila held out her coffee mug to him.

"Another espresso?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

Sheila's smile was warm and it made N'Jobu feel very hospitable. Her son had been a good friend for Erik while he stayed at the apartment, and Sheila herself had helped N'Jobu out a few times by watching Erik when he needed to make runs at night to meet with the twins or James.

N'Jobu fired up his new Keurig and made himself a cappuccino first. He found himself making it the way Califia liked it and he shook his head as Sheila's fresh espresso poured into her mug.

"Here you go," he said sitting adjacent to her on his side chair.

"The boys are fine?"

"Yeah, they'll play ball all night if we let them," he said sipping his drink.

Sheila glanced at her cell phone and her whole demeanor changed.

"What?" N'Jobu asked changing the channel on his new wall screen.

"My son's father. He's not going to be able to see him this weekend…typical…"

"I thought you two were close to reconciling normal visits."

"Not even. There are too many things he won't change about himself, and I can't force him to stop being so rigid with Dion. How are you and Erik's Mom? He's staying here a lot now."

Sheila was under the impression that N'Jobu was in a long-term separation. A lot of the apartment dwellers N'Jobu knew for a few years on his floor moved out once the rents were raised, so he was able to re-invent himself as a divorcee.

"Califia and I are…making due I guess. It's better than it was."

There was some truth to that. Some.

N'Jobu was still lowkey angry with her. He didn't know how much until he was on the plane with Erik heading back to Oakland. He tried pumping Erik for details about what went on between Califia and Cedric, but his son could only tell him about how he felt being around the man. N'Jobu had begun to suspect over the years that Erik might be a true empath…an enhanced human. Perhaps his genes mixed with Califia's had created a child that would need more protection the older he became. The boy just picked up facts about people just by watching and being near them with such frightening accuracy that he was surprised they hadn't made the connection much sooner. It was beyond being a sensitive person.

His son knew true human intention by just being near people.

N'Jobu didn't know if Erik himself was aware of what he could do, but he didn't want to pursue the matter unless his son began to have issues with it. Thus far, it only came up when he was stressed about them.

Sheila stood and went to his window pushing back the hanging blinders.

N'Jobu finished his drink and went to the kitchen to put his cup away. Sheila walked in after him and placed her cup in his sink.

"Think the boys could go for pizza tonight?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Pizza sauce pumps through their veins instead of blood."

Sheila touched his arm.

"I'll order in and keep Erik with me for a few hours. You look like you could use a break and some rest. Wrestling is on tonight so the kids will be excited."

"Erik's at your house all the time—"

"Not a problem. We enjoy his company."

Sheila's eyes lingered on his.

"Are you okay, Joseph?"

"Yeah."

"Send Erik over when they come up, pizza should be here within the hour."

He walked her to the door and watched her saunter to her unit. The scent of her perfume lingered in his apartment. Such a feminine odor. He missed that. He missed the sweet aromas back at the townhouse when Califia stepped out of a shower after washing her hair or taking a long relaxing soak in the tub. She liked to mix aromatic oils and burn them throughout their home. Those smells opened him up. Made him feel warm and loved. He missed the touch of her hand on him. He had difficulty getting past the anger though. The hurt feelings. It was all ego. The thought that she had the audacity to keep his son away from him. His blood. His baby boy. The third heir to the throne of Wakanda. He could barely speak to her when she arrived back in the city begging him to come home with Erik. Even Erik had a hard time articulating the discomfort he felt with her, the sense of anxiety he had for telling on her. He was worried sick that she would hate him for snitching on her. Too many complex emotions went through him and N'Jobu thought it best that his son should stay with him until the boy was ready to be with her again. N'Jobu still needed to get past his own shit before he could confront Califia again. He wanted to put Erik's well-being first.

He stopped getting the desperate calls and texts from Califia once she knew for sure Erik was safely back in Oakland. The weekend visits helped, and Nana Jean along with Dante kept the connections tight.

His woman had hurt him to his core and his pride made him punish her by taking Erik away from Oak Bluffs without her.

In a week, he would see her and her family for Neveah's birthday at the roller rink they went to for years with family and friends. Skating was something the Stevens Clan did for fun and family celebrations. Erik was looking forward to being with his cousins, Aunts, and Uncles. N'Jobu was looking forward to letting go of the discomfort in his heart. Despite his residual anger, he wanted to see Califia, and it was best to see her in the open with family around. He had no idea how he would act around her, but he was ready to try working his way back to her. And telling her all of his plans. Plans that had been in motion since he returned back to her all those years ago.

###

Califia cartwheeled around her father as he eased into a relaxed swaying motion with his arms and legs. Working out with him every evening helped keep her clear and focused on healing her mind and spirit.

It had been a horrible time for her being back home. The arguments over the phone with N'Jobu. The misgivings Erik seemed to have about her by keeping him away from his father. The distrust she felt she had created in him toward her. She knew she had not been mentally well during that time. Dr. Davis suggested she see a new therapist that specialized in EMDR techniques and also massage touch therapy. It helped her out a lot and she also began to use meds for her anxiety, something she avoided for years.

Running away from the shock of N'Jobu's country, running away from the still lingering PTSD of Lia's death…Califia needed more help than she realized. She was scared. Taking meds and having to seek out different treatments made her concerned that N'Jobu and Erik would view her as unfit to be with them any time soon. She didn't want to be seen by anyone in her family as an incompetent parent or wife.

Physically, her body felt strong and powerful, and she maneuvered around her father easily, working up a heavy sweat once she went all out flipping around the studio and pushing her limbs to work harder and faster. Staying out of the empty townhouse all day allowed her not to dwell on who wasn't there with her. She felt lost and unable to find her way back to her family. She felt ashamed.

The bell over the studio door jangled and Califia was surprised to see Erik walk in alone.

He stood by the entranceway wearing his favorite pair of jeans and a yellow sweatshirt with his school backpack slung around his shoulders. It was one in the afternoon. His hands fidgeted with the straps on his pack, and he chewed on his bottom lip.

Califia was cautious.

"Hey, baby…why aren't you in school?"

She stayed standing by her father, her eyes holding Erik's cautious gaze.

"Don't be mad. I ditched."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you."

Califia's stomach unclenched. She took a step forward. Ditched school. That meant N'Jobu didn't know he was there.

She felt nervous. Something she had never felt like before with her son. Her confidence was shot, but she held out her hands, and Erik dropped his backpack and ran to her. When his arms wrapped around her waist, she welcomed a sense of relief.

"Is everything okay? Is your father okay?"

"Baba's fine. I just miss you, Mom."

Califia pressed her chin on top of his head and rocked him in her arms.

"I missed you too."

Erik clung to her and held his head back to look up at her.

"Don't tell Baba I ditched. I won't do it again. I promise."

"You could've called me. I don't want you skipping classes. You have tests coming up, right?"

Califia glanced over at her father and he stood close to them, concern so clear in his eyes.

"I want us to come home," he said.

"Did something happen?"

He pressed his face back into her chest and shook his head vigorously, but she knew when he evaded eye contact, he was hiding something. She didn't push him. She was just so happy to see him.

Rubbing his back, she walked him over to the office alcove in the back of the studio. Dante followed them carrying a couple of drums to lock up in a storage closet.

"You eat lunch?" she asked.

He nodded and she sat at the desk chair staring at his face.

"You look good, baby. How is your Dad?"

"He's good."

Those eyes evading hers again. Califia tamped down the need to grab her cell and call N'Jobu right that second. Erik was coming to her out of a need that he wasn't ready to reveal to her yet. No sense pushing him until he was ready to talk.

"Want to work out a little bit?" Dante said playfully rubbing Erik's braids. They were freshly cornrowed, but not by her hand. Who did his hair?

Erik grinned at his grandfather and it made Califia feel good when he kicked off his sneakers and socks. Pulling off his sweatshirt, he followed Dante out into the middle of the studio. Her father reached to turn on the sound system letting the soothing sound of a lone berimbau fill the room.

Califia reached into her purse and pulled out her meds. Unscrewing the cap on her half-empty water bottle, she tapped her pills into her hand. Erik's eyes noticed her taking her meds and slipping the bottles back into her purse. He looked away and focused on Dante who dropped low to the ground to engage his grandson.

She watched them play, Erik's capoeira moves smooth against his Grandpop. Her cell vibrated.

N'Jobu.

She took her phone into the studio restroom.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Erik is with you?"

She didn't bother to ask how he knew.

"Yeah, he just walked in. He's playing with my father. He said he wanted to see me."

Silence.

Califia took a deep breath.

"He asked me not to tell you he was here. I can drop him off at your place when I take my father home later. I have two classes today—"

"He can stay with you."

"Is something wrong, N'Jobu? He seems distant and I feel like he wants to tell me something but he's scared to."

"I don't know what it could be. He hasn't said anything to me and things have been fine here."

"Are you sure? He just seemed unlike himself—"

"I will talk to him when you bring him back."

"He wouldn't ditch unless something was going on—"

"I'll talk to him, Califia."

N'Jobu's voice sounded calm. The slight tinge of concern when he asked about Erik, in the beginning, was gone.

"I'll feed him dinner before I bring him back, so it'll be about nine before we—"

"Don't worry about the time. Just call or text me when you are on your way, okay?"

"Okay. If he wants to leave earlier, I'll bring him sooner—"

"Califia…it's fine. I want him to see you. He wants to go back to you and I want him to. I just think he doesn't know how to tell me because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

Califia smiled.

"We should talk to him together," she suggested.

"I have a lot to talk to you about."

"This weekend then?"

"Okay. After Nevaeh's skate party?"

"Sure…yeah. That'll work."

She heard a noise in his background. A voice. Maybe his tv.

"Let me know when you are on your way."

He hung up.

Califia stood in the bathroom wondering so many things.

N'Jobu sounded pleasant. Open.

Erik sounded nervous. Closed off.

What was going on over there?

She walked back out into the studio as the space filled up with students for a class session.

Erik's eyes found hers and she caught a smile on his face as his grandfather tapped his forehead with his hands playfully.

She had her son with her. That's all that mattered for now.

###

Rolita and Califia's cousin Michelle linked arms as they rolled around on beat to the DJ mixing up the skating music. An old bop laid over a current track had everyone moving around the rink head bobbin'.

Califia let go of her family and shook her hips, curving her designer wheels with fancy footwork. Her father rocked ahead of her in his shades, a white handkerchief gripped in his fingers. He jumped out from a group of slow walkers on the floor doing a skate line dance just to join her around the rink.

"Do it babygirl!" Dante called out, smooth with his own stylish foot moves.

Aunties, old head uncles, and cousins rolled around and the birthday girl herself, Califia's Goddaughter Nevaeh grooved in front of her wearing a princess crown on her head.

"Get it Nevaeh!" Califia shouted, and Nevaeh flipped around to skate backward, her little narrow hips wiggling before she dropped down low on the ground to show off.

"Aye!" Junie said sweeping the girl up with his hands and twirling her around.

The Stevens family and extended family knew how to work a rink.

Califia pushed her cell phone deeper into the back pocket of her booty shorts. She reached down as she skated and adjusted the knee brace on her right leg. She had overexerted that leg during a class and needed support to be on the safe side.

Her Uncle Bernard snapped pictures as she flew past a divider, and she skated back around to pose. She pulled the black power pick from her 'fro and fuffed out her hair with one leg in the air. Her father grabbed her hips and snuck in some photo bomb shots with her. Another slow walk jam came on and Califia joined her father in the middle of the floor to line step.

"There he is!" Dante yelled.

Erik and Walter rolled over to them with a boy Califia didn't know well. Dion.

The wheels on Erik's custom skates were glowing green and red and his braids were gone replaced with a fluffy 'fro that rivaled her own. Her son jumped in front of her and showed off for all the girls and women already in step.

"Hey, get it! Get it! Get it!" Califia called out and her child flexed to put all the other skaters to shame. The boy was bad for real. Walter was just as good keeping up with Erik as the other boy tried to learn the steps with him.

Califia glanced over to the divider looking for N'Jobu. He had texted her to let her know they were caught in a little traffic picking up Walter.

She saw him watching them and she felt butterflies in her stomach seeing him again. His eyes were on her too and then he turned his head to talk to a woman who was next to him. He whispered something in her ear and she waved at the boy Dion. Rolita skated over to N'Jobu with Navaeh behind the divider giving him a hug. N'Jobu picked up Navaeh and kissed her cheek, introducing the woman with him to Rolita.

The slow walking broke up when the DJ dropped a banger and Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the flow of skaters circling the rink. Rolita joined them along with Junie and soon it was a cadre of family and friends doing practiced steps all together. Erik kept popping his black jersey with pride, the words "Sk8t Town Ballers" on it. Their whole family wore the same jerseys.

Califia ignored N'Jobu and focused on having fun with her son as he lead the pack.

"Go. Mom!" he called out, and Califia showed out a bit. She turned backward twisting her legs with fancy footwork as Erik grabbed her back pocket to join her. He kept up with her and she reached back to hold his hands as he supported her weight. Walter zoomed around and Califia reached out and grabbed his long swinging ponytail.

"Do the rock steady, y'all," Califia yelled.

The boys maneuvered beside her and they all sidestepped together inline skating, linking arms as they spun around backward keeping the beat to the music. Dion rolled in front of them and Califia released them to their fun. Walter and Erik held on to Dion as they guided him around and Califia skated near them, enjoying her son having fun with his friends. His cousins joined in and all Califia heard were laughs, jokes, and giggles among the children. Her father joined her and Califia skated with Dante for a long time until he set his sights on Junie and some other relatives.

Erik rejoined her and they held arms and rolled around for two more songs until they broke off together and rolled over to N'Jobu.

"Hey," she said.

She felt shy in front of him. His eyes took in her hair and her face and there was a warmth there and she felt her heart swelling…until he introduced the woman next to him breaking the spell of her taking in his handsome face.

"This is Sheila, Dion's Mom. She rode over with us."

"Hi! It's been years since I've been to a roller rink. It's so much different now. Intense!"

Sheila was a little too perky for Califia's tastes.

"Grab some wheels," Califia suggested.

"No. I'll stay over here safe with Joseph."

Califia glanced at N'Jobu's face.

Erik stood there looking uncomfortable. Not even making eye contact with Sheila. He seemed anxious to get away from her.

"Do you take Dion skating often?"

"Not enough. I share custody with his father, so we don't get to have regular sessions like Erik."

Walter and Dion skated over tugging on Erik's jersey. Navaeh rolled around and bumped her hip into Erik's to get his attention. The music was banging and Califia rolled back to partake, but Erik nudged her back toward the divider. She looked at his face, but his eyes were on his father.

"Restroom?" Sheila asked.

Califia pointed to her left.

"In the back," she told the woman.

Sheila slunk away through the throngs of skaters watching others on the floor.

"You look good out there," N'Jobu said. His eyes took in her knee brace.

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious. Just sore. Getting older and can't take those hits as easily as I used to."

"Be careful."

"I am."

"You want a soda, JaJa?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Califia?"

"I'm good, get him one."

Erik stepped up off of the floor and followed his Dad. Califia watched N'Jobu throw his arm around his son's shoulder.

"How's it going?"

Rolita bumped her shoulder into Califia's breaking her from the spell of her family.

"Okay. Just said hello."

"What's up with Sheila?"

Califia stared at Rolita.

"You know what I'm asking-"

"I don't know. My first time seeing this woman. She's just Dion's Mom."

"How's he acting?"

"N'Jobu? We just said a few words, now he's getting Erik a soda—"

"Erik doesn't like her."

"I can tell. I think this is what he's worried about."

Califia exhaled with a loud gust of air.

"Why the fuck did he bring this woman?"

"Look alive…"

Rolita skated away from her as Sheila returned. Her eyes darted around for N'Jobu but only found Califia waiting in the same exact spot. Califia glared at her.

"My son really likes hanging out with Erik," Sheila said.

Califia nodded and let her hands rest on the divider wall.

The DJ stopped the music to make a birthday announcement for Nevaeh and the entire rink sang Happy Birthday to her as she skated in front of the DJ booth. When the crowd clapped, Califia turned back and Sheila was gone.

###

N'Jobu retrieved a carton of corndogs and sodas at the pick-up line of the concession stand. Erik grabbed paper napkins and some straws.

Sheila walked up to him and pressed her hand against his back.

"Let me help," she said trying to fix the lids on the sodas.

N'Jobu turned and saw Erik glaring at him, his eyes narrow, his lips tight. The boy then looked at Sheila and backed away from them on his skates.

"JaJa," N'Jobu said.

His son rolled away from them and N'Jobu walked over to the table that was reserved for Nevaeh's party. He placed the food and drinks on an open space near the big birthday cake on display.

"I'll get Walter and Dion," Sheila said.

"Okay. I'll find Erik."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

N'Jobu moved through people and his eyes sought out his boy. He caught sight of him with Califia near another entrance to the floor.

"What's up?" N'Jobu asked when he caught the agitated body language from both of them. Califia's eyes looked hot.

"Go on, go skate," Califia said.

"Son—"

N'Jobu tried to touch Erik's shoulder but the boy shook his hand away.

"Why are you upset? Talk to me…Erik!"

N'Jobu pulled his son to him with a firm hand.

"She touched you."

Erik's words spit out like venom.

Califia stared at N'Jobu.

"I saw her touch you…it isn't the first time either."

"Hold on now. She touched me? How? When?"

"Just now, she had her hand on your back. She's trying to take Mom's place and you're letting her. I don't want her around!"

"That's Dion's Mom. He's your friend—"

"I don't want to be his friend anymore if she's around."

"You are full of confusion right now—"

"She doesn't want you to get back with Mom. I heard her say that today. She was talking to her friend and I heard her—"

"JaJa, let me talk to your Dad alone. Go skate with Navaeh."

She nudged him to go and he was reluctant.

"Let us talk. Grown folks time, now."

Erik nodded and skated away from them.

"Let's go outside," Califia said.

He followed her out of the rink and into the parking lot. She took off her skates and leaned against her car.

"Are you seeing, Sheila?"

"We hang out sometimes because of the boys and she watches him sometimes when I do errands."

"Fixing his hair too?"

"Once. I'm not seeing her."

"But you know Erik…how he is. And he wouldn't lie about something he overheard. This woman is making plans, and Erik knows it. You shouldn't have brought her. People are already assuming—"

"She just wanted to hang out with her son doing something fun. His Dad doesn't take an interest, and he's Erik's friend, and it's not a big deal to me—"

"But Erik knows differently. And I'm sure you picked up on this chick's intentions."

"I didn't come to argue or start trouble, Califia. I was just being a good neighbor and trying to help out. I came to see you and our son together. We carpooled over here. There was no sense taking two cars going to the same place-"

"You still shouldn't have brought her. Erik's really upset. He said she touched you at the concession stand."

"She put her hand on my back and then she helped fix some lids on the sodas. There wasn't anything inappropriate. Can we just go in and fix this?"

"He said she touches you all the time."

"She touches everyone like that."

"N'Jobu. The woman said she doesn't want you back with me. Are you hearing that? Our child said that."

"What do you want me to do? Take her home right now?"

"She can Uber her way out…I swear this is just like being in school again—"

"You're blaming me for this?"

"Did you know Erik doesn't like her?"

"No."

"Are the boys getting along?"

"Yeah. Dion likes me, and we all get along great. We do fun stuff together."

Califia shook her head.

"We better go back in there and have a united front or else my family will go off."

She picked up her skates and headed toward the entrance around the front. N'Jobu grabbed her hand.

"Califia. I promise you. I didn't intend to bring friction. I was trying to be nice."

She stared at his fingers clasped with her own. Things were so tenuous. He pulled her in close, his body craving hers next to his. It had been so long. She closed her eyes and he felt her give a small sigh when he nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm here for you and Erik."

"Then clear it up with her and make her leave."

"Can't we just enjoy the party and ignore her?"

"You need to make yourself clear with our son and cut this woman off."

"Did you do that with Cedric?"

Stupid. There was no reason to bring that man up. But Erik was able to pick up on that man's intent too. It's why he reached out to N'Jobu to find them. It's why he went to Califia inside the rink.

"If you are saying this is the same situation, it probably is. And yes, I spoke to Erik about that. No more contact. Done."

N'Jobu pressed his lips onto her mouth. She was hesitant with him, her body coiled up tight against his chest. He took both of his hands and cradled her face. She dropped her skates and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bay-bee…"

"I'm here…"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"We can do better. Together."

"I know."

He felt himself melt in her arms.

###

He walked back into the roller rink holding Califia's hand, feeling a security he hadn't felt for a long time. He tried to think of a tactful way to handle Sheila when they both saw a scuffle near the birthday party table and people jumping back from the ruckus with their skates.

Dante rolled into the middle of the melee and they both saw him lift up Erik off of Dion, arms swinging.

"Erik!" N'Jobu shouted, dropping Califia's hand and running up to snatch his son up.

Wrenching his boy from his grandfather's arms, N'Jobu carried Erik far away from the group. Sheila ran up to Dion and coddled him while Califia picked up the knocked over corn dogs and soda. Thankfully the birthday cake was left unharmed.

"Calm down! Calm down!"

N'Jobu set the boy down.

"What happened?"

Erik's chest was still puffing out, his eyes darting back and forth. Fists still clenched and ready to rock Dion again, N'Jobu placed his hand on his son's chest.

"Breath. Talk to me, Son."

"I hate him!"

"Why?"

Walter skated over to them, his face still full of shock from the violence.

Erik wouldn't speak.

"Walter, what happened?"

"He just went off on him—"

"But why? Tell me exactly what happened."

"We were eating the corndogs and Dion just said they could do this a lot more if they became brothers and Erik just went off."

Erik's lips were still poked out.

Sheila walked near them holding a wad of napkins up to Dion's nose. The boy was crying.

"Why did you do this?" Sheila lamented.

"I already got a mom, hoe—"

"N'Jadaka!"

Erik's eyes grew wide and his lips untwisted when he heard his Wakandan name.

"Apologize."

Erik's eyes watered and he refused.

"Sheila—"

"I'm going to take Dion, home."

She stomped out dragging her son with his bloody nose behind her.

"You could've handled this another way, JaJa."

"You don't even care," Erik said.

"I do care. Listen to me. Dion is your friend. His mother has some misplaced and misguided feelings, and it might be my fault for being too nice, and maybe allowing her too much time with us. That was no disrespect to your Mom. I love your Mom and we are working to get back together—"

"For real, Baba?"

His eyes were hopeful.

"Yes, Son. But you were wrong for attacking Dion. He meant you no harm. He was probably excited to have you in his life more—"

"But his Mom was wrong for saying that stuff. How can she be nice all in my face, but she wants to take you away from my mother? I don't want her in my life. I don't want her in your life. She's aggy and I hate her."

"You don't hate her."

Erik wiped a tear from his eye.

"I do hate her. She wants to hurt, Mom. I won't let her. I'll beat Dion up again if she comes back."

"No, you won't."

"I will…"

Erik's eyes challenged N'Jobu.

"Are you willfully disobeying me?"

Erik's lips grew tight again and he evaded eye contact once more.

"Erik, man. Chill," Walter whispered.

Califia walked up to them. N'Jobu glanced over at her.

"This has become a shitshow," N'Jobu whispered noticing people still watching them.

"Did Sheila leave?"

"Yeah."

"Rolita is about to cut the cake. Let's just get back to the party and let things calm down—"

"He needs to apologize to them—"

"Later, N'Jobu. Right now, let's focus on our son. Eat some cake, celebrate Navaeh's day, calm down…work with me here."

Walter patted Erik's shoulder and persuaded his friend to follow him back over to the rest of the family.

"I can drop Walter off later, and we can go home and talk this all out. Let him calm down."

"We have to get this right. He needs us."

"I know."

Califia stroked his arm

Home.

Together.

At last.


	27. Chapter 27

" _ **So long, I've searched for you  
So long but now it's true**_

 _ **Girl, it's our reunion, reunion  
It's our reunion, reunion**_

 _ **I'm always here, I'm in your ear, yeah  
Love stereo, so don't you fear, don't fear**_

 _ **'Cause it's our reunion, reunion**_

 _ **Since last we loved, no one's come near  
No girl can ever compare to you my dear…"**_

 _ **Maxwell—"Reunion"**_

Erik held his belongings in his hand as he stood by the apartment door down the hall from his father's unit.

Califia stood with him feeling slightly on edge. Her son insisted on apologizing after they were finished with Nevaeh's birthday skate party. N'Jobu went ahead to their townhome and Califia texted him to let him know what they were going to do. Whatever conversation he needed to have with Sheila could wait another time, but Califia needed this woman to see her there. Set her straight woman to woman.

"Go ahead," Califia encouraged.

Erik lifted a finger and pressed the doorbell.

Sheila opened it and her eyes looked disappointed to see Califia standing there instead of N'Jobu.

"Hi, Ms. Morgan. I want to apologize for what I did to Dion."

Erik didn't make eye contact with the woman, just kept his eyes looking straight ahead. Sheila looked at Erik and then her eyes swept up to Califia's.

"Dion!"

Sheila's voice was loud and Dion came running to the door. Califia could still see a bit of dried crusted blood in the boy's left nostril.

"Erik came to apologize to you," Sheila said stepping aside so her son could face Erik.

"Sorry, Dion. I was wrong to put hands on you like that. I was mad about something that had nothing to do with you and… I took it out on you. I won't do it again. Please accept my apology."

Erik looked his friend in his eye when he spoke.

Dion actually looked relieved.

"Okay," he said holding out his fist.

Erik bumped his fist with his.

"Can you still play ball tomorrow?" Dion asked.

"I'm going back to stay with my Mom," Erik said.

Dion's mouth drooped and Califia thought the boy was about to cry.

"I can bring him over tomorrow, Dion if you two had plans," Califia offered.

"No need to, Dion is going to see his father for the rest of the weekend," Sheila said with a finality in her voice that made Dion stare at her. This was clearly news to him.

"Next time," Califia said.

"Go back inside, Dion," Sheila said blocking the boy from Erik.

Califia tapped Erik on his shoulder. He still wouldn't look the woman in the eye.

"I'm sorry for calling you a hoe, Ms. Morgan. I was being rude," Erik grumbled.

"I accept your apology, Erik. Hopefully that won't happen again—"

"Trust…it won't," Califia said, "Go downstairs and wait for me in the lobby."

Erik grabbed his roller bag and left her side. Califia waited until he was on the elevator before she focused her attention back on Sheila. The other woman's eyes looked hard now that the children were gone.

"I don't understand why Erik would do something—"

Califia held her hand up to stop her from speaking.

"My son overheard you talking to someone about his father and me."

Sheila's eyes widened in surprise.

"When did he—"

"Don't matter when. He heard you say that you hoped Joseph and I didn't get back together. We are getting back together now, so whatever ideas you had about having any sort of relationship with him is over. I suggest you stop hanging around him. The boys can play together without you lingering. Dion told Erik that he hoped they could be brothers soon. That's what made Erik give him that bloody nose."

Sheila broke eye contact for a second and she put a hand on her hip as she gripped her doorknob.

"I thought Joseph was single. I wasn't trying to steal him. He was always welcoming, and he kissed me—"  
"He what?"

"We've kissed before. He never let on that he was going back to you. We grew close and I just assumed we were heading toward something…"

Califia stared at the woman. Kissed? N'Jobu?

"He told me there was nothing going on between you two."

Sheila tilted her head and her lips curled into a sneer.

"Better talk to him about it then."

"I will."

Califia walked away from the door doing her best to keep her gait normal, and her face calm.

"Let's go," she told Erik as she met him in the lobby.

On the drive over to their house, Califia tried to fathom why N'Jobu wouldn't tell her about kissing another woman. Technically they were separated at the time, but Califia felt the tickle of betrayal buzzing in her mind. N'Jobu said she was touchy-feely. But kissing?

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

She glanced at him while they waited at a red light.

"You feel better about Dion?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wish I could play ball with him tomorrow. His Mom didn't want me to. She's still mad at me. His Dad doesn't want to see him…she was lying."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

N'Jobu was sitting on their living room couch watching TV when they entered the townhouse. He took one look at Califia's face and knew something was up.

"How'd it go?" he asked Erik.

"Fine. They accepted my apology."

"Go take a shower and get ready for bed," Califia said.

Erik nodded and carried his bag and skates upstairs.

Califia hung up her jacket, kicked off her shoes, and tossed her purse on an end table. N'Jobu sat back on the couch as she plopped down next to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ms. Sheila thought the road to Joseph was wide open. She said you two kissed."

N'Jobu's eyes didn't waver.

Califia watched his face closely. Her tone wasn't accusatory. He leaned forward so that his shoulder touched hers.

"I never kissed her."

"That's what she claimed."

"She's lying."

His tone that time was final on the topic.

She looked away. They heard the shower go on upstairs.

"You've been sleeping on the couch?"

His hand touched the folded sheets and blanket next to her hip. She nodded and reached out for his hand.

"I believe you…about her. She probably said that—"

"I don't care what she said. I don't care about her."

"You said you had things to tell me."

"I do. But tomorrow. It's late and there's a lot, Califia. I want you rested before we talk. It won't be easy to hear and it will require you to really think about some changes that will come with what I tell you. Serious changes…hey…hey…don't be scared…"

He put an arm around her when she touched her mouth.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she asked.

"It doesn't have to be if you allow me to lay it all out. I have been working on this for many years and things are coming to a head. And I need you by my side. I need your help. Your guidance."  
"Me? I can't offer anything that your country can't handle."

"Your mind. I need your mind. How you see the world…or rather, how you want to see the world. How Lia wanted to see the world. I will have the power and resources soon to make a global impact. But…tomorrow. Alright?"

She nodded, feeling weary already.

He kissed her lips then touched her hair.

"I need you," he breathed into her tresses, "I can't do this without you."

Kissing her hand, his eyes wouldn't leave hers.

"I was so angry when you left me. I didn't understand that you were in a dark place still, and seeing my world, my home, I didn't know what it could do to you. I should have told you things sooner—"

"If Erik hadn't taken the beads, would you have ever told me anything? Be honest."

"I didn't want to tell you anything until I had secured all the tools and the support I would need. I am almost to that point, so yes, eventually, you would've known."

"I was not well—"

"I know this now. Dante told me."

"My father talked to you about my—"

"He saw my anger and he wanted to help me understand why you did what you did. It's why I wanted Erik to go home to you once I knew he was unhappy being away from you. It's why I wanted to go to the party tonight. You've tried so hard to keep your struggles away from me. You don't have to hide that from me. I won't judge you. You don't have to be perfect for us Califia, always strong, always together. I know you work hard on your mental health. I can support you. If you feel like you are falling, my love, I am here to catch you. I'm not perfect and you already know I have made mistakes hiding things from you. Please don't hide your struggles. Let me help you from now on, okay?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"I didn't know how to come back to you—"

"It's over now. We are all here."

"I was scared of you, of what you could do. If you knew I wasn't well, I thought you might leave me, and take him—"

"It's alright…"

N'Jobu kissed her cheeks and his lips found hers and they gave each other chaste kisses as he wiped her eyes from time to time.

"Baba…Mom…"

Erik stood in his pajamas at the bottom of the stairs watching them. He padded over and sat next to Califia. His eyes stared at the wetness in her eyes and the prick of tears in N'Jobu's. She threw an arm around Erik's shoulder.

"Ready for bed?" she asked.

She felt her eyes well up more when her son started to cry.

"Ah, JaJa, we're okay, baby. Just talking," she said.

Erik nodded and kissed her cheek. She held his face close to hers until he calmed down.

"Better?" Califia asked.

Erik nodded and hugged her.

"Night," Erik said.

"Goodnight, Son. Sleep well," N'Jobu said.

N'Jobu stroked his boy's hair and Erik ran back up the stairs.

"He'll be okay," N'Jobu whispered.

He turned on the tv and Califia spread out the blanket on the couch to get comfortable. N'Jobu spooned around her and they let the mindless ramblings of a night time procedural lull them into a relaxed state. N'Jobu stroked her arm.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, rising up from the couch.

She walked up the stairs and checked on Erik who was wide awake.

"Hey. Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah."

She sat next to him.

"You and Baba will work it out, right? I don't want to live apart anymore."

She looked at the foot of his bed. He had his roller bag there. She picked it up and placed it inside his closet.

"You can unpack your things. You're both here with me."

"Will Baba still go to his apartment?"

"Sometimes."

"Why? He should just stay here all the time. Uncle James should just keep it for himself."

"We'll talk about that later."

"Mom, I know I'm a kid, but you guys can talk to me about important stuff too. I can handle it."

Califia smiled.

"Try to get some sleep, baby. We'll see you in the morning."

He nodded.

She stayed with him and watched him close his eyes. Rubbing his back, she thought of how he spoke and acted so much older with them, but was still just a little boy at heart. A little boy scared of his parents not being together anymore. Scared of someone from outside their world coming in and taking something from him. Him telling her he could handle things was his way of letting her know that he knew she was working on her mental health. Working on getting better for him. As always, he was trying to take care of her. He put too much pressure on himself trying to make his family whole. She had to do better for him. No matter what N'Jobu told her, she would have to keep them together as a family. She didn't want to let her baby down. Not again.

She kissed his forehead once more and left his room, cracking the door so that the TV downstairs didn't disturb him.

Showering quickly, she changed into a short cotton nightie and walked back downstairs to join N'Jobu. She didn't feel like tying her hair up or putting lotion on her skin.

N'Jobu had changed channels and an Antiques Road Show played.

Sitting next to him, Califia felt a little awkward. They hadn't been under the same roof together in ages, and the moment N'Jobu was back home, he fell right into their family routine of winding down for night once their son was in bed.

N'Jobu held out his hand and she took it. Holding hands together, they watched the TV and she felt like she was in high school again. Full of anxious nerves and anticipation. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, his eyes were focused on the screen. She shifted her backside on the couch and he pulled her closer to him and threw an arm around her shoulder.

N'Jobu glanced at her face and his eyes once again took in her hair, and then her lips and then his eyes dropped lower staring at her chest. She squirmed in her seat again and his left hand dropped down touching her clavicle with his fingers resting on her left breast. She heard his breathing change, going a little deeper with inhalations and she moved closer to him, the movement shifting his fingers closer to her nipple. His index and ring finger circled the tip and it pebbled up quickly poking out stiff in her nightie. He swallowed and she saw his Adam's apple bob and his breath deepen.

Her eyes stared at his chest. The shirt he wore was tight, his pecs visible, and she rested her left hand on his stomach. He plucked at her nipple now, soft tingly pinches added, and she sighed. He reached around with his right hand and pulled down the top of her gown. Her breasts spilled out and she heard a soft "Oh…" fall from his lips.

Teasing fingertips from both hands gave teasing circles around her big areolas and she squirmed even more on the couch with her thighs falling open. N'Jobu slipped a finger between her legs and gave a slow deliberate swipe down her slit from her clit to her ass cheeks and her hips raised up from the couch. She hadn't been touched since the night Erik took his father's beads. Her pussy fell apart from his touch, becoming an open juicy respite for his fingers. Dipping in and out of her, coating her clit with thick sticky dewdrops spilling from her, his teasing and powerful finger fucking had her whimpering like the first time he had ever touched her.

"Bay-bee…"

"Ah…Califia…shit…"

He fingered her the way she needed to be from his long absence. Her head fell back on the couch and he lowered his head to suck on her right nipple as he manipulated her wet folds.

"HHhhhhhohhh…ohhh…oohhh"

The sound was an exultation and she felt sacrilegious for thinking it, but God was in his fingers because her pussy was singing hymnals for the blessing he gave her slick walls.

"Oh God…bay-bee….oh fuck…"

Her eyes were on his as he watched her face while taking his time playing in her pussy. He spanked her vulva and she wailed out his name, tears pressing out hard and fast onto her cheeks. His fingers danced a minuet between her legs and he wouldn't stop…couldn't stop.

She saw the bold print of his dick and she used her right hand to unzip his pants and release the hard flesh….and Jesus, he was so big…so firm…so thick in her hand.

"Jobu!"

The shout of his name echoed off the wall, and she didn't care about being quiet or suppressing the lusty cries of pleasure. Her man was back home and he was enjoying what was his. She gripped under the head of his glans and squeezed. Slick glossy spillage erupted from his slit and a copious amount of pre-cum coated her eager fingers. She used it to make his big dick shiny. Sheila wanted that big dick and the thought of that woman wanting her man made her pussy contract. N'Jobu finally made a loud sound, groaning her name.

"Yes…yes…oh yes, Daddy play in your pussy. Make your pussy cum…"

N'Jobu licked his fingers with her stickiness all over them. Her vulva was so swollen. Her faint pubic hairs were coated with so much wetness. The noise was amplified in the room.

She stroked his dick, tugging down hard when her fingers slid down to the root of his heavy shaft. Lifting her legs up high, she rested her heels on the couch and N'Jobu's fingers sank down deeper into her. Licking his fingers again, she could see the pads of his fingers had pruned up from being in her juices for so long. That turned her on even more.

His lips sought out her neck and she tilted her head back to allow him to suck and nip at the heated skin there. His left arm snaked around her waist and he used both of his hands to cup her breasts and squeeze them. Her fingers never left his erection and twisted the tip as he groaned into her salivating mouth. Once their lips were fused together the sensual slow dance of their tongues made Califia drunk with more passion. To kiss N'Jobu once more made her dizzy with lust. Kissing him had always been everything and to have him back was pure joy.

Two of his fingers dipped between her folds as he kept her mouth spellbound and she circled her hips in time to his slow fingering. She fisted his slick dick with deep even strokes.

"Califia," he grunted.

The deep rawness of his voice in her ear made her pussy contract around his fingers with tight hard tugs. An inarticulate groan roared from his throat and Califia's wet eyes watched his fat dick spurt long ribbons of cum onto the floor. N'Jobu's body tightened and shuddered next to her with his eyes slamming shut as another harsh groan wallowed behind his gritted teeth as a second wave of hot semen shot out from his slit. She milked him slowly and his back fell against the couch while his eyes watched a thick trail of ejaculate drip down his shaft. The thought of all that cum being inside of her made her walls spasm around his fingers again as she rubbed her own clit.

"Fuck!" he shouted feeling her pussy tug on his digits once more.

As the aftershocks of her release lessened, N'Jobu removed his hand from her body and undressed completely. Pushing her back onto the couch, he pressed his face into pussy, paying close attention to her clit ring. Her eyes never left his as he plunged his tongue deep within her. She made his face wet and sticky and she came several more times in his mouth before he shifted his body and penetrated her. She openly wept again as he fucked her, the fullness of his love turning her into a messy puddle on his dick. When he rested her feet against his neck and had her legs pushed back into her chest, the pounding she took was deserved. His powerful thrusts were full of anger, desire, reckless lust, and the deep need to be joined with her for always. His balls felt heavy against her vulva, and she gave up trying to match his thrusts. The punishing love he gave her as she wailed into his ear was what she needed. Wasted months of being away from him made this man stretch her out to make up for that lost time.

The words dripping from his lips were a mixture of adoration and cussing her out for keeping her walls from him. All she could do was apologize and take the dick the way he was serving it. Brutal. Juicy thickness. Mouth-watering. Shouts to all the Gods. Promises to be a good girl. Acknowledging that she was a nasty bitch taking her punishment. Even when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he read her body and switched up his stroke making her wail even louder. She was so swollen around him. Her tears flowed again and her mouth gaped open, and her watery eyes stayed focused on his. So much filth fell from his lips and she begged him to let her cum on his dick. He was even harder and about to break. Shoving her legs down wide onto the couch, N'Jobu put his full weight on top of her and she felt the air crushed from her chest. She threw her arms around his neck as his mouth smashed around the shell of her ear.

"Did you fuck anyone else?"

The brittle harshness of his voice in her ear had her on edge.

"No!" she shouted.

"Don't lie."

N'Jobu's hand went around her throat.

"I'm not," she gasped.

N'Jobu pulled out and she reached for his waist to push him back into her, but he spooned her and forced her to keep her legs wide open and held up. His left arm rested around her back as his left hand squeezed her breast. His right hand squeezed her throat harder.

"Did you fuck Cedric?"

Accusatory. Like he knew something.

"I didn't!"

"Why was my son so upset about that man?"

Folds pummeled by the deep digging his thickness was doing made it hard to concentrate on his words. She was turned on and turned up to her man's body, but now he was making the encounter more intense. As confident and nonchalant N'Jobu could act, he was a jealous Prince, one who hated anyone setting eyes on what was his. Nothing physical had happened between Cedric and her, but…

"He wanted to eat my pussy," she finally blurted out.

A heavy moan escaped his lips and he slammed his dick against her walls. No more in and out thrusts, he was going in for the kill with banging the sides of her pussy. Deadly fucking now. His hips were dangerous. She could barely take in breath. He clawed at her breast and squeezed it even harder.

"Look at me, Califia!"

Her eyes raised up to meet his again.

"Nothing happened…ah bay-bee! I swear… I swear…oh shit…beating this pussy up…Jobu…fuck!"

Slack-jawed, Califia felt saliva slide down her lips, her mouth just as wet as her sloppy pussy. This goddamn man was not playing with her. He was hell-bent on destroying her insides it seemed. And she was there for it, yes Lord. That big dick was handling it.

"Did you let him?" he asked.

"I didn't. We were just talking…drinking…we weren't alone in the house Jobu! Shit! Ohmigod right there…right there…banging the shit outta me…bay-bee…!"

His eyes rolled back and he released her throat, his hand clutching at her waist and holding her steady as he rocked hard and steady into her walls. She was on the cusp of passing out. His lips found her ear and he gasped into it with heated desperate breath.

"Tell me everything!"

His voice was cracking. So close…

"He wanted to eat your pussy. We were just shooting the shit…he was drunk…he confessed to wanting to see me…oh God…you so hard…so hard—"

"Tell me!"

"I told him nothing would happen between us, but he told me he still wanted to eat my pussy. He said he still dreamed of fucking me like we used to…ah…Jobu…damn, bay-bee!"

His dick felt so exquisite when he was jealous to the point of cumming. He was worked up and she knew she was in control of him now. Everything she said was true, and N'Jobu, despite being angry and jealous…covetous of her, even after all these years and even when he would never admit it, seeing another man fuck her and get pleasure from what was his turned him on. Much like Sheila hanging around the fringes of N'Jobu's life, somehow Erik sensed this in Cedric and probably told N'Jobu that the man was not to be trusted. That must've fueled the fire in N'Jobu for all this time, and the agitation he felt about it, despite the carnal excitement of the fantasy, made him ferocious slinging that aggressive dick.

"I only want this dick," she whispered to him, turning her head so he could see her face. He hit a sweet spot and her mouth fell open again. He watched her legs jerk uncontrollably as the contractions in her pussy gripped him forcing him to beat that meat against her walls harder until he shouted her name. He spurt deep within her and she cried the entire time.

"This is your pussy…your pussy…your pussy bay-bee…yoursyoursyoursyoursyours…."

She blacked out.

###

Califia woke up pressed against N'Jobu's chest. She felt her blanket covering her legs and back and when she looked up, his eyes were looking away from her.

She heard the television on…a cartoon was playing. Some animated show that Erik watched all the time…

She turned her body and saw Erik curled up on the side chair near the couch they were on. He sat sideways on it with his feet dangling off the handrest with a big bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal in his hand. When she shifted her body around to face the tv while keeping the blanket up to her chest, Erik turned to look at her.

"Hey, Mom," he said. He continued eating and focused back on the tv.

"Morning," N'Jobu said kissing her cheek.

"What time is it?"

"Nine." Erik said.

Califia pushed hair out of her eyes.

The last thing she remembered was N'Jobu pounding the fuck out of her and cumming hard. Then…nothing. He knocked her out with their lovemaking and she slept the whole night through.

On the floor she could see her nightie and N'Jobu's clothes piled near the chair that Erik sat in. She reached for her gown and pulled it on. She got up from the couch and went to the downstairs bathroom to pee.

Staring at herself in the mirror after washing her hands, she looked like a wild woman with her hair going every-which-way. But her eyes were sated as fuck. Like a good high from weed sometimes made her look. She could still feel the work N'Jobu gave her pussy. Her folds were sore and her legs were stiff. Fuck. She wanted a part two, but Erik was up. If she pulled N'Jobu upstairs, Erik would know what they were doing.

Her mind went over the events of the previous day and she felt her stomach clench. N'Jobu was going to talk to her about his plans.

Califia hiked up the stairs and took another shower. She braided up her hair into two cornrows and put on a summer dress. She returned downstairs and N'Jobu's eyes watched her ass cheeks bounce in the dress. She made herself a bowl of cereal too and joined N'Jobu back on the couch to eat. They all watched the TV until Califia finished her cereal. At that point, N'Jobu pushed back the blanket and picked up his clothes walking naked to their bedroom.

"Erik."

"Yeah, Mom."

"Your father and I need to have a talk today about some important things."

Erik's eyes slid away from the TV and focused on her face. She knew he was searching for signs of trouble. She smiled.

"Do you mind playing outside for awhile? Stay close to the house, but give us a little time?"

"Okay," he said. His bottom lip curled.

"We're all good, baby. I promise. It's a good talk. We'll talk to you later about it, alright?"

He nodded.

N'Jobu returned wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. He rubbed Erik's hair when he walked past him and sat back down next to Califia.

Erik stood up and took Califia's bowl with his own.

"Thank you," she called to him as he took their bowls into the kitchen.

He pulled on a pair of his sneakers by the front door and grabbed his skateboard from the living room closet.

"Be back," he said to N'Jobu.

"Helmet," his father called out.

Erik went back into the closet and pulled out the helmet he hated wearing.

"Stay close," N'Jobu told him.

"Mom already told me that."

He left and Califia braced herself for what N'Jobu had to say. He didn't waste any time.

"Vibranium…"

He had his beads on his wrist and tapped them. A holographic image floated in front of them both. A glass cylinder filled with a glowing neon blue substance. The same color as the tattoos on N'Jobu and Erik's gums.

"This metal is what makes my country rich and powerful. I am going to bring a cache of this back here to Oakland. I will use it to start a revolution, Califia. I will have vibranium within the year and once I do, we can't stay here any longer. I have War Dogs loyal to me around the world and in Wakanda. We will take over everything. Arm Black people in the diaspora with weapons, tech, and strategies to overthrow governments that have failed them."

Califia listened and absorbed his words.

"I will be going against my family and the people who have supported our nation turning its back against the rest of the world. I will be looked upon as a traitor to my people…my brother…my parents. I will no longer be looked upon as their son or brother…or even a Prince. If push comes to shove my love, I will challenge my brother to take over the throne of Wakanda. This means war, Califia. A civil war…and a global one."

His hand reached out and stroked her arm.

"I cannot sit by any longer and follow the rules of a King who has no empathy for the world he could help. I have seen with my own eyes how my people have let down others in the world who look like us. I am sorry that it took me years to realize how selfish and wrong my people…my family was for isolating ourselves. To have all the resources, and intelligence, wisdom of the ages, and powerful technology…to have all of that…to hoard all of that because we didn't care to be bothered…I am ashamed. Because of you and my son…our friends…I can't let Wakanda continue to exist like that. I am sorry I failed you both for so long…"

N'Jobu's eyes welled up and Califia held his hand.

The holographic image switched to a floating life-like image of T'Chaka.

"I love my brother, Califia. But he is not fit to be king if he cannot embrace the rest of the world. And the rest of the world is you and Erik and the people who love us. I will share more with you, but I must know right now…will you stand with me? Will you come with me and fight this fight? You have wanted this too. Ever since the first day I met you and you forced all those students to fight against anti-Blackness…all those years of you dealing with racist cops…Lia's death…her fight to change her own country…Rolita fighting for Native women…Soliel…even Bakari in D.C. doing pro bono work to seek justice for so many…it's time I come into my power and shake up the world for us."

Califia closed her eyes. Could this really be happening? Finally? It wasn't enough to point out injustice and suffer from a lack of support globally. White racist imperialism was so entrenched and it wore people down to the point that they were too weary to even fight anymore.

"Forgive me," he said.

Califia kissed his fingers and held his hand to her cheek.

This man.

Looking at his face all she could see was love there. Love for her, their son…a love for Black people everywhere. She thought of how far he'd come from being that arrogant, flippant, easily dismissive graduate student. All those nights she would be so angry with him because he blamed Black people in the diaspora for their own plight. There were so many times she would leave him alone in a huff because he was too stubborn to allow any difference of opinion from his own privilege.

Look at him now.

N'Jobu swiped the image of his brother away and showed her a new image. A formidable looking home.

"Once I have the vibranium, I will move us here. Just you and Erik for now…"

He enlarged the image so that it filled the living room.

"Where is this?"

"Malta. It's the safest place for us as a family. I have resources to protect you both there."

Califia stood up.

"I want my father and grandmother to come with us."

She caught the shy smile on N'Jobu's face.

"You will come then?"

"Hell yeah!"

He jumped up and hugged her.

Erik came running back into the house.

His eyes stared in wonder at the image of Malta projected inside his home.

"What's going on?" he asked breathlessly with awe.

"Come sit, my Son. I have to talk to you."


	28. Chapter 28

" _ **This world is still afloat  
No, not in Noah's boat  
We've only lost the vision  
Of the stars we're meant to be**_

 _ **Another broken heart  
Another lesson learnt  
Another harvest eaten  
Another night is gone  
A new day's begun  
Even your dreams they can be real"**_

 _ **Zero 7**_ **—"This World"**

Califia watched her son write furiously in his journal.

Erik spent time sitting at their kitchen table most evenings writing and sketching just like his father. He was excited and antsy and she hadn't seen her son this happy in weeks. Sitting across from N'Jobu, Erik seemed to be in a world of his own.

When N'Jobu sat Erik down to give him just a tiny bit of their future plans, their son beamed with satisfaction. They both had no idea that the boy was unhappy with Oakland and his life there. Every day Black life wore Erik down, and instead of dealing with a child sad about leaving behind friends and family, Erik was eager to go far away. N'Jobu didn't tell Erik the possible troubles that awaited them. That would come in time. He was only told that they would be moving out of the country in a year and that he should not talk about it with anyone, not even close family.

Califia wanted to reveal their plans to her father and grandmother when they were closer to leaving. Nana Jean's health was a consideration for travel, and Califia had to prepare herself for the reality that she would possibly have to leave her and Dante behind if Nana was not up to the drastic change.

Erik was watching her.

Califia caught Erik's eye at the table as his busy hand paused in mid-scribble.

"Erik?" she asked.

N'Jobu stopped writing and stared at their son too.

"I want to go march for Auntie Lia," Erik said.

N'Jobu's eyes regarded Califia's.

The anniversary march.

Activists in Sao Paulo planned a huge memorial march for Negra Lia with the blessing of her family. Soliel and Aunjanue were part of the organizing happening there, and Califia wanted to attend that march too but there was the possibility of them moving at a moment's notice if this man N'Jobu trusted acted sooner. What was his name? Klaue?

N'Jobu put down his pen and looked at Erik.

"Are you sure you can handle going back there?" he asked.

Erik nodded.

"I want to be there. Marisol is going to march. I want those killers to know we aren't afraid of them."

N'Jobu glanced back at Califia.

"And you?" he asked.

"I feel ready to go back. That's our family. It will give us some closure," she said.

"I might not be able to go with you if things happen…I would like to be there too, but if I get word-"

"It's okay-"

"I can't say that I like the idea of you both being there again. I understand why you want to go, but…"

He stared down at his journal.

"If I am able to go, I will do so," he finally said.

Califia sauntered over to the dining table and sat on N'Jobu's lap. She kissed his forehead, and he raised his head up and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Aw, man…," Erik whined.

"What?" N'Jobu said.

"Should I leave?" Erik asked.

"Boy, what?" Califia said.

"You two start kissing and then…eww," Erik teased while making a face at them.

N'Jobu grinned.

"One day, Son, you will be grateful to be able to do this with a woman," he said.

"Y'all do it too much though."

"Mark my words," N'Jobu said.

His lips gave tiny smooches all over her cheeks and nose. Erik rolled his eyes and continued writing.

The house phone rang and N'Jobu continued kissing on Califia.

"I guess I'll get it," Erik said sliding off of his chair and padding over to the kitchen wall phone. Califia slipped N'Jobu a little tongue while Erik was gone.

"You keep doing that and we'll have to go upstairs," N'Jobu whispered in her ear as his tongue traced the curves of her left ear.

"Promise?" she said.

"Mom!"

Erik's voice made Califia jump off of N'Jobu's lap.

"What is it?"

Erik held the wall phone to her.

"It's Grandpop, Nana's in the hospital," Erik said.

###

N'Jobu watched Califia pace the floor outside Nana's hospital room. Dante and Erik sat on chairs against the hallway wall.

"Babe, sit down," N'Jobu said patting the empty chair next to him.

Califia kept checking her cell phone.

"He should've been here by now with them," she said.

"Junie probably got caught in traffic…Califia, please, sit," he said.

Nana's doctor came out of the room.

"You all may go back in. She may be a little lethargic because of the painkillers."

Filing into the room, they surrounded Nana and her hand reached out for Erik.

"It's okay, Nana," Erik said.

His son stood close to her bed and held her hand tight. Dante stroked his mother's forehead.

"They're downstairs! I'm going down to help bring her things up," Califia said.

"I can do that," Dante said.

"It's okay, Daddy. Nana, I'm going to be right back."

Califia leaned over and kissed her grandmother's cheek. Nana touched her arm, and her feeble hands shook. Califia stroked the woman's fingers and left the room.

"N'Jobu…"

Nana's soft voice propelled him to push a chair to her side. Erik stayed standing next to him.

"I'm here Nana…right here," he said.

"Come closer."

Her eyes struggled to focus, and when she finally held his gaze, she gave him a weak smile.

"…tried to stay as long as I could…"

"Nana, just rest. Save your energy."

She blinked several times and her head lifted, her eyes looking above him.

"Nana," Erik whispered.

Her eyes returned to N'Jobu's.

"Take care of my babies—"

A heavy cough shook her thin frame and Dante leaned over from the other side of the bed with a handkerchief. He wiped a bit of spittle from her lips.

"Ma, just rest," Dante said.

Dante clutched her right hand as N'Jobu hung on to her left hand.

"You were always a good son, Dante. I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Dante's head dropped low and he wiped his watery eyes.

"N'Jobu…"

"Ma'am," N'Jobu answered.

Her breathing grew ragged.

"Take care of them all…please…and, JaJa…"

Erik pressed his face close to hers and N'Jobu let him take Nana's hand. She whispered in Erik's ear and held his hand in a firm grip. Her brow was covered in a light sheen of perspiration and Erik gave her affirmations of "Yes", "Okay", and "Uh-huh."

Eric finally pressed his forehead into hers and she kissed his nose.

"It's okay, Nana. It's okay. I'll tell her…Nana?"

Nana Jean's eyes closed.

Her doctor came back into the room with a nurse by his side. Dante still held Nana's hand.

Califia arrived with Junie and their other cousins.

"Wait! Wait!" Califia shouted.

N'Jobu touched her back as Dante pushed his face into Nana's covers and wept. Erik still held his great-grandmother's hand.

"Nana…Nana…I love you…"

Califia's voice grew soft and they all heard the heart monitor go flat. Nana's doctor turned it off.

"I shouldn't have left…I thought…"

Califia's wet face crumpled and Erik reached for her hand.

"It's okay Mom, I held Nana's hand for you and she said that when I hold her hand on this side, our family who passed on holds it for her on the other side. So when she let go here, they hung on there. See? Don't cry, Mom. She just went over there…to wait for us one day. She told me to hold onto your hand and Baba's too."

"Califia, hey…come here."

N'Jobu held her as she wept in his arms. The crying spread throughout the room and when Erik patted her back, she was able to face her grandmother once more.

"She looks peaceful, doesn't she? "

"She does," N'Jobu replied stroking her back.

They all sat with Nana for over an hour until Dante insisted that they allow the doctor to care for her remains.

"I have calls to make…I need to let the church know…" Dante said.

"I can do all that, Daddy," Califia said.

Dante nodded and they all left the room.

"Give me a minute," Califia said.

She went back into the room with Erik and the Doctor let her hug her grandmother one last time. He watched her touch Nana's thin hair as Erik held Califia's waist.

When she returned to N'Jobu, her spirit had lifted.

"Babe?" he asked.

"I'm good. I just wish I was here when she slipped away. I just needed her to know how much I loved her. How much everything she did for me all my life was…she…she saved me so many times. I tried to thank her every time I visited her these last few days. It didn't feel like it was enough. I wanted her to know my heart was always with her."

"She knew that Mom," Erik said.

Califia nodded and wiped her face. Dante slipped his arm around hers and they left the hospital in a solemn mood.

Erik did his best to cheer Califia up, and it worked. He had her laughing by saying Nana was only upset that she couldn't wear her best wig for the cute doctor.

"Only Nana would worry about looking cute," Califia said.

By the time they made it back to Nana's house most of the family who lived in town had arrived at the home.

Califia and N'Jobu greeted everyone and the family listened to Erik repeat the last words of Nana Jean. There were plenty of Nana stories passed around, and much laughter sprinkled throughout the tears. Dante had a difficult time with the realization that Nana wasn't coming home from a hospital visit this time and Califia rose to the occasion with Junie helping relatives ease into her absence. Phone calls and soft knocks on the front door occurred as neighbors came to pay their respects and give condolences. The Pastor from Nana's church arrived with fellow church members and Junie ran out to buy chicken and sides from a local restaurant to feed the house that was now stuffed with mourners.

A few hours later, N'Jobu went looking for Erik among the hustle and bustle of relatives crowding the house. He found him outside on the steps.

"JaJa."

He sat down next to him and patted his shoulder.

"How are you doing, Son?"

"Fine. I thought I would feel sadder, but, I dunno. Nana made me feel good. Is that weird, Baba?'

"No. Not at all."

"I know Mom is upset that Nana left without her saying goodbye, but I think Nana did that on purpose. Maybe she tried to make it less sad for Mom?"

"Maybe."

Erik looked out onto the street.

"Is there really a heaven, Baba?"

"I believe there is an afterlife, yes. I was raised to believe in a beautiful place. The ancestral plane. You die and return to your ancestors…spend eternity with those who helped create you."

"Even God?"

"Even God. In my country, Bast is a great cosmic energy that is infused in all living beings. You will see Nana again."

"And Lia?"

"She is family. So yes. All of your loved ones who have transitioned will be reunited."

Erik's eyes were shiny, and finally, the tears came. N'Jobu pulled his son against him.

"You were so strong for your mother. Do you know that? You helped Nana cross over in peace."

"I wish she could've stayed with us longer."

"She was very ill, Erik. And in a lot of pain."

"I know. Can she see me right now?"

"I'm sure she can."

"That means no matter where we go, she can be there with us, right?"

"Yes. In spirit."

Erik's chest shuddered. More tears fell.

"Can we move sooner?"

N'Jobu sighed and watched his son's face.

"Soon enough."

"I want to go to Wakanda, Baba. I don't want to live here."

"There will be a lot for me to do before I can take you to Wakanda, Son."

"I know. But I'm ready. Anyplace away from here is good. Will you tell Grandpop now?"

"Your mother will decide that. Now that Nana has gone, I don't know how your grandfather will feel about leaving Oakland."

"I will miss Walter. And Nevaeh."

"They will miss you too. But hopefully, in the future, you can visit with them. There will be so many changes and sacrifices son. There is so much more for you to know in due time. Thank you for being patient with me."

Erik threw his arms around N'Jobu's neck and they sat quietly together. Holding his son, N'Jobu felt emboldened.

"Can we go home now? I think Mom is ready. She looked tired," Erik said.

"C'mon. Let's go check on her," N'Jobu said.

N'Jobu walked back into the house and Califia slipped her hand in his when he stepped into the living room.

"Daddy is resting. Junie and Michelle are staying here with him," she said.

"You want to stay longer?'

"No. We can go. I'll come back over tomorrow. Junie is handling everything. Daddy is letting him too."

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

They bid everyone farewell and returned to their townhouse. When Erik had showered and gone to bed, N'Jobu rested with Califia in their bedroom.

"You think you're ready for things like this, but when it finally happens…it feels so unexpected. I know she wasn't going to be here forever, but she was such a huge part of my life…a huge part of who I am. I miss her so much already."

"You and Erik were her heart and she's in a special place now. You heard what Erik said. Rest in that love."

"I will. I will."

He stroked her hair and held her hand against his chest.

"When should we prepare to leave for good?" she asked

"The next three months. We should begin sorting and packing. Not a lot, but things you want to take with us," he said.

She nodded.

"Do you want to sell the house?" he asked.

"No. I'd like to let Junie or Michelle stay here and take care of it. Keep it in the family. My father may want to sell Nana's house. Now that she's gone, it may be easier to convince him to come with us. We have options. No rush though."

"Erik is so ready," he said.

"I am too."

He stared at her. She ran her fingers across his naked chest and pressed her cheek against his.

"I feel this surge of movement in me. Like I can't sit still…this need to move far away is swirling in me. It's not even about going to Wakanda, but just getting away from everything, taking Erik someplace where he can be free. Be a child for as long as we can let him be one."

She lifted her head to look at him.

"You do whatever you have to do to make that happen for him."

"I will."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

She dozed in his arms and he spent the rest of the night listening to her deep breathing.

###

Sao Paulo felt different.

There was crackling energy in the air.

Califia felt it all around her.

As she walked the streets with her father and Erik, their energy was different too. Although Nana's death was months ago, their family had bounced back into joy again being around Soliel, Aunjanue, Marisol, and Besouro.

So much eating. So much drinking.

Capoeira.

She couldn't record enough video of her father and Soliel's father playing with Erik and Marisol. Her fingers were blistered from drumming and playing the berimbau as her son flipped and fought with the best mestres on the planet. Their world seemed even more complete when Bakari joined them with Shavonne.

For once, Califia's soul was at ease. N'Jobu was there with them. Even with Nana Jean gone now, life was perfect.

They rented a little house near Soliel and her family, and N'Jobu quit his job. He created fake reports to be sent to Wakanda, and they lived it up in Brazil. He allowed her to listen in on some of his secret talks with his War Dogs even though she didn't know the language. He hid nothing from her.

Their temporary home in Sao Paulo was small, but Califia and Soliel had planning meetings for the big march there. Activists were fired up, and not just for Negra Lia. Three more police brutality cases had occurred in the states and another in Sao Paulo where a young teen was killed in her own yard when the Sao Paulo policia federal bullied and threatened smaller groups of protestors trying to support the upcoming larger march. Chasing young people through the streets, the policia federal shot bullets that struck the girl in her own yard. The child wasn't even part of the protest, just playing in her own yard and minding her own business.

The city was ripe for change. Not just in Sao Paulo, but everywhere.

Califia and Erik watched groups of Maori protestors doing sacred Haka for Black people killed in the United States. Indigenous people from Australia pointed out their own history of white and state violence against their own aboriginal people. It was a global pandemic of police violence against black and other non-white people everywhere.

Erik tried mimicking the Haka that he saw, and went online to learn more about it. It was the ferocity in the Maori people's eyes that enamored Erik. Especially when the Maori women did the Haka. The exaggerated rolling of eyeballs, the strong slaps to the chest and legs, the tongues thrust out and the loud shouts invigorated them both. The brandishing of the short patu clubs made Erik's eyes shiny with admiration.

"It looks like they are calling all the Gods in the world to come down!" he said in an excited voice as he shared video clips with her.

The fight was happening everywhere, and Sao Paulo was on the verge of exploding with the calls for justice floating around them. The kinetic energy to force change rippled through Califia's family.

She felt it from N'Jobu most of all.

When Erik was fast asleep, N'Jobu would be between her legs, his grunts and groans behind gritted teeth and fisted hands made her orgasms so intense she couldn't even see straight. They fucked like they were in college again, so much so that poor Erik made it a point to go for long walks away from the house in the morning because they were so loud.

Tangled up in sweaty sheets every morning, Califia would hold onto N'Jobu as his sated body pressed all his weight on top of her. He didn't even speak English to her when they made love now. The language of his homeland dripped from his lips and into her ears, and when he pulsed inside of her, all thick and juicy, the contractions of her body overwhelmed her.

They were blessed.

She was turned on by the aggression in his voice when he spoke to his followers. Rubbing his shoulders when he barked orders over his secured comm tab gave her a small glimpse of what he must be like when he was in Wakanda. The way the other Wakandan voices capitulated to him made her panties wet. She couldn't help it. Nothing on God's green earth was sexier to her than a man with total confidence and bass in his voice. He had even started wearing his gold panther teeth openly around them. The moment he shook off pretending to be a barber, she saw him step back into who he really was. It took her back to the time when she saw him in D.C., the time when she and Bakari saw him in his full glory.

Sometimes, when Erik was away with Marisol, Califia would lay in bed and listen to N'Jobu conduct his secret meetings online. If he sat in a particular chair in their small living room, she could leave the bedroom door open and watch his profile. His face was…fuck…his face was everything. His voice was everything. The clicks and growls from his language had her fingers busy flicking her clit and manipulating her soaked folds. She would pat her vulva and watch him, feeling the slick of her fingers get wetter the more he spoke. Covering her mouth with her hand, she would hide her intense release so as not to disturb him. This, in turn, would make her want to serve him.

She was compelled to be subservient to him.

Pussy dripping, she'd often walk into the room while he spoke and bring him things. Water. Snacks. She'd sit near his legs on the floor and rub his feet for him, or stand behind him and massage his scalp. She once was bold enough to wear nothing but his t-shirt while kneeling before him and taking his dick in her mouth. He muted the communications that day and allowed her to suck all up and down his erection while reports were given to him. When the call ended, he stayed in that dominant role. Barking orders at her to suck harder, take his length deeper. With those gold teeth in his mouth and that regal bearing of his just sitting in an ordinary chair, Califia saw him as more than a Prince. He was her King. She was more than ready to bow down to him.

He forced her to climb onto his dick and he sat back and made her work him over. He didn't move a muscle and she rocked and swiveled her hips, her smooth vulva so sticky with fluid from her own body. His dark eyes raked up and down her body and she whimpered as her pussy gushed all over his dick. His face looked hard, mean in his sexy way and she knew for a fact that he expected her to obey his commands to fuck him good. The brat in her came out, and when she switched up her wiggling and it displeased him, he reached up and yanked on her hair.

She bounced on him and he loosened his grip on her braids, but then she slowed down and he grabbed her throat. His heated gaze told her he was upset with her behavior on his dick and once he began talking to her with clenched teeth in Wakandan, she held still and listened. He still didn't move under her, and the raised anger in his voice spurred her to higher levels of bratty behavior: she broke eye contact with him.

A big no-no.

N'Jobu pulled her off of his girth and pushed her down onto his lap. His palm spanked the brat out of her until she was crying tears of torturous pleasure.

"Fuck me right!" He demanded.

She lifted up from lying across his lap, her ass cheeks hot with exquisite pain. He leaned back in the chair again and didn't assist her crawling back on top of him.

She bounced on him the way a King deserved to be served, his pants punctuating his own pleasure. The tipping point came for him when he watched her pussy clench around him and he gripped her waist tight and finally thrust up into her. She hung onto him as he cursed at her in Wakandan until he seized up and spurted hard and deep.

He made her lick all her juices from his dick before demanding that she sit on his lap while he took more calls. He fingered her pussy the entire time and dared her to make one sound as he did. She kept quiet and he punished her folds with frisky fingers for hours, only releasing her when they heard Erik returning from Soliel's.

He was everything and more to her, and he fell right into his royal status with her supporting that authoritarian energy.

Bakari joined her at the planning meetings for Lia's protest march. They were three days from the actual march and had already hit a snag. The police wanted to know the march routes ahead of time, and the core leaders were reluctant to give them.

"We could give them fake routes," Califia suggested, "or just a half-assed map."

"There's no way to control how many people show up. Or who will follow a sanctioned route," Soliel said.

Erik sat next to her as the fifteen adults in the room murmured among themselves on what to do. They needed a permit to fill the streets but many didn't want the authorities to know all their moves. At that moment, their permit was being held up.

Besouro stood next to Soliel, his face carrying a scowl.

"We march against our enemy and we have to give them a map of our plans?" he snapped.

Many agreed with him.

Califia stared at Soliel. Since Lia's death, she had taken on the role of community leader filling the huge vacuum Lia left behind. She could see the stress and worry on her sister's face. Aunjanue walked into the house with two more women from the community.

"There are policia federals outside," she said.

Califia and Bakari went to her windows and looked out. An unmarked car was parked down the street. Two white men dressed in jeans and soccer shirts walked across the street giving occasional glances to the house. A light-skinned woman stood next to another car talking on a cell phone, but she was no one Califia had ever seen before. N'Jobu swept the house for bugs every time they left their temporary home, so she wasn't worried about them hearing what was said inside.

She checked her own cell and let N'Jobu know the house had eyes on it. He had gone to get food for the meeting with her father and was due to return soon.

Bakari turned to look at the group.

"The eyes of the world will be on these marches. We know that there will be many around the world marching in solidarity. I say give them the routes so we can get the permit. The routes won't matter. If they plan on targeting any of you, it will be in front of the world," Bakari said.

Soliel glanced over at Erik.

"I don't think children should be there," Soliel said.

"What?"

Erik's voice piped up fast. He had been silent for most of the meeting, taking in all the ideas and suggestions.

"I want to march," he said looking up at Califia.

"I agree with Soliel. We use our children to do our battles with us and they end up getting hurt or traumatized. We should tell everyone to keep them at home. Just adults," Aunjanue said.

"Mom…that's not fair," Erik whined.

"JaJa, nephew, you are brave and strong and we all know you loved your Auntie. But these police are beasts here. They murdered a girl already—"

"Aunjanue…"

Califia gave a stern look to her friend.

"Cali, our children deserve to be children. Not warriors," she said.

"I agree," Bakari said.

"Man…"

Erik pouted and he sat back further in his seat crossing his arms.

"I'm not letting Marisol go," Soliel said, "It's too dangerous."

"Mom—"

"Erik, let the grown-ups talk. You are here to just listen right now," Califia said.

"We just want to protect you, Erik," Bakari said.

"You can't protect us all the time. That girl who died was at home. She wasn't in the streets. They will get us no matter where we are. I know you guys don't want me to see violence or get hurt, but I've already seen the worst of it. I was there when Auntie died. I was there when they bombed the street. They kill us here, and they kill us back where I live. I'm not scared to die. I want them to see that. I'm a kid, but I'm already a warrior. Mom, you raised me to be a fighter. Why would you make me sit in the house?"

"Because you are my son, and I want you to live to become an adult. I know you want to show your love for Lia, but this could get ugly—"

"It ain't fair…it ain't fair!"

Erik jumped out of his seat.

"JaJa."

N'Jobu's voice froze Erik in mid-stride.

Bakari walked over and took bags of food from N'Jobu as Dante walked through the meeting group carrying more bags to the kitchen. Califia reached out for Erik and pulled him back toward her and hugged him around his waist.

N'Jobu took in the room, and then his eyes fell back onto his son.

"There is a time for children to be children and a time for children to become adults. My, son, this is the time for you to be our child—"

"Baba—"

N'Jobu held up his hand.

"You will not go to the march, JaJa. Not this time," he said.

Califia felt Erik's body shake with anger and disappointment. She stood up and held his hand.

"C'mon…come with me," she said pulling him toward his room. N'Jobu followed her and closed the bedroom door. Erik turned and faced them both with his fists clenched.

"You said I could march before we came here," Erik said.

"That was before all the other killings," N'Jobu said.

"They kill us all the time. It doesn't matter—"

"You matter to us," Califia reasoned.

"And Lia mattered to me. All of us. I want to go. If you are both there, it'll be okay."

Erik's face wavered between wanting to cry and being full of hot anger.

"Baby, Lia would want you to be safe. Not going to the march doesn't mean you won't show the world that you care about justice…it's just that our children suffer so much trying to prove their humanity too, and you don't need that pressure. The adults need to do the hard work so you don't have to. I think you're worried that you'll disappoint Lia's memory, but you won't. Things have shifted in a serious way and these cops down here JaJa, they can be worse than the ones at home—"

"All cops are bad, Mom. No matter where they are. You say that all the time. They are all the same."

"I know I say that, and it's true, but the level of hate for us because she has been elevated in the world along with so many others…it's going to be tougher to keep you safe."

"Then you shouldn't go either."

Califia looked over at N'Jobu.

"We will go and you will stay. You can be mad. Upset. You can even feel angry with us for a long time afterward, but we make decisions for you because we know what is best. We love you. We protect you. We shape the world for you, my Son. Allow us to do this. In the future, you can march with us, but right now…for this particular event—"

N'Jobu's kimoyo beads lit up.

Erik stepped closer to them as they all watched the subtle glow of lavender on N'Jobu's wrist. N'Jobu held a finger to his lips and tapped a bead.

They heard the stern voice of a woman speaking rapid-fire Wakandan.

N'Jobu spoke to her and it sounded like he was giving orders. The call was short and when N'Jobu touched his beads again, his face looked determined.

"Klaue will be in Wakanda. Next week."

His eyes held Califia's and she felt a rush of adrenaline. They would leave for Malta soon.

"We're leaving?" Erik asked.

N'Jobu touched Erik's shoulder.

"Soon enough. JaJa—"

"Okay…okay, Baba. I won't go to the march."

Califia gave a sigh of relief. She couldn't focus on the work of organizing if she had to battle her son too.

"Thank you," Califia said to her son.

N'Jobu hugged Erik and pulled Califia in close too.

"Hey, we're ready to eat if you guys want to join us."

Bakari's voice rang out behind the bedroom door.

"Here we come," Califia said.

They walked out as a solid unit and enjoyed plates of steak and rice with the other organizers.

Soliel designed a mock-up of the protest route on her laptop and N'Jobu kept his eyes on Califia the rest of the night. They allowed Erik to stay among the adults and she was glad that he accepted not participating. She kept peeking out of the window with Aunjanue.

The undercover police were still lingering.

Soliel gathered the activists back into the living room and had three of them stand before the group wearing black coverings over their mouths and white paper pinned to their chests with black target rings painted on it.

"Lia always said we will always be a target if we don't speak out. This is what some of us will be wearing to the march. What do you all think?" Soliel said.

The others nodded their approval and someone suggested holding their hands bound in front of them to show that they were still treated like slaves.

It was going to be a long night.

She kissed Erik on his forehead and held him closer to her body.


End file.
